A Life So Changed
by Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce's heat hits early while Clark is in the room. They end up sleeping with each other even though they aren't mates. Unfortunately, that one act has the biggest consequence.
1. Chapter One

**Warnings:** Smut, masturbation, infidelity, mildly dubious consent (depending on how you look at it), angst, hurt/comfort, depression, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, knotting, mpreg, unplanned pregnancy, abortion mention, abortion contemplation, discussion of abortion, cravings, more specifically: Chocolate syrup and honey cravings, fast burn that turns into a slow burn with a little hiccup in the middle (you'll see what I mean), Lois is angry at first but eventually isn't

 **Note!:** I DO NOT hate Lois, I promise. Just because in this story Clark cheats on her doesn't mean I hate her. There is no Lois bashing in this and I don't want to see any in the comments.

* * *

 **A Life So Changed**

 **Chapter One:**

Bruce stares at the pregnancy test that is in his hands, reading the results over and over again. He feels like he can't breathe, his heart is trying to pound its way out of his chest, and he's shaking. _Batman_ is actually shaking in his bathroom from genuine _fear_. Bruce tries to stay calm because this can't be happening, not to him, not to Batman.

The pregnancy test that is in his hands has produced the word _yes_ after he had taken it. It displays the word with a capital _y_ and a lowercase _e_ and _s_ as if having the word _yes_ be in sentence case on the test makes the news that much better. Of course, Bruce supposes, that it's better than the word being in all capitals as if the thing was screaming the results at him but even so; it doesn't make Bruce stop staring at the thing in horrified acknowledgment. It doesn't make Bruce stop shaking. It doesn't make Bruce _breathe_.

Bruce doesn't know what to do and the worst part is, is that he doesn't know what to do about the father. The father being Clark Kent. Clark Kent who works for the _Daily Planet_ that Bruce just so happens to own. Clark Kent who is Superman and fights crime beside Batman. Clark Kent who is his best friend and who Bruce loves more than just friends. Clark Kent who is currently happily mated to Lois Lane.

Bruce sets the test down next to the other two he took — those ones saying _yes_ as well but Bruce was in denial — and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. He was hoping this wasn't the outcome when he decided to test for it. Lately he's been tired more than usual, dizzy, feeling nauseas, and having bad headaches. At first he thought it was just a mild cold but the more he started to think about it, the more his suspicions rose. In the end he decided to take a pregnancy test just to settle his thoughts. He never once believed the results would come back positive.

Bruce backs up until his back hits the wall and he slides down it, holding his head in his hands and resting his elbows on his knees. He thinks back to that one night after a long, hard mission that the Justice League dealt with; the one night that brought him to this whole situation.

...

" _What were you thinking Bruce!" Clark storms in after him, the door to Bruce's quarters on the Watchtower sliding shut behind him. "You almost got yourself killed."_

" _I did what was needed to be done," Bruce responds, starting to take the Bat suit off. He's feeling overly hot and he can feel that his cheeks are flushed because of it._

" _No, you were trying to be self-sacrificing once again." Clark looks agitated, standing there stiffly and eyebrows scrunched up in a furrow. "Someone else could have handled that. I could have handled it instead of you trying to be the martyr."_

" _I wasn't trying to be self-sacrificing." Bruce has gotten the top half of his suit off and starts working on the bottom half. His muscles feel sore, probably from the fight, and his eyes keep watering no matter how many times he wipes at them. "Everyone else, including you, were busy. Those people needed saving at that moment."_

 _Clark steps up to him and Bruce abandons trying to get the rest of the suit off in favor of standing up straight. He won't let anyone, alpha or no alpha, intimidate him. The scent of anger and agitation is strong in the air and Bruce knows his scent mask is starting to wear off. Even though Clark already knows he's an omega, it still makes Bruce uncomfortable to be in Batman mode and smell like an omega around him. "You still could have called me. I would have come."_

 _Clark's scent is rising, the strong angry alphaness of it filling the air to almost a suffocating degree. "And just left the people you were saving to die?" Bruce asks._

" _They would have been fine!"_

" _You don't know that!"_

" _Gosh Bruce, you are so stubborn. It's the most annoying, most infuriating thing ever."_

 _Bruce crosses his arms and tries to ignore his instincts telling him that he should appease the alpha and apologize for his outbursts. "Yeah, and you're just as stubborn."_

 _Something like a growl emanates from Clark's throat and it's the first time Bruce has ever heard it. Clark must be angrier than Bruce first thought. He looks Clark in the eyes, stares him down; something that an omega is taught to never do with an angry alpha. When an alpha is angry, the omega is supposed to bow their head just like the beta, show submission. Bruce will never do that. He knows Clark would never ask him to._

 _By now they are standing very close, each of them in the other's personal space and in each other's faces. "Out of the two of us though, you're the most stubborn." Bruce huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. He's started to sweat now and he's feeling hotter and hotter as time goes by. "No, it's true. You like to get your way and you'll argue it until your blue in the face."_

" _Because normally I'm right."_

" _You're not right all the time, Bruce. I wish you would see that," Clark says gently. "I wish you would see that others care about you and want to help you. That we don't want anything to happen to you." Clark shrugs slightly. "I don't want to lose you Bruce."_

" _You're not going to lose me, Clark."_

" _You don't know that." There's barely an inch between them and the air is thick, making it hard to breathe. "I care about you so much, Bruce," Clark whispers. They're both breathing heavily, drinking in each other's scents that are ladened with a mixture of adrenaline, anger, and Clark's has a hint of alienness in it. It's almost intoxicating to Bruce._

 _Clark looks him in the eyes and Bruce stares at him right back. The silence is only a couple of seconds but feels like minutes before Clark takes a sharp breath in and then leans forward the rest of the way to Bruce, connecting their mouths together._

 _Their kiss isn't anything gentle and is instead a clash of tongue and teeth. One of Clark's hands come up to the back of Bruce's head, carding his fingers in his hair and pulling his head closer at the same time his other hand falls onto Bruce's lower back. The whole length of their bodies touch and Clark starts backing Bruce up. The back of Bruce's knees hit the bed and he falls down onto it. Clark follows and climbs on top of Bruce._

 _Bruce slides up the bed without breaking their kiss but eventually Clark breaks it for them. He moves his mouth to Bruce's neck and for a minute, a spike of fear shoots through Bruce's chest. He doesn't want Clark to mark him. That would mean they were mates and the two of them aren't mates. Bruce tries to remember why that is but as soon as Clark leaves his neck without biting him and moves onto one of his nipples, complete thought leaves his mind._

 _Bruce can feel himself getting wetter and wetter between his legs, his body responding to the alpha that is currently sucking and nipping at his nipple. It doesn't take long for the smell of lust to overpower the smell of anger in the room. It only serves to make Bruce and Clark's bodies respond even more to what they are doing. Clark moves onto the next nipple, treating that one in the same way he treated the other. His hands slide down Bruce's body, leaving hot trails until they reach Bruce's utility belt. Clark takes the belt off with ease, not even flinching at the precautionary defenses he installed in it. When the belt is discarded, Clark moves on once again._

 _Clark's mouth skims down Bruce's abdomen, tongue flicking out every so often to taste Bruce's skin. Clark spends some extra time at his navel, licking around and into it, causing Bruce to moan and push at Clark's head. At Bruce's insistence, Clark sits up and starts to peel away the bottom half of the Bat-suit. He smiles at the sight of Bruce not wearing any underwear while Bruce thinks about how he's going to have to clean the suit himself instead of Alfred._

" _Why are you still clothed?" Bruce asks._

 _Clark smirks at him and in a burst of speed, is undressed. Clark leans over him again and rubs their erections together by rolling his hips. It feels good but nothing compared to the pure pleasure of being filled. But, of course, that's what he is made for no matter how many times Bruce tries to deny it. Omegas are made to be fucked and bear children. Bruce probably tries harder than most liberal omegas to deny that fact and work against it, but he can never deny the fact that being filled by an alpha cock is one of the best feelings in the world. He hates that he thinks this way._

 _But right now, none of that matters. "Come on Clark. Fuck me."_

" _You want that, huh?" Clark reaches down, probing between Bruce's ass cheeks with a couple fingers. He hums approvingly and starts to push two fingers into Bruce. "Gosh, Bruce, you're so wet."_

 _Bruce groans at the feeling of those fingers entering him over and over. Omegas don't normally need to be prepared because of their natural lubrication and Bruce has been with plenty of alphas and betas that will do nothing but penetrate right off, but he also knows some of them like to prepare anyways. Lois is a beta and so Clark is probably used to prepping people he's about to sleep with._

 _Lois… Bruce blinks, his thoughts clearing slightly. That's right, Lois is Clark's mate. Lois is_ married _to Clark. Bruce opens his mouth to say something about this fact but before he can, Clark withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his cock, sliding in easily. Instead of words coming out of Bruce's open mouth, a long moan does and that's the moment Bruce really can't think straight anymore because Clark is_ big _and he feels_ so good _._

" _Clark," he breathes because it's the only thing his mind is thinking besides a mantra of fuck me._

 _Clark shivers above him and bottoms out, kissing the corner of Bruce's mouth. "You feel so good." He moves, a small little roll of hips until he gains speed and begins to pull out more and slam back in harder. "So good."_

 _Bruce can hear the sounds of their bodies connecting, the lude wet smack of skin. He's drenched between his legs with slick and the smell is thick in the air. When Clark kisses him, enters his mouth with his tongue, he can taste the alpha hormone in Clark's saliva. Normally that would be used to help omegas in heat, to calm them by getting alpha hormones through that until the alpha comes. Right now, it has the same effect on Bruce and he can't get enough of it. His body is craving it, as if he really is in heat, but that's not due for another couple days._

 _Clark buries his face in Bruce's neck, Bruce tilting his head enough to expose his omega gland, almost wanting Clark to bite it. But that's a bad idea. The only thing is, Bruce can't remember_ why _Clark biting him would be very, very bad. Clark breathes in deeply. "You smell nice. You don't normally smell like this. It smells… sweet."_

 _He doesn't reply to that. Bruce is starting to enter into a haze that is also similar to his heat and that haze is making it very hard to think of anything besides fuck and knot. He looks around the room as Clark continues to lap at his neck, right where his omega gland is, and wonders what he is doing in his Watchtower room instead of his nest._

" _Nest," he says at the same time he moans. Clark is starting to hit his prostate and it feels like heaven._

 _Clark raises his head and looks at him. "What?"_

" _Don't want." He looks around the room again. "Don't want to be here."_

" _You want me to stop?" Clark looks concerned and Bruce knows if he told him to stop he would without blaming Bruce at all. In fact, Clark would probably blame himself._

" _No!" Bruce wraps his arms and legs around Clark, pulling him closer. Stopping sounds very bad right now and it's not what he wants at all. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."_

 _Clark starts thrusting again and groans. "I don't know how much longer I can last, Bruce." Clark reaches in between them and takes a hold of Bruce's hard, leaking cock. He only has to stroke it a few times before Bruce is coming with a shiver. Male omegas don't produce much semen and penile orgasms are never as strong as anal orgasms for them, but it still feels good and makes Bruce moan. "I'm going to come, Bruce."_

" _Knot," Bruce says frantically. "Want your knot."_

" _You… sure?"_

" _Please alpha." Saying this seems to spark something in Clark because before Bruce knows it, Clark is pulling out, flipping him onto his stomach, and then reentering him with a hard shove. Bruce keens and can feel Clark's knot starting to swell. It doesn't take long for Clark to push in one more time, his knot swelling enough so he can't pull back out, and then coming inside Bruce. This is what sets off Bruce's second orgasm with Clark's cock grinding against his prostate and knot locking them together. The orgasm is intense and makes Bruce shiver violently and moan wantonly. Clark is moaning as well as he fills Bruce up with his come and Bruce can feel that there is a lot of it. But that's normal for alphas. Bruce reaches behind himself and pulls Clark's head to his neck. "Alpha."_

 _Clark chuckles. "You don't need to call me that."_

 _Bruce doesn't really understand why he wouldn't call his alpha just that but doesn't comment on it. He's starting to get a bit drowsy and all he wants is for Clark to bite his omega gland, mark him as his. But there's still that nagging feeling of that being bad for some reason. A reason Bruce really can't be bothered to figure out right now. He's feeling hot all over, hazy and sleepy, along with being satisfied. But he also feels like that satisfactory bliss is only temporary. He doesn't know why._

" _My knot normally only lasts for about thirty minutes." Clark's voice sounds small, wary, and distant. "I…" There's a loud swallow. "Oh, gosh, Lois."_

" _Lois?" Bruce says, mostly to himself. What does Lois have to do with anything? Is his alpha cheating on him? Why won't Clark bite his neck?_

" _I can't believe I did this." He sounds panicky and Bruce wants to comfort him but he really is feeling tired._

" _Worry later." Bruce reaches back again, cards his fingers through his mate's hair. He wants to tell Clark that he loves him but something stops him. Something that tells him that if he utters those three little words, the results will be catastrophic. "Tired. Sleep."_

 _..._

Bruce ended up falling asleep after that, not knowing what Clark did while he waited for his knot to go down. Bruce also doesn't really remember what happened after that. He remembers waking up on the bed alone, his body hot and drenched in sweat. Dried come was on his stomach but it was his own, while between his legs was still soaked with slick. He remembers being confused as he sat up and looked around the room, realizing he wasn't in his nest. He also vaguely remembers exiting his quarters and walking around naked, slick dripping down his thighs, and asking for "alpha". Bruce isn't really sure who helped him get home, thinks it was probably Wally who is the only other omega on the team. If there had been a beta on the Watchtower that day, then they would have probably brought him home but there weren't any betas around. Not that there are that many betas on the team to begin with, Kyle Rayner being the only one. The rest are alphas, him and Wally are omegas, and J'onn doesn't fit any of the castes. So it kind of left Wally as the only option to bring him home besides J'onn and Kyle but neither were around that day.

Bruce never confronted Wally afterwards to confirm his suspicions. He had been much more humiliated that his heat had come early without him realizing it and really didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he needed help getting home because of it. Clark had also been avoiding him like the plague. Bruce wonders if Clark told Lois about their little tryst or if he's keeping it from her. He's not sure them staying together is a sign of Clark not saying anything or if she had just forgiven him. Bruce is also pretty sure Clark didn't know Bruce had gone into heat early. He already knew prior to that happening that Clark had never been with an omega let alone an omega in heat. He wouldn't have known the signs or symptoms and since his alphaness is Kryptonian in nature, his body would have responded to Bruce being in heat differently. So there's no way Bruce can put the blame on him. Instead, Bruce should have realized he was going into heat early and had been able to stop it himself. He's solely the one to blame.

It also wasn't until he missed his next heat that he remembered that he hadn't taken a birth control pill that day. He doesn't normally take them outside of his heat because unlike what the tabloids say, he doesn't really have sex all that much. Yes, he's had random sex and he's even had random sex during his heats, but more often than not he doesn't have sex outside of his heat and then spends his heats alone. He didn't have a reason to take birth control. On the rare occurrence that he would have sex outside of his heat, he always made sure his partner was wearing a condom. But since his heat hit early, the thought never even crossed his mind.

Bruce groans, rubbing at his face and feeling sick. When he had missed his heat, he had thought it was due to stress, even with the thought of the birth control pill crossing his mind. He just didn't want to acknowledge that pregnancy was a possibility. It wasn't until he started getting sick and headaches along with feeling more tired than usual that he started to really entertain the thought. His missed heat was almost three weeks ago now and those symptoms started up two weeks after his heat was supposed to start.

There's a knock on the door, breaking Bruce out of his thoughts. "Are you alright, Master Bruce?"

Bruce sighs and lifts his head, leaning it back against the wall. "I'm fine Alfred."

"Very well Sir. I thought I would inform you that breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there." Bruce gets up slowly, feeling a bit dizzy. He approaches the pregnancy tests carefully, picking one of them back up. He stares at the digital word _yes_. Clark has been avoiding him. That means Clark doesn't want to acknowledge what happened between them. That means there's no way Bruce can tell Clark about this.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

 **A/N: Awe, thank you so much Lana!**

When Bruce walks into the kitchen, he sees Dick sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and a plate of pancakes in front of him. Bruce sits down across from him, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Bruce. Good morning to you too. It's great to see you. Yeah I'm doing great, what about you?" Dick grabs another spoonful of cereal as Bruce rolls his eyes at his eldest son. When he finally swallows the food in his mouth, he says, "I thought I would just stop by for a visit."

Bruce doesn't comment on this as Alfred places coffee, pancakes, and the newspaper in front of him. Bruce picks up the newspaper and flips it open, bringing the coffee to his lips. He's just about to take a sip when he stops. He's carrying a baby in him and he doesn't take his coffee decaffeinated. Caffeine isn't good for the baby and even though he hasn't decided if he is going to keep it, he doesn't want to harm it while he is thinking about what to do.

He sets the mug down and clears his throat. "Alfred, can I have some tea instead of coffee?"

"Of course, Sir." Alfred puts some water in the tea kettle and starts to heat it up.

Dick is eyeing him. "Can I have your coffee then?" Bruce nods and watches as the young beta takes his coffee and starts pouring sugar and cream into it. He stirs it and takes a sip. "Ah, much better. I don't know how you can drink this stuff black, Bruce."

"It's an acquired taste," he answers, eating a piece of pancake despite his stomach's insistence that he doesn't put anything in it. When the tea is ready, Alfred places it in front of him and Bruce picks it up. He takes a drink of it and then puts it back down with a grimace. "Alfred, what is this? It's disgusting."

Alfred raises an eyebrow. "It's Siberian Ginseng, Master Bruce."

Dick looks at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. "That's your favorite tea."

Bruce avoids eye contact with both of them, pointedly staring at the newspaper. "I guess I'm just not feeling it right now. Can I just get a different kind please?"

"Very well, Sir. What kind of tea would you like?"

Bruce thinks about it and his stomach does a summersault. "Ginger."

Alfred raises an eyebrow again but doesn't comment on his choice. "Very well, Sir."

When the ginger tea is served up to him, Bruce sips this one. There's something missing to it, though, something that he is craving. "Honey."

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"I need some honey in this."

No one moves and Dick is looking at Bruce as if he's lost his mind. "You hate honey. You hate it especially in tea."

Bruce shrugs. "I can try it again can't I?"

"I… I guess so," Dick says, pushing his empty bowl of cereal to the side and starting on the pancakes.

Alfred places the honey down on the table next to Bruce's plate and Bruce takes it. He squeezes some into the tea, stirs it, and then takes a drink. He hums in approval. "Much better."

Both Dick and Alfred are looking at him strangely. "Are you feeling okay?" Dick asks.

"I'm feeling fine. Where's Tim and Damian?" Bruce says, trying to change the subject. He isn't quite ready to tell them about being pregnant let alone who the sire is. Of course, that's if he ever does tell them. The only reason why he would need to is if he was going to give birth to the child.

"Drake is still asleep Father." Damian walks into the room and takes a seat at the table.

"Am not. You just saw me coming down the stairs." Tim takes a seat on the opposite side of Damian and to Dick's left.

Bruce looks at his children and thinks as they squabble amongst themselves. He already has four children, two of which don't live in the Manor anymore. He managed to not fuck up the first one by some miracle but their relationship is only okay if not strained at times. The second one he did royally fuck up and failed miserably. Their relationship is tentative at best if not downright hostile. The third he passed down bad habits to, like staying up too late and pulling one too many all-nighters. He also passed on his caffeine addiction to him. Then the last, well the last son is still a bit of a mystery to Bruce but he can tell Damian has his temper without the discipline but he also came to Bruce like that so maybe Bruce hasn't screwed him up yet.

That then brings Bruce to the baby that is currently growing inside him. He hasn't been the greatest father to the children that he has. What makes him think he'll be any better with a baby? Plus, Damian still needs guidance and his attention. But just because Damian still needs those things doesn't mean he can't also give attention to a baby. The problem is, is that Bruce isn't sure he wants to divide his attention in that manner. He would also have to cut back on hours of being Batman since a baby takes up a lot of time and he's almost certain Alfred won't allow him to just hand the baby off to him. Damian won't like that since he's just barely started coming with him on patrol as Robin.

Then he also has the problem of Clark. If Clark knows that the baby is his, will he want to have a part in its life? Of course, he would, he's Clark. But Clark doesn't need to know. If Bruce keeps it, then he can always say it's someone else's. But the baby being half Kryptonian makes doing such a thing difficult. Then, of course, there's always the option of getting an abortion. That way Bruce wouldn't have to tell anyone; not Alfred, the boys, or even Clark. He can go have it done with no one knowing and be done with this whole situation. Then he can go back to not worrying about how to raise a baby and what to do about Clark. Plus, Clark would never have to tell Lois and their marriage will still be safe. Maybe Clark would even stop avoiding him.

Either way, he's going to have to make a decision soon. There's only so much time that can pass in a pregnancy before one can no longer get an abortion. He can't miss that window unless he is absolutely, one hundred percent sure that he wants to go through with this pregnancy. Problem is, Bruce has no idea how to even begin coming to that decision.

"Bruce!" Bruce is snapped out of his thoughts by Dick calling his name. Everyone is looking at him in concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't normally space out like that."

Bruce quickly finishes his tea - which is helping with his nausea - and pushes away from the table, standing up. "I'm fine. Remember there is a JLA meeting today so I'll only be home to dampen my scent and put on the scent mask. Damian, _do not_ go out without me." Damian tsks but Bruce pays it no attention as he abandons his pancakes and heads to his bedroom to finish getting ready for work. He also has a board meeting today that he isn't really looking forward to.

...

Bruce is completely exhausted by the time he makes it up to the Watchtower. The board meeting went as well as expected which basically means it didn't go well at all. The board directors were very hostile today and didn't appreciate Bruce's Brucie antics, one of them going so far as calling him a worthless omega. Bruce knows that omegas owning big corporations like Wayne Enterprises is a rare thing, but he worked hard to keep control of his company despite that. It doesn't give anyone the right, especially the board directors, to call Bruce out on being an omega and call him filthy omega names. He hates it.

He hates that the board directors think they can talk over him just because he's an omega. He hates that they think they can boss him around. He hates that they treat him like some fragile omega that needs to be taken care of, needs to be put in their place, an omega that is below them and is supposed to submit to them. Bruce hates the fact that if he decides to have this baby, that him having it unmated will only add fuel to the fire. It just gives Bruce another reason to not have this baby but even still, he's conflicted with the different choices he can make.

To make everything more perfect, his nausea has returned with a vengeance. Every few seconds his stomach flips and Bruce has to hope he doesn't throw up. Either that or this meeting needs to go by quickly.

He enters the conference room and sees that everyone is there waiting for him. They must not have dared started the meeting without him. Bruce actually revealed his identity to all the ones who didn't know already recently and so they all know he is actually an omega. Lucky for him, they haven't been treating him any differently. Bruce still comes masked in an alpha scent and no one comments on it which is another blessing. He wouldn't want to explain why Wally can fight crime scented as an omega but Batman can't. It's much too complicated to explain to people that just won't understand anyways.

Clark avoids eye contact as Bruce sits down next to him. Bruce pretends Clark still avoiding him doesn't hurt. Clark clears his throat and stands. "Okay then, now that we are all here, let's begin."

Bruce tries to pay attention, he really does, but he finds trying not to throw up much better to concentrate on. Plus, his thoughts are elsewhere anyways. He watches Clark talk to the group yet doesn't hear a single word. Bruce breathes through his nose slowly, feeling his stomach twist and squeeze. He watches as Clark looks everyone in the eyes but him, feels his heart twist and clench right in sync with his stomach. Clark never addresses him while he talks like he normally would, never looks at him, never makes a quick joke, and he's even shifted slightly away from him, Bruce notices. Yes, if Clark is acting like this over just having sex, cutting Bruce painfully out of his life, then Clark definitely can't know about the baby.

Bruce's heart and stomach squeezes one last time before Bruce feels the rush of bile coming up his throat. He stands quickly, slapping a hand to his mouth, and everyone is shocked into silence as they watch him half run half stumble out of the room. When Bruce designed the Watchtower, he made sure there was a bathroom situated right beside the conference room. He had done this more for Kyle and Wally but now he's grateful for it being there for himself. He makes it to the toilet just in time to bend over it and empty any contents that were in his stomach. Not that there was much since he skipped lunch so now it's mostly stomach acid that he is throwing up.

His throat burns with each time he retches and his eyes start to water with the effort. His abdominal muscles clench in pain at his heaving. There's a knock on the door and then it opens. Bruce is surprised to see that it is Clark. Clark kneels down beside him and rubs at Bruce's back as Bruce tries to throw up again but nothing comes up this time.

"You okay?" Clark's voice is calm and soothing.

Bruce sniffles and pulls his cowl back to wipe at his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sick?"

Bruce shakes his head and falls backwards until his back hits the wall. He leans his head against it, closing his eyes. "No and don't you dare check me with any of your powers." He doesn't want Clark to see the baby in him. He doesn't want Clark to hear the baby's heartbeat. Does the baby have a heartbeat yet? With abortion still being on the table, Bruce doesn't really want to know.

Bruce hears the toilet being flushed and then can sense Clark sitting down next to him. "Then what's wrong?"

"Food poisoning."

"You shouldn't have come to the meeting then," Clark says, sounding astonished.

Bruce cracks an eye open and looks at Clark from the corner of his eyes. Clark is beautiful. The most beautiful person in more ways than one that Bruce has ever known. Not just his physical features but his personality too. He's kind and caring, funny and sweet. He can be charming and serious and when he looks at someone he loves it's a sight to behold. Bruce wishes Clark would look at him the way he looks at Lois. "You would have liked that wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"Me not coming to the meeting." When Bruce is met with silence, he elaborates. "You've been avoiding me."

"I didn't…" Clark sighs. "I'm sorry. I know I have. It's just… what we… what _I_ did Bruce. I cheated on Lois."

"Did you tell her?"

Clark's eyes widen in horror. "No! No, of course, not. I… don't want…" He runs a hand through his hair, ruining it. "I don't want to lose her."

Bruce feels like throwing up again but he pushes it down. "You think telling her, you would?"

"I don't know. All I know is I don't want to risk it." Clark sighs again, getting more comfortable against the wall. "Some boy scout I am."

"You were never even in the boy scouts so it's fine."

"Then you should stop calling me one."

Bruce ignores Clark's playful tone, ignores his bright smile, ignores how much Clark makes him _feel_. Instead he sits there, staring at a spot on the floor. He should tell Clark about the baby right now. Just say it and get it over with. But he can't bring himself to. Clark, if he knows about the baby, will feel compelled to tell Lois and that will most definitely crush their relationship. As much as Bruce cares, as much as he loves Clark, he doesn't want Clark to be in pain by his relationship breaking apart.

"Are you going to be okay?" Clark asks, sounding concerned.

Bruce takes a deep breath and finally stands, Clark helping him by grabbing a hold of his elbow. "I'll be fine Clark."

"You don't look fine, Bruce."

"It's just the food poisoning. Once that passes I'll look better."

"Why don't you go home then. We can finish the meeting without you."

Bruce nods but doesn't leave. "Are you going to continue avoiding me?" Bruce doesn't look at him.

Clark chuckles. "No, it was stupid to in the first place. Me cheating on Lois is my fault not yours. It's something I have to own up to and deal with. It was wrong of me to punish you for it." Clark claps him on the shoulder. "Go home Bruce. Get some rest." He then floats away and Bruce watches him head back into the meeting.

With a sigh, Bruce teleports back down to the Manor. He's tired and all he wants to do is sleep. Maybe he can get a few hours before he has to go out on patrol. That's when it hits him. He's not going to be able to go out as Batman tonight. With a groan as he lies down on his bed, he thinks about what kind of an excuse he can give to Tim and Damian and possibly Dick since he's in town, and comes up empty handed of ideas. Unfortunately, he doesn't have long to think about it before he falls asleep.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

Despite being pregnant, Bruce goes out on patrol anyways. When he woke up from his hour nap, he still couldn't think of a good excuse as to why he couldn't go out on patrol and if he's quite honest with himself, he didn't want to come up with one. Technically, if he hadn't come home early from the Justice League meeting, he wouldn't be going out on patrol anyways since he would still be up on the Watchtower taking care of a few things. But he did come home early and so now has no reason not to go out.

Bruce dodges a kick and punches at the guy he is fighting. Both Damian and Tim had decided to go with Dick because it's not often that they get to go on patrol together. Bruce is glad that Damian likes Dick and that Dick cares about Damian as well. It's Damian and Tim who he worries about. Right now, however, all he can do is hope Dick can keep the two from killing each other. With Damian and Tim not around, that leaves Bruce to fight by himself. Which should have concerned him due to his current condition and made him retreat back home but it didn't. Bruce feels like he needs to hit something and he's not about to deny himself channeling that anger into taking down criminals.

He is fighting the guy that he is currently in a skirmish with pretty well up until Bruce's head decides to make him dizzy. The roof top that he is currently on begins to spin and when he goes to attack the thug, he misses with the man dodging easily. "What's wrong Batman?" the thug taunts. "Not feeling too hot?" The thug laughs and punches Bruce in the face, causing Bruce to stumble back a few paces. With the impact of the man's fist, the world starts to spin even more and the dizziness is making his nausea come back. "You're not looking too good, Bat Creep."

A kick to the abdomen causes Bruce to stumble even further back and his mind has just enough time to think that it's okay, the kick wasn't that hard and the armor absorbed most of it, before he goes tumbling off the roof top. He doesn't have time or the ability to aim a grappling gun to catch himself and so he ends up hitting the rail of the fire escape before finally landing on the ground hard. The next thing he knows; he's opening his eyes to a gloved hand waving in front of his face and the distinct smell of another alpha.

Bruce tries to roll over from his side to his back but when he moves even the slightest bit, sharp, fiery pain shoots through his whole body. He groans and a hand is placed gently on his shoulder. "Hey, careful, you probably have a few cracked ribs."

He relaxes back on his side and swallows, tasting the blood. He's hurting all over and it hurts to breathe. "Baby."

"Baby?" The alpha sounds confused. "There's no baby around here, Old Man."

"No… B-Baby." Bruce slides his hand slowly down to his abdomen.

He's met with a brief silence as the alpha tries to comprehend what Bruce is getting at. Then he says, "Oh, shit." A hand grabs a hold of him under his arms and hauls him up. "Alright, let's go, Old Man."

"Where are you taking me Jason?"

"My hideout." Jason slings one of Bruce's arms over his shoulders. "You'll be safe there until you can get back to the Manor."

"No," Bruce tries to push away from Jason but the alpha holds onto him tightly, "call Alfred."

"Sorry, B, but I'm not exactly in contact with him."

"I thought you were."

"Sometimes. Not right now."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it. Now be quiet."

Bruce just groans and allows himself to be dragged to Jason's hideout where Jason then deposits him on the couch. "Why are you helping me?"

Jason looks at him for a second before shrugging. "I saw you take that nasty fall. Took care of that guy for you too by the way. I didn't kill him though if you're worried about that." Jason is gathering materials to clean up Bruce's bruises. "He was only a beta. You're off your game."

"Got dizzy." Jason sits down next to him and Bruce takes his cowl off. He expects Jason to give Bruce the cleaning materials and bandages so Bruce can take care of his bruises himself, but is shocked when Jason reaches up and starts cleaning them for him. "Now who's the beta?"

"Ha, very funny," the alpha says. "This coming from the one who hates conforming to castes the most. You should be glad that I'm acting like a beta."

"That or you're acting like an alpha who is trying to protect the omega."

Jason doesn't say anything to this and that's all the proof Bruce needs to know he was correct. Jason clears his throat. "So, why'd you get dizzy?"

"Early symptom of pregnancy."

"So I did hear you right." Bruce nods once. "Is it okay?"

"I… I think so. The pain I'm feeling right now is from bone and muscle and isn't originating anywhere near my abdomen. I think the suit absorbed most of the impact and now where it is hurting is just radiating throughout my whole body. Even as we speak, however, the pain is starting to lessen."

"Good." Jason continues in treating his injuries, not even missing a beat. "Do I even want to know who the sire is?"

"Clark."

At this, Jason does miss a beat. He pulls back a little and looks Bruce in the eyes. "Mated, married Clark?" Bruce nods. "Fuck Bruce."

"It was a mistake."

"Right." Jason goes back to treating him. "Who else knows? About the baby I mean."

"Just you." One of Jason's eyebrows raises. "I'm sure Alfred will find out soon."

"You haven't told Clark?" The alpha puts the last touches on Bruce's injuries and starts to clean up.

Bruce shakes his head. "No. I… I don't even know if I'm going to keep it." Bruce slowly leans back on the couch and Jason leans against the counter. "If I don't then Clark never has to know about the baby and if I do… then he never has to know it's his."

The alpha in front of Bruce eyes him and sucks on his bottom lip. "How are you going to explain the whole half Kryptonian thing then if you keep this baby?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"You?" Jason huffs a laugh. "Okay, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, Bruce, because to be quite honest, I don't care. But I think Clark deserves to know that your carrying his child… whether you get an abortion or not." With a sigh, the alpha pushes off the counter. "Look, I wasn't done out there for the night. I'm going to just assume you'll be gone by the time I get back but if you need to rest for a while, go right ahead." Jason is then gone, out the window and into the night.

Seeing as Bruce can't move without pain shooting through his whole body, he decides to take Jason up on his offer. Bruce pulls his cowl back on and then lies out on the couch carefully. He doesn't mean to fall asleep but the next time he opens his eyes, there's sunlight shinning in through the windows. Bruce can hear the sound of clattering dishes and when he looks, he sees Jason in the kitchen cooking and Roy sat at the island.

Bruce sits up, noticing how the pain in his body has lessened quite a bit, and then gets up off the couch, approaching the two alphas. Bruce isn't sure if his alpha scent mask has worn off yet and hopes it hasn't as he reaches the two. They must have sensed him coming because they both turn to look at him. "Good morning," Jason says, eyeing him up and down, probably assessing his movements for injuries.

"Morning," Bruce grumbles in return and sits down next to Roy.

Jason turns back to the stove and continues cooking whatever it is he is making. "When I said you could rest for a while; I didn't mean you could sleep the night. I said for you to be gone by the time I got back."

"If I remember it correctly, you _assumed_ that I was going to be gone by the time you got back. I never confirmed it."

Jason huffs and turns around, placing a plate with a waffle down in front of Bruce. "Shut up and eat."

"I didn't even know you could cook." Bruce takes a fork and cuts a piece of the waffle off. He's starving which is a nice change from the constant nausea that he's been feeling.

Jason places some milk in front of him next. "Yeah, well there's a lot of things that you don't know about me anymore."

Bruce decides to ignore that jab and the sting that it causes in favor of contemplating the food in his mouth. It's good, better than what he expected but… "Do you have chocolate syrup?"

He watches as both Roy and Jason raise one eyebrow in question. "For your milk?" Roy asks, the first thing he's said since Bruce woke up.

"For the waffle."

There's confused silence for a second before Roy and Jason look at each other and then Jason shrugs. Despite Jason and Bruce having a difficult relationship right now, Bruce still knows that he can trust Jason to not tell Roy about the pregnancy. He's proud of that, that he can put that kind of trust in Jason even if they aren't on the best of terms right now. With Jason helping him, however, maybe that's on the mend.

"Yeah, sure," Roy says and gets up, walking to the refrigerator and taking out the syrup. He hands it to Bruce and Bruce takes it gratefully.

The two of them watch as Bruce squeezes out some onto the waffle, making brown lines all along the food. Then, just because he feels like it, Bruce squeezes some into his milk. Jason hands him a spoon to stir it with. Bruce eats another piece of the waffle and hums in satisfaction. Much better.

"Okay, this is getting way too weird for my taste. I'm out of here. See you later Jaybird." Roy then gets up and leaves.

Bruce watches him go curiously. "What was he doing here?"

"This is actually Roy's place." This time it's Bruce's turn to raise an eyebrow as Jason sits down next to him with his own waffle. "He lets me crash here. He's a good friend."

"Just a friend?"

Jason huffs again. "Just a friend, not that it's any of your business, Old Man. I'm not into other alphas."

"You know it would be fine if you were."

"I don't need you telling me that. Stay out of my business." Jason watches him eat. "So, I see you're having cravings." He motions to the chocolate milk and the chocolate syrup on the waffle. "Since when do you drink chocolate milk and have chocolate syrup on your waffles? Isn't having chocolate syrup on your food like that disgusting?" He chuckles briefly and Bruce doesn't bother answering him. "How far along are you?"

"Almost two months."

Jason whistles and then pauses. "Listen, I was thinking about it more and I don't think it's just Clark you need to tell. You should tell the others as well, Dick and Tim I mean, and especially that demon child of yours. This baby is his half sibling; he deserves to know that."

"How about this Jason. I stay out of your business if you stay out of mine."

Jason chuckles again. "We both know you won't do that so that deal is moot." Bruce grumbles in defeat and sniffs the air. "Don't worry. I reapplied an alpha scent on you when you were asleep. Roy couldn't smell you're an omega."

"Don't start acting like I'm some helpless omega just because I'm unmated and pregnant Jason."

"Tsk, only you would think me going out of my way to help conceal the fact that you're an omega is some alpha instinct that I'm acting on."

"Is it not?" Jason stays quiet, not looking at him. "That's what I thought."

"You think you know everything don't you?" There's anger in the alpha's voice but he makes no move to show dominance yet. He has in the past and Bruce has managed to shut him down each time but now Bruce wonders how much longer he'll be able to do so when he's pregnant. Jason changes his next statement to sound more playful. "I thought I was a beta now."

"And I thought I said you were acting like an alpha who is trying to protect the omega."

"Right." Jason finishes his waffle and gets up to put his plate in the sink. He then dishes out another waffle for Bruce. Bruce gladly takes it and puts chocolate syrup on this one as well. "Not having morning sickness?"

"Not right now. The last two days it's been almost non-stop nausea."

"Hmm." Jason takes a sip of his coffee. "You want me to go get some decaf coffee for you?"

"Jason… I'm serious about this alpha posturing."

"I'm not trying to, or… meaning to, I promise."

"I know."

Jason sighs and sits back down. "So, what _are_ you going to do?"

"I really don't know yet, Jason." Jason frowns at him. "I just don't know."

...

Bruce leaves Jason after he finishes his third waffle. He's pleasantly full which he feels like hasn't happened ever since the morning sickness started but he still feels completely exhausted. Jason offered to help him get back to the Manor but Bruce refused. He has the Batmobile stashed away near the alley that he took his fall and Bruce feels like he has intruded in on Jason's life enough for one day. Plus, Jason offering him help is all based on alpha instincts and Bruce isn't quite comfortable with that.

He manages to get back to the alley that the Batmobile was left in fine on his own by sticking to the darkest shadows cast by buildings. As soon as he enters the alley, however, he notices that the car isn't there. Either Tim or Dick must have drove it back to the cave once they tracked it down, no doubt trying to find where Bruce is. Bruce sighs and wonders what to do from here. He'll obviously have to either call Alfred to send someone to come pick him up or he'll have to trek it on foot. He's not very keen on doing either.

He sighs again. "Well, are you going to ask me if I need a ride?"

Jason steps out from the corner of a building in full Red Hood gear. "Got your game back I see."

"It wasn't that hard to know you were following me when you're driving around with a noisy motorcycle."

Jason laughs. "True though I wasn't trying too hard to stay concealed. Come on. Save you the dignity of having to call Alfie and you look way too tired to make it home on foot."

Bruce takes a deep breath and then walks over to where Jason is, getting on his bike after the alpha gets on first. Once settled on the bike, Bruce then has the dilemma of where to put his hands. He knows the alpha in front of him doesn't like to be touched so hands on his shoulders is a no and even if it was an option, hands on the hips is too personal. Bruce decides to reach behind himself and grasp a hold of the seat instead.

Jason starts the motorcycle and then peels out of the alley and into traffic, weaving in and out and going through red lights. Bruce briefly wonders what a sight they must make, Red Hood driving a motorcycle with Batman on the back in daylight. People must think they are seeing things. The wind feels good on the only part of Bruce that is exposed and he wishes he could pull his cowl back and feel the wind through his hair.

Bruce allows himself to relax for the ride and it seems like they make it back to the cave in no time. When they pull into it, Bruce can already see Dick, Tim, Damian, and Alfred huddled around the computer. "Looks like the welcome wagon is here," Jason says quietly as he shuts the motorcycle off.

They both get off and Dick and Tim run up to the two while Damian and Alfred just walk. "Bruce! Where were you? We've been looking everywhere," Dick says, eyeing Jason.

"Hey, I would love to stay and listen to what you tell them, but I think I've done enough civil duties for one day." Jason gets back on the bike and salutes Bruce. "See you Old Man."

"Thank you Jason." Then Jason revs the bike and speeds off. Bruce watches him go before turning around to see four pairs of curious eyes. "I ended up getting injured and Jason helped me."

"Okay, and where were you this whole time?" Tim asks. Bruce doesn't answer and makes his way to the showers. He's still a bit sore from last night. "Bruce?"

He continues to ignore them, hearing Dick say, "Typical" under his breath. Bruce isn't really sure why he doesn't want them to know he was at Jason's this whole time but has a feeling it has a lot to do with the baby. The only reason why Jason even brought him back to his place is because Bruce was concerned about the baby and told Jason about it. Not to mention, Jason was only helping him because it's instinctual for both betas and alphas to help a pregnant omega and especially an unmated pregnant omega. Bruce doesn't want to have to explain all that because he doesn't want any of them to know in the first place. It's bad enough already that Jason does.

Bruce sighs and enters the shower, washing off the fake alpha scent and looking his body over. He's sporting some pretty bad black and blues from his fall and he has a slightly black and blue eye from where the guy hit him. Luckily it's not as bad as it would have been had he not had the cowl on. Bruce looks down at his stomach. It's too early for him to start showing so he still has some defining muscles on his stomach but he can now see them starting to soften. It must be his body getting ready to show. Either that or he's been feeling too sick lately to keep his exercise routine normal. He has a feeling it's the former, however.

Bruce places a hand on his stomach and swallows dryly. A spike of panic shoots through his chest and he retracts his hand as if it was stung. If he wasn't pregnant he would be starting his heat a week from now but since he is, that's not going to happen. Bruce is going to have to figure out how to hide the fact that he is missing heats until he figures out what to do. He wishes the solution was more simple than it is.

There's a knock on the door and Bruce ignores it. That is until the person calls out to him. "Master Bruce, I would like to speak to you if you don't mind."

With a sigh, Bruce shuts the water off and wraps a towel around his waist, stepping out of the shower. "Come in Alfred."

Alfred walks in with his hands behind his back. He closes the door behind him. "Sir, something has come to my attention."

Bruce turns around to dig out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from the cabinet. "What is it Alfred?"

There's a noise from something plastic being set down on the counter with a little too much force. "Would you care to explain what in heaven's name you were doing out on patrol?"

Bruce grimaces, already knowing what this is about. He steels his face and turns around to see the trashcan on the counter. He doesn't have to look inside it to know that three positive pregnancy tests are in it. "How do you know those aren't Tim's?"

"Because for one, Sir, Tim is much more responsible than you to not get pregnant. Secondly," Alfred sounds like he is barely controlling his anger which Bruce hasn't seen since he was a little kid, "this trashcan is from _your_ room."

Bruce wishes he had taken care of the trash from his room now. He forgot they were there and he forgot that Alfred would be taking it. "Alfred-"

"You said you were hurt Sir," Alfred interrupts. "How?"

"I… I fell off a roof."

Bruce can smell the anger coming off the beta and Bruce can't meet his eyes. "You risked your unborn child just to go out and fight crime and now you're telling me you actually fell off a roof?"

"The baby is fine, Alfred."

"So you think, Sir."

"No, I know so. I know the signs of a miscarriage. I studied up on them as soon as I found out about-" He looks to the floor. "As soon as I found out that I'm pregnant. I looked up all the symptoms at work, I read them a hundred times. I'm not showing any signs of losing the baby."

Alfred still has his eyes narrowed on Bruce and the stench of anger is still strong in the air. "Even so, Sir, you still endangered your child and that is unacceptable Master Bruce. That fall could have made you lose that baby. Any criminal lucky enough to hit you in the right place could have caused a miscarriage or you could have been drugged, like you frequently are, and that drug could have caused one. What were you thinking, Sir? Any number of things could have gone wrong and quite frankly you were lucky that fall didn't."

"I know Alfred."

"Then why Sir? Why did you-"

"Because I don't know if I'm going to keep it," he yells, frustrated. He really hopes the boys are back up in the Manor and can't hear him. "I might not keep it," he says more calmly.

Silence fills the room as Alfred processes. Finally, Alfred says, "That is no excuse Sir and if I am honest, I am _very_ disappointed in you." The beta grabs a hold of the trashcan and leaves, leaving Bruce in the steamy bathroom with his own self-disparaging thoughts.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

It's been a week and Alfred is still mad at him. He won't talk to Bruce unless it's to ask if he needs anything. He hasn't even asked who the sire to the baby is. "Aren't you curious?" Bruce asks, sitting in the kitchen and watching Alfred make breakfast. Alfred, as per usual this week, ignores him and continues to make the food. "Are you going to stay mad at me forever?"

"Why's Alfred mad at you?" Dick asks as he comes walking in. He sits down next to Bruce.

"Because Master Bruce decided to do something stupid."

Dick tries to hold back his laughter but he can't quite do it so he ends up making this sort of choking sound. "He already did it or is it planned?"

"Had already done it, Master Dick. What he did, however, is not my place to tell, no matter how angry I am at him."

Dick pats Bruce on the shoulder and takes his plate of food when it's handed to him. "I would just apologize, Bruce, and get it over with." He then walks out.

"Do not eat that on the couch, Sir!" Alfred calls after him, sighing when Dick disappears out of the kitchen.

"Look Alfred," Bruce begins quietly. "I haven't been out as Batman for a week. I listened to you and I'm sorry that I went out in the first place." Alfred places a plate in front of him without a word. "Alfred, please." Still nothing. "I don't get it. I already apologized multiple times for going out. Are you mad because I'm contemplating getting an abortion?" Alfred turns around and starts washing the dishes he used to make breakfast with. "Are you against it?" Silence. "Alfred, please talk to me. I… don't know what to do… about the pregnancy and… Alfred I'm… I'm scared. I'm really scared."

The beta pauses and a long sigh escapes his mouth. He turns to face Bruce, his hands sudsy from the soap. "I can't tell you what to do about this baby, Master Bruce. That is a decision you need to make."

"But can't you guide me? Like you normally do?"

"I'm afraid not this time, Sir." Alfred dries his hands and then places them on Bruce's shoulders, giving him a reassuring look. "I'm not against the abortion, Sir. I'm against you being so careless about this whole thing."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I know you are Sir." Alfred smiles at him. "Whatever decision you make, Master Bruce, I will support you on it." Alfred turns and gets back to washing. "Now, who is the sire?"

"That's another thing you're going to be disappointed in me with." Alfred turns slightly to give him a raised eyebrow. Bruce avoids eye contact. "It's Clark."

Alfred sighs and turns fully around again. "Oh, my dear boy." Alfred abandons the dishes again and sits down across from Bruce. "I can imagine why you would want to do such a thing with Mister Kent, after all, you are in love with him. But I must ask, why did Mister Kent allow such a thing to go on?"

Bruce plays with his spoon, his head bowed slightly in submission. Alfred has always been the only one he would ever submit to and even then it can sometimes be hard to do. "I didn't get pregnant outside of my heat, Alfred, and you know how alphas are when around omegas that are in heat. Problem is, is that I don't think Clark knew it. He's never seen an omega in heat besides the fake shit they show on TV and movies. I know for a fact sex ED isn't the greatest in Smallville — you know, with them advocating for abstinence only and all — so there's no way he would have learned what an omega in heat was like, plus his alphaness is Kryptonian. Kryptonian alphas have slightly different instincts than human alphas." Bruce takes a bite of his toast and wishes he had some chocolate syrup. "Before you get it in your head that I couldn't have possibly consented to this, I did. I didn't go into full heat until we were already in the middle of it. So at the beginning I was fully coherent and knew exactly what I was doing." He takes a sip of his tea. "Do we have chocolate syrup?" Alfred gets up to retrieve the chocolate syrup. "And honey, don't forget the honey."

Both are placed in front of him and Alfred sits back down. "Pregnancy is a peculiar thing, Master Bruce." Bruce hums in agreement as he slathers chocolate syrup onto his eggs and stirs honey into his tea. "So, Sir, what are you going to tell everyone about not going into heat… _again_."

Bruce looks up at the beta, half a piece of egg sticking out of his mouth. He sucks it into his mouth and chews as he thinks. Tim had gone into heat earlier this morning. Bruce's heat normally syncs up with Tim's, either starting the day Tim's does or a few days before or after Tim's starts. Since he's pregnant, however, he's not going to go into heat at all. He swallows the food in his mouth. "I still have a few days before I could start. That gives me enough time to think of something."

"You can't tell them that it is stress this time, Master Bruce, as you are not going out as Batman."

"But I told them I was too busy with League stuff to go out. For all they know, I've been spending my nights on the Watchtower. That could be causing me stress."

"Stressed about what, Father?" Damian asks as he walks in.

"Nothing." Bruce hands his plate back to Alfred in a silent plea for more food.

"-tt- By the way, Father, walking past Drake's room is a nuisance. You can smell him even with the door shut. Aren't you supposed to start your heat soon?" Damian sits down across from Bruce and a plate is placed in front of him and then one in front of Bruce.

Bruce busies himself with putting more chocolate syrup on the eggs as Dick walks in. "Any day now Dami," Dick says.

"Don't call me that Grayson."

Dick ruffles Damian's hair and hands Alfred his empty plate. "Guess you'll have to put that League stuff on hold once it starts, Bruce. If you need to, I'll be happy to help out with it while you are in heat."

"I don't think that will be a problem Dick," Bruce says.

Dick's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Right, sure, of course." He then eyes Bruce's food. "Since when do you put chocolate syrup on your food? Does bacon even _taste_ good with chocolate syrup on it?"

Bruce shrugs, taking a piece of bacon. "I like it."

Dick chuckles. "Okay." The beta takes a piece of bacon off of Bruce's plate and shoves it in his mouth. It doesn't take long for his face to scrunch up in disgust as he swallows. "Yuck, that's gross." He then grabs Bruce's tea and chugs it. Bruce watches his eldest son drink his tea and tries to not get annoyed. When Dick finishes, he sets the mug down and pats Bruce on the shoulder. "Can you meet me down in the cave once you're done?" He then exits the kitchen without an explanation as to why he wants Bruce to meet him in the cave.

Feeling suspicious, Bruce finishes his breakfast quickly and leaves Alfred and Damian in the kitchen. He goes down to the cave and sees Dick sitting at the computer. "Do you need help on a case?"

"No, actually, this isn't about a case." Dick stands and approaches him. "I was just wondering if you, you know, wanted to tell me anything? Maybe talk to me about something, anything."

Bruce narrows his eyes. "No, there isn't."

"Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me anything, right? Anything at all."

"What are you trying to get at Dick?" The beta doesn't answer him, avoiding eye contact. "Dick, answer me."

Dick sighs in defeat and finally meets his eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

Bruce contemplates lying to him, telling him that he isn't, that he is mistaken. He knows he can get away with it. Bruce has always been good at lying. But then he wonders what the point is. Dick figured it out, somehow, and is now confronting him about it. It saves Bruce from having to tell him if he decides to keep the baby. Besides, it's just Dick. He'll understand. It's okay.

It's not okay. "No," Bruce says.

Dick's face falls, disappointment flashing across it. "Bruce, come on, I know your lying."

"How so?"

"You've been acting strange. You don't drink coffee anymore, you've been drinking a lot of ginger tea which helps with nausea, you're having weird cravings of honey and chocolate syrup, you haven't been out as Batman for a week now, and you've missed two heats already."

"I thought Tim was the detective."

"I'm not stupid Bruce. You taught me how to be one too, remember?" The beta sits back down in the chair, crossing his legs.

"You're wrong about the heats. I haven't missed two of them."

"You should have started your heat by now. So, yes, you did miss two."

"I still have a few more days before I could start it."

"But we both know you won't." Dick sighs. "Look Bruce, don't lie to me. Please don't make me out to be stupid."

Bruce watches his eldest son sitting there, looking at him with those pleading eyes that he never grew out of. Dick always knew how to get what he wanted. Now he's a grown man and Bruce, looking at him now, wishes he was still just a kid. He misses when Dick would be the enthusiastic Robin who would make puns and add bat to every gadget and vehicle. He grew up too fast and now he's out of Bruce's hands and arms, living a city away with a pack bond that is only maintained with Dick's short visits. Bruce wants nothing more than to take Dick in his arms, reestablish the family bond, and tell him he loves him. He knows he never will.

"Clark is the sire," he says, giving up on trying to hide it. It's no use now, not with Dick pushing and using those pleading eyes to get what he wants.

Dick huffs a small laugh. "That's no surprise. I mean, I guess it sort of is since Clark is married to Lois, but not that you wanted to sleep with him."

"I'm not going to talk about sex with you."

"Gross, I don't want you too." Dick smiles teasingly, laughter on the edge of his voice. Dick has always been a bright and sunny child despite what has happened to him. Bruce is glad he never grew out of it. "So, is Clark like, broken up with Lois?"

"No."

"No?" Dick looks at him, confused. "Then why did he sleep with you?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it? You're my son and someone I'm not going to talk about my sex life with."

"I just want to know why, not details."

"I went into heat early. He didn't know. The end."

"Great story. Very thrilling," Dick mocks, spinning in the seat. "So as a result you got pregnant because you weren't in your right mind to have protection and he didn't know you were in heat so protection wouldn't cross his mind either. Does he know?"

"No and he's not going to know."

"What? Why?" Dick looks shocked.

"I don't want him to know."

"Bruce!"

"He can't know and you can't tell anyone, especially Tim and Damian."

Dick's shoulders slump. "Why don't you want anyone to know? Wait, just Tim and Damian? Does that mean Jason knows?"

"Yes, Jason found out that night he brought me back to the cave." Bruce looks to the floor, not wanting to see the beta's reaction to his next answer. "And I don't want anyone else to know because I might not keep it."

There's silence and it lasts for what seems like a long time. Finally, Dick speaks, his voice calm. "Okay, I won't say anything, but Bruce, I really think you should tell Clark at least. So you two, you know, can talk about what to do with the baby together instead of just you making the decision. I mean, it is his baby too right? So that means he has a right to decide what to do with it as well. I know it's your body and all, but I just think you should get his opinion too."

Bruce shakes his head no, still not looking at Dick. "No, I can't do that. Clark barely wants to acknowledge the affair let alone knowing that he has a baby. It would destroy his relationship with Lois and I won't allow that to happen. I'm not going to be the reason his relationship with Lois fails, Dick. It will also tear mine and Clark's friendship apart and I don't want to lose him. Clark doesn't need to know, whether I keep the baby or not.

Dick shakes his head, looking disappointed. "But what about it being half Kryptonian if you keep it? What will you tell Clark then? How will you hide that or keep that from him?"

"I don't know yet Dick," Bruce says. "All I know is that he can't know."

Dick sighs, sounding tired. "He deserves to know." He shrugs, shaking his head in barely concealed frustration. "But it's your life and your decision Bruce. I can't make you do anything." He gets up and starts heading out of the cave. "Don't worry, like I said, I won't tell anyone." Bruce watches him go, Dick's back to Bruce and going through the grandfather clock in reminiscence of when he quit being Robin.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

Three days later, while Bruce is in his office doing paperwork, he gets a notice from the Justice League. They want to have an emergency meeting. Bruce goes to find Alfred and runs into him as the beta is exiting Tim's room. "How is he?"

"I just got him to drink and eat a little bit. He is now resting." Bruce follows Alfred who starts to head downstairs and to the kitchen where he'll drop the tray that he is carrying off. "Do you need something Sir?"

"There's been a call for an emergency meeting on the Watchtower."

"And are you going to go to it?"

"Of course, I am." Bruce sees the anger and disappointment starting to form on Alfred's face so he makes his next statement quickly. "Don't worry. It's just a meeting. If something comes up that involves fighting crime or evil aliens, then I won't do it. I promise."

Alfred eyes him carefully before nodding slowly. "Very well, Master Bruce."

Bruce gives Alfred a quick, small smile before turning away and heading to the cave. There he dresses into his Batman suit and then beams up to the Watchtower. By the time he reaches the conference room, everyone is already there. "You know," Arthur says as Bruce sits in his seat. "An emergency meeting means to get here as soon as possible."

"There were some things I needed to take care of."

Clark looks at him, concerned. "Are you okay? We haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm fine, just some Gotham stuff." He clears his throat, trying to portray an air of authority even though he is feeling uncomfortable. He doesn't really want to be here, especially around Clark. "Now, what's the emergency?"

"You haven't been around for this, Batman, because you've been stuck in Gotham," Diana starts. She goes on to brief Bruce about the secret organization that has been giving the Leaguers trouble for the past week and a half. They talk about strategy and listen as Bruce gives his two cents on the situation, coming up with a quick plan. No one seems to notice that that plan doesn't involve him or if they do notice, then no one comments on it. "Is everyone in agreement with Batman's plan?" Everyone nods. "Good. Then the meeting is over. Thank you for coming on such short notice and thank you for your help Batman."

Bruce nods and gets up, following everyone out of the room. That's when the alarms start going off. "It's them," J'onn says. "They are attacking New York City."

Everyone jumps into action and Clark pats Bruce's shoulder once. "Come on," he says as he walks by.

A spike of panic shoots through Bruce's chest. He should have come up with an excuse before he even arrived on the Watchtower but he hardly had any time to and he doesn't have time to come up with anything now either. All the League members are way ahead of him except for Clark who is only a few paces away. Bruce has to do something or else all of them are going to wonder what is going on and he doesn't know how to explain it to them. "Clark wait!" Clark stops and turns around. "I can't go."

"What? Why? We're going to need you out there, Bruce." He comes back and grabs Bruce's arm, tugging gently. "Let's go."

Bruce pushes Clark's hand off him, feeling his heart pound rapidly in his chest. He suddenly wishes he had skipped breakfast. "Clark, I _can't_ ," he says more sternly, putting emphasis on the can't.

"Why not?" He watches in dismay and panic as Clark's eyes drag down his body as if in slow motion but Bruce is still too slow to stop it. Bruce feels like he can't breathe. "Are you not feeling we-" Clark cuts off as soon as his eyes reach Bruce's abdomen. Bruce watches, holding his breath, as multiple emotions pass over Clark's face: confusion, denial, humor —as if he thinks Bruce is trying to trick him — and then finally settling on shock. "Oh… oh my gosh." Bruce wants to turn around and run away but his feet feel heavy and he can't move them, as if they've been superglued to the floor. "Bruce, you're…"

"I know," Bruce manages to get out. "I know and we'll discuss it later. Now go, they need you."

"Right." Clark sounds like he is in a daze. "Don't go anywhere. We can talk when I get back."

Bruce swallows thickly and nods. Satisfied, Clark turns away and then speeds off, catching up with the others. Bruce still feels like he is choking on air and he's shaking. Shaking like he did when he first found out about the pregnancy because this can't be happening, not this too. Too many people are finding out in a too short amount of time. First Jason, then Alfred, then Dick, and now Clark knows as well. Clark knows and he's not supposed to.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce calms himself and thinks. He can still salvage this. Clark doesn't need to know that it's his baby. Bruce can just tell Clark that the baby is someone else's and Clark will be none the wiser. Yes, that will work. It has to. Clark can never know.

Calming himself with that thought, Bruce goes to the monitor womb and watches as the Justice League's fight plays out. They utilize the plan that Bruce had come up with and win against the adversary in no time. Soon all of them return back to the Watchtower, congratulating everyone. He watches on the cameras as Clark makes his way to the monitor womb. It's not long before he ends up in the same room as Bruce, standing there awkwardly as he eyes him. They both stare at each other for a good minute until Clark finally says something. "So… you're pregnant."

"And you stink," Bruce deadpans.

"Excuse me?"

"You came back from that fight smelly and it's not pleasant."

Clark looks at himself and sniffs the air. "I can barely smell anything." When he looks back at Bruce, one of his eyebrows is raised. "But I suppose being pregnant will make your sense of smell stronger. Amazing that it's stronger than mine though. I'll just go… um, wash up really quick." He then speeds away and Bruce counts down the minutes. It only takes Clark two minutes to return smelling like body soap and coconut shampoo. "Okay, better?"

Bruce nods. "Yeah." He then points to the chair next to his. "Sit and don't talk so loudly. I don't want any of the others to know."

"Okay." Clark sits down in the offered chair and stares at Bruce some more. When it's obvious Bruce isn't going to initiate the conversation, Clark clears his throat. "So… um, who is the sire?"

Bruce sighs a breath of quiet relief. Clark doesn't realize that he is the sire and Bruce needs to keep it that way. "Some alpha at a charity event that I hooked up with."

"Really?" Clark seems surprised. "I thought that reputation of yours was false."

"It is but that doesn't mean that I _don't_ sleep with people. I'm not celibate, Clark."

"Right, yeah I know, I just… I don't know, thought you would at least use… you know… um, protection." Clark's face is a bright red with embarrassment.

"You and I didn't."

Clark's face falls and he frowns, squirming a little in his seat. It's obvious that he doesn't want to talk about what they did together. "No, we didn't but that's different. We know each other. That alpha at the charity event, I mean, do you even know them at all besides what you know about them at those parties?"

"No."

"See… different."

Bruce sighs and decides to change the topic back to the fake alpha instead of the two of them. "I usually do use protection. Normally condoms outside of my heat and then birth control when I'm in heat."

Clark looks to the floor. "So you shared your heat with this alpha? Is it going to be a serious relationship then?"

"First off, not everyone you share a heat with is someone you're going to get into a serious relationship with. It can be a one heat stand." Clark looks up then. "Second off, omegas can get pregnant outside of heats."

"They can?"

"Leave it to Smallville health class to teach you the important stuff," Bruce grumbles then says, "Yes. It's about a twenty-five percent chance. The closer an omega gets to starting their heat, the higher the percentage gets."

"How far away were you?"

"I thought two days."

"You thought?"

"I ended up starting early." At this, Bruce avoids looking at him. "The alpha didn't know that I had started."

"Wait, so you didn't consent?" Clark looks horrified, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

Bruce sighs. "I did. I didn't peak in my heat until we were already in the middle of it. At the beginning I was fully coherent and could consent fully."

Clark looks skeptical. "I don't know Bruce."

"Don't worry, Clark." Bruce watches him, still seeing how unconvinced Clark is. If this is how Clark feels about the sex, Bruce can never tell him that it was their sex that got him pregnant. "Either way, it was an accident and unplanned."

"Are you going to keep it?" Clark asks, looking to the floor again. Bruce knows exactly how Clark feels about abortion. Not that they ever talked about it with each other before, but Clark is from a small town in the Midwest. Of course, he would be against it.

"I don't know. I have to decide soon though. Doctors recommend you get it done no later than fourteen weeks," Bruce informs.

Clark looks up again. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." Bruce knows it's a mistake to say the exact time he's been pregnant the moment Clark starts to respond.

Clark looks to the side in thought. "Oh, so you still have a little bit longer to-" Clark cuts off and his smile melts into a frown. His eyes snap back to Bruce and Bruce feels his heart stop. "Decide." He seems to have stopped breathing but Bruce knows Clark doesn't need to breathe anyways. "It's… it's mine, isn't it?"

Bruce get up and tries to give Clark an explanation. "Clark-"

"No," Clark gets up from the chair abruptly, his skin unusually pale. "Don't lie to me. Don't lie to me anymore."

Before Bruce can stop himself, he hangs his head. Maybe Alfred isn't the only one Bruce can submit too after all. "Clark, listen to me."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Bruce doesn't say anything, his mouth and throat feeling dry and his heart is pounding so fast that he's surprised that it hasn't beat out of his chest yet. "Answer me," Clark growls, his voice loud and demanding, an order made from an alpha to an omega.

Without meaning to, Bruce acts immediately, instinctively, and he can't stop it before it's too late. He flinches and takes a few steps back, hands clasped together behind his back and his head hung to the lowest point it can go. It's the most submissive stance an omega can do without actually kneeling and once Bruce is in the pose, he can't seem to pry himself out. He doesn't say anything despite being ordered to answer, his rebellion the only semblance of dignity Bruce seems to have left. The disobedience would normally get an omega slapped if not worse. Bruce's heart hammers in his ears.

There's a long silence that is filled with heavy air. Finally, Clark speaks up again, sounding surprised. "I'm sorry." Bruce doesn't get out of the submissive pose. "I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean to sound like that. Just… Bruce, please. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No."

Even without looking at the alpha, he knows Clark looks hurt. He hears ruffling, as if Clark is rubbing at his forehead. "I can't believe you were never going to tell me." Clark pauses, letting out a sigh. "Please don't submit like that. It just looks strange coming from you." Still, Bruce doesn't move. "Bruce, please."

Bruce slowly pulls himself out of the submission, reeling in the instincts and pushing them back down deep within himself where they belong. He lets his arms swing to his side and his head lifts, eyes meeting Clark's. "Don't you _ever_ have me do that again."

"I know, I'm sorry," Clark pleads. "I swear I didn't mean too."

"You better not have, Clark, because that will _never_ happen again."

"I know and I would never ask you too, I…" Clark rubs his face in frustration. "This isn't what we should be talking about right now." He goes and slowly sits back down in the chair that he had been in a few minutes ago. "Why weren't you going to tell me?"

Bruce, following Clark's lead, sits back down as well. "Because like I said, I'm not sure whether I'm going to keep it."

Clark looks like he's just been struck with Kryptonite. "And you think just because of that, you should keep it from me? You didn't think that I deserve to know that you're carry my child, that I deserve to have a say whether or not this child lives? How dare you Bruce. How dare you keep that from me." Bruce can't look Clark in the eyes and see how much he has hurt him. He never intended for Clark to get hurt but, yet again, he never intended for the alpha to even know about the baby. "You kept it from me for two months and then you were going to keep it from me for longer, even going as far as lying about who the sire is when I found out. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"I didn't keep it from you for two months. I only found out a little over a week ago."

"A little over week then. Still bad enough Bruce."

"I thought if and when you found out about the baby, lying about who the sire is would be good enough."

"And the baby being half Kryptonian? How were you going to keep _that_ from me?" Clark sounds angry and hurt, and the smell of it in the air that is coming off him is poignant and strong.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know! You can't just hide a super powered baby, Bruce!"

"I know."

"You know, and you were still going to keep it from me! How could you do this to me, Bruce?" Clark almost sounds like he is going to start crying and when Bruce sneaks a quick glance at him, he can see the Kryptonian's eyes shining. "I thought we were best friends."

"Best friends don't sleep with each other, Clark!" Bruce yells. "This was my problem, not yours."

"Right," Clark says, sounding exasperated. "Your problem. Because the all mighty _Batman_ takes everything on even when it involves other people's live too. That baby is also mine Bruce. You should have told me."

"You're married." The smell of distress immediately comes off of Clark and Bruce can't stop himself from scrunching his nose in disgust. He's glad he's wearing the cowl still in order to hide it. "What do you want me to say? You're mated and married to Lois, a beta. You've never been with an omega. Sleeping together was a mistake and this was the consequence. I wasn't going to burden your relationship with Lois over something that I don't even know if I'm going to have."

Clark, by now is shaking his head. "And that's another thing that you failed to tell me. That you were in heat the whole time we were having sex. Do you even know how that makes me feel, knowing that you might have not been able to consent to us doing that?"

"Clark-"

"No." There are definite tears in Clark's eyes now. "No, Bruce. I'm not stupid. Omegas in heat can't fully consent. That means you couldn't either." Clark looks away, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

Bruce gets up and kneels in front of him. He doesn't do it in a submissive way and only does it to comfort Clark. "Clark, listen to me. You didn't do what you are thinking you did. You didn't. I was fully coherent and fully consented during the beginning."

"But not the rest. You couldn't tell me no. You couldn't tell me to stop."

"Clark, that's the way heats work. You consent during the beginning and you just… can't during the rest. That's just how it is."

Clark gets up again, pushing past Bruce and wiping at his face to rid the tears. Bruce gets up too and faces him. "No but you're supposed to be able to consent to it prior to the heat. That's not what we did."

"You didn't take advantage of me, Clark. I promise. _I promise_. I wanted to do it whether I was in heat or not. You _did not_ do what you are thinking. You _did not_ rape me, Clark. I swear to you that you didn't." Clark still looks distressed. Still looks unconvinced. "Look, it's my body. I'm the _only one_ who can decide whether or not I was raped, by you or anyone else, and I'm telling you, Clark, right here, right now, that _you did not_." He cups the sides of Clark's face and Clark finally looks him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I kept this from you, I know I shouldn't have and it was wrong. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I was just," Bruce huffs, "believe it or not I was scared." This earns him a small smile from the alpha, as if the alpha is thinking, _What you? Scared? Never._ "I was scared and I didn't want your relationship with Lois to fall apart over this. I didn't want to be that reason."

Clark sniffles, pulls away, and wipes his eyes on the back of his hands. He then looks back to Bruce. "Bruce, me having an affair… that's my fault, that's my responsibility. I'm the one who has to own up to that and accept the consequences. It's not your job to protect my relationship with Lois. Mine and Lois' relationship is my responsibility, my problem."

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?"

"I have to, Bruce. I've kept the affair a secret long enough and this baby, it's not right to keep it from her. She deserves to know too." Bruce nods. "Do I have your permission to tell her?"

Bruce almost says no, to keep up the lie so his relationship won't suffer for it. But he knows Clark is right. Now that Clark knows about the baby, his mate deserves to know as well. Bruce nods. "Yeah, you can tell her."

Clark takes a deep breath. "I probably shouldn't put it off then."

"Clark," Clark turns back around, having already started to leave. "I really am sorry that I hurt you."

Clark stares at him as if he doesn't believe him. "Yeah, well, I guess the real question is, is if you're sorry that keeping this from me is what hurt me, or if me finding out and getting hurt is what you're sorry for." Bruce doesn't know how to answer this so he decides to just not say anything. Anger and hurt flashes back onto Clark's face. "You still wish I didn't know, don't you?" Still Bruce doesn't answer and Clark shakes his head in a combination of anger, hurt, disappointment, and exasperation. "I'll let you know how it goes with Lois."

Bruce watches him go, knowing Clark is right with his guess that he wishes Clark still didn't know. Clark knowing only makes things that much more complicated and with Lois being added into the mix… well Bruce is feeling really tired suddenly. With a heavy, defeated sigh, Bruce goes home and heads to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

 **A/N: Please remember, no Lois bashing in the comments.**

Bruce hasn't heard from Clark for a week. A week of silence from him and not knowing how his reveal about the affair to Lois went. Clark said he would tell Bruce how it went. If Clark has to wait a week before even calling Bruce to tell him, then it must have gone bad, right? He must be still dealing with the consequences of it.

The longer Bruce doesn't hear from Clark, the longer he worries. Plus, he's come up with an idea of how to decide whether or not to keep the baby. Bruce keeps flipping back and forth from keeping the baby and getting rid of it. He can't make up his mind because no matter which one he entertains, it feels wrong. So instead of coming up with the final decision himself, he's going to have Clark decide. Whatever Clark decides to do; Bruce will do that. He'll just have to make it clear to Clark that he needs to be objective of the matter instead of subjective with bias views. Bruce is sure Clark will be able to do it.

When another four days pass without word from Clark, Bruce decides to call him instead. "Hello?"

"Clark?"

"Bruce," he says Bruce's name in a whisper and Bruce can hear him walking. "Now is _really_ not a good time."

"It's been a week and four days Clark." Bruce puts a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, savoring the chocolate syrup that is drenched on top of it. "You said you would tell me how it went."

"Yeah, well, it's not going good as you should know." Bruce hears Clark sit down and wonders if he is on his couch or on his bed like Bruce is. "Lois is understandably pissed and pretty much won't talk to me and when we do talk it's nothing but yelling."

"Did you expect anything different?"

"No, of course, not," he says. "But, of course, I never expected to have this conversation with her in the first place. I think it wouldn't be so bad if it was just sex but getting you pregnant… that pretty much put the icing on the cake."

"Hmm, cake actually sounds really good right now." Bruce gets up to find Alfred, carrying the phone in one hand and his ice cream in the other.

"Bruce," Clark sounds annoyed. "Stay on topic."

"I want cake, Clark, which means I'm going to go get some cake."

Clark sighs. "You're already having cravings?"

Bruce hums his answer and finds Alfred in the kitchen making lunch. "Especially chocolate syrup and honey." Clark chuckles on the other side of the phone. "Alfred, do you think you could make some cake?" Alfred raises an eyebrow at him. "Chocolate with-"

"With chocolate syrup, yes, I know, Sir." Alfred turns back to the pan on the stove. "I will get on that as soon as I am done making lunch, Master Bruce."

"Thank you." He then exits the kitchen and makes his way back to his bedroom, ice cream still in hand. "I was actually experiencing a lot of morning sickness for a while but that has seemed to stop. Now I'm just starving all the time."

"Well, you are eating for two," Clark says as he laughs.

Bruce decides to transition the conversation at this point to something else. "Can you come over? I have something I want to discuss with you that can't be done over the phone."

There's a short pause before Clark whispers, "I don't think that's a really good idea, Bruce."

"It'll just be quick. If you really need to not have Lois know you're meeting me, then tell her that you are going to the Watchtower or something. She should believe that if it's about League business."

"Yeah," Clark sighs. "Another lie."

"Sometimes it can't be helped."

"Like you lying to me about the baby couldn't be helped?" Bruce doesn't say anything. "Don't think that I'm not still angry with you, Bruce. You really hurt me."

"I know and I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

Clark sighs again. "I don't know, just… give me time I guess. I'll get over it." Clark takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'll come but only for a few minutes. When do you want me?"

Bruce looks at himself. He's not even dressed yet. "Twenty minutes if you can. Meet in the cave."

"Okay, I'll be there." Clark then hangs up the phone.

Bruce abandons his empty ice cream bowl on his side table and goes to his closet. He undresses out of his pajamas and looks at himself in the mirror. He turns so he can see a profile view of himself. He's got the tiniest of bumps now, something that seems to have appeared overnight. It's not something that anyone would notice unless they were looking for it and it's easily covered up by his clothes. Bruce rubs his hand over it and tries to swallow down the immediate spike of panic that shoots through him. Swallowing, he quickly grabs a shirt and puts it on and then puts on some pants. After he is dressed in black jeans and a maroon polo — as casual as Bruce Wayne gets when meeting with someone — he goes down to the cave to await the Kryptonian's arrival.

Clark flies in just on time, not a minute before or after twenty minutes. He lands gracefully next to Bruce. "Hey, so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"The baby."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine but, Clark, my window is closing fast. I need to know whether or not to keep this baby."

Clark is no longer looking at him and instead wandering around the cave. "You haven't decided?"

"No." Bruce swallows. "I don't know what to decide. That's why I want _you_ to decide." Clark's head whips around to his direction in shock. "I need you to put aside your own beliefs and decide whether or not I'm going to get an abortion. I know you're against them but, Clark, this is something you need to take _very_ seriously. Put your own beliefs aside and really think about what keeping this baby will do and what getting rid of it will do."

Clark is still looking at him as if he grew a second head. "Are you kidding?" When Bruce doesn't say anything, the alpha huffs. "I can't believe you. I can't _believe_ you are making me make the decision. It's your baby too Bruce. Hell, it's _your_ body."

"Clark-"

"I'm not against it."

"What?"

"I'm not against abortions, thanks for making that assumption just because of where I grew up. Very detective like of you." Clark is looking irritated, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, I don't like abortions but I'm not a bigot. It's not up to me whether someone keeps a baby they're not ready for or want. It's that person's body and life. They have every right to decide for themselves. Pro-life, pro-choice, it's not that black and white, Bruce."

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong." Clark turns away from him and starts floating around again. "I still can't believe you want me to make the final decision. You want _me_ to decide what you do with _your_ body."

"But, Clark, the baby is yours too. You even said so yourself that you should have a say in what happens to it."

"A say in it, Bruce." Clark throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "Only you would make that complicated." Clark faces Bruce. "Listen, Bruce, yes, I deserve a say in what happens to my own baby but in the end it's your body, your decision. I can give my opinion all I want but you are the one that still needs to make the deciding factor." He sighs. "I know what I want you to do but I'm not going to tell you, Bruce. I don't want you to hear what I want, totally disregard the other things I just said, and then do what I want just because _I_ want it. I'm not going to give you an easy way out of this no matter how much you want one."

"But I don't know. I don't know Clark. When I think about keeping the baby I get this panicky feeling but when I think about getting an abortion, it just… it feels wrong. Both feel wrong and I don't know what to do or decide. I _need you_ too."

"Well I'm sorry Bruce but I'm not going to. I'm not trying to be harsh or mean here but-"

"It's unfair to leave the decision all up to me."

"And it's not unfair to do the same thing to me?" Clark asks, sounding exasperated.

"I'm not supposed to be fair. I'm Batman. But you, you're Superman and Superman is supposed to be fair."

"Bruce," Clark says in a chuckle. "It doesn't work that way. I'm sorry but it doesn't. You have to make a decision and then tell me. After you tell me what _you_ want to do, then I'll tell you my opinion on what I think you should do. That's just how it's going to be Bruce."

Bruce goes and sits down in his chair, rubbing his face. "What about Lois? What does she want?"

Clark sighs and goes over to Bruce in order to sit in the air. "Not that it matters what Lois wants you to do but she hasn't actually said anything about whether you should keep it or not." Clark looks at him apprehensively. "However, she has said that she wants to talk to you. I told her that wasn't going to happen. I didn't think it was a good idea."

"No, I think it should happen." Clark raises his eyebrows. "She's your mate Clark, she deserves to confront me and tell me her opinion."

"Are you sure? It could go really badly."

Bruce nods. "I'm sure. We'll meet somewhere public though."

"Okay, I'll… um, arrange it then. When's a good time for you?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about tonight for dinner then? We can go to some restaurant, preferably somewhere that isn't too fancy that way if this thing goes bad, we're not being too rude."

Bruce gets back up and Clark puts his feet back on the ground. "No, a fancy place will mean we'll have to be on our best behaviors which means we'll be less likely to make a scene. Just make sure Lois knows that I don't want the public to know. So that means no making an article about it and no yelling matches in the middle of a restaurant where everyone can hear."

"Got it." Clark gives him a small smile but it's weak and not reassuring. "I better get back. She is going to be really mad that I came to see you but since we're going to be meeting, I'm going to have to tell her."

"Clark," Bruce stops him. "Don't get used to lying to her. Lying doesn't suit you."

Clark nods, looking Bruce up and down. "Yeah, that's your job." Bruce looks down to the floor from that comment but doesn't hang his head in order to submit. When he looks back up, Clark is gone.

Bruce sighs and goes back upstairs and to the kitchen to talk to Alfred. "Hello, Master Bruce. I've just started on that cake you want," Alfred says as he whisks the batter. "Your lunch is on the counter and chocolate syrup is next to it at the ready."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce sits at the island and pours some chocolate syrup onto his food. "I won't be home for supper. I'll be eating with Clark and Lois."

Alfred looks behind himself to Bruce, looking skeptical. "Are you sure that is wise, Sir?"

"She's his mate, Alfred. She deserves to talk to me or yell at me or whatever she wants to do."

"I do hope you aren't blaming yourself for Mister Kent's relationship trouble. Mister Kent also decided to sleep with you. It wasn't just your idea, Master Bruce." He goes back to whisking.

"I'm not I just… feel responsible I guess."

"Ah, yes. You do have a tendency to take the weight of the world and everyone else's problems onto your shoulders, Master Bruce."

"Alfred," Bruce takes a bite of food and continues once he swallows, "I'm the one who didn't realize I was going into heat. I'm the reason Clark was affected by it. Doesn't that make it my responsibility?"

"Not, Sir, if your heat hit you early, you were distracted by whatever you were doing while it began, and the fact still remains that Mister Kent didn't realize it either." Alfred pours the cake batter into two round pans. "I don't see anyone at fault Master Bruce, except biology." Bruce uses the time that it takes to chew to think about Alfred's response. "But, knowing you, Sir, you will disregard everything that I just said and still take responsibility." Bruce looks at him sheepishly, knowing Alfred is right. "I just hope that no matter what you choose to do with the baby, it won't make your sense of responsibility worse." Alfred puts the pans into the oven, turns to Bruce, pats him on the shoulder, and then exits the kitchen.

Bruce finishes his food, makes a reservation at a restaurant, and then texts Clark the time and location of it. Hopefully he's had enough time to convince Lois. Afterwards, he goes and takes a shower, dressing in a black button up and black dress pants. Once he is done, he works down in the cave until it's finally time to go meet Clark and Lois. Bruce decides to have Alfred drive him there and he arrives twenty minutes early since he doesn't want to walk towards the table with Clark and Lois already sitting there. When the hostess walks away after showing him to the table, all there is left to do is wait nervously.

He's hungry, starving really, but when the waitress comes over to order his food, he tells her that he is waiting for some more people. She insists on taking his drink order and as much as Bruce would love to order something alcoholic, he settles for water instead. When twenty-five minutes past and two glasses of water have been drunk, Bruce starts to worry. Clark isn't normally late which must mean it's Lois who is holding everything up. But that makes it sound like Bruce is blaming Lois for everything and that's not what he is doing.

When it's ten minutes past the time they were supposed to meet, Bruce takes out his cellphone to see if Clark left him a message. There is none, however, so he tries calling. At the second ring, the two chairs in front of him are pulled out. "Hey, Bruce, sorry we're late."

Bruce stops the call and looks at the two. Clark's smile looks like it's strained and his muscles are tense. Looking at Lois, Bruce notices that she doesn't look happy. She's giving Bruce a scalding look that if she were the one with heat vision, Bruce would be dead ten times over. Bruce clears his throat. "I was just trying to call you."

"Oh," Clark exclaims. "I thought that was you. I felt my phone vibrating." He then pulls out his cellphone to confirm it. "Yep… one missed call from Bruce Wayne." Clark gives him an easy smile but it falls when Lois is the one to clear her throat this time. Bruce watches as Clark shoots her a wary look and then bows his head in submission. It's an interesting sight. Bruce, for one, has never heard of an alpha submitting to anyone other than other alphas. Plus, Bruce has never seen _Superman_ submit to anyone. He hasn't even seen mild mannered Clark Kent bow his head to anyone. He's always had the projection of tough, dominate alpha no matter what persona he is taking on. Even when he's a stumbling mess as Clark Kent he's been nothing less than a dominate alpha who bows his head to no one. It's peculiar to see it now with a beta. "Have you ordered?"

Bruce glances to Lois who is looking at the menu Bruce had the waitress keep there. "Just water."

"I'm sure you're hungry," Lois says which startles Bruce. "Unless you're feeling nauseas."

Bruce shakes his head and takes his own menu even though he's looked through it at least fifteen times already. Clark does the same with his, keeping his head bowed. "No, I haven't had any morning sickness in a few days."

Lois hums, the only acknowledgment to what he said. They spend the next few minutes in an awkward silence until the waitress comes over to take their food order and Clark and Lois' drink order. Clark orders a soda while Lois orders some red wine. "Because I feel like I'm going to need it," she explains.

The air around the table is thick with a mixture of anger and anxiety, distress coming off Clark in waves. Bruce knows he is contributing to the anxious smell as well, his heart pounding in his chest hard and it's no question where the anger is coming from, not with Lois giving him narrowed eyed, accusing looks. All of them are silent the entire time they wait for the waitress to bring their food. When Lois and Clark's drinks are put in front of them, Clark finally lifts his head, coming out of the submissive pose. Bruce gives him a curious look but Clark is avoiding his eyes.

The food doesn't take much longer after that to arrive, however, no one even makes to begin eating. Bruce can no longer take it. He's a man who can tolerate many things but being in awkward situations that make him feel uncomfortable, especially if that situation has to do with interacting with others, has always been a weakness of his. Bruce clears his throat and picks up his fork, stabbing a carrot. "Do you want to yell at me? Is that why you're so silent?"

"Oh I want to do a whole lot of things but I can't because I don't want to make a scene," Lois says, not looking at him and finally digging into her own food. Clark takes advantage of the prompt and starts eating as well. "You have no idea how angry I am."

"No, I suppose I don't but I can imagine," Bruce says, swallowing the carrot.

Lois, when she finally looks up at him, looks like she is barely keeping control of herself with fire burning in her eyes. "You're not the one who had their mate cheat on them and then get that person pregnant."

"Would it have been better if it was just the sex?" Bruce asks, remembering what Clark had told him.

Lois scoffs. "It wouldn't have been 'better' either way. Cheating is cheating Bruce."

"I know," Bruce agrees. "I just thought that me getting pregnant out of it must sting more… make it hurt more. Especially since-" he cuts himself off, not knowing if he should say it.

Unfortunately, Lois wants to know it anyways. "Especially what?"

Bruce hesitates. He doesn't want to escalate things any more than they already are. "Especially since you and Clark don't have kids."

Clark squirms and finally says something, having been just listening before. His head is bowed again and he won't meet anyone's eyes. "He knows we've tried in the past."

"You told him?"

"He's my best friend Lois."

"Yeah, I can see that by the way you slept with him." She's glaring daggers at the side of Clark's head which stays bowed in submission. "Telling him we were trying is one thing, but telling him that our attempts have failed is another, Clark."

"I really don't see the big deal," Clark whispers.

Bruce watches as the fire in Lois' eyes flares and she barely sets her fork down in a controlled manner. "The problem is, is that I don't need everyone to know that I've been struggling to get pregnant. You shouldn't have said anything until it was a done deal, until I actually was pregnant."

Clark glances at her, coming out of the submission. "But you're a beta, isn't that normal?"

The silence is deafening and the raw hurt on Lois' face is painful to see. Bruce finds himself getting angry on her behalf. She stares at Clark as he stares back, Clark obviously not knowing what he did wrong. Lois looks down to her plate, clears her throat, wipes her mouth with the cloth napkin, and then stands. "Would you please excuse me; I need to use the restroom."

When she's gone, Clark turns to him. "What did I do wrong?"

"You are a clueless idiot." Bruce narrows his eyes and glares at Clark accusingly.

"What? What did I do? Bruce, I don't understand."

Bruce's anger grows. "You've lived on Earth your entire life and you don't understand what you just did?" Clark shrugs. "It's hard for both betas and alphas to get pregnant. More so for alphas but hard for betas nonetheless. How the hell do you think it makes her feel to fall under that category of betas that have a hard time conceiving? It probably makes her feel like shit, Clark," he says, barely holding back his anger. "And you just opened your mouth and basically shoved it back into her face. Way to be considerate."

"You don't need to get so mad at me. I didn't know it was such a touchy subject for betas."

Bruce sits back and crosses his arms, looking away from Clark. "Well it is. And for future reference, before you open your mouth to an alpha as well, it's touchy for them too."

Clark sighs and Bruce steals a glance in his direction. He's leaning on the table, rubbing at his face. "Great, like this conversation wasn't going to be unpleasant enough as it is. Now I've got you angry at me too."

This time Bruce sighs and tries to calm himself. "Look, all I'm saying is you've already slighted Lois by cheating on her and getting me pregnant. You don't need to add insulting her because of her caste onto that."

"I didn't know," Clark says, sounding frustrated. "I didn't know, okay? I'm sorry I'm not the perfect Superman that everyone wants me to be."

"Clark-"

"I make mistakes," Clark interrupts. "People seem to forget that when you're as powerful as I am and is supposed to be the all good, all perfect hero that everyone idolizes." He looks to the table, his shoulders slouching in defeat. "I feel like I'm never allowed to make a mistake and when I eventually do, people are disappointed and unforgiving. I'm held to too high of standards Bruce. I can't possibly live up to them."

"No one is asking you to."

"Yes they are." Clark meets his eyes and gives him a small, tired smile. "You know they are."

"I'm not."

Clark huffs a laugh and his smile finally turns genuine. "I wish that was enough Bruce but you're not the world."

Before Bruce can respond to that, Lois comes back. Bruce adverts his eyes to his plate, continuing to eat. He listens vaguely as Clark apologizes to Lois and Lois, despite the situation the three of them are in, forgives Clark for his statement. "Now," Lois says afterwards. "How about we talk about what we actually gathered for, shall we? Bruce," she waits until she's got Bruce's full attention. "Tell me why you slept with my mate?"

"I went into heat," Bruce responds. "I didn't know I was starting and Clark didn't recognize the signs."

"And, what, you didn't recognize them either? You're an omega, you should have known. You go through them every month."

"I know. Yes, I should have but I wasn't expecting to start because I thought I was supposed to start two days later. Not only did I end up starting early, but I was also distracted and so I didn't pay any attention to the signs. By the time the signs of heat started getting recognizable, I was already too out of it to do anything." Clark looks away at that, looking guilty. Bruce realizes then that Clark still feels like he had taken advantage of him. He'll have to try and convince him otherwise again later. "You know how alphas get when around an in heat omega."

Lois huffs. "Yeah, they pretty much start drooling." Clark squirms at this.

"Clark is a Kryptonian alpha. That means he responds slightly different than how a human alpha responds and so I didn't realize that's what he was responding to. Clark has never been around an in heat omega and so, of course, he wouldn't be able to recognize the signs of being affected by the pheromones."

"Okay, so maybe Clark gets a pass." Clark looks up hopefully but is shot down by a look from Lois. "Which I'm not saying he'll get. I'm still pissed at him."

"I'm right here. You don't need to talk as if I'm not."

"You should have been coherent enough in the beginning of your heat to be able to stop it," Lois continues, ignoring Clark's statement. "You should have done that. You should have stopped it, or, better yet, not have done it at all rather than sleep with my mate."

"I know."

"And Clark," she proceeds angrily. "You shouldn't have even been tempted by him, heat or no heat. I understand getting turned on by the pheromones or whatever, but you should have been able to resist it."

Clark looks down guiltily. "I know, Lois."

"You both know and yet you two still did it." Lois sounds like a mixture of angry and sad. "You two really, really hurt me and I don't know how I'm supposed to get over this. Especially now that you, Bruce, are pregnant with my mate's baby. I feel betrayed, as if I'm not good enough."

"Of course, you are Lois," Clark tries. "I love you and only you, I promise." Bruce ignores the sting that confession causes in his chest. This isn't the time to feel hurt or jealous over Clark loving his mate.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Clark."

"You can, I promise, Lo. Something like this will never happen again."

"How can you be so sure?" she asks. "Apparently, according to Bruce, the only reason why you even slept with him is because of pheromones. What if you're near another omega that goes through an early heat? Then what?"

"Lois-"

"I want you to get an abortion," she says, turning to Bruce.

Clark stops talking and his eyes widen in shock as Bruce stops chewing in surprise. The silence that has descended between them is heavy. Bruce swallows the food in his mouth with difficulty, his mouth suddenly dry. "Lois," Clark starts and Bruce has to take a sip of his water. He's no longer hungry. "Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"What's there to talk about Clark? I don't want you to have a baby with someone else. You told me Bruce doesn't know whether or not he is going to keep the baby so I don't see why you have a problem with me stating what I want him to do."

Bruce feels like he should be angry at Clark for telling Lois such a thing but at the moment he's too focused on his chest hurting and his stomach doing flips. He can't even look at the two and instead stares at his plate. "I haven't even told him what I want because he should make the decision himself," Clark says.

"And what, Clark? Our entire lives depend on _his_ decision? We don't get a say?"

"It's his life too, Lois." Bruce feels like he is going to be sick.

"But it also affects us, Clark! Him having this baby will change our lives forever. Is that really what you want? You are willing to have a baby with someone other than your wife, your _mate_ , raise it with this other person, all while still in a relationship with the _only_ person you should be having a child with? You're willing to allow such a _huge_ thing to happen and change _everything_?"

"That's not up to me." Bruce swallows thickly, staring at his carrots. He doesn't want to listen to this.

"Yes it is! Yes, it is Clark! It's not just up to one person. It doesn't _just_ affect him. This will affect me, you, him, our _entire families_. We have a right to voice our opinion on something this big and life changing, we have every right to tell him what we want. It's our lives too, Clark."

"But Lois it's-"

"Stop," Bruce interrupts, still staring at his plate. He's heard enough and just wants it all to stop, to go away. "Stop." Both Lois and Clark fall silent, turning to him. Bruce looks up. "I've made a decision." He swallows, feeling his stomach flip. "I'll get an abortion."

Lois shows no outward reaction to his statement but Clark's mouth falls open and he shakes his head slightly. "Bruce-"

"It's my decision, Clark." Bruce stands and pulls out enough money for the bill, placing it on the table. "I'm getting it." He then walks away and out of the restaurant.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

Bruce doesn't feel well. He's been throwing up for the past three days and hasn't been able to keep anything down when he has eaten. It would seem the morning sickness has returned though he won't have to deal with it for much longer. He made an appointment at the hospital to get the abortion which is tomorrow afternoon. No one besides Clark and Lois knows about his decision to terminate the pregnancy. He hasn't even told Alfred yet and Bruce is used to keeping secrets but this one is bigger. Keeping it from Alfred and Dick is making him anxious. He doesn't know why this time, this secret, is so different but it is. Bruce even briefly wondered if he should go out and try and find Jason to tell him, just to try and help his distress with keeping it from everyone but had decided not to in the end.

Bruce groans and sets his forehead down on the toilet seat, eyes closed. He's kneeling in front of the toilet, having just thrown up for the fourth time today and it's only noon. Someone knocks on the bathroom door and then enters before Bruce can say anything. A hand rubs at his back as the intruder kneels down beside him. "Hey," Bruce opens his eyes and turns his head to see Dick. "Still not feeling well?" Bruce shakes his head. "Alfred made you some ginger tea. He's even thinking about putting ginger in your food." At the mention of food, Bruce groans in agony and then retches into the toilet again. "Sorry." Dick grabs a hold of his elbow once he's done and helps him up. "Come on, let's get you in bed so you can rest a little."

Bruce follows Dick back out to his room and allows the beta to help him into bed. "You've been spending a lot of time here since you found out about the baby," Bruce says as Dick places his tea on the nightstand.

Dick shrugs. "I guess I just feel compelled to. I'm still part of the pack, Bruce, and as a beta in the pack, it's my job to help take care of everyone."

"You mean help take care of the helpless omega."

"That's not what I said," Dick snaps. "Don't twist my words." Dick motions to the tea before turning to leave. "Drink your tea, it'll help you feel better."

Dick is halfway to the door when Bruce stops him. "Dick?" Dick turns and looks at him. "Do you want a little brother or sister?"

Dick chuckles. "You mean besides the ones I already have?" He shrugs. "Sure, why not?" Bruce frowns and Dick notices this and frowns in turn. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you asking that?"

Bruce swallows, feeling his stomach twist again. He doesn't look Dick in the eyes, not wanting to see the beta's reaction. "I've decided to get an abortion."

Dick is silent for a long time and when Bruce chances a look at him, he's rubbing at his chin and looking at Bruce. "Okay," he says slowly. "Why?"

Bruce sits up and stares at his lap. "Because that's what I want."

"Are you sure?" Dick asks, coming over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," he says even though it feels like a lie.

Dick nods. "Does Alfred know?"

Shaking his head, Bruce says, "No, I haven't told him yet."

"Do you want me to tell him?" Dick is speaking softly, as if speaking to Bruce any louder would cause the man to break, as if he is fragile. Bruce squirms, a little uncomfortable with the treatment.

"No," Bruce says. "I don't think he will approve."

"I don't think that's true." Bruce looks up at the beta. "Alfred isn't bigoted Bruce. My parents — I don't know if you knew this — my parents, were pro-life because they had a hard time conceiving. You know, betas and all. Anyways, they thought that it was wrong for omegas to get rid of such a miracle. Naturally, I had that view as well because they were my parents. It wasn't until I came here and _Alfred_ taught me differently. Alfred is the one who taught me how that kind of viewpoint could be harmful. Now I'm pro-choice so I don't want you to think that I don't approve either. Yeah, I was looking forward to having another little brother or sister but it's your body, your choice Bruce. I'm not going to judge you for it."

Bruce huffs a bitter laugh. "Clark says it isn't that black and white."

"Let me guess, the big blue boy scout is pro-life?"

Bruce shrugs. "Like I said, not that black and white."

"I bet… does he want you to keep it?"

Another shrug. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, but it doesn't take a genius to know that _Superman_ wants to keep his baby and raise it."

Dick nods. "Then why decide to get an abortion?" Bruce looks back to his lap, feeling his chest constrict. Reading the look on Bruce's face, Dick says in concern, "Hey, are you sure that's what you want to do? It was your decision right? No one else's?"

Bruce almost says that it was Lois' but he really doesn't want to listen to Dick try and convince him to do what _he_ wants instead of what _Lois_ wants. So he lies. "Yeah, it was mine."

Dick looks unconvinced but doesn't push the subject any further. "Okay, Bruce, whatever you say. When are you having it done?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Is Clark bringing you?" Bruce shakes his head and Dick's eyebrows furrow. "He does know, right?"

"He knows I'm going to get an abortion. I haven't told him when. I was going to but then I started getting sick again and…"

Dick puckers his lips in thought and eyes Bruce up and down. "You're not usually one to come up with excuses, Bruce. What's wrong?"

Bruce shrugs and picks up his tea, taking a sip of it. "Like I said, he probably doesn't want me to get it."

"And you don't want to hurt him more than you already have." Dick sighs. "Bruce, you'll hurt him even more than just inviting him along if you don't ask him at all. What if he does want to go and then you have it done and he gets hurt because he wasn't there?" He sighs again. "Do you want him there, whether it hurts him or not?"

Bruce takes another sip of tea, feeling his stomach start to settle. "I want… I want Clark to be happy."

Dick gives him a small, sympathetic smile. "I think inviting him will make him happy, Bruce." He shrugs. "But, it's all up to you in the end." Dick stands up and pats him on the shoulder. "Finish the tea. Seriously, it'll help." He then leaves.

Bruce bites his bottom lip in thought. He doesn't care one way or another if Clark is there with him. It's the alpha's feelings he's worried about. What if Clark is there with him and after it's said and done, he's so hurt by the fact that his baby was aborted that Clark wants nothing to do with him after? Bruce sighs. Dick is right though. Knowing Clark, he'll be angrier and hurt more if he isn't there when it happens.

Setting his tea down, he picks up his cell phone and calls Clark. It's picked up almost immediately. "Hey, Bruce."

Clark isn't whispering so that should be a good sign. Bruce clears his throat. "Clark, I've set up an appointment for the abortion."

There's a long pause before Clark finally says, "Okay."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Go… with you?" he sounds confused. "I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Do you?"

"I…" Clark sighs heavily. "Yeah, I would like to."

Another long silence that quickly turns awkward settles between them. Bruce clears his throat again. "Clark, look-"

"It's fine Bruce," Clark says, cutting Bruce off. "I have to go." The other line cuts off and the dial tone sounds in Bruce's ear. Bruce hangs up too, feeling his chest constrict. He hates that his relationship with Clark has changed so much for the worse. He wouldn't mind it changing to the better but this isn't better and it hurts. It hurts a lot.

Placing a hand on his stomach, Bruce feels how soft his muscles have gotten since getting pregnant, the bump seeming to get bigger and bigger each day. His and Clark's relationship started changing as soon as they slept together. If that had never happened, then their relationship would be fine. If Bruce just hadn't gone into heat early or if he had recognized the signs sooner, then none of this would be happening.

Bruce swallows thickly, removing his hand from his stomach with a sigh. He's feeling sick again and wants to go to sleep. Despite being exhausted most days now; he's been having a really hard time getting to sleep. This only perpetuated him feeling tired but still, he can't get any sleep. He's also feeling restless. It's almost been two weeks since Bruce stopped going out as Batman — with Dick taking over for him for the time being — and already he's itching for a criminal to beat up. He misses jumping from rooftop to rooftop and letting off some steam by beating the crap out of bad guys.

Bruce sighs again. Soon, after the abortion, he'll be able to go back out. His stomach twists again with the thought of the abortion. Ignoring it, he gets up and makes his way to find Alfred, mug with the tea still half in it in hand. Alfred isn't in the kitchen or the laundry room so that must mean he is off cleaning one of the rooms. Bruce goes and begins his search, taking the normal route of Alfred's routine.

Instead he finds Tim in one of the lounges. "Do you know where Alfred is?" Bruce asks him.

Tim shakes his head, setting his book down on his lap but not closing it. "No but I think he is in the lounge." He looks around the room. "Another lounge I mean."

Bruce nods and starts to go but then he stops in his tracks, turning back around to Tim. "Tim, you know the signs of your heat starting right?"

Tim's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Yeah, of course, I do. I am an omega who has gone through them before."

"So you would know if you're starting early?"

Tim blinks a few times, his face going from confusion to suspicion. "Yeah, I think so."

"Even if you're distracted?"

"I mean… I've never started early before."

"But if you do and you're distracted by something else, would you still realize that your heat is starting?"

"Yeah… yeah I… I mean I'm pretty sure I would." Tim nods. "Yeah, the signs should be the same as any other time so I should be able to notice."

Bruce feels a wave of relief wash over him. His son is safe from what happened to him. His son isn't stupid like he is. "Good."

"Are you okay?" Tim asks before Bruce can walk away.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Tim." Bruce then turns to leave.

He only takes two steps before Tim makes his next statement. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Bruce stops in mid step, feeling déjà vu. Didn't Dick ask about him being pregnant in a similar fashion? Bruce turns to the young omega, his mind racing. "Why?"

"Well," Tim places his bookmark into the book and closes it, placing it on the side table. "You've been strange lately. You're getting sick a lot, you're moody… more than usual… you're getting headaches… again more than usual… you're eating really strange things, you haven't been going out as Batman, and now you're asking about my heats. It's not that hard to deduce, Bruce." Tim shrugs. "Not to mention the most obvious clue is that you've missed two heats." Bruce doesn't say anything, hoping that if he just stays quiet then Tim will stop talking and stop thinking that he is pregnant. "You asked me about my heat coming early. That's what happened with you, right? Your heat came early while you were with," he pauses slightly, as if stopping himself from saying something, then continues, "an alpha, you two had sex, and you got pregnant from it."

Bruce trained his sons too well. "I never confirmed that I'm pregnant."

"There's no reason to hide it, Bruce. I know you are." Tim shrugs. "Dick didn't tell me if you're worried he betrayed you. It is quite obvious he knows though. I mean with him going out as Batman in your place and the way he's been acting around you lately, something is definitely up with him. The only explanation I could come up with as to why he also has been acting so strange is because he knows your pregnant."

Bruce wonders if he could get away with lying and telling Tim that he isn't pregnant. Probably not. "How long have you known?"

Another shrug. "A while now. I was waiting for you to tell me but then you didn't and I just... I guess I got impatient." Tim bites his bottom lip, contemplating something. Then he asks, "Who else knows?"

Bruce doesn't look Tim in the eyes. "Alfred, Dick, and… and Jason."

"Jason?"

"He found out that day he brought me back to the cave. He was actually the first one to find out… at least I think. Alfred might have actually. It depends on when Alfred found the pregnancy tests."

"And," Tim pauses, sounding hesitant, "Clark knows?"

"Clark?"

"He is the sire."

Bruce feels a lump form in his throat and no amount of swallowing makes it go away. "What makes you think that?"

Tim huffs a laugh. "Because you're in love with him."

"And he's mated."

"It's called cheating, Bruce. It happens. Clark's the only one you would have been with who would distract you enough to not notice your heat starting. Your heat then affected him and you two had sex. As a result, you are now pregnant with his baby." Bruce wishes the lump in his throat would go away. He feels like throwing up again. "So does he?"

Bruce avoids eye contact. "Both he and Lois know."

"And that's it? That's everyone who knows?"

"Yes and you can't tell anyone else, Tim. Especially Damian."

"Why don't you want Damian to know?"

"You know just as well as I do that he won't approve. Especially if he finds out the baby is Clark's. He's not exactly fond of him."

"Yeah, but Bruce, how are you going to keep this from him? How are you going to hide a baby from him let alone getting bigg-" Tim cuts off and when Bruce looks at him, his eyes are wide. "You're going to get an abortion." Tim looks confused. "Is that what you really want?"

Bruce has to swallow several times and make sure he won't throw up before answering. "Yes."

The young omega looks unconvinced. "Are you sure? No one planted the idea in your head?"

"No, I've been thinking about it since I found out about the pregnancy."

Tim is still looking unsure. "Yeah but someone must have made you make up your mind. Who was it?"

Bruce thinks about not telling him but then he thinks about how Tim has figured everything out already so far, what's stopping him from figuring out this too. Besides, Bruce doesn't want Tim to come to the assumption that Clark made the decision. He says quietly, "Lois. Lois wants me to get an abortion."

Tim nods, thinking. "And Clark?"

"Never said."

"Bruce, you're not normally one to just do what someone else wants you to do. Why are you doing this?" Bruce is feeling irritated at Tim's questions and he wants Tim to stop.

"Because it's what I want, as well."

"It doesn't look like it's what you want. Bruce, are you-"

"Tim, I don't want it," Bruce yells, interrupting the omega. "I don't want the baby. I don't want-" Bruce's stomach flips upside down and bile rushes up his throat. He turns quickly and runs to the nearest bathroom, hearing footsteps behind him as Tim follows. He throws up what little tea he drank into the toilet.

Tim is standing in the doorway. With a sigh, Tim starts to talk as soon as Bruce finishes. "Bruce, listen. I'm going to be honest here." Bruce doesn't look at him. "I don't think you want to get an abortion. I think you're just going to do it because that's what Lois wants you to do. I don't think it's like you to get an abortion. Not when you have previously adopted three boys and then took in your biological son when he was just thrust onto you without you even knowing about him prior. Aborting an accidental pregnancy is just not in your nature and I think if you do go through with it, you will regret it for the rest of your life. I mean, Bruce, since when do you do what someone else wants you to do?" Tim leaves it at that and then exits the bathroom.

Bruce sits back from where he was leaning over the toilet, his back hitting the wall. He rubs his hands over his face and presses the heal of his palms against his eyes. "Damn it."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

 **A/N: A lot of research into abortions went into this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Bruce is staring at his stomach from the side again. He's currently standing in his walk-in closet, naked, and getting ready to go to his doctor's appointment to get the abortion. Before coming into the closet, he had been in the shower, washing up and trying not to be sick. Bruce even had to skip breakfast and an early lunch because his stomach just won't settle down. It gets worse when he starts thinking about the abortion but he refuses to acknowledge that. Now he's just staring at himself in wonder at the small, subtle changes his body has been going through. He still really can't believe his eyes every time he sees the small little bump that his stomach has formed out of nowhere. Plus, his skin has been looking healthier lately even with the lack of sleep and nutrition because he's not really eating right now. Bruce licks his lips, runs a hand over the bump, and feels this warm feeling form in his chest.

There's a knock on his bedroom door that actually makes him jump and he removes his hand from his stomach, the warm feeling disappearing. He quickly grabs a pair of boxers and sweatpants, putting them on. He's going to be going to the hospital looking as much not like himself as possible in order to keep the press from finding out. That means wearing baggy clothes. Once his pants are on, he calls out, "Come in."

Bruce exits his closet to see who it is at the same time Dick comes into his bedroom. Dick, as soon as he sees Bruce, stops in his tracks, eyes wide. "Wow."

"What?" Bruce asks, going back into the closet to grab a hoodie.

Dick follows him. "I just didn't realize how much you're already showing."

"It's not that much," Bruce says, pulling on the hoodie.

Dick shrugs. "I know but it's still more than I thought. You have, like, no abs now and you even have a tiny baby bump." Bruce squirms, grabbing the sunglasses with the darkest lenses among all the ones that he has. He then grabs his black baseball cap, putting it on. Dick watches him do this in silence, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. When Bruce pushes past him to get into the bathroom, Dick follows him while saying, "So, who is driving you?"

"I was going to drive myself." He turns to Dick. "Would you excuse me?"

Dick flushes. "Oh, yeah, sorry." He backs out of the bathroom, shutting the door as he leaves. He then calls through the door, "Are you nervous?"

Bruce relieves himself before answering, washing his hands in the sink. "I know what to expect. I looked it up."

"That didn't answer my question." Bruce opens the door and walks around Dick. "Come on, Bruce. It's okay if you are. This is a big thing."

"Dick," Bruce says in annoyance, looking at the beta.

Dick just shrugs. "If you _are_ nervous and, you know, want someone to go with you, then I could. I mean, I could drive you if you're too nervous to drive yourself at least." Bruce looks at Dick in silence for a long time. He knows what Dick is really trying to say. The beta doesn't mean _nervous_ , he means _scared_. He wants to know if Bruce is scared and wants Bruce to know that his eldest son is there for him if he is. "Do you want someone to at least drive you?"

"Yes," Bruce says before he can even think about what he is saying. He meant to say no, that he doesn't need anyone to drive him, that he is fine on his own. Apparently his mouth decided to betray him.

Dick nods. "Okay, I'll go get the car ready. The old beat up one right?" Bruce nods, not being able to open his mouth and speak anymore. Dick stops at the doorway to Bruce's bedroom. "It'll be okay Bruce." He then leaves.

Bruce swallows and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sits down heavily on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. Dick is right. He's scared. He doesn't want to be scared. Bruce knows what to expect, knows what's going to happen, but despite all that he is still scared. He doesn't know why he is so scared.

Bruce lowers his hands to wrap his arms around his abdomen, hunching up into himself. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. He feels like he can't get enough air in, like his lungs are full of fluid. He's feeling sick and there's a heaviness of dread pushing down on his chest. But he knows he has to do this. That once it's done, once he gets it over with, he'll feel better. Everything will be better. It just has to be.

Taking a shaky breath in, Bruce stands slowly. Another breath and he makes it to his bedroom door. More slow and controlled breaths and he makes it to the garage. Dick is there, already sitting in the running Toyota. It's really not beat up; Dick just likes to call it that because of how much of a downgrade it is from his other cars. If Bruce is honest, he likes taking the Toyota the most. He likes taking a car that everyone else drives instead of one of his Porches or Ferraris, or even that one stereotypical yellow Lamborghini he owns. When he takes a regular car, a car that isn't a sports car, it means people won't know who he is and if people don't know who he is, that means the attention isn't on him. Bruce, despite his façade of a persona at parties and galas and charity events, doesn't like being the center of attention. He hates it actually. Interacting with people is exhausting and the paparazzi are even more exhausting.

Sometimes… sometimes he wishes he was just like everyone else; not rich, not well known, just working a nine to five job making $40,000 a year. But then he wouldn't be able to be Batman. He wouldn't be able to afford all the things Batman needs or the things Batman needs to do. Bruce isn't really sure if he could live without being Batman. He isn't really sure which option would be better; not being Batman and being a regular person or being Batman and having to live the life of the rich. He wishes he could do both.

Sighing, he gets into the passenger side of the car, buckling up. The ride to the hospital is mostly done in silence, the radio not even being turned on. Bruce thinks about turning the radio on but then again, if Dick wanted it on then he would have turned it on himself. In the end, Bruce decides to keep the radio off.

They're almost there when Dick finally starts to talk. "So, what kind of abortion are you getting? I've read up on them and there's two that you can get; the abortion pill and the in-clinic abortion."

Bruce stares out the window as he answers. "The abortion pill is only for people that are ten weeks or less pregnant. I'm eleven weeks."

"So the in-clinic abortion?" Bruce only nods, leaning his head against the window. Dick doesn't say anything else.

Soon they are pulling into the parking garage and Dick has to drive up a few levels before he comes to an open spot. He shuts the car off, unbuckles, and then makes to get out before stopping, realizing Bruce hasn't moved. "Bruce?" Bruce swallows. Dick ended up parking in a spot that faces the hospital. Bruce can't take his eyes off it, feeling his stomach twist and flip while his chest constricts. "Bruce?" Dick touches his arm and Bruce jumps, looking over at the beta. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

He's shaking his head before Dick can even finish his question. "No, it's fine, Clark will be there."

Dick removes his hand from Bruce's arm. "Okay, I'll just wait here for you then." Bruce nods but still doesn't move, turning to stare at the building again. For some reason it looks ominous, even in the uncharacteristic Gotham bright sun. "Bruce, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says automatically. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he finally reaches over and opens the door. "I'm fine," he says again, stepping out of the car. He doesn't shut the door, he doesn't start walking to the elevator that will bring him to the ground floor of the parking garage, and he doesn't walk across the street to the hospital and to his appointment. Instead he stands there, panic rising in his chest rapidly. "Dick?" He tries to say the rest of what he wants to ask but his throat constricts and closes up on him.

The driver's side door opens immediately and Dick is by his side quickly. "Hey, it's okay. I'll come, you don't need to ask." Dick takes the door from him and closes it, guiding Bruce gently to the elevator. "You sure you want to do this Bruce?" Dick asks as soon as they are in the elevator. Bruce is sure Dick can smell the distress coming off him.

Bruce is glad that his hat is shielding his face in shadow and that his eyes are hidden behind sunglasses. Dick has his own casual clothes and baseball cap on that way no one recognizes the son of Bruce Wayne. Bruce nods, licking his dry lips. "I'm sure. I have to do this."

Dick looks unconvinced. "Okay."

When they approach the entrance to the building, they see Clark already standing there, hands in his pocket. Dick goes up to him first, Bruce trailing behind. Clark watches Dick, surely being able to recognize him and Bruce, but looks confused as to why Dick is here in the first place. "Dick, hey," he says as soon as the two of them are close enough. "I didn't know you were coming. Actually I didn't even know you knew." Clark addresses that last part to Bruce, a questioning look on his face. Bruce avoids eye contact.

"I kind of found out on my own. Bruce didn't actually tell me," Dick says, oblivious of the tension between the two adults.

Clark's eyes go back to Dick. "Smart."

Dick shrugs. "Not really. You just have to know how to read the signs."

"Right." Clark clears his throat and angles his body towards the entrance. "Shall we go?"

Bruce nods and leads the way, keeping his head angled down so no one recognizes him. Dick is walking by Bruce's side while Clark walks a little behind Bruce. When they get in line to check in, the panic in Bruce's chest spikes again. Dick tells him to go sit down and to let him sign him in. Now Bruce is definitely sure that is a good indication that Dick can smell how distressed he is. The rest of the room must be able to as well.

As he sits with Clark at his left and eventually Dick at his right, he bounces his leg, and tries to calm himself down. Clark isn't paying any attention to him and must be ignoring the panic scent coming off him but the rest of the room isn't ignoring him. They keep sending glances his way and it makes Bruce's panic rise even further with the fear of someone recognizing him. He doesn't want the media to know. He doesn't want anyone to know.

Dick hands him some paperwork to fill out and so he distracts himself by doing that. When he's done, he hands them back to Dick who then brings them to the front counter. Bruce no longer has anything to distract himself with and so he pulls out his cellphone, trying to use that instead. But it doesn't help and all he can feel is all the stares directed towards him because of the scent that is coming off him. He tries futility to calm himself again but his normal techniques aren't working and he's left staring at a black cellphone screen.

"Clark Kent?"

Bruce looks up in shock and Dick leans over to whisper in his ear. "I had the nurse call Clark's name so no one will hear yours." Bruce nods his thanks to his eldest son then gets up. Clark gets up as well and makes his way to the nurse. When Bruce tries to follow, Dick catches his arm. "Hey, you want me to come?"

Bruce looks from Clark and the nurse who are waiting for him and then back to Dick. "No, I think I'll be fine now."

Dick nods. "Okay. If you need me though, just have someone come get me. I'll be right here."

"Thanks, Dick."

"Anytime." Dick gives him a brief reassuring smile and then lets Bruce's arm go, sitting back down.

Bruce turns and follows the nurse into a room. When they get to it, the nurse asks him if it's okay for Clark to stay and he says yes even though he wants to say no. He sits on the bed when directed, Clark sits in a chair, and the nurse takes a seat on the stool. She goes over different pregnancy options as if he didn't already research them extensively himself and then she goes over the abortion procedure, another thing he's already researched until he was tired from staring at a computer screen for so long. He lets her, after all she is just doing her job, but Bruce wishes she would just shut up and do the abortion already. When she starts talking about different birth control, his leg starts bouncing impatiently again.

Bruce looks over to Clark and notices that he is staring at the floor, face almost neutral but Clark has never been good at hiding his emotions. He looks forlorn, as if he's already grieving this unborn child of his, as if Bruce has already gone through with it. Bruce has to look away from him, feeling his chest constrict, and he looks back to the nurse who has gone onto telling him that she is going to take his blood pressure. She then takes his pulse and weight. She leaves once she is done, saying the doctor will be in shortly.

The wait is agonizing as Clark and Bruce sit in silence, neither of them talking or looking at the other. It would have been almost a relief when the doctor finally comes in if it weren't for the dread pressing down on Bruce's chest. "Good evening Mister Wayne, my name is Doctor Yandell."

"Evening."

Doctor Yandell looks at Clark and shakes his hand. "Clark Kent," Clark says.

"Good afternoon." He then turns back to Bruce. "I just want you to know that what happens here is very confidential. You don't need to worry about any of this getting leaked to the press. I picked the people that take their jobs the most seriously to work with you and they will uphold that confidentiality." Bruce nods his thanks, much like he did with Dick. "Okay, I already reviewed your medical history but I'm going to go over it with you." Once they finish that, he then goes on to say something that makes the dread and panic spike even more in Bruce. "Okay, I'm going to now have to give you an ultrasound in order to see how far along you are."

"I know how far along I am," Bruce says. "Eleven weeks."

"Yes I know, Mister Wayne, but I would like to do one just to make sure."

"What if I don't want one?"

"Bruce-" Clark starts but Bruce cuts him off.

"I don't want one."

Doctor Yandell sighs. "Sometimes an ultrasound can be optional but it's not recommended at eleven weeks."

Bruce, looking the doctor dead in the eyes, says, "I. Don't. Want. One."

The doctor sighs again. "Very well." He takes a little packet off the counter. "These are some pain medication. We'll have to wait about forty-five to sixty minutes for the pain medication to work." He hands them to Bruce along with a small cup of water. Bruce takes them, swallowing the pills easily. It's not very often that he takes pain medicine, preferring to just wait the pain out than to subject his body to chemicals, but he figures he's already defied the doctor enough and should do as he is told.

As they wait for the allotted minutes to pass, Clark grabs one of the magazines and starts reading. Bruce asks for one as well and so Clark hands him one. That's the most they interact with each other for the whole forty-five minutes until the doctor comes back. "Okay, Mister Wayne, I have to ask you to now take your sweatpants off and whatever underwear you are wearing off as well. Then you can put this hospital gown on. Mister Kent can either stay for the procedure or we can ask him to leave."

"He can stay but… but, Clark, would you mind stepping out of the room while I change?"

Clark's whole face flares red. "Y-yeah, of course, sorry." He leaves the room and so does the doctor as Bruce changes. When he's done, he goes and opens the door, allowing Clark and Doctor Yandell back in.

Doctor Yandell tells Clark to stand next to Bruce, probably thinking that he is Bruce's support person. Little does he know Bruce left his support person waiting out in the waiting room and Clark is just the mated alpha that got him pregnant because he cheated on his mate. Bruce feels sick and panicky, even though the medication that they gave him is supposed to calm him down as well. Maybe they should have waited sixty minutes instead.

Doctor Yandell has Bruce lie back and place his feet up on stirrups. Bruce watches as the doctor gets the instruments ready, feeling his heart pounding hard in his chest. Clark's hand is crushing and puncturing the bed where he is gripping it. Finally, Doctor Yandell comes over and settles himself between Bruce's legs. "I'm going to insert the speculum now."

Just as the tip of the instrument touches Bruce, Clark says, "Stop." The doctor pulls away and both he and Bruce look at Clark in question. "Stop, please."

"Clark-" Bruce begins in warning but Clark interrupts him.

"I never told you what I wanted. Please, Bruce, just hear me out."

Doctor Yandell looks between Bruce and Clark and then stands, placing the speculum down. "I'm going to give you two some time to talk." He leaves the room.

Bruce takes his legs down from the stirrups and sits up slowly. "Don't you dare."

"Bruce."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"Just listen to me." Bruce can't even _look_ at him. "I don't want you to do this. I want this baby, Bruce, and I know, I know it's terrible of me to say this now i-instead of earlier, be-before today but I didn't… I didn't know how and you were, you were just so dead set on getting this done and Lois, gosh Lois, wants you to do this too but, Bruce, I… gosh I don't want you to do this." Bruce can tell just by the sound of Clark's voice that he's starting to cry. Bruce feels the anger and betrayal increase in him. "We have other options Bruce. If… if you don't want the baby then I'll take it." Bruce's chest hurts. "I'll take it and raise it and yes, I know, Lois won't like that and she'll be mad but Bruce… I just… I don't want you… please, don't do this."

Bruce is shaking with anger and has to take a couple deep breaths to try and stay calm. When he finally talks, he says his words carefully and controlled, barely holding back his rage. He still doesn't look at Clark. "How dare you. How dare you do this to me."

"I know."

"You have no right. You have no right to tell me all this when I'm _this_ _fucking_ _close_ to doing it." He finally looks at Clark, making sure all his anger, all his betrayal is portrayed on his face and in his eyes. "You don't get to tell me all that right now. You don't get to, Clark!" If he could punch Clark without hurting himself, he would.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out."

"Bruce, please."

Bruce points to the door. "Get the fuck out now!"

Clark looks at him for a second longer before nodding and then bowing his head in submission. "Okay." He stands. "Okay… I'm sorry." His hand is on the doorknob, ready to turn it. "I'm-" he chokes off and Bruce watches as a few tears drip onto his glasses. Clark brings a hand up to his eyes, pushing his glasses up in order to get to them, head still bowed. "Sorry." He's then gone, out the door and to wherever he's going to go.

Bruce sits there, staring at the floor and feeling his anger lessen into a numbness. He tries to block out the image of Clark crying, of Clark looking desperate, of Clark sitting in the chair looking as if he's grieving, but he's unsuccessful. A few minutes later, Doctor Yandell comes back into the room but even that doesn't get Clark's face out of his head.

"Mister Wayne, are we still doing this?"

Bruce swallows. "Yes."

He lies back down and puts his feet back up on the stirrups. The doctor gets a new, clean speculum and prepares it. He then enters it into Bruce. After, he begins to clean the inside of Bruce with a gauze that was soaked in soap. As he's doing this, Bruce's thoughts begin to wander.

He thinks about Clark and how he doesn't want Bruce to do this. He thinks about how Clark wants to raise this baby even if it means Bruce giving it up and Clark only raising it. Bruce thinks about his conversation with Dick and how on more than one occasion Dick asked him if this is what he wants. How Dick wouldn't mind having another little brother or sister. He thinks about his conversation with Tim and what Tim said. How Tim said that he thinks Bruce doesn't want this. That giving a child up isn't like him.

" _I mean, Bruce, since when do you do what someone else wants you to do?"_ Tim had asked that. Tim had wondered why Bruce was doing something someone else wants instead of what he wants. Tim was questioning him. Tim was _right_. Since when does Bruce do what someone else wants? Since when does Bruce listen to someone else? Since when does Bruce not do what he wants no matter what others say? Since when did Bruce completely disregard himself? Since when?

Bruce thinks about the warm feeling he felt when he had placed his hand on his stomach. What is he doing? Why is he here? Why is he just going along with what Lois wants? Why isn't he listening to himself and how _he_ feels? Why? Why? Why?

"Okay," Doctor Yandell says. "I'm going to apply a numbing agent now."

When Bruce's stomach twists and his chest constricts at the doctor's words, Bruce finally knows what he has to do. "Wait." The doctor stops. "I can't do this."

"Mister Wayne?"

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Mister Wayne, it's perfectly normal to have misgivings-"

Bruce cuts him off before he can continue. "I want you to stop. I don't want to do this anymore."

Doctor Yandell sighs. "Alright." He slowly and carefully takes the speculum out. Bruce lowers his legs. "I'll let you get dressed and then I'll come back to talk to you." Bruce gets dress as soon as the doctor is out of the room and when he comes back they talk briefly about the future and what to expect. Bruce only nods along, half listening but also half distracted.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," Bruce says as he is about to leave.

Doctor Yandell smiles reassuringly at him. "It's quite alright Mister Wayne. I'm just glad you changed your mind before we got to the point of no going back."

"Me too. Thank you for everything." They shake hands and then Bruce is released. He meets Dick out in the waiting room. "Where'd Clark go?" he asks immediately.

Dick shrugs. "I don't know, he told me not to follow him. Are you alright? Did they release you so soon?"

"I just need to find Clark." He heads towards the door to the waiting room. "Meet me at the car."

"Okay," Dick calls after.

In the end, Bruce finds Clark outside, sitting on a bench across the street from the hospital. The alpha is looking completely forlorn and as if his dog has just got run over by a car. It's obvious he's been crying. Bruce takes a deep breath before approaching him. Once at the bench, he sits down quietly. Clark is the first to talk. "I'm sorry for being an ass earlier. It was uncalled for, what I did. It was a stupid thing and I'm sorry." Bruce doesn't say anything, wondering how to go about telling Clark that he didn't have the abortion after all. "I just… I don't know, Bruce. I know I said I wanted to be there when you got it done but I couldn't… I just couldn't watch it happen. I couldn't watch my baby be sucked out of you."

"You make it sound so crude."

"It's what they do." Clark rubs a hand down his face. "Either way it was up to you to get it, not me. It didn't really matter what I wanted." He laughs bitterly. "Look at me, I'm a hypocrite. I first tell you that I won't tell you what I want because it's your body, your choice, then I go and tell you what I want at the last minute expecting you to do that." He rubs his face again. "What is wrong with me?" He sounds bitter and as if he's about to cry again. "In the end… I guess you weren't lying that you wanted it done."

Bruce allows a few seconds of silence to pass over them as they both people watch. Then, "I didn't do it."

"What?"

"I did lie. When I said I wanted this, it was a lie. I didn't want to do it. I was only going to because Lois wanted me to and I thought it would be best for your relationship with her."

"Bruce…"

"But I couldn't do it. In the end I couldn't do it." He pauses, allowing Clark time to say something but he doesn't so Bruce continues. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for me." He continues to stare ahead, at all the people passing by. "As soon as I made up my mind I knew it was wrong. I just didn't listen to myself. But when Doctor Yandell was about to really start doing it I just… I couldn't go through with it. It felt wrong."

"Bruce… I… I don't know what to say."

Bruce stands, still not looking at Clark. He puts his hands into his pockets. "Go home to your mate Clark. You're going to have to break it to her. Tell her gently." He then walks away, ignoring the feeling of Clark's eyes boring into his back. He walks all the way to the parking garage and to the car without looking back even once.

When he gets into the passenger side, Dick asks, "So, how are you?"

"I didn't get the abortion."

"So you finally admitted that you didn't want to do it. That's good right?" When Bruce doesn't answer him, he eyes Bruce warily. Eventually he gives up and starts the car, backing out of the parking space. He then starts driving back to the Manor.

They're a quarter of the way back home when Bruce finally says something. "Dick?"

"Hmm?"

Bruce thinks about keeping the baby. Thinks about raising a child from a baby to an adult. He feels the warmth in his chest come back but this time it's accompanied by sheer panic. Bruce stares out the windshield as he continues. "I'm scared."

Probably not knowing what to say, Dick doesn't say anything at all and the rest of the ride is spent in heavy silence.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

Bruce has a dilemma. Since he decided to keep the baby, now he has to tell Damian and the rest of the Justice League. Problem is, he doesn't know how to go about telling them. Especially Damian who isn't too keen on Clark in the first place and he will frown upon the fact that Bruce got pregnant from someone he's not bonded to. With the Justice League, everyone will know that Clark cheated on Lois which will just serve to embarrass Clark in the end. He should probably talk to Clark first before mentioning anything to the League.

Bruce walks deliberately slow to his son's room and when he finally gets to the closed door, he takes a moment to compose himself. He doesn't really want to do this. He doesn't want to knock on Damian's door, go in, and tell the ten-year-old that he is going to be a big brother. He doesn't want to see the disapproval in his own son's eyes or hear him talk bad about Clark the alpha getting his father the omega pregnant. He doesn't want to hear him talk about the castes at all.

He knocks anyway, knowing he'll have to eventually. Bruce receives a small, muffled affirmation to come in and so he opens the door and sees his son sitting at his desk. He's drawing but Bruce doesn't know of what and Damian never shows him his drawings. He wonders if that is because he did something wrong by Damian or if the child just hasn't warmed up enough even though it's been almost ten months since he arrived. "Damian, there's something I need to tell you."

Damian sets the color pencil he was using down and turns in his seat to face his father. "What is it Father?"

Bruce briefly wonders what Damian will think about not being the only one with Wayne blood in his veins anymore. He goes and sits on the edge of Damian's bed. "Listen, Damian-"

"Bruce!" Bruce turns and sees Tim standing in the doorway. "There you are. Someone's here to see you."

"Who?"

Tim shuffles on his feet and looks to the floor. "Lois," he mumbles.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Damian asks.

Bruce sighs and stands back up. It's only taken her four days since he went to get the abortion before stopping by. "Damian, stay here. I'll be back to talk to you." He then follows Tim down to the living room where there is coffee and fresh cookies already set out on a tray. That means she's been here for at least fifteen minutes already. Bruce looks to Tim for an explanation as to why they didn't get him sooner but Tim only shrugs, avoiding answering. Bruce looks to Lois again. "Mrs. Kent."

Lois, who had her back towards him and looking at a picture that was sitting on top of the fireplace — one of him and Dick when Dick first came here — turns around to face him. "Bruce." Tim excuses himself, picking up one of the two coffee mugs that were sat on the silver tray. Bruce notices there's already a mug in Lois' hands. She motions to the last mug. "That one is tea for you. Peppermint I think."

Bruce doesn't move to get it, doesn't even take another step into the room. He doesn't know what is wrong with him. Normally he wouldn't shy away from confrontation like this. Normally he'd step into the room, pick up that mug, and saunter around like nothing was amiss. But right now his heart is hammering in his chest and he can't make himself move. "To what do I owe your visit?"

"Oh, no need to be so formal Bruce." Lois picks up his mug and comes closer. Bruce has to stop himself from stepping backwards and ultimately leaving the room. She hands the mug over to him and he takes it, noticing in dismay that his hand is shaking. When had he started shaking? Of course, Lois notices as well and so she backs up slowly, making sure to look non-threatening; a beta showing she is no threat to a pregnant omega. "I'm not here to start a fight or yell at you."

Bruce tries to stop shaking for fear of spilling the steaming tea but Lois' small show of submission isn't helping. "Then what are you doing here?"

Lois watches the mug in Bruce's hand shake and her lips thin. She backs up another few paces. "I just wanted to talk. You know, like two grown adults. I just want to try and understand." She looks around the room. "May we sit?" Bruce looks to the couch and then the chair. There are things in the chair though; Dick's things like clothes and a bag along with a notepad, but Bruce doesn't want to sit on the couch with Lois. Lois sees this, probably smells the spike of panic in Bruce, and finally says gently, "Or I can sit and you stand or I stand and you sit." She shrugs. "It doesn't really matter."

Bruce is thankful that Lois doesn't point out his irrational want to stay as far away from her as possible. Bruce clears his throat and forces himself to say, "No, we both can sit."

She nods slowly and her nostrils flare, smelling the air to gauge his emotions. She goes and sits down on one end of the couch and watches closely as Bruce finally tears himself away from the doorway in order to sit at the very opposite end of the couch from her. Bruce takes a nervous sip of his tea carefully, the liquid still steaming due to it still being so hot. "So," Lois starts gently. "You're keeping the baby I hear."

Bruce clears his throat. "I am."

"Why?"

"I…" he never really thought as to _why_ he wants to keep the baby. In fact, he's still not even 100% sure he even should. "Because…"

"Is it because Clark wants you to keep the baby? Is it because _he_ wants to keep the baby?"

"No," Bruce says because that's the truth. He's really not keeping it because that's what Clark sprung on him at the very last minute. Clark just made him think about why he is listening to other people and not doing what he personally wants. Clark made him think about the fact that he wasn't acting like himself. He made him listen and analyze what his kids have been telling him. "It's not because of him."

"I know Clark went with you to get the abortion. I'm assuming he told you then that he wants the baby?"

"He did." Bruce looks at his tea, studying it. "But I was still going to get it."

"Why didn't you?" She sips at her coffee as well, eyeing him intently.

"I just… I couldn't Lois. When I went to do it, it just felt wrong and I couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you or tear your relationship apart. Clark is my friend, _you're_ my friend, Lois, and I don't want to do anything to hurt the two of you but I _can't_. I can't get an abortion." He shifts his eyes to the floor so he doesn't have to look at her. "I'm sorry."

Lois takes a deep breath. "Bruce, I know you're not trying to hurt me or Clark or ruin our relationship, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. My mate, my _husband_ , cheated on me with you and you got pregnant." She shrugs. "You have to know that hurts."

"I do."

"And now, because Clark got you pregnant and you're keeping the baby, that means you two are going to be sharing custody with that baby. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Bruce is just about to answer her when suddenly a new voice joins theirs. "Baby?" Bruce's head snaps up from looking at the rug to the doorway. Standing there is Damian, arms crossed and with a small scowl on his face. "The alien is having a baby?"

"Damian," Bruce starts as his panic rises. Lois looks between them, smelling the air and picking up the spike of fear in Bruce's scent.

"With you?" He's looking at Bruce, his scowl quickly turning to disgust. "You slept with an alien and allowed it to impregnate you?" He uncrosses his arms and stands up straight, angling his body away from the room. "Disgusting." He walks out then but the air of disapproval is still thick in the air.

Bruce stares numbly after his son. "Do you want to go after him?" Lois asks softly.

Bruce blinks, shaking his head slowly. "No."

"Are you sure? It's okay if you do."

He turns, looks at Lois, then looks to the floor again. "Yes."

"Okay, well, we don't have to continue this today." Bruce can smell the discomfort on her but he really doesn't want to put this off longer only for him to worry obsessively about it.

"No, let's continue," he says, setting his tea down. He no longer feels the need to force himself to drink it. In fact, he no longer feels the need to even be awake right now. He sighs. "Lois, I can't fully understand how this whole thing is making you feel. I've never had a serious relationship and so no one has ever cheated on me. Knowing that, no one has gotten someone else pregnant when dating me either. All I can do is imagine how you feel and try and make it up to you."

"You see, Bruce," Lois says, studying her hands. "The problem is, is that I don't know if I can trust Clark again. I put all my trust into him. I trusted him with my secrets, with my thoughts, with my heart, to not hurt me, everything, and he betrayed that trust. When I see you and now, when I see the baby, all I'm going to be reminded of is the fact that Clark betrayed me."

What Bruce says next hurts to admit, but he does so anyway, knowing it has to be said. "It was only instinct, Lois."

She frowns and Bruce hopes his scent of unease covers the scent of disappointment. She thins her lips and rises off the couch, stretching. "Instinct huh?" Bruce eyes her warily, waiting for her to elaborate but she doesn't. "Well, I guess it's just something I'm going to have to deal with and eventually get over, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

She sighs and takes a cautious step towards him but doesn't get any closer. "I'll get through it Bruce and I'll eventually learn to forgive you. Just give me time."

Bruce hesitates. "And… your relationship with Clark?"

She takes a deep breath, this time not for scenting but in order to brace herself. "I don't know. We'll see." That's where she leaves it, giving him a small reassuring smile that doesn't feel reassuring. She then sets her mug down and turns to leave. "Bye Bruce."

"Bye Lois." He waits until Alfred comes back into the room to collect the mugs before getting up, Lois having already been long gone. He slowly makes his way back upstairs and to Damian's room. The door is open, as if the boy knew Bruce was going to come and talk to him. Bruce supposes it was probably the most obvious of outcomes. "Damian?"

"If this is about the vile creature inside you, then I don't want to talk about it." Damian is sitting on his bed, arms crossed, and staring at the floor.

Bruce approaches and sits down next to his son. "Why are you calling it that?"

Damian scowls. "Because it is. It's a disgusting half breed; half alien and half human."

"You know, Damian, Kryptonian DNA is very similar to human DNA. It's not like I mated with a Martian."

"And yet," Damian begins. "You don't see humans mating with monkeys."

"That's… that's not the same thing."

"Isn't it?" Damian looks at him, defiance shining in his eyes. "Both monkeys and Kryptonians are of a different species than humans. I see no difference."

"Is that how you really feel? Is that how you feel towards Conner?" Damian tsks and scowls some more, answering Bruce's question. "And Clark? If you think that of a so called 'half breed', do you think worse of full Kryptonians?"

This time Damian rolls his eyes. "Of course, not. Full Kryptonians might be aliens but at least they aren't a mix of two species." He shrugs. "That doesn't mean they are on par with humans, though. I still consider them to be of a lesser being."

Bruce looks at his hands that are rested on his lap. "So then it's the fact that they are half Kryptonian and half human."

"Correct. There shouldn't be any species mixing."

Bruce looks at his son, feeling frustrated. "Then who is Clark supposed to mate with Damian? Kara his cousin?"

"Tt, if there isn't an abundant amount of Kryptonians to breed with then they shouldn't breed at all."

Bruce shakes his head, disappointed. "Then there wouldn't be any Kryptonians for the future."

"There won't be any anyway," Damian says, getting up off the bed. "They'll be half breeds, not Kryptonians." He walks to his desk and sits down, picking up a color pencil. "You should have gotten the abortion."

Bruce stares at the back of Damian's head, feeling his heart drop into his stomach. "Did… did Talia teach you to view the world like that Damian? Ra's maybe?" Damian eyes him, eyes narrowed and suspicious. He can tell his son won't be answering him. "Damian-"

"I don't want to hear your rationale as to why breeding with a different species is okay." He turns back around, focusing on his picture. "You won't be able to change my mind."

"So you're going to hate this baby? Even though he or she will be your half sibling?" Damian doesn't answer and Bruce sighs, getting up off the bed. "I'm keeping the baby Damian and Clark's the sire whether you like it or not. I can't change where it comes from."

"No, instead you just didn't need to sleep with an alien."

Someone clears their throat before Bruce can respond. The two of them turn towards the doorway and see Dick standing there. "Hey, Bruce. Can I talk to you?"

Bruce nods, takes one last look at Damian, and then follows Dick out, heart still in his stomach. "What is it?"

"Nothing actually. I thought I would just save you from that situation." Dick is looking at him warily. "The kid was being a little harsh back there."

Bruce bites his bottom lip. There's a heaviness pushing down on his chest and it's making it hard to breathe. "I expected it. He doesn't like Clark so it wasn't too farfetched to believe he wouldn't like the baby."

"But still," Dick places a hand on his shoulder and they stop walking, facing each other. "He didn't need to say what he did." Bruce nods, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. "Hey, I for one am really happy you're keeping the baby. I get to add another person to my ever growing list of younger siblings. Did you know that I always wanted my parents to have another child just so I could have a baby brother or sister? Mom had a hard time getting pregnant though since she was a beta." Bruce watches his eldest son talk, smile on his face large and all teeth. Affection for Dick swells in Bruce's chest and before he knows it, he's grabbing a hold of Dick's shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. "Bruce?" Bruce rubs his cheek along Dick's, marking him and strengthening their weakened bond. It's been a long time since they've done this, since they've strengthened the parent child bond between them. A small purring sound emanates from Bruce's throat to indicate contentment and love. Finally, Dick's arms come up and wrap around Bruce. "Wow, this pregnancy is already starting to make you all mushy."

Bruce ignores that statement and holds onto Dick for a few seconds longer before finally letting go. He feels embarrassed now and avoids eye contact. "Can you do me a favor Dick?"

"Anything."

"Can you get a hold of Jason. I want to tell him about me keeping the baby but I can't go out as Batman."

"Yeah, no problem." Dick clasps him on the shoulder and turns to leave. "Oh, and Bruce. Don't let what Damian said bother you too much. The kid will come around."

 **A/N: I know I made Damian react more dramatically and more mean than he probably would have for him, but this is all for story purposes.**

 **Thank you!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

 **A/N: Hey look, here's the masturbation that I tagged. :)**

Bruce is horny. He woke up very early in the morning, somewhere around 5:30 — something he normally never does — feeling hot and with slick between his legs. He didn't even dream of anything sexy and so there really is no reason why he should be so turned on. Bruce does remember vaguely reading something about pregnancy either hindering an omega's libido or sky rocketing it but he had thought it meant later in the pregnancy. Apparently he had been wrong.

Bruce squirms under the blankets, eventually deciding to just kick them off. He's started to sweat slightly and so he also decides to take the t-shirt he went to bed in off and then pulls his wet pajama bottoms off. He sighs, lying back down on his back. He stares at the ceiling in the dark, trying to make a decision.

Bruce isn't really sure if he wants to take care of the problem or not. He's been feeling very tired lately and if he could get away with lying in bed all day without Alfred bugging him, he probably would. He can't figure out if it's because of the pregnancy or if it's from something else. Bruce is used to being tired all the time from long nights but this is different. This feels more taxing and as if he just can't get rested at all. Another thing that has been bothering him is his breasts. They have started to become sore due to their growth and it sometimes makes wearing a shirt difficult.

Bruce glances down at his body. His breasts are bumped up slightly now and he knows that if he touches them then he'll be in pain. At the time of going to bed the shirt had been tolerable but even now Bruce can feel the soreness starting to come back. He grazes his eyes down further to where his stomach is. Being in his twelfth week, he's got more of a prominent bump and if someone were to see him without a shirt, they would know he was pregnant. Luckily as long as he wears slightly loose shirts, no one will be able to see it.

Looking further down, he sees that he is hard and he can also see his thighs glisten in the dark from slick. It's getting uncomfortable and the horniness that he is feeling is getting harder to ignore. With a begrudging sigh, Bruce reaches down and grabs a hold of his cock, starting to stroke it slowly. Doing it this way won't give him the greatest orgasm but it will calm his body down a bit until he can move onto other ways of pleasuring himself.

Bruce continues to stroke slowly, trying to keep images of Clark out of his head. He can't stop them though, not when he loves him so much still, even after everything. He thinks about Clark doing this to him because he wouldn't be like other alphas where they won't give omegas oral at all. Bruce knows because he's not only Clark Kent but Bruce has already been with him. He knows how Clark would be in bed. His hand speeds up as his imagination shows him Clark going down on him, sucking in his cock all the way to the hilt because omegas aren't very big to begin with. Clark would be good at this, his imagination supplies, despite Clark never having sucked a cock before.

Bruce groans, feeling the pleasure building up inside. He's close now, with his mind showing him Clark giving him a blowjob and supplying the sounds that Clark would make as he did it. Before long, Bruce is coming in small spurts that splatter onto his stomach. The orgasm only serves to make him even more turned on, the slick between his legs wetting the sheets profusely.

Seeing as the sheet is already ruined, Bruce wipes his hand off on it. He then reaches down between his legs, inserting two fingers into himself. He doesn't wait until his body adjusts to start thrusting his fingers as there is so much natural lubrication, that his body doesn't need the time. He pumps two fingers in and out of his slick hole but right away can feel it's not enough. Of course, it hardly ever is enough without a knot to satisfy the urge. He adds a third finger and then a forth, groaning. It feels good despite it not coming from an actual alpha.

Pulling his fingers out, he reaches over to his nightstand and opens the bottom drawer. He pulls out one of his dildos, deciding this time to not use the one with the fake knot. He doesn't feel up to using that even though he knows it'll give him the best orgasm out of all of them. He lines the dildo up between his legs and pushes it in gradually, groaning with each inch that enters him. Then, he pumps it, slow at first until he reaches a speed that will get him to his orgasm as fast as possible as he doesn't feel up to dragging this out either.

Still, his mind shows him images of Clark and Bruce pretends that what is inside him, thrusting away, is Clark's cock. He still remembers, though vaguely do to his heat, what it felt like to have Clark's cock inside him. It had felt good, amazing, and Bruce wishes he could feel that again. He wishes Clark were the one doing this to him and he wishes Clark was here to kiss him and mark him. He wishes he could bond with Clark.

Bruce picks up the speed, still picturing Clark and twisting the dildo so that it hits his prostate with every thrust inward. It feels good and Bruce is whining and moaning as his orgasm draws near. When it finally strikes, his whole body shudders. Bruce closes his eyes, groans loudly, and rides it out, holding the dildo in him and against his prostate. When he comes down, he pulls the thing out and sets it beside him on the bed, panting heavily.

Bruce stares at the ceiling some more, mind blank as he tries to catch his breath. The orgasm was unsatisfactory despite the small pleasure he got out of it. He wishes he hadn't even tried.

Bruce curls up on his side, back to the dildo as if disowning it. He doesn't want to think about it, he doesn't want to think about himself, he doesn't want to think about the baby, he doesn't want to think.

He closes his eyes and tries to get back to sleep but the heaviness weighing on his chest prevents him from doing so.

...

The next morning Bruce is sat at the island, arms folded on top of the counter, and head buried in them. Alfred is cooking breakfast and the smell is making him nauseous but he doesn't feel like moving. He hears a plate being set beside his arms, knows it's his breakfast that he is expected to eat, but he thinks if he raises his head to even peer at the food, he'll throw up right there and then.

"What's wrong with him?" Dick asks as he walks into the kitchen. Bruce can smell Tim with him.

"Master Bruce does not feel well," Alfred answers, probably handing a plate to each of them.

"And he's not wearing a shirt why?" Dick asks next. Bruce hears two chairs scrape against the floor and it grates on his headache. He groans.

"He is a bit sore as well. The slightest little touch on his breasts hurts him."

Bruce groans again. "Can we please not talk about my boobs with my kids."

Tim and Dick snicker and Bruce ignores them. "Please, Master Bruce, you should try to get something in your stomach. You skipped supper last night and need the nutrition. I even set out a cup of ginger tea."

Bruce shakes his head in its confine of his arms. He wouldn't be hungry even if he wasn't feeling nauseous so the tea doesn't matter one way or another. "Bruce," Tim starts. "It's really not good for you or the baby to skip so many meals. I know you used to a lot before you got pregnant but now the baby needs the nutrition too."

Bruce still shakes his head in the negative, not looking up. He squirms and groans in pain again as a light breeze comes in from the open window, hitting just right to cause pain. He wants to go back to bed. "Bruce," this time it's Dick and a hand is placed on his shoulder. When did he get up? "You need to eat." Again he shakes his head and Dick sighs. Bruce imagines him looking to Alfred and Tim for help and the two of them shrugging. "Okay." The hand is removed and Dick goes and sits back down.

"I'll be right back," Tim says and he exits the room. A few minutes later he returns. No one bothers to ask him what he had to go do but it's answered a few minutes later when a new scent joins theirs. Bruce stiffens where he is but doesn't look up.

"Bruce?" Bruce hears Clark approach him and then feels his hand land on his shoulder just like Dick's had. "Hey, are you okay?" he asks gently and Bruce decides to ignore him. He hears Clark turn towards where Dick and Tim should be sitting and then he hears the boys along with Alfred leave the room. Clark turns back to him and reaches up with the hand that was on his shoulder to card it through his hair. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"M'tired," Bruce answers, knowing Clark will still be able to understand him despite his words being muffled.

He hears Clark kneel beside him but his hand never leaves Bruce's hair. "Have you been sleeping?" Finally, Bruce turns his head to look at Clark, the side of his face now resting on his arms. He shrugs. Clark gives him a sympathetic look and it makes Bruce want to hurl. "You look tired." The hand in his hair goes to his back, rubbing soothing circles. "What do you say you go back to bed for a couple hours and then you can try eating again? Alfred and the boys are right; you have to eat."

"I have been," he protests. "Just not last night and not right now."

"But you can't just skip meals, Bruce. It's not good for you. It's not good for the baby." He smiles at him softly and stands. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Bruce sighs and stands. He doesn't miss Clark's eyes darting to his stomach. This is the first time since he got pregnant that Clark has seen Bruce without a shirt. It must be something to see Bruce's little baby bump, knowing that that baby is his. He allows Clark to guide him to his bedroom and then help him into the bed. When Clark tries to pull the blankets up, Bruce protests. "My chest hurts."

"Okay," Clark then only pulls the blankets up to his waist. "There. Now you sleep for a little while and I'll come wake you in a couple hours."

Bruce watches Clark walk out of the room and then turns onto his side. His head is pounding like a jackhammer and it makes it hard to get back to sleep but after about an hour of trying he finally does. All too soon Clark comes back in with a tray full of food, waking him up. "I'm still tired," he complains as he sits up.

Clark sets the tray down on the nightstand and then sits on the edge of the bed. "I thought you would be." He picks up the plate. "Ready to eat?"

Bruce eyes the food. "I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, Alfred said you were feeling nauseous." He picks up a mug. "Here, some tea to settle your stomach."

Bruce shakes his head, looking away from Clark. "I'm not nauseous anymore. I'm just not hungry."

"Bruce you have to eat." Bruce frowns and doesn't make a move to take the food. Clark sighs. "Forgive me for this." Bruce doesn't know what Clark is talking about until he hears that alpha growl commanding him. "Bruce. Eat. Now." Bruce's head snaps to him, eyes wide, and flinching. That was an alpha command. Omegas that disobeyed would get punished by being slapped or punched and then being forced to submit on their knees, head down and hands clasped behind their back. "Bruce, I said now," Clark growls and Bruce is acting on instinct before he even realizes he is.

He takes a piece of toast and starts to nibble on it, feeling his stomach protest. His head is bowed in submission. He's through three pieces of toast before he feels like he can stop submitting. Bruce raises his head and glares at Clark. "I told you to never do that to me again."

Clark looks at him apologetically. "I know but I had to get you to eat somehow."

Bruce's anger flares and he knocks the plate away, spilling everything onto the floor. He gets up and stomps a few paces away before turning back to Clark, yelling, "That's not how you do it! You don't fucking do that to me Clark!"

Clark stands up, slipping his hands into his jeans' pockets. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"Not make me fucking submit, that's for sure" he yells, storming away again. He can hear Clark's sigh before he starts following him. "You have known me for how many fucking years and you think that's the only way you can get me to eat some damn toast? How dare you!" He storms down the stairs and through the living room, ignoring Dick and Tim watching from the couch.

"Okay, it was a bad call on my part and I really am sorry Bruce. You know me. You know I would have never done that if I had thought of any other way, but I didn't, Bruce. Not at the time." He sighs again and Bruce sees Dick and Tim peer around the corner of the door, watching with apprehension. "But Bruce, you have to understand me. I'm worried about you and the baby."

Bruce's anger flares again and he knocks the things that were sitting on top of a table down onto the floor. One of them was glass and it shatters, glass pieces spreading out every which way. He's had enough with the baby being brought up. "This isn't about the damn baby! This is about you and me."

"Of course, it's about the baby. The baby is a part of you, whether you like it or not, Bruce. You chose to keep it. That's on you. Not me, not Lois, not anyone else but you and you're the one who has to come to terms with your own decision."

"No this is about you ordering me to do something." Bruce bares his teeth in aggression, something an omega is never supposed to do to an alpha or risk being severely punished. "How would you like it if you were forced to listen to my order?"

"What do you mean, Bruce?" Clark shrugs. "You do that all the time. On missions, on the Watchtower, when we do hangout. I might not be forced to do it but you order me around more than I ever have you. And God forbid someone disobey you." Silence descends on them and Bruce and Clark stare at each other as Dick and Tim watch on. Bruce is breathing heavily with anger but suddenly he feels like crying, as if everything is just breaking down around him. He can feel tears prickling in his eyes and it doesn't take much effort to start them rolling down his cheeks. "I'm not trying to upset you, I'm not, but Bruce, you…" Clark sighs and it seems like the hundredth time he's done so. "You're my best friend and I just… I want to make sure you're okay and you take care of yourself. I care about you Bruce."

"There's still a difference," he finally says.

"Would you have eaten anything, no matter how much coaxing I did, if I hadn't done what I did?" Bruce doesn't answer him, knowing that Clark would know he was lying if he says yes. "I went about it wrong, I admit that and I'm truly sorry, but I had to do something." Clark takes a step forward. "Please say you understand."

Bruce looks at him and says instead of answering him, "Don't ever do that again, Clark. I won't forgive you next time. I mean it."

Clark nods in understanding. "Okay, I won't. I really promise this time." Clark sighs for, yet again, the hundredth time. "Listen, Bruce, I just need to know you'll eat."

"I can't help it if I'm not hungry, Clark."

"I know, but you need to, Bruce, whether you are hungry or not." Clark takes a step towards him. "Please, Bruce. If not for yourself then for the baby at least." Bruce stays quiet for a few seconds before finally acquiescing. He's too tired to have this argument any longer. He nods slowly, looking to the floor to not look Clark in the eyes. He hears Clark sigh in relief and then footsteps as he comes closer. He cups Bruce's cheeks, forcing Bruce to look at him, and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. "How long did you sleep last night?"

"About five hours. One hour more than my usual," he says lowly.

Clark nods. "Why don't you go back upstairs and lie down. If I bring food to you again, will you eat it?"

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Okay." Clark lets go of him and takes a step back. "I'll be right up then." Bruce silently sighs though he's sure Clark heard. He walks past Clark and then past Tim and Dick, not bothering to acknowledge them and their questioning eyes. They will probably corner Clark in the kitchen and ask him what happened. Bruce wonders if Clark will tell them the truth.

When he gets back to his room, he eyes where the previous food had been knocked away. It lies on the carpet, probably staining it with how long it's been lying there already, not to mention the sticky maple syrup from the pancake getting all over the floor. Bruce sighs heavily this time and walks over the spilled food, crawling back into the bed and under the covers. He's feeling tired still despite his little nap and doesn't want to eat anything. But he also doesn't want Clark to take advantage of the caste dominance level again. Clark said he wouldn't but he had said that before too.

He only had his eyes closed for about twenty minutes before Clark comes in. Bruce sits up reluctantly and grabs the plate with eggs. "I'm not as good at making pancakes as I am eggs and Alfred didn't seem to be in the mood to make another meal that might go to waste," Clark says as he crouches to start cleaning up the spilled food. "Plus, he's currently cleaning up whatever glass object you just broke, grumbling to himself about spoiled brats not knowing the value of things." Bruce rolls his eyes. "You might need to replace the carpet in here. Unless you know a really good carpet cleaner."

Bruce picks at his eggs, taking small bites. "What did you tell the boys?"

Clark shrugs without looking at him. "The truth."

"And?"

Clark takes a deep breath, focusing on cleaning up. "And they were rightly annoyed with me, Dick more than Tim, but they also understood why I did it."

Bruce relaxes some and takes another bite of eggs. When he swallows he says, "It's not that I don't understand Clark, I do. It's just that being an omega is hard and I don't need my friends taking advantage of their caste level and controlling me, especially you Clark. I never thought you would do that to me. The first time was a mistake and I get that, but this time… you did it on purpose. You violated my trust, Clark."

Clark finally looks up and stands. "I know and I'm going to have to make up for that but Bruce, you wouldn't eat. What would you have had me do? You admitted it yourself that no amount of coaxing from me would have gotten you to eat."

"Anything but that, Clark."

They stare at each other for half a minute before Clark clears his throat. "I'm going to um… bring this down to the trash. I'll be back." Bruce watches him leave, feeling his heart being pulled with him. When Clark comes back, it's with a bowl full of soapy water and a rag. "Alfred told me to deal with this," he says with a chuckle. "I think he's quite done right now."

Bruce watches as Clark kneels back down to the floor, dipping the rag into the water, and then ringing it out. He starts scrubbing at the carpet, careful to not ruin it even more as he knows it was expensive. Bruce sits there in his bed, watching for a good minute as he nibbles on his food, heart heavy in his chest, before saying anything. "Clark?" Clark looks up at him. "How are you and Lois?"

"Uh…" Clark sits back on his legs, resting one hand on his thigh as the other holds the wet rag. "Better… I think. I mean it seems like it's getting better. It's still rough, you know, because she's still angry but I think she's getting there. Especially after she talked to you. We're still arguing a lot though and Lois… she doesn't trust me right now." He shrugs and goes back to scrubbing the floor. When Bruce doesn't say anything, he looks up again. He looks concerned. "Are you okay Bruce? You're kind of worrying me."

Bruce looks at him, studying him. Clark isn't wearing his glasses so the blue of his eyes can be seen perfectly. His hair is brushed back but that curl has fallen down in front of his forehead. He's looking like a mix of Superman and Clark Kent all in one. Bruce clears his throat. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

Bruce wants to say how handsome he is, how much Bruce adores him, how much Bruce loves him. Instead, he says, "How messed up this is. Best friends, one who is mated already and married to boot, and one who is… well it doesn't matter what I am I guess." Clark scrunches his eyebrows together, looking confused. "Best friends who sleep with each other and one ends up getting pregnant."

Clark doesn't say anything for a while and Bruce doesn't meet his eyes. Finally, Bruce hears Clark sigh and he dares a look at the man. "It's… a complicated situation, Bruce, I'll admit that, but it's not like we slept with each other because we… we love each other." A pang shoots through Bruce's chest and it makes it hard to breathe. "We only slept with each other because of your heat, because of the pheromones. It's not like we are attracted to each other. It's not like we love each other." It takes all of Bruce's willpower to keep his eyes on Clark and not show any outward sign of being hurt. He hopes his scent doesn't give him away. "In a romantic way at least. I mean, I love you like a brother."

"Brothers… brothers don't sleep with each other Clark, heat or no heat."

He shrugs. "We aren't related. We're not even the same species. Can you really tell me with confidence that if Jason was here when say, Tim, was in heat, he wouldn't have an urge to sleep with him? They're brothers."

Bruce swallows thickly. "I never gave it a thought. Jason doesn't really come here."

Clark gets up, abandoning his scrubbing. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, facing Bruce. "So then it's possible. Look, Bruce, I still have issues with the whole consent thing but it's not like we meant to. We don't love each other in a romantic way so it wasn't on purpose." Clark studies him, his eyes scanning Bruce's face. Bruce tries to keep the hurt off his features but the hole that Clark just dug out of his chest feels like an abyss of nothingness except for blood and pain. "At least… for me. It…" he hesitates. "It didn't mean anything to you, did it Bruce?"

Bruce looks Clark in the eyes, his alien blue eyes, and feels his world crumbling around him. Clark doesn't know how much Bruce loves him and yet, this still feels like the worst rejection he could have ever had. "It didn't. It was just the heat." He prides himself that his voice never wavered and that he sounded confident. "I don't love you romantically."

Clark watches his face for a few seconds longer and then nods, getting up off the bed. "Good." He takes a deep breath and looks to the mess on the floor. "Well, I cleaned that up the best I could but I really think you're going to have to replace this carpet." He turns back to Bruce. "I have to go now, though, Bruce. I left work to come here and I have to finish an important article." He pats Bruce on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, Bruce."

"Bye Clark." Clark smiles at him one last time before picking up the rag and the bowl, and then leaving the room.

Bruce sits there with the plate of the half eaten eggs still in his lap. He won't finish it. Not now that Clark is gone. The pressure in his chest is weighing heavily on him, making it hard to breathe and a lump to form in his throat. Clark doesn't love him. Not the way Bruce loves him and that… that hurts. It hurts a lot.

Bruce sets the plate off to the side on his nightstand and curls his legs up against his chest. He wraps his arms around them and buries his face in them. He won't cry. He refuses to cry even though he feels like doing so. It's just hormones or at least that's what he likes to tell himself. But he does want to disappear. He wishes none of this was happening, that they could all go back in time and Bruce could go back to pining after Clark when it was easier, before they slept together and before Bruce was carrying his child. Now it just seems to bring an endless amount of pain.

There's a knock on the door and so Bruce sits up. "Come in."

In walks Tim, holding a book. "Hey, I was just making sure you were okay. It was pretty shitty what Clark did."

"I'm fine."

Tim nods and hesitates. "Can I… can I read in here?"

Puzzled, Bruce nods. Tim closes the door behind him and then walks to the other side of the bed, crawling into it. He sets up a few of the pillows against the headboard and leans back on them, opening his book where he left off. Bruce eyes him curiously. "What are you reading?" Tim shows him the front cover of the book. "I don't think I've read that one."

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Bruce eyes his son, finally realizing what he is doing. He's trying to comfort Bruce without making him uncomfortable, without making him talk about his feelings when Tim knows very well that Bruce won't do such a thing.

He gives Tim a small, warm smile. "I would like that, yeah." Tim smiles back at him and flips to the beginning of the book, starting to read aloud.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **A/N:** **This chapter feels a bit choppy but it is actually my favorite chapter so far mostly because of the interactions between Bruce and Wally. If you haven't read any of my other fics or if you have read some of my other fics but just haven't noticed, I absolutely adore Wally and always try to give him a bigger part in my fics if he appears in them. I just love him so much.**

Two days after Clark's visit, Bruce decides to tell the Justice League about being pregnant at the League meeting that day. He had called Clark the day before to discuss it and they both agreed upon Bruce telling them. Bruce had promised Clark that he would try to keep the fact that the baby is his from them but that he couldn't guarantee that they wouldn't figure it out. Clark had agreed.

Bruce makes his way down to the cave. He'll be wearing the Bat suit for one last time until he has the baby. As he approaches the case, he looks at the suit carefully. Dick has been wearing it as he has taken over as Batman for a little while and Bruce has been dying to get back into it. He can't wait to feel the snug fit against his skin and then the weight of the armor. Bruce has missed it a lot.

As he is getting dressed, he notices that the suit fits a bit tighter than it normally does. That's not really a surprise since he's started to grow a baby bump since the last time he wore the suit. Even if he wanted to keep wearing it and going out as Batman while pregnant, he wouldn't be able to just for the fact that the suit wouldn't fit him. He is already feeling a bit claustrophobic as it is with how tight it is now.

When he finishes dampening his scent, adding the alpha scent to himself, and getting dressed; he has the Watchtower transport him up and he starts making his way towards the conference room. The last time he was here, Clark found out about the baby and got mad at him for keeping it a secret. Bruce wishes it still were a secret or at least Clark didn't know it was his. But the League needs to know since Bruce will have to go off active duty and they need to know why it will be for so long. After all, Batman doesn't take vacations, so if they got a half assed excuse, people would start getting suspicious.

Bruce enters the conference room and has to immediately scrunch up his nose in disgust. He's never noticed how powerful the alpha scent is when they all get together like this. He doesn't know how Wally and Kyle can stand it and J'onn is lucky he can't smell scents to begin with. Although, Bruce has never noticed it before, probably because his sense of smell was weaker than it is now when he is pregnant. Maybe that's why Kyle and Wally don't. Kyle is a beta so his sense of smell is weak to begin with and Wally isn't pregnant so his isn't as strong as Bruce's.

Bruce reaches up and pinches his nose, his lip curling in disgust now. "Bruce, are you all right?" Diana asks him.

Bruce looks around the room as he sits down in his chair that is next to Clark. Everyone is there, Bruce having been the last one to arrive. "You all stink like alpha."

The alphas in the room exchange confused looks but Clark is the only one that looks at him confused. "Okay," Diana says, ignoring what Bruce said and moving on. She goes into the normal stuff they talk about during these meetings, mundane things really. She asks Bruce about any maintenance that has to be done on the Watchtower and Bruce tells her no. In all honesty, he hasn't looked at the schematics for the Watchtower since this whole pregnancy started and so has no idea if anything needs to be fixed. Maybe he'll call in Cyborg later to do some diagnostics on the Watchtower's systems just to make sure everything is running smoothly.

When Diana finishes, Clark gives him this look that says something along the lines of "ready?". Bruce doesn't get why Clark is so nervous. The Justice League, if Bruce can help it, won't know it is his so Clark has nothing to worry about. He just has to worry about them finding out some way. Bruce has to worry about them thinking less of him and Diana or Arthur trying to dominate him now that he is pregnant. Clark isn't the one who is going to be judged for getting knocked up unmated.

Diana asks the group if there is something else that needs to be discussed and Bruce stands. All eyes turn to him and suddenly he is extremely nervous. Normally he doesn't like attention being on him but he never gets stage fright or anything of the sort. So he's surprised to find himself so damn scared to talk in front of this group of people and to have all their eyes on him.

He clears his throat and begins. "I won't be able to be on active duty anymore for at least six months."

"How come?" Kyle asks right away.

Bruce squirms and wishes Clark could help him. But he knows Clark won't. Not when they can't know the baby is his. "Because I'm pregnant."

The room goes completely silent and Bruce is left looking at shocked faces. They stare at him in silence for a good half a minute before Kyle speaks up again. "How?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "How do you think Kyle?"

"No, that's not… I mean, that's not what I meant. It's just you're… you're Batman and I thought you would never… who's the sire?"

Bruce swallows thickly but answers as if he's annoyed. He has to make sure to keep acting dominant over them or risk them trying to over throw him. "It doesn't matter who the sire is. What does matter is that I'm pregnant and won't be able to be Batman for a few months. Nightwing will be filling in for me during my absence but he won't be spending nearly as much time doing League stuff as I normally do as he will be taking care of Gotham. If you need something or there is an emergency that absolutely needs all hands on deck, then you can contact Nightwing if you have to. Wally knows how to get in touch with him. Red Robin will also be available to help answer any questions that Nightwing can't answer." Bruce glances at Clark who is just staring at the table, avoiding all eye contact with everyone. "I know this is a big change for not only me but for all of us. However, it can't be helped as I don't want to put the baby in any danger."

The room stays silent for another half a minute before Kyle clears his throat. "Was it an accident?" Wally elbows him in the ribs and Diana glares. Clark just flinches but no one else notices except for Bruce. "What? I'm just curious. Aren't all you curious too? I mean, come on! He's Batman!"

Before Diana can reach over the table and strangle the kid, Bruce says, "It…" He swallows. "It's none of your business whether I am pregnant because I wanted to be or because it was… it was…" A rush of emotion surges through Bruce and tears immediately start to pool in his eyes. Clark stands, already on alert for the one carrying his baby and Kyle along with Wally stand as well; a beta needing to take care of the omega and an omega needing to make sure another fellow omega is okay. Bruce waves them off. "I'm fine, I'm just… the hormones make me…" And he can't finish the sentence because he's full blown crying now with tears escaping past the edge of the cowl and down his chin.

He sees from the corner of his eyes Clark move but then he stops himself. Bruce doesn't blame him. If he had shown any more signs besides standing, people would get suspicious. He's an alpha after all. The standing can be explained away with the excuse that Clark is Bruce's best friend but if he had tried to comfort him just because of an influx of hormones that were making Bruce emotional, then that wouldn't be as easily explained away.

The first one to reach Bruce is Wally but Kyle isn't that far behind. "Are you alright?" Kyle asks and Wally places a hand on his shoulder, rubbing. Typical beta asking if the lower caste is okay and typical omega showing another omega affection because one is upset. Bruce hates it. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I'm not even sad. I just… I'm crying because of nothing."

"You're crying because you didn't mean to get pregnant," Arthur, who has been silent until now, scorns.

Bruce's mood switches from despondent to enraged in a blink of an eye. He turns to Arthur and bares his teeth, growling loudly. Arthur stands, trying to posture himself as bigger and stronger, baring his teeth and growling as well. In response, Diana stands and gears herself up for a fight while Clark steps in front of Bruce slightly in order to protect his baby. Clark growls at Arthur, baring his teeth too, while Wally tries to pull Bruce closer to him and Kyle steps into the middle of the stare down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, settle down," Kyle says, holding up placating hands. "Bruce, I'm sure Arthur didn't mean anything by that."

"I meant everything that was implied in my statement," Arthur says.

Kyle glares at Arthur. "You're not helping."

Arthur's hands clench into fists and he puffs himself up. "In Atlantis, getting pregnant when unmated is forbidden. If such were to happen, you would be scorned for life and considered, what you surface dwellers call, a slut or whore."

Bruce growls at him threateningly again along with Clark, who snarls, "Don't you dare compare him to that."

"Or what?" Arthur challenges and Clark takes a step towards him, growl deep in his throat and eyes turning red. Bruce has never seen Clark in an alpha fight and though it could be an interesting thing to watch, he doesn't really want it to happen. But Bruce can't back down or else he risks losing his dominance over Arthur, and Bruce can't have that happening just because he's pregnant now.

Kyle raises his hands some more, taking a step towards Clark. "Hey, hey, everyone just calm down. Everyone just take a deep breath." Clark's eyes do turn back to blue after a few seconds but neither Clark nor Arthur stop staring at each other in aggression. "Okay, look, we have two omegas in this room, one of them even being pregnant. We shouldn't be fighting with them here." Bruce rolls his eyes and growls a little at Kyle. Kyle looks at him warily for a brief second before turning his attention back to the two aggressing alphas. "Just calm down." A few tense seconds past before Clark and Arthur visually calm, their challenging stances disappearing. Diana takes her hand off her lasso. "Good, good. Okay, now. What Arthur said was completely unnecessary," Arthur scoffs and Kyle glares at him again, " _but_ that doesn't mean any of us actually think that of Bruce. Obviously we don't think he's… uh… what Arthur basically called him just because he got pregnant unplanned and unmated. We all know that's not true. With that being said, let's just let this whole thing go and move on."

More silence before J'onn stands. He's been so quiet that Bruce almost forgot he was even there. "Very good idea Kyle. Let us all move past this now." They all reluctantly nod their heads in agreement. "Batman, you are registered to do monitor duty today. Are you going to have someone cover for you?"

"No, I'll being doing my last shift before going on leave."

Clark spins to him. "You what?"

"It's just monitor duty Clark. It's not like I'll be in any danger. I'm just going to be sitting at a computer screen with Wally for a few hours."

Clark looks unconvinced but he can't risk exposing the real reason why he is so concerned so he leaves it alone. J'onn then speaks up again. "Diana, if that is all, feel free to dismiss us."

With one final nod, Diana does exactly that. They all file out of the room but Kyle stops Bruce before he can leave. He seems wary of him, probably afraid he angered Bruce by reducing him to his caste level. "Look, Bruce what I said about there being two omegas, you know I didn't really mean it that way, right? I just said that to calm them down."

"I understand Kyle." Kyle looks at him confused as he was probably expecting a lecture.

"Um, thanks then. Congrats on the baby by the way." Bruce nods his thanks. "See you later."

Bruce watches him go and then starts heading in the direction of the monitor womb. He's halfway there when Clark confronts him. "Bruce-"

"Don't you dare start in about me doing monitor duty."

"You should be going home and resting. Just the other day you were complaining about being tired and I can tell you're tired now too."

"No," Bruce says, turning to him. "What I need to do is my damn job before I can't anymore. It's only for a few hours, Clark, sitting at a damn computer monitor." Clark is about to say something but Bruce stops him. "I don't give a shit if this baby is yours or not, you can't control my life."

Clark sighs, giving up. "Okay, fine, but at least tell me if you've eaten at all today."

"Of course, I have." Which isn't a complete lie. He had some toast this morning but that was about it. "I had some breakfast."

Clark nods in satisfaction. "Okay, good." He then reveals a bag that he had hidden behind his back. "Here, some lunch."

Bruce eyes the bag. Alphas that bring omegas food like this normally mean they're trying to win over the affections of the omega so they can become mates. "Clark, do you realize how this looks?"

"What? We buy each other food all the time."

"When we go out to eat."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on, just take the food. I'm not hitting on you."

"Right." Bruce takes the bag and then starts making his way to the monitor womb again. Clark follows him. "Are you going home to Lois?"

"Yeah, she wants to talk to me about something. She said it was important."

Clark doesn't sound too happy about it and so Bruce assumes it's probably not something good that they are going to be talking about. "Still having troubles?"

Clark looks to the floor, contemplating something. He bites his bottom lip before looking over at Bruce and then quickly looking away. "I didn't tell you about something that happened when I told Lois about cheating on her and about the baby."

Bruce is careful to not show any emotions. "What is it?"

Clark clears his throat and stops walking. Bruce stops as well, turning to Clark in concern. "When I told Lois that I cheated on her, our bond weakened." Bruce can already guess where this going. "When I told her about the baby, it broke completely. I've been trying to fix it but it's harder than I thought it would be. Our bond was so strong, Bruce, and it's really weird to not have that feeling, that connection, there anymore. I'm not really sure how to get it back. She just… doesn't trust me anymore."

Bruce isn't surprised that Clark and Lois' bond broke. That's what normally happens when one mate cheats on the other. "Do you think that's what she's going to talk to you about?"

Clark nods, biting his bottom lip again. "I'm afraid she's going to break up with me. What if I go home and there's divorce papers sitting on the table?"

"I don't know Clark."

Clark sighs heavily. "Yeah, I didn't think you would." He gives Bruce a weak smile. "I just needed to get it off my chest though. Thanks Bruce."

Bruce smiles weakly back. "Any time Clark."

"I better get going."

"Good luck." Clark nods then turns and leaves. When he's out of sight, Bruce once again starts for the monitor womb. When he enters, Wally is already there. Bruce sits down next to him and hands him the bag of food Clark gave him. "Here, some lunch."

Wally's face lights up with a big smile. "Thanks Bats!" He grabs the bag and pulls out the salad. "Salad?"

"Just eat it."

Wally shrugs and opens the salad, having it gone within seconds. He burps and rubs his stomach. "Wow, that really hit the spot. Hey, you don't have any lunch?"

"I already ate."

"Cool."

An awkward silence fills the room suddenly and Bruce tilts his head in question. "Do you have something to say, Wally?"

"What? No, no not at all." Wally spins a little in his chair. "Okay, maybe I do." Bruce raises an eyebrow even though he knows Wally can't see it under the cowl. "I was just wondering how far along you are."

Bruce is a little confused as to why Wally thought he wouldn't be allowed to ask such a question but he answers anyways. "I'm in my twelfth week."

He watches as Wally pauses, does the math out, and then frowns. "Oh no." Bruce, even more confused now, waits for clarification. Wally looks over at him, horrified. "That means you got pregnant during _that_ heat." Bruce frowns. "The one I helped you get home with." Bruce nods, understanding now. That also proves that Bruce was right about it being Wally who got him home. "Did I… I mean I didn't…" Wally squirms, looking distressed. "I didn't send you back to some creep who took advantage of you did I? That's not why you're pregnant is it? Is this my fault? Oh no, I'm so sorry Bruce."

"Wally."

"I should have made sure that you wouldn't be in any danger. I'm so stupid. I just thought getting you back home would be enough but I didn't actually make sure no one was there to take advantage of you in such a state. What kind of omega am I, letting another fellow omega be in danger like that? I should know better. I know what heats are like. I-"

"Wally!"

"What?"

"You didn't send me home to someone who took advantage me." Wally looks skeptical at first but eventually relaxes. "You don't need to apologize. This isn't your fault. No one took advantage me."

Wally sighs a breath of relief. "Good, that's good." He pauses. "Then who is the sire? Bruce Wayne isn't dating anyone is he?"

"No he's not and the sire doesn't matter. We're not together."

"But you're bonded, aren't you? I mean, getting pregnant like that forms an automatic bond doesn't it?"

Bruce shakes his head. "Not with me but he does have a bond with the baby."

Wally nods in understanding. "Is congratulations in order or do you not want that?"

"I… don't want it."

Wally nods in understanding again. Bruce then sees him hesitate before leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against Bruce's arm in an omega comforting manner. Afterwards, Wally leans back in his chair, facing the monitors with his cheeks slightly red. Bruce eyes him. It's common for omegas to be drawn to pregnant omegas. It's already started with Tim, Bruce has noticed, and it seems to be starting with Wally now as well. What is also common is pregnant omegas being drawn to other omegas as well, which would definitely explain why Bruce is suddenly feeling affection towards Wally right now. The difference between the two is that the pregnant omegas tend to pick out one omega from the group they are drawn to and ends up focusing on that one omega obsessively whenever they are around for the duration of the pregnancy. That doesn't happen to omegas that are drawn towards pregnant omegas. Bruce is going to have to be careful.

Wally turns to him, confusion on his face. "Are you purring?"

Bruce blinks out of his reverie and realizes that he is, indeed, purring. He stops himself quickly and turns back to the monitors stubbornly. "Pay attention." Wally, with an amused smile on his face, turns back to the monitors.

They sit in silence for about a minute before a rumbling sound starts in the room. Wally chuckles. "You're doing it again." Bruce turns his purring into a warning growl but the only response he gets is Wally chuckling again. At this point Bruce just gives up and purrs away, ignoring Wally's amused laughs.

About fifteen minutes later, an alert comes on the monitors. Bruce stops purring as Wally checks the status of the League members. "Who's available?"

"Uh… it looks like only Superman."

"No," Bruce says immediately as he knows Clark is having an important conversation with Lois right now. "He's not available either. You go."

"Me? But what about-"

"I'll be fine. Go." Wally gives him one skeptical look before speeding away and leaving Bruce alone.

Bruce sits there, enjoying the peace and quiet. However, it doesn't last long before the alarm in the Watchtower starts going off. Bruce stands, already on high alert. The alarm means there is an intruder on the Watchtower so he heads towards the transporters first. When he gets there, he doesn't see anyone.

Bruce presses the com-link in his cowl and whispers into it, "Attention Justice League, there's an intruder on the Watchtower." He then goes and investigates, sticking to shadows. He shouldn't engage anyone until another League member shows up but if the person is trying to steal data from the Watchtower, then Bruce will have no choice but to fight.

He eventually comes up to a group of four people, all alphas by their scent. Three of them are standing around the fourth as the fourth tries to hack into the Watchtower. It's a good thing Bruce put on multiple firewalls, including his own and one from Cyborg. Bruce steps out of the shadows and growls, making himself look like an aggressive alpha. All the alphas turn to him and Bruce bares his teeth at them, growling once more.

"Batman," one of them says.

Bruce growls one more time in warning and that's when they all decide to attack. Bruce has taken down more people than this singlehandedly but there is something different about these people. These people are stronger than the normal alpha and Bruce realizes this when one gets lucky and is able to grab a hold of him. Bruce is then thrown across the room where his back and head hit the wall hard. Luckily he is wearing armor and the cowl is reinforced, or else he would probably be out for the count. Not that it didn't hurt immensely.

Bruce stands up and goes and attacks them this time, being able to land a few blows. However, these guys are good and they once again get the upper hand on Bruce, punching him in the head and the stomach. A fleeting thought of the baby crosses his mind before one of them grabs a hold of Bruce's face, and lifts him up off the floor. Bruce reaches up and struggles to get the guy's hand off him but the guy only squeezes, not fazed at all.

Reaching into his belt, Bruce pulls out a smoke bomb and sets it off in the guy's face. He drops Bruce and Bruce is able to get away. He's sore, bleeding, and his instincts to protect the baby is starting to kick in which means his flight response is starting to kick in. That's not good, though, not when Bruce has to defend the Watchtower. He can't let these guys steal any information, baby or no baby.

Bruce is just about ready to attack again when he hears more fighting. When he crawls his way out of the smoke cloud, he sees all the Justice League members there, apprehending the four men. It doesn't take long for Clark, Diana, Arthur, and J'onn to incapacitate them as well as knocking them out and then for Kyle to restrain them. Clark is looking the angriest among all of them, probably because his baby was just threatened.

Bruce leans back against the wall where he is on the floor. He's breathing heavily and he's feeling an intense feeling of fear. "Bruce!" Clark says in concern, turning to him and practically starting to run towards him. Bruce growls a warning, showing his teeth, to keep Clark from coming anywhere near him and Clark stops dead in his tracks, looking confused. "Bruce?"

Bruce growls again, this time not only towards Clark but to Diana and Arthur as well. Wally steps in between Bruce and the alpha League members. "Hey, wait a minute guys. He was just attacked by a bunch of alphas and is now not only feeling threatened himself, but his baby is threatened too. The last thing he is going to want is even more alphas approaching him." Wally then turns to him, getting down on his hands and knees. He crawls over to Bruce slowly and carefully, making sure to make himself look as non-threatening as possible. Bruce eyes him warily, growling a tiny bit. "Bruce? Hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or your baby." Bruce sniffs the air and smells Wally's distinct omega scent. He relaxes some and when Wally reaches him, Bruce rubs his cheek once with Wally's cheek. "That's it. Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

As Wally helps him to the infirmary, Bruce starts to purr affectionately and rubs his cheek against Wally's more. He feels oddly safe with Wally as he is another omega. They enter the infirmary and J'onn quickly enters as well. He checks Bruce out and cleans up his wounds, along with checking to make sure the baby is okay. All the while Bruce purrs away, content with Wally by his side.

Soon, there is a knock on the door and Clark sticks his head through. Bruce stops purring immediately. "Is it safe to come in?"

Bruce sighs, letting go of Wally's wrist where he had held onto it to keep him there against his will. "You can come in Clark."

Clark enters the room and then looks to J'onn and Wally. "Is it okay if I talk to him alone?" Both Wally and J'onn nod and then exit. Clark sighs heavily and then sits on the edge of the bed where Bruce is currently sitting. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised, that's all."

"And the baby?"

"Is fine too."

Clark nods, looking to the floor. "Good." He then rubs his face in frustration. "I've never felt so angry and protective before in my life, Bruce. When I saw that they were attacking you and endangering my baby… I wanted to kill them."

"It was instincts Clark."

"Yeah… that seems to be the excuse for everything."

Bruce looks at Clark in confusion. "Meaning?"

Clark eyes him quickly before looking away again, mumbling, "Nothing." Bruce decides not to push the matter and Clark shrugs, moving on. "Either way, we're going to have to find out how they got in. Diana thinks the trouble Wally went to was meant to be a distraction so no one would be up on the Watchtower. Guess they weren't expecting our resident Bat to be pregnant."

"Wally hasn't said anything about what happened when he left to take care of the alert."

Clark nods. "J'onn and Diana will talk to him."

"I would like to help."

"No," Clark says, shaking his head. "You're going on leave now. That means you don't have to worry about it. Let us handle it, Bruce, please. You just focus on you and the baby."

Bruce sighs, not feeling up to arguing about it. He's too sore and tired. Instead he asks, "How did your talk with Lois go?"

Clark takes a deep breath. "Not a divorce thankfully. Instead she wants us to go to counselling." Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Both bond counselling and marriage counselling."

"Why marriage?"

"Without the bond our relationship is in danger, Bruce, which in turns endangers our marriage."

Bruce looks to the floor too now, his feeling of contentment disappearing. "I'm sorry, Clark."

Clark shakes his head. "It's not your fault Bruce."

"Well, it's not entirely yours either."

Clark looks at him, something unreadable in his eyes. "Yeah, right." He doesn't sound convinced. Then, with a deep breath, Clark stands. "Are you going home now?"

Bruce sighs as he stands too. "Yes. You were right, I should have just went home in the first place."

"Can I come with you? I'm still feeling a little anxious about letting you out of my sight. I know it's just instinct but this feeling is really hard to ignore."

Bruce nods. "Sure, you can come."

Clark gives him a weak smile and then turns to lead the way. They make their way to the transporters and then they transport down into the cave. Once there, Bruce heads towards the shower while Clark heads towards the closet in which Bruce keeps spare clothing in just for Clark. When Bruce is done with his shower and is dressed, he leaves the shower and tells Clark to take one as well, saying that he'll meet him upstairs.

Bruce takes his time going up the stairs to the Manor, his limbs feeling heavy and tired. Alfred is going to get mad once he sees the black and blue on Bruce's chin and will also get mad that Bruce decided to fight the intruders instead of hiding. He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the lecture and goes through the grandfather clock. He immediately knows something isn't right. Bruce follows the new scent into the kitchen where he stops dead in his tracks once he sees who is there.

"Long time no see, Old Man."

 **A/N: One thing that I absolutely love (and find adorable) about omegaverses besides Bruce being able to get pregnant with Clark's baby, is the fact that omegas can purr. The thought of an omega purring is just too cute!**

 **If you're wondering why I made Arthur so mean, it's because I took his personality from the Justice League Animated Cartoon. That's what I know him best from so it's easier to just write that version of him and he just always seemed mean and uptight in the cartoon.**

 **Also, when I say "Alpha fight" I don't mean Clark's never fought other alphas before. Obviously he has. What I mean is a fight for dominance between two or more alphas within a group.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

Bruce eyes Jason where he is sitting at the table in the kitchen, not having expected him to be here. "Jason."

Jason shoves a part of a pop-tart into his mouth and chews it before answering. "Hey, Dickie told me that you're keeping the baby so I thought I would drop by." His eyes go to the bruise on his chin and he motions to it. "What happened?"

Bruce goes and sits across from him at the table, heaving a heavy sigh. "Some alphas got onto the Watchtower. I tried to stop them."

"You were fighting while pregnant again?" Jason looks disapproving but Bruce tries to ignore it. "Were you alone?" Bruce nods. "Why? Where were the others?" He's now sounding angry and his alpha scent has gotten stronger in his agitation.

"Doing other missions."

"And Clark?"

"Was at home." Both Bruce and Jason turn to look at Clark. His hair is dripping wet and he is wiping it down with a towel. "But I got back to the Watchtower as fast as I could once Bruce called the League."

Jason stands, hackles raising. "You're supposed to protect him."

"And how was I supposed to do that when I didn't even know what was happening until Bruce called?" Clark asks, starting to get defensive as well.

"You shouldn't have left him alone in the first place."

"I had to go do something."

At this point Jason bares his teeth and growls at Clark, not accepting that answer at all. Clark, being the alpha that he is, also bares his teeth and growls. Bruce is way too tired to deal with this shit again. He stands as well and gets between them. "Jason enough." It takes Jason a second longer than usual to listen to his order and stand down. Bruce takes careful note of that. "I'm the one that wanted to stick around and do monitor duty. Clark tried to get me to go home but I refused. What happened wasn't Clark's fault."

"If you stayed then he should have too," Jason says angrily.

"No, he had something important to do. I didn't want him to stay. Besides, I don't need anyone's protection. I know how to handle myself." Jason growls low in his throat in frustration but for good measure, Bruce growls in warning back. That does the trick and Jason looks away, not quite submitting but not aggressing anymore either. Bruce lets him get away with it, after all, Jason has never fully submitted to him before except on a couple occasions that made it possible for Bruce to be dominate over him. "Clark," Bruce begins calmly, turning to his friend. "Why don't you go home now. I'm fine here." He knows Clark doesn't want to leave but with Jason here now, it won't be good to have two angry alphas that have no hierocracy over each other in the same room.

Clark looks at Jason skeptically one last time before saying, "All right. I'll check back in tomorrow. See you later Bruce."

Bruce nods his goodbye and then turns back to Jason. "You didn't have to come here just because I'm keeping the baby."

"Nice to see you too," he says as he sits back down to keep eating.

Bruce sits back down as well. "What you did just now was completely unnecessary."

Jason shrugs. "He's an ass. He deserved it."

"Jason, Clark isn't an ass."

"Do you really think Dick didn't tell me what he did to you? Commanding you like that. He should know better."

"You've tried it."

"And failed every time, so it's different." Bruce raises an eyebrow at that. "With him, you obeyed."

"Jason-"

"Don't defend him," Jason says. "If it was anyone else, you wouldn't be defending them."

Bruce looks to the table. He wants to go to sleep. "Just leave it Jason."

Jason scoffs and shoves the rest of the pop-tart in his mouth. "You were stupid too, though." Bruce growls in warning. "Oh don't give me that. Not eating Bruce? Are you serious?"

"Jason," Bruce warns again.

"You've decided to keep that baby and now you're going to have to take care of it. That means eating when you are supposed to. Look, as a fellow vigilante, I understand not eating sometimes, but now you have to Bruce. There is no excuse." He gets up and walks to the pantry, pulling out another packet of pop-tarts. He puts them in the toaster, waits for them to pop out, and then puts them on a plate, dropping them in front of Bruce. "Eat." Bruce just looks at them, not moving. "Bruce, I'm telling you right now. You might have Clark afraid to order you around but I'm not."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical considering what we just got done talking about?"

Jason shrugs. "What can I say, I'm a hypocrite."

Bruce shakes his head. "You ordering me won't work."

"Then I'll call in someone who it will work for."

"And who exactly is that?" Bruce challenges.

"Roy."

"Roy?"

"He's not family or part of the Justice League so you're not dominate over him. His order will work and he'd be happy to order you to do something."

"You've told him about the baby?"

"No, but if it comes down to him making you eat then I will."

Bruce looks at the pop-tarts again and picks one up. He starts to eat it, taking little bites. He's never really been a fan of pop-tarts and the pregnancy is only making his revulsion towards them worse. He feels like throwing up. "These are disgusting."

"Fine, I'll make you something else." He takes the pop-tarts and places them on the counter. "If you try to get up and leave, I've got Roy on speed dial and I _will_ call him." Bruce sighs, giving up. "What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me." Bruce watches as Jason goes looking through the cabinets and then starts pulling out spaghetti boxes and jars of sauce. He grabs a pan and puts some water in it, placing it on the stove to boil. He then starts scrolling on his cellphone as he waits. All the while Bruce just keeps watching. He's still amazed that Jason even knows how to cook and wonders where he picked it up from. "Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you and Roy are just friends?"

Jason looks up from his cellphone, looking shocked. "What?"

"You and Roy, are you sure you're just friends?"

"Of course, I'm sure."

"Do you like him?"

"Like… like, like him?" Bruce nods and Jason starts laughing. "Nah, Old Man. I already told you, I'm not into other alphas."

"Are you sure?"

"What's with you and asking that?"

"Jason, are you sure?"

Jason stares at him, his face slowly turning pink and then red. He turns his face away, mumbling, "It's none of your fucking business."

"I already told you, as well, Jason, that it's okay if you are."

"I'm not gay."

"Jason."

"I'm not."

Bruce decides to drop it there, figuring he won't get anywhere with Jason at the moment. They don't speak to each other again for the duration of Jason making the spaghetti. When it's complete, Jason places it in front of Bruce along with a glass of chocolate milk. He also sets down some chocolate syrup. Bruce eyes the syrup. "You remembered."

Jason shrugs and picks up the plate with the pop-tarts on it from the counter, sitting across from Bruce and starting to eat them. "Of course, I did. Although, I'm kind of just assuming that you're still craving it."

Bruce's stomach growls as he looks at the bottle of syrup. "Yes… yes I am."

"Good." Jason motions to Bruce's plate. "Dig in."

Bruce's eyes go back to the spaghetti. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want anything to eat at all. Despite his stomach growling, he just doesn't feel all that hungry. But he's going to have to eat this or else Jason is going to call Roy and Bruce can't have that happening even if he thinks he would be able to resist Roy's order. So he starts to eat it, taking small bites. Jason sits there, eating the pop-tart, watching him. They both don't say anything and the silence becomes awkward very quickly.

Bruce clears his throat, takes a drink of the chocolate milk, and then says, "Is me keeping the baby the only reason why you're here?"

Jason shrugs, having finished his pop-tart a few minutes ago. "Yeah, but I was also thinking about sticking around for a while. If that's okay with you."

"Of course, it's okay." It's more than okay, actually. Bruce has wanted Jason home ever since he died. Having the alpha back here in the Manor, even if for only a little bit, would be a nice change. It would almost be as if he has his son back and Bruce would never deny that opportunity. "But what about Roy?"

Jason shrugs again. "What about him?"

"You're staying at his place aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Won't he-" Bruce is cut off when Jason gives him a warning growl. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. Can we please stop talking about him?" Jason squirms in his seat, not looking at him, but blushing hard nonetheless. Bruce thins his lips and wonders what happened between them. It must have been something bad enough for Jason to not want to stay at Roy's place but not bad enough that Roy wouldn't come here on Jason's request in order to order Bruce to eat.

Bruce decides to drop it for now though. Jason is hard to get through and talk to, kind of like Damian and Bruce himself. "Damian hates the baby."

Jason huffs, finally looking at him, his blush starting to lessen. "No surprise there. He's not exactly the biggest fan of Clark to begin with. Now you're having a baby with him and unmated too. Of course, the kid isn't going to accept it."

"He found out when I was talking to Lois."

"You talked to Lois? Civilly?" He chuckles. "If I was her, I would have punched you."

Bruce decides to ignore Jason's quip. "He called the baby disgusting, a vile creature, and a half breed."

"Well, you really can't fault the half breed part. It is true after all." When Bruce doesn't say anything, Jason continues. "Uh… not that that makes it okay to say."

"I was going to tell him myself but he didn't listen and stay in his room when I went to talk to Lois." Bruce sighs. "I haven't seen him since he found out because he's avoiding me." Bruce knew Damian wouldn't take the news of the baby well but he didn't expect him to take it this badly.

Jason shrugs, reaching over and pulling a strand of spaghetti off of Bruce's plate. "Coming from someone who knows how it feels, maybe he is just afraid of being replaced. After all, you do have a tendency of making the youngest person of this family into Robin." He puts the end of the spaghetti that he doesn't have a hold of in his mouth and slurps the rest in.

"It'll just be a baby. By the time it is old enough to even be considered as Robin, I might be too old to be Batman."

"Well, let's see." Jason takes another piece of spaghetti and slurping it into his mouth again. "Let's say you wait until the kid is eight like Dick was when he was first Robin."

"That's sounds a bit young now that you say it out loud."

"And you're due in what? Six months? You're thirty-seven now and will be almost thirty-eight when the baby is born so we'll just round up. By the time the kid is eight, you'll be forty-six."

"Jason please stop."

"If you want to wait a bit longer until the baby is ten, then you'll be forty-eight. Forty-eight is kind of old to still be Batman." Bruce frowns. Ten years isn't that long. "The little demon will be twenty so I suppose he'll want to be Batman and Dick doesn't want to be Batman. I doubt Timmy would."

"Jason please." Bruce can already feel the dreaded tears starting to form in his eyes. He doesn't even know why he's getting so emotional.

"I don't want to be Batman… not anymore at least. I'm so over that stage. Besides, I'll be twenty-nine in ten years. Who the hell knows what's going to happen to me by then." The tears roll down Bruce's cheeks despite him trying to blink them away. It finally gets Jason's attention. "Oh shit… I didn't mean to upset you. I… fuck… what do I do? How do I make you stop?"

Bruce shakes his head. "Please, just stop talking." Jason frowns and Bruce pushes his half eaten plate of spaghetti away. "I'm going to go take a nap."

He stands and Jason doesn't try and stop him when he leaves. He walks slowly to his room and gets slowly into his bed, not even bothering to change out of his sweatpants and t-shirt he put on after the shower. He's tired and just wants to rest for once but his mind won't shut off.

Ten years isn't that long of a time. In ten years Bruce will be forty-eight, Clark forty-seven. But Clark won't look like it. Clark won't feel like it. Bruce will. Bruce will feel all the aches and pains of his nighttime job tenfold. He'll feel old. He won't be Batman anymore. He won't really have any purpose anymore. Alfred might be gone, too, in that time span, considering he's already in his seventies. Dick will be thirty-one and possibly with his own family. Like Jason said, he'll be twenty-nine, Tim twenty-seven and with his own family as well, and Damian will be twenty. All his kids except the one currently inside him will be gone. He'll lose them all.

Bruce buries his face into his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. He doesn't want to think about the future. Not when it looks so bleak. He doesn't want to think about retiring from Batman, of Alfred dying, of Clark having a family with Lois, of Dick moving on, of Jason doing God knows what at that age, of Tim working and with a mate and kids, of Damian taking over the Batman role, and him ending up old and being stuck with a ten-year-old that he won't have the energy for. Bruce is already tired. How is he going to keep up with a ten-year-old at the age of forty-eight?

Bruce groans and turns onto his stomach, feeling more stupid tears forming in his eyes. He feels like he's going to throw up and before he knows it, he is as he scrambles for his trashcan. Afterward, he sits on the floor; back against the bed, stain on the rug left from the food to his left, and the trash can in front of him. He should call Alfred to take it away but he doesn't have the energy. Instead he leans his head back, closes his eyes, and falls asleep just like that.

 **A/N: Just in case some of you don't know, when two people of the same castes get together (except for beta/beta), the people involved are commonly considered to be gay in an omegaverse.**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Bruce has an appointment at the hospital to get an ultrasound of the baby. If he's going to be keeping it, then he's going to have to start going to doctor appointments for it and making sure it's healthy. So, once again, he drags himself out of bed and into the shower. He feels sluggish, tired, and his limbs feel heavy and weak. He doesn't want to go to this appointment. He wants to sleep. He wants to pretend this whole thing isn't happening.

But he has no choice but to face reality so he dresses up in disguise, putting on baggy clothes and a baseball hat. He wears the same sunglasses that he wore to his other appointment as well. Once done getting dressed, he glances at himself in the mirror, frowns, and then walks out of his closet. He's not really all that excited to get an ultrasound. He doesn't want to see the baby. It'll make it too real.

He makes his way down to the kitchen, not wanting breakfast but knowing he should at least eat some toast to keep everyone off his back. When he enters the room, Dick, Tim, and Alfred are already sat at the small table eating. He looks at the three, grabs a piece of toast off the plate that is in the middle of the table, and nibbles on it, feigning eating. This method has worked for the past few days and he doesn't see why it shouldn't now.

Bruce looks around the room as he does this. "Is Damian already at school?"

Dick exchanges a glance with Alfred before answering. "Yeah, he said he wanted to get there early." Bruce's stomach squeezes and he has to set the barely eaten toast down or else he's going to throw up. Dick looks at him with sympathy, knowing that Bruce got the message. Damian didn't want to see him… again. "Give him time Bruce. He'll come around." Dick forgets to mention it's already been about a week since Damian found out and started avoiding him.

"Right," he says softly, turning away and leaving the room and toast behind.

"Bruce wait!" Bruce turns to see Tim following him hurriedly. "Can I go with you?"

"You want to go to my appointment with me?" he asks in confusion. He doesn't understand why Tim would want to go with him. The only explanation Bruce can come up with is this is Tim's omega instincts drawing him towards a pregnant omega.

Tim shrugs. "Yeah."

"Why?"

He shrugs again. "I don't know. Just feel like it."

Bruce squirms, feeling uncomfortable. Tim not knowing why is enough proof for Bruce to think it's instinct base. Still, he wants to tell Tim to stay here but he doesn't have a good enough excuse as to why he would want that. In reality he just wants to be alone but he has a feeling that won't be accepted by Tim. Or maybe it would be but Bruce just doesn't want to deal with it. "Okay." He looks his son up and down. "You're going to have to change quickly."

"Right." Tim runs off and Bruce watches him go. He remembers when Tim stopped being Robin and became Red Robin. He hadn't wanted to give up being Robin completely but he felt like it was time to move on. Most of that encouragement came from Dick who told Tim that it was okay to do that. Bruce wasn't happy. Then Damian came along and everything changed. Damian became Robin and Tim stayed as Red Robin. At least Jason had seemed to cool down over being replaced by Tim and with Damian as Robin now, he's even more level headed about the thing. Still, Bruce misses Tim as Robin and fighting beside him. Tim might not have been the best fighter but he was smart and cunning. Plus, besides Dick, he was always the one who actually listened to Bruce and mostly stayed out of trouble.

Time is going by too fast.

"Bruce?"

Bruce startles out of his thoughts, seeing Tim standing in front of him and dressed in baggy clothes as well. "What?"

"I asked if you were ready."

Bruce nods. "Yeah, I am." Bruce motions for Tim to lead the way and then follows him out to the car. When they get to the car, Bruce decides to drive as he feels as if it'll distract him from his anxiousness. Unfortunately, it doesn't take long for them to reach the hospital and to find a parking spot in the parking garage, almost as if the universe wants to rub in Bruce's face that this is actually happening. Not that Bruce believes in that nonsense.

Bruce's heart is pounding in his chest hard and fast the whole time it takes for the two of them to make it down to the ground level and into the hospital building. They check in with Bruce having to fill out some paper work and tell them to call the name Clark Kent instead of his own or Tim's in order to keep anyone from knowing it is them. While they sit in the waiting room, Bruce can't stop himself from bouncing his leg. He's extremely nervous and he isn't quite sure if he is ready to see his baby.

"You okay?" Tim asks him, leaning in close.

"I'm fine," he responds.

"It's just that you seem nervous." Tim sniffs the air. "You smell nervous too."

Bruce sniffs the air as well and indeed can smell the scent of anxiety coming off him. "I probably should have put on a scent dampener."

Tim chuckles. "And make the doctors wonder why you are dampening your scent? Yeah, right." Bruce doesn't say anything to this and they both sit in silence until Clark's name is called. A spike of panic rushes through Bruce and Tim grabs a hold of his elbow, whispering, "Hey, it's okay. It'll be okay."

Bruce nods, swallowing hard as he gets up and tries to control his breathing and heartbeat. Tim sticks close to him as they follow the nurse, something that would be a comforting gesture if it didn't make Bruce more uneasy. He places a hand on Tim's shoulder, pushing him a few inches away. At Tim's questioning look, he says, "I can't breathe with you that close."

"I don't think you can breathe at all with how nervous you look," the young omega whispers, slight amusement shining through his concern. "I've never seen you this… scared."

"I'm not scared," he snaps, not meaning to. The nurse gives them a strange look as she ushers them into a room. "I'm not scared," he says calmer, quieter.

One of Tim's eyebrows rises. "Bruce, when are you going to learn that me, Dick, Damian, even Jason can read you like a book?" Tim gives him an amused smile as he sits in the chair and Bruce gets up on the bed. "You taught us the skills to be able to do such a thing, remember?"

Suddenly, Bruce wishes he had never taught his sons how to read body language. He's not comfortable knowing they can read him so easily, that he's not as good at hiding what he is feeling from his family as he first thought. Tim doesn't say anything more and neither does Bruce as they both wait for the doctor. It's another five minutes before he shows up.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne," the doctor says as he walks into the room, shutting the door behind him. He shakes Bruce's and then Tim's hand. "I'm Doctor Harty and I'll be taking care of you today." He lifts up a clipboard, reading the papers. "Okay, so it says here that this is your first pregnancy and your first visit to the obstetrician."

"Yes."

"Okay then." He sets the clipboard down, flipping to a different page in which nothing is written down on yet. "We are going to start by going over some of your medical history." He looks to Tim and then back to Bruce. "Seeing as some of these questions can be a bit personal, if you would like to answer them without your companion here, that is perfectly acceptable."

Bruce shakes his head. "No, it's okay. He can stay."

"Then let's begin with your family's medical history. Are there any medical conditions or diseases we should be made aware of?"

"None that I know of. Both my parents were alphas though. I don't know if that is significant to know about."

Doctor Harty nods, jotting down that fact of information. "Yes, that is very important to know because both your parents being alphas could have had any number of medical complications passed down onto you. Even if you show no signs of one, you could still be a carrier or it could still affect your pregnancy." He finishes writing. "Do you know if your mother had a hard time conceiving?"

Bruce shrugs. "Most likely seeing as she was an alpha, but I was too young to get into any of those conversations with them."

"Ah, yes, that is true. Still, we'll keep it in mind going further." Doctor Harty then moves on. "We'll move onto you specifically now. Do you smoke?" Bruce shakes his head. "Drink? Do any drugs whether it be prescription or not?"

"No to both."

"Good. So I'm assuming it would be a no for any chronic conditions that you would need to take medication for?" Bruce nods. "Alright, good. Do you have any drug allergies, psychiatric problems?" Again, Bruce shakes his head. "Have you had any surgeries or hospitalizations in the past?"

Bruce thinks about the times he's gone out as Batman, gotten seriously injured, and had to have Alfred or even Doctor Thompkins patch him up. Sometimes they would even restrict him to a bed as if he really was hospitalized. "No."

"Now this next question is important." Doctor Harty continues. "Are you or have you ever been a victim of abuse?"

"No."

"So you or your baby is in no danger?"

"Correct."

"Very good." Bruce watches the pen as Doctor Harty jots all this info down. "I'm going to ask about your heats now. Were they regular or irregular?"

"Mostly regular."

"How long did they normally last?"

"Four days."

"Was it always like that or has the days lessened since you've aged?"

Bruce thinks about it. He knows how old he is, knows that he probably only had a few more years of going through heats before he hit menopause. That doesn't make him feel any better about how much time has gone by and how much time he has left for things. "No, it's been four days since I started."

"When was your last heat?"

"About thirteen weeks ago."

This causes the doctor to take pause, looking up from the clipboard. "You're thirteen weeks along?"

"I'm in my thirteenth week."

Doctor Harty stares at him, as if he can't quite comprehend what he just heard. "Why didn't you schedule an appointment sooner? Normally we like to see pregnant omegas much sooner than their thirteenth week."

"There's been a lot going on," Tim says, saving Bruce. Bruce is thankful for this as now he just feels like a complete failure at being an omega even though he's never wanted to conform to the castes in the first place. "He just hadn't gotten around to it yet."

Doctor Harty nods. "It's very important, Mr. Wayne, that you keep up with these appointments." Bruce only nods, wishing he could leave and never come back. "Anyways, is there anything that you've noticed since your last heat that you are concerned about?"

"I'm still having morning sickness."

The doctor hums. "Some omegas do continue to have morning sickness into their second trimester. I would suggest you have ginger tea or even suck on a ginger candy. It will help with the nausea. If the nausea hasn't gotten better by your second visit, I can prescribe you Zofran or Unisom to help as well. By your third trimester, however, all the nausea should be gone. We'll make sure to keep an eye on it though. Are there any other questions you might have?" Bruce shakes his head no and Doctor Harty stands. "Alright then. I'm going to give you a full physical checkup now and then we'll move onto the ultrasound." Bruce's heartrate spikes at the mention of the ultrasound. He doesn't want it. He doesn't want it at all.

He sits there in a mini panic as the doctor takes his blood pressure, his heartrate, and his weight. He continues to panic as Doctor Harty asks Tim to leave the room as he gives Bruce a breast exam and then a pelvic exam that includes getting a pap smear. When he allows Tim back in, he takes a blood sample from Bruce in order to test for different things that could affect his baby. Doctor Harty then gives him a small cup, points him to the bathroom, and tells him to pee in it. Bruce does that, taking a few extra seconds in the bathroom to try and calm himself down. Only it doesn't work because he knows what is coming next.

When he gets back to the room, handing the cup back to the doctor, the ultrasound machine is already in the room. Bruce's heart drops to the floor as he eyes it, getting back onto the bed. Doctor Harty then asks him to lie back and to pull up his shirt. Bruce does as he is told. The doctor grabs a tube, opens it, and positions it over Bruce's slightly extended stomach. Tim is eyeing his stomach in awe, not having seen him without a shirt on since the time Clark ordered him to eat.

"This is going to be cold," Doctor Harty warns and then squeezes the gel onto Bruce's stomach. He grabs the wand from the ultrasound machine, turning it on, and then placing it on Bruce's stomach and the gel. Bruce holds his breath as Doctor Harty moves the wand around until finally he stops. "And there it is, your baby."

Bruce's eyes slowly move to the screen and as they land on the black and white picture of his baby, he feels his heart stop. "Wow," he distantly hears Tim remark but Bruce can't breathe and so pays it no attention.

"Would you like to hear its heartbeat?" Doctor Harty asks but the question doesn't even register in Bruce's head. All he can seem to focus on is the black and white figure on the screen that is _inside him_. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Bruce?" Tim says, concern lacing his voice.

Bruce finally drags his eyes away from the screen. "What?"

"Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Doctor Harty asks once more.

"Heartbeat?" Bruce is starting to shake.

"Yes, a baby's heart normally starts beating around six to seven weeks but you wouldn't have been able to hear it. At thirteen weeks, however, you should be able to hear it clearly."

"Wouldn't that be amazing, Bruce?" Tim asks, oblivious to Bruce's mental meltdown. So much for being able to read him. "Being able to hear your baby's heartbeat would be awesome!"

Bruce nods dazedly, looking back to the screen. Doctor Harty smiles at him, pleased, and switches a switch on the machine. Suddenly, the room is filled with a rapid swooshing sound. If Bruce's heart hadn't stopped beating before, it definitely has now. He feels like he is going to be sick as he watches the baby on the screen and the swooshing enters his ears. Tears pool into his eyes.

He was going to get an abortion. He was eleven weeks along when he was going to get the abortion. The baby had its heartbeat at six or seven weeks. The baby wasn't supposed to have a heartbeat then. He wasn't supposed to have almost gotten rid of something that has a heartbeat. He wasn't supposed to.

The tears start rolling down his cheeks and Doctor Harty smiles, probably assuming the tears are tears of happiness instead of what they really are. "It can be overwhelming to see and hear your baby for the first time." Tim nods in agreement, his own big smile showing. Bruce wants it to stop. "Would you like a printed out picture?"

Bruce, not taking his eyes off the screen, almost says no. He doesn't want a picture. He doesn't want another reminder of his failure. Of _all_ his failures. But then he thinks about Dick and how he would want one for sure. He also thinks about Clark who Bruce didn't even tell he was going to this thing. It was only fair to get him one too, right?

Bruce reaches up and wipes the tears away, looking away from the screen. He wants the swooshing to stop. "Can I have two?" he asks and Doctor Harty nods. He turns the machine off finally. The pictures print and he hands them to Bruce. Bruce doesn't look at them as he hands them to Tim.

Doctor Harty cleans the gel off of Bruce's stomach and then says, "Alright, that concludes this visit. I want you to schedule another one in four weeks." He gives both Bruce and Tim a smile. "Have a great day." The doctor then leaves.

Bruce and Tim leave the room as well and then leave the hospital. They don't say anything to each other until they get into the car back at the parking garage. Tim's the first one to talk as he looks at the picture of the baby. "It's neat, isn't it? To think this is in you?" Bruce doesn't say anything, staring straight ahead. He hasn't started the car yet, his hands holding the steering wheel in a death grip. Tim finally looks up, looking at Bruce with scrunched eyebrows. "Bruce? Are you okay?"

Bruce blinks, thinking, panicking. "Your heat is coming up, right?"

"Yeah, in a few days. Why?"

"You should share it with Conner."

"…What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Uh… yeah."

"You should share your heats with him."

Tim stays very quiet for a few long seconds, studying Bruce. "Why? I thought you would kill Conner if I shared my heat with him before I was eighteen."

"I'll buy you birth control. You'll take it won't you, Tim?"

"…I mean… yeah, of course, but Bruce, I don't really understand why you're bringing this up."

"Heats are better when they are shared with someone. Especially if you care about that person. They're less physically painful."

"Is this about Clark?"

"I just think if you have that person then why wait."

"This is about Clark."

"But you have to use birth control because you could end up pregnant like I am and-" The tears come back and they take no time at all to start falling. "And that hurts. That hurts Tim and you can't let that happen to you. Because you can't get rid of a baby that already has a heartbeat," Tim frowns, "and you can't have a baby when the sire doesn't care about you."

"Bruce…"

"You can't do that because it…" and Bruce is really crying now, hiccups and all. Tim is very silent as Bruce leans forward and rests his forehead against his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

And that's when he hears it. A low rumbling noise that is coming from beside him. Bruce lifts his head and peers over at Tim who is sitting there and _purring_. It's the first time Bruce has ever heard Tim purr. This kind of omega purr isn't the content purr, though, but instead is the purr that is designed to help another omega calm down, to comfort them. As Bruce eyes him in amazement, Tim leans over and rubs his cheek along Bruce's, not even being bothered by the wetness there. He continues to rub until their scents are mingled with each other, father and son, and Bruce's hiccupping goes away.

Tim leans back and Bruce blinks at him. "It's going to be okay Bruce." He pulls the picture of the baby out and shows it to him. "You see this? You didn't go through with the abortion. The baby is still there, perfectly fine. You didn't get rid of a baby with a heartbeat." Tim gives him a reassuring smile. "As for Clark. He might not love you the way you love him, Bruce, but he does care about you a lot. Just like me and Dick do. Just like Alfred does. He's not your mate, yeah, but you're still his best friend and that counts for something, right?" Bruce nods. "I know it hurts, I can see that, but it won't hurt forever. I promise."

Bruce doesn't know how Tim can promise such a thing but he nods anyways. He doesn't believe it. Doesn't see it getting better. But he's feeling embarrassed now from his little mental break and wants to move on instead of dwelling on it. "Will you give that picture to Dick?" He grabs the other picture and shoves it into his pocket. He'll give it to Clark the next time he sees him. Clark will probably be mad that Bruce didn't bring him along.

"Yeah, of course." Tim eyes him, putting the picture he is holding in his own pocket. "Are you okay?" Bruce doesn't answer and instead starts the car up, backing out of the space. Tim frowns. "Bruce?" Bruce never answers him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Bruce is lying on his back on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. It's six o'clock in the morning and Bruce hasn't slept a wink. Tim will be starting his heat today if he hasn't started already. The people to replace Bruce's carpet in his bedroom are coming today as well. Jason had enlisted himself to stand guard at Tim's bedroom door in order to make sure none of the alpha workers go into his room. Bruce had reassured him that Alfred had specifically requested betas only. Jason still decided to stand guard. Since Jason is an alpha, Bruce isn't really sure how well that will work out. Damian then enlisted himself to keep an eye on Jason and Dick enlisted _himself_ to keep an eye on Damian. Bruce is just completely done with all of it.

Bruce sighs. He hasn't seen Clark yet as Clark hasn't come over and Bruce hasn't made the effort to go and see him. He's not all that eager to see Clark, not when he had gone to his very first ultrasound of the baby without him. Clark will be angry most likely. Bruce doesn't want to deal with it.

He's tired. He wants to sleep. He has to get up soon. He can't let the workers find out about the baby. He has to plan a charity event soon. He has to eat though he doesn't want to. Maybe he just won't. He's tired. He feels drained and weak. He still has to schedule his next OB appointment. He's not looking forward to it. Maybe he'll have Alfred schedule it. He's tired.

He's tired.

He's tired…

...

Bruce opens the front door at the knocking. Alfred is in the kitchen and Bruce is closest so he figures he might as well just do it himself. He probably should be surprised to see who is standing there but he's not. Bruce doesn't know if it's because he had already expected Tim to take him up on his offer or if it's because he just can't bring himself to care. Maybe it's both.

"Conner," Bruce says in way of greeting.

Kon looks antsy and nervous, as if he expected Bruce to be angry that he is there. "Mister Wayne."

Bruce steps aside and allows the kid into the Manor. Kon takes the prompt, going inside with his hands in his pants pockets. He sniffs the air and a small smile plays at his lips. Bruce almost expects him to say that he can smell Tim even from this far away, after all, not only is Kon an alpha but he's also a Kryptonian, but Bruce is taken aback when Kon says, "Wow, Tim wasn't lying when he said you're pregnant."

"What?" Bruce asks, trying to keep the shock out of his voice but failing miserably.

"You smell pregnant," Kon says as if he doesn't understand the implications of that statement. "I thought Tim was messing with me but I guess he wasn't."

Bruce takes a calming breath, closing his eyes. When he opens them, he sees Kon smiling at him. Bruce rubs a hand down his face. "Clark didn't tell you?"

"Clark? Why would he-" Kon's eyes go wide. "It's his?" Bruce reluctantly nods. "Holy shit! Does Lois know?" Another nod. "Oh shit! I had no idea. Clark never told me. I don't think he's told anyone."

Bruce has to close his eyes again and take another calming breath. Clark hasn't even told his family yet and for some reason that really, really pisses Bruce off. "Just go to Tim, Conner." When he doesn't hear Kon leave, Bruce opens his eyes again only to see the alpha staring at him. "What?"

"I might have also thought Tim was messing with me when he told me you are allowing me and him to share his heat together."

Bruce looks at him in disbelief. "And you still decided to come in the front door?"

"I didn't think you would be opening it."

Bruce shakes his head, not having the patience for this right now. "Conner, just go." Kon nods and starts to hurry away. "Oh and Conner?" Kon stops, turning halfway to peer at Bruce. "You're going to have to get past Dick, Damian, and Jason. I didn't tell them you're allowed into Tim's room." Kon slowly turns pale. "Damian has Kryptonite just as a fair warning." He goes even paler. "And Conner?"

Kon clears his throat. "Y-Yeah?"

"There are birth control pills on Tim's nightstand. Use them." He gives Kon a death glare. "If I find out you didn't use them and Tim ends up pregnant, then I have Kryptonite too."

Kon gulps, paler than a ghost. "G-Got it." He then disappears out of sight and Bruce stands there for a good ten minutes before he hears Damian's battle cry and Kon's alarmed one.

Sighing, rolling his eyes, and shaking his head, Bruce walks away from the doorway and heads to the kitchen, leaving the boys to deal with that situation themselves. He's sure if Kon got past Dick, then Dick is helping Kon with defending off Damian. Then they'll only have Jason to get through which might prove a bit difficult since both Jason and Kon are alphas. Either way, they can handle it themselves and if they can't, then and only then will Bruce step in to help. But for right now, Bruce has some more pressing matters to deal with.

Alfred is in the kitchen still when Bruce arrives, washing the dishes. "How are the flooring people doing?"

"Very well, Sir. They should be almost done."

"Good," Bruce says as he sits on a stool by the counter. "Alfred, I smell pregnant… according Conner."

Alfred turns the water off and dries his hands, having finished the last dish in the sink. "Yes, that normally happens when an omega reaches the second trimester. Is that a bad thing Sir?"

"It is when I've already scheduled a charity event so I can get it in before I start showing too much and can't hide that I'm pregnant," Bruce says, watching as Alfred opens the pantry and pulls out a granola bar. "And there's going to be a whole bunch of alphas there, Alfred." Alfred places the granola bar in front of Bruce but Bruce ignores it. "I'm not ready for the public to know just yet." Alfred motions to the granola bar but Bruce continues to ignore it. "What am I supposed to do? I can't just dampen my scent because people will wonder why I'm doing such a thing."

"Please eat that Sir."

Bruce's anger flares rapidly. He's sick of everyone bothering him about food. "Damn it, Alfred!" He slams a hand down onto the counter, standing. Alfred looks unamused by his outburst, face completely stoic. "This is serious and I need your help. Not you telling me to eat a fucking granola bar. What if those flooring people had been alphas instead of betas? They would have smelled me."

Alfred keeps the stoic nature up, used to Bruce's outbursts by now. "Are you done, Master Bruce?"

Alfred's question, though normally would calm Bruce down, only serves to fuel the fire. "No, I'm not fucking done. Where the hell have you been through this whole thing, huh? You've been going around the Manor as if nothing has changed, as if everything is perfectly fine. You've been allowing Damian to ignore me and bringing him to school early just so he wouldn't have to face me and the 'disgusting creature' inside me. Hell, the last time Clark was over, you were apparently so done with me that you couldn't even bother to ask if I was alright with what Clark did. Which, just for your information, I wasn't okay with. I'm not okay with him coming here and ordering me to do something just because I didn't want to eat a plate of fucking pancakes. And where the hell were you when I had my ultrasound and was made to feel like a failure of an omega because I didn't go to the doctors before my thirteenth week?" By now Alfred has taken the granola bar and placed it back in the pantry. He picks up the dish cloth and wipes his hands again. "You haven't even asked me how I'm feeling or how I'm doing with all this. All you've been doing is cleaning the damn rooms and giving me food, acting as if I haven't been eating when I have been. You don't even fucking care if a whole bunch of alphas can smell that I'm pregnant. You don't care about anything to do with my pregnancy at all."

Someone clears their throat from the doorway and Bruce blinks, surprised by the interruption. He turns to look to see who it is and sees Clark standing there. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Not at all, Mister Kent," Alfred says, putting the dish cloth down and walking past him. "I was just off to go clean those _damn_ rooms, not caring about anything at all."

Bruce watches him go, his anger slowly lessening into tremendous guilt. Clark hesitantly steps into the room. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. What do you want?" Bruce asks, annoyance lacing his words. He's feeling annoyed that Clark is here, uninvited.

"I just came by to check on you. I don't have work today." Bruce nods and sits back down on the stool, head in his hands. Clark goes and sits down next to him. "You were a little harsh on Alfred weren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think talking about things would do you some good, Bruce." Bruce turns his head to look at him and sees the sympathy shining in Clark's eyes. "I feel like you've been bottling up a lot of emotions and we all know how you get when you do that."

Bruce rubs his face in frustration, his anger coming back. "Not you too." He gets up, paces a few steps away.

"Bruce-"

"Why the hell didn't you tell Conner that I'm pregnant and that the baby is yours?"

"Conner?" Clark stands. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Answer the damn question Clark," Bruce growls.

"Wait, how do you even know I haven't told him?"

"Because he's here and he told me."

"He's here?" Clark looks around the room, as if he's using his x-ray vision. "Isn't Tim in heat, though? He can't be hanging out with him right now."

Bruce doesn't bother wondering how Clark knows Tim is in heat, not when he's feeling so angry. "They're not hanging out."

For a split second Clark looks confused with his eyebrows scrunched together. But then realization dawns on him and his eyes widen. "They're sharing their heat?" Bruce nods. "And you're allowing it? Bruce, you can't just give my kid the go ahead to sleep with Tim." Clark is starting to sound angry now but Bruce really doesn't care.

"Don't you dare put that on me. I only gave Tim permission and he's the one who asked Conner. It's not my fault that your son didn't go to you to ask if he could." Bruce shrugs. "Not that I blame him for not asking you, considering the father of the year you are."

Hurt immediately forms on Clark's face but it is quickly overcome with anger. "Wow, I don't know who pissed in your cereal this morning but you're on role."

Bruce chuckles mockingly, knowing he's only pissing Clark off more. "And look it here, ladies and gentlemen, Superman swore."

Clark's jaw clenches ever so slightly before he opens his mouth and says, "You know what, I don't feel like dealing with your bad mood today. I'm just going to go get Conner and leave."

"You're not going anywhere near that room." Both Bruce and Clark turn to face the door and see Jason standing there. "I'm not letting any alpha near Tim's room except Conner."

Clark's hands clench into tight fists. "He's my son and if I don't want him with Tim during his heat, I'm going to go get him."

Clark goes to push past Jason but Jason stops him with a hand on his chest, baring his teeth. "Right, and I'm supposed to trust that you can keep your dick in your pants when you couldn't even do that Bruce?"

What happens next is so fast that Bruce doesn't even have time to react to it. Clark growls, loud and low in his throat, showing his teeth. Then, before either Jason or Bruce can even comprehend what is going on, Jason is on his knees, head forced downwards, and hands held behind his back. Clark has put him into a forced submission but Bruce can tell from where he is standing that Jason is fighting the hold. Normally alpha fights consist of the two alphas grappling with each other accompanied by growling, baring of teeth, and sometimes even biting until one of them loses and either submits on their own or is forced to. Jason, however, has no chance of fighting against someone like Clark.

Once it registers in Bruce's head what is going on, he acts without even really thinking about it. Bruce growls, baring his teeth at Clark and making his stance as dominate as possible. "Get your hands off him," he demands. The only response he gets from Clark is a growl and there is no way in hell he is going to allow Clark to growl at _him_. Bruce quickly and angrily goes to the drawer, opens it, and takes out the little lead container he keeps there. Opening it, he takes the Kryptonite ring, and slips it on his finger, feeling the pain in his stomach immediately. He's kept this Kryptonite ring there for years for Alfred, just in case Clark or any of the other supers went rogue and Alfred needed to protect himself. Since Alfred is in the kitchen at most times, Bruce figured it would be the most practical place to keep it.

Bruce growls as he approaches Clark, breathing through the pain, and then wraps the hand that doesn't have the ring on it around Clark's neck. He can tell Clark feels the effect of the ring because confusion flashes across his face for a brief second and his grip on Jason loosens, allowing Jason to move the slightest little bit. That's when Bruce pushes back with his hand, forcing Clark to let go and slamming him into the wall. "I said get your hands off him," he growls and Clark bares his teeth. "Don't you _dare_ touch my kid." Clark struggles but the Kryptonite is starting to take effect, weakening him. It's also causing the pain in Bruce's stomach to get worse. "You didn't even tell Conner about the baby so you have no right to drag him away from Tim." Clark's eyes narrow. "Now submit." Clark, still struggling some, growls. Bruce punches the wall next to Clark's head with the hand with the ring and squeezes the one around Clark's neck. "Damn it, Clark, submit!"

It takes another five seconds before Clark finally slides down to the floor and in that time Bruce has to keep reminding himself that it's Clark's alpha instincts that are making him so stubborn. It's the adrenaline pumping through his system, raising those instincts into aggression, and making Clark not think with a clear head. Bruce has to be patient through it because he knows how it feels to not have a clear head because of your caste, to not think clearly, and Bruce knows if Clark was thinking, he wouldn't be acting like this towards him.

Clark gets down onto his knees, hands behind his back, and head down as Bruce lets go of him. "Jason, get the lead box," Bruce says, trying to hide the fact that he is also in pain from the Kryptonite. Jason does as he is told and Bruce places the ring back inside with shaky fingers, closing it quickly. He only wanted the upper hand, not to hurt Clark. He hands the box back to Jason and Jason puts it back in the drawer. "Don't you ever do that to one of my children again, do you understand?" It takes Clark a few seconds before he nods. "You don't _ever_ growl at me again." Again, Clark nods and Bruce can tell he's already starting to relax. Bruce makes him kneel there for a little longer before saying, "You can stand." Clark stands up but he doesn't meet anyone's eyes. Bruce eyes him. "Jason, give us the room."

"You sure?" Jason asks, eyeing Clark as well.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

Jason nods and leaves. Bruce sits down with a heavy, slightly pain filled sigh. He figured the Kryptonite would have some kind of adverse effect on the pregnancy, hence why he's been avoiding it lately, but he didn't expect it to be so painful. Hearing the pain in Bruce's sigh, Clark looks up from the floor in concern. "Are you okay? The Kryptonite."

Bruce waves him off, closing his eyes and breathing carefully slow. "It's fine, it just hurts."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" There's concern in Clark's voice and when Bruce opens his eyes, he can see it and guilt on his face.

"I'm fine, Clark. It's already starting to go away." Which isn't a lie. The pain has started to ebb. Bruce hates to think of what might have happened if he had stayed near the Kryptonite even longer.

A few beats of silence pass between the two before Clark takes a hesitant step towards him. "I messed up big this time, didn't I?"

Bruce doesn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry, Bruce. What Jason said just…" Clark doesn't finish and Bruce doesn't prompt him. He just too tired. "Jeez," Clark rubs a hand down his face, "everything is a mess."

Bruce chances a look and sees this time on Clark's face only sadness. "You and Lois?"

Clark shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. "Not good." He then motions towards Bruce. "You and I aren't good."

Bruce nods slightly, not really in agreement but in understanding. Ever since this whole thing started, everything has been one big ball of fucked up. "Why didn't you tell Conner about the baby? Did you even tell your parents?"

"I haven't told anyone, Bruce," Clark says with a shrug. "It's not exactly easy telling someone that you're having a baby with someone other than your mate. I'm just… I'm not ready. I'm just not ready."

Bruce hates hearing how defeated Clark sounds. Bruce nods in understanding again. "I think you should go, Clark."

The pain that flashes across Clark's face at hearing the dismissal almost makes Bruce wish to take it back. But Clark is already backing up, no longer looking at him, but it doesn't hide how much he's hurting from those simple words Bruce spoke to get him to go away. "Y-Yeah, I… I probably should. I'll, um, I'll check back up on you later… if you, uh, want that is. If you don't that's… that's fine, I'll just-" Clark's voice cracks and he swallows hard. "Bye Bruce."

Bruce watches as Clark turns and begins to walk away but it's pulling at Bruce's heartstrings and he really doesn't want to end things on this note. "Clark," he calls after him and Clark stops, turning back around. "Do you look at the baby with your x-ray vision?"

Clark stares at him, most likely not expecting such a question. "I, uh, no I haven't. I thought it might be an invasion of privacy so I've been resisting the urge."

Bruce's heart swells with love for the man because, of course, Clark would resist looking at the baby. Bruce gives him a small, reassuring smile. "You can, if you want to. I don't mind."

Again, Clark stares but then he nods, grateful. "Thank you."

Clark turns away again but once more Bruce calls him back. "Clark." Clark faces him again. "I, um, had a doctor's appointment the other day." Bruce gets up and walks over to the drawer that holds miscellaneous stuff. "And I got checked out and also got an ultrasound." He pulls out the picture from the drawer and walks it over to Clark. He holds it out. "I thought you might like a picture of the baby."

Clark takes the picture gingerly and looks at it, sniffling and wiping tears that Bruce hadn't even known were even there. Clark smiles down at the black and white photo lovingly and Bruce wishes to capture it in his own photograph. "Thanks Bruce," Clark whispers, not taking his eyes off the picture. He sniffles again, smiles a bit wider, and then carefully puts the picture in his pocket. Bruce is surprised Clark isn't mad that he didn't go to the appointment as well but figures it must be because they've already had enough with being angry for one day. "Thanks," Clark says again, louder this time and smile directed at Bruce.

Bruce wants to kiss him. "Yeah, well, I haven't made my next appointment yet but if you want to come to it, then you're welcome to."

Clark nods. "Yeah, I would like."

"Okay, I'll let you know when it is."

"Okay." Clark stares at him, not moving, but his eyes roam over Bruce's face. He opens his mouth to say something, stops himself, then clears his throat. "Tell Jason sorry for me." He then turns away but looks back at Bruce. "I'll see you later, Bruce."

"See you later, Clark." When Clark is gone, Bruce sits back down into a chair, palms pressed into his eyes, and tries to calm his rapidly pounding heart.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Two days later, Bruce wakes up with a splitting headache. He slowly sits up but once he is all the way straight, he has to close his eyes and catch himself on the bed. His head feels light, the room spinning in circles, and he's sweating and shaking. Bruce takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm his body and get it back under control. He feels weak, his limbs feeling like there are weights attached to them.

Bruce wipes a hand down his face, trying to will the room to stop spinning. He carefully gets up out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom, turning the shower on. He gets in, hoping the hot water and steam helps some but it doesn't. So instead he gets dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt then makes his way down to the kitchen, making sure to not let go of the wall. When he gets into the kitchen, Dick, Jason, and Damian are sitting around the table as Alfred cooks breakfast.

"Alfred," Bruce says, the first time he has said anything to the butler since Bruce accused him of not caring two days ago. Alfred doesn't acknowledge him. "Alfred, please." Still Alfred ignores him and Bruce can feel the eyes of his three sons boring into his back. With a sigh, he walks over to the pantry with the granola bars in it and takes one out. His hands shake as he opens the package and brings the bar up to his mouth. Taking a small bite, he chews slowly, his stomach flipping and threatening to empty itself. Bruce hadn't eaten anything yesterday and he had skipped supper the night before as well, deciding to stay in his room for most of the time. Alfred hadn't brought him anything to eat while he was in his room and Bruce suspects not eating for so long is why he feels so sick right now.

"Are you okay Bruce?" Dick asks and Bruce takes another bite. His head is starting to clear a little now and he's stopped shaking.

"I'm fine," Bruce says, walking to the table and sitting down. He ignores Dick's concerned look and Jason's suspicious one. "Damian, are you coming to the gala tonight?"

"Why would I?" Damian asks, crossing his arms.

"Tim can't since he's still in heat," he says as Alfred places a plate in front of Dick, Jason, and Damian. He doesn't give one to Bruce.

Damian tsks. "I am not going to that stupid thing."

"I need you to come Damian."

"Why? You don't _need_ your son to come with you. Besides, you'll already have a family member going with you." Damian pointedly looks down at Bruce's stomach as he stabs a piece of egg violently.

"You're coming Damian."

"Fine, if I go then I'm telling every single one of those stuck up, fat cats that you're expecting a new addition to the family." Bruce narrows his eyes in anger, beginning to bare his teeth. "And I'll make sure to tell them who the sire is. I'm sure that will do wonders for Kent's secret identity."

"Don't you dare Damian," Bruce growls.

"It's either that or I don't go."

Before Bruce can retort, Dick cuts in. "Damian, enough." Damian crosses his arms in defiance, looking out the window. "Look, Bruce, I'll just go with you. It's been awhile since I've gone to one of those things anyways."

Bruce reluctantly tears his eyes away from Damian and to Dick. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Bruce." Dick gives him a reassuring smile. Bruce doesn't feel reassured by it.

Clearing his throat, Bruce turns in his chair, daring a look at Alfred who is cleaning up the counter where he made breakfast. "Alfred, did you pick up the omega scent that I asked for?"

Alfred doesn't answer him, doesn't even look at him, and Bruce feels hurt go through his chest. "Uh," Dick starts hesitantly. "I think Jason actually picked it up for you."

"Yeah, I did," Jason says, swallowing the piece of toast that was in his mouth. "I put it in the bathroom down in the cave."

"Thank you Jason."

Jason shrugs. "It wasn't a big deal." His phone then starts to vibrate and Jason pulls it out of his pocket, looking to see who is calling. The name on the screen says Roy and Jason's eyes grow wider. "I, uh, have to take this." He gets up and hurries out of the room, answering the phone with a low, "Hello?"

Bruce looks at Dick. "Do you know what's going on with him and Roy?"

"Him and Roy? No, why?"

"Jason… he talks to you sometimes."

Dick huffs a laugh. "Yeah, rarely and he definitely doesn't talk to me about Roy."

"Todd has a crush on that Harper guy."

Both Dick and Bruce look at Damian in surprise. "How do you know that?" Dick asks.

Damian tsks. "It's really not that hard to deduce."

"So you're not positive?" Dick asks.

"If you're wondering if Todd came out and actually said that he is in love with Harper, then no, of course, he didn't."

"Every time I bring it up to him, Jason doesn't want to talk about it or denies it," Bruce says.

Dick shrugs. "Well do you blame him? Roy's another alpha, Bruce. He's probably afraid of how we'll react to him being gay."

"But he should know I wouldn't be against it." Dick gives him a weird look. "What?"

"Well, you're," Dick waves his hands about. "You."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Dick shrugs again. "You're a hard ass."

Bruce looks at his son in astonishment. "Not when it comes to that."

"And how is Jason supposed to know that? You're straight Bruce, so is Tim and me. Damian's too young to know yet," Damian tsks for the third time, "so as far as Jason is concerned, it might not be accepted."

"It isn't accepted," Damian says.

Dick glares at him. "To _you_ maybe, but to the rest of us it's not. You only think it's wrong because you grew up in the backwards thinking League of Shadows." Damian's eyes narrow. "Jason doesn't care what you think, anyways, Damian." Damian huffs and goes back to looking out the window. "Anyways," Dick continues, turning back to Bruce. "Until he realizes that _most_ of us here are fine with it, he's going to just continue denying it."

"But I think something happened between him and Roy. I'm just not sure what."

Dick thins his lips. "I'll see what I can get out of him."

"Might I suggest that you stop speculating on Master Jason's sexuality before he returns?" Alfred butts in.

"You're right. We wouldn't want to anger him by having him find out we're talking about him behind his back," Dick says, giving Alfred a thankful smile. Bruce nods in agreement and then gets up. The room spins again and he catches himself on the table. Dick jumps out of his seat, hands out to reach for him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you all right?"

Bruce swallows thickly. "Yeah, just got up too fast."

"You sure?"

Bruce nods. "I'm sure." With a deep breath, he stands himself up straight, gives Dick's worried look a smile, and then walks out of the kitchen. He goes to the cave, making sure to be careful on the stairs due to his lightheadedness, and grabs the omega scent. Normally one would need an omega scent if they felt like they were the wrong caste and either can't afford to get hormone treatment to change it or they just haven't gotten it yet. Either that, or one would need it in order to pretend to be a different caste for a little while. Although, normally one doesn't pretend to be an omega. It's normally the betas and alphas that others pretend to be. The ones you see mostly pretending to be an omega are the sex workers that hook up with alphas or even betas that love the scent of an omega.

Bruce, on the other hand, needs the scent for when he goes to the gala tonight. He plans on dampening his scent in order to hopefully get rid of the pregnancy smell and then lather on the omega scent that way no one notices that he dampened his scent. Once he's got the omega scent, Bruce heads back to his room and stays there throughout the rest of the day. He enjoys the solitude of not having to really deal with anyone; not Damian, not Alfred, not Tim's heat or Jason's Roy problem. Just nothing at all.

When it gets closer to the time that he has to leave to go to the gala, he takes another shower, this time using a scent dampener. He's feeling a tiny bit better since he ate the granola bar but he's not one hundred percent. Hopefully he'll be well enough to get through the gala, however. Once his scent is dampened and he's gotten out of the shower, drying himself, he adds the omega scent onto himself. He then goes to get dress.

He puts on one of his many black suits with a white undershirt and black bow tie. Smoothing down the jacket, he looks at himself from the profile in his mirror. If one were to look hard enough, they would see the tiniest bump since the looseness of the outfit doesn't quite hide the baby bump he has started to sport. Luckily it's not so noticeable that with a passing glance it would be seen. This gala will definitely have to be his last one, however, at least until he comes out to the public about the pregnancy.

With a deep breath, Bruce steps out of his closet and heads downstairs. Dick is waiting for him. "I convinced Alfred to drive us there. I don't know what kind of fight you two are in now, but I wish one of you would just apologize to the other already."

Bruce ignores him and walks out the door where Alfred is already waiting with the limo. Alfred opens the door and Bruce slides in, Dick following suit. Then Alfred gets into the limo, behind the wheel, and starts to drive to the hotel Bruce is throwing the gala in. It doesn't take them long to get there and before Bruce knows it, Alfred is opening the door again and flashes from cameras start to light up the place.

Bruce steps out first, subconsciously smoothing his suit again, self-aware of the baby bump. He hopes none of the cameras pick it up. Next, Dick gets out of the limo and the flashes seem to increase tenfold with the surprise appearance of the first Wayne heir. Dick shoots the cameras a charming smile, something he had mastered when he was just a little boy, and Bruce does the same though it feels more strained than usual.

Soon, however, they past the throng of paparazzi and they enter the hotel building. The party is already in full swing. Dick turns to him immediately. "Well, if you're okay being by yourself, I'm going to go get a drink and mingle a little."

"Of course, I'm okay Dick," Bruce says, annoyance lacing his words. "This isn't my first rodeo. I've been doing this long before I ever met you."

"True but things are different right now and you've been stressed."

Bruce rolls his eyes, pushing slightly at Dick's back. "Just go." With a chuckle, Dick does as he is told and disappears into the throng of people. Bruce takes another steadying breath and then braves entering the throng of people as well.

Bruce makes his normal rounds and as time goes on, the more he begins to relax. He's never been able to fully relax at these things since he doesn't like being among so many people, but so far no one has commented on his slightly protruding belly which means his suit is hiding it better than he thought. With that, Bruce lets out a relieved sigh, pretending to take a sip of the Champagne that he has in his hands. He's glad no one has noticed.

"Bruce Wayne!" Bruce turns when he hears a familiar voice call his name and sees Oliver Queen walking up to him.

"Ollie?" Oliver pulls him into a hug and Bruce breathes in his alpha scent. When they separate, Bruce asks, "Ollie, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, well, I was just in town and heard you were throwing this so I thought I'd drop by."

"Oh? What were you doing in town?" Bruce asks, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Well, I heard one of my _associates_ came to visit Gotham and so I thought I would come and see how he's doing." Oliver shrugs. "Turns out he was taking _arching_ lessons."

Bruce smirks, understanding that Oliver had been in Gotham tracking down one of his enemies. And if the arching reference is what Bruce thinks it is, then Bruce would wager that enemy was none other than Malcom Merlyn. "And did you _catch_ up with this friend?"

Oliver takes a sip of his Champagne. "Yep and just in time too. He's on his way back to Star City as we speak."

"Good, good." Bruce takes another fake sip and Oliver smiles at him. They both know about each other's other life and so Oliver knows Bruce doesn't drink. "Though next time one of your friends decide to drop in on Gotham you should let me know. I would love to introduce myself."

"I bet you would," Oliver says with a chuckle.

"Mister Wayne, Mister Queen." Bruce's playful smile that he found he had on while talking to Oliver immediately falls at who he hears calling him. Both Oliver and Bruce turn. "Care to answer a few questions?" Lois asks as she approaches, dragging a blushing, apprehensive Clark behind her.

"Sure Ms…" Oliver starts even though he already knows who she is. But Lois isn't in Star City nearly as often as she is in Gotham due to how far Star city is from Metropolis so it would make sense for Oliver Queen to not remember her.

"Kent, Lois Kent." She holds out her hand and Oliver shakes it. "This is Clark Kent."

"H-Hello, Mister Queen." Clark holds out his hand and Oliver shakes it as well, giving Clark a knowing look.

Bruce feels his stomach twist. "I'm actually not answering any questions from the press right now."

Clark frowns at him. "Are you all right?" he whispers. "Your heart is beating a little fast. It has been since you got here." Bruce hadn't even noticed but it is. His stomach squeezes again and the room suddenly gets unbearably hot. He starts to sweat and shake and the room has started to spin again. "Bruce?" There's concern in Clark's voice but Bruce waves him off, taking slow breaths.

"I'm fine," he says. "I'm-" Then without warning, the room turns on its side and Bruce is collapsing to the floor, his eyes rolling in his head

"Bruce!" Someone calls who Bruce thinks is Clark but he can't figure it out before his vision goes black.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

When Bruce opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is a beeping. He blinks a few times, trying to clear away the grogginess in them. He's lying in a bed in a white room. Bruce looks to his right and notices the heart monitor in which the beeping was coming from. To his left is an IV drip that is attached to his left hand. He can hear muffled talking from outside the room.

Bruce groans, his whole body feeling like it's in pain, as he tries to remember what happened. He remembers feeling awful all day but still going to the charity event. He remembers meeting with a bunch of people, including Oliver Queen, and then Clark and Lois showed up. That's when he felt the worse and then… nothing. He can't remember what happened after that.

The door to the hospital room that Bruce is lying in opens and in walks Alfred, Dick, Clark, and Lois, along with the doctor. The doctor sees that Bruce is awake and immediately starts addressing him. "Hello Mister Wayne. It's good to see you awake." He walks over to the hospital bed and checks on Bruce's pulse and then the IV drip. "My name is Doctor Bok. How are you feeling, Mister Wayne?"

"Tired," he answers, avoiding eye contact with anyone but the doctor.

"That's to be expected." Doctor Bok writes something on the clipboard he is holding. "You were very malnourished when you came in here. That's why you fainted earlier. We hooked you up to an IV in order to try and get some nutrients into you. Have you been eating, Mister Wayne?"

Bruce drops his eyes and looks at the blanket that is covering him. He doesn't want to talk about all this with other people in the room. "Sometimes."

Doctor Bok writes more on the paper. "Mister Wayne, it is very important that you have three full meals a day, not only for your own health but also for your baby's."

"And the baby is…"

"The baby is fine as far as I could tell with the tests. I want you to go see your obstetrician in the next few days to run more tests just to make sure." Doctor Bok eyes Bruce before saying, "Just to inform you Mister Wayne, everything that happens and is said in this room is extremely confidential, including the fact that you are pregnant and who the sire is." Bruce just nods his head, still not looking at everyone. "I also suggest when you go to see your obstetrician that you discuss having issues with eating, especially if it has to do with morning sickness, because it is very likely that your hormones have decreased your appetite. If you are having any changes in mood, like depression or anxiety, that is also something to discuss with your obstetrician doctor in order to talk about your possibilities of getting treatment. Until then, I can prescribe you some Zofran that will help with any morning sickness you are feeling. Do you have any questions?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No."

"Okay. I want to keep monitoring you for a few more hours and keep you on an IV for a little while longer as well. Then I'll take you off the IV and let you eat some solid food. Once I see that you can keep down what you eat here, you'll be released." Bruce nods in understanding, not bothering to tell the doctor that his not eating has nothing to do with morning sickness. He just isn't hungry. Doctor Bok smiles at him, checks the heart monitor one more time, and then leaves the room, smiling at Bruce's guests.

When Doctor Bok is gone, the room is plunged into silence, no one knowing what to say. Half a minute passes in absolute quiet and as Dick finally opens his mouth to say something, Clark starts speaking. "Can you guys give me a minute with Bruce?"

No one looks like they know what to say but Dick answers anyways, sounding awkward. "Uh, yeah, sure. I guess we'll just go get… coffee." Dick turns and motions for Alfred to follow him, the older beta doing as directed without a word.

Lois turns to Clark. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Lo." Clark smiles reassuringly at his mate but it doesn't reach his eyes. Lois nods and then follows Dick and Alfred out of the room.

Bruce waits for the inevitable yelling but it doesn't come. Instead more silence fills the room, Clark rubbing at his face in frustration. They both avoid looking at each other until finally Clark stops rubbing and looks at Bruce with so much hurt that Bruce wants to crawl into a hole and never come back out. "Why?" Clark asks, not yelling but sounding just as hurt as he looks. "Why weren't you eating? I-I thought we talked about this already." Bruce continues to not look at him and pointedly stares at his lap. He doesn't answer. "Bruce, you told me that you would eat. Did-Did you just lie to me? Did you tell me that just so I would leave you alone and not suspect anything?" Clark rubs his face again, getting visually more frustrated. "Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in?"

"That's none of your business," Bruce says quietly but, of course, Clark can still hear.

"To hell it isn't!" And there's the yelling, Clark reaching his breaking point of patience with Bruce's antics. "You could have lost our baby! Do you realize that, Bruce? You could have had a miscarriage all because, for some reason, you weren't eating, and to be honest Bruce if…" Clark catches himself and takes a deep breath, not yelling anymore. "If that had happened, if you had let that happen just because you weren't taking care of yourself then I… I don't think I would have been able to forgive you Bruce." A sharp pain flashes in Bruce's chest at the thought of making Clark so angry that Clark, the one who forgives almost everyone, wouldn't be able to forgive Bruce. If Bruce lost Clark because of that, he doesn't know what he would do. Clark wipes his eyes and Bruce doesn't know if there are tears there or if he's doing it, again, in frustration and anger. "What's going on with you, Bruce? Why won't you talk to me? You use to talk to me all the time, why aren't you now? Something is obviously going on with you and I don't know how to help you if you don't talk to me about it." Bruce stubbornly keeps his eyes on his lap, not saying a word. "Bruce please, just tell me what's wrong."

Before either of them can say anything — not that Bruce was going to anyways — there's a knock on the door and in walks Oliver. "Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Ollie," Bruce says, feeling himself finally relax some. "You're not interrupting anything. In fact, Clark was just leaving."

Clark gives him a pained looked. "Bruce…"

"Clark. Go." Clark looks at him for a few seconds longer before he bows his head in defeat, his shoulders slumping, and walks out without another word. But Bruce knows better than to think that that is the end of their conversation. Still, Bruce turns his attention back to Oliver, deciding to ignore the thought of Clark for now. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," Oliver says, walking over to the chair that is by the bed and sitting down. "How you feeling?"

"Terrible."

Oliver laughs. "Well you took quite the tumble." He looks at Bruce and his smile falls. "So… you're pregnant."

Bruce's stomach sinks. "You heard."

Oliver scratches behind his neck, looking sheepish. "Yeah, sorry. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I was right outside the door. I suggest if you don't want the public to know about you being pregnant, that you have quieter arguments with Clark."

Bruce's stomach sinks even further. "So you know that the baby is-"

"Clark's? Yeah." Bruce doesn't know what to say to this. He doesn't know how to explain why he is pregnant with Clark's baby when Clark is still with Lois. Luckily, Oliver doesn't give him the chance to explain. "You scared me back there, you know?"

Bruce looks at him skeptically. "I did?"

"Yeah, you're my friend."

"I thought we were just business acquaintances, in and out of our costumes."

Oliver scowls. "Oh, come on. Give me more credit than that Bruce." He then smirks at Bruce. "What? You don't want to be friends?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "I don't care Ollie."

Oliver places a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me." He then chuckles. "Look, Bruce, besides Ray Palmer, you're the only other billionaire I know that is a superhero. Hell, you and I aren't _even_ superheroes, we're vigilantes."

Bruce shakes his head in amusement. "If I say we're friends, will you shut up?"

"Maybe but not likely." They both chuckle but the room is soon back into silence. At least this time it's a bit more comfortable. "So why'd you faint? I mean, I heard Clark say something about not eating but I wanted to hear from you."

"He was right. I wasn't eating."

"Why?"

"I just wasn't hungry, Ollie. I don't…" Bruce trails off, not really knowing what to say.

"But you're going to start eating now, right? Even if you're not hungry. For the baby at least?"

Bruce shrugs. "Maybe."

"But not likely." Oliver thins his lips. "Bruce-"

"Look, Oliver, please, don't start. I can't handle one more person lecturing me on what I'm doing wrong, how much danger I'm putting the baby in, how much I'm putting myself in…" he trails off again, eyes back on his lap.

There's a long pause before Oliver comments. "Okay, I'll stay out of it then, but, just as a suggestion, I really do think you should start eating. Even if you don't want to."

"I'll keep it in mind," Bruce says quietly.

Oliver sniffs the air. "Hmm, you smell nice."

"I loaded myself up on omega scent. That's what you're smelling."

"No, no this is different than earlier. At the charity event I could tell that you smelled more heavily of omega than normal but this…" He scents the air again. "You smell kind of… sweet. Almost…" His eyes widen. "Uh, pregnant."

Bruce groans. "That means the dampener is wearing off."

Oliver is still smelling the air, leaning forward in the chair to get a bit closer to Bruce. "It smells good."

Bruce rolls his eyes again. "Typical alpha."

Oliver backs up, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"All alphas like the smell of pregnant omegas that way they know that that omega needs special protection." Oliver is leaning towards him again, sniffing. "Back the fuck off Ollie," Bruce warns with a growl.

Oliver straightens quickly, hand up and palms out to calm. Bruce is glad Oliver is used to Bruce ordering him to do things when Bruce is Batman or else that order wouldn't have worked just now. "Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to get into your personal space." Oliver then clears his throat. "So you dampened your scent for the charity event?"

"Yes. I'm not ready for the public to know."

Oliver nods in understanding, rubbing his chin. "Hey." Bruce eyes him warily. Oliver is perky all of a sudden for some reason. "I was thinking, before this whole thing happened, when we were talking earlier at the party, if you would like to get some dinner with me."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask at the charity event and then you fainted and we had to rush you here and well… now I have to ask you here."

"As business acquaintances?"

Oliver rolls his eyes with a smirk. "As _friends_. Didn't we just have this conversation?"

"I'm not very good company, Ollie."

"That's okay, I can do enough talking for the both of us."

"Are you sure you're not asking because you can now smell I'm pregnant?"

Oliver gives him an annoyed look. "Bruce, I told you, I was going to ask at the event, long before I could smell your pregnancy. And besides, it's just as friends. It's not like it's a date." He pauses. "Unless, you know, you _want_ it to be."

"You would still be willing to date me, an omega that got pregnant unmated?"

"I can't fault you in sleeping with Superman. I would totally sleep with him if I had the chance and I'm not even gay."

"Yeah, yeah, Kal is just so good looking," Bruce says sarcastically.

Oliver is chuckling. "Hey, don't deny it."

"I slept with him because my heat came earlier, not because I think he's good looking."

"Bruce," Oliver places a hand on Bruce's shoulder and Bruce eyes it. "Everyone thinks Superman is good looking and everyone would sleep with him."

Bruce shrugs Oliver's hand off of his shoulder with a sigh. "Fine, he's good looking, but isn't all Kryptonians? Just look at Kara."

"Isn't Kara a teenager?"

"No, she's the same age as Barbara who is the same age as Dick."

"Wow, they grow up fast." Bruce hums in agreement. "Anyways, Bruce, at least coming to dinner with me means you can eat something."

"You're going to be very persistent about that aren't you?" Bruce says.

"You are my friend." Oliver gives him a smile. "What do you say? Make it a date?"

"Not a date." Bruce ignores it when Oliver deflates some and when Oliver tries to hide it. "I'll go with you as friends."

Oliver gives him a satisfied smile even though it doesn't look completely satisfied. "Friends it is then." Oliver stands, patting Bruce's leg as he starts to walk away. "I got to get going. I now have to make plans to stay in Gotham a little bit longer. I'll see you later Bruce. Actually, I'll just check in on you later, make sure you're doing okay." Oliver gives him a flashy, flirty smile. "Bye, Brucie." Bruce watches him go, feeling lightness in his chest for once in place of where there's just been a heaviness for months. Maybe going to dinner with Oliver will do him some good.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Alfred drives Bruce home from the hospital once he is released. It's late in the day and the drive is spent in silence but Bruce can feel the tension. He can't tell if it's because Alfred is madder at him now than before or if it's because Alfred is feeling guilty for not preparing Bruce meals. Bruce really doesn't want to try asking him, afraid that Alfred will just snap at him or worse, continue with the silent treatment he had been giving Bruce.

As they walk into the Manor once they arrive home, Alfred surprises Bruce by taking his coat and saying, "May I talk to you in the kitchen, Sir?" Bruce eyes him warily but agrees to go. When they get there, Alfred turns to him as Bruce sits at the island. "Would you like something to eat, Master Bruce?"

"I could have a snack, I guess," he says even though he doesn't really want to eat anything at the moment. But he also doesn't want to make Alfred mad again, not when he is actually talking to Bruce.

"I made some brownies the other day, Sir. Would that do?"

"Yes, Alfred that would be fine." Alfred dishes out a brownie and sits it in front of Bruce on a plate. "Thank you." He starts to pick at it.

"Sir, I would like to apologize for the way I've been acting for the past couple days."

"Alfred-"

"Let me finish, please, Sir." Bruce nods. "The way I acted and treated you were not only unprofessional but also very childish. I should have never let my anger get the best of me and I certainly shouldn't have stopped making you meals. Especially since in that time frame it seems you stopped eating all together." Bruce could see the guilt written all over Alfred's face that the man was trying to hide. Bruce also doesn't bother telling Alfred that he wasn't eating because he didn't want to, not because Alfred wasn't feeding him. Bruce would rather not open up that can of worms with the man. "I do hope you find it in yourself to forgive me, Sir."

"Alfred, it's okay. I forgive you," he says. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you. The accusations that I said aren't true and I know that. I know you care about me and this baby. I just… I wasn't having a good day and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, Master Bruce." Alfred gives him a small smile and Bruce returns it. "Now, are you feeling better from your faint?"

Bruce lies. "Much."

"Good. I will go back to making you full meals for you that way this event won't happen again."

"Thank you, Alfred."

That's when Dick walks in with a big smile. "Are you two finally making up?"

Alfred scoffs. "I would hope so, Master Dick, after all, Master Bruce is eating one of my brownies."

Dick laughs. "So that means you're going to go back to eating, right Bruce?"

And that's when Bruce realizes that no one knows that Bruce had stopped eating by choice except for Clark and now Oliver. That thought surprises him and he can't really believe his sons, people that Bruce himself has trained to be observant, hasn't noticed Bruce is just not eating whether he has food on his plate or not. That would mean Tim was wrong. They can't read him like a book at all. "Yeah, I will be," he says, ignoring the disappointment that forms in his chest.

"Good," Dick says, walking over to beside Bruce to get a brownie for himself.

Bruce scents the air as he gets closer, picking up a foreign smell on the beta. "Who is that?"

"What?" Dick turns to him as Bruce leans in close to him and sniffs.

"Who is-" He cuts himself off as he finally recognizes the scent, perking up. "Is that Wally's scent?"

"Uh, yeah…" Dick picks up the two plates that have a brownie each. "He came over."

"Where is he?" Bruce asks, smelling the air to try and find him.

Dick eyes him skeptically. "In the lounge."

Bruce is immediately headed in that direction, leaving his brownie behind without even realizing it, and Dick close on his heels. He enters the lounge and sees Wally sitting there, game controller in hand as he stares at the TV screen that is blinking the word PAUSE. Bruce instantly starts to purr and he makes his way to the couch. "Wally."

Wally's head turns in Bruce's directions and as soon as he sees him, his eyes widen and an apprehensive smile forms on his face. "Bruce… hey." He waves.

Bruce completely ignores him and instead goes and sits down next to him on his left, pressed into his side and rubbing his cheek against Wally's. His purring gets louder as he rubs himself against Wally, adding his scent to his. When he's done, he stays pressed tightly against Wally's side, one hand gripping his arm to keep him there. Bruce pays no attention to Dick's questioning raised eyebrow and Wally's uncomfortable stiffness. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Dick told me what happened and in order to get his mind off it, he asked me to come over," Wally replies.

Bruce hums and rubs a bit more, still purring. He feels Wally shrug, most likely at Dick, and then finally Dick sits back down in one of the chairs, picking up his own game controller. "Um, Bruce? We were playing a game."

Bruce looks at the TV screen, blinking. "So?"

"So, Wally needs both hands."

When Bruce looks down, that's when he notices that he is holding Wally's left hand with their fingers linked together. He then looks back up at Dick. "Well he can't play anymore."

This time both of Dick's eyebrows raise at the same time Wally exclaims, "What?"

"Bruce-"

Bruce pulls Wally's hand to his chest, growl already forming low in his throat. "I'm not letting go."

Wally laughs awkwardly. "Hey, it's okay Dick. I'll just watch for now."

Dick looks between the two of them, perplexed, before saying, "Okay. Whatever you say." He unpauses the game and starts a new, single player game.

As Bruce and Wally sit there watching Dick play his game, Bruce feels Wally eventually relaxing and even leaning on him some. Soon, Wally starts to scent the air, turning his head towards Bruce as Bruce purrs away loudly. Wally takes in a big breath. "I didn't notice before but I can smell that you're pregnant." He leans in and takes another big breath. "It smells good." He continues to scent Bruce and a few seconds later a purr that starts out low but soon gets louder and louder, emanates from Wally.

Bruce's own purr gets impossibly louder and when he looks over to Dick, Dick is watching them with a disbelieving look and his mouth hanging open. "Omega pregnancies are weird," is all he says before he stops the game and stands up. "Okay, I can't play this with you two loudly purring in my ears. Bruce, can I please have my friend back?"

Bruce pulls Wally to him possessively. "No."

Wally chuckles, scratching his cheek. "I'm okay, Dick, really."

"But we were supposed to hangout. You were supposed to be my distraction."

"Yeah but Bruce is pregnant and I need… I need to stay here with him."

"Why?" Dick asks, looking more and more confused.

"I… don't know," By now Wally has stopped purring and it irritates Bruce. "I just feel like I do."

Dick is starting to look a little annoyed, his hands going to his hips. "Wally, you don't want to go to my room and _hangout_ there?"

"I…" Wally stops, for once not knowing what to say.

"Wally is staying right here," Bruce declares, tightening his grip on the young omega. "I want him to stay."

"Okay Bruce," Dick says, annoyance now lacing his words. "I understand this is some weird omega thing happening between you two, but I want Wally in my room now and so that's where I'm taking him."

"Why do you want him in your room so bad?" Bruce asks, still not letting go of Wally. His own purring has now ceased and that annoys him more than Wally no longer purring.

Dick shifts his weight impatiently. "Because he's my friend, I asked him to come and hang with me, you intruded, and you can't do that in my room because my door locks."

"I can pick it," Bruce says.

"You would do that? I could be naked in there."

"Why would you be naked in there with Wally?" Crickets greet him as the room is plummeted into sudden silence. Bruce's grip loosens on Wally as pieces start to fall together. "Dick?"

Wally quickly slips out of Bruce's loosened grip and he stands, his face completely beat red. "I think I should actually go now." Wally looks to Dick sheepishly and avoids eye contact with Bruce all together. "Bye Dick. Bye Bruce." He uses his super speed to exit the room and then the Manor.

Bruce is in too much shock to care. "You and Wally? I thought you and Barbara were dating. Or was it Koriand'r?"

"Kori," Dick says, hands in his pockets and his gaze towards the floor. "And Wally and I are not dating. It's just…" he sighs. "Look, Wally needed help with his heat this one time, he didn't trust anyone else to help, and so I did. It just… kind of… spiraled out of hand." Dick looks up quickly before looking back down. His cheeks are slowly turning red. "Don't give me that judgy look. It's not like you haven't slept with random people to help with your heat. Hell, you've even done it with Clark and he got you pregnant. At least, Wally and I used protection." Bruce ignores the sting that causes in favor of focusing on his shock. "Not that I would be able to get him pregnant very easily in the first place."

"Are you still dating Starfire?"

Dick kicks the rug sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Maybe as in yes or maybe as in no?"

"Maybe as in yes."

Bruce sighs in disbelief, closing his eyes briefly. "Dick, trust me, you do not want to be dating Kori at the same time you're sleeping with Wally."

"It's mostly just during his heats and no, I wasn't asking him up to my room just now for sex." Bruce gives him a look that tells him that Bruce doesn't believe him for a second. "Maybe as in yes," he says, relenting.

"Dick, you _can't_ date Kori and sleep with Wally too. You have to either break up with her or stop this with Wally."

"Or," Dick says, pulling his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms. "You stay out of my business and I'll do whatever the hell I want without you telling me what to do." With that, Dick walks out of the room, not giving Bruce a chance to reply to that.

With a deep breath, Bruce leans back into the couch. Dick is having an affair on his mate with his best friend — which Bruce decides to ignore the similarities of that with his own situation — Jason is possibly secretly in love with his own best friend but is afraid to tell anyone, Tim is currently sharing his heat with his best friend, Damian still hates the baby, and Bruce is so fucked up in the head that he actually put the baby in danger multiple times.

Bruce covers his face with his hands as he closes his eyes and focusses on his breathing. This is so messed up. His family is so messed up. Did Bruce cause this? Was Bruce a bad influence on his kids that it fucked up the family beyond repair? Bruce being a mess is one thing, but his sons? Bruce never wanted that. He never wanted that at all.

When his cellphone starts to vibrate suddenly in his pocket, he sighs and lowers his hands in order to take it out. He looks at the caller ID and smiles warmly at it. Answering, he says, "Hello?"

"Hey Bruce, it's Oliver. I'm just calling to check to see how you are doing."

His smile grows and he relaxes, feeling glad that he can talk to someone who doesn't have a current problem with him. "Hello, Ollie. I'm doing fine now."

"That's great! So, hey, I was thinking, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go out and eat tonight seeing as you just got back from the hospital. But maybe we could go tomorrow? My treat."

"Sure but it's not a date, remember, Ollie," Bruce says, feeling the need to remind him.

"Hey, I know. It's no problem. It's just two billionaire friends eating dinner and catching up." Oliver's tone of voice sounds lighthearted but Bruce knows better. By the way Oliver looked disappointed at the hospital when Bruce said it wouldn't be a date indicated enough to Bruce that Oliver wants it to be a date. But Bruce can't date him. He's pregnant with another alpha's baby, that alpha being the love of his life, and he got pregnant unmated. There's a huge stigma with that in the omega and alpha community. He wouldn't want to taint Oliver with that. "Have you watched the news yet?"

"No."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Why?" Bruce grabs the remote, clicking the TV to the news.

"It doesn't matter. I just don't think you should watch it right now," Oliver says but it's too late. Bruce is already staring at the TV screen.

"I have to go Ollie." He hangs up the phone before Oliver can say anything to stop him. The news is covering his fainting and so far they've come up with multiple possiblies as to why he would faint. They range from Bruce being drunk to having a brain tumor that he is trying to keep quiet about. The one theory that stands out the most to him, though, is the theory that he is pregnant. It's common for omegas to get lightheaded and possibly faint in the first trimesters of their pregnancies. What the news doesn't realize is that Bruce is already into his second trimester.

"We've gotten word recently that Bruce Wayne has been released from the hospital. No one was able to get a statement from him since he snuck out of the building," the announcer says. "However, theories as to why the billionaire philanthropist would faint at his own charity event have been pouring in not only to the studio but also on Twitter and Facebook. These theories range from Bruce Wayne getting drunk at the event which wouldn't surprise many, to him actually not eating enough. We have someone here now to talk about that theory. Dr. Michael Kale. Hello, Doctor."

"Hello Ms. Vale," Doctor Kale greets. "The reason why I think Mister Wayne's fainting episode is the cause of a lack of food is because if you look at pictures of him at the charity event, he is looking thinner than usual." Bruce almost laughs at that since he's actually bigger than usual due to the baby bump. "Around his neck and face is where it can be noticed the most."

"Why do you think Mister Wayne would be lacking food?"

"To be quite honest, Ms. Vale, I have no idea. I would just advise Mister Wayne to try and take it easy and find time in his sure to be very busy schedule to have full three meals a day."

"Thank you very much for that input, Doctor Kale. We also have with us today someone who believes Bruce Wayne to actually pregnant and that is the reason for his fainting. Miss Lily Rose?"

"Good evening Viki."

"Good evening. Why do you believe Mister Wayne to be pregnant?"

"Oh it's simple really. He's an aging omega." Bruce feels like he is going to be sick. "It's not like Brucie is getting any younger. He's thirty-seven and counting. Menopause will be hitting soon and if he's anything like other proper omegas, he's going to want to have a baby of his own."

"What about his other sons?"

"Three of them aren't biological which wouldn't fill in that need that an omega has for a child of their own, and the fourth son wasn't even carried by Brucie. That certainly wouldn't fill that need either. Brucie, if he's like other omegas, would want a biological child that he could carry himself. He won't be able to do that if he waits much longer. And trust me, as an omega mother of seven children and who is in her late forties, children of your own are the best thing an omega can have."

"And what about the Sire? As far as anyone knows, Mister Wayne isn't seeing anyone seriously at the moment."

"Now that's the mystery Viki. Who won Brucie's heart and knocked him up?" Lily winks at the camera.

"Well, thank you for your input Mrs. Rose." The screen goes back to just Viki Vale. "This was Viki Vale with the Gotham news." Bruce turns the TV off as soon as it goes to a commercial.

Menopause has never even crossed his mind once. Most omegas hit menopause around their forties, some being lucky enough to not reach it until their mid-forties. But Bruce had never planned on getting pregnant, especially pregnant with Clark's baby, in the first place so he had no reason to think about such a thing before. Still, that woman made Bruce feel sick and terrible with all her talk about a "proper omega" and what an omega should want. He's not a baby making machine. His heats don't mean that he should get pregnant in order to fill in some kind of a void that he isn't feeling.

Someone clears their throat and Bruce turns, startled slightly, to see Kon standing there. "I wouldn't take those nuts too seriously." He shrugs and walks over to the couch in order to sit down next to Bruce. He smells of Tim's heat. "Clark told me not to listen to those types of reports, that the ones you want to listen and pay attention to are the ones that report on serious matters." He sighs and leans back on the couch, arms folded behind his head. "I heard what happened from Jason who heard from Dick. You all right?"

"I'm fine Conner."

"Good." Kon eyes him "I'm going back to Tim in a minute, if you're wondering. His heat is starting to end, I think, and so now he sleeps mostly." Bruce nods. "I, uh, wanted to thank you for letting me… you know."

"It's fine Conner. You don't need to thank me."

Kon eyes him again and then shrugs, leaning back into the couch more. They sit there in silence for a little while before Kon sighs and gets up. "I better get back to Tim before he wakes up. Um, Mister Wayne?" He's looking sheepish. "Can I just say that I'm actually looking forward to having a younger sibling?"

"It's…" Bruce looks at Kon's face and sees the beginnings of a smile. He internally sighs. "Yeah Conner."

The smile Kon gives him looks like Clark's, the one that lights up the room and makes everyone happy. It brings a small smile to Bruce's own face. "Thanks Mister Wayne." He starts walking away but stops when he gets to the door to the room. "Oh, and coming from someone who doesn't know you all that well, you're not just some typical omega that wants babies. You're, to me at least, a lot more than that and I think you need to hear that and I don't see anyone else saying it so…" He shrugs again. "I mean, come on, you're Batman." Kon then walks out, leaving Bruce to ponder his words.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Bruce knocks on Dick's door, one hand trying to button up his white shirt that he is going to be wearing under the suit jacket during his dinner with Oliver. He might have to get a different one seeing as this one is a little tight and does nothing to hide the bulge of his stomach. He walks into the room when he is given permission. "Can I talk to-" Bruce stops in his tracks when he notices what Dick is doing. He is packing. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm going back to Blüdhaven for a few days," Dick says, patting down some clothes that are thrown messily into a suitcase.

"Why?" The panic bubbles up in Bruce unexpectedly and his heart beat speeds up.

Dick's eyes widen as he watches Bruce. "Hey, don't worry. It's only for a few days, I swear. One of the guys I put away before coming here escaped last night. I need to go and catch him again."

"What about Batman?"

Dick shrugs. "Jason, Tim, Damian, and Barbara have it handled. Look, Bruce, I won't be gone long, I promise."

"Is this because of yesterday?" he asks, trying to hide the panic that he is feeling from the fact that one of his sons is leaving him. He's never had this feeling before, at least not this intense.

Dick sighs and sits down on the bed. "Look, Bruce, I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just… Wally and I didn't want anyone to know what we were doing. Especially since he's part of the main Justice League now. I know what I'm doing is wrong but I swear it means nothing… for both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I do. What do you mean?"

"Are you sure it means nothing to Wally?" Dick doesn't say anything. "It meant nothing to Clark when we slept together but to me-" Bruce cuts himself off. It's getting too personal, too much emotion involved.

Dick sighs again. "Mine and Wally's situation is different." Bruce avoids eye contact. "Wally has a crush on Linda anyways." He's silent for a few seconds before he sags and his shoulders hunch. "Shit." Dick rubs his face roughly with one hand. "He hasn't mentioned Linda in a while actually." He then groans, rubbing his face more raggedly. "Bruce, I can't deal with this right now. I have to go to Blüdhaven." He gets up and closes the suitcase. "I'll deal with this when I get back." Bruce nods, deciding to drop the subject for now. After all, he's not exactly an expert on what to do when a mate cheats on another, no matter what situation he is currently in himself. Dick looks him up and down. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm having dinner with Oliver."

One of Dick's eyebrows raises. "Really?" He grazes his eyes up Bruce's body again, making Bruce feel uncomfortable. "Well, you might want to change your shirt. That one doesn't fit."

Bruce looks down at himself and at the strain of the buttons. "I've noticed."

Dick picks up his suitcase and carries it over as he approaches Bruce. "Try the blue one. That's always been a bit big on you." He then gives Bruce's shoulder a few pats as he walks by. "I'll see you in a few days, Bruce. Oh, and, uh, don't mention anything to Wally about what we just talked about. Okay?"

"Okay." Bruce watches him go, trying to breathe through the panic. He knows it's just his instincts, he knows this and he can control it. With a sigh he heads back to his room. He peals the white shirt off of himself and goes into his closet, looking at all the blue button ups he has. He doesn't know which one Dick was talking about so he just grabs a random one and starts pulling it on as he steps out of his closet.

"What are you doing?" Bruce turns and sees Tim in the doorway. His heat had ended early this morning, just like Kon had predicted. Since then, Tim has just been sleeping and by the looks of him, has just gotten up. He's wearing a t-shirt that is much too big for him with a red S in the middle of the chest. Kon's shirt. Tim isn't wearing any pants as far as Bruce can tell and his hair is in a disarray.

Bruce sniffs the air and wrinkles his nose. Tim also stinks. "You should take a shower. You know better."

Tim shrugs, entering the room and sitting down on Bruce's bed. "I will but I'm hungry."

"Conner fed you?"

"Everything Alfred gave him. You didn't answer my question. What are you doing?"

"Getting sick, that's what I'm doing."

Tim looks down at himself, smelling the air. He then looks up sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot with you being pregnant that your sense of smell would be stronger."

Bruce backs up a pace or two, trying to get away from Tim's smell. His stomach is starting to do somersaults. "I'm getting ready to go to dinner with Oliver."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about what happened to you. That you fainted. You all right now?"

"I won't be if you keep stinking up my room. Get off my bed." Tim stands. "Go take a shower."

"Can I use yours?"

Bruce stares at him and blinks. "What's going on with you?" Tim shrugs and Bruce rolls his eyes. Omega instincts it is then. He motions ungracefully towards his bathroom with one hand and with a smile, Tim gets up and practically skips to it. Bruce waits until he hears the shower going before he goes over to his bed and starts to strip it of its blankets and sheets. They smell now.

"So, why are you going to dinner with Oliver?" Tim calls from the bathroom.

Bruce throws the sheets and blankets out into the hall and closes his bedroom door. "He asked me."

"So it's a date?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Just dinner." Bruce pulls the button up shirt tightly over his stomach and starts to button it up.

"Doesn't sound like it," Tim calls. "Jeez, I'm starving."

"Are you sure Conner fed you?" Bruce picks up his pants and starts to pull them on. Even these have gotten a little tight on him.

"Positive."

"And the birth control?"

There's a pause and then, "I think so. I mean, there weren't any in the package when I woke up."

"Did he tell you?"

"I didn't ask."

"You should have."

"Bruce, I'm not going to ask Kon as soon as I wake up if he used birth control," Tim sounds annoyed.

"These things are important Tim."

"Bruce." The water shutting off punctuates Tim's annoyance with him. He steps out of the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. "I trust Kon and you gave us permission. You need to trust him too."

The silence that follows is deafening as the two stare at each other. That is, until a button pops off of the shirt Bruce is wearing and bounces noisily against the wall. "Fuck!" Bruce yells, turning back to his bed and roughly taking the shirt off, more buttons popping off. He throws the shirt onto the bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I couldn't have gotten that much bigger since yesterday."

"Bruce…"

"Why am I doing this? Why do I think this is a good idea?"

"Bruce, calm down." Tim walks up to him, placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You just need a bigger shirt, that's all. That one has always been a little small on you anyways. I'm surprised Alfred hasn't gotten rid of it yet." Tim then goes and walks into Bruce's closet and Bruce stares after him, wondering how his children know the difference between the clothes he wears when he can't. Tim reappears with a different blue button up and hands it to Bruce. "Here, try this one. This one has always been a bit big on you and it's about the same size Alfred had you dress in yesterday."

With a sigh, Bruce grabs the shirt and starts putting it on. Tim goes and picks up the discarded shirt, mumbling something under his breath about it fitting Dick perfectly fine. "This is still a stupid idea."

Tim starts going around, picking up the buttons. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Not really."

"Well, you're going to get it." Tim places the buttons by the shirt on the bed. "I think going on this date with Oliver will do you some good."

"It's not a date."

"I think it'll help you forget about Clark for a while," Tim continues, ignoring Bruce. "Forget about the baby and reality. Just enjoy Oliver's company and, who knows, maybe you'll find in him a potential mate that Clark can't be."

"I don't want…"

"What? Someone new? Bruce, you can't pine after Clark forever. Especially now that you're pregnant with his child. I'm sorry, this is going to sound harsh, but if he didn't leave Lois for you just because of the baby, then he's never going to leave her." Tim's right. It's harsh and it hurts. But Bruce knows Tim's right. He just doesn't want to believe it. Bruce doesn't notice that he has finished buttoning the shirt until Tim comments. "See, that one fits much better." He then turns and starts to walk away, the other shirt and buttons in his hands.

"Tim?" Bruce calls after him but when Tim turns around, Bruce avoids eye contact. "Conner didn't bite you."

"I didn't want him to." With that, Tim leaves the room, leaving Bruce to finish getting dressed.

He grabs a suit jacket and pulls it on, buttoning the two buttons on it and then looks at himself in the mirror. His stomach is hidden better than it was yesterday which calms Bruce down some. With a deep breath and a shake of his head, he makes his way down to Alfred and then the two of them make their way to the limo. Alfred drives him to the restaurant of Oliver's choosing and then, once there and inside the building, has the hostess walk him to the table Oliver reserved. Bruce swallows thickly as he sees Oliver already sitting there.

When he gets closer, Oliver stands and smooths out his suit jacket. He leans in, kissing Bruce's cheek. "Hey, Bruce."

"Ollie." They both sit. "I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're right on time." He gives him a smile. "I was early actually. Nervous."

"I didn't know you got nervous."

"I could say the same about you," Oliver teases and the waiter comes over to take their drink order. "We'll have some red wine, please."

"Actually," Bruce says quickly, getting the waiter's attention. "I would like some water instead."

Oliver eyes him and when the waiter walks away, he asks, "Water?"

"The baby might be half Kryptonian, Ollie, but…" he trails off.

Oliver fills in the rest. "You don't know how invulnerable the baby is yet. I'm sorry, Bruce, that completely slipped my mind. Right now you don't… look pregnant and you don't smell it either. Did you dampen again?"

Bruce nods. "I can't go out in public and have alphas and omegas smelling me and then telling the press."

"When do you plan on revealing it?"

"When I can't hide it anymore." Bruce thinks about earlier with the shirts. "And that might actually have to be soon."

Oliver nods in understanding. "Well, my lips are sealed. After all, I know how it feels to have the press find out about something that I really wasn't ready for them to know." He clicks his tongue. "What about the board of directors to Wayne Enterprises?"

"They don't know either."

"Shit, Bruce, they are not going to be happy about this."

"I know and I'll handle it when the time comes." The waiter comes back with Oliver's wine and Bruce's water. He then takes their food order, Oliver ordering a steak and Bruce ordering a chicken salad.

"Do you even have a plan for how you'll handle it?" Oliver asks, taking a sip of his wine. Bruce shakes his head in the negative. "Shit. Well, if you need any help when that time does come, just let me know and I'll help with anything. All you have to do is ask."

Bruce gives him a small smile. "Thank you Ollie."

They talk idly as they wait for their food and when it comes, they start to eat. Bruce finds himself surprisingly hungry and so eats vigorously. Oliver watches with a raised eyebrow. "Hungry?"

"I'm starving, actually. Wish I had some chocolate syrup though." Oliver chuckles and cuts into his steak. "You should have seen me at the beginning of this pregnancy. I put chocolate syrup on everything."

Oliver chuckles some more and smiles at him. "I'm just glad you're eating."

"I have been. Or at least trying to since I fainted. It's hard when I'm not hungry."

"Well, I'm glad my presence has made it possible for you to become hungry." Bruce laughs to his own surprise. Oliver's eyes widen. "Oh wow, I don't think I've ever heard you genuinely laugh before."

Bruce playfully narrows his eyes. "That's because I'm the night and the night doesn't laugh." He narrows his eyes even more. "You better not tell anyone."

They both start laughing then and Bruce finds himself enjoying himself. They continue throughout the dinner talking about the League and their companies and about anything else that comes up. They flirt back and forth and laugh and Bruce is honestly surprised to realize that he is having a good time and enjoying Oliver's company. When they finish their meal, Oliver leans back in the chair with a stretch. "This was nice, Bruce. It's fun catching up with each other."

Bruce nods. "I do have to admit, Ollie, that it was nice." Oliver gives him a smug grin and Bruce shakes his head in amusement. "Ollie, I was thinking. If you want, we can consider this a date."

Oliver's eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean I can ask you on another one?"

Bruce chuckles at Oliver's excitement. "Yes, but it might have to be at my place. I'm starting to not be able to hide the baby bump all that well."

This doesn't seem to deter Oliver in the slightest. "I'll take it, Bruce." When the bill arrives, Oliver insists on paying it and then pulls Bruce's chair out for him. They walk outside side by side and then turn to each other when they reach Bruce's limo. "I guess I'll see you later then." Oliver leans in like he did when Bruce first arrived and places a warm, soft kiss to his lips. "Goodnight, Bruce."

"Goodnight, Ollie." Oliver winks and then walks away, hands in his pockets. Alfred clears his throat, startling Bruce. Bruce looks at the beta, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Let's go home Alfred."

"Very well, Sir." Bruce gets into the limo and relaxes as Alfred drives. When they get home, Bruce heads straight up to his room to get out of his clothes. They have started to become uncomfortable and all Bruce wants to do is change into some baggy clothes and read a book. Except when he opens his bedroom door and steps in, there's someone already waiting there for him.

Bruce's heart sinks as he stares at Clark as Clark says, "We need to talk."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Bruce and Clark stare at each other, Clark being in his Superman suit, for a good half a minute before finally Bruce makes the first move. He steps into his bedroom more and shuts the door behind him. One hand starts unbuttoning his suit jacket as he questions Clark. "What are you doing here?"

Clark's eyes rake up Bruce's body, something like confusion showing on his face with his eyebrows furrowing. "I, uh…" He swallows. "Why are you all dressed up?"

Bruce takes the jacket off and throws it on the newly made bed. "Answer my question first."

"I… I told you. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Answer _my_ question first."

"I went on a date with Ollie. Now, my question."

Clark blinks at him, mouth hanging open some. To Bruce, it looks like Clark's brain short circuited. Bruce crosses his arms, waiting for Clark's mind to catch up. When Clark's eyes widen, that's when Bruce knows it has. "Green Arrow Oliver?"

"Do we know any other Oliver?" Bruce studies Clark as the Kryptonian tries to comprehend. "Earth to Clark." Clark's eyes refocus on him. "You all right?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He forces a laugh. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I… I didn't think you were the dating type."

Bruce narrows his eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're…" Clark motions to Bruce vaguely. "You're you. Batman… Batman doesn't date. Or at least that's what I always thought."

"And if you had known?"

"Then I would have-" Clark cuts himself off.

"Would have what?"

Clark looks away and to the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. When he looks back at Bruce, he is biting his lip and there is something unreadable shining in his eyes. He gives Bruce an obviously forced smile before finally answering Bruce. "I would have tried setting you up with someone by now."

Bruce rolls his eyes, deciding to ignore Clark's weirdness. "What the hell do you want to talk about?" he asks, not hiding his annoyance in his voice.

Clark sighs and looks away from him again. "I wanted to continue our conversation that we were having at the hospital."

Bruce sighs, starting to unbutton the blue button up. "Can we please just drop it?"

"No." Clark is looking angrily at him now. "No Bruce." He sighs again and takes a step closer to Bruce. "Look, Bruce, I know you think I'm only concerned about the baby but I'm also concerned about you. You're my best friend, Bruce, and I care about you." Bruce looks up at Clark and sees the desperation in his eyes. "I feel like our relationship is-is drifting apart and I don't know how to fix it. You used to talk to me, Bruce, but now… now you don't even tell me that you have a date with-with Oliver until it has already happened and you don't tell me what is wrong that is keeping you from eating."

"I am eating. I ate with Ollie."

"And what happens when you aren't on a date with him?"

"I'll eat."

"You said that before and look where it got you." Clark takes another step closer. "Like I said, Bruce, this isn't just about the baby. It's not good for you either to not eat."

Bruce takes the blue button up off and throws it next to his suit jacket. "Clark, I've learned my lesson, okay? Believe it or not, I don't want to lose the baby. If I wanted that, I would have gotten the abortion." Bruce walks into his closet and puts on a black sweatshirt. When he steps out, he says to Clark, "Don't worry, Clark, I'll eat." Clark looks to the floor and nods minutely. "I'm not going to lose the baby."

Clark nods again. "Okay."

Bruce looks Clark up and down, scrutinizing the Superman suit, and finally notices the bags under Clark's eyes. "You look tired, Clark, and you don't even need to sleep."

Clark shrugs. "It's nothing."

"Now who is acting uncharacteristically?" Bruce gestures towards the bed. "Sit, Clark. Talk to me like you always do."

With a heavy sigh, Clark does as he is told. "There's really nothing to talk about."

Bruce sits down next to him. "Okay, then here is your prompt: you and Lois?" Clark shrugs, bowing his head. "Is she why you look like you haven't been sleeping?"

"I look like I haven't been sleeping because I haven't been sleeping."

"Hey," Bruce playfully bumps Clark's should. "Being snarky is my job."

Clark chuckles. "Sorry." He then sighs heavily again. "Lois and I are… we're okay."

"And the not sleeping?"

"That might have something to do with the fact that I'm currently sleeping on the couch."

"Lois kicked you to the couch? What happened to therapy?"

"We are still doing that but Lois thought it would help if I slept on the couch for a little while, at least until we are further along in the counseling. Plus, I've just been thinking a lot, you know, about the baby and you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Clark."

"No it… it's not just that. I've been think about the future and telling my parents. You know, all the important stuff." Clark looks at his hands. "It's overwhelming."

Bruce gives him a sympathetic smile and puts a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder. "Try being the one carrying the baby," Bruce jokes and it earns Bruce a chuckle from Clark which in turn makes Bruce smile. "What do you want to do about the future?"

Clark leans into his hand a tiny bit, rubbing at his eyes with his own hands. "I don't know, Bruce. I feel like my world is crashing down around me and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"You're too used to being in control."

Clark chuckles again. "This coming from the guy who is the world's biggest control freak."

"It just means I know what I'm talking about."

Clark nods a little, leaning into Bruce's touch some more. "The baby is also yours. What do you want to do?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't Clark. I'm actually just as overwhelmed as you are."

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Bruce looks at Clark in confusion. "For what?"

"For getting you into this mess."

Bruce rubs Clark's back in comfort. "It's not your fault, Clark."

Clark's eyebrows furrow as he looks at Bruce. "Of course, it is, Bruce. Of course, it is."

Bruce shakes his head in the negative. "It was no one's fault, Clark. It was hormones and instincts. That's it." Clark's eyes look him up and down, roaming over Bruce's face as if searching for something. "That's all it was."

Clark's lips thin and he suddenly stands. "Instincts, right." He clears his throat, running a hand down his face. "Why did you want to go out on a date with Oliver?"

"He asked me and I said yes."

"But _why_?" Clark emphasizes. "Why did you say yes?"

Bruce stands, confused at the turn of conversation. "Because I thought it would fun."

"Fun?" Clark sounds incredulous, as if he can't really believe what he is hearing. "Since when do you have fun?"

"Clark, what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he says, sounding frustrated. "Nothing, I just… I just wanted to know what the appeal was. You never seemed to really get along with Oliver so I just don't get it."

"You and I hardly got along."

"But that's different."

Bruce laughs. "How?"

"We've known each other for a long time."

"I've known Ollie for years," Bruce says. "A lot longer than I've even been a member of the Justice League. I've known him even longer than I've known you."

Bruce doesn't expect the flinch and the submissive bowing of the head when Clark does it. It confuses him even more. "No, I know that," Clark says. "It's just… I didn't think…" Clark trails off.

"Why are you submitting to me?"

Clark's head snaps up, eyes wide. "I didn't mean to. I mean… you make me submit all the time."

"No I don't."

"Well you certainly like treating me like an omega." Silence descends on the two of them as Clark keeps his eyes pointedly downward and Bruce stares at him.

After a few seconds, Bruce asks in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Clark still avoids eye contact, squirming and grabbing his cape to hold onto tightly. "It's... it's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing if you're bothered by it." Bruce step towards him. "Talk to me Clark."

Clark briefly glances up at him before his eyes go back to the floor. He then sighs, his shoulders drooping in defeat. "When I'm Superman, I'm treated like an alpha. When I'm Clark Kent... both you and Lois treat me like an omega." He looks up and at Bruce. "I'm an alpha, Bruce, and I don't like being treated like an omega."

Bruce watches him, sees the hurt written on his face. "I... I never noticed I did that. Why didn't you talk to me about this sooner?"

Clark throws his arms out in a helpless manner. "How could I? You're not willing to talk to me." He then gestures in no particular direction to put emphasis on his next statement. "I-instead you're talking to-to Oliver."

Bruce crosses his arms and takes a deep breath. "Why are you so bothered about me going out with Ollie?"

"I'm not..." Clark keeps eye contact for only a second before looking away and to the floor again. "I'm not bothered by the fact that you want to go on dates with Oliver or that you have. I just... I just feel like I'm being replaced."

This takes Bruce by surprise. He never expected in a million years for Clark to ever admit something like that to him. He knows they haven't exactly been close these last few weeks, but Bruce didn't think he was giving the impression that he was pushing Clark away and trying to replace him. Bruce's heart breaks for Clark, guilt bubbling up inside him. "You're not. You never will be, Kal," he says, using Clark's Kryptonian name to let Clark know he means business. "That will and never could happen."

"But it feels like it is." Clark sounds tired and dejected and Bruce wishes for his smile to come back.

Bruce takes another step towards him. He wants to touch Clark. "It isn't. I promise, Kal."

"I just... I'm already on the edge of losing Lois. I can't lose you too."

Bruce reaches up and cups Clark's face in his hands. "You won't." He rubs his thumbs against Clark's cheeks, Clark's eyes roaming Bruce's face once more. "Just because I'm thinking about dating Ollie doesn't mean you're going to get replaced by him. You'll always be my best friend."

Something flashes in Clark's eyes that is unreadable to Bruce. He can feel Clark's steady pulse where part of his hand rests on his neck. Bruce wants to slide his hands down more and wrap them around the back of that neck, pulling him in closer in order to kiss him. He restrains himself and Clark bites his bottom lip, that unreadable emotion still shining in his eyes. Clark takes a deep, silent breath, and then steps back out of Bruce's hands. Bruce's hands stay in the air a second longer before falling to his side, wishing he was still holding onto Clark's warmth. Neither of them look at each other, both their eyes cast down in opposite directions.

After the silence becomes unbearable, Bruce clears his throat, forcing his eyes to look at the alpha. "Maybe you should go home Clark. See if Lois will let you sleep in the bed tonight. You really need the sleep."

Clark nods, still not looking at Bruce back. He forces another smile as he steps backwards. Finally, those blue eyes meet Bruce's. "Goodnight, Bruce."

"Goodnight, Clark." Bruce gives his own forced smile back, not nearly as big or as happy as Clark tried to make his. He watches Clark's retreat, red cape flowing behind him languidly.

Bruce doesn't know if he's fixed anything, probably made things worse actually, but he doesn't want to think about it right now. He doesn't want to think about how weird Clark was acting just now and how sad he looked. Except, as Bruce undresses in order to get into bed, his mind doesn't let it rest and he ends up playing the interaction over and over again in his head. He tries to analyze everything that conspired between the two just now, but he still ends up empty handed. The only thought that he can be certain of, is the fact that Bruce has been paying too much attention to his own self-worth issues and neglected to pay attention to the problems Clark is currently going through. He hadn't realized that Clark's relationship with Lois was so bad right now and that Bruce himself was pushing Clark away. Clark must be feeling pretty lonely right now.

Bruce turns onto his side when he gets into the bed, one hand resting on his little baby bump. He looks at the other empty side of the bed and wishes someone was there to fill it for once. He just doesn't know who he wants there; Clark or Oliver. He suspects he wants Clark there more than anyone else but Clark, despite his troubles, still isn't available. Oliver is. Bruce will have to settle for that.

He reaches over and places the hand that was on his baby bump, on the empty spot of the bed. Bruce sighs heavily, wishing for sleep to come as soon as possible in order for him to escape the world.

Bruce is feeling a bit lonely as well.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty:**

"Keep the tissue pressed to your nose, Sir."

Bruce rolls his eyes and holds the tissue up to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. It's been three days since his date with Oliver and his talk with Clark. His nose started bleeding periodically since then due to the pregnancy causing increased blood flow. "I know, I know."

"You're going to want that to stop bleeding before your appointment. Actually," Jason says, stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of cereal. "You should stop it before Clark gets here that way we don't have to listen to him being concerned for nothing." Damian tsks beside him and Bruce rolls his eyes again.

"It's not my first nose bleed. Would you two shut up?" Bruce snaps.

"I really do hope that wasn't directed towards me, Master Bruce," Alfred warns and Bruce sighs in irritation.

Tim walks back into the room and sets down a box of tissues onto the table. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Bruce grabs a new tissue, placing the other one on the table.

Jason grimaces down at it. "Fuck, being pregnant must suck. Glad I can never get pregnant."

Damian tsks again as Tim sits down next to Bruce, rubbing Bruce's back. "You wouldn't get pregnant even if you were an omega, Todd."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning you would still be gay."

Jason's eyes narrow. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Damian squares his shoulders and meets Jason's eyes. Damian is still a child and casteless, he's not allowed to challenge any adults or anyone with castes already. He never did seem to care, though, and he should be glad Bruce doesn't uphold that belief because if it was any other child with any other family, that child would have been punished by either forcing them to submit or, on the more severe cases, hit. "In fact, maybe you being an omega would make it easier for you to just admit that you love Harper."

"Shut up," Jason grounds out through clenched teeth. He growls.

Bruce sighs and rubs his face. "Boys, please."

"Why are you so scared to admit it, Todd? Afraid Father will kick you out of his life just like he did when he replaced you with Drake?"

"Hey!" Tim exclaims, eyeing the two.

Jason stands, showing his teeth and clenching his fists. "You better shut up or else I'm going to make you shut up."

Damian gets up as well, standing on the chair to meet Jason's height. "Try me."

"That is enough!" Everyone's eyes turn to Alfred who had just slammed a dish towel down onto the counter. "Both of you stop your fighting and sit your bloody asses down." Both Jason and Damian comply. "Now, we have a guest waiting."

Bruce's eyes widen and he turns to face the doorway to the kitchen. He sighs in relief and gets up, glad his nose has finally stopped bleeding. "Clark, when the hell did you get here?"

Clark's eyes are wide as he looks between Jason, Damian, and Bruce. "I, uh, just got here."

"Good." He walks past the alpha and out of the kitchen. "Let's go now so we're not late."

Clark follows behind him. "We're going to be twenty minutes early," he mumbles under his breath.

"I'll drive slow."

"Father." Bruce stops, closes his eyes, and groans internally, feeling his headache getting worse. He turns around and faces his youngest son. Damian has his arms crossed. "I would like to attend this appointment with you."

Bruce stares at him, confused. "It's just a quick check up, Damian, to make sure the baby is okay from when I fainted. Clark is just coming because I told him he could come the next time."

Damian's eyes narrow. "So? The alien coming along does not deter me."

Bruce rubs his face and then turns to Clark. "Do you mind?" Clark still looks like he is in shock as he shakes his head. Bruce rolls his eyes, wishing to just get away from his kids for a little bit. "Fine, go change." Damian runs off to do just that.

Clark eyes him warily. "Tough morning?"

"You have no idea." Clark chuckles and Bruce gives him a small smile. "I'm actually surprised Damian even wants to go."

"Why is that?"

Bruce shrugs. "He wasn't too keen on the baby."

Clark nods in understanding. "You mean he wasn't happy that the baby is mine and half alien."

Bruce grimaces. "Sorry, Clark."

"Don't be sorry for your own kid, Bruce. You're not the one who taught him that."

Bruce gives a little growl in anger but not towards Clark. "No, it was Talia and Ra's."

Clark scrutinizes him closely and Bruce tries to not squirm. After a few seconds, Clark asks, "Can I ask you something?" Bruce hums to give him the go ahead. "This baby… does it… I mean, does it make you feel the same way as you did when you first learned about Damian?"

Bruce is taken aback some, not expecting that question. When he had first learned about Damian, he was shocked and angry and hurt, feeling betrayed by someone he once loved. He didn't feel that way because he now had a biological son but because of the way Damian came about. Bruce shakes his head. "No."

"What's the difference?"

"You didn't drug me and then steal my eggs to fertilize yourself, first off," Bruce says.

Clark avoids eye contact. "In your heat, you were as good as drugged though."

"Are you still feeling guilty about that?" Clark shrugs. "Clark you were affected by it too."

"But Lois was right, wasn't she? I should have been able to resist?"

"Clark, you're a Kryptonian alpha. We already deduced a long time ago that you would respond to omegas in heat differently than human alphas. That's why you couldn't resist."

"That just sounds like an excuse," Clark says quietly, so quiet that Bruce almost doesn't catch it.

"That's because it is an excuse," Bruce responds. "A logical, based on facts, excuse."

Clark continues to look at the floor as Bruce watches him. Bruce is about to say something else to try and clarify even more when Damian comes back and interrupts. "Father, I am ready."

With a silent sigh, Bruce leads the way to the car. Once at the hospital, they don't have to wait long before they are called into the office. "Good morning, Mister Wayne," Doctor Harty greets them. "This must be Damian." Damian holds his head up high as he shakes the doctor's hand. "And you must be…"

"Clark Kent, I'm-"

"A friend," Bruce jumps in and Clark eyes him curiously. "For moral support."

Doctor Harty nods and then gets to work. He takes all of Bruce's vitals, pointing out that his blood pressure is a little high but that is normal with a pregnancy. When he weighs Bruce, however, is when he has more to say. "Hmm, Mister Wayne, how much have you been eating?"

"I've already been told that I'm not eating as much as I should be."

"I would agree. Though you have gained some weight just due to the baby's growth, you should be also gaining some body weight on your own to support the baby. We normally recommend that you gain around twenty to thirty pounds and you haven't gotten nearly close to that yet. I know you are in your fourth month, second trimester, and the miscarriage rate decreases significantly, but there still is that possibility of the baby dying within the womb. Have you not been eating because of nausea?"

Bruce eyes Clark and then looks back at the doctor. "Yes."

"Bruce," Clark warns, crossing his arms.

Bruce rolls his eyes and sighs. "No."

Doctor Harty looks between the two of them before focusing on Bruce again. "Why haven't you been eating then?"

"I just don't have an appetite."

Doctor Harty hums in understanding. "Have you been experiencing any anxiety or depression?"

"No," Bruce lies again and luckily, this time, Clark doesn't know he does. "I just haven't been up to eating. It's nothing new for me. I used to skip meals all the time."

Doctor Harty hums again. "I'm going to have to suggest that you change that for now, Mister Wayne. At least as long as you are pregnant. I need you to eat three full meals a day so the baby and you get the nutrients that you need. I'll make a list of foods that you should eat occasionally to start gaining more weight faster." He jots a few things down on his paper that is attached to a clipboard. "If you start to have any more difficulties with your eating or you find that you can't keep anything down when you eat even when not hungry, come back to see me and we'll see what we can do. If that starts to happen, I'll probably have to proscribe you an anti-nausea medication like Zofran or Unisom." He sets the clipboard down. "What I'm going to do now is listen to your stomach and then take some blood. After that, we'll get the ultrasound ready and you'll be able to see your baby again." He does all of this and then starts to prep Bruce for the ultrasound. "Cold gel coming up." He squeezes it on, gets the wand, and spreads it around. Doctor Harty then turns on the machine. "And… there we are. Your little baby, Mister Wayne."

Bruce glances at the machine but he doesn't want to look at it very long. He still doesn't want to see the baby. Damian and Clark on the other hand, are staring at the screen with wide eyed wonder. "That's… the baby?" Damian asks.

"That sure is. That's going to be your little brother or sister."

"I hope it's a girl. There are too many boys in the house as there is," Damian mumbles but then catches what he said, turning red and crossing his arms. He turns his head stubbornly away from the screen. "Not that I care or anything."

Doctor Harty laughs and then says, "The baby looks and sounds very healthy still so I don't think you have to be worried about that anymore." Bruce sighs in relief, not realizing how worried he has been.

"It's…" Clark begins but doesn't continue. He's looking very pale.

"Clark, are you okay?" Bruce asks.

He can see Clark's breathing steadily get harder and faster. "I'm…" He swallows thickly. "I'm fine, I just… would you please excuse me." Clark rushes out of the room, head down to not meet anyone's eyes.

All three of them watch him go in a mix of confusion and concern. "What's wrong with Kent?"

"I don't know," Bruce tells Damian. He then addresses his next statement to the doctor. "Can I go check on him?"

Doctor Harty nods and shuts the machine down, cleaning the gel off Bruce's stomach. "I'll print out a picture for you."

"Can you make one for him too?" Bruce asks, motioning to the door in order to indicate Clark.

"Of course."

"Thank you. Damian stay here and wait for the pictures, please."

"Very well, Father."

Bruce walks down the hall, passing empty examination rooms until he gets to the waiting room. He asks the receptionist if she saw a man rushing through and when she says yes, he exits the waiting room and heads towards the bathroom. He knocks on the locked door but there is no answer. "Clark? You in there?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll… I'll be right out."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm… fine, Bruce, you don't need… need to worry." Despite Clark's words, he doesn't sound fine so Bruce pulls out his lock pick that he always carries with him and picks the lock.

He goes into the bathroom slowly and sees Clark curled against the far wall, breathing heavily and crying. Bruce closes and locks the door behind him, approaching Clark cautiously. Kneeling in front of the alpha, Bruce forces Clark to look up and cups one side of his face. He takes Clark's glasses off and starts to wipe the tears away. "Hey, breathe, Clark. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

"I… I can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on, do it with me." Bruce imitates how he should be breathing and Clark follows, slowly but surely stopping the hyperventilating and crying. "Do you know what just happened?" Clark shakes his head. "You just had a panic attack."

"How do you know? How did you know how to stop it?"

"Because I've had plenty of them since my parents died." Bruce wipes the rest of Clark's tears away. "You okay now?" Clark nods. "Was seeing the baby that bad?" Bruce teases.

Clark huffs a laugh. "No, I just… I don't know, Bruce, I just suddenly felt overwhelmed and…"

"Panicky."

"Yeah." Clark looks down in shame. "I'm sorry Bruce."

Bruce shakes his head. "Don't be Clark. It happens to the best of us."

"But I shouldn't feel panicked by my own child."

Bruce chuckles. "Then you haven't been paying attention." Clark eyes him in confusion. "I've been nothing but panicky about this whole thing."

This time Clark chuckles. "You?"

Bruce nods, smiling. "Yes, believe it or not. I might try my best to hide it, Clark, but I do have feelings."

Clark holds up his hands above his head and makes pointed ears with his fingers. "The big bad Bat having feelings. Who would have imagined?"

"Shut up," Bruce says as they both laugh. When they settle, Bruce smiles sympathetically at Clark. "You going to be okay?"

Clark sighs, rubs any tears Bruce missed away, and then stands, helping Bruce up as he goes. "I'll be fine."

"Good because I had the doctor print you out a picture of the baby."

Bruce begins to leave but Clark catches him by the arm. "Bruce." Bruce turns and faces Clark. He's smiling warmly at Bruce, his eyes sparkling with something Bruce can't read. Clark opens his mouth to say something but then stops, his smile faltering slightly.

"What is it?" Bruce asks.

Clark's smile falls all the way but he quickly puts another one back up. It doesn't reach his eyes. "Nothing, never mind." He lets go of Bruce's hand.

"Okay," Bruce says in confusion but decides to not pursue it. Damian and the doctor are waiting for them and he doesn't want to make them wait for too long. "Let's go then."

Clark motions with his hand. "Lead the way."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **A/N: So, I completely screwed up in the last chapter because I wrote it as Doctor Yandell (the doctor that was going to handle the abortion) checking on the baby even though it should have been Doctor Harty (Bruce's obstetrician who is taking care of him during the pregnancy). I have now gone back and changed the name of which doctor it was. Sorry for anyone who might have been confused by that. I completely forgot it was a different doctor taking care of the pregnancy! The struggles of a long, multi-chapter fic…**

"So, Bruce, I was thinking that I should tell my Ma, Pa, and Kara about the baby in the next few days," Clark says as he steps out of the car, carrying three bags in his hands. They decided to pick something up to eat after the doctor's appointment. "I just wanted to make sure that is okay with you first."

Bruce gets out of the car, as well, and Damian follows suit, still carrying and looking at the baby photo. He won't take his eyes off it and to be quite honest, Bruce finds it cute. Not that he would say that to the kid because that would only serve to make Damian stop and become defensive. "It's your family Clark and your baby." He hears Damian tsk lowly. "It's up to you when to tell them. Not me."

Clark sighs. "I know but we've been so secretive about it, I just didn't want to step on anyone's toes. I mean, even the Justice League don't know it's mine yet."

Bruce shrugs. "Family is different, Clark."

"I suppose."

All three get into the Manor and start heading towards the kitchen where they will eat. As they get closer, Bruce smells the distinct scent of two alphas coming from the kitchen. He sees from the corner of his eyes Clark smelling the air, the Kryptonian no doubt picking up the alpha scents as well. Finally, the three of them make it to the kitchen and Bruce is surprised to see who is there. "Ollie?"

Oliver smiles at him, his eyes darting from Bruce to Clark. "Hey, Bruce. Clark."

"What are you doing here?"

Oliver's eyes fall on Clark before he walks up to Bruce and pecks his lips. It takes Bruce by surprise and all he can do is scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. "Roy wanted to come and talk to Jason and I thought I'd tag along so I could see you."

"Uh, Bruce, do you know where Jason is?" Roy asks from where he is leaning against the island.

"Probably his room."

Roy gives him a nod and then walks past the group of them, heading for the stairs. Damian stands there, between Bruce and Clark, eyes narrowed at Oliver. He tsks, grabs his bag out of Clark's hand, and hands Bruce the baby picture. "I think I will go eat in my room." He, too, then leaves the kitchen.

Oliver watches Damian leave and then turns to eye the bags that are still in Clark's hands. "Please tell me one of those are mine. I'm starving."

"It's mine," Clark says, slight edge to his voice. Bruce eyes him warily, feeling the tension coming off of Clark in waves. It's confusing.

Oliver chuckles and pets Clark's bicep. "Don't worry, I was only joking. I'll just have Alfie make me something."

Bruce looks between them, tension suddenly pouring off Oliver as well. Both of their alpha scents increase and it makes Bruce a bit dizzy. "I'm going to sit down."

"Are you okay?" Both Oliver and Clark ask him as Bruce heads to the table. He looks back at the two, even more confused.

With a roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh, he sits. "I'm fine. I'm just tired from this morning. Being pregnant will do that to you."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Both Oliver and Clark ask at the same time again. The two look at each other, their muscles tightening.

Bruce rolls his eyes again. "You two are ridiculous with this alpha posturing. I've said it before; I'll say it again. I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"Sorry," again they both say.

Bruce sighs. "Can we please eat?"

"Of course," Oliver says as he practically runs to the seat next to Bruce. As he sits, he gives Clark a victorious smile. Clark's alpha scent rises even more, the scent of agitation coming off strong as he sits down across from Bruce. Alfred comes into the room and Oliver asks for a sandwich. Clark hands Bruce his bag and the two of them start to dig their food out. It doesn't take long for Alfred to make Oliver's sandwich and the three are soon eating together. "So, what were you two doing?"

"I had a doctor's appointment and Clark came along."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it was just to check on the baby since my fainting."

"And?"

"And the baby is fine," Bruce informs him. Clark sits there in silence. "I actually have a picture. Do you want to see?" Across from him, Clark starts to cough. Oliver and Bruce look at him. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine," Oliver says, waving Bruce's question off. "He's invulnerable and doesn't actually need to breathe. He can't die from choking."

"That doesn't mean it's pleasant," Clark snaps at Oliver, taking a sip of his water.

Oliver holds up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, I was just saying."

"Well you didn't need to."

"Okay, that's enough you two. Clark, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Clark grumbles, looking away.

Oliver turns to Bruce. "I would love to see the picture."

Bruce hands the picture of the ultrasound over to Oliver and an earsplitting smile forms on his face. "It's too early to tell what the gender is but-"

"No it's not."

Bruce's head snaps to Clark's direction. "What?"

Clark looks away and down. "I know what our baby's gender is."

"How?"

"I read online that during the thirteenth week of pregnancy, differences in the baby's gender starts to appear." Clark shrugs. "So I checked and… and well, the internet was right."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know if you wanted to know."

"You could have asked."

Clark sighs, slumping. "I know, I should have, but… I thought…" He sighs again. "I wanted to keep it to myself because I thought it could be something that just I knew. Something _special_ that was mine, just for a little while until you found out by either asking me to check or by the ultrasound." Clark hangs his head. "I'm sorry."

"That's selfish of you Clark," Oliver says, leaning back on his chair and placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. Clark slowly looks up at Oliver, glare set in place. "You don't just keep something like that from the one who is carry your child. It's a dick move."

Clark's hands suddenly come slamming down onto the table as he stands, growl emanating from deep within his throat. He glares at the other alpha as Oliver flinches, probably not meaning to do so. Bruce notes Clark still controlled himself enough to not damage the table. "I _know_ it was but you know what, _Oliver_? I've been a pretty shitty friend lately." Clark picks up the rest of the food he hadn't eaten, shoves it back into the bag messily, and then walks out. Bruce doesn't stop him.

Silence descends on them and Bruce stares at the spot where Clark's hands once were. He should have stopped him from leaving. "Why did you say that?"

"Because it's the truth?" Oliver says, sounding confused.

"You didn't have to say that."

Oliver takes his hand off Bruce's shoulder and leans back onto the wall, facing Bruce. He crosses his arms. "Of course, Bruce Wayne always defending Clark Kent who can do no wrong. I mean, of course, you're on his side."

"Oh bullshit Oliver," Bruce retorts angrily. "I _do not_ always defend Clark and you know that." Oliver rolls his eyes and Bruce closes his, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, Oliver, I'm not mad at Clark for keeping the baby's gender from me."

Oliver looks surprised. "You're not?"

"No. I kept the baby from Clark for a week and was going to keep it from him forever. I can't fault Clark for wanting to know this little piece of the baby himself and only him. Especially since he's right. I would have eventually either asked him or found out during an ultrasound. I don't care that he wanted something… special from this whole mess."

"Bruce, I'm sorry, okay? It pissed me off and I didn't realize it didn't piss you off too. It's just, I would have never done that to you."

"Ollie," Bruce says. "You don't know what has happened between Clark and I. It's… it's complicated and… and complicated," Bruce finishes with a tired sigh. "Please, just next time, just leave it to me to handle."

Oliver nods. "Okay, I will." Oliver smiles at him. "But just so you know, I still would have never had kept something like that from you."

Bruce huffs a laugh and Oliver chuckles, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

...

Bruce knocks on Jason's door and when he doesn't get an answer, he walks in. Jason is sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and staring down at his hands that are fidgeting with his fingers. "Has Roy left?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

Jason shrugs, still not looking up. "I'm fine."

"You want talk about it?"

"Not really." Bruce nods and then turns to leave, giving him a brief sympathetic smile. "Bruce?" Bruce stops abruptly and turns back around. "How do you do it? Love someone who doesn't love you back?"

Bruce thins his lips in thought, not having expected such a question. "I take it one day at a time." He pauses and then says, "And I apparently get pregnant by them."

Jason chuckles, finally look up at him. His eyes are red but Bruce doesn't point it out. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I think I did, yeah."

Jason laughs some more. "Yeah, well, I guess I don't have to worry about getting pregnant from Roy huh?" Bruce stays quiet, knowing how much of a big deal for Jason to say that and not wanting to ruin it by scaring him off. Not only has he admitted to Bruce that he loves someone, but that he is also gay. "Don't uh… don't tell anyone I said that."

Bruce nods again. "Never. You have to do that on your own time." He watches Jason as the alpha bites his lip. "You sure you don't want to talk about it? If not with me then with Alfred at least?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Once again Bruce turns and starts to leave the room.

Once again, he is called back. "Maybe later."

Bruce twists to look back at Jason but Jason isn't looking at him and leaves it at that. "Later works." He then leaves, shutting the door behind him. He makes his way towards his own bedroom and walks in, shutting the door behind him again. Oliver is sitting on his bed, right where Bruce had told him to wait. Bruce goes and sits down next to him, closing his eyes. "I could use a nice back massage."

Oliver chuckles. "Is that a hint for me to get massaging?"

Bruce peeks his eyes open, smirking at Oliver. "What do you think?"

Laughing, Oliver directs him to take his shirt off and to lie down on his stomach. Then, Oliver straddles his thighs, beginning to massage Bruce's back. "How did your conversation with Jason go?"

"Fine. Roy left."

"Thought so. He wouldn't stick around for me." Bruce hums in agreement. "And Jason is okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

He hears Oliver shrug. "Just wondering. Roy was very vague about what he wanted to talk to Jason about. Do you know?"

"Nope," Bruce lies, already having suspected what it was about just from Jason's demeaner. "Jason won't tell me either."

Oliver lets out a breath. "Our boys and their mysteries." Bruce hums in agreement again. "So, how much of a massage do you want?" Oliver asks, a slight hint of something present in his voice.

A smile forms on Bruce's face and he twists around until he is lying on his back. "That's good for now." He reaches up and pulls Oliver down by the neck until they are kissing deeply. From there, things take the fast road.

After Oliver has Bruce's shirt off, he kisses down Bruce's chest until he reaches a nipple. He wraps his mouth around the bud and starts to suck. Bruce groans and pushes Oliver's head away. "What? What's wrong?"

"That hurts."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You didn't know. Just-" Bruce cuts himself off as he feels something drip down his chest. He looks down and sees a white liquid dripping from his nipple down to his upper stomach. His mouth hangs open.

"Is that… is that milk?" Oliver asks, eyes wide and eyebrows up.

Bruce groans, covering his face. "Oh, God!"

Oliver starts to laugh and peels Bruce's hands away. "No, it's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not," Bruce explains. "I just didn't think I would start yet. I read that you can start in your fourteenth week but I thought since this is my first pregnancy, that it would be later. Now I have to worry about that too."

"Well, for now, at least you don't have to worry about it." Oliver then hesitates. "Can I… can I taste it?"

"You want to what?" Oliver shrugs and Bruce rolls his eyes. "Fine but no sucking. It hurts too much."

Oliver leans down and swipes his tongue from where the milk had stopped rolling, all the way up to Bruce's nipple. He continues to lick around the bud even long after the milk has been cleaned up, stimulating Bruce. When he's satisfied with that, he continues his journey downward until he reaches Bruce's pants. Before taking Bruce's pants off, however, he takes his own shirt off. Then he takes his pants and underwear off along with Bruce's. They both stare at each other.

"You look beautiful." Bruce grumbles and Oliver laughs some more. "Don't like that? How about handsome?"

"Better." Bruce drags his eyes up and down Oliver's body. "You look handsome as well, Oliver." Bruce rests his gaze on Oliver's hard cock. "And very endowed I see."

"Now you're embarrassing _me_."

Bruce laughs. "I never would have thought Oliver Queen would be embarrassed in bed."

"That's because it's you." He leans down and starts kissing Bruce again, their tongues meeting and swirling around each other. Oliver reaches down between Bruce's legs, prodding at Bruce's hole. He pulls back suddenly, sitting down on his calves. "You're not wet."

Confused, Bruce reaches down between his own legs, searching. His fingers come back dry. When he looks at Oliver, he sees that the alpha is squirming, looking uncomfortable and slightly hurt. Bruce quickly shakes his head. "No, Oliver, it's not you, I swear."

Oliver covers up his uncomfortableness with a chuckle. "Then what is it?"

"Pregnancies can sometimes either heighten or hinder the libido. That's all that is going on right now, I promise." He sits up and cups Oliver's face. "I really want to do this Ollie."

Oliver bites his bottom lip and studies Bruce's face. Finally, he says, "Then I guess we are going to have to use some artificial lubricant. Do you have any?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No, but I think Dick might. He's not here right now so you can just go into his room and get it."

"That's… a little weird but okay." Oliver gets up off the bed and pulls on his pants. "Be right back."

As Bruce sits there waiting for Oliver to return, he looks down at himself. He is hard but he just won't produce any slick. Licking his lips, he closes his eyes and thinks about Clark. He thinks about Clark being naked, he thinks about Clark's hard cock, he thinks about Clark fucking him hard and fast, and he thinks about Clark's knot. A wave of heat rushes through Bruce's body and he feels a bit of slick form between his legs. His eyes snap open. "Shit."

"Okay," Oliver says, suddenly coming back in. "Your son is pretty devious. He has cherry flavored, banana flavored, and even strawberry flavored lube in his bedroom. Luckily he also had some regular stuff so I just took that." Oliver climbs back onto the bed and Bruce swallows. "You ready?"

Bruce leans forward and kisses Oliver hard. When he pulls away, he says, "Ready."

He lies back down onto his back and spreads his legs. "So, like, I've never actually slept with anyone who wasn't an omega and all the omegas I have been with never required lube, so I'm not sure how to use this. Have you slept with others that weren't alphas?"

"Only one with Catwoman but she's a beta. Still, we needed to use lubricant on her." He motions to the bottle, trying to force himself to relax and focus on Oliver instead of his body's response to Clark. "Put some on your fingers. A lot." Oliver does what is instructed. "Start with one finger and then work your way up. Go slow. Without my natural lubrication, this can hurt a little bit."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine if you put enough on your fingers."

Oliver still looks skeptical but does line up his finger with Bruce's entrance. He pushes the digit in slowly, starting a slow pace. Before adding another finger after a few minutes, he grabs the lube bottle and pours some more onto his fingers and some onto Bruce himself. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bruce pants, his body finally starting to respond better to Oliver. He can no longer tell if what is between his legs is still just the fake lube or if it's his natural stuff with it. He doesn't bother asking. "Hey, Ollie?" Oliver hums, his concentration solely on his fingers pumping in and out of Bruce. "Why were you acting so weird around Clark?"

"I needed to show him you were mine."

"Because you're both alphas?"

"Because he loves you."

Bruce's mind short circuits and then he starts laughing hysterically. "Ollie, Clark doesn't love me."

Oliver pulls his fingers out and crosses his arms. "Yes he does. Why else would he have slept with you?"

"Because I was in heat."

"No, an alpha that is around an omega that is in heat can still control themselves enough to get away from said omega and possibly go fuck someone else, preferably their mate. Your heat didn't _make_ Clark sleep with you."

Bruce sighs and sits up. "Oliver, he's a Kryptonian alpha. Kryptonian alphas respond completely differently than human alphas. Clark and I already established that long before we had sex."

"He certainly acts like a human alpha when he's reacting to other things."

Bruce shakes his head. "Because not everything is different. Ollie, Clark has Lois. She's his mate. He loves her. He doesn't love me. You don't need to worry about him." Bruce kisses him. "And you don't need to worry about me either because I know you're thinking it."

Oliver pounces on him, pushing him back so he lies down again. Oliver holds his wrists above his head. "I trust you. I don't trust him."

"Ollie," Bruce groans but that's where Oliver decides to end the conversation by pushing three fingers into Bruce. This time, when Bruce groans, it's with pleasure.

Oliver takes his time in prepping Bruce but eventually Bruce must let him know he's ready. Oliver pulls his fingers out, rolls Bruce onto his stomach in which Bruce then gets up onto his hands and knees, then lines his cock up. He pushes in slowly, as if he's still afraid to hurt him. Bruce bites back a moan at the intrusion and pushes back onto Oliver, sinking the alpha's cock deeper into himself. This seems to take Oliver by surprise because he gasps, grabbing a hold of Bruce's hips and snapping his own forward. "Sorry. Sorry, are you-" he gulps noisily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ollie, just fuck me already."

Oliver makes a strangled noise and then starts up a brutal pace, fucking into Bruce hard and fast. Bruce grabs a hold of his cock, wanting to come from that in order to just focus on the better orgasm of the two. He strokes himself quickly, shaking when he finally does reach his climax through his cock. His arms become weak and they collapse under him. Bruce falls face first into the mattress, changing the angle that Oliver's cock strikes in him. Now he keeps hitting Bruce's prostate, causing Bruce to shudder with each inward stroke.

"Bruce," Oliver rasped breathily. "Bruce, can I knot you? Can I?"

Bruce somehow manages to shake his head, sweat dripping down face and causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. "No. No knot."

"What?" Oliver asks but doesn't stop his thrusting.

"No knot," Bruce breathes.

"Okay. Okay. Then please tell me you're close because I'm going to come soon and I can't stop myself from knotting you once that happens."

"Close. God, Ollie, I'm so close." Bruce breathes heavily, closing his eyes. "Please, please, oh fuck yes!" Bruce cries out, his whole body quaking as pleasure courses through him in multiple waves.

"God, Bruce." He feels Oliver pull out of him and then wet, sticky come splatters him on the back. Bruce, in his haze, looks behind himself to see Oliver stroking his cock with one hand while the other is wrapped around his knot. Bruce turns back around and allows himself to go limp, his hips falling to the bed. The bed shifts as Oliver lies down next to him. "For someone who had a hindered libido, that sure was sexy."

Bruce doesn't respond and only closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Oliver's hand stroking his back. "How long does your knot normally last?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take."

Bruce's mind unhelpfully supplies him with the remembrance that Clark's knot lasts a full thirty minutes. Bruce hums as a response to Oliver, ignoring his own thoughts. He should be focused on Oliver right now, not someone unattainable. "I think I'm going to fall asleep," he tells Oliver.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

He shakes his head. "No, just stay here."

He can practically hear Oliver's grin. "No problem, Bruce." A kiss is placed on the back of his neck.

 **A/N: Smut galore. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Four days later, Bruce finds himself on his stomach in his bed, getting a back massage from Oliver again. They're both currently naked and Oliver is sitting on the back of Bruce's thighs. It's also the first day of Bruce being in his fifteenth week of the pregnancy. One more to go and he'll be able to learn what the gender of his baby is through an ultrasound. He sighs.

"Now that didn't sound like a content sigh. What's wrong?" Oliver asks, hands gliding over Bruce's shoulder blades.

"I haven't been able to reach Clark. I've been trying to for the past four days."

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

Bruce rolls his eyes at Oliver's unfounded possessiveness. "First off, he's the sire to this baby and he needs to stay in the loop. Secondly, I wanted to ask him what the gender of the baby is and to let him know I'm not mad at him." Oliver hums in acknowledgement that he heard him. "But he hasn't been picking up his phone when I call."

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"No, I've seen Superman on the news and it's definitely him." He shrugs as best he can with Oliver on top of him. "I'll try again today."

Oliver's hands move along Bruce's lower back, giving him a small squeeze. "Let's move on from talking about Clark now."

Bruce sighs again. "Ollie, he's my best friend and the sire to this baby. He's going to be a part of my life. Besides, I already told you that you don't need to worry about him. Clark doesn't love me."

"Right. He doesn't." Bruce, once again, rolls his eyes at Oliver's tone. It's obvious the alpha doesn't believe him. The next thing Bruce feels is a pair of lips pressing down on the back of his neck. Oliver's hands, by now, have reached his ass and are massaging each cheek. Oliver's mouth and tongue travel down Bruce's spine, causing Bruce's body to get hot and squirm. The tip of Oliver's tongue travels the length of the small of Bruce's back. With one finger, he probes between Bruce's ass cheeks, the finger coming back wet. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Bruce says as he lifts his hips but keeps his head and arms down on the bed.

He feels Oliver get up and then feels the tip of his cock press against him. Oliver thrusts into him slowly, the slide being easy now that Bruce's body responds to Oliver and produces enough slick. Though Bruce must admit, he misses the fingering. Oliver begins a slow pace but it doesn't take him long to speed up. Bruce gasps as his prostate is struck and he's soon coming through his own cock, splattering a tiny bit of come onto the bed. He whines with the feeling, wanting to feel more.

Oliver leans over him, hips still thrusting. "Can I-" he swallows loudly and licks his lips. "Can I knot you this time?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No." He doesn't miss the frown on Oliver's face before he sits up and then pulls all the way out. Bruce eyes him. "What?"

Oliver is looking at him, arms crossed and face pensive. "I want you to ride me."

One of Bruce's eyebrows rises. "You want to me ride you?"

He nods and lies back onto his back. "Yep."

"Who the hell says I'm going to?" Bruce asks even as he climbs over Oliver and lines himself up.

"You're moving aren't you." Oliver's hands find their way onto Bruce's hips, steadying him as Bruce grabs a hold of Oliver's cock and sinks down onto it.

Bruce begins moving, bouncing up and down in a rhythm that he likes. "You better not fucking knot me like this Oliver." He hits his prostate and keens, throwing his head back. "This… this better not be some fucking ploy to have you knot me. I'll fucking beat the shit out of you if you do. Think you can just take advantage of me because I'm a fucking omega?"

One of Oliver's eyebrows has risen in amusement as he watches Bruce. He sits up, wraps his arms around Bruce's torso to pull him close, and kisses him messily. When he pulls back with a hum, he says, "You're so violent." He bites Bruce's bottom lip, pulling. "I'm not taking advantage of you." He snaps his hips up and Bruce yelps when Oliver's cock strikes his prostate again, sending tingles up his spine. "And I would never, ever knot someone who didn't want it."

" _Fuck_ Ollie," Bruce whimpers, throwing his head back and panting. He's so close.

Oliver flips them over so Bruce is now on his back and Bruce automatically wraps his legs around Oliver's waist. "In fact, I'm not going to knot you until you _beg_ for it."

Bruce's body seizes as pleasure erupts throughout his entire body, his orgasm hitting him by surprise. He shudders, closing his eyes tight and biting his bottom lip as he moans loudly. Oliver fucks him through it, his hips only slowing down to drag Bruce's orgasm out. When Bruce's body starts to relax, Oliver pulls out of him and finishes with his hands, one stroking himself as the other holds onto his swelling knot. He comes on Bruce's stomach, making a muffled moan as Oliver's body shakes.

Soon, he relaxes as well and lies down next to Bruce on his back, one hand on his chest as the other still holds onto his knot, come spilling out every few seconds. They lie there in silence for a few second before Oliver turns his head to look at Bruce. "Why won't you let me knot you anyways? I mean I don't have a problem waiting, really I don't, I'm just curious. I mean, is it the same reason why you won't let me bite you?"

Bruce stares at the ceiling as he thinks of his answer. They've had sex three other times since the first time they did, not including this time. Each one Bruce didn't let Oliver knot him or bite him. Though, to give Oliver some credit, he never actually asked to bite Bruce yet. "It's just…" He's not in love with Oliver yet. "It's too early, Ollie."

Oliver nods and then smiles. "Since I know your Batman, I get it completely. You're not much of a relationship type, are you?"

At least not with people he doesn't love. "Not really." Oliver huffs a short laugh. "I just need time Ollie." Bruce needs time to fall in love with him.

Oliver scoots up next to him and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Then it's a good thing I'm patient."

"I never once thought of you as patient."

Oliver shrugs and chuckles. "I'm not but with you I will be. Promise." Bruce shakes his head in disbelief, huffing his own laugh.

...

Bruce walks into the kitchen, buttoning up a new shirt Alfred had recently bought him so that he has something to wear that fits. He's also wearing a new pair of pants instead of his old ones that were starting to feel a bit tight. When he gets the last button done, he smooths the shirt out, feeling the way his hands move over the baby bump.

"Looking good." Bruce's head snaps up to see Dick sitting down at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. The bowl is perched on top of his knees that are drawn up to his chest. Jason is sitting next to him, toast hanging out of his mouth as he texts on his phone. "New clothes I take it."

"Hey Bruce," Oliver walks into the room, also buttoning up his own shirt, but stops dead in his tracks when he sees Dick. His eyes widen and Bruce must hand it to the alpha that he managed to not blush. Bruce is sure the memory of them using some of Dick's lube is flashing through Oliver's brain right now. "Dick, you're home."

"Oliver," Dick greets, eyeing the two of them. "I didn't realize you would be here."

"He's been coming by a lot lately," Jason says, eyes never leaving his phone. Bruce wonders if it's Roy he's texting. Dick gives him a questioning look and somehow without even seeing him, Jason knows he's asking. "They've been fucking each other."

This time, Oliver can't hold back the blush. "We all knew Bruce was going on a date with him. Why are you saying that as if it's supposed to surprise me?" Dick asks.

Jason shrugs. "Didn't think it would last." He then slams his hand down onto the table, standing. "Fuck!" All three of them watch him as he stalks past. "Oliver, tell Roy he can go fuck himself."

"Wait, what did Roy do?" Oliver asks.

"Prick won't answer me."

"Answer what?" Oliver calls after him.

Jason turns around and is visibly pissed off. Bruce won't mention the way his eyes are glistening with tears that Jason is trying to desperately keep from coming. "My texts, my calls, my…" His eyes dart from Dick to Oliver. "Fuck, never mind." He stalks out of the room, hand clenched so tight around his phone that his knuckles are white.

Bruce takes a step to follow him, to see if he can comfort his son, but Oliver catches him by the shoulder. "Hey, I'm going to go. I have some paperwork that I had sent from Star City that I must go through. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

Oliver pecks him on the lip. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Roy too." He waves to Dick and then he's gone.

"What's up with Jason and Roy?" Dick asks, setting his bowl down onto the table.

Instead of answering, Bruce turns to Dick and asks, "When did you get back?"

He shrugs. "Early this morning. Around three thirty. I didn't want to wake you to say I was home." He looks towards the door that Oliver just left through. "Probably a good idea too. Does he spend the night often?"

Bruce sits down across from him. It's too late to go after Jason. The alpha will no longer want to talk about it. "That's really none of your business."

Dick shrugs again, moving on. "Then what about Clark?"

"What about him?"

"Well, obviously, your date with Oliver was a success or else he wouldn't be around still." He picks up his bowl and slurps the milk down. "So that begs the question, what are your feelings for Clark now?"

Bruce stares at his eldest son, blinking. "I don't have to tell you."

"Hey, I'm just curious." Dick wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. "I mean, you can't date Oliver and love Clark at the same time."

"You're doing it."

The room is plunged into silence, Dick's lax smile falling and his eyes narrowing dangerously. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You, Koriand'r, and Wally."

"Wally and I don't love each other. I'm just helping him out with his heats."

"Right. You. A beta."

Dick stands, hands coming down onto the table hard. "Fuck off Bruce. What's going on between me and him is none of your damn business. Stay the hell out of it."

"Because if Wally wasn't invested in this thing going on between you two, then why wouldn't he get an alpha to help him?" Dick's hands curl into fists. "I thought you were going to handle it when you got back. I assumed you would either cut if off with Wally or Kori."

"I've only been back for a few hours, Bruce. How am I supposed to have handled it by now?"

Bruce stands, leaning on the table with his hands. "You shouldn't have started it in the first place, Dick."

"Oh my God!" Dick throws his hands up in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you. Wally doesn't love me. He's the one who came to me about this and I wanted to help my best friend. He knows I don't love him like that just as much as I know he doesn't love me."

"You're just as blind as Clark."

Bruce doesn't expect the punch to his cheek from Dick and so he stumbles back and falls, tripping over the chair. His hand immediately goes to his throbbing cheek as the other rests over his stomach, feeling the bump there. "Fuck you, Bruce! I can't wait until that damn baby comes so you can stop acting like an overprotective mother to every damn omega you come across." Dick then storms out of the room, giving him the middle finger.

Bruce rubs his cheek, still sitting on the floor. If Bruce's dominance over him was strong enough, Dick would have never punched him. That means he's losing his status in his family, losing his ranking. Bruce swallows hard and starts to breath heavily at the notion. He shakily gets up off the floor and settles back down on the chair, placing his head in his hands and trying to control his panic. He refuses to become the bitch of the pack. He can't. He _won't_.

"What happened?" Bruce looks up to see Tim and by the way he's looking at Bruce's face, Bruce must already be starting to form a black and blue where Dick had hit him.

"Nothing."

"You going to be okay?" Bruce nods but still Tim doesn't leave and continues to stare at him.

"Can I help you?" He asks the omega and Tim shakes his head. Bruce rubs his cheek one last time, feeling how sore it is. "Well, if you don't mind, I have a phone call to make."

Tim looks at the bruise again. "Dick or Jason?"

"Tim," Bruce says in annoyance.

"Dick then. If it was Jason, you would have just told me."

"It's fine, really. I can handle it." Tim's eyes narrow. "Please, Tim."

Tim's lips purse but he nods. He turns away and walks to the cabinets then. "I wanted to get something to eat and ask you if it's okay that Kon comes over today."

"You're not starting your heat."

"Yeah, I know, but we just want to hang out."

"It's fine then."

Tim pours himself a bowl of cereal and then pours some milk into it. "Thanks. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

Tim pulls out the cereal again and makes up another bowl. He walks it over to Bruce and sets it in front of him. "Eat up." He then walks out of the room.

Bruce looks down at the bowl. Tim didn't trust him enough to get food himself but is trusting him enough to eat it without supervision. Bruce rolls his eyes and pulls out his cellphone. He dials Clark's number and it rings three times before it's answered. Who answers surprises Bruce, however.

"Hello?"

"Lois?"

"Bruce."

"Is… is Clark there?"

"He's in the shower. Can I take a message?"

"I just… I just need him to call me back. It's about the baby."

"What? I'm not allowed to know what that is?" Bruce stays quiet. "I'm going to be that baby's stepmother, Bruce, I deserve to know what is going on with it."

"Yes, you do," Bruce says carefully. "But not to be rude, Lois, but it's not my job to tell you. That job belongs to Clark, your mate." Lois doesn't say anything. "If he's not telling you things, take it up with him."

"Lois?" Bruce hears Clark call from the background. "Who is that?" Bruce can practically hear Lois' eye roll as she hands the phone over. "Hello?"

"Clark?" He hears Clark's sharp intake of breath. "Don't hang up. Please," he says quickly.

"What is it?"

"I'm not mad, Clark." Clark stays silent. "I'm not mad at you for keeping the baby's gender from me. I get it, okay. I get why you did it. I probably would have too." More silence. "So… please stop ignoring me, Clark. I'm not mad. I never was."

"I thought you were."

"I wasn't."

"Oliver was."

"It doesn't matter what Oliver was."

"But your dating him."

"So?"

"It's all over the news; that date you two went on. They haven't stopped talking about it since it happened. As if it's a king getting together with another king. Big news apparently."

"I know. I've seen it."

He hears Clark's shrug and the creak of the bed as he sits down. Bruce also hears a clang from off in the distance that almost sounds like dishes. Lois must be in the kitchen now. "I thought since he was mad that you would be too."

"Just because I'm dating him?"

"So you are dating him. I thought it was only that once but then I started doubting it when he was there at the Manor but I didn't think… I didn't think you would actually date him."

"It hasn't been long Clark, but yes, I'm… I'm dating him now." Clark doesn't say anything and Bruce waits. When he still doesn't say anything after a long time, Bruce asks, "Clark?"

"Has he bitten you?" he whispers.

"No, not yet."

"Yet…"

"Clark are you okay?"

He hears Clark swallow. "Yeah, of course, I am." He clears his throat. "I thought you would be mad because you're… you and if you weren't then you would be because Oliver was. That's all."

"Well I wasn't and it was shitty of you to not answer any of my calls."

"Yeah… I seem to be doing that a lot lately," Clark says quietly, sounding despondent. "Is that all you called me for?"

"No." Bruce licks his lips and takes a deep breath, preparing himself. "I wanted to know the gender… if that's okay."

Clark gives a bitter laugh. "It's your baby." Bruce waits for the word 'too' but it never comes. He's about to clarify when Clark answers his question, shutting Bruce up immediately. "Girl. It's a girl."

Bruce's breath hitches and his heartbeat speeds up. He's having a little baby girl. A girl. He's having a _girl_. Suddenly, he starts to laugh, happiness flooding every inch of his body. He rests his head in one hand as he laughs. "A girl." Bruce rubs his face, trying to control his laughter. "We're having a girl. How in the world did you keep that from Damian?" When he doesn't receive an answer, he pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it. Clark has already hung up.

Bruce frowns at the phone, hanging up himself and then trying to call Clark back. No one answers. Frowning some more, he sends a text to Clark asking if he is okay. It takes two minutes for him to receive a reply that only reads, _I had to go. I'm fine._ Looking at the text in confusion, he decides to not worry about it. He's sure Clark is just going through a tough time right now with Lois and will be fine once it's all settled.

He's sure of it.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **A/N: Okay, so this is not my best. I don't know what happened that made my writing ability suck tremendously for this chapter but oh well. Either way, if you can get past the terrible writing, I hope you still enjoy. :)**

 _Really, it's a girl? Oh, wow, congratulations Bruce!_ Bruce smiles at the text that Oliver sent him. Bruce had just told him what the baby's gender is and is pleased that Oliver is happy about it.

He bites into his butter and chocolate syrup bagel as he answers. _Damian will be excited. He wanted a sister._ Oliver replies with a clapping emoji and then with a red heart. Bruce stares at it and contemplates whether he should send one back. His thumb hovers over the symbol. He is just about to touch the heart when he gets an interruption by a knock on the kitchen door that leads to the garden. Bruce twists around from atop the stool he is sitting on to see who is there. He is surprised when he does.

Standing out there is Clark, holding up a coffee tray and a paper bag for Bruce to see. He's also in his Superman outfit. Abandoning his phone on the counter, Bruce approaches the door and opens it. "Hey, Bruce. I brought some decaf coffee and some donuts."

Bruce steps aside to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt really bad yesterday when you called and I was thinking about how I've been acting. I realized I've been a really bad sire to this baby lately." Bruce shuts the door and walks back to his spot at the counter, sitting down. Clark sits down next to him, handing over Bruce's coffee and then a donut. "At first I was checking up on you pretty frequently but recently I've been kind of slacking with doing that."

Clark is acting strange, Bruce notes. He hasn't met Bruce's eyes even once and he is talking fast and chipper. Not that Clark being chipper is anything new but this sounds forced. "And that's why you're here? To check up on me?"

Clark forces a laugh. "Yep. I need to get better at doing that because I need to be there for the baby." Bruce's phone vibrates and Clark's eyes dart to it. Oliver had just texted him again. "Have you told Oliver about the baby being a girl?"

"I just did. He sends his congratulations."

"Oh, you should tell him thanks for me." Clark bites into his donut. "How are you doing? Everything okay? You don't feel weird, do you? I see that you are eating. I guess I really didn't need to bring these donuts since you have a bagel."

"I'm fine," Bruce says, eyeing Clark suspiciously. "Are you okay, Clark?"

Clark gets up off the stool and heads to the refrigerator. "Here, I'll get you some chocolate syrup to put on the donut."

"Clark-"

"I see you must still be craving it since it's all over your bagel." Clark chuckles taking the syrup out. "It's kind of a weird craving, don't you think?"

"Clark!" Clark stops his rapid rambling and holds the syrup close to his chest. He looks like an omega that has just been punished. His eyes are also red, as if he had been crying before coming here. "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head and sets the syrup down. "Nothing."

"Clark."

"It's nothing, Bruce, okay? I didn't come here to talk about me. I came here for you and that's what we are going to focus on." He rounds the island and sits back down, facing Bruce eagerly. If he wasn't Superman Bruce would have thought Clark was high. "Now, how are you?"

"Clark-"

"I don't want to talk about it. This isn't about me. It's about you, okay. This time is for you. I don't-"

Bruce grabs Clark's hand and holds it firmly. "Kal." Clark stops talking and Bruce can feel his pulse hammering in his wrist. Clark's eyes are getting shiny with tears as they stare at each other. "What happened?" Clark shakes his head, still adamant about not talking about himself. "You can tell me. It's okay." He strokes the back of Clark's wrist with his thumb.

Two tears escape his eyes and Clark takes a deep breath. "Lois wants a divorce."

"What? But just yesterday she told me she was going to be our baby's mother-in-law. What happened?"

Clark shrugs. "I don't know. I thought we were making progress in counseling but this morning she had gone to work early and I found the papers on the dining room table with a note for me to read them and sign them."

"Have you?" Clark shakes his head. "There has to be a way to fix this."

"I don't think there is." Clark reaches up and wipes away the tears. "Bruce, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Don't let Oliver replace me in my baby's life." Bruce is taken aback from this request. He doesn't know why Clark would even think that would happen. "I know I haven't been there for you but I'm going to fix that. I'm going to be there for you for now on, I promise. Just please don't let him take my baby from me."

"Clark, I would never let that happen. The baby is yours, not Ollie's."

"But he's an alpha and he's your mate."

"He's not my mate."

"But he will be." Clark is looking desperate. "You're still with him so it's only a matter of time before you let him bite you. When that happens, he'll be your mate and then be in our baby's life. Since he's an alpha, he's going to try and replace me."

"He won't do that."

"Yes he will. You're not an alpha Bruce. You don't know what it's like."

"Then I won't let it. He'll have the same relationship with this baby that Lois would have had. Nothing more, nothing less."

Clark rubs his face, looking more and more frustrated. His breathing has sped up and he's started shaking. "I'm trying to make everyone happy and I don't know how to do that anymore." Bruce can tell a panic attack is coming when he sees one.

"Hey," he starts soothingly, taking a hold of Clark's other hand. "Hey, Clark, breathe. Just like we did in the hospital. In through your nose, out through your mouth." Clark does as he is instructed. "Good, just like that." Soon, Clark's breathing has returned to normal and his shaking has stopped. "Better?" Clark nods and Bruce lets go of his hands. "Clark… maybe you should talk to someone about what's troubling you. Someone who's… not me."

Clark's head snaps up and he looks at Bruce with furrowed brows. "Why not you?"

"I just mean you should maybe talk to a professional with just yourself, or talk to your mom, or Kara. Someone you can open to."

"That would be you," Clark says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

Bruce picks his words carefully, or at least he tries. "It's just… things between us haven't really been the same lately. We… aren't as close. I think it would be weird if you just… started telling me all this stuff." Clark is looking at him with wide eyes and his mouth hung open. He's stopped breathing all together.

"Hey Clark," Tim greets, coming into the kitchen groggily. He's wearing a long T-shirt with a red S on it again, no doubt being Kon's.

It's painful to see Clark force himself to sit up and smile. He turns to Tim. "Hey Tim."

Tim doesn't seem to notice Clark's weird behavior as he pulls out a box of cereal and a bowl. "What are you doing here?"

Clark has started shaking again and Bruce can tell he's trying to keep his breathing even. "I came to check on Bruce but I actually have to go to work now." Clark is terrible at feigning happiness. For someone who is happy ninety percent of the time, one would think he would know how to do it successfully. "I'm already pretty late as it is." He turns to Bruce. "I meant it when I said I was going to be better at this." Bruce can tell Clark is having a hard time keeping himself together right now. It breaks his heart. "So I'll call you tonight and check in with you." Then he's up and gone.

"What was wrong with him?" Tim asks.

Bruce looks down at the donut that he hasn't even started eating. Clark brought him his favorite: plain jelly filled. "I think I just accidently told Clark that our friendship is slowly ending."

"That's… not good." Bruce shakes his head. "Is it true though?"

"Yeah, I think so." It tears at Bruce's heart to admit but he can't lie. They haven't been very close these past few months so it would make sense that eventually their friendship would end and they would be left as just two people who share custody of their daughter. "And now I can't fix it without lying to him and giving him false hope. I can't do that him." With a deep breath, Bruce stands. "Still, I'm going to have to check on him. He's been having panic attacks."

Bruce starts for the door when Tim stops him. "Bruce." Bruce turns to his son. "He's not your responsibility. Clark is a grown man and can take care of himself."

"Is that why all of _you_ leave _me_ alone?" Tim says nothing, knowing Bruce has just called them out on their hypocrisy. He turns and leaves, walking past the garden. He hears Clark before he sees him, the alpha not having gotten far before his second panic attack hit him. Bruce rounds a thick tree and sees Clark sitting there with his back against it, legs drawn up close to his chest and his face buried in his knees. He's hyperventilating and crying at the same time. Bruce approaches and sits down next to him silently, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. Clark flinches away and Bruce draws back. He sits there, waiting the attack out. It takes two minutes for Clark to finally calm down but he doesn't look up. He doesn't move an inch. Bruce takes a deep breath. "Our friendship, Clark, isn't like your relationship with Lois. With Lois… you couldn't fix it but ours… we _can_ fix it, Clark."

"You have Oliver," Clark's voice is muffled. He sniffles. "Why do you need me?"

"Because you're my best friend, Clark. You've always been my best friend. I'm not going to give up on that, on you." He sighs. "Clark, our friendship hasn't been great lately, I'll admit, and you coming here today means you knew it too. So, let's fix it. Instead of just letting it happen, let's do something about it."

Clark finally looks up. His eyes and cheeks are puffy and red and streaked with tears. "It didn't work with Lois."

"That's different. I'm not entirely sure Lois wholeheartedly wanted to mend your relationship but I do. I'm willing if you are. Clark, I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me." Bruce shrugs. "And besides, I haven't been the greatest friend lately either. I haven't been there for you too even though I could clearly see something was wrong."

"But you still don't want me to talk to you?"

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you, Clark, I just think you should talk to someone who _isn't_ carrying your baby, preferably a professional therapist. Trust, me, there is nothing wrong with going to see someone."

Clark chuckles, wiping the tears off his cheeks and sniffling. "Would you go to a therapist?"

"Believe it or not — and no one else knows about this so don't tell anyone — but after my parents died, Alfred forced me to go to counseling." A smile tugs at Clark's lips, as if he can't believe what he is hearing. "I didn't stick to it very long but it did help a little bit. In fact, if I had stuck with it, I probably wouldn't be dressing up as a bat every night beating the shit out of criminals."

Clark chuckles some more. "Is it bad of me that I'm glad you didn't? Without you being Batman, we probably would have never met."

"You don't know that," Bruce says, his own smile playing on his lips. "We could have met through the Daily Planet. After all, I do own it and I'm famous."

For once, Clark's smile is real and happy. "Except I don't do the society section."

"We would have found a way."

They both start laughing and for a few seconds, it feels like old times. When the laughter dies down, however, Clark's mood turns sullen again. "Bruce, I really am sorry for being such a jerk lately."

"Don't worry about it, Clark. It's in the past. Let's just look forward from here and change it." Clark nods in agreement. "Now, do you really have to go to work or can we go back inside and eat those donuts that I'm dying to eat?" Clark is laughing at him. "I'm starving and I want some chocolate syrup." He doesn't mind that Clark is doing so. It makes Bruce happy to see him finally happy. "You're going to have to help me up though. Even though I'm only two weeks away of hitting the fifth month mark, it's already difficult to get up."

Clark gets up off the ground, still laughing. He bends over and picks Bruce up bridal style. Bruce wraps his arms around Clark's neck. "You could have gotten up by yourself, couldn't you?"

"Yeah, I could have. I lied but I like being waited on. I'm rich remember?" Clark laughs loudly and Bruce joins him, enjoying the sight of Clark finally smiling genuinely. He wants to kiss it.

God, he loves this man.

 **A/N: I wish I could say from here on out it's nothing but rainbows and sunshine, but unfortunately nothing gets fixed overnight.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next day, Bruce gathers all the kids into the lounge. Dick is sitting on the back of the couch while Jason sits partially on the armrest, Tim is sitting on the couch with his knees drawn close to his chest, and Damian is sitting with his legs crossed. Bruce stands in front of them. "I have an announcement for all of you." He pauses and receives no response from the tired looks in front of him. "I know it's too early to see the gender of the baby through an ultrasound but Clark was able to see with his x-ray vision." Finally, Dick perks up and so does Damian who tries to act as if he hadn't.

Jason yawns. "That's why you got us up so damn early?"

"It's eleven o'clock," Bruce deadpans.

Jason shrugs. "Hey, just because you don't go out for nightly activities anymore, doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

Tim takes a loud sip of his second coffee in twenty minutes and Bruce rolls his eyes. "Do you want to know the baby's gender or not?"

"Yes," Dick says enthusiastically, the only one looking wide awake. The two of them haven't talked about Dick's hitting him and Dick has been acting as if it never happened. The consequence of that is now their relationship is even more strained and their bond being even more so. Bruce doesn't want to lose his eldest son but he doesn't know how to fix it.

Bruce looks between his boys. "The baby is a girl."

"Yes!" Dick whoops, throwing his hands up in the air. He punches Jason in the shoulder. "We're getting a little sister, Little Wing." Jason shoots Dick an annoyed look.

Damian has perked up more, looking at his older brothers to gauge their reactions. He crosses his arms and tsks. "A girl will be troublesome."

Dick puts him a headlock in which he tries to struggle out of. "You're excited. Just admit it Dami."

Damian tsks again as he escapes Dick's grasp and looks off to the side, avoiding all eye contact. "I guess a girl wouldn't be that bad." Dick smiles wide and pulls Damian into a forced hug. Damian struggles to get out again. "Let go Grayson." Dick only laughs and holds him tighter.

Tim finishes his coffee. "A girl would definitely change things around here."

"Yeah," Damian says, getting out of Dick's hold. "There are too many males as there is."

"Did I just hear that?" Dick exclaims. "You all heard that, right? Dami just admitted to being happy with a girl twice."

Damian shoves Dick who falls off the back of the couch. "Shut up Grayson!"

Dick climbs back up and tackles Damian. They wrestle as Jason says, "A girl might spice things up around here. We have too many male opinions in this house."

"Well then, I'm glad you all are happy with a girl," Bruce says.

Damian crawls out from underneath Dick and stands. "I'm going to kill you," Damian yells, pointing at Dick.

Dick laughs. "You have to catch me first." He then sprints off, Damian tight on his heels with a battle cry.

Bruce, Jason, and Tim watch them go, blinking. Tim yawns, stretches, then gets up. "I'm going to get more coffee."

This leaves Bruce and Jason alone. They stare at each other and when it starts getting awkward, Bruce clears his throat and turns to leave. Jason stops him. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Bruce turns back to the alpha. "Of course."

"It's about Roy." Bruce nods and sits down in a chair. "I've been trying to get a hold of him as you know and he finally answered after a lot of persistence. He agreed to talk to me tomorrow, in person, but now… now I'm, uh, afraid of ruining it again."

"Jason, may I ask what made him start ignoring you in the first place?"

Jason rolls his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I can make an educated guess but I want to be sure."

Jason avoids eye contact at this point, fiddling with his hands. "I told him… I told him how I felt about him." He says it low and if Bruce hadn't of guessed what happened between them in the first place, he wouldn't have been able to make out what he said and put the missing pieces together.

"Jason…"

"Look, I just need to know how to deal with this," Jason says, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"And you thought I would be a good person to get relationship advice from?"

"You're the only person who knows that I… I… you know." His eyes shift around the room. "To Roy."

"Jason, I think you just need to be honest with Roy."

"I tried that. It didn't work out." He gestures towards Bruce. "Besides, you aren't honest with Clark and now you're even dating Oliver Queen."

"Mine and Clark's situation is different. For one, Roy is signal and Clark… Clark isn't." He doesn't bother mentioning the divorce. "And secondly, Roy has agreed to talk to you. Sure, it's taken a few days but… it still signifies that he at least wants to understand and not lose you as a friend."

"Okay, but what if I go to talk to him and he says that our friendship is over?" Jason looks to the floor. "Bruce I lo-"

"Master Bruce," Alfred interrupts. "Oliver Queen is here to see you."

Both Bruce and Jason look towards Oliver. Jason purses his lips and stands. Oliver doesn't look happy. "You know what Bruce, never mind. I'll figure things out on my own." He starts walking away.

"Jason," Bruce calls but Jason ignores him and leaves the room. Bruce stands as well. "You have really bad timing Ollie."

"Do I now?" Oliver crosses his arms.

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Now what's your problem?"

Oliver doesn't answer him right away and instead stares at him. Then, he finally says, "I sent you five texts yesterday all of which went unanswered."

"Five?"

"Yes, Bruce," Oliver says, sounding angry. "Because when you didn't answer my first one I got worried. After the fifth one I finally called Alfred and _he_ had to tell me you were fine."

Bruce shrugs. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal, Ollie."

"Not a big deal? Bruce, what the hell were you doing that you were so busy that you couldn't answer a simple text message."

Bruce crosses his arms. "I don't have to tell you a damn thing about what I was doing."

Oliver's face contorts into angered annoyance. His lips are starting to pull back in a scowl, the beginnings of a growl low in his throat. "Was it Clark?"

"What the hell makes you think I was busy with Clark?"

"Because it's always fucking Clark!" Oliver yells, growl punctuating the end of the sentence. "Because it's Clark this and Clark that. Because the guy can't stick to his damn mate. No, he has to come after mine."

Bruce refrains from telling Oliver that they aren't mates and instead says, "Ollie, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't need to be threatened by Clark. If anything, he's threatened by you."

Oliver halts, looking shocked and confused. His stance softens and his scent calms down as his emotions do. "What do you mean?"

Bruce shrugs again. "He thinks you're going to take the baby from him because you're both alphas. That's ridiculous, right, Ollie? You would never do that."

Oliver steps out of the doorway and into the room. "Of course not. I mean my instincts are telling me I _need_ to fight for this baby but I'm not going to act on it. There's a lot of instincts that I don't act on."

Bruce sighs. "Look, Ollie, I'm sorry I didn't answer your texts. Clark really needed someone yesterday."

"And you couldn't have texted me while he was here or, hell, even after he left? I mean, Bruce, what the hell? You completely ignored me."

"And I'm sorry, Ollie." Bruce takes a step towards Oliver, taking his hand. "And I'm sorry if you feel like I'm talking about Clark too much but he's my best friend. He's the sire to my baby and part of my life. I can't just not talk about him."

Oliver is just about to say something when Alfred comes back. "Master Bruce, another guest has arrived."

They both turn and see Clark standing next to Alfred, bag in hand. Bruce wants to slap himself with everyone's bad timing. "Uh, hi." Clark waves and Alfred leaves, raising an eyebrow at Bruce as if silently saying he's curious to see how Bruce will handle this dynamic.

Oliver growls low beside Bruce and Bruce squeezes his hand in warning. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asks angrily.

Instead of addressing Oliver, Clark addresses Bruce. "I've come to check on you like I said I would. Every day, just as I promised."

"I thought that would include phone calls, not visits," Bruce says.

Clark's eyes dart down to his and Oliver's conjoined hands. "I like coming to see you."

Oliver lets go of his hand, glare shooting daggers towards Clark. He walks up to him ominously, teeth bared. "You need to stay the hell away from my mate, Kent."

Clark turns to Oliver, anger flaring and he growls. "He's not an Object, Oliver. Bruce isn't a possession that you can just claim as yours."

"Oh really?" Oliver crosses his arms. The scent of two aggressive alphas has started to fill the room. "Then why do you feel the need to come and check up on him in person, every day?"

Clark bares his teeth. "Because he's carrying _my_ baby."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Oh for goodness sake, would the two of you just stop all ready?"

They ignore him. "The baby's not an object, _Kent_ ," Oliver mocks, smirk set in place. Only, that was a stupid idea.

Clark's fist connects with Oliver's face, knocking the alpha backwards. Oliver straightens quickly and launches himself at Clark. Clark side steps him in order for Oliver to miss, grabs the back of his neck, and shoves him down onto the floor with a growl. Oliver gasps with the impact and then struggles, his own growl emanating from his throat, teeth bared. Bruce smells another scent join theirs and turns to see Jason in the doorway. His hackles are raised and Bruce can tell he is just about to join the fight. Bruce holds up a hand. "Don't Jason." Jason stops, looking at Bruce for orders. Bruce steps up to the two fighting alphas. "That's enough," he demands. The two of them separate reluctantly. "This is ridiculous." He turns to Oliver. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"Yeah, Oliver, what are you doing? Antagonizing him like that?"

Oliver gestures towards Clark. "Are you seriously taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Oliver. I'm stopping you two from fighting like a couple of territorial alphas."

Oliver's eyes narrow. "Right." He turns and starts making his way towards the door. "Call me when you're done with _Clark_."

"Don't be like that," Bruce calls after him in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Clark says.

Bruce turns on him. "And what the hell were _you_ thinking?"

"Hey, he started it."

Bruce growls, showing Clark just how mad he is. "You threw the first punch, Clark. Don't you dare blame this on him."

"He was treating you like some kind of object," Clark protests.

"Because he's an alpha. That's what alphas do."

"But you hate it," Clark says. "Why are you letting him do something that you hate?"

"Because he's my mate," Bruce blurts, not meaning to say that.

The room drops into silence as Clark's eyes widen and his stance melts, all anger disappearing from him. It's a few seconds before Jason clears his throat. Bruce looks at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Jason. Thank you." Jason nods, eyeing Clark and then leaves. Bruce turns back to Clark who is no longer looking at him. "Clark-"

"Does that mean you're going to have him bite you soon?" He looks up at Bruce. "Make it official?"

Bruce swallows and lies. There's no reason to not run with it now. "Yeah, I think so."

"So you love him?"

He nods and lies some more. "Yes, I love him."

Clark purses his lips and looks to the floor again. No one says anything as they both process the information that Bruce just divulged. Then, Clark eyes the bag he brought with him and lifts it up, giving Bruce a forced, small smile. "I brought you this." Bruce, with a sigh, takes the bag and goes and sits down on the couch. He opens it and pulls out what is inside. It's a pink onesie made for a newborn girl. Bruce smiles at it. "I thought because the gender of the baby is out of the bag now, that I could start buying clothes for her and bring them over."

Bruce huffs. "I'm only going into my fifth month Clark."

Clark shrugs and comes sits next to him. "I know, but I wanted to get it." He then says more quietly, "I thought you might like it."

"I do and it's sweet. It just… I don't think you should buy anymore right now. We don't even know how big of a newborn she is going to be." Clark nods. "Have you thought of any names?" Clark shakes his head. "Yeah, me neither."

Clark is looking at Bruce's stomach, fond smile playing at his lips. "She's already beautiful, Bruce." He chuckles. "She's sleeping."

Thinking about Clark's x-ray vision, Bruce asks, "Can you tell what caste she's going to be?"

Clark shakes his head. "Too early."

"Hopefully she's not an alpha." Clark gives him an amused smirk. "There's too much alpha hormones going around as there is."

Clark chuckles. "Bruce, I'm sorry I ruined whatever you were doing with Oliver right now."

Bruce sighs, placing a hand on his little baby bump. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"Bruce," Clark begins then stops. When Bruce looks at him there's a small frown on his face. Clark sees him looking and quickly covers it up with another forced smile. "I'm happy for you and Oliver."

Bruce swallows, feeling guilty for his lie. "Thanks Clark."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

 _Ollie, can we talk?_ Bruce texts, the news playing in the background. The Justice League are currently fighting a group of aliens in San Diego who were trying to invade Earth and take over. Superman is front and center in the focus as he normally is, the reporters trying to frantically keep up and stay alive at the same time.

 _Maybe later,_ Oliver texts back. Bruce frowns at it and wonders what to respond with. He doesn't want to apologize since he doesn't have anything to apologize for, at least in his opinion, but he also somehow made Oliver angry. His thumbs are hovering over the keys when he receives another text. _Tonight? Dinner? Your place?_

Bruce sighs, feeling relief flood him. _Yeah, that's fine. Seven sound okay?_

 _See you then._

Bruce, swallowing, quickly sends Oliver a heart emoji in return. When he gets one back, he brings his attention back to the news. At the same time they show Wonder Woman knocking out one of the aliens, Alfred walks into the room and clears his throat. Bruce turns and freezes when he sees who is with him. "Mrs. Kent, Master Bruce."

Alfred leaves the room as Lois enters the room more, eyeing the TV that is now showing Superman flying around and taking out three aliens. She motions to it with her chin. "That never fails to amaze, does it?"

"Is that a trick question?"

She smiles slightly. "No. We're all allowed to be amazed by Superman and his powers aren't we?"

"I suppose so but I think you should talk to Dick instead. He's the one with the crush on him."

She huffs a small laugh. "And no one else in this family does?"

Bruce shrugs. "Maybe Jason and Tim."

This time, when she laughs, it's more heart felt. "Not Damian?"

"Definitely not Damian." There's a pause. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

She eyes him, biting her bottom lip. Bruce notices that she keeps her distance from him, most likely trying to stay as unintimidating as she can get when in the same room as a pregnant omega that isn't exactly family. "I was going to be that baby's step-mother, Bruce, so believe it or not, I do care about it." Bruce looks at her warily and she sighs. "I came to check on you and the baby."

Bruce places a hand on his baby bump that is starting to show increasingly. "We're fine." She nods and looks around the room. "Lois, why are you divorcing Clark?" She looks to him, her eyes painfilled. "The day before you had Clark sign the papers, you said you were going to be the baby's step-mother. Why the sudden change?"

She shrugs and looks to the TV. "Can we turn that off?" Bruce takes the remote and shuts the TV off. Lois then continues. "It wasn't that sudden really. I had been contemplating it for a while now."

"Then why say you would be the baby's step-mother?"

"Because at that point in time, it was still just a contemplation." She sighs and walks over to the chair, sitting down. "Look, Bruce, I really wanted it to work out between Clark and I and I thought it could, I really, truly did. But when you called and I realized that Clark was keeping things from me _again_ , I realized that I can't… trust him anymore, Bruce."

"But he loves you, Lois. He was heartbroken when he saw that you wanted a divorce," Bruce says.

"I have no doubt that he loves me but ove doesn't solve problems, Bruce, and it certainly doesn't create trust. Clark and I can love each other all we want but that doesn't mean that our relationship will survive on that alone. We don't communicate anymore. I thought going to counseling would help but it hasn't and I don't trust him now just as much as I didn't trust him when I first found out about the affair and the baby."

"So what your saying is that it's my fault that you decided to get a divorce?"

Lois gives him a reassuring smile. "No, not at all. Your phone call just helped me realize what decision I had to make. That's not your fault. It's mine and Clark's, Bruce. Don't try and take responsibility for something that you have no control over."

Alfred steps into the room with two mugs of tea, handing one to Bruce and then to Lois. When he leaves, Bruce sits down on the couch. "And the divorce papers? How did you get them so fast?"

Again, she shrugs. "I already had them. Like I said, I've been thinking about this for a while now."

Bruce sets his mug down on the coffee table and leans forward, elbows on his knees and his eyes downcast. "And does Clark know why you want a divorce?"

"He does. I talked to him about it after he got back from seeing you."

"If he told you that he had come to see me, then that is proof right there that you can trust him again." Lois is shaking her head before he even finishes. "You two can still work it out."

"Why are you so invested in fixing our relationship?" Lois asks him.

"Because Clark is my… my friend." Lois' head tilts slightly, most likely catching the missing word _best_. "I care about him and I care about you. He loves you with all his heart Lois and he only wants you. That's why he's been working so hard to fix your relationship. He just wants you and a family with you."

By now, Lois' eyes are narrowed. She stands. "Right." She doesn't meet Bruce's eyes and instead sets her own tea down. She grabs the lapels of her jacket and pulls them tighter. "Tell Alfred thanks for the tea." Finally, she looks at him, shooting him a small, painful smile. "Have a good day Bruce. I'll see you around." She then walks out, leaving Bruce confused by the mood shift.

He doesn't understand why Lois didn't want to talk about Clark loving her. She didn't seem to convinced of the fact, or at least, as soon as Bruce brought up Clark only loving her. But he doesn't get why she would think any differently. It's quite obvious, even if not to Oliver but certainly to Bruce, that Clark loves no one but Lois. She should know this. She is his mate and wife after all. She should know him better than even Bruce knows Clark.

As Bruce is deep in thought, a gush of wind blows into the room, disturbing whatever loose paper there was. Bruce, snapping out of his reverie, almost expects to see Clark but instead Wally stands in front of him, looking disheveled and anxious. Bruce guesses today is another day for unannounced visitors. Bruce stands, already feeling the pull towards Wally that his omega pregnancy creates. He can feel the rumble of a purr already starting deep within his throat. "Wally?"

"Hey Bruce." Wally waves, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, repeatedly. "Can I – Can I talk to you?"

"You should have called first."

"I know," Wally says quickly, his eyes darting all around the room. "But this is important and I saw Lois was here so I decided to wait and trust me that wait was hard because you know, being the fastest man alive isn't exactly something that gives you patience. In fact it does the complete opposite. Patience is not my forte. That's probably why I get into trouble on the job, in and out of costume, a lot. My bosses just don't understand. Did you know that I even tried to convince them one time that I had ADHD? They didn't buy it. They wanted an actual paper with a doctor's signature to prove it. So then I was going to forge a signature but decided against it because it's illegal and I could get into a lot of trouble if found out. Plus, it's not very Justice League like of me. I wonder if I could have you forge it. You're good at that stuff, right, and not having it traced back to you? Hey, Bats, will you do that for me? Seriously, it would save me a lot of trouble."

"Wally," Bruce finally cuts into Wally's rambling. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right, that." He forces a laugh and his shoulders deflate. Bruce eyes the uncharacteristic nature of the speedster. "I… I didn't know who else to go to about this."

Bruce's eyebrows scrunch in concern. "About what Wally?"

Wally swallows nervously and doesn't meat Bruce's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

The shock that overcomes Bruce feels ice cold and as if the world has stopped turning. "You're… what?"

Wally bites his bottom lip and Bruce can already see the tears pooling in Wally's eyes. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do."

Bruce takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "And the baby is-"

"Dick's, yeah." When Bruce opens his eyes the young omega is wiping at his cheeks, his eyes red as the tears slip past and roll down his face. "But it was an accident, I swear, Bruce. I mean, he's still will Kori."

Bruce is very careful to keep his breathing under control. He cannot believe his eldest son is falling into the same predicament as he is currently in. "How?" When Wally's eyes grow wide and he flinches, Bruce realizes he said that a little too harshly. "I'm not… mad at you. I just want to understand."

Wally doesn't relax and his hands begin to vibrate as he fidgets. "During my last heat, I ran out of birth control and I know, I know, before you say anything, yes, we could have used condoms but-but Dick didn't have any on him and he's a beta so he doesn't know how to leave an omega that is in heat alone." Bruce's anger at Dick grows in his chest. Beta or not, Dick should know better than to go into the room of an omega in heat without any condoms if he was planning to sleep with them. "So, we just… didn't use anything. We thought him being a beta would lower the chances. It was only that one time, Bruce. Every other time we used birth control."

Bruce doesn't say anything at first, something bothering him about what Wally had just said. If Wally was far enough in his heat to have run out of birth control, that means he wouldn't have been coherent enough to have any conversations with Dick. "You both decided not to use anything or did Dick?"

"I…" Wally searches Bruce's face, the implied question finally going through. "No! Dick isn't like that. We talked about it when I woke up, during those few minutes before I enter the haze again. He told me we had run out and wanted to know what to do. We _both_ decided not to use anything."

Bruce nods, not sure if he completely believes Wally. Bruce doesn't want to believe that one of his sons would do such a thing without their partner knowing but then again, Bruce never thought Dick would be the type to cheat. He never thought that of Clark either and if he's learned anything from those two proving him wrong, it's that you can never trust your own perspective of people. "So the birth control is yours?" Wally nods. That is strange. Unless the omega is single, then the alpha or whoever the omega is sleeping with and mated to supplies the birth control. It tends to get a bit tricky when it's two omegas who are sleeping together but either way, when an omega is mated or having sex, it's the other party's responsibility to supply that type of stuff. Dick should know this. "Why wasn't he supplying it?"

Wally shrugs. "I don't know. Like I said, he's still with Kori and he probably uses the ones he has with her."

"He can buy more."

"I don't know, Bruce!" Wally's tears have come back and are again rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know. All I do know is that I am freaking out and I don't know what to do."

"Okay," Bruce says soothingly. "Just breathe Wally. Why come to me?"

"Because you're in a similar situation. Granted your baby is from some random alpha you met and not your best friend's but it's still similar. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bruce sighs and motions to the couch for Wally to sit. He does and Bruce sits down in the chair diagonal to it. He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Our situations are a bit more similar than you think."

"How?"

With a deep breath, Bruce continues. "My baby is Clark's." Wally's eyes go wide with shock and his jaw drops. Bruce looks to the floor, feeling uncomfortable. "So yeah, similar is kind of an understatement actually." When he looks back up at the omega, he's no longer looking so shocked but still surprised nonetheless. "Wally, I'm going to help you as best I can, okay? Trust me, I wish someone had for me." Wally nods. "Have you thought about your options?"

"I just found out today."

Bruce nods. "Okay, okay. Then that's our first step." Bruce grabs his laptop off of the coffee table and opens it. He opens the web browser and goes to his favorites. "You have three options; abortion, adoption, or keeping it." He hears Wally swallow. Bruce opens up some of the important pages he read when he found out about his own pregnancy and hits print. "Follow me." He gets up and heads to his office, Wally following behind. When he enters his office, he goes to the printer and takes the papers, handing them to Wally in chunks. "This is all you need to know about raising a baby and this one is all about putting your baby up for adoption. This one," he hands over the last chunk, "is everything you need to know about getting an abortion."

Wally looks at the stacks of papers that were given to him. "This… is a lot."

"It is but it's very important that you _take your time_ , no speeding, to read all of it. These are important decisions, Wally."

Wally nods. "I know. I think… I think I'm going to go home and start reading these."

"That's probably a good idea. When you decide something, Wally, you don't have to tell me but if you do, I will help you. I promise."

Wally gives him a small smile. "Thanks Bats." He turns as if to leave but stops. "Bruce, please don't tell Dick."

Bruce shakes his head. "I won't. It's not my place." Wally nods, grateful, and then turns again. This time it's Bruce who stops him. "Wally." Wally faces him. "When you're in the process of deciding… don't let anyone influence your decision. Don't let anyone tell you what to do with your body and your baby." Bruce places his hand on his own baby bump. "It's better that way. You're the only one who should decide."

Wally looks at him curiously, as if he wants to ask Bruce if that is what happened to him but doesn't. Bruce wouldn't have told him even if he had asked. Once again, Wally smiles at him, small and sad. "Thanks again, Bruce." Bruce watches him leave, feeling empathy for the speedster. After all, he knows what it feels like to be in the same exact situation.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Oliver arrives at the time that he had indicated. He isn't even a minute late or early. Bruce is sitting at the end of the dining room table when Oliver walks into the room. It's a long table and so he had decided to sit on the side that way Oliver could sit across from him and not be miles away. There are flowers and a lit candle in between them.

Oliver looks around the room and then at Bruce's black button up and slacks. He hums approvingly. "I didn't realize this was going to be so formal. I would have dressed up myself." He's wearing a forest green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Bruce squirms in his seat. "It's okay."

"Are those new?" Oliver asks, indicating to his clothes.

"My other clothes got too small." Oliver nods in understanding. "Alfred bought them the other day. They don't hide my stomach anymore but…" he shrugs. "I'm not going out."

"Yeah, I figured as much. That's why I suggested we eat here." Oliver picks up his fork and knife, starting to dig into his steak. Bruce does the same. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"The other day." Oliver pauses in his eating, setting his utensils down. "I'm not apologizing Oliver."

"You took Clark's side which I really shouldn't be surprised with since he's _Clark_."

Bruce sets his own utensils down, his frustration already starting to rise. "Oliver, I wasn't taking anyone's side."

Oliver shrugs. "And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Oliver opens his mouth to say something but then closes it, looking down and at the table. "Oliver?"

"I have to go back to Star City for a few days," he says, looking up once more.

The statement takes Bruce by surprise. "Why?"

Oliver sighs, starting to eat again. "Business. You know how it is. There's some things I need to take care of there for Queen Industries that can only be done back home. Plus, the Green Arrow has been missing for a little too long. I figured he should make an appearance."

"Are you staying there?"

"No," Oliver says which surprises Bruce again. "Bruce, just because we are arguing doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you and go back to Star City for good. That's not how relationships work. There's going to be arguments and we'll have to work through them."

"But you won't even talk to me, Ollie. You didn't even answer my previous question."

Oliver sighs again. "Look, Bruce, you and Clark are best friends. I just… I feel a bit threatened by that."

"You don't have to be," Bruce tells him. Oliver studies him with his lips pursed, thinking. "Ollie?"

"I know," Oliver says quietly, looking down and at his plate of food. "I'm sorry for the way I acted with Clark. I shouldn't have. The next time I see him or Superman or whatever, then I'll apologize to him too."

Bruce isn't sure if Oliver means it but he doesn't want to get into another fight right now so he takes it. Instead he asks, "When do you leave for Star City?"

"Tonight."

"That's… sooner than I thought."

Oliver eyes him. "I know but I need to be back for tomorrow morning."

"Are you meeting with board members?" Oliver nods, taking a sip of his red wine. Bruce has some sparkling water to substitute the drink with. "They're going to ask you about me. What are you going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Bruce hesitates. He had told Clark that Oliver is his mate but should he keep the lie up? Clark thinking that is one thing. A whole board of directors thinking it, is completely another thing. One of Oliver's eyebrows raises as he waits for Bruce's response. The media has already spun their first date into meaning they're mates so it wouldn't be too farfetched to make the board directors believe the same thing, but Bruce isn't sure that's what he wants. Still, it's probably for the best. Biting his lip, Bruce finally responds. "Tell them I'm your mate."

Oliver's other eyebrow raises now. "Really?" Bruce nods. "But I haven't even bitten you yet. Hell, you haven't even let me knot you."

"I told you why I haven't."

Oliver raises his hands in a placating manner. "I know and I understand. I have no problem with it, I swear. I'm still completely willing to wait. It's just… it's going to be a bit hard for the directors to believe me when they haven't even seen you with a bite mark."

"Oliver, I haven't even been out in public for almost a month. No one has seen me with a bite mark."

"Then wouldn't it make more sense to tell them that we are thinking about being mates?"

"No," Bruce says, swallowing thickly. "Because we are mates." Bruce's mouth is suddenly dry and so he takes a drink of his sparkling water.

Oliver's eyes have grown wide. "You… want to be mates?" Bruce nods. "Really?"

Bruce forces a chuckle. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think we should."

"Well… that's honestly very surprising."

"It was the obvious next step, Ollie."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just thought I would have to wait longer because you're Batman." Oliver gives him a cheeky smile and it causes Bruce to smile genuinely back at him. "But you won't find me saying no to being your mate."

Bruce nods, smile still in place. "Good."

...

Later that night, Bruce is sitting in the lounge, texting Oliver. He's boarding the plane now and so will have to go soon but Oliver wanted to keep in touch until then. Bruce isn't sure if Oliver is just worried about their relationship and that is why, or if he's giddy at Bruce wanting to be his mate. Either way, it's not long before Oliver tells him that he can't text anymore and will contact him again when he lands. He ends the text with a heart emoji and Bruce forces himself to send one back.

Bruce sets his phone down on the coffee table and rubs his face with both hands. He's got more sparkling water but really wishes it was wine or better yet, scotch, so he can drink himself into a stupor and forget the hole he just dug himself. He still doesn't love Oliver and he's not sure why he is trying to force himself to be with him. It's not like him. It's not like him at all. But he needs to get over Clark. He _needs_ to finally move on. Him pining after someone who doesn't love him back has gone on long enough. Besides, maybe Tim is right. Maybe Oliver will do him some good and help him move on. Maybe eventually he will love Oliver the way he loves Clark.

With a sigh, Bruce stands up, deciding to go to bed early. He's tired and wants to try and get some sleep for once. He's half way across the room when the alarms in the house sound. Bruce freezes. The boys are out on patrol and Alfred has gone out to the twenty-four-hour minimart to pick some things up that Dick had neglected to get during his last grocery run that Alfred had sent him on. So Bruce is currently home alone.

Reaching to his watch, Bruce presses a button on the side of it and shuts the alarm off. Then he goes to the fireplace and picks up the fireplace poker. Once he's gotten that, he starts to slowly make his way to the entrance of the cave. He doesn't even get half way there before he hears the click of a gun. Turning around, he sees a man with a ski mask on standing there, pointing a gun at him. "Drop it."

Bruce weighs his options. Being Batman, he could easily take this guy on but he isn't currently Batman. Instead he's a pregnant omega. He's carry a baby that might or might not be invincible. If he miscalculates due to the extra weight of the baby and moves slower or wrong and then gets shot, he has no way of knowing if the baby will survive that. He can't take that chance.

With a growl, Bruce lowers the poker to the floor. "Good boy," the intruder mocks. He then motions to something with his head. Eyes growing wide, Bruce spins around and sees another person standing behind him. Bruce is about to step back away from him but the guy was ready and sticks a needle into his neck. Bruce slaps his hand away and stumbles backwards, hand going to his neck. "What was that?" he asks in alarm, his first thought going to the baby.

"Don't worry Brucie," the first guy begins. "It was just a mild sedative."

Bruce swallows, his vision starting to get blurry and spin. Panic rises in his chest. If they gave him too much of a high dose, then it could harm the baby. "Wh-what do you want?"

The guy laughs manically. "You obviously."

Bruce stumbles again, trying to stay awake. He needs to get away from them. He reaches out a hand to the wall to steady himself. "Why?"

The other intruder, the one that gave him the sedative, walks up to him and grabs a hold of his shoulder. Bruce tries to shrug him off but only ends up falling to the floor. "You're going to make us rich, Brucie."

"Yeah," he hears the other guy say. "Hopefully your family is the type to pay." The last thing Bruce hears is the two men laughing before he passes out.

...

Bruce wakes up with a start, his hands and arms feeling numb. They are above his head and when Bruce looks up groggily, he sees that his wrists are bound with rope to the ceiling. Bruce looks around the room and by the looks of it, he is currently in an abandoned building. Bruce's throat and mouth are extremely dry and he wishes he had something to drink but he doubts the men that took him will give him anything.

Said men are in front of him, setting up a video camera that is pointing at Bruce. One of them, the one that had the gun earlier, notices Bruce is awake. "Well, hello Brucie." He walks up to him, knife now in his hand. "How are you feeling?" Bruce spits on his face and the man, who Bruce can finally smell is an alpha, growls at him and presses the knife to his throat. "Why you filthy omega!"

"Hey, Roger, don't hurt him," the other guy warns. Taking a sniff of the air, Bruce smells that he is a beta.

"Shut up Michael. I'll do whatever the fuck I want to this omega scum." Roger turns an evil grin onto Bruce, bringing the knife up to his cheek. "If I want to hurt him, I'll hurt him." He cuts Bruce's cheek. "If I want to humiliate him, I'll humiliate him." He points to the camera. "And," he continues, his smile turning sultry with an evil sparkle. "If I want to fuck him, I'll fuck him." Bruce tries to pull away when Roger presses into him, the knife cutting away his button up, but the ropes restrain him. When his shirt is fully cut open, Roger's eyes rake over his body. They falter, however, when they reach his stomach. Then, Roger's smile changes one more time to mischievous. "Well, well, well, would you look it here? Hey, Michael, come look at this, Brucie has been hiding something from the world."

Michael abandons the camera and walks over, looking at where Roger is pointing. "Holy, shit, the dude is pregnant."

"That he is, Michael, and guess what that means?" Roger wraps an arm around Michael's shoulders. "Double the ransom. We take what we initially were going to ask for and double it because now there is a baby involved."

Michael pushes Roger away. "No way, dude! I didn't sign on to hurt someone who is pregnant."

"Are you backing out, Mikey?" Roger asks, pointing the knife at him.

Michael's eyes dart to the knife and he swallows. He then looks at Bruce briefly and back to Roger. "No, of course, not Roger."

"Good." Roger claps his hands together once. "Now, let's get this show on the road." He approaches Bruce and grabs a hold of his button up. "We want to make sure we get a good shot of this baby bump of his."

"Fuck you!" Bruce spits at him, trying once more to get out of the rope.

Roger laughs as Michael brings another syringe up to him. "Oh, I think that's the last thing you're going to be thinking about once we're done with you." He presses the needle to Bruce's neck and Bruce flinches away. "Let's see how you and the baby here handle some fear toxin." He laughs manically as he injects the serum into Bruce's neck.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

 **A/N: Just as a warning, this chapter is kind of graphic in the beginning because… you know… fear toxin.**

Blood. There's blood everywhere. Bodies are piled up in the room. The stench is nauseating. The air is acrid. Bruce's heart pounds in his chest wildly, his sweat drips down into his eyes, and he can't breathe in enough air. His limbs are shaking and there are tears rolling down his cheeks, combining with the sweat drops there. The bodies that are piled on the floor are the bodies of his loved ones; Alfred, Dick, Tim, and Damian. Jason is there too, getting beat up by the Joker, his fifteen-year-old screams echoing in Bruce's ears.

"Stop," he begs the Joker and the clown only laughs, bringing the crowbar down again to strike Jason in the head. The fifteen-year-old screams once more. "Stop!" Bruce wrenches forward but is stopped by some force. He looks up and sees his wrists are bound to the ceiling by vines. It must be Poison Ivy. She and the Joker must be working together.

" _Brucie_ ," someone says in a singsong voice and then there is a monster standing in front of him. It's an ugly thing with grey skin and protrusions all over its body. The teeth are sharp and stick out of its mouth, drool running down the thing's chin. "How are you feeling, Brucie?"

Bruce wrenches at the vines again to no avail and Jason screams once more. "Stay away from me."

"Oh come on, Brucie, don't you want to say something to the camera?" The monster laughs and points at something. When Bruce looks, all he sees are snakes with glowing eyes that are watching him intently. "All the people of Gotham can see you now, Brucie."

He hears gurgling and looks around the monster to Jason's beaten body. "Jason!" The boy is dying, he can tell, and the Joker laughs.

"What do you say Ol' Bats? How about we kill the brat right here and now?" The Joker pulls a gun out of his purple jacket.

"No! Leave him alone, you sick son of a bitch!"

The Joker only cackles and aims the gun. "Bruce… save me…" Jason coughs up blood, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm trying," he says as he feels more tears and sweat drip down his face. "I'm trying." He pulls on the vines again, still to no use. Then the loud, deafening bang sounds and he watches as a hole is ripped through his son's chest from the bullet. "No! Jason!" He glares at Joker, his heartrate spiking even more. Somewhere deep, deep in his mind he thinks that if he doesn't get his pulse under control, he could have a heart attack. But he can't concentrate on that small little voice. Not when he had just witnessed the Joker murdering his son. "I'm going to kill you!" He spits out, pulling as hard as he can. He doesn't budge.

"Poor, poor Brucie. I wonder what he is seeing right now," the monster says but not to him. He says it to the snakes and they hiss as if they are laughing at him. "At this rate, that poor baby he has there isn't going to survive the fear he is feeling."

Bruce's eyes widen and his breath hitches in his throat. He slowly looks down at himself, to between his legs, and his heart stops at what he sees. Blood has soaked through his pants and is dripping down his legs. Bruce starts to hyperventilate, his heart going a mile a minute. "No," he says quietly at first but then louder. "No. Help me. Please," he begs the two monsters in the room. "Help."

The one monster who has been talking up to now howls. "Not until your family pays the ransom."

Bruce looks back to the bodies on the floor. How are they supposed to pay a ransom when they are dead? What kind of ransom do such monstrous beings want? Again, he looks down at himself and when he sees the blood still there and only getting worse, he sobs. "Please don't let my baby die." He can't breathe, his chest hurts, and he's hot and shaking.

"Now, now Bats." The Joker walks up to him. "Your baby is here and fine." Bruce looks at what the Joker is holding and immediately throws up at seeing it. He's holding a new born baby girl who has no clothes on and is extremely pale. There is blood all over the baby with some dripping out of her mouth. The eyes stare lifelessly up at the ceiling. "Would you like to hold her?" Joker asks with a snort that turns into a convulsing cackle. Bruce throws up again.

He hangs his head, tears dripping out of his eyes and he is coughing due to the lack of oxygen combined with the vomit. "Stop," he whimpers. "Please stop."

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard and when Bruce looks up, Joker is gone and is replaced with a flying creature with glowing red eyes. The thing growls and attacks the two monsters, the things shrieking in fear and trying to scramble away. It doesn't take long for the creature to finish them off by ripping their hearts out and turn its attention onto Bruce.

It walks closer to him slowly and Bruce pulls at the vines desperately. "Stay away!"

"Mister Wayne, it's Superman."

"Stay the fuck away from me!" he screams, wrenching his wrists until they sting with the action, the thorns on the vines digging into his flesh even more. He feels the blood drip down his arms but he still pulls. Finally, with one last effort, the vines give way and Bruce stumbles backwards, falling to the floor. "Get back!"

The creature kneels in front of him as Bruce tries to scramble away. But his arms and hands are numb, poison from the thorns most likely, and so he doesn't get far. "Bruce."

The creature reaches out towards him and Bruce slaps the clawed hand away. "Don't touch me." His eyes dart back to his family's bodies, to Jason, and then lastly to the baby's. He crumbles and sobs loudly, hiccups coming in between his struggles to breathe.

"Shh." The creature crawls closer, bringing his hand up and holding something shiny. He sticks it into Bruce's arm and Bruce pushes away but the creature has a hold of him now. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a sedative. It'll make you sleep." Bruce continues to struggle to get out of the creature's grasp but can't seem to budge it. It must have super strength then. "It's going to be okay, Bruce. I've got you."

Bruce's breathing slowly calms down and his heart stops beating so rapidly. His shaking stops and so does his crying, his eyes getting heavy. When he looks around groggily, he sees he is in the air. A spike of panic flashes in his chest but the arms that are carrying him tighten. Bruce looks up. The creature is flying him somewhere but he's too sleepy to do much about it. He struggles to keep his eyes open, his instincts telling him to not fall asleep when in the enemy's arms, but it's a losing battle. He finds himself drifting off and soon, the world falls away from his consciousness.

...

Bruce wakes with a start, heart pounding in his chest. He tries to sit up but hands on his chest push him back down. He struggles against them but the hands are stronger than he is. Bruce panics, opening his mouth to yell at whomever or whatever is holding him to let go. But then he hears a familiar voice, soothing and low. "Bruce, Bruce, it's okay. It's me, Clark."

He looks to the side and sees Clark sitting there, concerned look on his face. "Clark?"

Clark smiles shyly at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Bruce's heart is still pounding a mile a minute. "I'm sure you know."

Clark shrugs and then nods, biting his bottom lip. "They gave you the fear toxin antidote but it hasn't taken full affect yet. You shouldn't hallucinate anymore at least."

Bruce nods, his heart spiking. "Fear toxin." He swallows, feeling tears swell in his eyes, worry overcoming him. "The baby?"

"It's… too early to tell but the doctors are running tests."

Bruce's heart sinks and the overwhelming fear bubbles back up inside. "Can you look at her? Listen to her?" He blinks and the tears roll down his cheeks. "Please Clark."

Clark nods and his eyes travel to Bruce's stomach, concentration furrowing his brows. Soon, they raise and Clark's eyes meet his once more. "She looks and sounds fine to me but Bruce, I'm not a doctor." Bruce nods and bites his bottom lip, trying to overcome the fear he is feeling. The only problem is, even with his immense amount of training it's no use against fear toxin. "Bruce, she's half Kryptonian. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I don't want to lose her Clark."

Clark grabs a hold of his hand and squeezes gently. "I know and I don't want to either. But there's nothing more we can do right now."

Bruce nods again, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I know. I'm just… I'm scared." Clark squeezes his hand a second time. "Those two men that took me, what did you do to them?"

"Well, they were threatening not only my best friend but also the omega carrying my child. What did you think I did to them?" Clark says with a slight, angry growl that is directed towards the two kidnappers.

"I saw you kill them," Bruce says quietly at first and then opens his eyes, looking Clark in his. "I saw you kill them."

Clark's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "No, I definitely didn't kill them. I wanted to but I knew that was just my alpha instincts directing me. I only knocked them out by beating them up… badly. I think they are going to be in the hospital for a while but they'll live."

"And the news?"

"I don't know. I haven't been watching it. All I do know is that there are some news stations parked out front of this building," Clark says.

Bruce is about to respond when the door to his hospital room opens, causing Bruce to jump. Clark immediately lets go of Bruce's hand, clearing his throat. "Okay, one coffee for Clark. Dude, I know I already said this but you take a lot of sugar in yours. Are you sure you don't just like the taste of th-" Dick stops mid-sentence, eyes snapping to Bruce. "Oh, Bruce, you're awake."

Dick walks fully into the room and Jason, Tim, Damian, and Alfred follow suit. Clark clears his throat again, getting up from the chair. He takes his coffee. "Thanks Dick."

Damian approaches his bed. "How are you feeling Father?"

"Um… better." He eyes Clark who is now avoiding eye contact.

"So, is that all those two guys wanted? A ransom?" Tim asks, sitting in the chair that Clark had previously occupied.

Bruce looks away from Clark and to his son. He shrugs. "That's all they told me before they drugged me. They liked the fact that I was pregnant."

"Yeah, about that," Jason begins, leaning on the far wall. "The public knows about that now. You're not going to be able to hide it anymore."

Bruce nods in understanding. "But you had a contingency plan for this right?" Dick asks. "You always have one."

"Not always," he says. "And I don't have one for this. Not a completed one at least. I have been thinking about it though."

Tim takes a sip of his coffee. "And what did you come up with?"

Bruce is about to answer when, once again, the door to his room opens and reveals the doctor. "Hello, Mister Wayne. I'm Doctor Ansley." They shake hands. "I've been going over your test results for you and your baby. The antidote seems to be working very well." Bruce didn't expect anything different. After all, he's been dosing himself with variations of the fear toxin antidote for years now, having to accommodate every time Scarecrow changed the formula. "Though you will feel some effects of the toxin for a few more hours at the least. However, I don't see any permanent damage made by it on you or the baby. I will make sure to let your obstetrician know, though, that way he can keep a look out for any signs of the toxin having affected your baby during your checkups." She jots some things down on a clipboard. "You'll be released in about an hour after the antidote has had time to work a little more. Other than that, you and your baby are perfectly fine." She smiles at him and despite the toxin, Bruce feels relieved. "I suggest you get some rest in the meantime." Doctor Ansley looks around the room at everyone. "That means everyone must go, I'm afraid." She then leaves herself, giving them all time to say goodbye.

They all nod and then turn to Bruce. "Hey, we'll see you later, okay Bruce?" Dick says, patting Bruce's legs. Bruce nods.

"Don't worry, Father, I will take care of those annoying paparazzi outside," Damian says as he raises his fist.

Tim places a hand on the young child's shoulder. "I'll take care of them, Bruce." Damian glowers at Tim, sticking his tongue out at the omega. "Get better soon, Bruce."

Jason and Alfred nod their farewells and then they all leave. Clark lingers, shuffling on his feet, and looking to the floor. "Clark?"

He looks up, small smile playing at his lips. Bruce can't tell if it's real or not. "So, what is your plan?"

Bruce shakes his head and smiles back. "I'll tell you later." With a nod and a bigger, more amused smile, Clark turns to leave. "Clark?"

Clark turns back around. "Hmm?"

"When I get released, would you take me home?" He shrugs. "I don't really want to have Alfred do it this late at night and the boys have been on patrol all night and need sleep."

Clark shuffles again, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. "What about Oliver?"

Bruce looks at the time from the clock hanging on the wall. "Ollie is currently on a plane back to Star City." Clark perks up at this but before Clark can ask questions, Bruce continues. "Just for a few days. He has a board meeting to go to and the Green Arrow needs to make an appearance."

"So he's coming back then?"

"Yeah, at least that's what he said."

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so happy with having such a long-distance relationship like that? He lives on the other side of the country."

Bruce shrugs. "I don't know. He makes me… happy I guess."

"But you and I are closer to one another than you and Oliver even if we don't live in the same city or state."

Bruce chuckles. "But you and I aren't dating, Clark."

Clark's eyes widen, as if he's surprised by Bruce saying that. He shakes his head. "I know, I was using it as a friendship example. Wouldn't… I mean…" He rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't you be happier with someone closer to you?"

"We're both rich, Clark, we can literally see each other whenever we want. It's not hard for either of us to just get on our private jet and fly to each other's city." Bruce narrows his eyes. "Does this have something to do with the baby? Is that why you are so adamantly against me and Ollie being together?"

"No," he says quickly. Then Clark deflates, sighing heavily. "No, it's just that I want to make sure you're making the right decision."

"Of course, I am," Bruce says even though he isn't entirely sure it's the truth. "I love him," he lies.

Clark nods. "Okay then." He swallows and rubs the back of his neck. "I'll drop it for now on. As long as you're happy."

"I am. Clark?" Clark meets his eyes. "Are you happy?"

Clark doesn't answer right away and instead stares at him, biting his tongue inside his mouth. Then he says, "I better get going before the doctor comes back and yells at me for still being here. I'll see you in about an hour." Clark exits the room then, before Bruce has the chance to say anything else, leaving Bruce to stare after him.

 **A/N: I'm pretty excited for the next chapter. I think you all are going to like it. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **A/N: Hey, so remember how I tagged this saying there was going to be a little hiccup in the slow burn? Well… here it is. Enjoy! ;)**

Bruce walks up the stairs to the Manor slowly, one hand protectively placed on his stomach. He's finally been released from the hospital an hour ago and Clark, to his word, arrived to bring him home. The fear toxin hasn't quite completely left his system though. He can feel it in the way his heart pounds a mile a minute as he gets closer and closer to the Manor. He can feel it in how his palms sweat and his chest tightens.

Clark is walking cautiously beside him, Bruce having invited him. The truth is, Bruce just doesn't want to be alone. He's too anxious, too scared to be. Clark eyes him from the corners of his eyes and when Bruce halts at the doors, he takes a deep breath. "Bruce, do you want to talk about it? What you saw?"

Bruce slowly shakes his head. "You should know me by now, Clark. I'm not talking about it."

"I didn't think so but…" He shrugs. "I just want you to know if you ever do want to talk about it then you can to me."

This time Bruce nods. "I know Clark." As they enter the Manor the first thing Bruce notices is how quiet it is. A spike of fear pulses in his chest. "Can you hear the boys? Alfred too?"

Clark twists his head slightly, focusing on his hearing. "The boys are all in bed. Dick's fast asleep, Jason is just lying there — I think he's having trouble getting to sleep — Tim is reading a book by the sounds of it, and Damian is meditating. Alfred is in the bathroom taking a bath."

"But they are all okay?"

"Yes." Clark looks at him, lips thin and eyebrows scrunched in concern. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Clark, it's not the first time I've had fear toxin in my system. I just a need a little time to get over it." He starts heading towards the stairs that will lead him to the second floor and Clark follows. "I'm fine. I just want to go to bed."

"Okay," Clark says quietly, his steps light. They make their way silently to Bruce's bedroom and when they get there, Clark looks around the room, taking a deep breath. "It's been awhile since I've been in here."

Bruce eyes him before heading into his closet to grab some pajamas. When he exits, he says, "Yeah it has been." He unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off, putting the top of his pajamas on afterwards. He then takes his pants off and pulls on the pajama bottoms. Bruce eyes Clark again who is watching him. "How are you doing?"

Clark seems surprised by the question. "Me?" He waves it off. "I don't matter right now. Just focus on yourself."

Bruce nods slowly, scrutinizing Clark's look. There's something about Clark that has changed, something more… calm. Bruce wonders if he has finally mended things with Lois. He lets it go for now and turns to crawl into the bed, lying down and taking calming breaths. When Clark smiles warmly at him and then waves, turning around himself to leave, Bruce stops him. "Clark." Clark faces him again. "Will you stay?"

Clark immediately stiffens and starts to fidget. "At the Manor?"

"Of course, Clark. Where else?"

Clark looks to the side, biting his bottom lip. "Why?"

Bruce scrunches his eyebrows, getting confused. "Do I need a reason?" He can't read the emotion in Clark's eyes when they snap back to him. Bruce rolls his own eyes. "If you must know, I don't…" he swallows, feeling the fear in his gut at admitting his own weakness. "I don't want to be alone." Clark relaxes some. "There's still some fear toxin is in my body and… I just… I'm scared. I might not want to talk about it with you Clark but I really don't…" he swallows again. "I really don't want you to leave either."

Bruce avoids eyes contact, looking down to the floor. It's only when Clark clears his throat is when Bruce finally looks at him. "I guess I can stay then. I'll get Alfred to make me up a room once he's done with his bath."

" _Clark_ ," Bruce says, hating how desperate he sounds. "You being in another room kind of defeats the purpose."

Clark looks around the bedroom, eyes wide. "You want me to stay in here? Sleep in here?" Bruce shrugs. "On what?"

"My bed," Bruce says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Clark is shaking his head and backs up a pace. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? It's not like we've never shared a bed before."

"Those were on missions."

"So? There's no difference." Bruce looks at Clark and his confusion rises. "Why do you have such a problem with it?"

"I don't," Clark says quickly then deflates, sighing. "I don't have a problem sharing a bed with you. I was just…" Clark eyes him, hesitating in what he is about to say. He opens his mouth to say something but then stops, changing his mind. Shoulder slumping, he instead says, "I just don't think Oliver would like it."

"Clark, it's two best friends sharing a bed, something we've always done. It's nothing. Ollie won't have a problem with it."

Clark still hesitates, biting his bottom lip some more. If he were human he would have drawn blood by now. Finally, Clark quickly looks up to the ceiling and then back to Bruce, nodding. "Okay. I didn't bring any pajamas though."

"Borrow a pair of mine." Clark shakes his head minutely, as if he can't believe he is doing this, and then speeds into Bruce's closet and then back out wearing pajamas that are much too small for him. "On second thought, maybe you should sleep in your boxers."

"I'm fine like this," Clark says as he walks over to the other side of the bed and crawls into it. He makes sure to leave a foot of space between them.

Bruce watches him, noticing how stiff and uncomfortable the alpha seems to be. "Is it because I'm pregnant and that's why you are so uncomfortable right now?"

Clark turns his head to look at him, eyes wide again but with something like humor shining in them. "No, Bruce. It's definitely not that."

"Then what is it? You've never had a problem before."

Clark shakes his head. "Just forget it, Bruce." He then turns on his side, back towards Bruce. "Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight?" Bruce says, not really meaning for it to come out as a question but he's confused by the way Clark is acting. He closes his eyes, deciding to try and figure out what is wrong with Clark tomorrow. For right now, he can feel the tiredness weighing down on his limbs and eyes. He rubs his stomach once, feeling comfort in the way it bumps up.

...

Bruce wakes up with a start, his dreams being of nightmares. He can't seem to sleep without seeing Jason or his baby dying, no doubt a side effect of the fear toxin. He feels a hand quickly leave his stomach and once he's gotten his breathing under control, he looks to his side and sees Clark awake and blushing a bright red. "Did you just have your hand on my stomach?"

"No," Clark says, obviously lying. Bruce gives him a look that tells him just that. "Fine, I did."

"Because you could tell I was having a nightmare?"

"Not exactly." Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Your nightmare started long after I had already put my hand there." He squirms, his face getting a deeper and deeper shade of red. "I wanted to feel your stomach… our daughter."

Bruce stares at him as Clark avoids eye contact. That's when he realizes for the first time that out of everyone who has felt his stomach — Alfred, the boys, and Oliver — Clark hasn't yet. This takes Bruce aback, having thought by now Clark must have at some point felt his stomach since he's the sire to the baby. But as Bruce tries to think back and conjure up a memory of the alpha doing so, he comes up with nothing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you without permission. Um, I told my Ma and Pa about the baby, by the way. Before the kidnapping. You should expect a call from them sometime in the next few days. Kara also knows and by association Barbara as well. I'm actually surprised those two haven't come to see you yet. I mean, Kara is a huge fan of baby and-" Bruce grabs Clark's hand, cutting off his nervous ramble. He guides Clark's hand back to his stomach, feeling calm over take him for the first time that whole night since the kidnapping.

He smiles warmly at Clark. "It's okay to feel." Clark stares into his eyes, swallowing. His hand is warm on Bruce's stomach and Bruce begins to purr. That's also when he notices the gap between them has closed significantly. Now there is barely an inch between them. He rubs Clark's hand against his stomach. "It's our daughter Clark. Can you believe that?"

Clark's breath is warm against Bruce's mouth. "No," he says and then leans closer, closing the gap even more and pressing their lips together.

Warmth erupts in Bruce's chest and his body is reacting before he can even think about. He wraps an arm around Clark's shoulders, pulling the alpha closer and on top of him. Clark responds in kind, cupping each side of Bruce's face to hold him there and deepen their kiss. Clark is the first one to introduce his tongue and Bruce opens his lips to allow him access, enjoying the taste of Clark Kent and alpha hormones.

When Clark shifts again, his hips bump into Bruce's and Bruce can feel his erection through the pajamas. That's what makes his body and mind go into overdrive. He starts to peel away the pajamas that are barely clinging to the alpha, not caring when he hears buttons hitting the walls. Clark helps by shrugging out of the pajama top as Bruce yanks down the pajama bottoms and Clark's boxers. He forgot how handsome and sexy Clark's naked body looks. He forgot just how wonderful his cock looked.

Bruce can feel slick forming between his legs rapidly, more being produced for Clark than it ever did for Oliver. He decides to feel guilty about that later and instead starts taking his own pajamas off. When they are both naked, Clark starts peppering kisses down his neck, taking his time to lick at his omega gland but not biting it, and then he continues kissing and licking his way down Bruce's chest. When he reaches a nipple and is about to wrap his mouth around the hard nub, Bruce thinks he warning Clark about the milk. But he doesn't, too afraid that if he says anything reality will strike and they will stop.

Clark sucks gently on Bruce's nipple and Bruce groans at the painful but pleasurable feeling. When some milk comes out, Clark flinches back by surprise, swallowing. He looks at Bruce in question and Bruce pretends he isn't blushing. With a shrug, Clark leans back down and sucks on the nipple again, getting more milk out of him. He swallows a couple of mouthfuls before moving onto the next breast. By now, Bruce is so slick that Clark could start fucking him right now and not worry about hurting him. He hopes he doesn't think about this when his daughter is breast feeding.

When Clark has had his fill of the milk, he continues downwards and soon reaches Bruce's cock. He smirks up at him before wrapping his mouth around Bruce's erection and sucking hard. It's been a very, very long time since anyone has given him a blowjob since he is an omega, so it's no surprise that he comes almost immediately, groaning loudly. Clark swallows that too.

Clark pulls off him, wiping the back of a hand across his lips. Knowing what is coming next, Bruce turns over and gets onto his hands and knees. Clark lines himself up and pushes all the way in. They both groan at the feeling and Bruce briefly wonders how long it's been since Clark has had sex.

Bruce is panting and sweating, slick dripping down the insides of his thighs and making him sticky. But he doesn't care at this point. He just likes the feeling of being full and the push pull of Clark's cock inside him as he thrust. Clark leans forward, pressing his chest to Bruce's back and licks at Bruce's omega gland. He, too, is panting hard, thrusting fast and hard, hitting Bruce's prostate with each stroke. Bruce hopes none of the kids or Alfred walks by his bedroom since they aren't exactly being quiet.

Bruce shudders when Clark gives a particularly hard thrust, hitting his prostate and causing pleasure to course through Bruce's entire body. His arms give out and he falls face first into the mattress which only give Clark a better angle. Clark groans loudly at the new position, speeding up. His lips are pressed to Bruce's ear. "Knot?"

"Oh God, yes!" Bruce breathes, shutting his eyes tightly and feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

He feels the small smile against his ear before Clark removes his lips and licks again at the omega gland. But this time his wraps his teeth around it, as if to bite him and mark him, but the pressure never comes and Bruce doesn't have time to think about it because he is coming _hard_. His muscles tighten and he shudders violently; a long, deep moan emanating from his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut and rides the intense pleasure that comes in waves throughout his entire body. More slick is produced and when Clark pops in his knot, locking them together and coming inside him, a second orgasm hits him and he can't _breathe_ at the intensity.

He doesn't know if it's because of the increased blood flow due to the pregnancy or if Clark has improved his technique but he doesn't care. All he cares about now is the high that comes with the orgasm and the warm feeling of Clark's come inside him. It takes him a few more seconds to come down from it and when he does, he realizes he is on his side with Clark pressed tightly against him, his lips lazily pressing kisses to the back of Bruce's neck. That's when the panic begins.

Bruce's heart rate speeds up but he can tell Clark is already starting to fall asleep. He must not be listening to Bruce's vitals, his guards being down by the bliss he is feeling, or else he would be on alert by Bruce's heartbeat. Bruce can't believe he did this. He doesn't even know _why_ he did it. Sure, Bruce loves the Kryptonian but Clark doesn't love him back and it just confuses Bruce as to why Clark would kiss him and then have sex with him… _again_.

As he lies there waiting for Clark's knot to dissipate and listening to Clark's soft snoring, he mulls it over in his head. The only explanation he can think of is that Clark had an instinctual response to Bruce being pregnant with his child. After all, pregnant omegas already have a high chance of attracting alphas towards them. That chance just doubles if it's the alpha that is the sire to the baby. That must be it. There is no other explanation as to why Clark would have sex with him.

Bruce lies there in a panicked state for the half hour that it takes for Clark's knot to go down and once it does, he pulls off Clark and gets out of the bed without waking him. He walks silently into his bathroom, closing the door, and locking it. He pears at himself in the mirror and more specifically his neck. Clark hadn't bit him but it was obvious he wanted to. Another instinctual response from the alpha. Bruce takes a deep breath, grabs his bathrobe, puts it on, and then leaves the bathroom and his bedroom. He walks all the way down to the kitchen, grabs a glass of water, and chugs it. He's dismayed to see that he is shaking.

There's another factor to consider. He has just cheated on Oliver. He was going to have Oliver bite him soon but now he just broken the trust Oliver put in him. Not to mention he had told Oliver that he didn't need to worry about Clark or him for that matter. Bruce rubs a weary hand down his face and places the glass into the sink. With a hard swallow, he makes his way back up to his room, dreading having to face Clark there. He could always sleep in another room now but he's pregnant and his bedroom is his nest so he won't be able to get to sleep in another room. Not that he will probably be able to get to sleep in his own bedroom anyways.

Taking a deep breath at his door, he opens it slowly and quietly, careful to not wake Clark. Only when he steps into the room, his bed is empty except for a lone piece of paper. He goes to it and picks it up gingerly, reading it.

 _I could hear your heartbeat and could tell you were freaking out a bit. I didn't want to make it worse for you. We'll talk later okay? – Clark_

There's a little mark after Clark's name that looks like the beginning of a heart but Clark had changed his mind and turned it into a smiley face. But Clark wouldn't write a heart to Bruce, right? That's just impossible.

 **A/N: I'm so evil. *Smirks***

 **Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

 **A/N: Hey, guess what? I'm a fulltime adult now (sort of) since I just graduated from college! Now all I need is a fulltime job and then I will truly be a fulltime adult.**

" _Bruce!" Jason screams. "Bruce, help me!" Bruce's heartbeat is going a mile a minute, fear and anger rising into his chest and constricting it. "Bruce!"_

"Bruce!" Bruce snaps out of his thoughts and turns his head to see Jason standing there. "I've been trying to get your attention. Are you okay?"

He looks at his son, alive and well, and then places a hand on his stomach. "I'm fine."

Jason looks at him skeptically but lets it go. His eyes dart to the newspaper that is sitting on the table under Bruce's hands. "Are they saying anything different than the TV?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No, they're both more concerned with the fact that I'm pregnant than me actually getting kidnapped."

"Assholes," Jason murmurs quietly.

"The only difference that the TV has is they can show the video those two guys took of me." He eyes Jason carefully. "Did you see it?"

Jason's lips purse and his eyes travel to the ceiling as he contemplates what to say. Finally, he looks back to Bruce. "I did." He sits down across from Bruce. "All of us did. It was… hard to watch. Especially for Tim." There wasn't any surprise there. Any omega getting attacked and then put on display for the whole world to see is unnerving for other omegas. "You… you kept calling my name."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Wasn't going to ask. Besides, I can pretty much guess what you saw." Jason grabs and apple from the bowl of fruit, biting into it. "I want to kill those two for hurting you like that."

"Jason-"

"No, I'm the alpha of this house and fucked up with not being here to protect you." Bruce refrains from telling him that he doesn't need protecting. He figures it probably wouldn't have a great outcome if he does. "That's on me Bruce. So if I want to kill those motherfuckers, then I'm going to kill them and you can't stop me." He pauses. "I thought I would at least give you a heads up first." Bruce nods, staying silent. Jason stands, taking his apple with him as he begins to leave.

"Jason?" Jason stops walking but doesn't turn to face him. "Your talk with Roy, how'd it go?"

There's a long pause in which Bruce thinks Jason isn't going to answer him, but then he says, "It didn't. He didn't show." He then walks out, taking another bite of his apple.

Bruce rubs his face, feeling tired, and looks down at the newspaper. The article he had read talks a little bit about the kidnapping but then goes into a long spiel about how he is pregnant and wondering who the mystery sire is. Bruce hates it. It pisses him off that he has been reduced to the pregnant omega instead of someone who was just kidnapped and tormented. He is someone who had been traumatized for all they know and none of them give a damn. Bruce takes the offending newspaper and crinkles it into a ball angrily.

He's about to throw it at the wall when a knock comes from the doorway. Bruce turns to see who it is and his heart immediately jumps into anxious mode. "Ollie."

"Hey," Oliver says and he walks up to him quickly. He bends down, kisses Bruce hard, and then wraps his arms around him, holding him tight. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Bruce slowly wraps his arms around Oliver's torso, his mind racing. "I thought you weren't coming back for a few more days."

Oliver pulls away and sits down into the chair beside him, his elbows resting on his knees. "That was the plan but as soon as I heard what happened, I got back onto a plain and flew right back." He rubs a hand through his hair, sighing in relief. "It's a good thing Clark was there to save you. Thank God for super speed." Bruce nods, dazed. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you too badly?"

"Uh, no, no, I'm mostly fine. The worst I got was this cut on my cheek."

Oliver eyes the cut. "And the baby?"

"The baby is fine as far as the doctor knows," Bruce informs him.

Oliver reaches up and cups Bruce's cheek that doesn't have the cut on it. "Good." He then looks down at the crumpled newspaper. "I'm guessing they didn't have anything nice to say."

"They're more concerned about who the sire of the baby than anything." Oliver nods in understanding, knowing firsthand what the media can be like. Bruce's gaze falls to his lap. "I don't know what I'm going to tell them. I can't… I can't tell them the baby is Clark's."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that right now. You just focus on getting better okay." He rubs Bruce's cheek. "And if you need me too, I can handle the media for you. I am your mate after all."

Bruce looks up at Oliver, an idea starting to form. "Ollie-"

Bruce is interrupted by someone clearing their throat and when he looks to see who it is, his heart spikes in anxiety again. Bruce stands quickly and Oliver does so more slowly. "Clark. What are you doing here?"

Clark is looking between Bruce and Oliver, his eyes lingering on Oliver. "I… came to check on you."

"Hey, Clark," Oliver greets. "Listen I'm sorry about the other day and thanks for saving Bruce."

Clark looks taken aback and Bruce fidgets in his spot "It's… okay." He takes a hesitant step forward into the kitchen, holding a newspaper out to them. He still has one hand behind his back. "I also thought you might like to read the Daily Planet's article about your kidnapping. Lois actually wrote it, she told me I shouldn't because of… she thought I'd let too much emotions into it."

"And she wouldn't?" Oliver asks.

"She's a lot better at controlling her emotions than I am… at least as Clark Kent." Clark takes a step back. "She focuses a lot more on the kidnapping than she does the baby. In fact, she hardly mentions the baby at all. I noticed other medias weren't so… I thought you would like to read something different for a change."

"She's not bashing me in it, is she?" Bruce asks awkwardly.

Clark huffs a laugh. "No, don't worry. She's not."

"Is that all you wanted? Was to give me that and make sure I was okay?"

Clark's eyes dart to Oliver's before focusing back on Bruce. He smiles warmly. "Actually, I was we could talk."

Bruce swallows nervously. "Now is not really a good time Clark." Clark's smile deflates.

"Oh, hey, Bruce it's no problem. You go talk to him and I'll make us some breakfast," Oliver says.

A spike of panic flashes through Bruce's chest. He covers it with a strained laugh. "Ollie, can you even cook?"

Oliver shoots him a confident smirk. "Not really but for you I will." He leans over and pecks Bruce on the lips before he walks over to the refrigerator.

Bruce takes a deep breath, and then leads Clark out of the kitchen and to a room far enough away that there is no possible way for Oliver to hear him. When he turns back to Clark, he has a small happy smile in place yet he also looks confused. "Make you listen out for him coming here."

Clark nods. "So… you haven't told him?"

"Told him what?" Bruce asks.

Clark smile falls. "A-About last night."

"Why the hell would I tell him, Clark?" Bruce whispers angrily.

Clark briefly looks off to the side, confusion etching its way onto Clark's face. He meets Bruce's eyes again. "I just thought…"

"Thought what? That I would tell him that I cheated on him? Of course, I'm not going to do that."

"Wait, so you're… going to stay with him?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Bruce asked, starting to get defensive. He's uncomfortable and wants Clark to leave. He doesn't want to have this conversation. "What we did last night, Clark, didn't mean anything."

Clark swallows and takes a small step back. He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "No, no I-I know. I guess I'm just… I'm just a little confused, that's all."

"About what?"

"Why…" He cuts himself off, licking his lips and swallowing. He won't meet Bruce's eyes anymore. "Why did you… and me…"

Bruce's heart is pounding hard in his chest. "Instincts Clark. Just like every other time." Bruce finally looks up at him, eyes glossy with an emotion Bruce can't read. "Alphas already instinctually want to sleep with a pregnant omega. You being the sire to the baby makes that drive a hundred times stronger. As for me, well, that drive is also stronger for me _because_ you are the sire to our baby, Clark, and so you got me horny and I wanted to take care of it." He motions between them. "So, you were right, us sharing a bed together was a bad idea. Neither of us were thinking and just allowing our instincts to take control. There were not feeling involved, Clark. None."

Clark is looking at him strangely and his eyes have gotten glossier. When he blinks rapidly, however, it goes away. He shakes his head, seeming to snap himself out of whatever thoughts and feelings he was just having. "Right, right, of course. That makes sense. Instincts… they, um, seem to keep screwing us over, huh?"

Bruce forces a laugh. "Yeah, seems like it."

"Well, then… I'm, uh, glad we settled that."

Bruce nods. "Me too."

Clark bites his bottom lip, not looking at him. "It's not going to affect our friendship again… is it?"

"Not if you don't avoid me again."

Clark nods, giving Bruce a smile that is obviously forced. "I won't, promise."

"Good." Bruce takes a deep breath, glad that he could cover up the real reason why he slept with Clark. The last thing he needs is for Clark to find out that he loves the alpha and then be turned down just because Clark was acting instinctually. He doesn't think he could handle that kind of pain. It's better to just control himself. Taking another deep breath, he asks, "Are you going to tell me what is behind your back?"

Clark looks up at him, an unreadable emotion playing along his face once more. "Oh, it doesn't matter."

"But I'm still not allowed to know about it?"

Clark smiles playfully at him, his first genuine smile since their conversation began. "It's a secret." He waves with the hand that isn't behind his back. "I'll let you get back to… to Oliver." He's then gone, speeding out of the room with whoosh of air.

Bruce stands there in confusion for a full minute. He can't even begin to guess what Clark was hiding from him and he can't fathom as to why he wasn't allowed to know what it was. Even if it turned out to be not important, normally Clark would show or tell him anyways. Pursing his lips, Bruce returns to Oliver.

"How'd your conversation go?" Oliver asks, sitting at the table with two bowls of cereal in front of him.

Bruce eyes the two bowls of cereal and chuckles, sitting down across from Oliver. "I thought you were going to cook something."

"Yeah, I thought it would be safer for Alfred's kitchen if I didn't." He chuckles as well and then continues. "Well?"

"It went fine. Nothing really important."

"Good, because I'm going to spend all day with you. I hope you're ready to be pampered."

Bruce can't help but chuckle. "I'm not really the pampering type."

"What?" Oliver mocks shock. "You? No way." They both laugh and when they calm, Oliver says, "I was just really thinking we could watch movies all day and eat popcorn."

Bruce smiles at him. "That sounds really good. I can't guarantee that I won't fall asleep though."

"Hey," Oliver throws his hands out. "I make a great pillow."

They both laugh some more, enjoying the company. Bruce works on getting Clark out of his head and not worrying about last night. After all, he has more important matters to take care of at the moment. Still, it continues to play at the back of Bruce's head, nagging at him and demanding attention. Bruce ignores it. "Listen, Ollie, I wanted to ask you something before Clark showed up." Oliver hums in acknowledgement. "The world knows I'm pregnant now and though I wasn't ready for them to find out, they have and I have to deal with that."

"Right and let me guess, you had a contingency."

"Not really, surprisingly." One of Oliver's eyebrows rises in surprise. "But I think I have an idea now."

"Okay, shoot."

Bruce swallows thickly before continuing. "The media and the board of directors are going to want to know who the sire to the baby is." Oliver nods slowly. "I can't tell them the baby is Clark's. I have to come up with someone else." Bruce looks at Oliver, determined to get this out and ask. "Ollie, I need a huge favor." Understanding dawns of Oliver quickly and his eyes widen. Bruce swallows thickly again, taking a deep, steadying breath. "Will you pretend to be the sire to my baby?"

By now Oliver's mouth is hanging open in shock. "Bruce, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"The board of directors are going to try and take my company away from me if I claim I don't know the sire to the baby. You know that Oliver. Please."

"Wow… it's not very often you hear Batman saying please." Oliver looks away, licks his lips, and swallows. He then looks back at Bruce. "I would have to bite you."

"I know."

"I don't want to do that if you're not ready."

"I'm going to have to be ready, Ollie."

Oliver takes a deep breath, pausing. He closes his eyes and thinks, steepling his fingers. "Can I sleep on it?"

"Oliver, this is important."

"I know but this decision… it's huge, Bruce. I can't just decide just like that. I mean, you're talking about lying to the world about who the sire of your baby is. That's me taking responsibility for her and the world expecting that of me. It's not…" He sighs. "It's not a decision that you can just make lightly."

Bruce sighs as well, slumping a little. "Fine, think about it. But make it quick Ollie because any day now they could call me into a meeting to discuss it."

"I know." Oliver grabs Bruce's hand. "I know and I will. We'll get through this, Bruce." Oliver's phone then starts to ring abruptly. Oliver looks at it and then answers. After a few minutes of Bruce only hearing one side of the conversation, Oliver finally hangs up. "I have to go and make some phone calls. My own board of directors aren't happy with me for skipping out on our meeting today." He gets up and leans down to kiss Bruce's forehead. "I'll be back soon to commence our movie and popcorn day." He winks and then walks out of the room.

With another sigh, Bruce stands up, throws away the crumpled newspaper from earlier, and then grabs the Daily Planet one. Lois' article about the kidnapping is on the front page and Clark was right, it does focus more on that than the baby. It calms Bruce some, knowing that not everyone is obsessing over him being pregnant and who the sire is. When he is done reading, he walks into the dining room, wander around. Alfred is there as well, dusting china cabinet. There's a bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table that weren't there before.

Bruce motions to them. "Where did those come from?"

Alfred eyes them and then raises an eyebrow at Bruce. "I was informed to not tell you." Bruce raises his own eyebrow. "But, since I do believe you should you, it was Mister Kent who gave them to me."

"Why did he give you flowers?"

Alfred keeps a straight face and an eyebrow raised as he starts walking away and out of the room. "I just can't fathom _why_ Master Bruce."

Bruce watches him leave, confused at Alfred's sarcasm. He eyes the flowers, leans down to smell them, then touches a petal on the lily, contemplating. They're beautiful and smell wonderful but why in the world would Clark bring such a thing over? Bruce continues to play with one of the petals as his hand subconsciously rests on his stomach.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	30. ChapterThirty

**Chapter Thirty:**

 **A/N: So this chapter doesn't have everything in it that I wanted but I'm on a time crunch and didn't want to be late with updating. So, I hope you enjoy anyways!**

Bruce looks at himself in the full-length mirror, smoothing down his suit jacket. The board has already called him in for a meeting and it's only been a day since he returned home. Oliver also hasn't given him the answer to his favor. Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves in his stomach, he walks out of his bedroom and to the kitchen where Alfred is putting on his jacket. "Are you ready, Master Bruce?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Alfred." He gives the beta a small smile and then follows him out to the limo. Alfred gets into the driver's side, securing his hat. Soon they are on the road, heading towards Wayne Enterprises. It doesn't take them long to arrive at the building but Bruce is surprised when Alfred drives up to the front and there is a hoard of paparazzi with cameras and microphones standing there.

Alfred slows the limo. "Would you like me to drop you off out back, Sir?"

Bruce stares at the paparazzi and watches as they notice the limo, starting to run up to it as they shout questions. "Yes please, Alfred."

Alfred maneuvers the limo around the people and drives around to the back where there is a gate and a guard. It makes it so no one can follow them. Alfred pulls up to the door and gets out to open Bruce's door. When Bruce steps out, he says, "Good luck Sir."

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce swallows and walks into the building, heading towards the private elevator that is in the employees only section. Once he is on the top floor, he goes to the conference room, smooths out his jacket again, ignores the feeling of unease and embarrassment his protruding stomach causes, and opens the door, entering the room. Everyone is already there and at the sound of the door opening, all eyes turn to him. Bruce swallows. "Ladies, gentlemen," he greets, standing at the head of the table.

"Brucie," one says, glaring at him.

"So, we might as well get down to it." Bruce looks around the room at everyone. "I'm assuming you called this meeting because of my pregnancy?"

"So it is true then?" Gloria Michal asks, raising an eyebrow and giving him a scathing look.

"Yes, it's true."

"And the sire?" Gilbert Coleman, the one the most influence in the room besides Bruce himself, asks.

"I don't have to tell you who the sire is."

Gilbert's eyes narrow dangerously. "Oh, you think? You're in a room full of alphas, _omega_ , it's your job to obey us." Bruce clenches his, resisting the urge to tell him off.

Gloria clears her throat. "Is it Oliver Queen?"

"I don't have to tell you," Bruce says again, his anger rising.

Gilbert rises from his seat, teeth showing. "I don't think you understand how the dynamics work here, omega." He approaches Bruce menacingly. "We, the alphas, give you an order, and you, the omega, obey." He gets right into Bruce's face, lips pulled back in a snarl. "So, obey you filthy omega whore."

Bruce punches him, knocking him back and growling at the man in warning. All the other alphas in the room gasp, some even jumping out of their seats. Gilbert holds his nose as he leans against the table, glare even more deadly than it was before. "Don't forget I own fifty-one percent of this company. I deserve a bit more respect."

"Not for long if we can help it," Gilbert says, pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it to his bleeding nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bruce asks, even though he already knows.

"It means," Gloria begins, standing and smoothing down her blouse. "If you won't tell us who the sire is, or worse, there is no sire in the picture, then we _will_ take this company from you, Brucie."

"How dare you," he says out of frustration. "What if I didn't know who the sire is?"

"It's still a bad image to give and gives the company a bad reputation," she says. Gloria heads towards the door and everyone else in the room stands as well. Gilbert straightens. "We'll give you some time to think it over, Brucie, but if you want to keep your company, I suggest you come to the conclusion to tell us who the sire is." She walks out of the room with her head held high.

Others follow her out, Gilbert following along more slowly. "This is why omegas aren't in charge of things," he mumbles. "All they're good for is sex, producing children, and obeying orders." He stops at the door, turning to face Bruce with his teeth bared. "Don't ever growl at me again you stupid omega." He smiles menacingly. "Or else I'll make you regret it." He then exits the room as well, leaving Bruce alone and fuming.

Bruce closes his eyes and runs through some quick mediation to calm him some. When he feels more relaxed, he pulls out his cellphone and sends Oliver a quick text asking him to meet back at the Manor. He doesn't receive a text back and hopes Oliver listens to him. He then heads back down to the ground floor and out the back where Alfred is still waiting for him. He doesn't wait for Alfred to open the back door and just gets in himself. The beta gives him a questioning eyebrow as he drives away.

Bruce crosses his arms. "Fucking alphas," he grumbles. "They think they can just control me, Alfred, intimidate me. They have no idea who they dealing with."

"Yes, well, even so, Sir, it's not like Batman can do anything to them."

Bruce glares out the window. "I know but I'm not going to let them take my company from me. I've worked too hard to stay in control of it. I was lucky they even let me have fifty-one percent to begin with. They've been waiting years for an excuse to get rid of me."

"What are you going to do, Master Bruce?"

"Hope that I can get through to Oliver." Alfred raises an eyebrow in question again. "I want him to claim to be the sire to the baby."

"Is that a good idea, Sir?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Bruce asks. "He's my mate Alfred and I want him to be a part of this baby's life."

"And… Mister Kent?" Alfred question.

"I can't tell them he is the true sire. Besides, Alfred, Ollie claiming to be the sire doesn't change the fact that Clark really is the sire. Just… to the world he isn't."

"And why is it that you don't want them to know about Mister Kent?"

"Besides the obvious?" Another raised eyebrow and Bruce rolls his eyes. "He's Superman and has an important secret identity to keep safe. I can't have the media all over him just because he impregnated Bruce Wayne."

"I believe Mister Kent can handle it, Master Bruce. After all, he does have insider knowledge on how the media can be."

"You just don't get it, Alfred. His picture would be plastered everywhere. On the TV, in the newspaper, on the internet, it's not good for him."

"Good to see you still looking after your _best friend_ ," Bruce rolls his eyes at the emphasis, "even if it doesn't seem necessary."

Bruce sighs in frustration. "I'm not having this conversation with you anymore Alfred."

"Very well, Sir." He can tell Alfred is annoyed but pays it no attention. He doesn't understand why Alfred can't seem to grasp the importance of keeping Clark out of the media. But that isn't the only reason he can't tell anyone about Clark being the sire. Clark is not famous like he is. If people knew he was the sire, they would not only mock Bruce — which he can handle since he is used to it — but they would mock Clark as well and he doesn't want that for the alpha.

When they get back to the Manor, Bruce is happy to see Oliver's car sitting out in front of the house. He's waiting in the lounge when Bruce gets inside. "Ollie."

Oliver turns to him and pecks him on the lips when he gets closer. "Hey, you wanted to see me?"

"I did." He gives Oliver a small, hesitant smile. "I wanted to know if you had thought more of my question."

"Oh, you mean pretending to be the sire to a baby that isn't mine." Oliver sounds displeased and Bruce's smile falls. "I don't know Bruce, like I said, it's a pretty big decision not to mention responsibility."

Bruce sighs, annoyance bubbling up in his chest. "You want to know where I just came from?" Oliver motions for him to continue. "A meeting with the board directors. They wanted to know if I really was pregnant and who the sire is."

"And?"

Bruce shakes his head slightly. "I didn't tell them and they threatened to take my company away from me."

Oliver rubs at his chin. "Wow, they wasted no time at all."

"I told you this would happen, Ollie," Bruce says, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "Oliver, please, I need you to do this for me."

Oliver shoves his hands into his pockets. "I don't know how I can, Bruce. We're talking about my entire life here if I say that baby is mine. I'll have responsibility over it until the day I die."

"That's not true, Ollie. Clark will still have responsibility over her. Besides, I thought you didn't have a problem with her."

Oliver sighs. "She's not a problem and I'm not saying I don't lover her, I do. I love all your kids, Bruce, but that doesn't mean I want to be this baby's fake sire for the world." He shrugs. "I would rather be the sire to my own baby with you and have the world know about that."

Bruce's heart skips, nerves springing up in his stomach at the thought of Oliver wanting a baby or babies with him. He wasn't planning on having anymore. Hell, he didn't even think he would have a biological child that he carried in the first place. The one with Clark is an accident, a fluke. Actually having one on purpose scares him. "Oliver-"

There's a rush of air and both Oliver and Bruce turn to it to see Wally standing in the doorway. "H-hey, Bruce, I didn't realize someone else was here with you."

"Wally," Brue says in surprise. He then turns back to Oliver. "Think about it Oliver. I'll be right back." He guides Wally into his office, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?" he asks the speedster as soon as he knows Oliver can't hear them.

"I should be asking you that." Wally fidgets in his spot. "Can we talk?"

Bruce nods. "Yes, just give me a minute." He then exits the room and goes back to Oliver who is staring out the window. "Ollie, I need to speak with Wally alone but I need an answer. The board isn't going to let me sit on this for long."

"I don't know how you can ask me of this Bruce," he says without looking at Bruce.

"Because you're my mate and I thought you would want to help me."

"With something this big?" Oliver finally turns to him, disbelief shining in his eyes. "Bruce, you haven't even let me knot you let alone bite you."

"I told you I would let you now."

"Just because you want me to be a pretend sire? What kind of relationship is that?"

"No." Bruce shakes his head and takes a step towards Oliver. "I want to let you because I want to be your mate for real." Oliver turns away again. "Look, Ollie, I'm the only omega on the board. I'm surrounded my alphas that think I shouldn't be there. You should know how they are, Ollie. Your board is all alphas, Lex's is all alphas, even Palmer's is all alphas. I'm alone here, Oliver, and I need help." Oliver eyes him from the corner of his eyes. "And you know it's hard for me to ask for help but I'm doing it. Please, Ollie."

Oliver bites his bottom lip and scrutinizes him. He brings a hand up to his chin and rubs his beard, shaking his head. He then sighs, shoulders slumping. "Okay, fine. I'll pretend to be the sire." Bruce silently sighs in relief and takes another step closer to Oliver to thank him. The alpha takes a step backwards, looking Bruce up and down while looking skeptical. "I just really hope it's worth it and doesn't come to bite us in the ass."

"It won't." This time when Bruce walks towards him, Oliver stays put. He wraps his arms around the alpha and kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Oliver."

Oliver nods slightly, still not looking convinced. He steps out of Bruce's arms with a frown. "I'll let you talk to Wally."

"Are you still going to be here?"

"No." He takes a few paces back. "I need to be alone right now so I can get used to the idea of being used."

"Ollie…" Oliver doesn't stay for Bruce to counteract his statement. With a frustrated intake of breath, he turns and goes back to the room with Wally. He looks nervous as he stands there, ringing his hands together. "Wally?"

"Is Dick here?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No."

"Good… I, uh, haven't seen him since I found out about being pregnant."

"Hasn't he been wondering where you are?"

Wally shrugs. "Well, yes, but I've been just telling him I've been busy with League stuff. That normally gets him to leave me alone." Bruce stays silent, giving Wally time to work up to telling him what he came here for. "Um, so, I've read all the information you gave me and I slept on it… for quite a while actually." He chuckles and scratches the back of his neck. "I think… I think I've made a decision on what to do." Still, Bruce stays silent to encourage Wally to continue. After a second of silence, Wally looks up at him warily. "I want an abortion." Bruce nods in understanding and Wally swallows nervously. "But…" He takes a deep breath. "But I need your help first."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

 **A/N: I'm sorry this is late!**

 **Enjoy!**

Bruce and Wally sit down in the damp cave, the computer working its magic at an impossibly slow pace. Wally is behind him, pacing at super speed and wearing down the stone of the floor. He stops briefly to pear at the computer with wide, worried eyes. "Anything?"

Bruce shakes his head where it is resting on his hand. "This kind of test takes time, Wally."

"I know but I need to know. It's important."

"I know, trust me, I know." Bruce glances up at the computer, the screen showing all kinds of test that are currently going. "We'll figure it out Wally, I promise. And if it turns out you can't have an abortion, then we'll figure something out."

Wally bites his bottom lip and starts pacing again, except this time at normal speed. "I can't have this baby. I just can't. I… feel terrible for Kori enough as it is. If I have a baby because Dick cheated on her with me…" Wally stops pacing and hangs his head, shoulders slumping.

Bruce thins his lips, understanding where Wally is coming from. "You feel guilty."

Wally nods then eyes him from the corners of his eyes. "Bruce? Are you sure you would be fine with me getting rid of the baby?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's your baby."

"But your grandchild." Wally's lips purse and his hand lowers to his stomach. "The baby is related to you. Your family."

"Wally, I'm not going to tell you to keep a baby you don't want; family or not." Bruce stands and places a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder. "I know where you're coming from. Clark was still mated when we slept together and I got pregnant. But Wally, I wish no one had told me what they wanted me to do. I wish they would have just let me decide on my own." Wally frowns. "I made the mistake of asking them and then felt pressured into pleasing them. It took one of my sons to make me realize how unlike me that was. I don't want that to happen to you." Wally nods in understanding. "It's going to be okay, Wally."

"Master Bruce?" Bruce let's go of Wally's shoulder as they both turn to look at who is there. Standing on the steps is Alfred, looking concerned. "Mister Kent is here to see you."

"Clark?" Bruce's heart spikes, anxiety clenching his chest tight. "What is he doing here?"

"He wouldn't say, Sir, but he didn't look happy." With that, Alfred goes back up the stairs, leaving the two alone.

Bruce looks at Wally. "Wally, I'll be right back."

"But what about?" He motions to the computer.

"It won't be done for another few more minutes. Once I'm done talking to Clark, I'll come right back." Wally visibly swallows but nods anyway. Bruce pats his shoulder and then makes his way up the stairs, one hand on his swollen stomach. He goes to where he can smell Clark and his anger. When he enters the room, his sense of smell is proven right when he sees Clark standing there, dressed in full Superman regalia and arms crossed angrily. Bruce hesitates but then gets a hold of himself and walks fully into the room with his head held high. "Clark, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Clark's lips pucker as he stands there, thinking and scrutinizing him. He tries not to wither under Clark's gaze, standing up straight and meeting his eyes. Finally, Clark's own eyes narrow and his lips pull back in a small snarl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Clark. There's a lot of things I'm currently doing."

"Don't play dumb with me, Bruce," Clark snaps, taking a step towards him. "I just got off the com-link with Oliver. He told me some interesting things." Bruce crosses his own arms now, defiant and not backing down. "You're going to have Oliver pretend to be the sire to _my_ baby? Are you insane?"

"No."

Clark uncurls his arms and points at him. "How dare you! I cannot believe you are actually planning on having the world think our baby is _Oliver Queen_."

"He's fine with it."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, he seemed perfectly fine with it. Ecstatic even."

This time Bruce rolls his eyes. "When did you get so sarcastic?" he mumbles.

"Since you decided that it was okay for Oliver to take my baby from me."

"What?"

"I can't believe you would actually do this to me when I thought you-" he looks away, "and when I just figured out that I-"

Bruce furrows his brow. "What are you talking about? Oliver isn't going to take our daughter from you."

"Yes he is," Clark insists, looking back at him again. "What do you think happens between two alphas when there is a baby involved? If Oliver claims the baby is his, then it's just going to strengthen his want to be the baby's father and kick me out of her life."

"He wouldn't do that, Clark. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'll listen when you become the alpha." This shuts Bruce up, knowing he can't fully know exactly what it feels like for Clark. "I'm not going to let you do this."

"I have no choice Clark. The board directors are going to take my company from."

Clark looks like he doesn't believe him. "How? You have fifty-one percent of the holdings. They can't."

Bruce shrugs. "I never said they would do it legally. They'll find a way Clark."

"Then you bring them court."

"How?" Bruce asks, exasperated. "How am I supposed to do that when I am an omega? A pregnant one at that. I'll never win, no matter how influential I am."

"But there has to be something else you can do besides locking Oliver into something he doesn't want to do and having my baby taken from me."

"And what do you suggest? Because I can't tell them you're the sire Clark."

"Why the hell not?" Clark growls.

"Why do you think? Your face would be plastered all over the world and someone could recognize you as Superman. Not to mention the fact that you're not famous Clark. If people found out that you are the sire to my baby both you and I would be mocked and torn down. I can handle it, I'm used to that shit. But you…" He motions towards Clark. "I don't want you to have to go through that."

"You should let me decide if I can handle that or not."

"I don't think you understand the extent of it, Clark. They wouldn't just mock you, they would tear you down piece by piece. They would laugh at you and some might even stop reading your articles. Especially if they found out that you were mated and married at the time you got me pregnant. Hell, I would be the only thing keeping you from possibly getting fired, which is also has complications in itself since people will think I'm playing favorites."

"But Bruce," Clark steps closer to him, arms out in desperation. "You need to let me decide whether or not to go through that. You can't keep trying to control mine or Oliver's life. Please, Bruce."

"I _can't_ Clark. I _will not_ let you go through that. You're my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're hurting me." Bruce looks at him, Clark's eyes glistening and desperate. "You're hurting me, right now, by doing this. I would rather have the whole damn world mock me than lose my daughter, Bruce. Please… please, Bruce, don't do this."

"Clark-"

"I won't let you. I'll tell the whole damn world myself before I let you do this to me." Clark shakes his head. "Gosh, Bruce, I thought…" He pauses, hesitating. "I thought you… you…" He doesn't complete his sentence, instead wiping a hand down his face.

"Bruce?" a hesitant voice calls from the doorway. Both Clark and Bruce turn to look. Wally stands there, holding his own hand nervously. "Um… I think… um… the computer beeped and things popped up on it so…"

"I didn't know Wally was here," Clark says. "Are you okay Wally?"

Wally's eyes widen and he looks between Bruce and Clark. "I'm, um, fine."

"I'm helping him on a forensic case at the lab in Keystone. My computer is a lot more advance and can go through a lot more sources than the ones there." Bruce explains, hoping Clark believes the lie.

Clark watches him. "Can it wait until we're done here?"

Bruce looks at Wally and how nervous and anxious he looks. He turns back to Clark. "It's kind of important." He walks past Wally, motioning for him to follow. "Either way, Clark, I'm not changing my mind." Before exiting the room, he looks back at the alpha. "This is the only way."

"Bruce-" Bruce ignores him, heading to the cave. He doesn't want to talk about that with Clark anymore, his mind already made up. Clark just doesn't get how detrimental it would be for not only his secret identity but for his wellbeing if people were to know he was the sire. Bruce just can't have that happen. Not to Clark.

Bruce sits down in his chair and views the results. He doesn't like what he sees. "It says here that you will definitely burn through the anesthesia faster than non-speedsters."

Wally speeds up behind him. "Meaning?"

"Meaning you'll burn through it before the procedure has even started. In fact, by these calculations, you've been burning through your birth control faster than non-speedsters as well. It's just pure luck you haven't gotten pregnant until now." When he turns to Wally, the omega is gaping, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. "You're… lucky Dick wasn't an alpha."

Wally takes a deep breath and his mouth twists into horrified acknowledgement. He grabs handfuls of his hair and starts pacing again. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. This can't be happening. What am I going to do? Bruce, what am I going to do? Does this mean I'll never be able to have sex with _anyone_ anymore during my heats? What about getting an abortion? How am I going to do this?"

"Wally, stay calm." Bruce grasps his shoulder, stilling him. "You can still get it. It just… will hurt."

"I…" Wally looks panicked. "I don't know. Bruce, I don't know."

"Why don't you think about it. This obviously changes things. Sleep on it again, Wally."

"I've been sleeping on it for too long already!" He pushes Bruce's hand off him. "I can't keep avoiding Dick and when I do see him, I know I'm not going to be able to keep it from him."

"Wally, you need to have a calm and clear head when you make a decision of how to move forward. Just take a breath and calm down." Wally does as he is told, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "Now, let's go over things. You'll burn through the anesthesia too fast but that doesn't mean you can't have it done." Wally opens his eyes again. "However, it will be uncomfortable and painful most likely. That still doesn't mean you can't get it done. Then, of course, there's still adoption as an option."

"What would you do?" Wally asks him.

"It's… not up to me."

"But if it was. What would you do?"

Bruce stares at Wally, not knowing how to answer such a question. In the end, he decided to keep his baby. At this point, he can't even imagine deciding to get rid of his daughter. The very thought makes him sick to his stomach and anxious. A small twinge of pain emanates from his stomach but doesn't last long. Bruce places his hand on it. "I… honestly can't tell you, Wally." He shrugs. "I decided to keep my baby." He gives Wally a sympathetic look. "Just go home and think about it, okay?"

Wally slumps and looks to the floor, nodding slowly. The speedster then turns away, starting to go up the stairs. Bruce is surprised to see Clark walking down them in the opposite direction. Bruce sits down, trying to ignore him and pretend he hadn't noticed him coming. Clark comes and stands just behind him. "Can we talk?"

"I thought you had gone home."

Clark shakes his head. "No such luck."

Bruce sighs, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I don't want to argue anymore, Clark."

"That's not what I'm here to talk about." He shrugs. "Completely." Bruce gestures to the chair beside him and Clark sits. "I'm sorry but I listened in on what you and Wally were doing. Never would have thought someone else was also in our predicament."

"Father like son," Bruce says dishearteningly.

Clark leans his arm on the desk, head against his fist. "They'll figure it out." He smiles. "Hopefully better than us."

Bruce huffs a laugh. "Yeah, right."

Clark, stares at him for a long while, his smile having turned contemplative yet warm. Bruce tries not to squirm. Suddenly and without warning, Clark blurts out, "I love you."

Bruce's heart stops and his brain feels like it short circuited. He doesn't look at him as he feels himself stiffen. "What?"

"I mean, it took a while for me to figure it out, I'll admit but, um, yeah, yeah, I definitely love you." Clark's smile grows wider as Bruce's panic rises. "And you know what the best part is, Bruce?" Bruce doesn't respond, his heart beating a mile a minute. "I think you love me too."

Bruce forces a chuckle. "You're crazy."

"Am I?"

"Clark, it's just-"

"Instincts?" Clark's smile falls slightly and he lifts his head. "Do you really expect me to be stupid enough to believe that after everything? Hell, Bruce, you're not that stupid either. Why are you telling yourself that? I'm pretty sure I left enough clues for the World's Greatest Detective to figure it out."

"And what, Clark? Say you are right and we love each other. What do you want? Be mates?"

Clark shrugs. "Why not?"

"A lot of reasons why not actually."

"And let me guess, some of them are the same as why the world can't know that I'm the sire to our baby." Clark is starting to sound irritated and his arms cross.

"Yes Clark!" Clark rolls his eyes. "Not only are the things I've already mentioned still stand but the world still thinks your mated and married to Lois Lane. If they find out you impregnated me while mated to someone else, there will be hell to pay."

"I don't care." Clark throws his hands out, exasperated. "I don't care Bruce. Why can't you let me decide how my own life goes? Why do you have this compulsion to control everyone's lives; mine, Oliver's. You have no right to make these decisions for us."

"Because then I know the outcomes of things and no one gets hurt."

"But we are getting hurt, Bruce, and not just me and Oliver but you too. Lying to yourself, not believing me when I tell you that I love you-"

"How can I Clark?" Bruce stands, one hand on his stomach where he feels a twinge of pain again. "Why suddenly now, huh? How am I supposed to believe you when you stayed with Lois after the first time we slept together? How am I supposed to believe you when you didn't want people to know about the baby in the first place? Hell, you just barely told your parents and Kara, you didn't tell Conner, and the Justice League _still_ don't know."

"Me not wanting to tell them right away doesn't matter when it comes to my feelings. You want the Justice League to know, then let's tell them." Clark stands as well now. "It has nothing to do with me or you loving each other."

"Then answer the other question. Why now?"

"You of all people should know what it's like to be in denial of feelings. I think… I think I've always loved you Bruce." Bruce shakes his head. "Yes, Bruce, yes. When I think about it, I realize now that I've loved you for a long time. The only reason why I didn't figure it out until now is because I, too, was in denial of my own feelings. I told myself I loved Lois and only her. That it was impossible to love someone else. But then you got kidnapped and we slept together again, Bruce, and it just… it opened my eyes Bruce, for the first time. That's why I came by with those flowers. To tell you."

"Then why didn't you?" Bruce shifts his position, the pain in his stomach becoming uncomfortable.

"Because you hurt me. Just like you are trying to now. But last time, I gave up too easily. This time I'm not. I _know_ you love me Bruce or else you wouldn't have slept with me a second time." He takes a step towards him but Bruce backs up. "Please, Bruce."

"How do I know you're not just saying all of this just to get me to admit to everyone that you are the sire to the baby?"

Clark gapes. "What? No, that's not what I'm doing."

"How do I know?" Bruce backs up again. "I'm not telling them about you Clark."

Clark closes his eyes, looking more and more frustrated. "Listen, Bruce, that's not why I'm telling you. I'm telling you because this whole situation has gotten out of hand and everyone is being hurt by it."

Bruce shakes his head, a spike of sharp pain in his stomach. "No. I've got this under control and I'm telling the board the baby is Oliver's."

Clark's face morphs from frustration to desperation. "No, Bruce, just listen to me." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again. "Let's handle one thing at a time."

"I want you to leave."

He shakes his head. "Bruce, please, please let's just continue talking, okay? Just hear me out, please. Before you go and tell them. I need you to listen to me."

"So you are telling me all this just to get me to not tell the board Oliver is the sire."

"No, Bruce, it's two separate issues. It's just that one has a bit more priority since you're probably going to tell them tomorrow, right?" Clark sighs. "Just think about what I said, okay? Don't tell them Oliver is the sire. Please, Bruce."

"My answer still stands Clark. I'm telling them."

Clark's face drops into despair and his mouth moves with unspoken words. He looks to the floor and then up Bruce's body, eyes gaining a shiny sheen to them. "How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hurt someone. Purposely hurt someone." Bruce doesn't say anything, rubbing the sore spot on his stomach. He thinks he needs to lie down. "Even if I'm wrong about you loving me, I'm still your best friend, and you are purposely hurting me by willingly telling people that someone else is the sire to our baby. How can you do that?" Clark bites his bottom lip. "How can you do that to someone you care about?" When Bruce doesn't respond, Clark takes a deep breath and runs a hand down his face. He meets Bruce's eyes. "Like I said, Bruce, I'm not going to let you do this to me… or Oliver. I'll tell the whole damn world myself before you do."

"And who do you think they'll believe?" Bruce asks, self-hatred filling his gut but knowing this must be done. "You or me? You could be some random alpha wanting credit for a high-profile baby." He shrugs. "I'm an omega."

The sheer hurt in Clark's eyes makes Bruce feel guilty. He looks away from the alpha, not being able to hold contact anymore. "Wow, Bruce Wayne taking advantage of his caste. That's something I never thought I'd see." Clark backs up a few paces. "I don't care, Bruce, I'm not letting you do this." He lifts off the ground and starts flying away. He stops mid-flight, however, turning slightly to address Bruce one last time. "I really do love you Bruce. I wasn't lying." He then flies away, leaving Bruce alone in the cave.

Bruce rubs his stomach and the pain there spikes. He rubs it, taking deep breaths. "It's okay, Baby, everything is okay. I've got everything under control."

He takes one last deep breath, shuts the computer down, and then heads back into the Manor. He doesn't even make it past the threshold of the Grandfather Clock before Dick is stomping up to him, the scent of anger pouring off him in waves, and an anxiously worried Wally trailing behind him. "Dick, please! Just listen to me."

Dick doesn't listen and when he reaches Bruce, he punches him hard on the jaw. Bruce grabs a hold of the door casing, stopping himself from stumbling backwards and down the flight of stairs leading back into the cave. "How dare you!"

"Dick, stop!" Wally shouts, grabbing a hold of Dick's arms. "He could have fallen down the damn stairs!"

Dick doesn't seem to hear him, his anger blinding him to everyone except Bruce. "You knew, you bastard, and didn't tell me!"

Bruce rubs his jaw and tries to ignore the fact that if he hadn't caught himself, he would have fallen down the stairs, killing him or his baby. Since Wally is also here, Bruce guesses that Dick is angry at him for not telling him about Wally's pregnancy. "It wasn't my place to tell."

"To hell it wasn't!" Dick pulls his lips back and growls. Bruce feels their bond slipping even more. "That baby is mine and you should have told me. We're family, Bruce, and family doesn't keep such a thing from each other." He scoffs. "But why am I so surprised? You did the same damn thing with Clark and look where that got you two."

Wally pulls on his arm. "Dick, I asked him not to tell you. It's not his fault."

"Of course it's his fault," Dick snarls. "It's always his fault. He tries to control things and manipulate people. It's what he does. This is no different. He's trying to control yours and my situation just like he is trying to do so with his. But he's too fucking blind to see that everything is crumbling around him." He pokes Bruce's chest. "You should have told me instead of lying to me and trying to control this too. You don't need to make my life fail just because yours is."

"Hey!" Wally steps in between them. "That's uncalled for. It was my idea, Dick. I didn't want anyone to know."

Dick looks past Wally, glaring death at Bruce. "That's what he wants you to think."

"No!" Wally yells. "No it's not. I came to him for help and he helped. If you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me. I'm the one who didn't tell you, I'm the one who lied about what I was doing. Don't be mad at Bruce just because he did what I asked."

Dick grinds his teeth together then abruptly turns away, stalking out of the room. "Fuck you! Fuck you both!"

When he's gone, Wally's shoulders immediately slump. He turns to Bruce. "Are you okay?"

Bruce looks behind himself and at the stairs. Quickly, he steps out of the entry way and shuts the Grandfather Clock. He takes a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry, Bruce. He must have come home at some point when we were talking and I ran into him, quite literally actually, in the kitchen and he could tell something was wrong and I didn't know what to say and so I kind of blurted out what was going on and he got so mad and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me and I don't know how he knew you were in the basement and-"

"Wally," Bruce says, cutting Wally's rambling run on sentence off. "It's okay."

"No it's not." Wally looks panicked. "I didn't want him to know, Bruce. I wanted to get the abortion, stop whatever was going on between me and Dick, and for him to be none the wiser. I _never_ wanted him to find out and now he does and I don't know what to do. He's going to want to talk about it, I know he will, once he calms down. What if he tries forcing me to keep it? I don't want it, Bruce. Especially if Dick is still with Kori because then the baby will just remind me of that and oh gosh, I don't want to lose my best friend. I love him, Bruce, and I can't-"

Bruce places a hand on Wally's shoulder. "Deep breaths, Wally." Wally nods in super speed and then begins taking deep, calming breaths. "That's it." When he's finally calmed, the speedster slumps even more. "You look exhausted. You go home-" Wally is shaking his head before Bruce even finishes "-and let me take care of it. Okay? I'll talk to Dick." He looks beyond Wally and at the door Dick had left through. "He might not talk to me tonight but tomorrow, okay? Remember, you don't have to go through this alone."

Wally nods again and then suddenly barrels into Bruce, hugging him tight and purring. Bruce begins purring as well, wrapping hesitant arms around the omega. When Wally pulls away, he says, "Thank you Bruce." Then, in a burst of speed, he's gone.

...

That night, Bruce sits down on his bed heavily. He hasn't heard from Clark and he was right when he assumed Dick didn't want to talk to him. He can feel their bond has broken completely now and it leaves his chest heavy. He rubs a hand over his stomach where the dull ache has persisted. _You don't need to make my life fail just because yours is._ Dick had been right in a way. Everything seems to be crumbling around him ever since his kidnapping. His company, Oliver, Clark, and now Dick. A spike of panic rises in his chest but he quickly squashes it, biting his tongue as a sharp pain emenates in his stomach. He rubs again.

 _I really do love you Bruce. I wasn't lying._ What was Clark thinking, telling him such a thing? Was he mocking him? Was he just trying to get Bruce to not tell anyone that Oliver is the Sire? Was he trying to trick him? "Ow," he groans as another sharp pain shoots through his stomach. He tries to breath evenly and calm, squeezing his eyes shut. The pain keeps coming, however, and nothing he tries stops it.

He slowly gets up off the bed, one hand on his stomach, and exits the room. "Alfred?" He levers himself against the wall with one hand, bending over as another wave of pain goes through him. "Alfred?" Panic rises in his chest and he slowly slides to the floor, knees drawing close to his chest as the pain intensifies. "Clark?" he says desperately, feeling tears pooling in his eyes and his heart pounding a mile a minute. "Kal?"

Clark is suddenly kneeling in front of him, one hand on his knee and the other on his shoulder. "Bruce? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. It hurts."

Alarm morphs onto Clark's face and his eyes grow wide. "Okay, I'm going to bring you to the hospital."

"No, I just want you to check. Please, just check."

"I don't know what I'd be looking for," Clark says, his own panic visibly rising. Bruce opens his mouth to respond but instead a low groan comes out as another wave of pain sparks in his stomach. "Okay, that's it. I don't care what you want. You're going to the hospital." Clark lifts him and in only a few minutes, they are standing outside of Gotham general. He carries him inside and, the man at the counter immediately recognizing Bruce, calls someone to help. They run a few tests on him and the doctor gives him a glass of water that makes him feel a little better. Clark waits anxiously beside him the whole time.

Soon, once all the tests are done, the doctor comes in to talk to them. "Good evening Mister Wayne." He's looking at some papers. "Good news, there is nothing wrong with your baby." Both he and Clark sigh loudly. "I believe you were just having Braxton Hick contractions which is perfectly normal in a pregnancy."

"What?" Clark asks, confused.

"I think I read about those. They aren't supposed to be this painful," Bruce says.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

Bruce eyes Clark and then looks back at the doctor. "I'm normally good at managing my stress."

"Managing or not managing doesn't matter, Mister Wayne. Stress is stress and can cause the cramping to be more painful than usual. The good thing is, is that you have nothing to worry about. Your baby is perfectly fine." He signs off on a paper. "I'll be releasing you now since it doesn't make sense to keep you here. I'm sure you would be more comfortable at home anyways." He smiles. "Just try to keep the stress level down." When he leaves, he nods at both Bruce and Clark.

Clark is leaning forward, elbows on his keens and his hands grasped together. His eyes are downcast. "Are you okay?" Bruce asks him.

Clark looks up, worry evident in his eyes. "I was scared. I thought you were losing the baby."

Bruce nods and starts getting out of the bed. He's feeling a little better now though the tightness in his stomach is still there. "Me too." He shrugs. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Clark stands as well. "Better that than not and have something actually happen."

Bruce doesn't comment on this, feeling exhaustion take over his body. He motions for Clark to follow. "Let's go. And Clark, try to be a bit stealthier. You'll be lucky if no one saw you flying here and landing in front of a damn hospital." Clark's cheeks turn red and he rubs at the back of his neck. It's adorable and what Clark had said earlier in the day comes rushing back to Bruce's mind. _I really do love you Bruce. I wasn't lying._

Clark wastes no time in getting back to the Manor and depositing Bruce in his room where Bruce then sits on the edge of his bed. Bruce should wake up at least Alfred to let him know what had just happened but figures since it's nothing serious, it can wait until morning. "I guess I'll get going now."

"Clark," Bruce says, stopping him. "I'm sorry." Clark's head tilts in question. "I don't know if I can believe you that you love me." When Clark opens his mouth to comment, Bruce stops him with a wave. "Let me talk, please." Clark's mouth shuts. "I don't know if I can believe you because it's just all so sudden. I have…" he swallows, forcing himself to look Clark in the eyes. "I have loved you for years, Clark. Years. I have watched you be in love with Lois for so long that I have a hard time accepting that you can love someone like me. Yes, there are recent signs that I will admit to that point to you loving me but before those… there was none, Clark. Absolutely none and I looked. I looked for them for years before finally giving up. And then you come today and tell me that you've finally figured out that you have loved me all along. It doesn't add up, Clark. It doesn't make sense. I'm not… I'm not a good person, Clark, not like Lois and that's why you love her and not me. How can you say that you have loved me for so long when you love Lois and she is so much better than me?"

By now, Clark's face has softened and he walks up to Bruce. He kneels in front of him. "Bruce, you _are_ a good person." Bruce shakes his head and Clark grabs a hold of his hand. "Yes you are. You are one of the best people I know. You care so much about this world and your family. You would do anything for them. You would die for them, Bruce. Not many people would do that. And it's not just as Batman. You do a lot of good as Bruce as well. The charities that you run, donating millions of dollars to people and organizations that need it." Clark reaches up and places a hand over Bruce's heart. "And only good people would do that, Bruce. It's no wonder I love you. Because all I see, is the _good_ in you and in what you do."

"But Lois…"

Clark smiles softly at him. "I love Lois too, Bruce, I won't deny that and at one point I did want to spend the rest of my life with her but that was before I stopped being blind to the one person who I love more." He pats Bruce's chest. "You, Bruce. I love you so much more than her that I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner. I convinced myself that I was only allowed to love one person and one person only. I met Lois long before I met you. I fell in love with her before I fell in love with you. So, I thought she was it. But then, Bruce, at some point I fell in love with you even more and I just didn't want to see it. But I _do_ now." He brings Bruce's hand up to his mouth and presses a soft kiss to his knuckles. "I do. You have to believe me."

Bruce's heart is pounding rapidly in his chest and he isn't sure what to believe anymore. He looks at Clark, on his knees and desperately trying to get Bruce to believe him, he thinks of Clark's relationship with Lois, and he thinks about his fake relationship with Oliver. He loves Clark. He loves him with all his heart but he doesn't want to get to hurt. Like he was hurt when his parents died, when Jason died, and now with his bond breaking with Dick. He doesn't want that to happen with Clark too. "I don't know."

"Listen to me." Clark's hand tightens on Bruce's. "Listen, if I wasn't serious about this, I wouldn't have signed the divorce papers. I would have continued to try and save my relationship with Lois. I wouldn't have slept with you that second time. Heck, I probably wouldn't have slept with you the first time because let's be real Bruce, that was more than just instinct for the both of us." He takes a hold of Bruce's hand with both of his now. "I want to be with you, Bruce, wholeheartedly."

Bruce swallows and licks his lips. "I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"I don't-" He licks his lips again, looking away from the alpha. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Then we take it slow. Bruce, I'm not saying we will jump into a relationship right away. I'm still your best friend and no matter what I'll still be there for you. I just don't want a possible relationship between us to be completely off the tables."

"What about my company?"

"I already told you."

Bruce shakes his head. "No, I won't tell them it's you." Clark rolls his eyes. "I won't Clark. I refuse to do that to you."

"Why won't you just let me decide?"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt. I want to protect you."

Clark shrugs. "I don't need protecting. Isn't that what you always say?"

Bruce looks to the floor, squeezing Clark's hand. " _I_ don't want to be the reason why you get hurt. I'd rather my company be taken away from me."

Clark is silent for a long while but eventually he says, "Then we'll figure it out. We always do. World's Finest, right?" Bruce huffs a small laugh, smiling slightly. "In the meantime, what do you say about taking it slow? We'll start as best friends and see where it takes us."

Bruce finally looks up and into Clark's eyes. He hesitates, his self-doubt still floating around in his head. Eventually, however, he nods his head slowly, biting his bottom lip. "Okay, Clark." Clark's eyes light up and warm smile plays at the corners of his lips. Bruce squeezes his hand again. "Okay."

 **A/N:** **Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

The next morning, Bruce and Clark enter the kitchen together. Clark had stayed the night but on Bruce's insistence, Clark had slept in a different room than Bruce's. The last thing Bruce wanted was to have a compulsion to sleep with Clark _again_ when the two of them were trying to take it slow. They aren't even dating yet and Bruce doesn't want to ruin that just because he can't control his bodily needs right now.

Damian is sitting at the table, eating a stack of pancakes that Alfred no doubt made for him. The boy looks up and spots Clark, narrowing his eyes but otherwise says nothing. Bruce decides that's improvement since normally Damian would comment on not wanting "the alien" to be at the Manor let alone around him. Maybe he's finally getting used to the idea of Clark being around. Bruce suspects that has to do with the fact that he is starting to accept the baby, especially now that he knows the baby is a girl. Still, he watches Clark and Bruce closely, stuffing his mouth with another piece of the pancake.

Bruce decides to sit at the island and Clark takes a seat next to him. "What's your plans for the day?"

"Don't you have to go to work?" Bruce asks him instead of answering.

"Yes, but I want to know what you are going to be doing."

Bruce sighs and grabs a piece of scrap paper from the mail and a pen that is sitting on the counter. He begins writing down what needs to be done. "I need to talk to Ollie, I need to talk to Dick, Tim is going to be starting his heat today so I need to make sure everything is all set for that, I'll probably check in with Wally at some point, and I still need to figure out what to do with the board members since they'll be calling me back soon."

"What are you going to tell Oliver?" Clark asks.

Bruce sighs again. "The truth I guess."

Clark squirms on his seat and Damian whistles. Both look behind themselves just in time for Damian to throw two apples in their direction. Clark catches one while Bruce catches the other. Damian goes back to eating without a word. Turning back around, Clark gives him a brief questioning look before shaking his head in amusement before continuing. "You're not going to tell him about the second time we…" he trails off.

Bruce shakes his head. "No, of course not. There's no need to hurt him any more than I already am going to be by breaking up with him."

Clark picks at the apple. " _Technically_ since we aren't dating yet you could stay with him."

"Why would I do that? Becoming mates is our end goal, isn't it?" Damian coughs, choking on his pancake and he quickly grabs his water to chug it down. Bruce ignores his reaction. "Just because we're taking it slow and starting out as just friends doesn't change that. That wouldn't be fair to Ollie."

Clark shrugs, biting into the apple. Bruce gets up and grabs a plate, placing his apple on it and starting to cut it into pieces with the knife he grabbed out of the drawer. "That didn't stop you from being unfair to him with this whole board thing."

"What's up with you? Do you want me to keep dating him?"

"No!" Clark says quickly, almost smooshing the apple in his hand. "I just wanted to make sure you were really serious about this."

"When do I do anything that I am not serious about."

"Touché."

By now Damian is glaring at them both, his food forgotten as he sits there sipping the rest of his water that he hadn't gulped down earlier. Bruce finishes cutting his apple and grabs the chocolate syrup out of the refrigerator. He squeezes a copious amount on to his apple slices and then goes and sits down next to Clark again. "Which brings us back to the board."

"I still think you should tell them I'm the sire."

Bruce bites into an apple slice hard, annoyance already bubbling up in his chest. "I am not discussing that option with you again, Clark. I've told you my reasons and there's no changing my mind."

Clark sighs and takes another bite of his apple. "Fine, be stubborn." He chews noisily, knowing it'll get on Bruce's nerves and Bruce glares at him, hoping the invisible daggers from his eyes will make Clark stop. When he swallows, the alpha chuckles and shoots him a playful smile. Bruce rolls his eyes. "Okay, then can you tell them you don't know who the sire is then?"

"If I did that, they would want to know why I didn't know. I already know they won't accept me telling them that it is some random alpha I slept with."

"How?"

"Because they already told me that it would ruin the reputation of the company if I didn't know because of some fling I had." Bruce takes another angry bite of an apple slice.

Clark is silent for a few seconds before saying, "Then tell them someone took advantage of you."

Bruce freezes, apple slice halfway to his mouth. He sets it back down on the plate. "No."

"Why not? It'll take the responsibility completely off you."

Bruce swallows and glances at Damian who has begun eating again. He then turns back to his plate, saying quietly enough so Damian can't hear, "Talia."

Clark is silent again as he processes what Bruce had just said. He knows what happened between Bruce and Talia, how Damian came about. He knows that Talia had drugged him, stolen his eggs, and then fertilized them herself. He knows how she had taken advantaged of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

Bruce shrugs. "It's okay." Bruce rubs a hand down his face. "I can't claim that happened if it didn't. It doesn't… feel right. Not when I know what it really does feel like to have it happen." Bruce shifts in his seat, getting uncomfortable.

Clark finishes his apple and throws the core out. "Okay, then we are right back to where we started."

"Why don't you just fire the imbeciles," Damian suggests, picking up his now empty plate and placing it in the sink. He finishes his water and does the same, then turns around to lean on the counter.

"I can't."

"Why? You own more than half of the company."

"It's not that easy Damian. To fire someone, I would need a vote from the rest of the board members and the governance committee. That takes time I don't have. I could also try and manipulate any of them to resign by setting certain things in place but that also takes time I don't have." Bruce pushes his plate away, deciding to not finish the apple. He crosses his arms. "One thing I do know is that I definitely will be suggesting Mister Gilbert and Misses Michal not be renewed to be on the board next year."

"Then the only solution we are left with is revealing myself," Clark says.

"Clark-" Bruce starts in annoyance but is interrupted by the alpha.

"I don't care, Bruce. I can handle it. I don't care if I lose a few readers or I get mocked. I don't care if people think I'm getting favorited over others."

"I do!" Bruce yells, standing. "I do, Clark. I don't want you to have to go through that and I don't want to be the reason why."

Clark stands as well. "You don't get to tell me what _I_ decide to go through in my life. You can't control that Bruce. I know you desperately try to, but you can't control everything." He grabs a hold of Bruce's hands but Bruce pulls them away. Clark frowns. "Let me decide what happens in my life and what I put myself through, not you. It's not your place."

Bruce crosses his arms and looks away defiantly. "Well this taking it slow thing is off to a great start, isn't it?"

"Don't be like that," Clark says and Bruce can hear the frown in his voice. "Bruce…"

At that moment in time, Dick finds it a great moment to walk into the kitchen. He doesn't look at any of them and heads straight to the refrigerator, pulling out a gallon of milk. He then grabs a glass and pours some milk into it, all the while ignoring all of them. Bruce watches him closely, feeling his chest constrict and the pull of the broken bond between them. The feeling makes him nauseous. "Dick?" Dick doesn't acknowledge him and starts to leave the room. "Dick can we talk?"

He stops in his tracks, one finger tapping the glass in his hand. "I'm going back to Blüdhaven." He turns to Bruce.

Bruce's stomach drops and the threat of throwing up becomes very real. A lump forms in his throat and he tries to swallow it to no avail. "Can't we talk first?"

Dick's eyes narrow. "No, I don't want to talk to you. I have to clean up this mess. I have to talk to Kori and-and Wally. I don't have time to deal with you too."

"Are you still mad?"

Dick crosses his arms, the milk in the glass sloshing dangerously. "What do you think? You hid something very important, Bruce. Once again you tried to control everything instead of letting _me_ decide what happens in my life. So yeah, Bruce, I'm still royally pissed at you and Wally." He then turns and begins leaving again. "Don't expect me back for a while."

There's a growing pain in his chest that he knows is from the broken bond but it makes his eyes sting and his stomach do somersaults. He feels the pull getting tighter and tighter until it finally breaks loose with a snap and his whole _world_ falls apart. The blinding heat of pain in his chest intensified and he has to turn to Clark in order to brace himself with a hand on the alpha's shoulder. Clark catches him as he stumbles back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to throw up." Before he knows it he is in the bathroom and bent over a toilet, emptying the little apple that he managed to eat.

Clark is rubbing at his back soothingly. "What happened back there? What was Dick talking about?"

"Fuck." Bruce sits down on the floor and Clark maneuvers them so he is sitting behind Bruce and Bruce is leaning against his chest. Clark's arms wrap around him in an embrace. "You know about the situation between him and Wally." Clark nods. "He found out about it."

"He didn't know?"

"Now before you start relating to Dick, Wally didn't want him to know and asked me not to tell him. Now Dick is pissed at me and Wally for it."

"Well-"

Bruce reaches up and behind him to cover Clark's mouth with one hand. "Don't even start." Clark mumbles something against his palms and Bruce rolls his eyes, releasing Clark's mouth. "What?"

"I just said I know where Dick is coming from."

Once again Bruce rolls his eyes. "Well the next time you and Dick are in the same predicament that me and Wally were or are in, then you can come complain to us about keeping such a thing from you. In fact, you did with our baby's gender."

"I think that's a bit different."

"Close enough to the same."

"No it's not. There's a huge difference between keeping a pregnancy from someone and keeping the gender of the baby from someone."

"Oh really?" Bruce twists to look Clark in the eyes, glare set in place. "They're both pretty big secrets, Clark."

"The gender of the baby is not nearly as big as an actual baby." Bruce huffs and stands, angry. Clark follows. "You can keep telling yourself that but not being told that you have a baby hurts, Bruce."

"Well, I am so sorry that Wally is terrified to actually have a baby and didn't want even more stress when the whole thing would inevitably blow up in his face when Dick found out," Bruce yells and regrets it immediately when his jaw starts radiating pain. He lifts a hand to his sore jaw and moves it about to help relieve the pain.

Clark is holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Okay, I can't understand what it feels like but-" His eyebrows furrow. "Are you okay?"

"M'fine."

Clark takes a step towards him and reaches out to remove his hand from his jaw. Clark's eyes squint and Bruce knows he is x-raying him. When he finishes, he looks Bruce in the eyes. "You know, I saw the bruise last night and ignored it then and tried to ignore it all this morning but I think I'm starting to put some pieces together. Did Dick do that?" Bruce doesn't answer him which is answer enough for Clark. "I was hoping you just fell or something." Bruce can see the anger in his eyes and the possessiveness. "When?"

"Yesterday after Dick found out about Wally's baby. Right after you left." Clark's hand clenches and Bruce grabs a hold of it. "It's okay, Clark, it's not like he hasn't punched me before."

"But you're pregnant this time."

Bruce shrugs. "So? A little punch doesn't put the baby at risk… depending on where you're standing at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bruce can practically see the alarm bells going off in Clark's head.

Bruce shifts on his feet. "By the Grandfather clock heading down into the cave."

"With it open?" Bruce bites his bottom lip and nods. The red hot fury in Clark's eyes as they narrow alarms Bruce. His lips pull back in a snarl and Bruce realizes his mistake. He should have never told Clark the baby had been put in danger. Before he can stop the alpha, he is gone in a rush of air.

Adrenaline pumps through Bruce's veins as he chases after Clark. "Clark stop!" he calls, not even sure if Clark can hear through his rage. The first place he looks is Dick's room and he is glad he did because he comes to the scene of a battle, with Dick scrambling to his side table to dig something out of it. He reaches it just in time to pull whatever he needs out as Clark grabs a hold of him by the neck and forces him down onto his knees with a vicious growl, submitting Dick against his will. "Stop!"

He rushes up to the two but doesn't get very far before he is stumbling to the ground, stabbing pain pulsing in his stomach. He crumbles into himself, clutching his stomach with a groan and squeezing his eyes shut tight as he tries to breathe through it. When he forces his eyes open to look at what is happening, he sees a surprising image in front of him. Clark's eyes are wide with shock as he suddenly lets go of Dick's neck, lurching backwards and falling to his knees with a pained cry. He too crumbles into himself, clutching at his side as convulsions pulse through his body. Dick is breathing heavily and in his hand is a palmed sized rock of Kryptonite. Bruce didn't even know he had it.

Bruce tries to get up but the shooting pain in his stomach prevents him. But it turns out there was no need for his intervention as someone else does. The Kryptonite is violently grabbed out of Dick's hand and thrown out of the room before Dick is grabbed by the neck again and pinned to his bed. Jason growls loudly at the beta, getting into his face and snarling with all his teeth showing. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Get off me!" Dick struggles in the alpha's grasp but Jason has more muscle than Dick and so is stronger. "I was defending myself!"

"With Bruce in the room?" Jason growls, one finger pointing at where Bruce is currently still on the ground.

Dick melts and his eyes meet Bruce's. "I didn't…" He shakes his head in disbelief. "I didn't know he was there."

Jason growls at him again and pushes further into the bed. Dick's hands come up and wrap around the wrist of the hand Jason is holding him down with. Clark is struggling to his feet and Bruce can feel the pain starting to ebb away now. Clark walks over to him on unstable feet and helps him up. "Are you okay?" Bruce nods, making sure to not let go of Clark. He feels like throwing up again and he is now very lightheaded. Clark turns back to Dick but doesn't leave Bruce's side. "You almost pushed him down the damn stairs!"

"You what?" Jason asks, his anger rising and his hand tightens the slightest bit. Not tight enough to cut Dick's air off, however. "When?"

"I… I don't know, when I confronted him about something I guess."

"You guess?" Jason bares his teeth at Dick more. "That's not good enough Dick."

"It's when he punched him," Clark fills in, moving a hand to Bruce's shoulder, most likely feeling how unstable Bruce is on his feet. Bruce can tell Clark is feeling much better now so he can't help but wonder why he isn't.

"Look, I didn't mean for him to almost fall down the stairs."

Clark shows his teeth and growls, "You could have killed our baby."

"I know," Dick shouts. "I know, okay, and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for that to happen."

"What the hell are you punching a pregnant person for anyways?" Jason asks.

"He kept something from me."

"Because he was asked too," Clark says, glaring at the beta dangerously. "I might not agree with it, Dick, because, trust me, I know where you are coming from but I would _never_ punch him let alone endangered my baby."

Dick squirms against Jason's hold. It's not a complete submission, not when he's only on his back and not on his knees, but it's still too much of a submission to his younger brother than Dick probably likes. "Can you just… let me go, please. I really didn't mean to hurt Bruce or the baby just now." He looks at everyone in the room and Jason doesn't budge. "Come on, guys, I love the baby and I'm really, really sorry."

Jason looks at Bruce for directions and Bruce frowns, feeling his heart break. "Let him go." He then turns away and slowly leaves the room, one hand on his stomach, a dull pain still being there. Clark follows him out and Bruce hears one last growl from Jason before he too leaves, slamming the door behind him. Clark keeps a steadying hand on his arm and helps guide him back to his room where Bruce then sits on his bed with a heavy sigh.

Clark looks at him in worry, frown prominent on his face. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the doctors?"

"I'm fine." Bruce rubs his stomach. "Can you just… check?"

Clark nods and kneels down in front of him, squinting his eyes. "I still don't know what I'm looking for."

Bruce closes his eyes and leans his head back. "It just hurts."

"Are you sure you don't want me to bring you to the hospital?"

"I'm sure." He looks back down at Clark. "Besides, what am I supposed to tell them? I had an encounter with Kryptonite and that's why I'm in pain?" Bruce shakes his head as Clark frowns more. "Let's just see if it goes away."

"Do you want to lie down?" Bruce nods and Clark helps him to lie down on his side above the blankets.

Bruce catches his wrist as Clark pulls away. "Clark? Will you lie down with me?" Clark studies him. "Just as friends." Clark gives him the tiniest smile and then floats over him to lie down on the other side. He lies down on his side as well and scoots up next to Bruce, wrapping his arms around him and settling his hands on Bruce's baby bump. He then rests his chin on Bruce's shoulder. They stay there for the rest of the morning, not saying a word.

Clark never does make it to work.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

 **A/N: Sorry this is late. I was exhausted yesterday and had a really bad headache and so wasn't able to finish this in time.**

That evening, Bruce sits in the lounge with his head in his hands. His stomach is still slightly painful but he tries to ignore it, hoping it will go away soon. He also has a headache but that is a little easier to ignore than his stomach. Bruce takes a sip of the tea that Alfred had brought him a little earlier, the beta not having a clue about what happened this morning or about Dick punching him. He wants it to stay that way, especially since Dick hasn't been out of his room since the confrontation and Alfred is the only one that has been going in and out of it. According to Alfred, Dick is claiming to not feel well and is resting. Bruce is fine with that since he doesn't really want to see Dick right now anyways.

He had called Oliver about a half hour ago, asking the alpha to come over so they can talk. He's not looking forward to having it, knowing it will break Oliver's heart. He kind of wishes Clark was here instead of in Metropolis dealing with an attack by Livewire and Toyman. But Bruce also knows that if Clark was here, it would only make the situation worse seeing as both Oliver and Clark are alphas. They would most likely start fighting, each trying to dominate the other and the last thing Bruce wants to do is have to use Kryptonite again. Twice during the pregnancy is enough.

Bruce rubs at his forehead, wishing his headache would go away. He's sure it's from stress and will go away once he gets the chance to meditate. He hasn't meditated in so long that he is overdue to do so. He should have been doing it all along during this pregnancy but so much has been going on lately that it has just slipped his mind. If his stomach feels better later, however, then he will do it then instead of putting it off even more. It could do him and the baby some good to relax for once.

Bruce yawns, feeling tired. He draws his arms into his side a bit, feeling slightly chilly as well. There's a distant knock and then footsteps coming his way and when he looks up, Oliver is standing there with Alfred by his side. "Mister Queen, Sir."

Bruce slowly stands, holding back on a grimace from the pain. "Thank you for coming, Ollie."

Oliver doesn't enter the room any more than he already has, looking defiant and as if he is ready to defend himself. "Look, if this is about you being mad that I told Clark about-"

"I'm not mad," Bruce says, cutting Oliver off. Oliver's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "I was at first but then… then Clark and I talked and came to an understanding." Oliver doesn't say anything and he doesn't meet Bruce's eyes, instead staring down at the floor. "Oliver…" He's not good at this. He has never needed to break up with someone before because he's never been in a serious relationship. Normally, he would just not call the person back and they both would go their separate ways. But this is Oliver, someone he's known for practically his whole life, and Oliver was supposed to be a serious relationship for Bruce. Bruce sighs and takes a hesitant step towards the alpha. "Oliver, listen, I'm really sorry but we can't do this anymore; the dating and trying to be mates. It's not… it's not working out."

By now Oliver is looking at him and he looks hurt with his mouth in a frown and his eyes shining. "You and Clark?"

Bruce takes another step towards him, ignoring the pain it causes. "I'm really sorry Ollie."

Oliver's frown intensifies and he nods minutely. "I guess I did have something to worry about after all."

"I tried, Ollie, I really did and I really wanted to fall in love with you but… I couldn't do it."

"Because you love Clark."

"Yes."

Again, Oliver nods, tearing his eyes away from Bruce's and back to the floor. "Just like Clark loves you."

"So he claims."

"Why… why did you say we could be mates then?" His eyes travel back to Bruce. "Were you just using me?"

"No!" Bruce says quickly. "No, not… not at first. I was trying to move on Ollie, from Clark. I didn't believe he actually loved me."

"I told you he did." Bruce ignores how Oliver's voice cracks. "I told you he did and you told me I had nothing to worry about."

Bruce hangs his head. "I know."

"You used me," Oliver growls. Bruce doesn't try to deny it again, not seeing the point. "You used me and were going to do it even more by trapping me in some kind of arrangement where the world believes I'm the sire to your baby."

"Ollie-"

"Are you and Clark mates now?"

Bruce shakes his head, looking back up. "No. We decided to take it slow."

Oliver's lips purse in anger. "Slow. But it's your end goal, right?" Bruce nods and Oliver shakes his head, rubbing a hand down his face. "I saw this coming and I was still too much of an idiot to not try and win you over." He starts pacing around the room, shaking his head and laughing bitterly. "What was I even thinking? Trying to compete with Superman."

Bruce approaches him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Ollie-"

"No," Oliver says, shrugging his hand away. "No, It's my fault for believing I could be your mate.

"No it's not, Ollie. I strung you along and made you believe you had a chance and I really thought you did but…"

"But I really don't."

"I'm sorry Ollie."

"So you keep saying." Oliver looks to the floor again, rubbing at his eyes with his thumbs. Bruce wonders if he is crying but doesn't ask. He doesn't want to embarrass Oliver. "So this is really it, huh?" Bruce nods and so does Oliver. "I guess it's better that we end it now instead of waiting until after you were going to let me bite you." He looks up. "Is that why you wouldn't let me knot you? Because of Clark?"

"I wouldn't let you knot me because I wanted to love you first. Same with the bite."

"But recently you were going to let me even if you didn't."

"Yes, because I needed you to agree to me telling the board you are the sire. And yes, that's when I started to use you and-"

"You're sorry?" Oliver frowns, shaking his head in disbelief. "Right, well, I already knew you were using me for that but I at least thought I had made some progress with you." He shoves his hands into his pockets. "So, what are you going to tell the board now?"

Bruce shrugs, taking the diversion in the conversation. "I don't know. Clark wants me to tell them that it's him…"

"But you can't do that because he's Superman."

"And a number of other reasons. I'm going to have to come up with something soon, though. They aren't going to wait forever." He sighs. "Ollie?" Oliver looks at him, still looking hurt but also friendly. "I don't think I'm going to be your business partner for much longer."

"Look Bruce," he takes a step towards Bruce, "I'm hurt and I'm pissed but we've been friends a lot longer than we tried to do this whole mate thing and I don't want that to be affected just because we couldn't make it work."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ollie, but that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." He places a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You'll figure something out, Bruce, you always do." Oliver shrugs. "And if you need any help then just let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"You would do that still?"

Oliver smiles at him, small and still hurt filled. "Like I said, Bruce, I still want to be your friend. That doesn't change." He sighs. "However, I am going to go back to Star City. There's not really any reason for me to stay here anymore." He gives Bruce's shoulder a few pats. "Plus, I need time to myself to wallow in self-pity now that I'm single again." He gives Bruce a flirty smile and then turns to leave. "See you later Bruce. Let me know if you need help and if you don't, let me know what you do to keep your company. Knowing you, it'll probably be good."

Bruce watches him leave and as soon as he is gone, he sits down on the couch heavily, one hand on his aching stomach. He's begun to shiver and wants to start a fire but it hurts to move so he doesn't. The conversation between him and Oliver went better than he had expected. It doesn't stop him from feeling guilty, though, and he hangs his head. He never wanted to hurt Oliver and he really did want to fall in love with him. But his love for Clark just never wavered and he couldn't get past it no matter how hard he tried. The outcome of that is Oliver hurt, angry, and going back to Star City… all because of him.

A hand is placed gently on his shoulder and Bruce looks up. Clark is smiling softly down at him. "You okay?"

"How long have you been back?"

Clark rounds the couch and sits down next to him. Bruce resists the urge to get closer, enjoying the heat that radiates off Clark. "A few minutes now. I figured I would wait until Oliver left."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Yeah, I didn't think getting into a fight with him would be the best thing." Bruce nods and Clark scrutinizes him. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Are you okay?" Bruce knows he's asking because of the Kryptonite.

He nods. "Yeah."

"Has the pain gone away?" Bruce almost says that it has due to not wanting to make Clark worry but then his own worry spikes and his heartrate speeds up. Clark must have been listening because his eyebrows furrow in concern and Bruce shakes his head no. "Is it bad?" Bruce nods and shifts slightly, groaning lowly at the pain. Clark's hand falls onto his back and he rubs circles there. His other hand comes up to his forehead, pressing his palm to it. "You're a little hot. Should I bring you to the hospital?"

"No, I already told you I can't tell them about the Kryptonite."

"But the baby, Bruce."

Bruce sighs, shifting into a more comfortable position that just happens to be slightly closer to Clark. "I'm sure she's fine. It's just my body reacting to the Kryptonite."

"Bruce, I know what kind of reactions Kryptonite exposure has and how long it normally lasts. You shouldn't be in pain anymore."

Bruce closes his eyes and groans lowly again. "I just want to go to my bed and sleep a little. I'll be fine in the morning, Clark."

Clark doesn't look convinced but he gets up, pulling Bruce along with him. "Let me help you." He doesn't carry him but be does sling an arm over his shoulder and slowly helps Bruce to his room, lying him down on the bed gingerly. He wipes a hand along Bruce's forehead. "Should I get Alfred to bring you some tea?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I'm just tired and want to sleep."

Clark gives him a sympathetic smile. "Okay." He sits down on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to stay here. Keep an eye on you. If you get too much worse Bruce, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Bruce shakes his head again. "No, no."

"Yes, Bruce. This is a Kryptonian human hybrid baby we're talking about, Bruce. Besides Kon who was grown in a tube, we have no idea what effect it has on a human body or what Kryptonite exposure could do. I'm not taking that risk."

Bruce sighs into his pillow, feeling sleep pulling him under. "Fine… then call… Leslie… call Leslie." Clark nods and grabs Bruce's cellphone off his side table, dialing Leslie's number. It's not even answered before Bruce falls asleep, succumbing to his exhaustion.

 **A/N: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It feels like it's lacking… :/**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Bruce wakes in the middle of Leslie checking him with a stethoscope. He's trembling uncontrollably and feels very cold. "Leslie?" He tries to sit up but Leslie pushes him back down onto the bed.

"Stay still Bruce. I'm still trying to get your vitals." She takes the stethoscope away and sets it down on the nightstand. She then sticks a thermometer into his mouth, holding it there until it beeps. She looks at the temperature display and shakes her head. "You have a fever Bruce. 101 degrees. That's not good Bruce."

"What effect does a fever have on a baby?"

"Nothing good," Leslie says. "Though the risks are lower in your second trimester than in your first so you have that going for you. What is concerning me is _why_ you have the fever. You have no other cold or flu symptoms. Clark told me you were exposed to Kryptonite?"

Bruce nods. "Yes but it's the second time I have. I didn't have such a bad reaction to it the first time."

Leslie turns to Clark. "I can't do much here without the proper equipment. I need you to look at her and listen to her heartbeat to make sure everything is okay."

"What am I looking for?" Clark asks as his eyes squint, indicating that he is using his x-ray vision.

"Anything out of the norm."

"She looks fine but…" Clark turns his head slightly, ear pointing in the direction of Bruce. "Her heartbeat sounds a little slow." He straightens. "I mean, slower than usual."

"What does that mean?" Bruce's own heartbeat speeds up in his chest at hearing that. He finally sits up, one hand on his stomach as sharp pain shoots through it.

Leslie's lips thin and she stands there in silence, deep in thought. "Clark, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Clark nods and they start to make their way out of the room. "W-w-wait, Leslie why can't you talk to him in here?"

She looks back at him. "It's okay Bruce, you just rest. I need to talk to Clark about a few things." With that, they both disappear out of the room and Bruce is left in his bed confused.

He tries to get up off the bed, the pain in his stomach making it worse. He stumbles over to the door and presses his ear to it but he can't hear anything. When Bruce opens it, no one is there. They must have gone somewhere in which Bruce wouldn't be able to eavesdrop. He's feeling lightheaded so he keeps a hand on the wall as he starts to walk down the hall. "Clark?" Bruce starts to breathe heavily with the exertion of moving and another wave of pain courses through him. He groans with it as he stops walking, leaning heavily on the wall. "Clark?" He can feel a slight dampness between his legs and he's afraid to check what it is, afraid that it will be blood. With a shaky hand, he reaches down anyways and almost throws up when his fingertips come back red. Panic rises in his chest. "Clark!" As he takes another step, the room starts to spin and he loses his balance, collapsing to the floor.

Bruce doesn't know how long he lies there unconscious but the next time he is opening his eyes it's to Clark's face. "Bruce?"

"Clark?"

"What are you doing out here?" Clark's hands are everywhere on Bruce, stroking his face and side and leg. "Leslie and I went to get you and you were gone."

Bruce looks beyond Clark and at Leslie as Clark helps him to sit up. "Why did you have to leave the room to talk to Clark? Why couldn't I hear?"

Leslie's face contorts into confusion and Clark answers his question with another question. "What are you talking about?"

Bruce looks back at Clark. "Leslie was checking me over and then she went to talk to you alone. What else would I be talking about?"

Clark is shaking his head. "Bruce, the whole time Leslie was examining you you were asleep. We just left to go set up the solar bed down in the cave."

"No, no." Bruce cups Clark's face. "I was awake and she took my temperature. It was 101 degrees."

"Bruce," Leslie starts from behind Clark. "You have a 103 fever."

Bruce stares at the two of them and his finally land on Clark. "Hallucinating."

Clark nods and then picks him up, cradling Bruce to his chest. "We need to get you to the solar bed."

Leslie follows along as Clark carries him down to the cave and over to the bed. Bruce stops him from setting him down on it, however. "Wait Clark. If you put me in that bed under that much radiation, won't it be harmful to me?"

"We lowered the radiation as much as possible Bruce," Leslie informs him. "It'll still be dangerous to you but lesser than if we kept it at the level Clark needs."

"Great," Bruce starts sarcastically. "Skin cancer in my future."

"Bruce." Bruce looks up at Clark. "I know it's risky but we have to do this. It's the only way."

"Only way for what Clark?"

Clark's lips thin and his face softens into grief. "To save our daughter. She's dying Bruce."

"What!"

"Your body is reacting negatively to her own reaction to the Kryptonite," Clark says. "We aren't sure why this time it's affecting her like this and not the other time but Leslie thinks it's because she's not yet fully developed. Plus, the Kryptonite Dick used was a lot bigger than the ring that you used. Putting you in the solar bed is the only thing she could think of to save her."

"And me?"

Clark stares at. "I… I don't know. We don't know. We're going to cover most of your body to protect you from the rays but your stomach will have to be exposed."

Bruce closes his eyes, feels the pain in his stomach, and then opens them again. He nods. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Put me in it."

Clark nods and lays him down onto the bed. Leslie comes over and places lead coverings over him. Once he is covered and his shirt lifted to expose his stomach, she lathers something onto his stomach. He gives her a questioning look. "Sunscreen. It'll allow some of the radiation to get through but protect you a little more as well." She then turns on the machine.

Clark grabs a hold of his hand, squeezing it. "You're probably going to have a nasty sunburn later."

Bruce chuckles. "It's worth it if it's for her."

Clark smiles at him and places is other hand on Bruce's forehead. He has begun to sweat but Clark doesn't seem to mind the moister found there. "Yeah it is, isn't it? We would do anything for a daughter, wouldn't we?"

Bruce nods. "She's our child Clark. Of course, we would. I would do anything for any of my children. Including Dick." Clark looks away angrily. "Don't be too angry at him."

"Don't be too angry?" He looks back at Bruce. "Bruce he's the reason this is happening. He could be the cause of us losing our baby."

"He didn't mean Clark. He didn't know this was going to happen. He was just defending himself."

"I don't care Bruce. How do you think he would feel if someone did something to Wally to threaten his baby? I have every right to be angry at him. In fact, why aren't you angrier?"

"I am angry and I'm not saying don't be." Bruce shrugs. "I'm just saying give him a little slack. Besides, he said he didn't know I was there."

Clark lets go of his hand and crosses his arms. "Even if he didn't know you were there, he still used Kryptonite against me."

"So you're going to take the personal route? Clark you're Kryptonian. How else was he supposed to defend himself? Even if he was an alpha he wouldn't be able to fight you. It's no different than me using it on you."

Clark's face falls and softens into pure love. "You're different."

Bruce sighs, feeling tired. "Oh Clark." He holds out his hand and Clark eyes it before taking it. "I love you too."

Clark smiles at him. "What happened to slow?"

Bruce smiles back at him. "We're still going slow but we also know we love each other." Bruce shrugs. "Don't expect to hear me say to you again though until we're mates."

Clark's smile widens. "Does that mean I can expect you to say it all the time when we start being a couple?"

"I dug myself into that one, didn't I?" Clark nods happily and Bruce chuckles. When they settle, he says, "Seriously Clark, don't be too hard Dick."

Clark sighs. "I'll try. Let's just focus on you and our daughter getting better for now."

Bruce nods in agreement, deciding to drop the subject. "I think I'm going to sleep."

Leslie walks up beside him. "Resting would be a very good idea, Bruce. Here." She places some pills in his unoccupied hand. "Tylenol for the fever." He takes them, taking a sip of the water that she hands him to get them down.

After, he settles into the solar bed. "How long do I have to stay under here?"

"We're not sure. Clark will be checking on the baby every half hour. Once I deem her healed and ready to not be under the radiation, then you can get off."

"And you're positive this will save her?" Bruce asks her and he's disheartened when she shakes her head.

"There is no guarantee Bruce." She pats his shoulder and walks a few paces away to let Bruce and Clark have some alone time.

Clark squeezes his hand once more. "Get some rest Bruce."

"You'll be here when I wake?"

Clark smiles at him. "Of course. I would never leave you." He brushes a hand across Bruce's forehead. He then leans forward and kisses him on the forehead as well. "Sleep well, Bruce. When you wake up, this will be all over and our baby will be okay."

Bruce nods and closes his eyes, welcoming sleep. "I hope."

 **A/N: A short chapter but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

 **A/N: Late because yesterday I couldn't be around. Had to be somewhere important. Please enjoy!**

Bruce wakes up in his bed and he's a bit confused because the last he remembers he was lying in the solar bed. He wonders if he had dreamt the whole thing. Reaching down, Bruce pulls the covers back and then lifts his silky pajama top up. His stomach is all red and it stings when he touches it. He's burnt there indicating that it wasn't a dream.

Carefully, he gets up off the bed. Besides his skin burning on his stomach, there is no other pains from what he can feel. He pads out of the room and makes his way downstairs. "Clark?" he says as he takes the last step. Bruce looks around but doesn't see anyone. The Manor is quiet and still. He can see from the window that it is early morning, the sun having just peaked the horizon. He decides to see if Alfred is around and so he goes to the kitchen. Instead of Alfred, however, sitting at the island is Clark who is talking on his cellphone.

"Yes, Ma I will." There's a pause. "Okay. I love you too." Clark hangs up the phone and sighs and rests his forehead on the palm of the hand that is unoccupied.

Bruce approaches. "Everything okay?"

Clark startles which is surprising to Bruce since he would have thought Clark would hear him. Clark lifts his head and looks over at Bruce, eyes red from what Bruce assumes is crying. Seeing it worries Bruce. "You're up."

"And the baby?" Bruce asks, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Clark sniffles. "She's fine." Clark wipes at his eyes with the hand that isn't holding the cellphone. "Leslie said that she seems to have made a full recovery."

Bruce sighs in relief, feeling his anxiety lessen significantly. He's glad that their daughter is okay now. He doesn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. Bruce places a hand on Clark's back, rubbing soothing circles. "That's really good." He moves his hand up to the back of Clark's neck, messaging the muscle there. "What's wrong then?"

Clark shakes his head. "It all just… got to me."

Bruce sits down in the stool next to Clark. "Did you have another panic attack?"

Clark nods and Bruce looks at the alpha's cellphone. He wonders how much self-control Clark is implementing right now to not crush it. Probably a lot if his other white knuckled, clenched hand is any indication. "But you can't exactly give Superman anti-anxiety medication, can you?"

Bruce reaches over and grabs Clark's cellphone, taking it from his hand and setting it aside. Clark's hand that was holding the cellphone immediately clenches, just as tight as the other. "I can teach you some relaxation methods." He runs a hand through Clark's hair and the alpha sniffles. "It'll help." Clark nods and wipes at his face. "Are you okay right now?"

"I… I think so. I don't know." Clark takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I just got off the phone with my parents. I explained to them what was going on. Basically, I just caught them up." Bruce tucks one of Clark's unruly curls behind the alpha's ear. It doesn't stay. "So, they know you are done with Oliver, that we are taking it slow, and what just happened with the-" His breath hitches and tears start to form in his eyes.

"Deep breaths Clark. Everything is okay now." Bruce goes back to rubbing at Clark's back and helping him to breathe by mimicking it.

When Clark is finally breathing normally — or as normal as a Kryptonian that doesn't need to breathe in the first place — he wipes at his eyes again and then continues speaking. "Ma and Pa said they want to come and visit. I know they haven't called you yet about the baby. They, uh, they wanted me to work things out with you first before they talked to you themselves. But now that everything is worked between us and the fact that we almost lost our baby, they would rather come and visit."

Bruce nods. "That sounds fine. When were they thinking?"

"A couple days maybe. A week tops. They'll probably bring Kara who will then bring Barbara."

Bruce nods again. "I'll tell Alfred to be expecting them soon."

"Bruce, Leslie is concerned about your body's reaction to our baby dying." Bruce scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. "She doesn't know why your body was reacting like that. It wasn't normal."

"It's just because she is half Kryptonian Clark." Bruce shrugs. "Besides, she's fine now and I'm not planning on getting near anymore Kryptonite until she's born so there's no reason to worry anymore."

"That's what I told Leslie but she took a sample of your blood anyways. She wants to run some tests on it." Clark scratches his forehead. "She said she didn't need your permission because she's a family friend."

Bruce scoffs. "Cheeky woman, isn't she?" Bruce rests his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Well, if she wants to run some tests on my blood then fine. There's nothing to be worried about though. The baby is fine and I feel fine besides my skin stinging because of a nasty sunburn. Hey," he rubs a hand over Clark's cheek, "don't worry so much."

Clark huffs. "I would have thought you would be the one worrying considering you're you." Bruce rolls his eyes. "Bruce it's just… like I said before, we don't know how a half human, half Kryptonian baby develops in a human. We don't know side effects or anything else that could complicate it."

Bruce sighs. "I've been pregnant with this baby for almost four and half months now. If my body was going to have some sort of negative reaction to her, then it would have happened in the first couple months. I'm too far along now Clark. It was just the Kryptonite."

Clark's lips thin. "I know it was the Kryptonite but Leslie thinks there's something else as well."

"Leslie is just over worrying. You know how she is." Bruce gives Clark a reassuring smile. "Everything is fine."

Clark slowly nods. "I hope you're right, Bruce."

"I am." Bruce gets up and walks over to the cabinet with the mugs in it. "Tea?" he asks the alpha and when he gets an affirmative, he grabs two mugs. He then puts some water in the tea kettle and starts heating it up. "What kind do you want?"

"What are you having?"

"Uh…" Bruce looks at all the tea boxes he has. Alfred had stocked up on them when he found out Bruce is pregnant. "I'm going to have Rooibos tea." He pulls a tea bag out and waves it at Clark.

Clark's face scrunches. "Do you have coffee here still?"

Bruce chuckles and pulls out the container with the coffee grains in it. "You'll have to make it yourself." Clark smiles at him and gets up, grabbing the coffee grain container from him. He walks over to the coffee maker and starts to scoop some of the grains out. Bruce watches him until the tea kettle starts to scream. Shutting the oven off, he grabs it and pours it into his mug. He then grabs the honey and pours some of that in as well. By the time he has it all stirred into the tea, Clark is pouring his coffee into his mug. Still, Bruce watches him and is amused when Clark starts to pour milk and then sugar into his coffee. Bruce takes a sip of his tea. "You feeling better now?"

Clark faces him and smiles. "Yeah, I am. Thank you." He goes and sits back down on his stool and Bruce does the same. They both sit in silence for a little while before Clark starts speaking again. "When do you think you'll hold another board meeting?"

"In the next few days," Bruce says after swallowing a mouthful of tea. "After everything that just happened, I think I should take a few days to just relax. I can let you know exactly when later."

"Thanks." Clark sips his coffee. "Have you figured out what you are going to tell them yet?"

"Haven't had much time to think about it. I've been kind of busy with Wally and Dick and, oh that's right, saving our daughter by risking my own health by lying under UV radiation."

"Leslie told me to have you put some burn cream on the sunburn," Clark tells him. "She also said she thinks you'll be fine because the radiation was so low. We've turned it back up now for my setting but she did tell me to tell you to get outside more."

"Oh good, Vitamin D."

Clark chuckles. "It won't just be beneficial to you and your paleness, Mister Ghost. It'll help our daughter stay healthy and strong as well."

Bruce sighs. "I know. I kind of guessed that after this whole ordeal." Bruce smiles playfully at Clark. "But Clark, one thing. I don't think you understand how us pale people work out in the sun. It's not beneficial to us at all. We don't tan, we burn."

Clark laughs and Bruce rolls his eyes, chuckling along with him. "I guess I'll have to stock you up on some sunscreen then."

Bruce opens his mouth to retort playfully back at Clark when Kon walks into the room, smelling of Tim's heat. It's the second day since the omega has started and Bruce has been too preoccupied with Dick and the baby to go check on him yet. He's glad Kon had shown up at some point yesterday when Bruce couldn't be available. Clark squirms on the stool next to him, leaning an elbow on the counter and bringing his hand up to his nose. "Hey Mister Wayne. Hey Clark."

"Conner," Clark says and Bruce can see he is trying to not breathe.

"Conner, word of advice," Bruce starts. Kon looks over his shoulders as he grabs some snacks, most likely planning on bringing them to a waking Tim. "Don't walk into a room with another alpha when you smell of heat."

Kon's eyes snap to Clark. "Oh shit! Sorry, Clark."

Clark waves it off with his other hand. "It's okay." His pupils are already blown wide and Bruce can see Clark's throat working to swallow the excess saliva that is building up. His skin is also already flushed and if Kryptonians were to sweat, Bruce knows Clark would already have a thin sheen of it on him. Bruce bets he's already half hard as well.

"Conner, hurry and get the food and go."

Kon nods but before he can leave the room, Jason walks in. Bruce slaps his forehead and hears a thud as Clark's forehead hits the counter. Clark half groans half growls beside him. It's not good to have three alphas in one room. Not when one alpha smells like an omegas heat, the other alpha is already getting turned on by the smell, one has anger issues, and there is a pregnant omega in the mix as well.

Jason stops in the doorway and looks at all of them. His nose wrinkles and he walks past Kon to grab himself a bowl and then a box of cereal. "Fuck Kon, you reek." Clark peeks at Jason and Bruce feels bad at the way the eldest alpha is trying very hard not to pant.

Bruce watches his son carefully as he pours himself a bowl of cereal. There is no sign of Jason getting turned on or being affected by the smell of Tim's heat at all. Bruce knows Jason and Tim have a very, very thin brother bond that wouldn't be able to stop Jason from wanting to have sex with Tim if he were around Tim during his heat. But there's nothing to say that he would want to do that in the first place. Jason's pupils are not dilated, his skin is perfectly tanned and not flushed, he's not shaking or panting, and he's not sweating. He's also talking fine which would indicate that he isn't producing extra saliva filled with alpha hormones. Jason is having absolutely zero reaction from Tim's heat smell. Bruce finds this to be _very_ interesting. It would mean Jason is solely interested in alphas and not both alphas and omegas, excluding betas for now of course.

Jason lifts the spoon of milk and cereal up to lips. "You should have gotten snacks for Tim before-" He cuts himself off, spoon gently pressed to his lips, and sniffs. His eyes snap to Clark and grow wide. The silence that follows seems to take an eternity before the spoon Jason is holding drops to the bowl, splashing milk everywhere. Jason backs up quickly. His pupils have now finally dilated and he's swallowing rapidly. "Fuck!" he yells and his entire face turns beat red in what Bruce assumes to be embarrassment. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jason's hands slap over his nose and he ducks his head. He walks quickly out of the room.

"Jason wait, it's okay!" Bruce yells after his son but it's already too late. There will be no getting through to him now. Bruce will have to talk to him later. When he turns back to Kon and Clark, Clark's face is bright red in his own embarrassment. Bruce must admit, Clark does smell good when he is turned on and Bruce would be lying if he said he isn't having his own reaction to it. He can already feel the slick forming between his legs. "He'll be okay," he tells Clark and Clark only groans, his forehead hitting the counter top again.

Kon is staring at the two of them, one finger pointing in the direction Jason just left. "Wait he…" His finger points at Clark. Kon looks utterly confused.

Bruce shakes his head with a sigh. "It's not what you think Conner." Kon's eyebrows scrunch in puzzlement. "It doesn't matter. Take those snacks back to Tim before he goes back into full heat again." Kon nods slowly, looking at Clark suspiciously. Bruce decides to leave that up to Clark to set straight later.

Bruce turns back to Clark but doesn't touch him. It would be dangerous to touch him right now with the two of them feeling hyped up with sex hormones. "You okay?"

Clark groans again. "That was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me." Bruce chuckles, feeling bad for the alpha. "I don't want to have sex with your son Bruce, I swear. Tim is still just a kid to me."

"I know," Bruce says, trying to hold back his amused laugh. "It's just a natural reaction to the smell. This time I'm sure of it."

Clark shyly lifts his head. "You're starting to smell really good as well."

Bruce laughs and shakes his head. "Nope, we're taking it slow remember?" Bruce gets up, grabs his mug, and starts walking out of the room.

Clark calls after him. "But Bruce!"

Bruce smirks even though Clark can't see it. "Take care of it yourself, Kent!"

It doesn't take long for Clark to respond. "You're an evil man, Bruce Wayne!" Bruce throws his head back and erupts in laughter, amused and feeling happy.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

 **A/N: I didn't read this over because I needed to get it out as soon as possible. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.**

Walking down the main flight of stairs, Bruce smooths down his dress shirt, pulling on the lapels of his suit jacket to straighten it out. He's called for another meeting with the board members and he's nervous about it. He's planning on still refusing to tell them who the sire of the baby is, even if it means losing his company. He just won't allow Clark's life to be ruined because of this pregnancy. Especially since the baby wasn't planned to begin with.

He reaches the bottom step of the stairs just as Jason walks by, head lowered and hands stuffed into the alpha's pockets. Bruce catches him by the shoulder. "Jason wait." The alpha looks up at him, wary. "I think we need to talk."

"I am _not_ talking about what happened the other day with you."

"I'm not mad, if that's what you think." Bruce releases Jason's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Okay?" Jason sounds irritated. "It's not okay. Two days ago I just spent twenty minutes jacking off to the thought of Superman and then another twenty with my hand wrapped around my knot." Bruce refrains from telling Jason that he didn't need to know all that. He suspects it won't help the situation all that much. "Fuck, Bruce, I don't want to have sex with Clark."

"I know. It was just a natural reaction."

"Natural?" Jason throws his hands up and walks away. Bruce follows, one hand on his stomach. "Natural would have been getting turned on by Tim's heat smell all over Kon. Not fucking Superman getting horny."

"Jason, it's okay to like another alpha even as an alpha yourself."

"I know!" Jason yells, turning to face Bruce. "I accept that I am gay, have for quite a while now, but that's not the point."

Bruce watches his second eldest son. He tries to read the emotions on the alpha's face but Jason is just as good at hiding them as Bruce is. "Is it Roy? Is he still not talking to you?"

Jason rolls his eyes. "What do you think Old Man?" Jason sighs. "Look, I don't want to talk to you about this in the middle of the damn room where anyone could hear."

"Fine, I'll drop it for now but Jason, I want you to promise me that we'll talk about it later."

"Why are you so concerned?" Jason asks, looking agitated and suspicious. "You've never been concerned before."

"Because recently I've realized that I need to stop dictating everyone's emotions and actually listen to what they feel." Jason's lips thin and after a moment, he nods. The alpha must realize that Bruce is talking about Clark, that Clark is the one who taught him that, the hard way. "And I think _both of us_ need to learn to actually tell someone what we're feeling instead of keeping it inside."

Jason's eyes scan his body, resting on Bruce's stomach. "You know, sometimes I wish I could have that." The alpha gestures to Bruce's stomach. "Not necessarily being pregnant but having a mate that could get pregnant." Bruce isn't sure what to say to that. He had never expected such a confession from Jason. Jason's lips pull up into a half smile. "I guess that's just not for me."

"There's other ways to have a family Jason."

Jason nods. The alpha's eyes are still trained on Bruce stomach. "Even Dick got to get someone pregnant and it's supposed to be harder for him." Jason's eyes move to Bruce's. "I know there are other ways Old Man. It's just how I… feel sometimes." Jason shrugs. "I thought I would get some practice in if we're going to talk later."

Jason nods, turns, and begins to walk away. "Jason." Jason stops but doesn't turn around. "Thanks." The alpha stands there in silence for a few seconds before removing one hand from the pocket, and saluting Bruce. Bruce watches him walk away. A small smile graces Bruce's face and he pets his stomach, tilting his head down to talk to his baby. "What do you think? Think Jason is going to be a good big brother?" He pauses. "I think so too." Dick flashes in Bruce's head and he sighs heavily. "Yeah I know, I still have to talk to him." With a deep breath, Bruce heads outside. "That will be later." He can imagine what his daughter would tell him to that and Bruce decides to roll with it. "What do you mean I'm avoiding him? You're not even out yet, little one. You don't get to tell me that." He chuckles and meets Alfred out front. The butler opens the limo door.

"What is so funny, Master Bruce?"

"I was having an imaginary conversation with my daughter." Alfred raises an eyebrow. "I basically told her to shut up."

"Yes, well, that does sound like you Sir."

"Very funny Alfred."

"I thought so." Alfred shuts the door. It doesn't take long to get to the Wayne Enterprises building. "Would you like to be dropped off out back again Sir?"

"Yes Alfred. Thank you." When the limo stops out back, Bruce's nerves flare up again. Alfred opens the door and Bruce gets out of the vehicle. Taking a deep breath, he goes up to the conference room. Once again, everyone is already there, including Gloria Michal and Gilbert Coleman. "Ladies, gentlemen. Mister Coleman, I'm glad to see your nose heeled up nicely."

"Why you little-" Gloria puts a hand on Gilbert's shoulder, holding the man back. "Fucking omegas," Gilbert mumbles under his breath.

"I'm happy to see all of you were able to come today and at short notice as well."

"Get to the point Brucie," Gloria says.

Bruce takes a deep breath. "I called you all here to discuss the matter of the sire to my baby."

Gilbert smiles smugly. "Are you finally ready to tell us who it is Omega?"

Bruce swallows and looks the alpha dead in the eyes. "No."

Gilbert stands with a snarl. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm not telling a single one of you who the sire to my baby is."

Bruce doesn't expect the backhand to his cheek. His head twists with the force and one of his hands goes to the stinging flesh automatically. The room descends into silence. Gilbert gets closer to him. "You little piece of omega shit. I don't care if you are pregnant." Gilbert grabs him around the neck and pushes back, causing Bruce to stumble backwards. The alpha's fingers squeeze around his trachea. "I will force you to tell us who that fucking sire is if it's the last thing I do." Bruce could hit Gilbert. He could knock the alpha out with a single punch. He doesn't. He can't give himself away. Punching him once before was enough. "And I don't care if I have to do it physically."

There's a tap at the window and when everyone turns their heads to look, Superman is flying there. Clark has his eyes narrowed. He doesn't look happy. Gilbert lets Bruce's neck go immediately, backing up to his spot at the conference table. Bruce makes a show of coughing even though he doesn't have to. Another board member opens the window, and Superman flies in, landing softly next to Bruce. Bruce brings a hand to his neck, rubbing, pretending it's sore. Gilbert wasn't strong enough to hurt him, even as an alpha. The alpha's age is working against him. But Bruce wants to make this look good for whatever Clark has planned.

"Is everything okay here Bruce?" Superman asks and Bruce's ears perk at Clark using his name.

He straightens himself out with one last cough, addressing Superman. "Everything was fine until I was attacked."

Clark's eyebrows furrow. Bruce gets suspicious as to why Clark is here. "Why would this gentleman attack you?"

Bruce smiles at him, all Brucie. "I'm refusing to tell them who the sire of my baby is."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Bruce." Realization sparks in Bruce. Clark is continuing before he can stop the alpha. "You can tell them I'm the sire."

If Bruce thought the room was silent when Gilbert backhanded him, the room is even more silent. Gilbert's eyes widen and the alpha looks down at his hand, the one that was wrapped around Bruce's neck. Bruce forces himself to not show any emotions on his face. "I thought you would want me to keep it a _secret_ Superman," he grits out.

Clark smiles at him, smug and knowing. "Oh well, I wouldn't want you not telling them to get you into trouble." Clark faces the group of board directors. "Besides, they won't tell anyone, right?" Every single alpha, including Gilbert and Gloria, quickly nod their heads. "See," Clark turns back to Bruce. "All settled." Back to the board directors. "Now if you would please excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to my mate in private." Clark ushers Bruce towards the door. Bruce goes, fuming. Clark stops at Gilbert. "Oh, and if you ever hurt him again," the alpha turns a smile that is anything but, onto Gilbert, "you'll have to deal with me." Gilbert swallows hard, nodding vigorously. Clark nods, satisfied, and leads Bruce out of the room and to his office.

As soon as the office door is shut, Bruce whirls to him. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of saving your company."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No, I'm pretty sure my mind is intact."

Bruce continues to fume. "Well it must not be because that was pretty stupid, Clark!"

"How?" Clark walks to the desk and perches on the edge. "Because as I see it, it's a win win situation. You get to keep your company and who the sire is to our baby doesn't get out to the public."

"Oh, you really believe that?" Bruce asks angrily.

"I do." Clark crosses his arms. "None of those board members are stupid enough to go around telling people Superman is the sire to Brucie Wayne's baby."

Bruce copies Clark, crossing his arms. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Because their businessmen. None of them want to ruin their reputation by going against Superman. If even a single one of them leaks who the sire to our baby is, then they've got Superman coming after them." Clark shrugs. "Who do you think the public would believe? Some rich asshole or Superman?" Clark shoots Bruce a smug smile. "I could _ruin_ them."

Bruce studies Clark, still feeling angry. "I would have liked to have been consulted first."

"You would have just told me no." Clark throws his hands out. "What would you have had me do, Bruce? You weren't going to tell them Clark Kent is the sire and I wasn't about to let you lose your company, legally or illegally." The alpha shrugs again. "Besides, that guy was pissing me off."

"I could have taken him."

"But you wouldn't have."

Bruce watches Clark who is looking at the carpeting. He sighs. "Okay, fine, you're right." Clark looks up, proud. "Don't let it go to your head."

"I won't." Clark pushes off the desk and approaches Bruce. "I just like hearing you say that I'm right. Say it again."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on."

Bruce turns away from him, not being able to hold back his smile. "No Clark."

"With sugar on top?"

Bruce rolls his eyes and looks over his shoulder at the alpha. "You were right." Bruce loves Clark's earsplitting smile. He sighs again. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yep."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Now who is evil." Clark smiles at him. "Thank you for helping me keep my company. Even though I still think it was a stupid idea."

Clark chuckles, shaking his head. "You just couldn't help yourself."

"Nope." Bruce chuckles with Clark.

When calmed, Clark's smile morphs from playful to loving. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay. A little tired." Clark frowns in concern. "It's nothing to worry about Clark. Being tired is expected with a pregnancy and our little girl isn't getting any smaller."

"Have you talked to Dick?"

"No but it's on the agenda."

"I want to be there when you do."

Bruce holds up a finger. He walks over to his desk chair and sits. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I want to be there anyway." Clark sits in one of the chairs that are in the office. "Come on Bruce, I won't do anything to him."

"That's what you think."

"Really? Bruce, besides you, I have the best self-control out of everyone on the planet."

"Except when it comes to your alpha instincts." Bruce sits back and crosses his arms. "I'll think about it Clark."

Clark nods, accepting defeat for now. "My parents called. They want to come up three days from now. I'm going to arrange for them to stay in Metropolis."

"Don't be silly, Clark. They can stay at the Manor. I'll have Alfred arrange everything, including paying the flight cost."

Clark smiles small at him. "You don't have to do that."

Bruce smiles in return. "I know I don't but I want to. If we're going to make this work between us, we both have to be all in."

Clark's smile grows. "Thank you."

Bruce sighs. "I just hope I can clear everything up with Dick by then." Clark says nothing to this and so Bruce drops it, not wanting to anger Clark by talking too much about Dick. "Do you think they'll disapprove?"

"Of you?"

"I'm no Lois Lane."

"Don't worry. I talked to them in length about what happened between you and I. They also know how I feel about you so I think you'll be okay." Clark reassures him.

Bruce really hopes so.

 **A/N: Wednesday 10:00 pm EDT (6:00 pm PDT), I'll be posting my story for the SuperBat Big Bang. Keep an eye out for it if you want to read it! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Bruce takes a deep breath, standing by Dick's door. He swallows thickly, raising his hand to knock. Clark had basically demanded that Bruce go and talk to the beta, claiming that he wanted Bruce and Dick to talk it out before the alpha's parents got in from the airport. Clark had also begged him to be there when he did talk to the beta but Bruce had refused, ushering Clark out of the Manor to meet his parents, Kara, and Barbara at the airport. Now Bruce is at Dick's door, trying to conjure up the courage to knock.

With another deep breath, he lands his knuckles on the wooden door three times. He waits but no reply comes. He knocks again and waits some more but still, there is no reply. Bruce opens the door slowly, peering inside. "Dick?"

The room is dark with the shades pulled closed so no sunlight can make it through. The bed is made and the pillows are neatly placed atop the covers. Alfred would be proud. Bruce steps into the room more and looks around. "Dick?" The closet doors are open and so he heads to that first. Half the clothes are gone and a sinking feeling forms in Bruce's chest. He goes to the dresser next, opening every single drawer to see nothing in them. Even the side table, when Bruce checks, is empty. Hurt emanates in Bruce's heart and he feels the ice coldness of abandonment.

With his head hung, he makes his way back to the kitchen where the family is gathered. Alfred is currently baking an apple pie even though Clark had reassured the man that Martha was going to come with one as well. Alfred would never admit it, but Bruce knows the beta has a type of fun rivalry going on between them. Jason, Tim, and Damian are sat around the table. Damian is tinkering with something that looks suspiciously like a homemade baby toy, while Jason and Tim talk idly. Bruce leans on the doorframe, suddenly short of breath. The breaking of the bond between him and Dick is getting worse, but he didn't think difficulty breathing was a sign of it. At least, it wasn't when Jason had died. Maybe it's different when the bond is broken because of death.

"Is Clark back yet?" He asks the group and they all fall silent, looking at him.

"No, not yet," Jason says, bringing a cup of coffee up to his lips and sipping it.

"Are you okay?" Tim asks.

Bruce nods and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm fine. Do you know where Dick went?"

"He's not in his room?" Tim questions.

"He was this morning, Sir." Alfred sets the steaming pie on the counter. "Master Dick never mentioned going out."

"His clothes are gone." Bruce takes a deep shaky breath.

Jason gets up immediately from his seat, taking one step towards him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just want Clark." The words come out more like a whine. Bruce hadn't meant for it to sound like that. Though Bruce and Clark don't share a mate bond, they do share one in the sense that Clark is the sire to his baby. That means he has a slightly greater pull towards the alpha.

The boys exchange confused glances. "I'm sure he will be back soon," Tim reassures.

"Did Grayson leave, Father?" Damian asks, finally looking up from whatever he was working on.

"I don't know." He pushes off the doorframe and sits down at the table, next to Damian, one hand on his stomach. "I just… can someone please call Clark?"

"Okay." Tim immediately get out his cellphone. "Let me see if I can get a hold of him." The phone goes to the omega's ear and after a few seconds of silence, he starts speaking again. "Hey Clark, it's Tim. No everything is… fine, sort of. Bruce just wants to talk to you."

The omega hands the phone over and Bruce takes it gratefully, putting the device up to his ear. "Clark?"

"Bruce? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Bruce sighs at hearing the voice of his baby's sire and soon to be mate. "The baby is fine. I'm fine." There's talking in the background and Bruce hears Clark speak away from the phone. Bruce assumes the alpha is already with Martha and Jonathan and possibly Kara and Barbara. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Can you listen to where Dick is?"

He can hear the confusion Clark is feeling even without the alpha saying anything. "Okay, give me a moment." There's the sound of shuffling and muffled background noise of a busy airport. "It sounds like… hang on." More shuffling and then the sound of wind, as if Clark is flying. "Okay, it sounded like Dick was on the highway to Blüdhaven so I checked. That's exactly where he is going." The last part of Clark's sentence is growled as Bruce's stomach drops into the floor. "Did you even get a chance to talk to him?"

"No."

"That son of a-"

"Clark stop, please."

"He's running away from the problem, Bruce."

"He's only doing what was given to him as an example."

There's silence on the other end now. Clark can't argue the point, Bruce knows this. Bruce has done nothing but run away from his problems. "Dick is usually better than that," Clark mumbles and Bruce doesn't comment on it. "This isn't like him."

"No, it's not, but I just think he's scared. I'm sure he-" Bruce glances at the people around the room who are watching him intently. He clears his throat. "I'm sure he can feel our bond has broken."

Questioning looks are shot his way as Clark answers. "I know but that's no excuse. Do you want me to retrieve him?"

"No, let him be for now. I'll have you get him tonight. You need to focus on getting the guests here." He hears more whipping wind and then the background noise of the airport comes back. Clark has landed and gone back to the building. He hears Clark grumble something to his parents but otherwise says nothing to Bruce. "Clark?" Clark hums. "I…"

More brief silence. Then "I love you too, Bruce." The corners of Bruce's mouth pull up. "I'll see you when I get back." They both hang up the phone.

The boys are still eyeing him. "Feeling better?" Tim asks as Bruce hands the phone back.

He's still feeling a bit out of breath but he is definitely feeling more relaxed. "Yes, thank you Tim."

"What do you mean your bond broke with Dick?" Jason sit back down next to Tim. "Did that happen after the Kryptonite incident?"

"Kryptonite incident?" Tim and Damian ask at the same time. Alfred gives him a quizzical eyebrow raise.

Jason looks around the table. "I take it you didn't tell them."

"No Jason, I had not." Bruce rubs his forehead in frustration. "Dick used Kryptonite on Clark and I was in the room. It hurt both me and Clark."

"What?" Tim sounds alarmed. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine. The baby is fine." He refrains from mentioning anything about almost losing the baby. That's a shit storm he really doesn't feel like dealing with. He has enough to handle with Clark gunning after the beta. "It's just, since Dick moved to Blüdhaven our bond has been weak. Recently, however, it's… broken."

"Doesn't that hurt Father?"

"Very." He leaves it at that. "I was going to talk to him today but he's apparently on his way to Blüdhaven."

"That fucking coward," Jason growls, hands clenching tight.

Bruce rubs at his forehead more. "It's not his fault. He has a lot on his plate right now between accidently hurting me and Wally being pregnant-"

"Wally's what?" Tim shouts.

At the same time, Jason says, "Stop defending him." He looks confused. "Wait, I'm with Tim. What do you mean Wally is pregnant?"

Tim lifts his hands and waves them about. "Who's the sire?"

"You can't piece it together Todd? Drake?" Tim shakes his head in a confused manner. "The baby is obviously Grayson's."

"But Dick is with Kori." The table falls silent and Bruce realizes how far out of the loop Tim and even Jason has been. After all, as far Bruce understands it, Jason doesn't actually know why Dick had to defend himself with Kryptonite from Clark.

Tim's shocked eyes dart to Bruce. "Is that true?" Then, "Wait, is that why he punched you that one time?"

"Is that the same time I learned about him punching you?" Jason asks.

Bruce shakes his head. "No, he punched me twice. Tim is talking about the first time while you learned about the second time."

"He's punched you twice?" Jason growls. "Did the first one put the baby in danger too?"

"Baby in danger?" Tim starts. "What do you mean?"

Jason turns to the omega, explaining. "The punch I'm talking about almost knocked Bruce down the stairs into the cave."

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

Bruce sighs. "It was a week ago. I'm fine."

Tim frowns, looking down at his coffee. "What has gotten into him lately? He's not acting like himself."

Jason scoffs, taking another sip of his coffee. "Probably because he has a baby to think about." Bruce doesn't tell them Wally might not keep it. It's not his place to tell. "Not to mention the whole cheating thing."

"Has Clark tried to talk to him? I mean, he's kind of in the same boat as him."

"No," Bruce says sternly. "Clark is not allowed to talk to Dick, you understand? He's not even allowed to be in the same room as him." All three give him a questioning look and Alfred sets pancakes down in front of them with maple syrup along with chocolate syrup for Bruce. "The last thing I need is for Clark to get all alpha on him because Dick put his baby in danger."

"Are you kidding? I'm going to get all alpha on him."

"Then you're banned from talking to him too." Jason rolls his eyes. "Just let me handle it, please. I'm going to have Clark get him tonight, hopefully with Clark not going all alpha on him, and I'll talk to him then."

The room descends into silence once more. It lasts for at least minute as everyone stares down at their pancakes solemnly. Then Tim asks, hesitantly, "How's Wally?"

Bruce shrugs. "I haven't talked to him recently." He doesn't know whether Dick has been in contact with the speedster. He doesn't know if Dick has tried to convince him to keep the baby. He doesn't even know if Wally has already gone through with the abortion. Bruce has been too busy with his own problems to find the time to call the young omega and find out. He reminds himself to do so later.

"Is he keeping it?" Damian asks, finally speaking up after staying quiet for so long.

"I don't know." They're all quiet again and Bruce suddenly feels tired. He looks down at his plate and wants to throw up. He doesn't have a very great appetite today.

"Can you fix it?" Bruce looks up, startled by Tim's question. The omega doesn't meet his eyes. "Your bond with Dick. Can you fix it?"

"I can try." He places a hand on his stomach, rubbing. "It was already fragile to begin with."

Jason's lips thin and he looks contemplative. "You fixed ours." Bruce looks at the alpha, feeling warmth and love filling his chest. "If we could fix ours, it should be no problem to fix yours and Dick's."

"Thanks," Bruce says and Jason shrugs.

"I can't believe he could do that to Kori," Jason mumbles.

Tim nods then adds, "And Wally."

"It's not always that simple." Bruce stares at his plate and uneaten pancake instead of meeting anyone's eyes. He's grateful when Alfred clears his throat. Bruce hadn't even noticed that he left room.

"Sir, the guests have arrived. They are waiting in the lounge."

Bruce stands with a deep calming breath. "Thank you, Alfred." His breathing has gotten better but now he is exhausted and just wants to crawl back into bed to sleep.

He and the boys follow Alfred out of the kitchen and to the lounge where Clark, Martha, Jonathan, Kara, and Barbara wait. As soon as he steps into the room and everyone sees his tiny baby bump, Kara squeals and Barbara awes. Clark's face is the color of a tomato and Kara flies up to him, bending over to be eye level with his stomach. "Can I touch?"

Bruce gives Clark questioning look, ignoring Jason and Tim's giggles and Damian's tsk. The alpha shrugs his shoulders. "Uh, sure."

Kara squeals again and places a gentle hand on his growing belly. "Oh, Barbara come feel."

"Does the baby kick yet?" Barbara asks as she approaches, placing a hand next to Kara.

"No."

Barbara frowns. "Is she supposed to start doing that in the fifth month?"

"Later on." Bruce rubs his belly once Kara takes her hands off of her.

"Oh," Kara shrieks. "Congratulations you two!"

Clark walks up to Bruce and gives the two women a small smile. He addresses everyone. "Uh, guys, do you think you could let Bruce and I talk to my parents for a little while?" Everyone nods and Alfred ushers all of them out of the room. It leaves the four of them alone with Martha and Jonathan looking at Bruce as if they aren't sure what to say. "Ma. Pa. Um, I know this awkward but-"

"Clark," Jonathan starts and Martha's eyes dart away. "We are honestly a bit confused 'bout this whole situation."

"I explained it to you already."

"We know sweetheart." Martha looks at her son, full of love and compassion. "But one minute yer mated to Lois and then the next yer mated to Bruce Wayne with a baby on the way."

"We're not mates," Bruce blurts and regrets it immediately. He looks to Clark because when it comes to parents, he doesn't know how to deal with them.

Clark squirms. "Like I told you already, Bruce and I are just friends right now. We're taking it slow."

"Which we don't really understand either Son." Jonathan sighs. "How can you not be mated by someone who is havin' yer baby?"

Clark rubs at his forehead, looking frustrated and as if he wants to crawl out of his own skin. "Please don't make me explain it all to you again."

"Clark-"

"Don't!" Jonathan and Martha's eyes grow wide in surprise at their son's outburst. "You already know it all."

"We know ya cheated on Lois with Bruce," Jonathan begins and Bruce feels like he is going to be sick. "And got him pregnant."

"I don't understand Clark," Martha says. "I thought you were trying to have a baby with Lois."

"Clark," Bruce whispers, feeling his stomach do summersaults. The room has gotten unbelievably hot and his starting to feel a bit lightheaded.

"I was. But… I didn't cheat on Lois because Bruce could give me a baby."

"Then why Son?"

Bruce keeps his eyes carefully trained on the floor. He's has started to shake. "I was in heat." He says it low and is almost afraid the Kents don't hear him but both pairs of eyes move to him. "Clark was around when it happened." He risks a look up at them and wishes he hadn't when the room starts spinning.

"That doesn't matter anyway," Clark says. "I love Lois, I do, but… I've realized now that I love Bruce more. I always have."

"How can you know that Clark?" Martha takes a step towards them.

He reaches out and grabs a hold of Clark's bicep to keep him steady on his feet. The room is still spinning and Bruce is going to throw up. "Clark."

"What if it was just the heat?" Jonathan asks his son.

Before Clark can answer Bruce turns to the alpha, gripping his bicep harder. "Clark," he says urgently.

Clark finally looks at him. "Bruce? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be sick." There's a split second in which Clark's eyes go wide before Bruce is suddenly in a bathroom. The super speed makes the queasy feeling in his stomach worse. Bruce bends over the toilet and empties his stomach of acid.

Clark rubs his back. "Are you okay?" Bruce shakes his head as another wave of hits him and heaves into the toilet. "This is starting to become a much too familiar."

"Get used to it." Bruce swallows, his throat burning. "I still have four and half more months." He closes his eyes and enjoys Clark's hand on him. He waits a few seconds before he deems it safe enough to sit up. A glass of water is shoved in his face by a sympathetic Kryptonian. Bruce takes it, swishes, then spits in the sink. He then gulps down the rest of the water, the liquid helping some with his throat. He sighs, closing his eyes. "Why are your parents giving us the third degree? I thought you explained it all to them."

"I did." Clark is watching him closely. "I guess… some things weren't clear enough. I'm sorry they brought up Lois."

Bruce opens his eyes and looks at Clark. "It was bound to happen."

The alpha looks concerned. "Are you going to be okay?" Bruce nods. "Do you want to go back out?" Bruce shakes his head. "Okay." Clark cups one of his cheeks. "I'll talk to my parents myself." With a smile, he leaves.

Bruce exits the bathroom and starts walking the halls aimlessly. He relishes in the peace and quiet of being alone. He stops at painting that are hung up on walls, paintings he hasn't admired in years. Even the calmness of being alone doesn't stop the headache from forming.

Bruce doesn't feel good today. Blames it on his broken bond with Dick. It hurts. In his chest, whenever he thinks about the beta. Whenever he thinks about his bond with him and how it's no longer there. He wants his son back and he wants to fix this mess. But he doesn't know how. Clark is pissed at the beta and so is Jason. Tim is confused and Bruce doesn't even know what Damian is feeling right now. He feels like his whole family is a mess right now and that it is falling apart. It's painful to think about and he wonders how he is supposed to raise a daughter in it? How is he not going to cause her pain and heartbreak like he's caused all his other children? How is he going to keep the bond he shares with her strong?

"Hey," Bruce turns and sees Clark approaching him. "I've been looking for you. Everyone is wondering where you are. You've gone for a while." Bruce looks him up and down. "Are you okay?" For once, Bruce feels like being honest. He shakes his head negatively. "Dick?" He nods and Clark sighs in sympathy. "I'm sorry Bruce." Bruce walks past Clark and the alpha follows. "Do you want to be alone right now?" Bruce thinks about it and decides that being alone feels lonely right now. So, he shakes his head again and Clark doesn't leave. After a few seconds of walking in silence, Clark begins speaking. "I think I've finally managed to get my parents to understand. I basically just explained the whole thing… again. I went over how why we slept with each other and you getting pregnant, about me trying to stay with Lois but it wasn't working out, about you and Oliver, and then finally about me realizing my feelings for you. It took a lot of explaining." Clark eyes him from the corners of his eyes. "But um, yeah, I think they get now. It's… going to take them a little while to accept it, though, I think." Bruce nods in understanding. "They are excited about a granddaughter Bruce, even if they don't seem like it right now. I promise." Again, Bruce nods and he can see Clark's shoulders droop in defeat from his peripheral vision.

Bruce stops walking and turns to Clark. "Clark?" Clark looks at him, questioningly. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Is that even a real question?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Don't be stupid."

Clark chuckles but reaches up to tuck some hair behind Bruce's ear. "I don't know. You're my best friend and I care about you. I love you."

"But why? Why do you love me?" Bruce shrugs. "I push everyone I care about away. I make them hate me."

"Is this about Dick?" Bruce looks away, avoiding eye contact. "Bruce, what's going on with Dick is not your fault. All of it is on him. What he did to you and Wally and Kori, all of it. He's the one at fault here. Not you, not Wally, and certainly not Kori. He's the one who has to take responsibility for it."

Tears start forming in Bruce's eyes and he wishes he wasn't so emotional from hormones. "Our bond broke Clark." A tear slips down his cheek and Clark automatically reaches up to wipe it away. "And it hurts. It hurts Clark." His shoulders start shaking with the effort of crying. "And I'm afraid that I'm going to going to lose my other bonds and that I'm going to lose the one with our daughter."

"That's not going to happen, Bruce, I promise. You'll see." Clark wipes more tears away. "You're going to talk to Dick tonight and you two will fix everything. You both will start to rebuild that bond you had. You did with Jason."

"That took years and I can't do it again Clark. I don't want to lose another one of my children."

Clark cups his face. "Hey, hey, deep breaths."

"And your parents don't like me and-and I don't feel good today."

"Why don't you feel good?" Clark asks gently.

"I just don't. I have a headache and I'm nauseas and I-I can't breathe." Clark's eyebrows furrow. "I'm pretty sure it's because of the bond breaking." Bruce sniffles. "It's not a good time for your parents to be here, judging me, and for Kara's hyperactivity and Barbara's questions." He rubs at his forehead. "I just don't want to do this today."

Clark is watching him, probably scanning him, and looking concerned. "You don't have to," he finally says. "Hey, listen, you don't have to do this today, okay? You just go to your room and let me handle everything. My parents, Kara, and Barbara are staying for the week so you have plenty of time to talk to them." He rubs Bruce's cheek. "Go relax, try to feel better, maybe take a nap, and then we'll fix this situation with Dick tonight. Okay?" Bruce swallows, wipes his tears away, and nods. Clark smiles down at him. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Bruce shakes his head. "Okay. I'll come check on you later." With one last pet to Bruce's cheek, Clark lets him go and starts walking away.

Bruce stops him. "Clark?" Clark turns to face him. "I won't lose you, will I?"

Clark gives him a sympathetic smile. "Never." He then turns and leaves, leaving Bruce alone.

With a deep breath, Bruce slowly makes his way back to his bedroom. Once there, he lies down in his bed and tries to desperately not think about Dick.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**

 **A/N: Technically this is late because it's 1:30am Tuesday morning but I say it's not late because it's not tomorrow until I go to bed. ;)**

Bruce reaches over and takes the glass of water Clark offers, sipping it. He's sitting on the edge of his bed with a cool, wet washcloth pressed to his forehead. Clark sits down next to him. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better, thanks." Bruce gives him a small smile. "Head still hurts."

"Do you want some Tylenol?" Bruce shakes his head. "Are you sure?"

Bruce sighs. "I'm sure Clark. I've told you, you need to stop worrying so much." With a deep breath, Bruce decides to move on. Maybe distracting Clark from him will help the Kryptonian from being so anxious. "I think it's time I talk to Dick."

Clark rolls his eyes as he gets up off the bed. "Fine, change the subject. But I'm not going to stop worrying." Bruce smiles at Clark seeing through his tactics. "I'll go get Dick."

"Clark," Bruce says, stopping him. "I've changed my mind." One of Clark's eyebrows lift and Bruce puts a hand on his stomach. "I want you to bring me to Dick instead of him to me."

"What? Bruce you're-"

"What I can't travel just because I'm pregnant? Clark, I'm eighteen weeks along, not thrirty-eight."

"But-"

Bruce sighs heavily. "Clark listen, I'm sorry but I don't trust that you'll be able to control your alpha instincts with Dick. You're going to want to hit him and make him submit."

"No, I won't." Clark's arms cross.

"Kal," Clark's shoulders droop with his Kryptonian name being said. "I know how alphas work. I clearly remember how you acted when you found out what Dick did to me and this time, we almost lost our baby because of what he did. You're still angry at him and you're going to want to. Please, just do this for me."

Clark's arms uncurl and he looks away from Bruce. "Fine. I'll take you to him."

Bruce gives a thankful smile, placing the washcloth aside. He gets up off the bed, walks up to Clark, and wraps his arms around Clark's neck, pulling them closer. "Besides, this way you get to be close to me."

Bruce can tell Clark is trying desperately to not bury his face in Bruce's neck, scenting him. "You're an evil tease." Bruce chuckles and Clark lifts off the floor, flying out of the balcony. His arms are tight around Bruce's waist and Bruce rests his aching head on the alpha's shoulder. "At least Blüdhaven isn't that far from Gotham." Bruce hums in acknowledgment, closing his eyes. The wind feels good on his face, cooling him.

At some point, Bruce ends up drifting off into a light sleep. The next thing he knows, Clark is whispering his name gently in his ear. "Bruce." Bruce blinks open his eyes slowly, feeling groggy with sleep. His head feels a little better, as if a change of scenery and air is all he needed. "We're at Dick's apartment. I can see him inside."

"What is he doing?" Bruce asks, holding onto Clark tightly.

"Getting food and reading a file on Brother Blood."

Bruce perks. "I thought he was put away already?"

Clark shrugs as he begins to descend. "Maybe he escaped."

"And is in Blüdhaven? Why would he be in Blüdhaven?"

Bruce lands on Dick's balcony. "He does have a grudge against Nightwing." Bruce nods in agreement as he let's go of Clark. Clark gestures with his head at the glass sliding door. "Come on."

Bruce enters first. He doesn't want Clark to see the young beta and then charge him out of anger. They find Dick in the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, file open on the counter. Clark growls as soon as he sees the beta and Bruce puts a hand on his chest to stop him from doing something stupid. Dick's eyes snap up to them and grow wide. He drops the box of cereal, causing the contents to spill all over, and backs up a step. "Bruce? Clark?"

Clark growls again, baring teeth. "Clark," Bruce cautions with his own slight growl, warning Clark to listen. It reminds Clark that Bruce is dominate over the alpha, that Clark had submitted to him once and must do as one is told. "Take it easy." Clark's eyes narrow and he huffs, crossing his arms and backing away to pace a few feet behind Bruce.

Dick is eyeing the alpha warily. "Is he going to kill me?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Don't be over dramatic."

Dick's eyes travel to his and his head bows some. "What are you doing here?"

Bruce takes a step towards his eldest son. "I'm here to talk."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Bruce's eyebrows narrow in confusion. "When our bond broke, you didn't come and see me. So, I thought you wanted me to leave."

Bruce shakes his head. "You could have asked anyone in the house and they would have told you otherwise."

Dick's eyes move to the floor and he huffs a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." He looks up at Bruce cautiously. "The baby, is she…?"

Bruce places both hands on his stomach. "She is now. She almost wasn't."

Concern makes its way onto Dick's face, his brows furrowing and lips turning downward. "What do you mean?"

"She almost died," Clark says from behind him. "We almost lost her, Dick, because of you."

"Clark," Bruce bites in warning. Clark rolls his eyes and starts pacing again. Bruce addresses Dick. "The Kryptonite that you pulled out on Clark it…" Bruce takes a deep breath. He doesn't like thinking about the fact that he almost lost his little girl. "It had some adverse effects on her. I got sick, I wasn't getting better from being exposed to the Kryptonite like Clark does, and we ended up calling Leslie. She determined that the baby was dying. The only way we could think to save her was to go into the solar bed."

Dick's mouth has fallen open and his eyes have widened. "Oh my… all because… Bruce-" Dick takes a step towards him and Clark growls at the beta in warning. Dick flinches backwards. Dick looks between him and Clark. "Bruce, Clark, I am so, so sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean…" He wipes a hand down his face, his eyes becoming glossy. "I was just trying…" He gestures to Clark. "I didn't want…" Bruce watches his son as the beta struggles to form a complete sentence. With another hand dragged down his face and a long, heavy sigh, Dick shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just trying to get away from Clark and Kryptonite was the only way I could think of doing so. I-I didn't realize you were-were in the room Bruce, and oh God, what if you had lost her? Bruce-" Dick tries to approach him again and this time when Clark growls at him in warning, the alpha takes a step towards the beta. Dick slinks back, avoiding Clark's eyes in submission. Bruce really hopes Dick doesn't try to come near him again, not without Bruce going to him first. The beta is lucky Clark has lasted this long. A third time disobeying won't be tolerated by the alpha and Bruce won't be able to stop Clark if he chooses to take action.

"Dick, I know you didn't mean to hurt her. I know you love her and that you're looking forward to having a baby sister but what happened, happened. We can't take it back or change it and not talking about it isn't helping either." He sighs. "I know I'm partly to blame for that. I avoided you and made you think you didn't belong anymore, but Dick, you shouldn't have run away either. You should have come to me, or Alfred, or even Jason."

Dick hangs his head. "I know." He looks up. "But I already told you Blüdhaven needs me right now. I didn't just run away for the sake of running away."

Bruce thins his lips. "When I went to your room earlier today and saw that you weren't there, our bond broke completely."

"I know, I felt it," Dick says to the floor.

"Dick, I don't want to lose you. You're my son and I… I love you. You're a part of my pack, no matter what you do. I'll never kick you out of it. But we can't ignore what happened." Clark starts pacing again. "You hurt me, you hurt Clark, and worst of all, you hurt my daughter. I know it was an accident but I'm not going to be able to get past this… quickly." Dick nods, still staring at the floor. "But I don't…" Bruce sighs. "I don't want us to avoid each other anymore. I want you to come back to the Manor and for us to fix our bond."

Dick lifts his head, his eyes following Clark as the alpha paces. "Not getting past it, does that mean not forgiving me?"

Bruce takes a deep breath. "Not necessarily not forgiving but more like… not trusting."

Dick's eyes slide to his. "That's worse than not forgiving me." He smiles faintly. "But I understand and I can accept that." He looks back to Clark. "Clark?" The alpha stops pacing, turning narrowed eyes onto the beta. Clark's agitated scent is filling the room. "I really, truly am sorry." The next thing Bruce knows, is Dick is getting down onto the floor into a submission pose, facing Clark. He kneels on his knees, hands clasped behind his back, and head down.

Bruce looks over to Clark who is looking absolutely confused. Bruce wonders if it's the first time anyone has willingly submitted to him. The poor alpha looks like he is at a complete lost, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted slightly. Clark glances at Bruce and then back to Dick. Dick, after a few seconds of submitting, looks up at Clark from the ground. "I hope someday you can forgive me and trust me again too Clark."

Clark stares at Dick, not saying anything and Dick really should have known better than to expect it to be that easy with an upset alpha, who is pissed at him for endangering their child. Finally, Clark speaks after looking like he doesn't know what to say. "Stand up." Once Dick is stood, Clark turns away and proceeds with his angry pacing.

Bruce watches the alpha lovingly, amused. He huffs a small laugh, turning to Dick. "Give him more time Dick. He might be Superman but he is also an alpha."

Dick smiles at him. "Yeah."

Bruce's smile disappears a second before Dick's does. "Dick, we need to talk about something else." Dick shrugs, avoiding eye contact. "Wally." Dick's head bows once more. "Now that you know about his pregnancy, it's not okay to avoid him too."

"I'm not," Dick is quick to say. "I mean not entirely. We've talked a few times since I found out."

"Wally didn't tell me this."

Dick shrugs again. "I don't know if he tried to see you but apparently, you were a little too busy trying to save your own baby."

Guilt rises in Bruce's chest. He knows it wasn't his fault that he wasn't available for Wally but he still feels like he is responsible and should have been there for the speedster. He swallows the feeling down, burying it as best he can. "What have you two talked about?"

"We haven't really talked about much. Just basically Wally confirming that the baby is mine and what he wants to do."

"The abortion." Dick nods. "And what do you want to do?"

"I…" Dick pauses. He shakes his head. "I'm not ready to be a father Bruce." He looks at Bruce, pain filling his eyes. "And I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Wally's scared as well. He told me about the birth control not really having been working in the first place and that if he did get an abortion, that it would hurt because the anesthetic would run through his system too fast."

"Have you talked to Kori?"

Dick shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "We're trying to figure out what to do with the baby first."

"I gave Wally a bunch of information on possible decisions to make."

"Yeah, he showed them to me." Dick sighs, leaning against the counter. "I think both of us are pretty much on the same page of not keeping the baby." Dick crosses his arms. "So, then that leaves either Wally getting a painful abortion or giving the baby up for adoption." Dick licks his lips. "I don't know what to do Bruce."

Bruce doesn't say anything at first, thinking. He wants to comfort the beta. "I understand the position Wally is in. His point of view. Wally can talk to me about it as much as he needs. But what I think you need, Dick, is also someone who understands it from your point of view." Bruce looks behind himself and to Clark. "Clark understands exactly what you are going through." Clark stops pacing, glancing over at the two. "And I'm sure he will be willing to listen to you and try and help you through your emotions. Won't you Clark?"

Clark looks from Bruce to Dick. The alpha sighs. "Of course, I'm willing." The alpha finally joins them. His scent is still giving off agitation. "I might be really angry with you right now Dick, but I am willing to help you. Especially since I know exactly what you are going through."

Dick smiles at him. "Thank you, Clark. I really appreciate it."

Clark nods. "I am going to tell you right now, Dick, the first thing and the most important thing you should do as soon as possible is," Dick perks up, "tell Kori." Dick deflates. "If you don't, it's just going to make everything so much worse."

"But how do I tell her? I was cheating on her with someone I don't even love."

Clark looks to Bruce, something shining in his eyes, something like sympathy or maybe even empathy. He turns back to Dick. "Are you sure that's how you feel about Wally?"

Dick looks confused. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"He doesn't know yet," Bruce says.

"Know what?" the beta asks.

Bruce and Clark share a glance, silently deciding who is going to tell the beta. It ends up being Clark. "Just over a week ago, I confessed to Bruce about loving him." Dick's eyes grow wide. "And Bruce admitted to loving me back."

"What?"

Clark holds up a hand to silence him. "We're not mates yet. We decided to take it slow, figure things out first, work through some things." Clark shrugs. "Then possibly become mates."

"But… Lois."

"I do love Lois, Dick, I do and I always will. But I've realized that I love Bruce so much more and that I have loved him all along. That it took something like this to finally make me see it and to accept it." Clark's smile is warm and genuine. "And I am so glad and happy that I've figured it out. Dick, I love Bruce so much but it was hard for me to see that at first because I was with Lois and because I love her. But taking the chance with Bruce, loving him more, is the best thing that could ever happen to me… besides having a baby with him." Bruce chuckles and Clark winks at him. "Even if we're taking it slow, it's still worth it."

Dick shakes his head. "I'm happy for you two, I really am, but that's not happening with me and Wally. First off, Bruce loved you before this whole thing happened. Wally doesn't love me." Bruce refrains from telling Dick that Wally does. It's not his place to tell. "What happened with you two is some kind of miracle for that baby because she'll get both her parents being together and mated. It's not the same for me and Wally. I love Kori and I want a future with her." He becomes sullen again. "Not that that will probably happen now once she finds out."

Clark exchanges another glance with Bruce. Bruce is sure the alpha has guessed Wally's feelings for the beta by now. Clark sighs. "If you say so Dick but you still have to tell Kori. She deserves to know. It won't be easy but it's the right thing to do. Just know, that no matter who you decide to stay with, one of them, Kori or Wally, is going to get hurt. There's no avoiding that."

"I know," Dick says softly. His eyes are trained on the tiling of the kitchen floor. "Can we not talk about it anymore now? I still have to take care of Brother Blood." He gives Bruce a reassuring smile. "I promise I'll come back to the Manor once I do. Then we can start working on our bond again."

Bruce nods. "Okay." Bruce steps towards Dick and Clark stops him with a hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowed at the beta. Clark is back in defensive protective mode it would seem. Bruce reassures him. "It's okay, Clark." Clark lets go of his shoulder and allows him to walk over to Dick. Once there, he pulls the beta into his arms, hugging him close and tight. He feels a spark of their bond, and smiles at the feeling. When he pulls away, he says, "Call me if you need help with Blood. I'll send someone."

Dick smiles at him. "Thanks."

Bruce smiles back, small and loving, then turns back to Clark. "Let's go." They leave through the balcony and Clark carries Bruce home. On the flight back, Clark buries his face into Bruce's neck, taking deep breaths of Bruce's scent. "Are you all right?"

"M'fine," Clark says, muffled. "You smell so pregnant and knowing it's my baby calms me down."

Bruce chuckles, running fingers through the alpha's hair. "Thank you for not beating Dick up or forcing him to submit to you."

Clark lifts his head, glint in his eyes. "Instead he willingly submitted to me."

Bruce smiles mischievously at Clark. "So, how does it feel to be dominate over one of my children? Feeling any closer to being my mate?"

"Two." Bruce raises an eyebrow in question. "I'm dominate over Jason as well."

"That was a forced submission."

"Still makes me dominate over him." Clark looks proud, smirking at Bruce.

Bruce laughs some more. "You shouldn't be proud of that."

Instead of answering, Clark leans down and presses a kiss to Bruce's forehead. When he pulls back, he is looking at Bruce with love in his eyes. "Just knowing you love me back makes me feel closer to being your mate."

Bruce's smile softens and he reaches up to cup Clark's cheek. Suddenly, his headache doesn't seem so bad.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**

 **A/N: Sorry for missing last week with this chapter. It was for personal reasons as to why I couldn't make the scheduled update. I'm really sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Bruce sits on the edge of the bed, eyes closed, and taking deep breaths. It's nearly suppertime the day after he had gone to talk to Dick. He hasn't talked to the beta since and is wondering what Dick is up to right now. His headache has also come back and his body is sore all over. Every limb hurts to move and his breasts are the worse. The shirt pressing against his chest irritates them. Bruce sighs, wishing the Tylenol that he had taken earlier would kick in soon.

There is knock on the bedroom door and when prompted, Clark walks in with a small smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Bruce shrugs. "As okay as I can get with a broken bond." Clark frowns and sits down next to him. "When did you get here?"

"Early this morning. Alfred told me you were resting but then hours started to go by…" Clark trails off, placing a hand on Bruce's back. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I don't feel well." Clark's eyebrows furrow but Bruce ignores it. "We are going to have a family dinner tonight with your parents and Kara. Conner is coming too." Bruce shakes his head, looking at his lap. "Everyone is going to be there but Dick."

Clark rubs his back soothingly. "I'm sure he'll be there at the next one. And it's not like you told him what was going on; that my parents and Kara and Barbara are staying for the week."

"I know." Bruce shifts, grimacing a little at his painful body. "It just hurts."

Clark's eyes roam over his entire body, frown deepening. "Bruce, when my bond with Lois broke… I don't know if it's a Kryptonian thing or a mate thing versus a child parent bond, but when mine and Lois' bond broke it didn't hurt this much." Bruce rolls his eyes, already knowing what is coming. "Don't get me wrong, it did hurt, emotionally mostly, and there were a couple of physical reactions, but nothing like this."

Bruce sighs and gets up off the bed. "Clark you forget that I'm pregnant. I'm also having symptoms of that. Of course my reactions to the bond breaking is going to be amplified. I'm dealing with other stuff too."

"Bruce-"

"Clark, Leslie hasn't called which means she hasn't found anything. That means everything is fine."

"She said it could take a while."

Bruce takes a hold of Clark's hand and drags him up off the bed. "I'm fine. Clark if I really thought our daughter was in danger, I wouldn't be so nonchalant about it. I don't want to lose her anymore than you do."

"I know," Clark says, bowing his head. "I'm sorry. I just worry."

"I know you do, but you've got to stop." When Clark doesn't respond, Bruce sighs. "Look, I'm sure I'll feel a little better by tonight. I just need some distractions, like your family and some food in my stomach."

Clark's eyes move to meet his. "Okay." Bruce smiles at him reassuringly and Clark smiles back. "Will you come out now? Barbara and Kara are wondering where you are."

With another sigh, Bruce says, "Yeah, okay. I'll come out of hiding." Clark smiles at him and turns to lead the way.

Everyone is in the lounge by the time Bruce and Clark make it downstairs. Even Kon has arrived who is currently sitting on the armrest of the couch, next to Tim. Tim sees Bruce and Clark walk into the room and turns the them. "Bruce!"

All eyes turn to them and Bruce swallows, feeling Martha and Jonathan's gaze on him. He approaches the two, feeling self-conscious in his button up shirt that does nothing to hide his baby bump. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I'm sorry for being MIA the last two days. It was nothing against you, I was just… I wasn't feeling all that well."

"Is the baby okay?" Martha asks, her voice hinting at the notion of mistrust.

"The baby is fine," Bruce reassures, placing a hand on his stomach. "It's just normal pregnancy stuff." Martha's mouth thins but she says nothing else. Bruce resists the urge to squirm, feeling as if he is being judged by the two farmers.

Clark steps up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want something to drink?"

Bruce looks around the room, noticing everyone is holding flutes of champagne except for Tim, Conner, and Damian who are holding glasses of sparkling water. He says nothing about Jason technically not being old enough yet to drink alcohol. "Water, please. Not the sparkling water but just plain water." Clark nods and walks out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Martha and Jonathan get up out of their seats. "Please excuse us, Bruce." They both walk out of the room, following Clark. Bruce lets out a deep sigh, forcing himself to relax. Clark had said he talked to them so everything is fine. They aren't judging him. Bruce swallows, feeling his stomach flip.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Tim asks, looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine," he immediately replies with. There's no reason to have his children start worrying about him as well. Bruce looks around the room, no one looking convinced. His stomach flips again. He really needs that water. "I'll be right back."

Bruce leaves the room, feeling hot all over with everyone's gazes on his back. He pulls at the collar of his shirt. He's getting a bit lightheaded. "Clark," he says as he approaches the kitchen but then stops, hearing hushed voices coming from the room. He leans against the wall, out of eyesight of who is there. He shouldn't eavesdrop but his curiosity has been piqued and he can't help himself. It's a habit after all.

Bruce hears a sigh come from Clark, heavy and tired. "I thought we cleared all this up already?"

"We haven't cleared anything up Son," Jonathan begins. "You told us how it was now but you didn't explain anything."

"Of course I did. You two just didn't listen." Bruce can hear the frustration in Clark's voice. "Or accept it. One or the other."

"We've called Lois, Clark," Martha says, matter of factly.

"What?" Clark sounds shocked. "Why would you do that?"

Bruce peaks around the corner of the door frame. He sees Clark's head twitch in his direction, indicating Clark knows he is there. Martha answers Clark's question. "Because we wanted to talk to her, Clark. How do you think she is feeling right now, having to get a divorce from you and then you running off to Bruce?"

Clark rolls his eyes. "She and I have already had a very long conversation about this whole thing. I am not going to rehash it with you two. Lois and I are good, okay? We've come to an understanding and we're still going to be friends."

Martha cups Clark's cheek, frowning. "But Sweetheart, I don't understand how you could have let Bruce do this to you two. I thought you wanted a family with her?" Clark backs up, letting Martha's hand fall away. "She was perfect and would have been a wonderful mother. What happened to all of that?"

"None of this is his fault, Ma." Clark says, throwing a hand up in frustration. "I did it all. I'm the one who cheated. I'm the one who got him pregnant."

"But he's the one with that persona of his. The-the," Martha snaps her fingers, trying to find the right word, "playboy that he pretends to be. The one that seduces everyone. He did it to you too."

"And do you really think I would fall for that Ma?" Clark shakes his head. "You know Bruce isn't really like that."

"What?" Jonathan inputs. "A Bond Breaker?" Bruce flinches and Clark's eyes dart to the doorway. Being called a bond breaker is the worse thing anyone could be called. It's basically calling you the scum of the Earth, someone despicable and broken. Hearing it used to describe him hurts in more ways than one, and Bruce swallows thickly. "As far as I can tell, he is." Jonathan continues, unaware that Bruce can hear every word.

Clark's mouth is hanging open in shock. "I can't believe you just accused him of being that. Bruce isn't the reason why Lois and I broke our bond. I did that all myself. I'm the Bond Breaker."

Martha gasps and Jonathan shakes his head. Martha cups both sides of her son's face. "Don't you ever call yourself such a horrible thing. You are not a Bond Breaker Clark."

Once again, Clark backs up out of her grasp. "And neither is Bruce. Why can't you two just accept that it's over between Lois and I, and that I'm trying to make it work with Bruce now?"

"Clark-"

Bruce can't stand to hear anymore. His heart is hurting by having been called a Bond Breaker, knowing that it is true. He's lost his bond with Dick and deserves such a title. He steps into the kitchen, successfully cutting Martha off. "Hey, what's taking so long with that water?"

When Clark looks at him, his eyes are filled with sympathy. "It's coming." Clark turns away and grabs a glass, filling it with water. He hands it over to Bruce and Bruce takes it gratefully, sipping at it. Martha and Jonathan exchange looks and walk out of the room, Jonathan patting one of Clark's shoulders. Clark lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry Bruce." Bruce sits down on one of the stools to the island, resting his head in one hand. "Hey, what my parents said about you, it isn't true."

Bruce nods, not meeting Clark's eyes. "Yeah," he whispers, sad and disbelieving.

"Are you coming back out?"

"I'll be right there," he tells the alpha. Clark gives him a sympathetic smile and then leaves.

He's not sure how long he sits in the kitchen, nursing his water, but eventually it's long enough for someone to come and check on him. Alfred walks into the room, followed by Tim and Jason. "Is everything alright Master Bruce?"

Bruce rubs his forehead. He wants to go lie back down so his head can stop feeling so fuzzy. "Everything is fine."

"Everything doesn't look fine." Tim sits down next to him, rubbing at Bruce's back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bruce nods, looking up at his son and butler. "I'm fine. I really wish people would stop asking me that."

Both Tim's and Alfred's lips thin but they don't say anything more. Jason begins speaking before anyone else can. "Am I the only one who is feeling awkward around Mr. and Mrs. Kent?" Tim shakes his head. "What the hell is their problem?"

"Their problem is with me," Bruce says before thinking about who exactly he is talking to. When Bruce looks up, he can see the anger already in Jason's eyes.

"What the fuck does that mean?" the alpha demands.

Bruce sighs, dragging a hand down his face. He doesn't bother answering but then Tim says lowly, "I would actually like to know as well."

Rolling his eyes, Bruce finally answers. "The worse of it was that they called me a Bond Breaker."

The room goes silent and all three men stare at him wide-eyed. Bruce counts down to the explosion, making it to exactly zero by the time Jason opens his mouth. "They what?" he yells. "Who the fuck do they think they are? Their _son_ isn't exactly as innocent in this whole bond issue either."

"That's the thing Jason. They called me that because they think it's my fault Clark and Lois' bond broke."

He can practically see the fumes coming out of Jason's ears. "Well then they need to be set straight."

Jason starts his journey out of the kitchen when Alfred stops him. "Master Jason, I really don't think yelling at the Kents is such a good idea."

"But-"

"I agree with Alfred," Bruce interrupts, getting up off the stool. "We don't want a confrontation between you and them."

"Why the hell not?" Jason asks, angry. "They called you a fucking Bond Breaker Bruce! They need to know-"

"Clark already settled it with them. They know it was him and not me."

"But do they believe him?" Tim asks, looking off into the distance, lost in thought.

"Look," Bruce hands the glass that he was drinking from to Alfred and the beta places it in the sink. "I just want to get through this supper with them and deal with all their reservations later when I'm feeling better."

"Then you will be happy to know that supper is almost ready, Master Bruce," Alfred says, checking the oven.

"Good." He rubs his stomach. The room has started to spin. "Can one of you tell Clark I went to lie down for a minute."

"Yeah," Tim says, frowning at him in concern.

Bruce nods once and then goes back to his bedroom, lying down on his bed. He's there no longer than ten minutes before there is a knock on the door. With an annoyed sigh, he sits up slowly, praying the room doesn't start to sway again. He allows the person in and when Clark enters, the alpha walks up to the bed but doesn't sit. Instead, he kneels in front of Bruce. "Are you okay?"

Bruce groans. "I don't think you all understand how tired I am of hearing that question." Clark is smiling at him in apology and Bruce rolls his eyes at the alpha's stupid adorable grin. "I'll be fine for supper. It's going to be awkward but I'm used to dealing with awkward things."

"Well," Clark places a hand on Bruce's knee. "Ma and Pa are pretty strict on the manners at the dinner table so they'll probably be on their best behavior."

"Oh then this will be _really_ interesting to see how it plays out considering my boys have zero manners despite Alfred trying to teach them."

Clark chuckles. "I'm sure everything will be alright." Bruce says nothing to this, not having the same faith as Clark. Clark pats his knee. "Come on. I didn't just come in here to check in on you. Supper is ready." Bruce gets up off the bed and follows Clark down to the dining room.

Everyone is seated and Bruce takes his usual place at the head of the table, Clark coming to sit at his left while his parents sit on Bruce's right. As Alfred goes about serving the food, Barbara's voice travels over all the others. "So where's Dick?" Jason, Tim, and Damian fall silent and Bruce stares at Barbara while Clark looks at him warily.

Martha, Jonathan, Conner, and Kara's eyes are on him, waiting for a reply. "He's in Blüdhaven right now."

Barbara's eyebrows furrow. "But this is an important family dinner."

Damian tsks from beside Jason. "Grayson is no longer family." His eyes are narrowed dangerously and he stabs a carrot with his fork viciously.

All the Kents except Clark looks at the child. Martha looks over at Bruce. "What does he mean by that?"

"He means," Clark says, stepping in. "Dick had some more important business to attend to in Blüdhaven."

"And it couldn't have been postponed?" Jonathan asks.

"It was already scheduled before you guys came up. It couldn't be switched to another day," Clark explains.

Jonathan huffs a humorless laugh. "What was so important that it couldn't have been changed to a different date?"

"Nightwing business," Bruce says.

"But what does Damian mean when he says Dick is no longer family?" Martha asks.

Bruce doesn't know what to tell them but he opens his mouth anyway, hoping something not to incriminating comes out. Clark, however, beats him too it. "Dick and Damian got into an argument earlier so Damian is just saying that out of anger. He doesn't actually mean it." Damian's eyes narrow at Clark and Bruce gives the kid a warning look to keep his mouth shut. Martha and Jonathan look from Clark to Damian and back, confusion clearly written on their faces.

Suddenly, Barbara blurts out, "He did what? Jeez, no wonder Bruce looks terrible if Dick broke their bond." The beta is looking down at her phone in disbelief, glancing up every few seconds at Tim who also has his phone out.

Martha and Jonathan's eyes are back on Bruce and he can feel his whole body heating up again. "That…" he trails off, not sure how to explain himself. He was just caught in the lie and the Kents are looking at him judgmentally. "It's…"

"Oh my Rao," Kara says from her seat beside Barbara. Her face is contorted in anger as she, too, looks at her phone. Finally, Bruce understands what is going on. They all are texting each other. "He can't get away with that!"

"Kara," Clark starts. "Bruce and I have already talked to him."

"But the baby!" Kara stands, slamming her hands down on the table. Plates and silverware rattle loudly. "He hurt her!"

"Kara-"

"Yeah, I was pretty mad too," Kon says, sitting next to Tim.

"How many people have you told, Tim?" Jason asks the omega.

Tim shrugs. "Just the family."

"You shouldn't have told anyone," Jason says, his own anger rising. "No one needed to know except the seven of us."

"So what? I can't discuss my family problems with my mate now?"

"Mate?" Martha echos Tim. "Conner is your mate?"

"What is this all about?" Jonathan asks, directing his question to the clone.

"I…" Kon trails off, looking as if he is at a complete loss.

"You are too young for a mate, Conner," Martha continues, looking horrified. "You two haven't shared heats have you?"

"That's none of your business," Jason snaps back.

"Hey," Kara floats off the ground and Bruce isn't sure if she even realizes it. "I thought we were talking about Dick and what he did to my cousin and his baby."

"Yeah, I think that's a bit more important than who you're having sex with Tim," Barbara adds.

"Barbara please," Martha says, covering her mouth with a napkin. "Don't use such language at the dinner table."

"See Clark, this is exactly what your mother and I were talking about. Bruce is a Bond Breaker. He broke the bond between you and Lois, and now with his own son. What's to stop the same thing from happening to your daughter?"

"That won't happen," Clark counters. "And he didn't break any of those bonds. I've told you this already with mine and Lois'." Clark is sounding angry and frustrated.

Bruce just watches the chaos in front of him, listening to the arguing and the accusations flying all around the table. He wants to crawl away and back to his bedroom where he can be alone and in silence. He doesn't want to be around all this noise that is making him feel sick and making his headache worse. "Please stop," he whispers but no one hears him, not even Clark.

Bruce locks eyes with Alfred and understanding immediately dawns on the older beta. Alfred clears his throat loudly. "That is enough!" The room goes silent abruptly, Kara landing back down onto the floor. "That will be enough of the arguing at this dinner table or else I will pack up all this food and the lot of you can go hungry. Do you understand?" No one meets the beta's eyes but everyone nods, even the Kents. "Good. Now everyone please enjoy your meals. I will be in the kitchen if you need me." He turns but stops halfway to the door to the kitchen. Twisting half his body to face the table again, he says, "I don't want to hear a single peep of an argument coming out of any of your mouths." The butler looks pointedly at Bruce's children. Then, with his head held high, he turns back around and leaves.

Bruce slumps in his chair, everyone starting to eat quietly and awkwardly. Sighing, he picks up his own silverware and forces himself to eat some food.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter Forty

**Chapter Forty:**

 **A/N: I'm so very sorry this is late again. Last week was very busy for me. I wasn't even around on Monday to post a chapter and then the rest of the week I had other things I needed to do. Also, I've been kind of struggling a bit mentally. I won't go into details by what I mean by that but I just wanted to let you all know that's why updates have been slow lately. I'm really hoping to get back on track with updating regularly as long as my schedule permits it. I also just want to let you all know, that even if I do end up being slow on some updates, I** _ **will never**_ **abandon a fic that I have already started posting (as long as I am alive and able to.) So you don't have to worry about this fic being abandoned.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Bruce takes the Tylenol Clark offers him and swallows them with a sip of water. He rubs at his temples, hoping to relieve some of the pain there. Clark is eyeing him intently and Bruce sighs where he is perched on the stool. He looks at the Kryptonian and Clark frowns. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Clark frowns more, concern and confusion mixing on his face.

"That." Bruce points at him. "That face you're making."

"I'm not making any face."

"Yes, you are." Bruce gets up off the stool, smoothing down his shirt. He is going to have to dare the wrath of his future in-laws eventually. "I'm fine. It's just a headache still." He eyes Clark again. "From the broken bond."

"Was this how it was when Jason died?" Clark asks, leading him out of the kitchen. The others are back in the lounge, champagne or wine in hand for the ones who can drink alcohol and water or juice for the ones that can't.

Bruce hesitates when answering. Jason's death that had ultimately broken the bond was nothing like this. It was more emotional than physical, with the physical symptoms having been dull and tolerable. Though the emotional pain is still there with Dick's breaking of the bond, the physical pain is more so. But that must be the difference of a bond breaking due to death than one breaking due to relationships failing. "No, but those two situations are different." Clark opens his mouth to speak. "And so is your situation with Lois. That was you and a mate. Jason and Dick are my children."

Clark sighs and goes to push up his glasses that aren't even on his face. He catches himself midway, and lowers his hand back to his side. "I hope you're right and it's not anything more serious."

"How could it, Clark? The headaches started around the time Dick and I started having problems."

Clark is shaking his head. "The headaches started after our daughter and you almost died from kryptonite poisoning." Clark puts a hand on Bruce's shoulder, stopping him from walking and making Bruce face him. "It's an important difference to keep in mind."

"Clark, you're talking to the most paranoid person in the world. If there's something genuinely wrong, then I'll let you know and we'll go to the doctors." Bruce starts walking again, hand placed on his stomach. "But I truly believe there is nothing wrong. The kryptonite incident happened when mine and Dick's bond was already weakening. Of course, I would start having symptoms then."

"I just-"

"Worry, I know," Bruce interrupts. "You've told me a billion times. Clark, can you please just trust me?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with trust, Bruce." Clark shakes his head. "It has everything to do with wanting you and our baby to be okay."

"She's fine and I will be fine," Bruce tells him but it doesn't make Clark's frown disappear. Bruce wipes at his face, frustrated. "Look, I don't want to discuss this in front of your parents. They're already giving me a hard enough time as it is. Let's just drop it, please."

Clark looks away from him, stopping at the door to the lounge where everyone is. "Okay, fine."

With a sigh and head shake, Bruce enters the room, Clark following close behind. "Oh, Clark," Martha says immediately, getting up and pulling her son to the couch to sit next to her and Jonathan. Bruce takes a seat in between Tim and Jason, both their omega and alpha scents calming him. "Your father and I have been discussing something lately."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Clark asks.

Martha and Jonathan smile at the Kryptonian and Martha takes his hand, holding it in hers. "Well, since you're currently living at the Fortress-" Bruce perks at this. He hadn't known Clark was living at the Fortress of Solitude. He never even thought of it or even bothered to ask Clark if he had moved out of his and Lois' apartment. Ignorantly, he had assumed Lois was the one to move out. "-your father and I were thinking that you could move in with us on the farm instead."

Clark starts protesting immediately. "No, no, I can't do that Ma, Pa. I don't mind living at the Fortress right now until I find my own place in Metropolis."

"Why don't you move in here?" Bruce blurts out before thinking.

The room goes silent, Martha and Jonathan stare at him while Clark scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, and Damian's eyes have gone wide, mid drink. The young boy slowly lowers his glass of water. "You want the alien to move in here?" Kara's eyes narrow at the kid and Jonathan and Martha's mouths hang open at the word 'alien' being used. "Why?"

"Why not?" Bruce asks, rubbing his stomach. "He's the sire to the baby and we're going to be mates later. It's perfect."

"Bruce-" Clark starts but is interrupted by Damian.

"Absolutely not." Damian stands and crosses his arms, placing his glass down on the coffee table. "I am _not_ living in the same place as the alien."

Now Martha and Jonathan's eyebrows raise in shock. "How about you stop calling our son an alien," Jonathan warns.

Damian turns to the two Kents, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why?"

"Damian enough," Bruce warns as well but the child ignores him.

"He is an alien. As is his cousin and the," Damian eyes Kon, "the clone is half an alien. I only call them as they are."

"Damian," Bruce growls, standing. "Enough." Damian huffs and falls back down to the couch, looking away in defiance. Bruce sits back down, worrying that he is losing influence over the young kid. He wouldn't want to lose dominance over another one of his kids, like he did with Dick once the bond had broken. Especially if that kid is Damian. Bruce turns back to Clark. "Ignore him. It's really no problem if you come live with us."

Clark is smiling and shaking his head at him. "I can't Bruce."

Bruce's heart sinks and he tries to hide it, swallowing. He'd be lying if he said he isn't disappointed. "You wouldn't be sleeping in my room, if you're worried about that."

"I'm not," Clark says. "I just need to live on my own right now. Plus, I don't think it's a really good idea for me to live with the person I'm trying to take it slow with. It's bound to mess up some way. It always does." Bruce looks at Clark for a few seconds longer, feeling a lump form in his throat, before he looks down at the floor.

Damian tsks. "Good."

"Now that is enough young man," Jonathan says sternly, the beta looking angry.

Damian tsks again. "You're not my father."

"Well your father should be getting a better handle of you and teach you some manners," Jonathan replies. "Clark, look. This is a fine example right here. Bruce is biologically related to Damian and yet the kid has the worse manners out of all of them."

"What?" Jason interjects. "So now you have to be fucking blood related to the guy to have good manners? That's complete bullshit."

Martha continues the conversation. "No one is saying such a thing."

"Well it certainly sounded it like it," Tim quietly says, not looking at anyone. Kon has a comforting hand on the young omega's shoulder and Tim leans into it a little.

"Damn straight it did." Jason is loud, making sure everyone knows that he is angry.

"Don't put words in my mouth." Jonathan is also now sounding angry and the beta stands, placing his hands on his hips. "It has nothing to do with being blood related. It's about Bruce not knowing how to raise his kids."

"What do you expect?" Tim asks, becoming louder, and standing as well. "We came to him when we were already either too old to be taught new behaviors or were too stubborn to listen, including Damian."

Martha reaches up to Jonathan and tries to pull her mate back down to the couch. The beta ignores her and shoot daggers at Tim. "And what about his mother?" she asks.

"His mother isn't in the picture," Bruce answers immediately.

Martha's eyebrows scrunch in concern. "He never sees her?"

"No and he's never going to," Bruce growls, getting agitated.

Martha opens her mouth to say something more but Clark interrupts, putting a hand on her bicep. "Ma please. That's enough about Damian's mother. She's not around. Period."

Bruce gives Clark a thankful look. Bruce wouldn't want to have to explain to the two elderly betas exactly what Talia had done to him, reliving those painful memories just to get them to stop questioning it. They don't need to know. It's none of their business.

Martha eyes her son and seems to understand a hidden, unspoken message inside Clark's words. "Okay, but Clark, please consider moving back to the farm." Clark groans. "Think about it. The baby can learn about farm life, have," her eyes dart to Bruce and then back to Clark, "home values. She will have plenty of space there to raise her-" Bruce scrunches his eyebrows. Martha is making it sound as if Clark would be having custody of their child. As if their child will be living with him and not Bruce. As if she wouldn't be raised at the Manor. "-and plenty of space for her to run and fly around. She'll learn about responsibility because she'll actually have chores instead of someone there to do them for her." Jason growls at the diss towards Alfred. Bruce sends him a warning glance and Jason reluctantly deflates. "Think about it. She'll learn good morals there that she wouldn't learn here."

Damian suddenly stands, low growl escaping from his throat. "You're not taking my sister away!"

"No one would be taking her away from you all," Jonathan mentions. "She would just be raised on the farm with Clark."

"Who the hell says she's living with him?" Bruce growls, standing himself now. He still has a protective hand on his stomach.

"Guys," Clark stands, hands out in a placating gesture. "By the time we have to raise her, I'll probably be Bruce's mate and living in the Manor anyway."

"That's why you should just move in now," Bruce says.

Clark groans, throwing his hands out. "I'm not moving in with anyone right now."

"There's four and half months left. What's the difference?" Bruce asks.

Clark rubs at his forehead, obviously getting annoyed. "Four and a half months is plenty of time."

Bruce balks. "To you, the one who isn't pregnant."

Clark says nothing, just looks at him lost for words, but he doesn't have to say anything because Martha has more to say. "And what are you going to do when you have this baby? Are you going to be Batman again?"

"Of course," Bruce says before thinking. He realizes his mistake as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

"You can't continue being Batman," Martha says.

Bruce becomes defensive, crossing his arms and growling. "Why the hell not?"

Martha gets up to stand next to her mate. "First, it's a dangerous life and so could possibly be putting the baby in danger. Second, you do dangerous stunts that could get you killed and so abandoning the baby."

"And don't think that child of yours is going to become Robin." Damian tsks at Jonathan's statement. "Your kids have multitude of injuries and scars. I will not allow that to happen to our granddaughter."

"She's half Kryptonian," Clark mentions.

"Doesn't mean she can't get hurt," Jonathan counters.

Martha clings to Jonathan, her hands tight around the beta's bicep. "Why did you even try and seduce Clark away from his mate in the first place, Bruce? You knew he was married. None of this would have happened if you hadn't of done such a thing."

"The fuck?" Jason says. "Bruce was in heat. It's _Superman_ who couldn't keep his dick in his pants." The Kents turn to Jason, obviously reacting negatively to the crude language about their son. "You can't blame Bruce for that."

"Ma, Pa, all of that is way behind us now anyway," Clark provides. "We worked it all out and now we are committed to going slow in our relationship, making it work so we can be mates later."

Martha turns to her son. "You say you're committed to Bruce now, but you were committed to Lois too." Clark opens his mouth to what Bruce assumes is protest, but Martha doesn't allow him to. "How can you switch from loving Lois to loving Bruce so quickly?"

"It's not about switching," Clark explains. "It's about having already been in love with him and not realizing it."

Martha cups Clark's hand in hers again. "Are you sure it isn't something else? The sense of responsibility? Do you want to be with Bruce out of obligation to the baby?"

Clark shakes his head. "No, of course not."

"And Bruce," Jonathan turns to him. "Do you just want an alpha for the baby? How do we know you actually love Clark? I mean, Superman is quite the notch on the bedpost."

"Pa!" Clark exclaims. "How can you say that?"

Bruce looks at all of them who are in the room. He's feeling sick suddenly and his headache has only gotten worse since he's taken the Tylenol. "No Mister and Misses Kent, that's not it, and you know what? I don't need to take this." Bruce turns around and walks out of the room, the eyes of everyone burning into his back. He hears Clark say a quick goodbye to the group and then he's by Bruce's side.

The alpha doesn't say a word to him until they are behind Bruce's closed bedroom door. "Are you okay?"

Bruce is feeling angry and though he doesn't want to take it out on Clark who has been nothing but nice to him, he does anyway. "Clark, I've been called a homewrecker, a bad parent, a bad role model and basically a whore. How do you think I feel?" Bruce closes his eyes and cups his throbbing forehead. "Damn it Clark, I shouldn't have to justify myself to your parents and prove to them that I loved you long before I was ever pregnant."

"I know and I'm not asking you too."

"I know," he yells and immediately regrets it. Sharp pain shoots through his head and he must sit down, groaning.

Clark frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well." Bruce takes a shaky breath in, still rubbing at his forehead.

"Bruce-"

Bruce cuts him off. "Don't," he says sternly. "I don't need your nagging right now."

"Bruce, you haven't felt well for weeks."

Bruce stands abruptly, yelling again. "Because I'm fucking pregnant, Clark!" He gestures to the Kryptonian. "And who exactly got me pregnant?"

Clark's eyes harden and his jaw clenches. "It takes two Bruce."

"Two?" Bruce asks. "I was in the middle of my heat, you asshole! Don't you dare blame me!"

Clark stays silent and Bruce realizes that taking his anger out on Clark is another mistake. The alpha looks like he is fuming and struggling to not lash out, jaw tight and eyes glaring. When Clark opens his mouth, Bruce regrets yelling at him. "I'm going back down stairs."

Bruce stands there and watches as Clark turns away and walks out of his room, shutting the door not so gently to Bruce's ears but gently enough to not rip the door off its hinges. Bruce swallows the lump in his throat but it only gets bigger as tears pool in his eyes. Damn hormones. Damn Clark's parents. Damn Clark.

Bruce sits back down on his bed, cupping both sides of his face, pressing fingers against his temples. After a few seconds of sitting there with his aching head, he gets up off the bed and goes to his bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet and takes out the bottle of Tylenol. Popping two of them into his mouth and downing them with some water from the faucet, he ignores the fact that it hasn't been nearly long enough since he has taken the first batch.

Bruce goes back to his bed slowly and sluggishly lies down on it with another groan. He's feeling nauseous, no doubt due to the migraine that he currently has. Bruce hopes lying down will help relieve some of the pain.

The only problem is, he misses Clark.

 **A/N: Technically it's 3:00 am Tuesday morning but since I haven't gone to bed yet, it's still Monday to me. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Chapter Forty-One:**

Bruce wakes up with a start. The room is completely dark and when Bruce looks over at the clock, it reads three o'clock in the morning. He had fallen asleep on top of the covers and despite the heat of the room, he is shivering slightly. At least his headache has thankfully dulled down to a minor ache. With a small groan, Bruce sits up and gets out of bed, walking over to his walk-in closet and pulling out a sweatshirt. He slips it on and then makes his way out of his room.

The Manor is quiet and dark, something he relishes for the moment. It means everyone is either asleep or in their rooms. Martha and Jonathan would be asleep by now. Barbara might be awake but with Kara here as well, the two mates might already have fallen asleep together. Tim and Kon are most likely awake still, even if Kon doesn't want to be. Tim will keep the alpha up just on the fact that Tim won't be able to sleep. Jason is a tossup whether he is asleep or not. The alpha's sleeping patterns, from what Bruce has observed, is quite unpredictable. So are Damian's. Bruce wonders if the kid is up and taking his anger out by drawing a picture in his sketchbook or slashing up another pillow.

With a long sigh, Bruce continues down the hallway only to stop by Dick's bedroom door. There's light shining out from the bottom of it. Trying to not be too hasty about it, he turns towards the door and knocks gently. There's a muffled hum from inside, indicating that Bruce can enter. He slowly opens the door, walking in. Dick is by his bed, unpacking dirty clothes onto his bed in a disorganized fashion. He doesn't look up when Bruce closes the door quietly behind himself.

Bruce approaches the bed. "When did you get back?"

Dick lifts a hand and rubs at a bruise on his chin. "An hour ago, maybe? I heard from Jason that the in-laws are here."

"They're not in-laws," Bruce corrects, scrutinizing the black and blue on Dick's face.

Dick shrugs, looking up at him as he throws a pair of Superman boxers on top of the pile. "They will be in the future so you might as well call them that now." The young beta goes back to pulling clothes out. Bruce watches the pile grow. The kid really was planning on staying gone forever. He took all his clothes with him and now the pile just keeps getting bigger the more clothes Dick pulls out.

"Why are you putting all your clothes in one pile?" Bruce walks up to the pile and starts digging clothes out of it, feeling compelled to do so. "Not all of them are dirty. You were gone for what? A week?"

Dick is watching him and when Bruce looks up at the beta, Dick looks confused. "What are you doing?"

Bruce looks down at his hands, holding a pair of socks with small little Nightwing symbols on them. "Taking out the clean clothes."

Dick snatches up the socks, throwing them to the floor. "You don't know what I wore. Stop that."

Bruce turns away from the clothes, ignoring his need to sort them. "Sorry."

"Jeez, you're turning more and more into a parent as the days go by."

Bruce glares at his first son. "Funny." Dick stifles a laugh. Bruce eyes Dick as the beta continues to pull clothes out. "What's with the bruise?"

"Oh this?" Dick points to his chin. "I finally told Kori what has been going on." Bruce nods, understanding. "As you can probably guess, it didn't go very well." He rubs at it again. "It didn't look this bad earlier but Jason punched me once he saw me." Dick shrugs, closing the suitcase. There were still clothes in it. He chuckles. "I actually thought Jason was going to make me submit to him but nah, he didn't. Just told me to fix things and that the Kents are here and being jerks to you." The beta laughs again. "I'm actually more afraid to see Damian than I was Jason though. Damian can be scary for a little squirt."

Bruce smirks. "He'll probably end up being an alpha."

"Now that's scary," Dick jokes, smiling at Bruce. Bruce huffs a small laugh and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Do you think you'll be able to work things out with Kori?"

Dick's smile disappears and he sits down next to Bruce. "Probably not." He shrugs again. "I'm hoping."

"And Wally?"

"We've… talked more."

"And?"

Dick sighs, looking down at his lap. "He's getting the abortion." Bruce nods, looking down at his own lap. His stomach blocks some of his view and he can't help but place a protective hand on it. Dick notices. "It's not that we don't…" Another sigh. "I don't think love is necessarily the right word but…" Dick rubs a hand down his face. "I don't know how to describe it."

Again, Bruce nods. "I get it." Dick's lips thin. "Love… is complicated Dick. I don't doubt that either of you love the baby or whatever feeling it is, I don't know how to describe it either, but I do understand that feeling and it's hard, but sometimes one has to make the hard decisions."

Dick nods slowly. His hands are tightly balled into fists on his knees. "We're both not ready Bruce. We're not ready to be parents." Dick finally looks at him and there are tears in his eyes. "You had practice; with me, Jason, Tim, and Damian. Wally and I… we're twenty-one Bruce. We're too young."

"Dick, I want you and Wally to know that _if_ you two do change your mind, I will help with the baby. With any resources that Wally might need or any help. I'm sure Alfred would be willing to babysit. Or even if Wally needs help buying things for the baby. Anything."

Dick's small smile is back and Bruce is glad about that. "I have my own money, you know, Bruce."

Bruce chuckles. "I know. I just want to be a good grandfather."

Dick huffs but his smile soon wanes again. "I think he's pretty set on not having it."

"What about adoption?"

"And let a baby with super powers on the loose?" Dick shakes his head. "I don't think so."

Bruce frowns. "Maybe Iris will adopt the baby. Or, you know, I could."

Dick laughs then, loud and shoulders shaking. "You? You have to focus on your own baby," Dick says between breaths. When the beta finally settles, he wipes at his eyes. "And I don't think Iris will want to adopt the baby with Barry being… gone and all."

"Then maybe someone else in the League will or the Titans."

"Bruce," Dick places a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "He's getting the abortion."

Bruce looks away from his son, back down to his own baby bump. "He might regret it."

"Would you have?" Dick asks.

"At the time?" He shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. Now? Yes."

Dick frowns and looks off into the room. "We talked about it a lot, weighing the options."

"Dick-"

"When you were making the decision, how did you feel?" Dick interrupts.

Bruce pauses, thinking back many months ago. "I… was scared. Not certain what to do. When I decided to get an abortion, I wondered if it was the right decision. Obviously in the end I couldn't do it. Dick, I was... "He doesn't know how to explain it to the young beta. The emotional pain Bruce had felt. The torment and indecision that was going on inside of him. The way he felt in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to start the procedure. The sheer panic he felt when the doctor had started. "Being on that table to get it done… it was…" He clears his throat and removes his hand from his stomach. He somehow feels like he is betraying his baby by just talking about what he almost went through with. "It was one of the most painful things I have ever had to go through." He looks over at Dick but Dick isn't looking at him. "Emotionally. Wally… he's going to grieve Dick, as are you. It's not an easy thing to do." He pauses again, swallowing. "Dick, if Wally gets there and then changes his mind, don't be mad at him. Getting rid of something that is a part of you… it… it's almost unbearable."

Dick is nodding, still not making eye contact. Bruce can see the glistening of tears on his cheeks but Bruce says nothing. Dick sniffles and wipes the wetness away. "Yeah… yeah I won't." The beta takes a deep breath. "You know, I was thinking the other day how similar our situations are. How much of a fucking hypocrite I am. While our situations are similar, Bruce, they're also not. You and Clark had a one night stand. Wally and I, it had been going on for months. Clark slept with you because of your heat. Wally came to me to help with his heat and I stupidly agreed because he's my best friend. I never even gave Kori a thought. I never even gave the fact that I'm not an alpha a thought. I thought I would just be helping a friend a few times until he could deal with them on his own again. But Wally was having a hard time, I think he was feeling lonely, and so it kept going. You and Clark, it stopped after that one heat." Dick sniffles again and Bruce reaches over to the nightstand where a box of tissues is. He hands them over to the beta but Dick ignores it. "Clark had told Lois about the cheating and the baby as soon as he found out. I kept if from Kori for weeks."

"Dick-"

"Don't make excuses for me, please. I know what Wally and I did was wrong. I know keeping it from Kori was wrong. I know." Dick finally takes a tissue but all he does is tear it up into tiny pieces, each one falling to the floor. "The thing that is the same the most, besides the baby, is both Clark and I lost the love of our lives. Except Clark loves you and you love him. I love Kori and not Wally and Wally doesn't love me." Dick gets up from the bed abruptly to break the awkward conversation. "I have to finish unpacking."

Watching Dick unpacking again, Bruce feels the sting in his chest from Dick mentioning Clark losing the love of his life. Self-doubt makes its way to the surface. Is he not the love of Clark's life? Is it still Lois? Clark had said he will always love Lois. Does that mean he loves Lois more than him? Would he rather be with Lois than him? Are Clark's parents correct, and Clark is just picking him for second best because of the baby?

"Bruce?" Bruce's head snaps up and he looks at Dick. Dick's eyebrows are scrunched in concern. "Are you okay?"

Bruce shakes his head to clear it, closing his eyes and forcing a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Did you want to go back to bed?"

"No, I'm fine," Bruce lies.

Dick watches him for a few seconds before turning away and scrubbing at his forehead with a hand. "Bruce, this whole thing with Wally was only meant to be a short term thing. It was meant to help him because he… he… he said he was having problems with his heat. That's what he told me." Dick's shoulders droop and Bruce tries to concentrate on what the beta is saying instead of his own worries about Clark. "Or he was lonely during them… I don't know. It was some kind of problem. But nothing else was supposed to happen Bruce." The beta throws his hands out. "All of this, it… God, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Bruce sighs and stands. "Have you thought that maybe there's more to this than you think? At least for Wally?"

Dick grabs his suitcase again and opens it. He rummages through it but doesn't pull anything out. "Meaning?"

"I just mean, Clark and I, though our situations are vastly different as you said, they're still the same in ways. I love Clark, have for a long time, you know this."

"What does that have to do with Wally?" Dick asks, finally pulling out another pair of boxers, this time with a Batman symbol. Dick's face turns bright red and the beta quickly shoves them under the pile of clothes. Dick clears his throat and continues. "He doesn't love me like you love Clark."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asks.

Dick looks at him with one eyebrow raised. "Of course, I'm sure."

"Dick, just think about it. He asked you to help him with his heats even though you're not an alpha. Why?" Dick shrugs. "I loved Clark for a long time and when my heat started, I wanted _him_."

"Because he was in the room with you," Dick reasons.

"Yes, but at the time, heat or no heat, I was glad it was him. If Wally-"

"No Bruce," Dick retorts. "It's not the same. The reason why he didn't go to some random alpha is because I'm his best friend."

Bruce silently sighs and heads to the door, figuring it's probably best to let Dick stew with what Bruce is telling him. "And Clark has always been my best friend too. That wasn't the reason why I wanted him Dick. Friendship and love are very closely connected." He leaves, not missing the thinning of Dick's lips in contemplation.

He heads back to his room slowly. Bruce is glad he just had a civil conversation with Dick. He can already feel the bond between them strengthening again. It will still take a long time before it is fully restored, but they are on the right path and it makes Bruce content to know that. With a small, satisfied smile playing at his lips, he opens his door to his bedroom and steps in only to stop short. Sitting there on his bed is Jason. He quietly shuts the door behind himself.

Jason stands. "Hey, I was wondering if we could talk."

Bruce glances at the time. "At four in the morning?"

Jason shrugs. "I was awake."

Bruce huffs and heads to the bathroom. His headache is starting to get bad again and he would like to try and stave it off before it continues to worsen. "I'm assuming this is about Roy?" He pulls out the Tylenol and swallows two with some tap water.

Jason watches him, arms crossed and leaning on the doorframe. "You said I could."

"I did." Bruce exits the bathroom and returns to his bedroom, sitting down on his bed.

Jason follows. "Can I?" Bruce gestures for Jason to continue. Jason sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you tell me what made you want to talk to me now," Bruce prompts.

Jason looks to the floor and shuffles his feet. He shrugs. "I was just thinking, you know? With the Kents being here and then seeing… do you know Dick is back?" Bruce nods. "Yeah, and then seeing him again and knowing about his whole situation with Wally. It just got me thinking."

"About?"

Another shrug and sigh. Jason takes his hands out of his pockets and sits next to Bruce. "Roy. The future. Family. All that happy stuff to think about." Bruce says nothing to this, knowing how Jason feels about family. "Roy, he… he's been contacting me on and off. Never when I initiate it. I don't know if he's avoiding me because he's scared about the fact that I like him and he likes me back or if he is scared about the fact that I like him and he doesn't like me back."

"You mean love." Jason eyes him. "It's okay to say it Jason."

Jason huffs a laugh. "I don't think I'm quite there yet Old Man." Jason shifts his weight and clasps his hands together, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs. "You want to know when I found out I was gay?"

Bruce looks at his son, the alpha avoiding eye contact. He follows Jason's gaze to a spot on the carpet. "Okay."

Jason chuckles, most likely from the memory. "You remember when you first introduced me to Superman?"

Bruce nods. "I don't even think you were presenting as an alpha yet."

"I wasn't," Jason says. His hands flex a little. "I was a late bloomer into puberty. Fourteen-year-old boy, not even having presented as anything yet, meeting the greatest superhero in the world. You remember what happened the next day?"

"I remember you were almost as bad as Dick was when it came to your little crush on him." Jason laughs, deep and guttural. "I bought you so much Superman merchandise the day after you met him." Bruce eyes Jason. "I thought it was harmless because you weren't presenting as anything yet."

"It was at the time," Jason says.

"Then you couldn't have known yet."

"Yeah," the alpha says softly, watching his own hands now. "Except when I finally presented as an alpha, the crush didn't go away. I never told you, but there were a lot of nights that I would jack off to the thought of him."

Bruce eyes his bare feet. "And I still didn't need to know that."

Jason laughs again and it makes Bruce smile. It's not a sound he hears too often. "My point is, is that's when I found out I was gay. I mean, fuck Bruce, Superman's probably every omega's, beta's, and gay or bisexual alpha's masturbatory fantasy. It really shouldn't surprise you that it was mine too."

"No, I suppose not. Pretty positive he was Dick's as well."

"Dickie bird?" Jason chuckles. "There's no question about it." They both laugh but it soon dies down. "Then I died. Then I came back. For a while there I wasn't even interested in screwing around with anyone. No alpha, no omega, not even a fucking beta. I was just angry and hurt. Then Roy came along and it was like he sparked something in me. When I started living with him and he would bring an omega around, it wouldn't be the omega's scent that would turn me on when the two were having sex in the other room. It would be Roy's." Jason looks at Bruce. "I kept it from him for years, like you did with Clark, but then I found you, hurt and pregnant, and I just… I don't know Bruce. For some reason that one event, bringing you back to our hideout and taking care of you, it made it unbearable keeping it from him. Because there have been many times in which I've had to stitch him up or he has had to stitch me up, and doing the same to you made me think about that and I… I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. So, I told him. And I ran away." Jason pauses and Bruce stays silent. He's afraid if he tries to say something, Jason will lose his confidence in confiding in him. "I ran away and came to live with you. I ran away from my problems."

"It seems to run in the family," Bruce mumbles.

Jason huffs at Bruce's comment. "I've been trying to talk to him but whenever I initiate a conversation he doesn't get back to me. He's never alone with me anymore either. It's like he's afraid I'm going to jump his bones at any moment." Jason tsks. "Like that'll ever happen." The alpha's hands turn into fists, knuckles white. "Now _he_ only initiates the conversations and it's safe stuff, like mission talk or weapons or something along the lines of our nightly jobs." A growl emanates from deep within Jason's throat and Bruce places a protective hand on his stomach. "He's a fucking asshole." Jason notices Bruce's hand and bows his head slightly in a small submission. "Sorry."

Bruce forces himself to take his hand off his baby bump. "It's okay." He looks at his son who has now stopped submitting. "Listen Jason, maybe Roy isn't meaning to be an asshole. Maybe he's just as confused as you are. Has he ever been with any other alpha?"

"Not that I know of," Jason replies, sitting back on his hands. The alpha tilts his head back and looks at the ceiling.

"So, if he is in fact interested in you, then he's probably scared because it's all new to him. Maybe he has never admitted to himself that he is also attracted to alphas."

Jason shrugs. "Maybe. I just wish he would talk to me. Even if we don't talk about how I or he feels. I just want to be his friend again."

Bruce frowns. "Try giving him a little more time, Jason. Give him space but also keep reaching out to him. Look how long it took Clark to finally realize he loves me."

"I don't want to wait years." Jason tries to hide the desperation in his voice but there is no hiding it from Bruce.

Bruce frowns more. "Then you stop waiting and move on. Only wait for as long as you can Jason. Don't push yourself any more than that." Bruce looks to his lap. "You'll only end up hurt and miserable."

He sees Jason nod from the corners of his eyes. "How did you wait so long?"

Bruce chuckles. "I buried myself in work. Plus, I'm a patient man. But even I got tired of waiting after a while."

"Oliver?"

Bruce nods once. "Oliver."

"And in the end, it still paid off for you." Jason brings a hand up and wipes at his face. The alpha looks tired. "What if it never does for me?"

Bruce clasps Jason's shoulder. "It will. Even if it's not with Roy."

Jason looks at him and there is an emotion that Bruce can't read in his eyes. Jason pushes forward from his hands and gets up off the bed. He pats Bruce's shoulder twice and then makes his way to the bedroom door. "Thanks, Old Man." The alpha smiles at him, small and timid. "It helped… surprisingly."

"If you ever need to talk more Jason, my door is open."

Jason sucks on his cheek and nods briefly. He opens the door. "Goodnight." Then he's gone, door shutting behind him with a low click.

Bruce smiles small after his son, once more happy by the outcome of another conversation. Tonight has been good for those apparently. Now only if he could go and see Clark and talk to him as well. To make up for their small fight. Bruce sighs. He knows that's not going to happen tonight. Clark will be at the fortress and sleeping. He won't call the Kryptonian over this early in the morning.

Bruce looks over at the clock. It's already four thirty. With a yawn, he lies back down onto his bed, burying his head into the pillow. His headache is still getting worse but with some more sleep, it will hopefully go away.

However, Bruce doesn't get any, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of Clark and the love of the alpha's life.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Chapter Forty-Two:**

Bruce sits at the table in the kitchen, watching Jason angrily clean his guns and Tim reading the paper. Bruce's head is leaning on one hand and he wants to tell Jason to not clean his guns on the table but Bruce doesn't really have the energy to argue with him today. Tim takes a sip from his coffee and flips to a new page in the newspaper. Bruce wonders where Damian is.

There's a tapping noise on the glass of the sliding door leading out into the garden. All three of them look up at the disturbance to see Clark standing outside, dressed in plaid and khakis, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and holding up a brown paper bag. The Kryptonian points at it with a smile. Jason gets up and allows him in. Clark enters cheerily.

"Good morning everyone." The alpha sets the bag down on the counter and Bruce places his head back into his hand. "I brought some bagels." He pulls one out and sets it onto a paper plate Bruce hadn't even seen him get. He turns to Bruce. "Do you want chocolate syrup on yours?" Bruce nods briefly and Clark smiles at him warmly.

Bruce watches as the alpha walks to the refrigerator and pulls out the chocolate syrup, grabbing a butter knife from the drawer. Jason and Tim head to the bag and grab their bagel with a small thank you, and then take their places back at the table. Clark pours a bit of chocolate syrup onto the bagel and starts spreading it with the knife. Bruce continues to watch, wondering if Clark is still angry at him, wondering who exactly the love of Clark's life is; him or Lois. "They're from this little bagel shop in Metropolis. It's family run and what I personally think are the best bagels made in the city." Tim hums in agreement as he takes a third bite of his. Jason hasn't started his, having placed it down to continue working on the guns. "I brought Damian one as well but I don't see him anywhere."

"Is he not in the Manor?" Bruce asks, clearing his throat.

Clark shakes his head. "I don't hear him and I can't see him anywhere." Bruce frowns. "Do you want me to find him?"

He shakes his head. "No, it's fine. He'll turn up." Clark stares at him. "What?"

"You won't be that nonchalant with our daughter, will you?" Clark asks, handing Bruce his bagel.

Bruce gets annoyed, answering sarcastically. "No Clark, I'm going to let her roam the Manor and not know where she is." Clark rolls his eyes. "Clark our baby isn't going to be raised by Talia for the first ten years of her life. Damian was and can protect himself."

"Point taken," he says, sounding just as annoyed as Bruce. That should probably be answer enough as to whether Clark is still angry with him. Clark looks around. "Where are my parents?"

"Getting breakfast with Alfred and Conner at a nice little diner that Tim suggested." Bruce rubs at his aching temples. His headache never went away but the Tylenol did help some. "I had Alfred go because he knows his way around Gotham and I had Conner go for protection. Barbara and Kara then wanted to go as well, so they, too, are with them."

Clark nods and looks at the paper bag, frowning. "I've got extra bagels now."

"Oh, can I have one then?" Everyone turns their heads to the door to the kitchen where Dick is currently standing, sheepish smile on his face. "Since you have extras and all." Both at the same time, Clark and Jason growl at the beta. Dick flinches back some, hanging his head in submission. "Okay… two angry alphas… that's uncomfortable." Clark bares his teeth and growls again as Jason gets up and postures.

Bruce rolls his eyes. His head might be a little better but it still hurts too much for this bullshit today. "Would you two stop?" Bruce gestures to the paper bag. "Let him have a bagel." The two alphas relax some, listening to Bruce. Bruce is lucky that he is not only dominate over Jason, but over Clark as well. He's always been dominate over Clark because of the League but ever since those two times Clark had made him submit, their dominance over each other has been a bit rocky. But when Clark had made Jason submit and Bruce then made Clark submit to get him to stop, it had gained Bruce a bit of dominance over the alpha again. Hopefully it will stay that way this time.

Dick eyes the two, still submitting. As soon as he sees the two alphas relax, he gets out of it and approaches the paper bag carefully. "I'll just… take it to go." Bruce doesn't stop him. Even with being slightly dominate over Clark and Jason, he doesn't think he would be able to stop the two from attacking Dick for long. Dick grabs his bagel and retreats out of the room, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Bruce sighs, picking up his own bagel. He's too tired to care about any of this. He didn't get much sleep last night and despite having dinner with Clark's family, he didn't eat much of it. He feels fatigued and weak from the lack of food but he hasn't been feeling well enough to eat much. He takes a meager bite of his bagel and as soon as the piece is in his mouth, his stomach flips. He feels himself turn pale and the bile rushing up his throat. Bruce drops the bagel and jumps out of his seat, running to the nearest bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. He can hear the three men who were in the room with him coming after him.

"Bruce?" Clark reaches him first, kneeling beside him as the alpha places a hand on his back, rubbing gently.

Bruce throws up again but not much comes out since there wasn't anything in his stomach to begin with. He's starting to sweat with the effort of heaving and he's starting to shake now too. Clark's hand runs through his hair. Bruce breathes heavily and his head feels like there is a jackhammer inside of it now, the strain making it worse. When he doesn't think he is going to throw up anymore, he slowly leans back but the room starts to spin. Instead of leaning on the wall like he had planned, he makes a detour for Clark's chest, resting his forehead on Clark's shoulder. It feels good to be close to the sire of his baby.

Clark's hand never leaves his hair. "Go get Dick," Clark tells one of the boys and Bruce hears Tim scurrying away. Dick's the only beta home right now so Clark has no choice but to choose him. If Alfred had been here, Clark would have chosen him. "Bruce?" Clark says softly. "When Dick gets here, I'm going to have him take your temperature. Just to make sure you're not sick." Bruce nods against him, not bothering to tell him it's because he hasn't eaten anything. He must regain his strength first.

Taking Bruce's temperature would also be why Clark wants Dick to come. It's not good to have an alpha, besides a mate, near a sick omega. They get too protective and don't let anyone near them, even the betas that are trying to help. Luckily Clark is the sire to his baby and so should have no problem letting Dick near him if he can put his anger at the beta aside for now. Along those lines, it's not good to let another omega near a sick omega due to fear of getting that other omega sick. Sick omegas mean preoccupied betas that could be taking care of other things and possibly hindering the mating cycle for alphas because a sick omega can't mate. Bruce knows that's not exactly why Clark is having Tim retrieve Dick, after all, Clark isn't sexist. It's just ingrained into all of them from the instincts that have formed many generations ago.

As soon as Tim returns with Dick, the beta comes up beside them. Bruce feels Clark stiffen but then the alpha forces himself to relax with a deep breath. "What happened?" Dick asks.

"I don't know. He was eating and then he came in here and threw up," Clark explains. "I want you to take his temperature. He hasn't been feeling well lately and I need to make sure he's not seriously sick."

Dick stands and rummages through the cabinet above the toilet. He comes back with a thermometer and sticks it into Bruce's mouth. They all wait in anticipation as the thing takes Bruce's temperature and then beeps with the results. Dick pulls it out and reads. "Ninety-eight point six."

"It's normal," Tim supplies.

Dick's hand joins Clark's in his hair. "Should we bring him to the doctor anyway?"

"No," Bruce protests, trying to push away from Clark. He feels very weak. "I'm fine. I just need some rest."

"That's all you've been doing," Jason says, stepping into the bathroom more.

"And the headaches." Clark looks down at him with a frown.

"Headaches?" Bruce's three boys echo.

"What headaches?" Tim asks.

"They're nothing," Bruce insists, pushing further away from Clark. Reluctantly, Clark lets him go. "Clark keeps making a big deal out of them when they're just from the broken bond."

Dick shakes his head. "I haven't been having headaches."

"Bruce-" Clark starts but Bruce cuts him off.

"I am _not_ going to Leslie, Clark, and I am certainly not having this conversation with you _again_. Dick is the _child_ and I'm the _parent_ , symptoms are going to be different." Bruce struggles to stand, the room still spinning. He stumbles and Dick catches him by the arm. "This right now is probably because I need some sleep."

"Have you been eating?" Tim asks, standing in the doorway. "Sometimes you can get stomach aches and dizzy by not eating."

Clark turns to him, concern written on his face and in his tone of voice. "Have you?"

"Of course, I have."

"Enough?" Clark's tone is judgmental and Bruce doesn't like it. Bruce stays silent, not meeting the alpha's eyes. He can feel Clark's anger anyway. "Bruce-"

"It's not like that!" Bruce snaps, stepping away from Dick and holding onto the wall. "It's not like last time. My not eating isn't deliberate. I just haven't been feeling well, that's all."

"Bruce, you _have_ _to_ get enough food in you whether you are feeling well or not," Clark says angrily.

"Don't lecture me!" A small growl comes from deep within Clark's throat at Bruce's retort. He's angered the alpha now, something that was inevitable considering the state their relationship was in from the moment Clark showed up this morning. "I'm not doing this again with all of you."

"Do you remember what happened last time?" Clark folds his arms in anger, his tone lecturing and demanding. "You collapsed and had to go to the hospital."

"You could have lost the baby," Tim quietly says.

Bruce throws his hands up in the air. "Oh, for heaven's sake. This is entirely different."

"Is it?" Clark asks, his voice rising. The anger shining in his eyes only annoys and frustrates Bruce more.

"Yes!" Bruce yells and regrets it immediately as sharp pain emanates through his head. He cups the side of his face in his hand.

Clark's foot is tapping and he is staring at Bruce with narrowed eyes, the sound of another growl edging its way up Clark's throat. Bruce swears if the alpha growls at him one more time, he is getting punched. A broken hand be damned. "That's it, I'm taking you to Leslie."

Bruce lifts a finger towards Clark. "If you lay a single finger on me Clark Kent…" he trails off, letting the implied consequence sink in.

Clark is fuming, Bruce can tell. "Maybe..." Dick starts. "Maybe we should leave you two alone." Dick ushers Jason and Tim out of the room, the latter two leaving reluctantly.

Bruce sighs. "I just need food and sleep. I haven't been sleeping well either, okay?"

"Doesn't look like it," Clark replies sharply. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

Bruce slides down the wall, needing to sit back down. He closes his eyes again. "Please, Clark, please, I need you to stop." He hears Clark kneel beside him. "Your constant worrying isn't doing me any good. It's only adding to my stress." Bruce opens his eyes and locks eyes with Clark's. Clark's features have softened again, all traces of his dominate alphaness gone. "Can't you see that all of this is stress induced?" Clark frowns. "The kryptonite incident, the breaking of the bond, your parents, your _constant_ worrying. I might be Batman, Clark, but even I have my limits, especially when I'm pregnant."

"But it's you being pregnant that is worrying me," Clark says, scooting closer. "I don't just have you to worry about anymore. I have a baby too. If you aren't well, then she isn't well."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not trying to hurt her on purpose Clark. I'm past not taking her seriously. I _want_ her and I want her to be healthy. But I can't deal with everything that is going on right now."

Clark grabs a hold of one of his hands. "I'll talk to my parents, I promise. I'll get them to lay off."

"It's not just what they're saying. It's what they're thinking."

"And since when have you cared about what people think?"

Bruce pushes Clark away. "Since I want to be your mate Clark." He hates how his voice cracks but he's getting emotional now. "I care about what my future in-laws think of me because I care about what my family thinks of me. Your parents think I'm a _Bond Breaker_." Bruce wipes at his eyes. "And it fucking hurts Clark."

"I know it does."

"No, you don't." Bruce takes a deep breath. "You're not the one who was just called such a thing. You're not the one who has to deal with unaccepting in-laws because-" Bruce's voice breaks and tears pool in his eyes. He tries to breathe through it. "Because my parents are dead and they're not going to be able to see their granddaughter. They don't have to accept you." Bruce wipes at his eyes again, smearing the tears onto his cheeks.

They stare at each other, Clark silent and Bruce trying to get a hold of himself. It takes a while for Clark to start talking and when he does, he grabs a hold of one of Bruce's hands again. "Bruce, I wish so badly that your parents were here and I'm sorry they're not. I can't fix that. I can't bring them back. But they will see their granddaughter from wherever they are looking down from. And I'm sure, I'm _positive_ , that they don't like seeing their son in so much pain." Clark takes a hold of his other hand, kissing the knuckles. "Whether that be physical or emotional pain."

"You don't know what it's like to not have your parents here, Clark." Tears roll down Bruce's cheeks. "You don't know what it's like to try and please the people that are going to be your future parents and not have them take your baby away from you."

"I won't let them do that," Clark says, getting even closer to him and Bruce starts to sob, not being able to hold it in any longer. "They _can't_ do that. You're the omega, Bruce, you have all the rights to her, and even if I wanted to, there's no way the courts would ever give me full custody of her."

"I can't," Bruce hiccups, "I can't have my baby taken from me Clark. I can't lose another child. I've already," another hiccup, "lost two of them, I can't lose a third. Please, Clark."

"You won't, I promise." Clark grabs him and pulls him into a hug. Bruce buries his face into Clark's shoulder. "Ma and Pa… they say that Bruce, but they would never actually do that to you. I know them." Bruce says nothing as he shakes and cries. He's glad the boys had left earlier. He doesn't want them to see him like this. "And… I don't know if this will make you feel better but… I do kind of know what it feels like to not have one's parents here."

Bruce takes a deep, stuttering breath and lifts his head. He stares into Clark's eyes, realization dawning on him. "Jor-El and Lara."

Clark nods minutely. "Yeah." The alpha shrugs. "I don't… I didn't know them personally but sometimes I still wish they were here." He looks away. "Especially Lara."

"Lara," Bruce says abruptly, wiping at his eyes once more. Clark looks back at him, eyebrows scrunching and head tilting. "That's our daughter's name; Lara."

Clark blinks at him, small smile playing at his lips. "Lara? I thought you would have suggested Martha before you would ever suggest her name."

Bruce shakes his head, gripping Clark's biceps hard. "No… no, Lara. Her name is Lara."

Clark's smile grows. "Are you sure?"

Bruce nods, his own smile forming on his face. "Yeah, I'm positive."

Clark huffs a small laugh. "Lara it is then." Bruce nods, smiling. Clark's face softens again, love shining in his eyes. "Will you come and finish the bagel? For me? I know you don't feel well but eating will help. You can't take a backwards slide on this Bruce."

"I'm not," he says, not meaning to sound pleading but it comes out that way anyway.

Clark reaches up and wipes the tears away that Bruce missed. "That's not what it looks like to me."

"Clark-"

"No, listen to me, please. Bruce, you need to eat. We've been here before. You say it's not deliberate but it is. You not feeling well and then not eating, is you choosing not to. You have to eat no matter what." Clark keeps his hands cupped around Bruce's face. "I know you're not trying to hurt yourself, but this," Clark gestures all around them, "can't keep happening. It's not good for you. It's not good for… I guess I can call her Lara now. You need to start taking better care of yourself so you'll start feeling better. Part of the headaches could be _from_ you not eating."

"I'm trying." Bruce grips Clark's shirt with his right hand and places his other on his baby bump. "I'm trying, Clark, but there's so much going on and it's just… it's wearing me down." Bruce takes a deep breath. "I can't keep doing it, Batman or not."

Clark nods. "I promise I'll talk to my parents. Plus, all of them will be gone in just a few days. Dick is back and you two seem to be working things out." Clark chuckles slightly. "I can't stop worrying for you but I can try to not do it so much that you get stressed about it." Clark takes a hold of his hands again and Bruce doesn't mention anything about worrying about not being the love of the alpha's life. Nows not the time. "Just please promise me that you're going to take better care of yourself so you can start feeling better. That you'll eat. Promise me you won't go back to where you were the last time you stopped eating. Promise. Please?"

Bruce sighs, feeling his headache subside some again. "I promise. I'll start eating more."

"And trying to sleep more? It doesn't take super sight to see how tired you are." Bruce nods and Clark tilts his head in displeasure. "Promise."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "I promise."

Clark stands, smiling lovingly at him. He holds out both his hands towards Bruce. "That's all I ask. And think about it," Bruce takes a hold of the alpha's hands and Clark hauls him up, "once you start feeling better, I'll stop worrying so much. No more you stressing over that."

Bruce nods, huffing a small laugh. "Yeah." As Clark walks him back to the kitchen, Bruce goes over their conversation in his head. He focuses on the fact that their baby now has a name and he somehow feels lighter from it. It's almost as if deciding on their baby's name has brightened Bruce's future.

Has brightened _their_ future.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Chapter 43:**

 **A/N: *Sighs* I keep coming up with excuses as to why I'm posting late and apologizing… But really, I'm sorry this is a day late. I tried real hard to write this yesterday and it just wasn't coming out well. So I decided to postpone it for a day in order to give you something to read that is good quality, instead of giving you something yesterday to read that was terrible quality. I feel like the quality of the chapter is a lot more important than keeping on track with an update schedule. I hope you all understand. I'm still going to try to keep on schedule from here on out, but these things happen once in awhile.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

Later that night, everyone, except Dick, Damian, and Alfred, are currently in the lounge. The Kents are telling a story about something Clark had done when he was younger and everyone is laughing along. Bruce doesn't laugh. He doesn't even really pay much attention to the story. Clark keeps shooting him concerned looks from beside his parents but doesn't say anything to him. Bruce wishes he could join Alfred in the kitchen where the beta is making supper with the company of Dick and Damian. Dick claimed he didn't want to face the Kents yet since the betas know what is going on between him, Kori, and Wally. Damian doesn't want to be around the Kents period because he's still mad at them. Bruce wishes he could have an excuse to not be around them.

He takes a sip of his water just as the doorbell rings and he wonders who it possibly could be. Who walks in a few minutes later with Alfred, surprises him and Bruce swallows nervously. Lois smiles at everyone and walks over to them. "Hello. Sorry I'm a little late."

"Lois!" Martha exclaims. "That's perfectly fine." Martha grabs a hold of Lois' hands and squeezes them.

Lois' smile grows warmer. "Thank you Mrs. Kent and thank you for inviting me."

"Oh please Lois, you can still call me Martha." Martha pats Lois' bicep.

Bruce furrows his brows, standing up from where he was sitting on the couch. "You invited her here?" Bruce can't believe the Kents would invite someone to his house without asking him first. He looks at Clark. "Did you know about this?" Clark shrugs, indicating that he had no idea.

Martha turns and speaks to him, a mocking smile on her face. "Of course, we invited her. This is a family get together isn't it? Lois is family. Lois will _always_ be family."

Lois chuckles awkwardly, not meeting Bruce's eyes. "I'm happy to hear that Martha." Bruce's hands curl into tight fists but he refrains from saying anything.

"Would you like something to drink, Sweetie?" Martha asks the beta.

"How long are you staying Lois?" Bruce inquires before Lois can answer, not being able to help himself.

Alfred clears his throat. "Master Bruce, don't be rude to guests." Bruce gives Alfred a warning look but the beta is unfazed. Alfred addresses Lois. "I would be happy to get you a refreshment…" Alfred's eyebrow raises. "Ms. Lane?"

Lois smiles warmly at the elderly man. "Water would be great, thank you, Alfred." With a nod, Alfred exits the room.

Bruce can feel a growl bubbling up his throat but he swallows it down. Instead, he says under his breath for Clark to hear, "Clark, I don't want her here." Clark shoots him a look but doesn't look like he agrees with what Bruce wants. This only serves to piss Bruce off more, knowing his future mate is going to just allow his ex-mate stay. "Clark, do something."

Clark shakes his head in the negative minutely, looking away from Bruce. "I'm not going to be rude, Bruce," Clark whispers once he walks over. "I'm sure she won't be staying long anyway. Ma and Pa just wanted to see her."

As if hearing Clark, though impossible, Martha asks Lois, "You'll stay for dinner, won't you, Dear?"

Lois looks over to Bruce hesitantly. "If it's okay with Bruce."

Bruce's anger flares even more. "No, I don't want you to stay." Lois' eyebrows furrow and the Kents' lips thin.

"Bruce!" Clark exclaims.

Bruce turns on him. "Why do _you_ want her to stay?"

"Because she's my friend," Clark says.

Bruce gestures to her, already feeling the headache return. It finally went away when he ate earlier that morning, but now it's coming back. "She's wasn't invited."

"I… can go." Lois takes a step back.

"No, Lois stay," Clark tells her, an angry, alpha edge to his voice. Lois stops moving. Bruce's heart clenches in his chest at Clark's words.

"And she _was_ invited," Martha states.

"By you." Bruce faces Martha. "Who the hell are you to invite someone into my home?" He turns back to Clark. "Do you want her here?" Bruce points at Lois.

Clark shrugs, looking as if he is utterly confused. "I honestly don't care if she is, Bruce."

"Bruce," Jonathan begins, stepping closer to his mate. "Don't you think you're being a bit rude?"

Suddenly Jason growls and is standing as well, posturing in all his alphaness, showing who is boss. "You invite his," Jason points to Clark, "ex over to someone else's house without telling anyone, and you accuse Bruce of being rude?" Jonathan huffs indignantly and Martha gives Jason a narrow eyed glare.

Bruce feels the room get hotter and tries to take a calming breath. The scent of angry alphas, betas, and omegas are filling the air, making his stomach flip flop. "Jason," Tim warns but Jason growls at him, shutting Tim up immediately.

However, Kon doesn't take to kindly to it. The alpha stands, also posturing. "Hey, don't growl at him."

Jason growls at Kon next. "Oh, so you think just because you're his fuck buddy now, you can tell me what I can and can't do to my brother?" Jason bares his teeth. "Fuck off, Conner."

Bruce wipes at his forehead, bowing his head and closing his eyes. He takes several deep breaths, feeling himself get lightheaded. Clark growls at Jason and warns, "Back off, Jason." In response, Jason growls at Clark and Clark growls back once more. The three alphas are sizing each other up, getting ready to fight.

Bruce looks up, eyeing the three alphas. Their hackles are raised but Bruce is more focussed on Lois being in his house than stopping a fight between the three. He's feeling territorial, not only of his home and baby but of Clark as well. Bruce can't help the thoughts that are crowding his mind. The love of Clark's life, Lois, is in the room uninvited. He doesn't want her to steal him away. He's feeling vulnerable and overwhelmed. Bruce can't help the words that slip out unintentionally. "Do you want Lois to stay because you want to be with her instead of me?"

Clark turns to him, gaping. "What? No, Bruce, I-"

Bruce backs up, shaking his head slightly to try and make himself less dizzy. "You're parents are right. You are only trying to be with me out of obligation to the baby."

Clark shakes his head frantically but Bruce still backs away, starting to sweat. Clark holds his hands up in a placating manner. "I'm not."

"Leave Kon alone, Jason," Tim defends, getting up to stand next to his mate.

"You're taking his side?" Jason crosses his arms, looking angrier and angrier.

"Of course I'm taking his side," Tim grabs Kon's bicep, pulling the alpha closer. "He's going to be my mate while you are hardly my brother."

Jason's eyes widen and that's when Barbara springs up off the couch. "Hey, why don't we all just try and calm down."

"Maybe I should just go," Lois mutters, backing away a few paces.

Martha grabs a hold of her arm. "Nonsense Lois. You are welcome here."

"No she's not," Bruce snaps, growling.

"Bruce, stop." Clark steps into Bruce's line of sight. "I don't get what's gotten into you all of a sudden. You were fine this morning."

"I want her out of my house, that's what's wrong." Bruce steps around Clark, addressing Martha and Jonathan. "And neither of you had the right to invite her without discussing it with me first." Jonathan looks like he's about to retort and Martha goes red in the face. Lois puts her hand on Martha's arm to reassure the woman and prevent further arguing.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm not your brother?" Jason demands of Tim, narrowing his eyes. "We're a pack."

"Just because we're a _pack,_ Jason, doesn't mean you're my brother." Tim also crosses his arms, doing the exact opposite of what an omega is supposed to do when talking to an angry alpha, and standing up straighter. "Hell, you were hardly part of this pack until Bruce got pregnant."

The growl that comes from Jason is deep and threatening. "Well maybe if you idiots had paid more attention to Bruce, I wouldn't have had to come back."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tim asks.

Jason bares his teeth again. "It _means_ , I was the one to save him when he went out as Batman while pregnant and got hurt. It _means_ , I was the one who tried to get him to fucking eat."

"You went out as Batman while you were pregnant?" Martha asks, sounding horrified. Lois is looking at him too as if he had done the unthinkable while Clark, who hadn't known about that incident so long ago, looks shocked and angry at the same time.

Bruce feels the room become stifling, too many voices and smells and growls going on all at once. He backs up another step, trying to force himself to breathe evenly but he can't get enough oxygen in his lungs. The room starts to spin.

Kara is watching him intently. "Um, guys." She gets up off the couch, making to go to him but stops short.

Bruce places a hand on his forehead, hearing as Tim and Jason argue, as Kon defends Tim, and as Martha, Jonathan, and Clark join the argument between Tim and Jason. Bruce starts shaking, feeling as if he is about to pass out. "Everyone stop," Bruce mumbles, stumbling.

"Guys," Kara says more frantically, using her speed to catch Bruce from falling.

The room descends into silence for about a second before Clark quickly goes up to him. The alpha starts asking Bruce if he's okay and Bruce waves him off with little success, telling him that he is fine and that he had just gotten a bit dizzy. The rest of the group start arguing amongst each themselves about not noticing how sick Bruce was getting and Clark looks guilty but turns slightly to peer at the others to defend himself.

Alfred chooses that exact moment to come back with Lois' water. The beta takes one look around the room and then clears his throat loudly, officially silencing every single person in the room. "That is quite enough out of all of you."

"Alfred," Kara gets Alfred's attention. "Bruce isn't feeling well."

"I'm fine now." Bruce tries to shoo Alfred away but the beta has none of it.

Alfred makes Bruce look him in the eyes when the beta approaches. Kara backs away, giving Alfred some room to do his job, and Alfred's lips thin. "I am very disappointed in the lot of you. All this nonsense arguing when this is supposed to be a nice dinner." Alfred shoots them all a deadly glare, keeping everyone silent.

"Alfred," Bruce whispers to the man. "I want them gone. I want them out of my house. Right now."

Clark must have used his super hearing to listen to what Bruce said, because the alpha interjects. "Bruce-"

"Don't," Bruce retorts, turning to him. Clark shuts his mouth but keeps eye contact, eyes narrowing and lips thinning.

Jonathan rubs a hand down Martha's bicep. "You know what? Why don't Martha and I take Lois out for supper, instead. It'll give us time to catch up with her."

"That's a great idea," Martha perks. "Would you like to do that Lois?"

Lois looks around the room, seemingly uncomfortable and out of place. She brings her attention back to the Kents. "I would love that, thank you."

Martha faces her son. "Clark, you coming?"

Clark locks eyes with Bruce. "Bruce are you…" Clark trails off, cutting his question off as to whether or not Bruce is okay. Bruce waits with baited breath, hoping desperately that Clark will reject the offer. But when Clark starts to nod, bowing his head to avoid eye contact with Bruce, Bruce's heart sinks. The alpha speaks. "Yeah, I'm coming." The four of them walk away, Clark glancing at Bruce but then quickly away.

Hurt forms in Bruce's chest, feeling betrayed and worried. Normally Clark would make absolutely sure Bruce was okay before leaving him, but this time he didn't. This time he's letting Alfred take care of him. Bruce can't help but feel it's his fault that Clark feels the need to get away from him right now. Bruce angered him. Bruce pushed him away. Bruce made the alpha go, leave with the love his life.

Tim is staring at the floor, standing close to Kon. The omega grabs a hold of Kon's hand and then starts dragging him away. "Come on. We're leaving too. We'll have supper somewhere else." Jason just grits his teeth at the pair as they leave the room.

Bruce lets them go, swallowing thickly. With those six gone, it leaves Alfred, Jason, Barbara, and Kara in the room. But then Dick and Damian show up, Dick speaking before assessing the situation. "Hey, Alfred what's taking you so long? The food is burning in there and Dami and I aren't skilled enough to-" Dick cuts himself off and sniffs the air. One of Damian's hands come up to shield his nose. "What happened in here? Where is everyone?"

"I… don't think we are going to be having supper as a family tonight, Dick," Barbara tells the other beta. Dick says nothing, just looking around the room in confusion.

"Bruce?" Bruce doesn't look at Jason when the alpha says his name. "Are you okay?" Bruce nods, not trusting his voice. Jason scratches his chin and nods. "Okay." The alpha walks away then, hands in shoved in his pocket.

"Master Dick, Master Damian, can you please go and try to salvage some of that food?" Alfred directs the two. "I will be in there shortly." Dick and Damian nod then head back to the kitchen.

Barbara and Kara both share a look. Barbara approaches Bruce, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you really okay, Bruce?"

Bruce plasters on a fake smile and peers at the young beta. "I'm fine Barbara, thanks." Barbara looks unconvinced and she frowns. "Don't let this whole thing ruin your night." Bruce looks at Kara and smiles at her too. "Go out and have fun, both of you. Don't let this spoil your time together."

"Are you sure?" Kara asks, frowning as well.

"Positive." Bruce places a hand over Barbara's. "I'll be okay." Barbara gives him a sympathetic smile and then leaves with Kara. Bruce turns back to Alfred. "Can you please help me to my room?"

"Would you like to try and eat something first, Master Bruce?"

Bruce shakes his head. "Not really." Alfred opens his mouth to speak but Bruce cuts him off. "I will later, Alfred." Alfred nods and helps Bruce to his bedroom.

Once alone, Bruce sits down on his bed and goes over the night's events. Everything, once again, got out of hand. Somehow, this time it seemed to worse. Bruce places a hand on his baby bump. He wanted to announce the baby's name at supper. Now, instead, everyone is having dinner somewhere else and Clark is off with his parents and his ex-mate. He's off with the love of his life and it hurts.

Lois is going to win Clark back just as Bruce thought he had finally won him over. Bruce had thought he was the love of Clark's life. He fooled himself into believing that. When he thinks about it now, he realizes just how stupid it was to think that way. Of course, he wouldn't be the love of Clark's life. Bruce came second. Clark was in love with Lois first. Was with Lois first. Tried to have a family with her first. Bruce… Bruce was… is a rebound, an obligation, just a duty, and as always, second best.

Clark is going to realize that he made a mistake divorcing Lois and will try to win her back. And Bruce… Bruce will be left behind once more, completely forgotten. They will take his baby and become the happy family they always wanted to be. He's just an incubator, a means to an end. The despair washes over him as he believes he will be cast aside. He sobs into his pillow quietly. He feels foolish for getting his hopes up once more. He should have known better. He was never worthy of Clark's love. Something in his mind latches on to these negative thoughts and he spends the rest of the night dwelling on what his life will become once he loses Clark and his baby.


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Chapter Forty-Four:**

In the morning, Bruce takes time to take a long shower, thinking about Clark and his relationship with the alpha. He thinks about Clark's parents and what they have been saying. He thinks about Lois and he thinks about how Clark decided to go with his parents and Lois instead of staying here with him. Bruce's chest clenches tight and he takes a deep, tired breath, letting it out slowly. He feels confused and hurt, not knowing what to do.

Bruce runs a soapy hand down his stomach, feeling how much his stomach has grown. He looks down at it and swallows thickly. He's starting to get a lot bigger, his bump very prominent. He lathers up the baby bump soothingly and lovingly, his chest tightening again. He doesn't know how much longer he can go through this, with Clark's parents and… Clark. He's trying to be strong but it's becoming more and more difficult. He has to make a decision. He has to decide what is best for his daughter.

Bruce rinses off and steps out of the shower, drying himself off quickly. He gets dressed swiftly and then makes his way down to the kitchen. This morning he is going to have to eat if he wants to keep everyone off his back about it, despite not being hungry. When he enters the kitchen, running a hand through his wet hair to slick it back, he stops, taking in who is already there.

Jason and Dick are sitting at the table, silently eating a bowl of cereal with Damian munching on some toast. Tim is nowhere to be seen and neither is everyone else, except for Clark. The Kryptonian has his head down as he chews slowly on a piece of toast. He doesn't have a plate in front of him so Bruce wonders if Damian had shared his own with the Kryptonian. Clark is absently staring at the counter top, dazed and not paying attention to his surroundings. When Bruce sees him, his anger flares, hot and bitter, causing his teeth to clench and eyes to narrow. He feels it bubbling in his chest, ready to explode.

Bruce clears his throat and Clark flinches, his eyes darting to Bruce before snapping away, the alpha bowing his head even more in submission. Clark's hand slowly lowers and drops the toast onto the counter before resting on his lap. He doesn't look up again and somehow, Clark acting like a pathetic _omega_ infuriates Bruce. The boys are watching him and Bruce is careful to take slow, even breaths.

He takes a step closer to Clark and speaks in a harsh, flat tone that betrays the whirling emotions inside him, "I need to talk to you." Bruce turns and leaves the room, not bothering to see if Clark is following or not.

Bruce walks until he reaches his office. It's far enough from the kitchen that the boys won't be able to hear their conversation. Clark enters slowly, head still bowed. Bruce growls a little and Clark flinches. The Kryptonian's attitude is only making Bruce more upset. _Why can't he be more like an alpha sometimes_ , he thinks to himself.

It's only when the door is shut behind Clark does Bruce start speaking, taking a very deep and long breath to steady himself. It works enough for Bruce to be able to talk gently. "Clark, I don't think I can do this anymore." Clark slowly comes out of his submissive stance, peeking up at him. He says nothing so Bruce continues. " I don't think this is working, Clark. Despite our efforts towards being mates and making a future for ourselves, and our daughter, there are just too many issues. I don't think it will happen for us. I don't think we can do it."

Clark is fully out of the submissive stance now, his body straightening up and going on alert. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm done." Clark stares at him. "I'm not doing this anymore. I don't want to be your mate anymore."

Clark watches him, lips slightly parted, and Bruce can tell he's trying to understand what Bruce is saying, as if the alpha's brain can't keep up with Bruce's words. When they do hit, Bruce can see the affect they have on Clark immediately. The alpha's eyes widen and his mouth parts even more, gaping at Bruce. Then the Kryptonian tries to form words but fails, his breathing speeding up.

Clark swallows, finally being able to talk. "Is this a breakup?"

"Technically we weren't together in the first place so-"

"Why?" Clark asks, interrupting Bruce. "I-I know I probably made you mad for going to supper with my parents but… but I didn't think… why?"

Bruce shrugs, trying to control his anger. "Why do you think, Clark?"

Clark's hand goes over his mouth, the alpha taking a step back. His breathing has sped up more and Bruce watches him closely, in case of a panic attack. Clark's hand lowers. "Just because I went to supper with my parents? Bruce-"

"Your parents are _part_ of the problem, Clark," Bruce snaps, not being able to sound calm anymore. "And _you_ just letting them make me feel like shit and not standing up to them."

"I told you I would talk to them," Clark's hackles rise but Bruce suspects it's more out of desperation than it is anger.

It doesn't lower Bruce's ire. "And did you?"

"Yes!" Clark yells and he points behind himself. "That's what I was doing, Bruce, when I went with them."

"Well trying isn't good enough anymore," Bruce says angrily. "And what about going out with Lois?"

"Lois? Are you angry about that too?" Clark asks in confusion. "It's not my fault that my parents invited her without asking."

Bruce crosses his arms, cocking his hip to the right. "Well you were the reason why she stayed."

"Because I didn't see the problem with her staying."

"You want to know what the problem was?" Bruce takes an angry step towards him. "The problem is that she's your ex-mate."

Clark's arms flare out in a wide shrug. "But I thought you two were on good terms now, Bruce."

"That doesn't mean I want her to join us in family dinners, Kal." Clark's mouth shuts tight at his Kryptonian name being used. "She was in my house, near _my_ future mate, near _my_ baby and I didn't want her here. I told you that and you let her stay anyway. That's the problem. You should have been on _my_ side, Kal."

"Oh my Rao, you're being territorial." Clark straightens more, finally beginning to look more like an alpha. Bruce doesn't let it intimidate him. "Your pregnancy is making you more territorial and possessive than normal. Now you expect me to stop spending time with my parents and my friends too? That's ridiculous, Bruce."

Bruce's irritation rises even more at being called territorial and possessive. "That is not the point and you know it. The point is, is that your parents were putting me down and you did nothing to stop it."

Clark rolls his eyes, sounding even more desperate than before when he starts talking. "I told you already, I talked to them at dinner."

"And I told you already that that isn't good enough anymore. Talking to them, Kal, isn't working and I'm sick of you not being able to grow a fucking backbone and tell them to shut the hell up or get the fuck out," Bruce growls. "I'm not putting up with it anymore. They're leaving, and you and I are done. You understand? The way this has been going obviously means we can't work towards being mates."

Clark is silent again and just by how the alpha's jaw is set, Bruce can tell he is biting his tongue. Clark stares at him for a long while, eyes shiny and hurt morphing his face. The Kryptonian swallows and finally speaks slowly. "Bruce, can we please…" A deep breath. "Can we please just work through this? I messed up, okay? I shouldn't have gone with them. I should have-"

"No," Bruce interrupts and Clark flinches, eyes falling to the floor. "No I don't want to work through it. Like I said, Clark, I'm done. It's over."

Clark scrutinizes the rug, lips thinning until the alpha changes to biting his quivering bottom lip. When his mouth opens, a stuttering breath is sucked in. Clark nods slowly, closing his eyes briefly. "Okay," he whispers then louder, "I-I understand." Bruce says nothing, watching as Clark's shoulders droop and he curls slightly into himself, closing off. He looks a lot like Clark Kent, clutzy investigative reporter. Except this time, Bruce knows it's not an act. When Clark looks up, his eyes are glistening with tears. "Can I-Can I ask you something?"

Bruce nods. "Of course."

"I get I messed up. I get you don't want to do this anymore. I understand but…" Clark breathes deep and Bruce braces himself for another argument as to why this isn't going to work anymore. "But please don't take the baby from me?" Bruce's thoughts cut short, taken back by Clark's words. "Please don't take Lara from me, Bruce."

Bruce watches Clark standing there, shaking and probably on the verge of a panic attack, surprised. He hadn't expected such a thing to cross Clark's mind though it makes sense, Bruce supposes. He shakes his head and tears roll down Clark's cheeks. "I would never do that to you," Bruce reassures. "I never said we couldn't be friends, Clark. Just not mates. You'll still be able to see her when you come and visit and she'll be with you whenever it's your days to have her."

Clark is staring at him again with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide in bewilderment. "Visitations?" Clark seems to shrink even more and Bruce didn't think that was possible for a six feet four inches tall man to do. "I forgot about that," the alpha whispers, blinking more tears free, and bowing his head slightly as his eyes travel to the floor once more.

Bruce shrugs. "Of course. I mean, since I'm the omega I would probably have her most of the time but you could probably get her for weekends and even Fridays." Clark's bottom lip starts quivering again and the Kryptonian has stopped mimicking breathing. "But you can come visit every day, Clark," Bruce says quickly in reassurance.

It doesn't seem to help and Bruce has the sinking feeling that he has messed up royally. "I…" Clark starts, not looking up. "I have to go. There's um… there's a robbery downtown that I have to stop." In a gush of air, Clark is gone and Bruce is left staring at an empty spot, feeling guilt weighing on his chest. Although he had woken up determined, his mind made up, it wasn't easy for him. Despite his harsh words, he really does love Clark. His heart beats fitfully in his chest and his eyes close for a moment against the pain. It rolls around inside him, throwing itself against the walls he had built. He thought he had been prepared for this moment but it still cuts him deeply.

Bruce places a hand over his stomach and sighs. The baby is the only thing stopping him from falling to the ground and losing it. Tears pool at the corners of his eyes. He doesn't want to be the strong one, he doesn't want to make all the decisions. It's all too much. It hurts so damn much. He can feel the lump in his throat grow larger as the realization hits. "Shit."

He takes a few minutes to breathe deeply. Once he feels a little more composed, he swipes at his eyes. Standing tall, he heads to the door. With a heavy heart, Bruce goes back to the kitchen. Damian is gone and so is Dick, but Jason is still there, sharpening knives. Bruce sits heavily in the chair opposite the alpha and watches him work. After about ten minutes, Jason finally acknowledges him. "What's up?"

Instead of actually saying what is bothering him, Bruce asks, "Why do you clean your weapons on the table that we eat on? It's disgusting."

Jason eyes the knives, one of them having dried blood on it. He shrugs. "It's a convenient spot."

"I really wish you wouldn't," Bruce says tiredly.

Jason's eyes don't leave the weapons and he shrugs again. "Okay." He gathers them up and places them onto the floor to be picked up when he leaves. "What went wrong between you and Clark?"

"Why do you think something went wrong?"

Jason takes a sip of his coffee. "Because you left with him but you didn't come back with him."

Bruce rubs at his face vigorously, wishing to go back to bed. "Jason-"

Before Bruce can continue, there is a rush of wind that interrupts him. Bruce almost expects Clark to have come back but when he looks at who is there, he can't help the twinge of disappointment when he sees Wally. "Bruce." Wally smiles sheepishly at him. "Can I," his eyes dart to Jason, "talk to you in private?"

With a long, tired sigh that makes Wally's eyebrows furrow, Bruce stands. "Follow me." Bruce heads back to his office, Wally following behind more slowly and hesitant.

When the door is shut, Wally asks, "Am I interrupting something?"

Bruce shakes his head. "You're fine. What is it?"

Wally becomes suddenly shy, wringing his hands together nervously. The kid looks tired with dark bags under his eyes and Bruce wonders how much sleep the speedster has been getting. He suspects not much. "Um, well, you see, I'm sure Dick has already told you that I'm getting the abortion-"

"He has."

"-And, well, I made an appointment a few days ago here in Gotham." Bruce furrows his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why Wally wouldn't make the appointment in Keystone where he lives. "The appointment is today but, you see, I was, um, wondering if, you know, if you would go with me because I really don't, I just, I really don't want Dick to go with me." The omega shrugs, vibrating where he stands. "I can't really explain why I don't want Dick to go with me, it's just a feeling, but I don't want to go alone either. You've been to the place before and sort of know what to expect. I realize that you're pregnant now and it might be awkward, but I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want by my side through this. I figured you'd be the best person I could ask to come with me."

Bruce never thought he would ever hear someone say he was the best person to bring for emotional support. "What time is the procedure?"

"In about twenty minutes." Wally is looking at him desperately. "Please? I really don't want to go alone."

Bruce thins his lips and despite being exhausted already, he finds himself nodding and saying, "Okay. We better get going now." He doesn't want to leave Wally to do this by himself. Not when Bruce knows how it feels to be on that table.

Wally follows him out and Bruce is careful to not run into Dick. He has a feeling it would be disastrous if he did. Bruce takes a detour to his room to grab a pair of sunglasses and a baseball hat to disguise himself. He doesn't want any of the media to catch pregnant Bruce Wayne at the clinic with a young Wally, speculating on what they are doing there. Though the clinic they do the abortions in can also be used for other pregnancy related check ups, Bruce just doesn't want to take the risk.

Bruce drives them to the hospital and Wally follows him into the building. Wally checks in and then they sit and wait, Wally's leg bouncing. Bruce has to remind the speedster more than once to slow it down. When Wally's name is called, the omega jumps, practically using his speed to get out of the chair. Bruce stands and places a comforting hand on the speedster's shoulder, asking him if he wants Bruce to join him. Wally nods.

They follow the nurse into the room and Bruce watches as she takes all of Wally's vitals. After, the doctor comes in and asks all the questions Bruce was asked, takes the ultrasound in which Wally doesn't even glance at, and then he finally gets to the one question in which he asks Wally if he wants Bruce to stay for the procedure. Bruce tells the omega that it's okay if he doesn't.

Wally stares at his lap and Bruce can smell the anxiety coming off him. Finally the omega shakes his head. "I think… I think I need to go through this part alone." He locks eyes with Bruce. "Thank you for coming this far with me."

Bruce gives Wally a reassuring smile. "I'll be out in the waiting room." Bruce exits and takes a seat next to the window. He takes out his cellphone and tries to focus on e-mails that he has been neglecting for weeks but he is soon too distracted by his thoughts, staring out the window, unfocused.

He remembers feeling anxious and scared while the doctor prepared to go ahead with the procedure. He remembers wondering if what he was doing was the right thing or if he was making a terrible mistake. Bruce runs his hand over his belly bump, resting it there. He remembers being overwhelmed and doubting himself, thinking over and over again what everyone had said to him. He remembers the sheer _love_ he felt for his baby as the doctor was just about to start and then the dread he felt when he realized it was actually going to happen. Bruce remembers stopping it. He remembers panicking. He remembers how alone he felt.

Bruce loses track of time but he knows it's a while. Just from his experience, he knows the doctors wait forty-five minutes for the pain medication to kick in. Then it takes a few more minutes for the actual abortion to take place. Bruce hopes Wally doesn't feel too much pain, with his body burning through the pain medication so fast.

By the time Wally comes out, Bruce knows it's been well over an hour. Wally walks sluggishly over to him, his shoulders slouching and head down. The omega somehow looks even more tired. Bruce doesn't bother talking to him until they get to the car and start on their way back to the Manor. Then and only then does he attempt it.

"Are you okay?" he asks gently. Wally doesn't answer him, his arms wrapped tightly around himself and hunched forward. The omega is staring off into space. Bruce stays quiet after that.

When they get back to the Manor, Bruce helps the speedster into the house, Wally walking slowly and dazed. When they enter into the main foyer, Wally finally looks around. "I have to tell Dick."

"You don't worry about that right now," Bruce tells him, keeping a steady hand on the omega's shoulder. "You need to rest first."

"I don't want to. I need to talk to Dick. He's going to be mad that I didn't I have him come with-" Wally cuts himself off and finally the inevitable dam breaking occurs. Tears flood the omegas eyes and stream down Wally's cheeks. His shoulders start to shake and the speedster sobs loudly, stumbling in his place from exhaustion.

Bruce wraps comforting arms around him, beginning to purr soothingly as he runs a hand up the omega's back. He allows Wally to bury his face in his shoulder and to cry, whispering to the speedster that it will be okay, that everything is okay. Wally continues to cry, attracting Alfred who had either heard the weeping and had come, or had smelt the scent of mourning that is pouring off Wally currently, filling the foyer with it.

"Alfred, please make up a room for Wally." Alfred nods and turns to leave. "And Alfred, keep Dick away." Bruce doesn't want Dick coming to investigate the scent right now. His beta instincts surely would kick in to comfort a grieving omega. All hell would break loose if he found out right now that Wally had already had the abortion and honestly, Bruce doesn't think he could even handle that right now let alone Wally.

Wally continues to bawl into his shoulder, arms coming up to wrap around Bruce's waist as he starts to hiccup and stand there for minutes, Wally crying and Bruce holding tightly as he purrs, hoping that it will calm and sooth the omega some. Bruce rubs Wally's back, the sobbing beginning to settle into small whimpers and then finally silence. Bruce still purrs, still holds him, and Wally doesn't protest.

After a while, Bruce starts to extricate himself from Wally's arms but keeps a hold of the omega's shoulders to steady him. When it seems as though Wally can stand on his own, Bruce reaches up and cups Wally's cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Come on." He ushers the omega along and Wally follows dutifully, one hand grasping a hold of Bruce's sleeve. Bruce leads him to the room Alfred set up, knowing subconsciously which one Alfred would have prepared. Once in the room, Bruce helps Wally out of his clothes and into a pair of guest pajamas that were kept in the dresser. Various sizes were kept there for unexpected overnight visitors. Once that is complete, Bruce has Wally lie down on the bed, under the covers.

"Get some rest. I'll have Alfred bring you some food a little later. You need to keep your strength up." Wally only nods absently, lying on his side and still staring off into the distance. Bruce reaches down and brushes some of his red hair out of his eyes. "It's going to be okay, Wally, I promise."

Bruce gets up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaves the room, stopping only once in the doorway to look back at the omega. He shuts the door gently and then goes to find Alfred again. He's in the kitchen, doing the dishes. "Can you bring Wally some food in about an hour?"

"Of course, Sir," Alfred says, wiping a sponge over a glass. "May I ask what had the young man so upset?"

Bruce sighs and sits down at the island, drained of all energy. "He got the abortion today."

"I see." Alfred looks grim. "I will make sure to bring him something sweet that he will probably like. Maybe it will cheer him up after his ordeal."

With a long, heartfelt sigh, Bruce stands again. "Maybe." He gives the beta a weak smile. "I'm going to go lie down myself."

"Sir?" Alfred calls after him. "Have you eaten at all today?"

Bruce thinks about how he had skipped breakfast and that it is now a little past lunch time. "Of course I did, Alfred." He walks away then, dragging himself back up to his room and falling onto the bed with deep groan, falling asleep immediately.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

**Chapter Forty-Five:**

Later that day, after Bruce wakes from his nap, he sits in the lounge and idly chews on a granola bar. He has the news on and it shows that the Justice League are fighting Luthor along with Metallo. Bruce itches to join them and he curls a hand into a fist on his knee as he bites a piece of the granola bar off viciously. It's been a very long time since he's gone out as Batman, taking out all his frustrations and anger on the criminals of Gotham or alongside the League. He misses it and wishes he could be there with them now, loathing the fact that he can't.

The League itself is currently short two members, him and Wally, but as he watches the superheroes, he can tell it might as well be three members they are missing. Superman is being sloppy and reckless, getting hurt more than he should be. It doesn't take a genius to see that the alpha is distracted or even tired. Bruce thins his lips as he witnesses Superman getting thrown into a building by Luthor, green Kryptonite beams shooting from the megalomaniac's gauntlets. They hit Superman dead on but then Wonder Woman steps in and blocks them. That's when the news feed cuts back to the host. Bruce doesn't listen.

"Bruce?" A small voice says from behind him, causing him to jump. He shakes it and the embarrassment off. No one should have been able to sneak up on him like that. He's losing his touch.

When he spins his torso around, Wally is standing there, holding his abdomen and hunched slightly. Bruce stands immediately and places a steadying hand on the omega's shoulder. "Wally, what are you doing up? You should still be resting."

"I can't anymore." Wally shakes his head and rounds the couch, sitting down. "It hurts."

Bruce eyes Wally carefully, sitting beside him. "I would offer you some pain medication but-"

"It won't work," Wally finishes for him. "I know."

"Are you okay?" Bruce risks asking.

Wally stays silent for a long time, watching the TV screen. They've gone back to showing the League's fight. "It's weird," Wally finally starts. "I feel… relieved that I did it but I also feel…" He shrugs. "I don't know Bruce. I just feel like I lost something, something inside of me, something important. I feel…" Wally's eyes travel down to Bruce's stomach where the baby bump is prominent. The omega's eyes quickly look away. "I feel sad and guilty, like I'm mourning a baby I didn't even want, like it's all my fault that my child isn't here anymore." Wally continues to not look at him, his eyes averted to the floor. "Those articles you gave me to read never explained just how much heartache was involved in this. I don't think… I wasn't prepared to feel this way. They said I would be relieved and I am but…" Tears start pooling in Wally's eyes and some roll down his cheeks. "It hurts Bruce." The young omega wipes at his eyes. "Am I supposed to pretend like nothing has changed? Just go back to the way my life was before?"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Wally, but I don't," Bruce says gently. "I'm sorry."

"You know, the only reason why I asked Dick to help me with my heats in the first place was because I loved him _so damn much_ , that being just his friend wasn't working anymore. I had thought that if I can't have him as a mate, then at least I could have him during my heats. Kori's an alpha so I didn't… I didn't think it mattered all that much. Neither Kori nor Dick go through heats Bruce, they don't know what they're like, they don't know how lonely they can be." Wally sniffles. "I didn't mean to hurt Kori, I just… I just wanted Dick for a little while, that's all. And now I don't even have that… I've lost him… I've lost everything." Wally curls in on himself, drawing his legs close to his chest and wrapping protective arms around them. "Dick has already made it perfectly clear that he doesn't love me back and that he wants to earn Kori's forgiveness. He doesn't want me." Wally sniffles again and wipes at red, puffy eyes. "And now Dick is going to hate me for not bringing him along."

"I think," Bruce starts hesitantly. "Dick will understand. If I were to do it again, Wally, then I certainly wouldn't bring Clark like I did before. It was… harder with him there."

"I just didn't want him there, Bruce." Wally moves as if he's about to look at Bruce but then stops short, looking away again. Bruce thins his lips. "I don't think I could have done it if he was there."

"If who was there?" Bruce looks away from Wally, who has stiffened, to look at the intruder. Dick is holding a chocolate frosted donut in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He's standing in the doorway, the angle not making clear of Wally's emotional state quite yet. Dick bites into the donut as he approaches, rounding the couch and then stopping abruptly. "Wally?" Dick quickly sets his milk and donut down onto the coffee table, sitting down next to them, facing Wally. "What's wrong?"

Wally is staring at him with wide eyes, mouth open to speak but nothing coming out. Bruce doesn't know if he should say it or not, if it will be overstepping boundaries. When Wally finally looks away from Dick, dejected, the beta turns to him with questioning eyes. Bruce squirms under the scrutiny but relents, telling Dick about what has happened. "Wally had the abortion today."

Dick's eyes widen in response and the beta swallows, eyes snapping back to Wally who flinches under the gaze. The beta stays silent for several seconds before finally speaking. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you have me come with you?" Dick doesn't sound angry and instead sounds concerned.

Still, Wally says, "I-I couldn't. I just-I just couldn't. I'm sorry."

Dick stares at the young omega some more, shoulders relaxing and eyes turning sympathetic. "You don't have to be sorry, Wally."

Wally finally looks at Dick, surprise evident on his face. "You're not mad?"

"No." Dick shakes his head. "If it was something that you needed to do alone, then that's just how it is." Neither Bruce nor Wally mention anything about Bruce having been there. "And it's not like I would be mad at you for having it done. We already agreed upon it." Dick runs a hand down his face, going silent again. He takes a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

Wally nods sluggishly. "It's just painful. The doctor said I would have some cramping after but I burned through the medication too quickly, as we thought. The procedure itself was…" Wally trails off, not being able to finish. He looks to the floor once more.

Bruce's heart fills with sympathy, not even being able to imagine how painful the actual procedure must have been. "I can try to come up with something that you won't burn through so quickly for the pain."

"It's a little late, though, Bruce, isn't it?" Dick asks him, placing a comforting hand on Wally's knee. "I mean, how long is the cramping supposed to last compared to how long it might take you to come up with something?"

"It's only supposed to last a few hours, a couple days tops," Wally answers. "Thanks, Bruce, but I don't think I will need it."

"I'll do it anyway. You never know when you're going to need pain medication, Wally," Bruce explains. "I'll also see if I can come up with your very own special birth control that you won't burn through so quickly as well."

A ghost of a smile appears on the speedster's mouth, yet he still doesn't look at Bruce. "Thank you, Bruce." Wally stands. "I think I'm going to go and try to lie down some more."

Dick is immediately up, hand reaching out. "I'll help."

Wally avoids Dick's touch. "I think I would rather just go alone." Dick frowns. "I'll be okay, Dick, I promise."

"Okay," Dick murmurs, watching the omega leave. When it's just the two of them left in the room, Dick sighs heavily, taking Wally's spot on the couch. He lowers his head into his hands and stays like that.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asks.

With a deep, shuddering breath, Dick answers. "I don't know yet." The beta runs a hand through his hair. "Jeez, Bruce, I almost had a child and now…" Dick lifts his head and peers at the TV screen, eyes unseeing. "Now it's gone. I… I didn't want the baby, not at twenty-one, but I don't know how to feel about this whole thing. It just feels so surreal and seeing Wally in so much pain… I didn't realize how much it would impact him, especially since he was pretty adamant about not wanting the baby either. It's just… Bruce, Wally and I aren't you and Clark. We're twenty-one and you're thirty-seven with four other kids already. Clark is thirty-six and wanting a family with you. You two are ready for this. Wally and I… we're just not."

"You'd be surprised," Bruce mumbles, knowing very well that he is certainly not ready to have a baby, no matter how much he wants her.

"You want to know the funny thing though?" Dick asks, not having heard Bruce. "I had always pictured Wally being a surrogate to mine and Kori's baby in the future." The beta laughs bitterly. "Kori's an alpha and I'm a beta. It's nearly impossible to get a female alpha pregnant let alone trying with a beta. It's hard enough for a beta to get someone who _isn't_ an alpha pregnant, so I didn't think Kori and I would end up falling in that small margin of miracle babies. So, I thought Wally would be able to be our surrogate, most likely using Kori because she would have the easiest time impregnating." Dick shakes his head solemnly. "I don't think Wally will be able to do that anymore."

"No, I don't think so," Bruce agrees. "Are you going to try and get back with Kori?"

Dick sighs heavily. "Do you know how awful it is to go through two broken bonds at the same damn time? Mine and yours and mine and Kori's. It's hell, Bruce." He chuckles. "But yeah, I'm going to try and earn her forgiveness."

Bruce nods skeptically. "Because that worked out great for Clark."

"But I'm not Clark." Dick looks at him. "Clark figured out that he is in love with you and wants to have a family with you. I don't love Wally, Bruce, and I don't want a family with him. I want that with Kori." He pauses again and looks away. "Besides, it's not like Wally loves me."

Bruce's lips thin, his chest filling with empathy for Wally. "Are you sure about that?"

Dick rolls his eyes. "Why do you keep saying that every time I bring it up? Yes, I'm sure."

"You've heard Wally tell you that?" Dick doesn't say anything and Bruce stands, getting ready to leave. He doesn't want to have this conversation anymore. "I think you should talk to him about that, Dick."

Bruce starts walking away when Dick calls after him. "Wait, do you know something that I don't know?"

Bruce turns to look back at his eldest son. Dick's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. "Just talk to him, Dick, when Wally is feeling better." He exits the room then, leaving Dick to stew in his puzzlement.

...

An hour later, Bruce is in the Kents' guest room with Alfred, watching the beta pack their things. The Kents are currently out with Kara, visiting a museum in Gotham. Bruce figured it would be better to already have their stuff packed and ready to go when he told the two to leave. That way they wouldn't be able to stay any longer than necessary.

Bruce's mind wanders to Clark and what the alpha might be doing currently when the doorbell rings. Bruce follows Alfred down to the door and is shocked to see a sheepish Lois on the other end. They stare at each other briefly before Lois starts to talk. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I wanted to talk to you."

Bruce places a hand on his stomach, already feeling on alert. He pushes it down and stands to the side, gesturing for the beta to enter. "Come in." He leads her to the lounge where they both take a seat, Bruce in a chair and Lois across from him on the couch.

When they are settled in, Lois gives him a shy, careful smile. "I wanted to apologize for last night." Bruce says nothing. "I didn't realize that Martha hadn't gotten your permission to have me over. Even still, I should have declined the invitation, even if I had thought you were okay with it. I'm sorry for coming into your home uninvited by you and intruding."

Bruce watches her for genuineness and finds it in the way her lips thin and her eyebrows furrow a bit. "Thank you for the apology." He clasps his hands together. "In all honesty, Lois, I'm not mad at you. The way you acted last night already told me you didn't know that I didn't know. It was Martha and Jonathan and… and Clark that had pissed me off."

The beta huffs a small laugh. "Clark, yes. He," her lips purse in amusement, "gave them quite the stern talking to at supper."

"He did?"

Lois looks surprised. "You didn't know?"

Bruce swallows. "He told me he had talked to them but it wasn't very successful."

"No, I don't think it was very successful no matter how many times he stated that they were in the wrong." Lois chuckles. "You see Bruce, one thing I have learned about Clark over the years of being his mate, is that the man has a _very_ hard time defying his parents. I don't know why he can't either. If it was _my_ father who talked to you like that or invited someone into my house without my knowledge, I would have told him to fuck off." Bruce huffs, smiling and Lois' smile grows. "It's virtually impossible for Clark to do that with his parents."

Alfred walks in with two mugs of tea, handing one to Bruce and then one to Lois. Lois nods her thanks and then brings her attention back to Bruce, sipping on her tea. Bruce watches her, taking note of how she had just looked when talking about Clark. "Do you still love him?"

She sighs wistfully. "Oh, Bruce, how I do. I don't think I will ever stop loving him."

Bruce's insecurities come plummeting back, Dick's words about true love ringing in his ears. He swallows some of his tea with difficulty, a lump of dread forming in his throat. He asks a question that he's afraid he's going to regret. "Do you wish you could have him back?"

Lois surprises him by laughing. "Oh goodness, no." Bruce tilts his head in confusion. "I don't want him back at all. Not with," her eyes dart down to his stomach and her easy smile falters before going back to Bruce's eyes, "knowing what he did, how much he hurt me. I can't… I wouldn't be able to live with that as his mate. He hurt me too much, Bruce."

Bruce bows his head, his guilt coming back. "I'm sorry, Lois."

When Bruce looks up at her, her smile has turned sad. "It wasn't your fault." Lois takes a deep, steadying breath in and her smile becomes bigger but a bit more forced as well. The beta is trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, he loves you and wants to be with you. Not me."

"How can you be so sure?" Bruce asks, peering at his tea. He can see his reflection in it. He looks tired.

"Because I saw the way he looked at you last night, I heard the way he tried but failed to defend you and the baby during dinner, and when his parents went up to the counter to pay for our meal, I had to sit through three minutes of him talking about you and the baby and how much he loves you both." The beta's smile finally turns thoughtful. "He seemed really happy. Happier than I have ever seen him with me actually. And you know what Bruce," she pauses briefly, "I was happy for him. I am happy for him and you." Lois shrugs. "It still hurts but it's getting better and all I want is for you and Clark to be happy."

Bruce gives her a small smile. "Thank you." She smiles back and suddenly Bruce has a thought. If Clark has been still talking to her because they are still friends, does that mean the alpha has told her things about the baby? "Did Clark ever tell you that we know the gender of the baby?"

Lois perks up. "No, he didn't. You can find out this soon?"

"I probably could now, using an ultrasound," Bruce says. "But at the time that we _did_ find out, it was too soon do so with one." Lois tilts her head in curiosity. "Clark had seen the baby's gender with his x-ray vision."

"And am I allowed to know?" Lois asks.

Bruce shrugs. "Depends on if it's going to be put into a newspaper."

Lois chuckles wryly. "I promise I won't put it in an article."

Bruce nods and takes a deep breath. "The baby is a girl."

"A girl? That's fantastic," is Lois' immediate reaction. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. We've already come up with a name for her too."

"And," Lois starts. "Am I allowed to know this too?"

Bruce's smile falls from his face, remembering the disaster of last night. "I… was actually going to tell the family last night."

The beta's smile falls as well. "And obviously, that didn't work out."

Bruce shakes his head, looking down at his baby bump and placing a hand there. "No, it didn't."

"I really am sorry, Bruce," Lois says.

Bruce nods solemnly. "Me too." He then looks up at the beta. "Do you want to know her name?"

"You'll tell me? The first to know?"

Bruce huffs. "Lois, you were just as much a victim of last night as I was." Bruce takes another deep breath. "Her name is going to be Lara."

Lois' smile comes back, smaller but genuine. "Clark's biological mother's name. I like it."

"Yeah." Bruce chuckles. "It also saves us the trouble of trying to figure out a Kryptonian name for her." He shrugs. "Kill two birds with one stone and all."

"Good idea."

"Lara Kal-El," Bruce says. "How does that sound?"

"Why Kal-El?" She asks.

"Female Kryptonians take on their father's name. Like Kara is Kara Zor-El, Zor-El being her father's name. And this baby can't exactly be named Lara Bruce-Wayne in Kryptonian."

Both Lois and Bruce laugh. "No, she can't, can she?" Lois takes a sip of her tea. "I think the name will suit her." She stands and Bruce stands as well. "I hope you get a chance to tell the rest of the family her name as well, soon. It's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

She smiles warmly at him. "So, we still good?"

Bruce mulls over what Lois had just said throughout their entire conversation, holding a hand out to her. She takes it and they shake. "We're good."

Lois' smile goes wide and the edges of her eyes crinkle. "Good." They let go of each other's hands and she turns towards the door to leave. "I've got to get going, Bruce. I have a meeting with a lead on a juicy article I'm writing."

Bruce chuckles and walks with her to the main entrance of the Manor. "Good luck with that." The beta nods once. "And Lois, thanks for coming." She smiles warmly at him once more and then leaves. Bruce closes the door behind her, feeling a little better.

He continues to ponder on what Lois had told him about Clark loving him and how he had tried to stand up to his parents. The way Clark is doing it still isn't enough but hearing it from a third, non-involved party, changes things a little. Plus, she had basically said Clark truly loves him and wants to have a family with him. Bruce thinks about how he had ended things, how heartbroken Clark had looked, especially at the notion that he might not see or be with his daughter every day. Guilt forms in his chest again and he contemplates on what he should do.

He's about to walk away from the door when the doorbell is rung again. Turning back around, he opens it. Clark stands there on the other side and as soon as he sees Bruce, his eyes go wide with surprise. "Oh… I thought Alfred was going to answer."

"I was closest." Bruce steps aside. "Come in."

Clark doesn't move. "I'd rather just stay here."

Bruce rolls his eyes and he says with irritation lacing his words, "Clark, just come in." Clark's shoulders droop and he finally walks into the house. Bruce shuts the door, facing Clark. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Clark looks around the room and then his eyes fall on Bruce. "Came to see if you had kicked my parents out yet. I need to find them a hotel somewhere because I can't very well bring them to the Fortress but I haven't had the time yet to find a place because-"

"I saw the news," Bruce interjects, cutting Clark off.

Clark blinks at him. "Right." Clark looks in the direction of the room the Kents have been staying in. "I see Alfred is packing their stuff. Have you told them yet?"

"No."

Clark nods. "Do you… I know you want them gone but could you please just give me an hour so I can find a hotel for them? And I need to know if you are kicking out Kara as well. I mean, Kara can stay in the Fortress but she came with Barbara so… I just need a little bit of time. I swear I would have done it sooner but-"

"Clark." Clark shuts his mouth. "It's fine. Kara can stay and you have plenty of time. Your parents are out right now anyway."

Clark nods again. "Okay, thank you."

The alpha reaches for the doorknob to open it and leave but Bruce remembers what Lois had told him and stops the Kryptonian. "Clark, wait. I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you."

Clark rolls his eyes, tilting his head back. "And what?" Clark turns to him. "Break my heart more? Tell me again how I lost you and how I'm losing my daughter too."

Bruce shakes his head. "You're not losing her. I wouldn't let that happen."

Clark scoffs. "So, you call only having her for two, _maybe_ three if the judge is being nice, days out of the week not losing her? What happens, Bruce, when you get a new mate and then they replace me in her life?"

"You're still worried about that?" Bruce asks, remembering how Clark had the same fear when he was dating Oliver. "Clark, I promise no one will replace you."

"You don't know that," Clark says, sounding frustrated. "Another alpha will challenge me and-and what do you expect me to do Bruce? Challenge the alpha back? How am I supposed to do that when I'm _Superman_?"

Bruce looks at Clark, knowing exactly what he is trying to get at. Clark has all the power in the world and if an alpha challenged him over Lara, he wouldn't be able to challenge him back, not exactly at least. Clark wouldn't be able to use his powers or risk exposing himself or, if he does use his powers, then he takes the risk of seriously harming the other alpha. When Clark had made Jason submit that one time, Jason could take it and Clark had been holding back quite a bit. But Bruce had seen the struggle in the Kryptonian and he doesn't want to think about how hard it would be for the Kryptonian to hold back if it was something to do with his daughter, someone Clark will share a bond with.

Still, Bruce must try to convince the alpha differently. "Clark," he says gently. "I would never in a million years allow another alpha to steal your daughter away from you."

"Right," Clark says, not sounding as if he believes Bruce one bit. "The moment I screw up with her is the moment you'll take her away from me."

"Clark-"

"No Bruce!" Clark has started to shiver and his breath shudders. His eyes have gone shiny and Bruce knows an impending panic attack when he sees one. Bruce takes a hesitant step towards Clark but the alpha steps backwards away from him. "You don't know what it's like to have to hold back _all the time_ , what it's like to be afraid that you're going to hurt someone or worse kill someone, you don't know what it's like to be afraid that you'll be-"

Clark cuts off and Bruce holds up calming hands. "Take a deep breath Clark." He mimics it but Clark doesn't do what he is told and only backs up more. Tears roll down the Kryptonians face and Clark started to hyperventilate. "Clark, I need you to listen and do what I'm doing, okay? Breathe." Bruce breathes in slowly, holds it, and then lets it out. He has to do it a few times before Clark finally follows along, the alpha's hands shaking. "There you go, just like that." When Clark can finally breathe normally, Bruce asks, "Now, explain to me, staying calm, what that last part is that you were going to say." Clark only stares at him and shakes his head. Bruce sighs. "Clark, please. I'm trying to understand. I _want_ to understand."

Clark adverts his eyes and takes a deep breath. The alpha whispers, "Afraid of being rejected."

Confusion replaces Bruce's concern. "Rejected? Clark you're loved by a lot of people."

"And when does that end?" the Kryptonian asks, louder. "Superman makes one mistake, just one, and people hate him. It's not easy to come back from that stuff Bruce and I know because I've been mind controlled plenty of times."

"But you've _always_ come back from it."

"And what if next time I can't?" Clark shrugs. "You've seen the other universes Bruce. Superman doesn't always come back from it." Bruce remembers long ago, when he and Clark and Lois were having dinner to discuss the circumstances of the baby. He remembers how Clark had brought up the fact that Superman isn't allowed to make a mistake. He hadn't realized just how much that simple statement meant to Clark, how much the alpha worries about it. "What if I…" Clark looks down to the floor. "What if I lose Ma and Pa because I kicked them out of the Manor?" He looks back up. "I can't lose them Bruce."

Bruce's lips thin. "I don't think that would happen."

"You don't understand." The alpha shakes his head. "I'm an alien, Bruce. My parents found me in a wheat field and decided to adopt me. Do you know how terrifying it is to think your parents aren't going to want the alien freak anymore? That they will disown you because you're not human. That if you hurt them, even if by accident, that they will give you up."

"They don't seem like the type that would do that, Clark," Bruce says. "They love you."

Clark shakes his head. "Apparently not enough because they don't approve of the person that I love and who I had decided to be my future mate."

"But you're an adult now," Bruce continues. "If they've kept you around this long then-"

"They can still kick me out of their life." Clark shrugs. "Besides Kara, I'm the only Kryptonian. I don't have Krypton to go back to and I don't belong to Earth because I'm not human. Ma and Pa, Bruce, they don't have to love me. They don't have to have me in their human lives. I don't belong… anywhere, and I'm scared of… of making them hate me and then abandoning me."

Bruce's eyebrows furrow. "How long have you had that fear?"

Clark shrugs again. "Since I first started getting my powers and Ma and Pa told me that I am an alien and was adopted by them." Clark avoids eye contact again. "I was six." Bruce's shoulders relax. He had no idea Clark had such a fear and for so long. "'The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.' F. Scott Fitzgerald."

Bruce huffs at Clark quoting the famous author. "Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated.' Confucius." Clark looks up at him finally and Bruce sighs. "Clark, your parents might not approve of me but they love you and always have since the day they found you in that wheat field. They won't abandon you, they won't disown you, and they certain don't care that you're an alien. And standing up to them, Clark, it's not going to kill them or you. Yeah it might piss them off for a little while, but that's not going to stop them from loving you. Look how many times I've pissed off Alfred or the kids have pissed me off or vice versa. We still love each other. Being not human doesn't change that." Bruce chuckles. "And an even better example. Look at how many times you and I have pissed each other off. We still love each other."

Clark is looking at the floor again. "It's just… it's hard, Bruce. You don't know what it feels like to be so… different, to be put on a pedestal."

"You're right, I don't, but if I do know something, it's that humans, and especially parents, are very forgiving." Clark's head bows and his hand reaches up to wipe at his eyes. "Your parents will continue to love you no matter what. That's the thing with parents and their children. They have unconditional love for them, no matter how mad or how sad they get because of them. Do you understand?" Clark nods minutely. "I can see it's hard for you Clark and I know how… sensitive you are about the alien thing. You've made that pretty clear over the many years I've known you, and I'm sorry I didn't know the extent of it, but you have to also understand why I was hurt."

Clark's head snaps up. "I do. Why else do you think I was submitting earlier? I knew you were hurt and I knew you were mad."

"But do you know _why_ I was mad?"

"Because I went to dinner with my parents and Lois. But I told you that I tried to talk to Ma and Pa about how they are treating you."

"But obviously, as we have just established, you haven't been able to be firm enough with them," Bruce says. "I'm sick of hearing them put me down and having you do nothing but failed attempts at talking to them." Clark's head is bowed again and Bruce sighs once more. "I'm glad I understand better _why_ that is but it still doesn't make it right, Clark." Clark nods, wiping at his eyes again. Bruce takes a short moment to note how much of an untraditional alpha Clark is and wonders if it's because he's Kryptonian. It's not a good time to bring it up but he notes it in the back of his head to investigate it later. "Listen, I've had some time to think and talking to you now has made up my mind." Clark looks up at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Bruce takes a deep breath. "I'm going to give you a second chance because I really do love you Clark, and I really do want to be with you. But things have got to change."

Clark sniffles. "Okay."

"First," Bruce begins. "You _have to_ change how you stand up to your parents. No more of this cowering bullshit. Start acting like an alpha, an alpha that will make a good mate. _Prove_ to me that you can make a good mate." Clark opens his mouth to speak but Bruce doesn't allow him to. "I won't take it anymore, Kal, and if you can't, then this really will be done. No more chances."

Clark's mouth slowly closes and he nods. "Okay."

"Secondly, when I say I don't want someone to be in my house, you _do not_ defy me and allow them to stay." Clark's shoulders droop in guilt and the alpha nods. "I don't care if it's the pregnancy that is making me more territorial, but what you did was _not_ okay, Kal." Clark nods more. "And thirdly, we _need_ to start communicating better. I'm not saying that is all your fault, I'm guilty of not communicating too. You know how hard it is for me. But the way we are going right now, Kal, it's not working and it needs to change now or it will be permanently over. Do you understand?"

Clark nods again. "I understand. I can do that."

"Good, because it's your last chance Kal. I mean that."

"I know," Clark says, his shoulders sagging even more as if a huge weight of tension and stress has been lifted from them. "Th-thank you." Clark's voice cracks and suddenly, to Bruce's surprise, the alpha breaks. Tears start streaming down Clark's face and the Kryptonian's shoulders shake with the effort of crying.

Bruce immediately wraps Clark up into his arms and holds the Kryptonian tightly, running a soothing hand through the alpha's hair. He shushes Clark and Clark buries his face into Bruce's shoulder, mumbling apologies repeatedly. "It's going to be okay Clark. You're not losing me or Lara, ever." Bruce waits until Clark's crying slows and the alpha slumps against Bruce's shoulders as if all his strength has been sucked away. Clark falls silent. "'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.' Buddha," Bruce quotes quietly, still running a hand through Clark's black curls.

Clark chuckles, sounding exhausted. "You've got a bunch of quotes."

Bruce smiles. "An encyclopedia full."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

**Chapter Forty-Six:**

 **A/N: Hey, so I have an announcement to make regarding this story (before you worry, no, I'm not abandoning this.) I have given it some thought last night and I think instead of holding myself to an every Monday update schedule, I'm going to change it to an every week update schedule. So, you'll still get an update every week, it just won't always be on Monday.**

 **The reason for this is because, as you've all probably noticed, I've been struggling lately to keep up with the Monday updates. My mental health hasn't been all that great for the past few months because of certain reasons and trying to keep up with posting a new chapter every Monday is taking a real toll on it. I've been under a lot of stress for months and I've decided that if I can lower my stress level with at least one thing, this story's update schedule is the one I can afford to change. So, I'm not abandoning this story, that will never happen as long as I am physically able, but I just feel really bad for people waiting for an update on Monday, but not getting one until another day during the week.**

 **So, for now on, instead of expecting an update on Mondays, you can expect an update on** _ **any**_ **of the weekdays, with one update a week (the week starting on Sunday.) I hope you all understand and that you aren't too disappointed. I really like having a set update schedule but I gave it quite a lot of thought, and for my own mental health, I feel like this is the best decision.**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

Bruce stands by the door in the foyer as he watches Alfred and Clark carry suitcases down to it. There aren't many, after all, Jonathan and Martha Kent are modest people and so didn't bring much. Still, it gives Bruce a sort of satisfaction to see the four bags being placed by the front entrance, ready for when the Kents get back with Kara from the museum. It should be any minute now, Clark having texted Kara of when they were coming back. He received a text back twenty minutes ago.

Clark places the last bag down and stands there, looking them over. "That should be the last of them."

"Thank you for helping," Bruce says, pushing off the wall. Clark frowns at the bags. "You don't have to be here when they get back. I can be the only bad guy if you want."

Clark shakes his head. "No, I need to prove to you that I want this, us."

"Yeah, but I'm not so cruel as to torture you." Bruce places a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Just helping with the bags has been proof enough."

"No, it hasn't," Clark says, still looking at the bags. "It hasn't been nearly enough." The alpha looks up at Bruce. "I'm not screwing it up again."

"And I'm telling you that you won't if you leave. They already don't like me, I don't care if they get mad at me for doing this," Bruce says. "Clark, if it's anything that I know, it's fear. I don't want to force you into something that you are afraid of."

Clark locks eyes with him and shrugs sadly. "Sometimes you have to face your fears. I was thinking," his eyes drop to the floor, "that if they disown me-"

"Which they won't."

"If they do, then they really didn't love me after all, right?" Clark looks back at Bruce, sadness shining in his eyes.

Bruce grabs a hold of the alpha's hand and squeezes. "They won't."

Clark's head turns to the front door. "They're here."

Bruce and Clark, along with Alfred, wait by the door. The Kents and Kara walk in all laughing, Jonathan talking about one of the exhibits they had seen at the museum. The three of them stop in their tracks when they see the bags. Martha is the first to talk. "What's this?"

"Kara," Bruce begins. "I think Barbara is waiting for you in your room."

Kara looks between the five of them and nods hesitantly. "Okay." She flies off, not even bothering to make it look as if she isn't in a hurry to get out of there.

The tension immediately goes from ten to a hundred within seconds. Martha speaks again. "Why are our bags out here?"

Bruce eyes Clark quickly, who isn't looking at anyone, and then back at the Kents. He opens his mouth to inform them that they can't stay here anymore but before any words come out, Clark's voice fills the room. "Alfred and I packed your bags for you."

"Why?" Jonathan asks. "We still have two more days here."

"Because you can't stay here anymore," Clark says. "You're leaving today. I've gotten you two a hotel room in Metropolis that you two can stay in for the rest of the two days. Unless, that is, you want to try and exchange your return tickets for an earlier flight."

Martha looks over at Bruce, anger in her eyes. "You're kicking us out?"

"No, Ma." Clark steps in front of Bruce. "I am."

"It's not your house, Son," Jonathan says.

Clark nods. "It might not be my house but Bruce is my future mate, whether you like it or not, and you have only been treating him badly and disregarding his and my wishes since you've been here. I've tried over and over again explaining to you _why_ I want to be with Bruce, that it isn't just because of the baby, and you two won't listen. I'm done trying and I'm done watching you treat Bruce like this." Martha opens her mouth, finger pointed at Bruce to no doubt blame him for all this, for placing such an idea into her precious son's head. But Clark interrupts her. "Stop Ma. Please, just stop." The beta's mouth closes slowly and her hand lowers to her side. Bruce sees Clark swallow thickly. "Alfred knows where the hotel is and has offered to bring you there."

Clark then turns and ushers Bruce out of the room with him hurriedly. They don't speak to one another until they reach Bruce's bedroom and after Clark closes the door, his arms wrap around Bruce tightly. "That was so hard," he whispers, face buried in Bruce's shoulder. Bruce can feel Clark's heart beating rapidly and he enfolds Clark in his arms as well. "Some alpha I've turned out to be," Clark murmurs bitterly.

"You're Kryptonian. We don't know how alphas worked on Krypton," Bruce reassures.

Clark lets him go and sits down on Bruce's bed. "Kara doesn't act like this. Like some… weakling."

Bruce goes and sits down next to Clark. "Kara doesn't have the same fears as you."

"It doesn't matter." Clark wrings his hands together, staring down at them intently. "I should be better than this."

Bruce crosses his arms. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the self-deprecating one and you were supposed to be the one that cheers me up and tells me I'm not a worthless piece of shit." Clark has no reaction to Bruce's attempt at a joke and instead continues to stare at his hands. It worries Bruce and he straightens, placing a hand on the alpha's shoulder again. "Hey, are you okay?"

Clark shrugs, his hands turning into white knuckled fists. "M'fine."

"You don't look fine." Bruce shifts so he can face Clark better. "Talk to me."

Clark shakes his head. "Can't." Clark's muscles tighten under Bruce's hand and the alpha starts breathing deeply, all focus on his clenched hands. Despite Clark's muscles being hard as rock, the Kryptonian still begins to shudder the slightest bit and Clark opens his mouth to take in more air.

"Hey." Bruce tries to turn Clark towards him but the alpha is unmoving. So instead, he gets down onto the floor, on his knees in front of Clark, and grabs a hold of those fists. "Hey, Kal, stay with me."

Clark pulls his hands away from Bruce. "I'll… hurt you." Bruce doesn't try to touch him after being told that. Not because he believes Clark will actually hurt him, but because he wants to respect the fact that Clark doesn't want to be touched.

"Okay," he says instead, placing his own hands on his thighs. "Breathe through it, Kal, just like all the other times." He watches as Clark tries to control his breathing but it still speeds up, threatening to turn into hyperventilation. "You're doing fine. You're okay." It takes five minutes for Clark's breathing to finally start coming in gasps and another five for the shaking to intensify. Clark's eyes never leave his hands and his muscle stay tense. Bruce sits there and waits through it with Clark, occasionally encouraging the alpha to breathe and that he is okay. It takes another twenty minutes before Clark's lips start to quiver, for tears to start rolling down his cheeks, and for his breathing to turn from hyperventilating to hiccups. His muscles relax slowly as the panic attack comes to an end.

"Can I touch you?" Bruce asks gently and Clark shakes his head. "Do you want something to drink? Some water perhaps." It takes a few seconds before Clark answers, a short nod of his head. Bruce stands and grabs the cup on his side table that he had there from last night. He goes to the bathroom, rinses the cup, and then fills it with cold water. When Bruce gets back out to Clark, he kneels in front of the Kryptonian again, handing the water over.

Clark unsteadily brings it to his mouth and takes a sip. It's another minute before Clark's small voice sounds in the room. "You can touch now."

Bruce is immediately up and sitting beside the alpha again, wrapping his arms around Clark's broad frame. Clark turns towards him, burying his face in Bruce's shoulder once more. Bruce cards his fingers through curly, black hair. "Have you been having those more frequently?"

Clark sniffles and shrugs. "I haven't," he swallows, "been keeping track."

Bruce pushes away from Clark and holds him by the shoulders. The alpha looks exhausted. "Have you been sleeping?"

"I don't need sleep."

"Yes, you do," Bruce says sternly. "You might not need it physically but you do need it mentally. When was the last time you slept?" Another shrug from the man. "You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

Clark rolls his eyes in defeat. "I… haven't slept since last week."

"Last week?" Bruce asks in alarm. "Since when last week?"

"Since my parents got here." The alpha says it quietly, not looking at Bruce.

Bruce studies Clark's face, seeing the tired lines under those blue eyes. "You've been just as stressed about it as I have, haven't you?" Bruce immediately feels guilty. "Why didn't you tell me?"

For the hundredth time, Clark shrugs. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Oh Clark," Bruce sighs. "This is exactly what I mean when I say the both of us need to communicate better." Bruce cups both sides of Clark's face and the Kryptonian blinks at him. "Listen to me. Don't keep something like that from me again, okay? I want to know how you're feeling. I want to _help_ you."

"You're not exactly up front about your feelings either, Bruce." Clark pulls his face away and Bruce's hands fall. "It feels like pulling out teeth just to get you to open up. It always has been and it hasn't changed. Look what happened the other day. You got sick because of the stress and also because of the stress, you haven't been eating. Have you even had anything to eat today?"

Bruce looks away and down to his bed. He says quietly, "I had a granola bar."

Clark stands and runs a hand down his face in frustration. "That's not enough, Bruce."

"I know," he murmurs.

"Then why?" Clark turns to him and Bruce meets his eyes. Clark runs another frustrated hand down his face, sighing. "Why do we keep going in circles like this? I'm trying and I know you're trying too, but I keep feeling like I'm running into a brick wall or taking one step forward and then two steps back."

"Don't you mean two steps forward and one step back?" Bruce asks.

"Oh no," Clark says, shaking his head. "I mean one step and two back because we've made _zero_ progress."

Bruce leans forward and rests his head on his hand, elbow on his knee. "I feel like we've made progress."

Clark has started to pace and Bruce's eyes follow him. "Oh right, that's why you're still not eating, I'm having panic attacks more often than not, and we almost broke up even though we aren't dating to begin with. Great progress, Bruce."

Bruce chuckles and gets up, approaching Clark and stopping him from his pacing by grabbing a hold of his shoulder. Bruce lets go. "Then what do you call what happened downstairs just now?"

"A coward's approach."

Bruce grabs Clark's hand. "You're not a coward."

"Yes, I am, Bruce." Clark pulls his hand free and wipes at his eyes, a tired sigh escaping the alpha's lips.

"That's not what I see."

Clark huffs, eyeing him. "How?"

"You risk your life every day to save people, Clark. That's not being a coward." Bruce gives the Kryptonian a reassuring smile and Clark rolls his eyes. "Irrational fears don't change that. Your fears, Clark, are just that, irrational. It doesn't make you a coward. It just means it's something you need to work through."

"Well, I feel like a coward." Clark sits back down on Bruce's bed heavily, the bed frame giving a load groan of protest against the force. Clark glares at it and Bruce smiles at how cute Clark is.

"Please don't blame my bed for not being able to tolerate your powers." Clark rolls his eyes again and Bruce, once more, takes a hold of Clark's hand, pulling on it. "Come with me, you coward."

"I thought you were trying to cheer me up," Clark mutters but stands anyway.

"I am but I think we need to do it in a different environment, doing something that I think we both need desperately." Bruce pulls him along, never letting go of Clark's hand. Clark follows him willingly, down the flight of stairs and to the study with the grandfather clock in it.

Bruce opens the grandfather clock and Clark asks, "We're going to the cave?"

"We are." Bruce makes his way carefully down the stairs but suddenly he feels his feet lift off the stone flooring. The next thing he knows, he's being set down by Clark. Instead of complaining, he just gestures for Clark to follow and walks in the direction of his destination. He looks around the cave. It's been a long time since he's been down here and it feels exhilarating to be back. "You and I have been under a lot of stress lately and to be frank with you, seeing _Superman_ disesteem himself isn't a fun sight."

"Okay, so what are we going to do down here then?" Clark asks.

Bruce walks into the workout room and gestures around. "We are going to take our stress, our worry, our anger, whatever, out by working out a little bit." Bruce walks to the bathroom that he had set up next to the workout room. He opens a locker and pulls out some shorts and a t-shirt. "I don't have any that will fit you but you're welcome to workout naked if you want."

Clark chuckles. "I'll just take my shirt off. I don't sweat, remember."

"It's not about sweating." Bruce throws Clark an extra pair of shorts. "It's about being able to move and be flexible in them. Try to squeeze into those." As Bruce changes, he watches as Clark struggles to get into the shorts. "Those are not going to work, are they?"

"I don't think so," Clark says, handing them back.

Bruce takes them and looks the alpha up and down. "Well, you are wearing boxers. I suppose you can just wear those."

"Okay," Clark says, not arguing. He leaves Bruce to finish changing into his workout clothes and walks out of the bathroom. Bruce hears the distinct sounds of fists hitting a punching bag and when he enters the workout room again, Clark is hitting it, black boxing gloves snug on his hands.

Bruce approaches. "Please don't break any of my equipment."

Clark eyes him from the corners of his eyes and punches the bag again. "I won't." He goes back to concentrating on the bag, hitting it a bit too hard but not enough to break it. "Are you sure you should be doing this while you're pregnant?"

"There are no ill effects to the baby by working out." Bruce says as he watches Clark. "There are plenty of omegas who do it."

"Just omegas?" Clark gives the bag a couple of rounds of punches, low growl escaping his throat.

"Well, I was generalizing but you know what I mean."

"I suppose I do." Again, Clark hits the bag hard, another growl coming from him. With one more powerful punch, the bag goes flying off the hook and hits the opposite wall, sand spilling from a torn seam. "Damn it!" Clark wipes an arm over his forehead and Bruce raises a quizzical eyebrow. Clark eyes him again. "Sorry, I'll fix it. I promise."

One corner of Bruce's lips quirk up. "Maybe you should stick to weights."

"Maybe," Clark mumbles, heading towards the dunbar. He lies down on the bench and starts bench pressing the amount of weights that were already on it, growl coming from him with every push up.

Bruce takes a seat on a yoga mat and continues to watch the alpha with a raised eyebrow, amused. "Do you want to talk about something?"

Clark replaces the dunbar on the rack roughly, a loud clang echoing throughout the cave, sitting up. "Gosh, no! I'm just… damn it, I'm just frustrated and angry."

"Angry at anything particular?" Clark rolls his eyes and gives Bruce a look as if he should already know that answer. "Yourself?"

"No!" Clark stands and begins to pace. "At everything! At… at my parents and, yes, at myself, okay, Bruce? You happy? I'm pissed because all of this, everything, is a mess."

"Then let's fix it."

"We've tried that!"

"And I thought you wanted to keep trying?" Bruce asks gently.

Clark's shoulders slump and the alpha stops pacing, facing Bruce. He kneels on the mat, eyes downcast. "I do but… I just feel like I keep messing it up."

Bruce gazes at Clark's despondent eyes. "I do too." Clark looks up at that, locking eyes. "I feel like that too. So… let's do better."

"How?"

"By first, working out so we can calm ourselves. After that, then we can figure out how to be better at this, figure out what to do. One step at a time Clark." Bruce cups one of Clark's cheeks. "It's not going to be an overnight fix. It never was going to be that. We've just got to work harder now and I'm willing to if you are."

Clark stares at him, eyes wide and unreadable. Without a word, Clark pounces on him, knocking him down onto his back. Clark's arms wrap around him tightly and Bruce finds himself doing the same to Clark. They both hold onto each other desperately, not caring how much time passes.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Chapter Forty-Seven:**

 **A/N: Hey, I got asked a question and will put the answer here as well so others know too.**

 **Being mated in this AU basically means being married. As long as you are mates, you are "married" (in the eyes of society and the government.) That's a big part as to why Tim and Conner haven't been made "official" mates yet. They are too young. However, in this AU, you can also have the bonus of getting married in the "traditional" sense (i.e. how Clark and Lois were also married.) This means, you can get married in a church, special location, wherever with a marriage license and all that. It's just an extra special thing that some mates do to make their relationship more special. It's a rare occurrence though. I can't remember if I explicitly said that in earlier chapters, but that is the reason why Bruce made such a big deal out of Clark being** _ **married**_ **to Lois (because the two made their being mates extra special by getting married in the traditional sense.) It also makes the "divorce" process harder if you are married with a marriage license whereas if someone is just married as mates, all they would have to do is break the bond and be done with it.**

 **So basically, Bruce and Clark don't have to have a big wedding ceremony with a marriage license to "be married" in this AU. They would only have to be mates to be considered that.**

 **Hopefully that makes sense.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

Bruce sits at the table in the kitchen, forcing himself to eat his breakfast, as Wally sits across from him, nibbling on some breakfast as well. Jason and Damian are also sat at the table, Jason eating a bowl of cereal as Damian continues to work on that suspiciously looking baby toy. Bruce has tried to ask his youngest son exactly what it is, but Damian only glares at him and stalks off, grumbling to himself. Bruce hasn't brought it up again and will just wait for Damian to tell Bruce himself.

Bruce watches Wally carefully. The young omega still won't look at him and keeps his head hung low as he takes small bites of his toast. Bruce clears his throat, taking a sip of his tea to wash down some of the pancakes he is eating. He had been craving them badly this morning and so it's his second helping of them, much to Alfred's approval considering Clark isn't the only one who has noticed Bruce's lack of an appetite.

"Have you talked to Dick lately?" Bruce asks Wally.

Wally shakes his head minutely. "He's been too busy." Wally shrugs. "Keeps saying we'll talk eventually. I guess he has something to ask me. I don't really want to see him though."

Bruce sees Jason and Damian glance at the speedster. "Wally-" Bruce starts but Wally cuts him off, eyes still downcast.

"Bruce, it's fine, really. I don't want to see him." Wally pushes his plate away, frowning down at the food.

"At the very least you need to eat," Bruce tells him. "You need to keep your strength up, especially since you're a speedster."

Jason reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out a small bag of M&M's. The alpha slides the bag over to Wally and Wally eyes them suspiciously. Jason shrugs. "Chocolate always helps."

Wally grabs them hesitantly and stuffs the bag into his pocket. "Right."

Rolling his eyes at his son, Bruce continues talking to Wally. "The cramps have gone away now, right?" Bruce asks and Wally nods. "Good. I need to know if something is wrong so I can get you looked at."

"Actually," Wally says suddenly, sitting up some. "I was thinking of going home today. I need… I need to get back to the League as well."

"Wally, there's no rush," Bruce says, concerned.

"Bruce," Wally looks up and flinches a little when his eyes meet Bruce's, "it would just be easier if I went home." He stands. "I'm sorry but I can't keep trying to avoid Dick wherever I go in this place and I can't keep…" he trails off, gesturing to Bruce as his eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry. It doesn't have anything to do with you and it's all me but I can't keep seeing…" Wally reaches up and wipes his eyes. "I just can't stay here anymore. I need to get my life back in order, _without_ Dick and without the constant reminder of what I did." He speeds away, the wind ruffling everyone's hair.

"At least he took the M&M's," Jason says, taking another bite of his cereal. "I have another one if you want it, Bruce."

"No, thank you," Bruce says, trying to not feel hurt by what Wally said.

An open bag of M&M's is pushed in front of him anyway. "Hey," Bruce looks up at Jason, "like Wally said, it's not you. He doesn't hate you because you're pregnant and he's not anymore. You being pregnant is just _reminding_ him that he isn't because of the abortion, because of what he decided to do. Wally just needs time to deal with it, Bruce. That's all."

Bruce nods solemnly and picks up the bag of M&M's, dumping it onto his pancakes. "When did you get so insightful?"

Jason shrugs. "Living here has made me soft." Bruce huffs a small laugh along with Jason.

"What I don't understand is why West no longer wants to see Grayson," Damian says, whittling away. "West has feelings for the beta, why not tell him that?"

Jason tsks. "You're one to talk, Mister I Haven't Even Presented As Anything Yet. You can't say stuff about professing your love for someone when you've never even been in love yet."

"Who says I haven't, Todd?" Damian stops carving away and looks up at the alpha. "Just because I haven't presented as an alpha yet, doesn't mean I am incapable of having what you call crushes."

Jason huffs. "Who the hell says you're going to be an alpha, Twerp?"

Damian crosses his arms. "Because, judging by my personality, I am obviously an alpha. Besides, Mother was an alpha and I'll have nothing less of myself." Bruce pretends that Damian thinking betas and omegas are less than alphas, doesn't hurt even though it does. He can feel the disappointment rising in his chest at his youngest son, realizing exactly what Damian sees him as. A worthless omega. Worse: a worthless, _pregnant_ omega.

Jason is glaring at the boy, eyes deadly. "You do realize your father is right beside you, right? Your father who is an omega?" Jason tsks again. "Your personality is more like his than you realize, kid. I would be _shocked_ if you _weren't_ an omega." Jason stands, hands flat on the table and leaning in close to Damian. "In fact, I hope you _are_ an omega just so it can be shoved in your face."

Jason dodges the knife that comes slashing across his face, grabbing a hold of Damian's wrist and pinning the hand down. Damian growls at him but Jason growls back, a real threatening alpha growl. Despite himself, Damian flinches from the growl, an instinct all children have in the face of an angry alpha or omega. The two glare at each other fiercely, Jason's teeth starting to show.

A throat is cleared and then Clark's firm voice comes after, hint of displeasure lacing his tone. "Am I interrupting something?" When Bruce turns around, he sees Clark already in a defensive stance, ready to protect Bruce from any and all threats.

Jason lets go of Damian's wrist and Damian sits back in the chair, arms crossing again. "No," they both say at the same time.

"Good," Clark says, walking up to Bruce and placing a hand on his shoulder. It's a possessive sign to both of Bruce's sons, warning the two that if they try to hurt Bruce, Clark will hurt them back. "I would like to speak to Bruce alone, please," the alpha says firmly.

Jason rolls his eyes and leaves the room with his hands shoved down his pockets. Damian is slower to leave, picking up his homemade "not a baby toy" and leaves the kitchen, grumbling under his breath. Clark watches them leave intently, eyes narrowed. Bruce brings a hand up to Clark's that is still holding onto his shoulder, and squeezes it. "You don't have to be so defensive… and possessive."

Clark finally tears his eyes away from the doorway, sitting down across from Bruce and pushing Wally's plate to the other side of the table. "There was a fight breaking out with you right there beside them. Damian had a knife. He could have easily hurt you, even by accident. I won't have that as long as I'm around."

Bruce sighs, knowing that it's a losing battle. He changes the subject instead. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend time with your parents, seeing that they only have two days left before going home."

Clark scowls. "I don't want to see them."

"You sound like Wally." Clark's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Nothing, never mind. What made you change your mind?"

Clark shrugs. "I thought I would be able to face them but every time I think about how they treated you I just get so _mad_ , Bruce. I can't stand it. So, they'll just have to deal with not seeing me for a while."

Bruce frowns. "Clark, just because they were assholes to me doesn't mean they deserve to lose their son."

"They're not losing me," Clark says, looking at the table. "I was serious, Bruce, when I said I wouldn't mess this up again and honestly, I'm not going to reward their behavior by going to them and pretending everything is okay. They need to see what they did was wrong. If they want to see me, then they can reach out to me. It's not going to be the other way around."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Clark grabs Bruce's hand. "I do. Trust me." Clark looks down at the plate in front of Bruce. "I'm glad to see you eating."

Bruce accepts the change of subjects for now. "You'll also be glad to know that this is my second plate full."

Clark smiles at him. "Yes, that makes me very happy indeed."

Bruce pets his stomach. "Lara was very hungry this morning and really wanted pancakes."

"With M&M's?" Clark asks, chuckling.

"No, Jason thought she wanted M&M's and Lara agreed," Bruce says, chuckling as well.

When their laughter dies down, Clark lets go of Bruce's hand. Clark rests his head in that same hand, smile turning softer. "Can I ask you something?"

Bruce takes a bite of the pancake. "Of course."

"What did Jason mean when he said you went out as Batman while pregnant?"

The question stops Bruce in his tracks, just about to put another bite in his mouth. He sets the fork down carefully, knowing that his answer is going to make Clark mad. He doesn't want that, not when they are trying to work things out again. But he had made communication part of the rules and if he expects Clark to follow them, then the least he can do is follow them himself.

He clears his throat and takes a sip of tea, buying his time. "It was the first day I found out I was pregnant. I was scared and angry and trying to keep the pregnancy a secret from everyone, so I went out that night as Batman. I did it because I didn't come up with an excuse as to why I couldn't. I did it because I wanted to get my anger and frustration out. I did it because I didn't care about our baby as much I do now." Clark doesn't say anything and continues to just watch Bruce. "The problem was that I was experiencing pregnancy symptoms already and so a thug got the drop on me and I fell off a roof. Yes, I know I could have lost our baby. Trust me, I already got the lecture from Alfred after I had gone home that morning. After I fell of the roof, Jason came to my rescue and I told him about the baby. He's actually the first one I did tell."

"I always thought it was Alfred you told first," Clark says quietly.

Bruce shakes his head. "No. He might have known first because he found the pregnancy tests but… Jason was the one I said it to first. Trust me, Clark, I regret going out that night. Knowing that I could have lost our little girl… I regret a lot of things that have to do with this pregnancy."

"Including getting pregnant in the first place?" Clark asks. Bruce swallows, looking Clark in the eyes. The alpha's eyes are sympathetic, understanding. "I really wouldn't blame you if you did."

Bruce thins his lips, thinking. "Maybe at first I did but now… no, I don't regret getting pregnant and I don't regret that she's yours. I do regret the cheating, the contemplating getting an abortion, especially seeing how Wally is right now…" Clark's eyes turn softer at the mention of the speedster. "You're not mad at me?"

Clark takes a deep breath. "Bruce, that was months ago. Before I even knew about the baby. It's not really justified to get mad at you now. If I had known back then, then yeah, I would have gotten mad but that's done and over with. There's no point in getting angry now." Clark's smile turns playful. "Unless you are secretly going out and fighting crime still."

Bruce chuckles. "No, I'm not."

"Good." Clark smiles at him, warm and loving. Then his smile slips until it fully disappears. "How is Wally, anyway?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't think he's doing that great. I can't tell if he's just grieving or if he regrets getting the abortion done." Bruce's eyes travel to the table, somber. "Plus, he can't even look at me."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with you personally," Clark mentions. "You know how he hero worshipped us."

Bruce nods. "Some idols we turned out to be."

Clark shrugs. "I don't think we're too bad."

Bruce looks up at his future mate. "Clark, we're both depressed, anxious, cheating bastards. You don't consider that bad?"

"I consider that being human." Clark shrugs again. "Or, in my case, as human as I can get." He sighs. "Give him time, Bruce. He just had to make the toughest decision of his life. He needs time to process it and to move on."

Bruce sighs as well, agreeing with Clark even though it still hurts to be shunned by Wally right now. "Did he ever tell the League that he was pregnant?"

Clark shakes his head. "Not that I know of. I found out through you and the last I knew, he had told the League that he had to take some time off because of some family issues. I don't even know if he told Iris."

"I remember what it was like going through this alone, Clark. He shouldn't be doing it alone."

"Well he has Dick, doesn't he?" Clark asks.

"Wally doesn't want to see him," Bruce explains.

"Oh no," Clark starts. "It's another us situation, isn't it?"

"You mean, Wally loves Dick but Dick loves Kori and is trying to fix things with her? Yeah, it's another us situation." Bruce shakes his head. "Why did my kid follow in our footsteps?"

Clark smiles sympathetically. "I'm just as lost as you are. The real question is, though, does Dick love Wally and he just doesn't realize it like me with you?"

"I have no idea, Clark." Bruce rubs his face in frustration. "I can't tell if Dick loves both Kori and Wally, or if he just loves Kori. Plus, Dick is convinced Wally doesn't love him and I've tried hinting to him that Wally does and I even told him to talk to Wally, but now Wally is avoiding him."

"So, basically it's one big mess."

Bruce nods in agreement. "It's one big mess. I don't miss those days."

Clark smiles. "We just cleaned up a big mess."

"We did," Bruce says, "but we're working on it. Dick and Wally… they seem to be at a stalemate."

"If I recall correctly," Clark takes Bruce's hand again, this time cupping it with both of his hands, "so did we for a while there. Maybe there's still some hope for the two."

"I don't know Clark," Bruce says, squeezing Clark's hands. "I don't know if their situation will work out like ours did. I don't know if they can come back from this, even if it is just as friends. Plus, there's Kori to keep in mind. She's been really hurt by this whole thing, I'm sure."

Clark smiles reassuringly at Bruce. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and find out."

Bruce sighs, wishing he could do more to help his son and fellow colleague. "Yeah, I guess so."

 **A/N: So, this chapter is mostly filler just to get a few things out of the way, like Bruce and Clark talking about Bruce going out as Batman.**

 **Sorry it's so short and nothing really exciting happens in this chapter. I have many other things planned but sometimes the boring things must come first.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Chapter Forty-Eight:**

Bruce hits send on the text he sends Clark as he swallows the two Tylenol that he takes for his headache, sipping a small glass of water in his bathroom. When that is done, he goes down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat as he waits for Clark to arrive. In the kitchen, Jason is sitting on the island and Dick is at the table, knees drawn up to his chest and chin resting on them.

Bruce blinks at the scene, internally sighing at Jason and bringing his attention to Dick. "Are you okay?"

Jason answers instead of Dick. "Dick is moping because Wally left."

"That's not true," Dick counters immediately.

Bruce walks to the cabinet and pulls out a box of cereal, gesturing for Jason to get off the island. With a scowl, Jason does as he is told but instead of sitting down in a chair, he goes and sits down on top of the table. This time Bruce sighs externally. "Then what's wrong?" he asks, addressing his question to Dick.

Dick frowns at him, not saying anything at first. Then, "How come you didn't tell me you went with Wally when he got the abortion?"

Bruce pauses in his pouring, scrutinizing Dick. "Did you manage to speak to Wally before he left?"

"No," Dick says. "When I found out he had left, I took the batwing over to Keystone."

"You ambushed the poor guy?" Jason asks, stuffing a cookie in his mouth. Bruce doesn't even know when he had gotten it.

"No," Dick says defensively, curling his arms around his legs. "I mean… it wasn't an ambush, Jason, jeez. I was just confronting him. I was confused as to why he left. We needed to talk and I had told him that, but he left anyway."

"So, you ambushed him," Jason confirms and Dick pushes him off the table in annoyance.

"Shut up, Jason." Dick wraps his arms around his legs again.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you." Bruce shrugs, pouring milk into the bowl. "Plus, I didn't know if Wally wanted you to know. Are you mad?" Bruce asks, a bit defensive himself.

"No," Dick says quietly, not looking at him. "It just would have been nice to have known Wally didn't go through it alone like I had thought."

"I wasn't actually in the room with him when it happened. I was out in the waiting room." Bruce gets a spoon and starts eating his cereal standing at the counter.

Dick shrugs. "Still would have been nice to have been told." The beta then sighs. "Look, Bruce, I'm not mad that Wally had you there as support. I just…"

"Just what?" Bruce asks in between bites.

Dick eyes Jason. "I just don't like the thought that Wally would have been uncomfortable with me being there. We had already agreed to him getting it done. Why didn't he trust me?"

"And you, of course, asked him that, right?" Jason asks, plopping back onto the island. Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Of course," Dick answers. "He was afraid I would change my mind."

Jason pops another cookie in his mouth and Bruce really wants to know where he is getting them because he wants some. "And you reassured him that you wouldn't have," Jason says.

"Yes, but then we got talking about… other things." Dick eyes Jason again. "I asked him other questions that I had."

"And?" Jason continues, chewing loudly.

"And he was reluctant to answer at first but… but he eventually did."

Jason nods. "Under pressure."

"Sure," Dick says. "Anyway, I was surprised by the answers."

Bruce swallows in anticipation. "What kind of questions?"

Dick's eyes turn downcast, not meeting any of theirs. "Why exactly he asked for help with his heats." Dick's eyes flick up to Bruce's and then back down to the floor. "And if he has feelings for me."

"Well?" Jason prompts. Dick shakes his head forlornly, frowning. He gets up and walks out of the room without another sound, head held down and avoiding eye contact. Jason turns to Bruce. "Was it something I said?"

Bruce frowns after his eldest son. "I think Dick just needs time to process through things." Bruce eyes Jason. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Anything new with you and Roy?"

Jason shrugs, suddenly very interested in studying the cookie in his hand. "Nope."

Bruce narrows his eyes. "Jason."

"Okay," Jason says. "But you can't tell anyone."

Bruce answers sarcastically. "What's one more secret from someone."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Roy and I talked, more than we have in months." Bruce raises a curious eyebrow. "I basically gave him an ultimatum. Either our friendship ends permanently because he's too much of a coward to deal with the fact that I have feelings for him, or he sucks it up and we go back to the way it was before I told him."

"And his answer?" Bruce prompts.

Jason leans in closer. "He kissed me."

Both of Bruce's eyebrows spike up at that, surprised by that answer. He hadn't been expecting anything to really happen between the two alphas, thinking it was a lost cause, and despite a kiss being a small thing in general, Bruce knows how much of a big deal it is for Jason. "And?"

Jason rolls his eyes with a heavy sigh. "He ran away again."

Bruce's lips thin. "Then that begs the question. Are you ending the friendship? Or not?"

Jason sighs again and holds out a cookie to Bruce. Bruce eyes it but takes it gratefully. "I don't know. I was completely ready to end it and put Roy in the past and move on. Now he's just added a new wrench in the mix. Damn it, Bruce, why is this love shit so complicated?"

"Is that you admitting you love him?" Bruce asks with a smirk.

Jason scowls. "I said no such thing."

Bruce chuckles and then looks up at the knock on the threshold of the doorway. Clark smiles at the two of them. "You texted for me to come?"

Bruce smiles back at the Kryptonian. "I did and I'm glad you could make it. I hope I'm not keeping you from work."

"Not at all. I told Perry I had an interview to do with none other than Bruce Wayne himself. I hope that's okay," Clark says.

"Perfectly fine, especially considering the day I have planned for us." Bruce leans on the counter with his elbows, taking a bite of the cookie Jason gave him.

Clark walks into the room more and leans on the counter as well, opposite of Bruce. "And what is that?"

"Baby shopping."

Jason snickers and Clark's eyes grow wide. "Won't the press wonder who I am?"

Bruce shrugs. "They don't need to know you're the sire to the baby. You can just be a family friend who is going shopping with me. Or, at least, that's what I will tell them after they run all their speculating articles about you being the mystery sire." He shrugs again. "Which me telling them such a story wouldn't be a lie. They just can never know Clark Kent actually is the sire to our baby since the board directors think Superman is the sire."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Clark asks playfully.

"Never," Bruce teases.

"Well, if we had gone with your plan, the public _still_ wouldn't have been able to know that Clark Kent sired our baby since you wanted it to be an unknown alpha," Clark counters and Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Touché," Bruce stubbornly says. "Either way, the public won't know that Clark Kent is the sire and the board directors will keep their mouths shut about Superman being the sire. It'll be fine."

"Okay then." Clark pushes off the counter. "Did you want to leave after you finish your cereal?"

"Yes." Bruce takes another bite of his cereal. "Alfred actually wanted me to use my old baby furniture but… they remind me of my parents too much. I don't need that every time I go to get our daughter." He shrugs. "I suppose we could use yours but I doubt your parents will let us."

"Probably not right away," Clark agrees sadly.

"Can I go with you?" Jason pipes up suddenly.

Both Bruce and Clark look at Jason in surprise. "You want to go baby shopping with me?" Bruce asks.

Jason shrugs, hopping off the counter. "Why not?"

Bruce's eyebrows scrunch together. "Are you really Jason Todd? Am I speaking to an imposter?"

Jason rolls his eyes. "What? I can't come and pick a few things out for my little sister?"

"I just… didn't expect you, out of the four boys, would want to go baby shopping of all things."

Jason shrugs again, not meeting either Bruce or Clark's eyes and scuffling his foot. "Well, I want to."

"...Okay." Bruce says.

Jason nods once. "I'll meet you in the car." The alpha then exits the room.

Bruce and Clark watch them leave and when he is out of eyesight, Clark turns to him. "That was weird. Is it an alpha thing? Since I'm the sire, I instinctively feel a need to be close to you and Lara already."

Bruce shakes his head in thought. "Alphas are drawn to pregnant omegas and want to be close to them. I know it was affecting Jason a little bit just like it is affecting Tim with his need to be near me as well since he's another fellow omega, but I didn't expect it to go to this extreme, especially from someone who is family."

Clark nods. "Interesting."

Bruce huffs, smiling slightly. "This would be a perfect opportunity to study how alphas respond to pregnant omegas."

"But Jason would have a fit if you tried," Clark finishes for Bruce and Bruce nods in confirmation. "Best to leave it be."

Bruce takes one last bite of his cereal and then puts the bowl in the sink. "Yeah." He smooths down his shirt over his baby bump. "Ready?" Clark nods and Bruce leads the way to the garage.

When they get there, Jason is already behind the wheel. Clark opens the passenger side door for Bruce and then gets into the back once Bruce is settled. Jason starts the car and blasts the music, windows down and sunglasses on. The younger alpha sings along to the song loudly as Clark chuckles in the back and sings quieter. Bruce smiles happily at listening to the two and despite the loud music not doing his headache any favors, Bruce doesn't tell Jason to turn the volume down.

They arrive at the mall a few minutes later, Jason having gone well over the speed limit, and park in an empty spot. Jason rolls the windows up and cuts the engine, unbuckling. Bruce places a hand on his stomach. "This will be the first time I'm out in public since the pregnancy coming out." He shrugs. "Not counting having gone to the board meeting to set things straight with them."

Clark leans forward in his seat. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Bruce takes a deep breath. "Yeah. I have to face it eventually."

He opens the door and gets out. Immediately heads turn to him, attracted by the car. He sees a few alphas that pass by closely sniffing the air, perking up at Bruce's pregnant scent. Some, to Bruce's displeasure, even stop some yards away and wait to see who else is getting out of the car. When Jason exits the car and they smell he is an alpha, some scurry away instantly but others, more brave alphas, stay to see if they could take Jason on. When Clark leaves the car and they smell he, too, is an alpha, the rest scatter as well, deciding to take on two alphas was a death wish. If Bruce had been alone or with other betas and omegas, there's no doubt the alpha strangers would have approached him and tried to get with him.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Clark who scowls, hackles rising. He narrows his eyes at passing alphas and any omegas that feel threatened by Bruce because Bruce is gaining the attention of their mates. Jason chuckles as he walks up to Bruce. "I think the real question is, is Clark up to this?"

Bruce rolls his eyes and touches Clark's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, calm down. You're just gaining more attention that I really don't need right now." Clark slowly calms down. "Come on," Bruce continues. "We better get inside before the paparazzi get here."

The three of them make their way into the mall and head to the first store they see that has a baby department in it. Clark and Bruce head straight for the baby furniture while Jason tells them that he will be right back and heads off on his own. Bruce and Clark start looking at cribs, Bruce passing a bunch before he comes to one that he likes.

The crib has a pink tinge to white wood, bow-tie ribbon decorating the headboard and the base of the crib. White fabric hangs at the bottom of the crib and the mattress has a flower pattern on it. Bruce thinks it's beautiful and has his mind set on buying it before he even thinks to have Clark look at it.

He calls Clark over and the alpha comes to his side, eyeing the crib. "How about this one?"

Clark gives it a once over. "It's not bad."

Bruce's smile falls. "But?"

"It's kind of expensive." Bruce furrows his brows in confusion. "Six-hundred and ninety-three dollars, Bruce?"

Bruce glances at the price and shrugs. "That's not expensive."

Clark balks, chuckling in disbelief. "Uh, yeah it is." He gestures with his head for Bruce to follow and Bruce does, giving the crib one last longing look. "What about this one?"

The one that Clark points out is white wood and simple in design. There is a flower accompanied by ribbon decoration on the headboard. The mattress is plane with a simple white fabric hanging down from the bottom of the crib. Bruce thinks it's not too bad and is kind of pretty. But then he looks at the price. It's only $195.76.

Bruce purses his lips in thought, turning to Clark. "Don't you think that's a bit… cheap?"

Clark's eyes widen. "Cheap?"

Bruce shrugs. "Yeah and it even kind of looks cheap." Clark says nothing, looking at Bruce as if he had just murdered his beloved cow. "Look, it's nothing against things in that," Bruce gestures vaguely in the direction of the crib, "price range. I just want the best for our baby."

Clark blinks at him a few times before speaking. "Bruce, think of it this way. If I was having a baby with Lois," Bruce rolls his eyes, "then we wouldn't be able to afford anything higher than this. Just because it's cheaper and looks cheap, according to you, the billionaire, doesn't mean it's not the best."

"Okay, I understand where you're coming from with that example, but why not go with something more expensive if _I_ can afford it." Bruce gestures vaguely again, feeling slightly annoyed. "It has nothing to do with if you or Lois or whoever could afford it. It's my baby."

"And mine," Clark says defensively. He then sighs heavily, relaxing. "I'm not saying don't pick out something you don't like, I want you to pick something you like. What I am saying is that price isn't everything."

"Well, I can't guarantee, Clark, that what I like is going to be in your price range," Bruce explains.

Clark sighs again, shaking his head. "Okay, fine. I don't want to argue about this."

"Then why bring it up in the first place?"

"I didn't know it was going to be such a problem."

Bruce crosses his arms. "The only one who is having a problem is you." Bruce points in one direction. "If I like something that is hundred dollars, then I'll get that." He points in the other direction. "If I like something that is a thousand dollars, then I'll get that. It doesn't matter to me."

"But it matters to me."

"Why?"

"Because if you keep expecting expensive things for our baby then how the hell am I supposed to buy her anything?" Clark says, sounding frustrated.

Bruce stays quiet, taken back by Clark's statement. Then, he finally says, "I don't expect you to pay those kinds of prices for her."

"But whatever I get her will just be a cheap piece of crap, right?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It sounded like it." Clark frowns at him. "Do you even realize how insulting it is?"

"I'm sorry." Bruce says sincerely. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was putting you down for the amount of money you make." Clark continues to frown at him. "You know I don't care about that." Bruce takes a step closer and watches as Clark drinks in his scent with a deep breath that the alpha can't hide. "But I am not going to pick something out based on price. I understand that normally you do but I don't and I get that I have that privilege, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Clark sighs, slumping as he relaxes. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Bruce gives him a smile. "At least we talked about it."

Clark nods, his own small smile gracing his lips. "Improvement?"

Bruce nods as well. "Definitely improvement."

Clark chuckles and pushes him away gently. "Go ahead, pick out the crib you want."

"Now I feel like I need to look at other cribs," Bruce says cheekily. Clark shakes his head in amusement. Bruce continues to browse through the cribs until he comes upon one that catches his eyes. Biting his bottom lip, Bruce goes by it, trying to keep a more open mind but he finds his way back to it again, marveling over how beautiful it is.

It's simple, with white wood. It's got a floral pattern on both skinny sides of the crib, top and bottom. But what really draws Bruce to the crib, is the hand painted picture on it. It's of a man and woman, floating up in a colorful hot air balloon. The man is waving his hat while the woman, who is dressed in a Victorian white dress, waves a flag and controls the hot air balloon. The sky is painted with light blue and white clouds, green leaves from trees below the balloon. Bruce stares at it, imagining it in the nursery and Lara lying in it, sleeping. He loves it.

"Clark," he calls, the alpha scrutinizing a different crib. Clark comes over and Bruce says, "This one. I want this one."

Clark looks at the price and bursts out in disbelieving chuckles. "Bruce, now you're going to the extreme. Three-thousand five-hundred and forty-five dollars?"

Bruce turns to Clark. "But I like it."

Clark continues to chuckle and points to another crib. "Well, if you're willing to pay that much, then what about that one. It's about cheaper by about seven-hundred dollars."

"I like this one," Bruce says, fighting back a smile. He looks at the crib Clark pointed out anyway, humoring the alpha. The crib is white with a tall canopy. The canopy poles have green iron vines going up it and around the canopy. Bruce chuckles in amusement. "Do you want me to think of Poison Ivy every time I go to get Lara?"

Clark huffs. "No." The Kryptonian looks at the crib Bruce picked out. "It is beautiful."

"So?"

Clark rolls his eyes. "Okay, we can get this one."

Bruce puts on the charm and leans into Clark. "Thank you." Clark shakes his head in amusement and Bruce backs away. "Now, the bedding. I saw some that might work with this." He guides Clark over to the different bedding and points out the one he is interested in. It's a grey, wool blended crib bedding with a few flower accents stitched onto it. "What do you think? It's only a hundred and three dollars."

Clark picks up the bedding. "It's pretty. I like it."

"So, we're set?"

"We're set." Clark looks around. "I'll go find someone to help us."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the stuffed animals." Bruce wanders off as Clark searches for an employee.

It doesn't take long for Bruce to find the toy section for babies and more specifically the stuffed animals. As he is looking at the wide array of selection, he suddenly gets a sharp pang in his stomach. "Ah," he flinches, putting a hand on where it hurt. The pain, however, is gone just as soon as it appeared. Rubbing at his throbbing temple, he pushes the strange occurrence aside, telling himself it was just another Braxton hicks cramp. Taking a deep breath, he picks out a few stuffed animals, holding them in his arms as he hadn't thought to get a cart.

"Bruce!" Bruce turns to see Jason walking up to him, something in his hands. When he reaches Bruce, he holds the object out for Bruce to see. "I want to get the baby this."

Bruce takes it, looking at it. It's a silver music box with two diamond hearts on top with a pink bow. There's a nice floral design on the outside with the engraving, _A sister is a gift to the heart, a friend to the spirit, a golden thread to the meaning of life_. Tears immediately fill Bruce's eyes and fall down his cheeks. "Jason," he starts, choking as his throat tightens.

Jason's eyes are wide. "Oh shit, I didn't know you would cry."

"I'm," Bruce tries, wiping at his eyes. "I'm not trying to but this is just so sweet."

Jason grabs the music box back gingerly at the same time Clark approaches. "Bruce? Are you okay?"

Bruce sniffles and points to Jason. "He's being sweet, Clark. Look what he wants to give our daughter."

Clark takes the music box, reading the engraving. "Jason, this is beautiful."

Jason shrugs as if it's not a big deal and to remedy that, Bruce grabs a hold of him and hugs him tight, crying into his shoulder uncontrollably. Jason stiffens in his arms and rigidly gives Bruce's back a few pats, Clark watching with unhidden amusement. "There, there," Jason says awkwardly.

Bruce leans back from his son and wipes his eyes again, taking a couple calming breaths. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean," he sniffles, "I didn't mean to start crying."

"It's okay," Clark reassures. "We both know it's all the hormones."

Bruce hiccups a little. "I didn't expect something like that from you, Jason."

Jason shrugs again. "It's really no big deal, Old Man."

Bruce shakes his head. "It is a big deal. It's a big deal to me. Thank you, Jason."

Jason doesn't meet his eyes and mumbles, "It's no problem."

Sniffling one last time and giving Jason a fond smile, Bruce turns to Clark. "Okay, enough with uncontrollable emotions due to the excessive amounts of hormones in my body. Did you get someone to help with the crib?"

Clark nods. "I did. He's just waiting for us to check out."

"Good." Bruce hands Clark the stuffed animals as Clark hands the music box back to Jason. "What do you think of those?"

The stuffed animals are one elephant, one dog, one cat, one cow, and one horse. Clark smiles down at them. "Perfect."

Bruce nods once. "Okay. Let's go check out."

They go to where the cashier is waiting for them and check out their items, Bruce insisting on buying the music box for Jason. The cashier gives them an estimated time of delivery for the crib and with the rest of their purchases, they leave the store and then the mall, heading back to the manor in the same way they arrived.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Chapter Forty-Nine:**

Bruce sits on the edge of the bed, holding a regular dildo in one hand and a knotted dildo in another. He has been horny all morning but has tried to ignore it, opting to go down and get some breakfast. Besides Alfred, he had been the only one sitting in the kitchen for a good hour before Tim came in, smelt the air, and then covered his nose.

...

 _The omega goes and sits next to Bruce, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. When Tim lowers his hands, the teenager says, "You realize you stink, right?" Bruce sniffs the air and to his displeasure, he can smell his arousal in the air. He scowls as Tim continues. "You should take care of it. I'm supposed to start my heat in a few days and I really don't want you to make me start early."_

 _Bruce grumbles as he stands, handing his empty plate to Alfred for it to get washed. "I hadn't realized it was that bad."_

" _When is being aroused not bad when we're omegas. It's always intense for us," Tim asks._

" _Because," Bruce answers, wiping his face with a napkin and then throwing it out. "I'm pregnant and didn't think it would get to this intensity. When I came down earlier, you couldn't smell it."_

" _Well you can now." Tim gives him a small smile, one that says sorry for the embarrassment. "But I saw Jason wandering out of his room before I came downstairs so you might want to leave before he gets here."_

 _Bruce nods once. "Thanks for the heads up." He starts to leave._

" _Bruce." Bruce stops at Tim saying his name. "I'm sorry about the Kents. When I sided with Conner, it wasn't me siding with them."_

 _Bruce scrutinizes his son. "I know."_

 _Tim nods slightly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that."_

" _I think, Tim, you need to worry less about making sure I understood, and worry more about making up with Jason," Bruce tells him._

 _Tim's lips thin. "Do I have to?"_

" _You know," Bruce starts, placing a hand on the threshold of the doorway. "I would really love it for our family to not be split up when this baby is born."_

 _Tim shrugs. "So that gives me four more months." The omega smiles cheekily._

 _Bruce huffs in amusement. "Tim, just talk to him."_

 _Tim sighs. "Fine, I will. But I can't guarantee it will turn out the way you want. Between Jason and Damian, I'm not exactly the favorite brother."_

" _They care about you, Tim."_

" _Do they?" Bruce stays quiet. "Because most of the time, especially with Damian, they don't act like it. I was Jason's 'replacement' remember? And Damian just hates me in general."_

" _Tim-"_

" _You better go." Tim gestures to the doorway with his chin. "I'm sure Jason will be here any minute."_

 _Bruce frowns but does as he is told, turning away and going back to his room._

 _..._

Bruce stares down at the two dildos. His thighs are now soaked with slick, as if his body knows exactly what he is about to do. But somehow it doesn't feel right. Almost like he wants more and Bruce knows what that more is. Why settle for a couple of dildos when Bruce can have the real thing?

Bruce shoves the toys back into his drawer and slams it shut, standing. "Clark? Can you hear me? Can you - if you're not busy, can you come here?"

Bruce waits and after a minute, there's a gush of wind. Clark stands in front of him, brows furrowed and sniffing the air. "Bruce are you…?"

"Horny?" Bruce approaches Clark. "Yes, and you are going to help me take care of it."

Clark's eyes grow wide and his eyebrows hit his hairline. "You want to have sex? Wh-what happened to taking it slow?"

Bruce places a hand on Clark's chest and rubs. "I never said you had to bite me."

Bruce sees Clark swallow. "So… would this be friends with benefits situation or a taking the next step and becoming boyfriends situation?"

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Does it matter?"

Clark chuckles nervously. "Kind of, yeah."

Bruce purses his lips, pressing his body against Clark's now, both hands on the alpha's shoulders. "Well, since we are taking it _slow_ then I suppose it'll be friends with benefit situation."

"Then why can't we just be boyfriends?"

Bruce whines impatiently. " _Claaark_ , I just want you to fuck me. I'm so wet, I bet you would be able to stick your cock in me right away."

Clark licks his lips, swallowing again. "Bruce-"

"Or I could just take out my toys again and do it myself." Clark's lips are immediately smashed into his and Clark forcefully starts backing Bruce up to the bed.

The back of Bruce's knees hit the edge of the bed and before he knows it, both he and Clark are naked and on top of it. Clark starts licking at his neck, on the opposite side of the omega gland that he would need to bite once they decide to become mates. Bruce is glad that Clark is actively avoiding it, not wanting Clark to be tempted beyond the alpha's threshold. Clark gyrates his hips against Bruce, causing both their cocks to rub together.

Bruce moans and throws his head back. He's been aroused for so long, he doesn't know how long he is going to be able to hold out when it comes to having a penile orgasm. He can feel more slick exude from his hole, dripping down onto the bed and wetting the sheets. He moans again and shivers as Clark's fingers find their way to his entrance and the alpha pushes two fingers in.

Clark hums against his nipple, tongue darting out to flick it. "You weren't kidding when you said how slick you are." Clark starts to pump his fingers in and out of Bruce, causing the omega to wither in pleasure. "I bet you could even take my knot right now with how wet you are." Clark's tongue laps more at his nipple and a small drop of milk comes out. Clark smiles down at it, quickly licking that up as well.

"Clark," Bruce groans, shoving a fist into his mouth. He tries to move his hips to drive Clark's fingers into him more but Clark stops him with a hand on his hip bone. Clark adds two more fingers to the two already deep within Bruce and the hand holding his hip, finds its way to Bruce's cock, wrapping around the base. Clark gives Bruce's cock a few pumps which makes Bruce moan, before lowering down Bruce's body until the alpha's lips hover over Bruce's shaft.

Clark engulfs the head of Bruce's cock and sucks gently. Bruce yelps, hips driving up, shoving his erection into Clark's mouth more. Clark shoves his fingers in roughly and finds Bruce's prostate, rubbing with a firm pressure. Bruce pants, his hands burying themselves in Clark's hair, taking fistfuls of the strands and pulling.

"Clark, I'm going to-" He doesn't get to finish before he's shooting his come into Clark's mouth who swallows it all down. Bruce shakes, feeling the incessant pressure on his prostate until he is orgasming that way as well. He whines with the feeling, squeezing his eyes shut to ride the pleasure out. He has always enjoyed sex most when he can orgasm both penile and anally at the same time. It gives the most intense pleasure an omega can experience.

Bruce pants heavily as he starts coming down from the high, feeling empty as Clark has removed his hand and placed it on his own cock to stroke it. Bruce lies there and watches as Clark strokes himself, wishing for Clark's knot to be inside him. "Clark, I want your knot."

Clark opens his eyes from when he had them closed. "You sure?"

Bruce licks his lips. "Positive. Just don't bite me."

"I won't." Clark lifts Bruce's legs and places them on his shoulders, lining up with Bruce's entrance. "You really sure now? You did just come."

Bruce kicks the alpha's shoulder impatiently. "Yes, I'm sure. Just get on with it."

"I'll try to make you orgasm again but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last. My knot is already starting to form," Clark says, pushing in slowly. They both groan at the same time until Clark bottoms out. "Okay?"

"Just a little oversensitive right now. It's not like a heat in which I can just keep going endlessly." Bruce reaches up and pulls Clark down by the back of the neck. "Kiss me."

Clark does, connecting their mouths gently as he begins to roll his hips slowly. Bruce revels in the alpha hormones invading his body through Clark's saliva. Though he doesn't need them like he would when in heat, he still enjoys it. Clark's tongue enters his mouth and Bruce's curls and rubs against it.

Clark continues thrusting into Bruce, speeding up gradually until he is pounding into Bruce hard. Bruce's cock is still soft, that won't fill up again for a while due to being an omega, but also being an omega means he is getting a lot of pleasure anally again instead of overstimulation. He moans alongside Clark who moves on from kissing to nipping at his ear softly, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the room.

They both are panting hard and Bruce can feel Clark's knot starting to catch every time Clark pulls out and the pleasurable burn when Clark thrusts in. It won't be long now before Clark will be spilling into Bruce. Bruce locks his ankles together behind Clark's neck and takes everything Clark can give him.

"So, close," Clark whispers in his ear and Bruce grabs a fistful of the alpha's hair and yanks it, making Clark groan.

Clark's face is buried in the side of Bruce's neck where the omega gland is located, drinking in Bruce's scent. A tongue swipes across the gland and Bruce pulls on Clark's hair again. At the pull, Clark switches sides, mumbling a small, "I'm sorry."

Bruce lets it go for now, too caught up in the pleasure. He, too, is almost close again, and more slick oozes out of him, making it easier for Clark's knot to slip into him. Clark gives a few more hard, frantic thrusts, and pushes his knot into Bruce with a grunt, locking them together. Clark moans low and long, coming into Bruce. Clark's knot rubs against Bruce's prostate, bringing Bruce to another orgasm. He shakes and shudders in Clark's arms, panting heavily to get more air into his lungs.

When Bruce untangles his ankles, and drops his legs to the bed after he comes down from the high again, he realizes the position they are in. It's not ideal for getting tied together. He pets Clark's shoulder insistently. "Clark?" Clark groans in response, obviously still feeling his own pleasure. Bruce can feel small spurts coming from the alpha. "We forgot to change positions."

Clark lifts his head, careful to not move any of his bottom half as to not pull on Bruce where they are joined. "Shit, sorry."

Bruce shrugs. "It's not too bad but I would have definitely preferred you to have been behind me. It would be more comfortable." Not only in this position does Bruce had to have his hips angled but Clark's knot also sits uncomfortably at his rim, pulling at it but not being able to escape. If they had done it with Clark behind him, that wouldn't be happening because Bruce's hips wouldn't be threatening to lower to the bed.

Clark rubs Bruce's arms. "I didn't even give it a thought. I'm so sorry."

"I didn't think about it either." He smirks at the alpha. "Guess we got too caught up in it."

Clark chuckles but it turns into a pleasured moan as another gush of come shoots out of Clark and into Bruce. Clark buries his face in Bruce's neck again, mumbling, "I guess so."

Bruce rubs at Clark's hair. "If we turn over onto our sides, I can wrap my legs more comfortably around your hips that way my hips will stay in line with your cock and I won't have to worry about keeping my hips in the air."

Clark nods against him and very gently maneuvers them so they are lying on their side with Bruce's legs wrapped around Clark's hips. Clark looks at him. "Better?"

"Much," Bruce says. "It feels better on my back too. Lara is getting heavy." Clark chuckles, placing a hand on Bruce's baby bump. "I can't stay lying in one position for too long or else it gets uncomfortable. I hate to see how bad it will get when I'm in my ninth month and huge."

Clark chuckles again, giving him a sensual kiss on the lips. When he pulls back, he says, "Well, I hope you will be okay for at least a half hour."

"I should be," Bruce reassures. Then, "Thank you for not biting me."

"I came close." Clark looks away guiltily. "I'm sorry for that."

Bruce cups Clark's cheek. "The point is, you didn't and that's what counts."

Clark's lips pull back in a small smile. The alpha leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Bruce's nose and then starts peppering them all over his face. "Love you," Clark whispers.

Bruce kisses Clark on the mouth to tell the alpha that he loves him back.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter Fifty

**Chapter Fifty:**

 **A/N: Guess what? It's officially been a year since I've been writing this. I know, it's hard to believe, even for me, this day (10/23/17), one year ago (10/23/16), I started posting this story!**

 **Also, I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 50. This is officially the longest fanfiction I have ever written. My last record was 40 chapters with a really old fic in the Supernatural fandom with the pairing of Dean/Castiel (I wrote it back in 2011-2012 so it's** _ **really, badly**_ **written. :/ )**

 **Anyway, I know this didn't come out last week but this time it was on purpose! I thought it would be fitting to post Chapter 50 on the anniversary day. ^_^**

 **Enjoy!**

Bruce wakes with small pains in his stomach. He breathes through them as he reaches for the Tylenol and downs two pills. His head feels fine for once, so Bruce decides to make today a win on the feel-good chart. It's just Braxton hicks cramps, he tells himself as he makes his way downstairs where he is expecting Clark to already be. He texted him last night to come over in the morning.

When Bruce walks into the lounge, Clark is there, sitting on the couch with Damian right next to him. The kid is glaring at the Kryptonian and Clark is looking as if he wants to be anywhere but there.

Damian is clutching his wood carving and by the looks of the thing, it's almost complete. However, Damian's hand is covering too much of the item for Bruce to see what exactly he whittled it into. Bruce suspects he will be finding out soon, within the next couple days most likely, once Damian finishes it.

Bruce approaches and clears his throat, Clark standing immediately to face him with a small, "Oh, thank Rao."

Bruce hides his amused smile by tilting his head down and pursing his lips to get rid of it. When he looks back up at the alpha, Clark is eyeing him expectantly and Damian is still glaring at Clark. "I'm glad you could come. I need to discuss something with you."

Damian tsks and turns back to the wooden object in his hands, knife going at it viciously. Clark's eyes return to Bruce's where they had darted towards Damian. "What is it?"

Bruce shoves his hands in his pants pockets. "I think it's about time we tell the League you're the sire to our baby."

"Oh, yeah, we haven't done that yet have we?" Clark confirms as he rounds the couch to stand by Bruce. "I almost forgot. Some of them ask about you, you know?"

Bruce huffs. "Let me guess, Diana and Kyle?"

Clark nods. "And J'onn."

Bruce huffs again, except this time in annoyance. "But not Arthur, huh?"

Clark shrugs. "You know how old fashioned he can be." Clark gives him a hopeful look. "But maybe he'll give you some slack once he knows I'm the sire and not some random alpha you met at a charity gala."

"Doubtful," Bruce says. "He'll change from judging me about 'not knowing' who the sire is, to judging _both of us_ about the cheating."

"Let him," Clark says, sounding agitated.

Damian tsks again and Bruce peers around Clark to look at his youngest son. "Do you have something to say?"

Damian twists his body to face them. "If the fish can't handle real life, I say to hell with him."

Clark blinks at the kid and then says to Bruce softly, "That was actually pretty tame for Damian. I was expecting the kid to tell us to kill him or something."

"Clark," Bruce warns.

"What? You know it's true," Clark states and Bruce sighs.

"He's been… getting better."

"And does he still disappear at times?"

Bruce's brows furrow. "What are you talking about?"

Clark shakes his head. "Never mind."

"No." Bruce grabs Clark's hand. "Explain."

Clark shrugs, avoiding eye contact. "Just… the last time Damian went off on his own, you didn't seem too concerned. You just expected him to return home safely at some point."

Bruce rolls his eyes and places a hand on his stomach, starting to walk away. "This again?"

Clark falls in step with him. "I just don't agree with that method, that's all."

"Damian can handle himself."

"And Lara when she gets powers, are you going to say the same thing?" Bruce turns to Clark but doesn't have a chance to say anything before the alpha is continuing. "I want to make sure you won't be like that with her. That you'll care about where she is and worry about if she is okay."

"You think I don't worry about my kids being okay?" Bruce asks, offended.

"No, that's not-"

"Of course, I do, Clark," Bruce interrupts. "But Damian was trained by the League of Assassins since he was practically born. You haven't had much experience going up against them, but you can trust me when I say they are dangerous and know what they are doing. So, Damian can take care of himself. That doesn't mean I don't care or don't worry about him and how dare you think I don't."

Clark stops him from walking by grabbing his shoulder. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean? Because that's what it sounded like."

"I just… meant…" Clark scrutinizes him and Bruce is on the verge of telling Clark to leave and to forget the League. "Lara will have powers to be able to take care of herself as well. But it's not going to be like Damian who had this organization that taught him how to survive and kill. It's not going to be like Dick and Jason and Tim, who _you_ trained since a young age and can also take care of themselves. Having a baby, Bruce, is way different than taking in a kid that's already halfway through their childhood already. This baby will be starting fresh, new, blank slate."

"So, let me get this straight. You don't want me training our daughter how to fight." Bruce looks pointedly at Clark, getting angrier. "You don't want her to be influenced by Batman, is that it? Have Batman corrupt her like he's corrupted the four boys. Or are you afraid Batman is going to get her killed too?"

"I'm afraid _both_ Batman and Superman will," Clark butts in. "I don't want her to fight crime, not unless she wants to and not until she's old enough. None of this, having her go beat up criminals when she's eight years old." Clark grabs both of Bruce's hands and holds onto them firmly. "Jason died when he was fifteen, Bruce. _Fifteen_. Dick was even younger than Jason was when you brought him home and he became Robin. I think Tim's the oldest you've done. Damian is ten years old. I don't want our daughter fighting crime at ten years old and training her might encourage that."

Bruce purses his lips and thinks, still feeling offended but trying to think rationally as well. "I worry about my children, Clark. I worry every night when they go out on patrol that the same thing that happened to Jason will happen to the rest of them or again to Jason. I might not show it when Damian wanders away, but I _do_ worry about him, all the time." He narrows his eyes at the alpha. "Don't claim that I don't when you know _nothing_ of how I am feeling."

They stare at each other for a while longer before Clark finally surrenders, looking away. "Fine."

"I'm not going to neglect Lara, Clark. I promise," Bruce reassures, forcing himself to calm down.

Clark nods. "I didn't think you would," he mumbles. "I didn't mean to imply that."

Bruce sighs. "Well it sounded like that." Bruce crosses his arms. "She's not going to become another Robin or Supergirl. Not until she's old enough to decide on her own."

Clark nods again. "That's all I want and that's all I meant. I'm sorry that the way I explained it made it sound as if you're a terrible father. You're not." Clark looks at him again.

Bruce rubs his face, tiring of this conversation. He still feels slightly offended, even with Clark's apology. Bruce knows he's not the greatest parent. He knows he can be neglectful sometimes or seem as if he doesn't care. But he tries his best and it's hurtful that Clark can't see that. Bruce sighs again, rubbing his face harder. "Are we going to have a League meeting?"

"Yeah," Clark says lowly. Then he says louder, "When do you want it?"

"Now would be good if everyone is available. I'd rather just get it over with." Clark agrees and then uses the com-link in his ear to tell everyone to gather on the Watchtower. When the Kryptonian is done with that, they both head to the cave and then beam up to the Watchtower, Clark having changed into his Superman uniform. Bruce is still casually dressed, black blazer over a white button up and black slacks on. They were all bought from the paternity section, the days of Bruce being able to fit in his regular clothes long gone.

When the two get to the conference room, Bruce is surprised to see everyone already there, even Wally who is looking wary and uncomfortable. Relieved that everyone could make it in the first place, Bruce goes and takes his seat. Clark stands by his own seat but doesn't sit, allowing the others to know that he will be talking. Clark bows his head, takes a deep breath to collect himself, and then raises his head. "I have something to tell you all. Something… I haven't been honest with you with," he begins, starting out strong. "As you all know, Bruce is pregnant."

"How is that going?" Diana asks, directing her question to Bruce.

Bruce thinks about all the complications that he's had and about the pain he had earlier. "It's going well."

"Good. May the god Bes watch over you," Diana responds

Bruce mutters a small thank you before Clark continues. "When Bruce first became pregnant, he had told you all that he didn't know who the sire was." Clark swallows. "That was a lie. He does know who the sire is and I, too, know who it is because… I am the sire." The room falls silent. "He and I had slept together during one of his heats and he got pregnant. Yes, I was with Lois at the time," Arthur scowls, huffing, "Yes, I know how much I hurt her." Clark says that last part pointedly at Arthur, shutting the Atlantean up. "I cheated on my mate, I know that, and I tried to make it work with her after, tried to make her forgive me. But she couldn't and I don't blame her for that. I don't think I will _ever_ be able to forgive myself for hurting her like that." Clark looks down at Bruce, smiling fondly. "But with Lois not forgiving me and forcing me to move on, my eyes were finally opened to how I really feel. I learned that I love Bruce and I love this baby. I want to be his mate… when he finally lets me," chuckles go around the room, "and I want to raise this baby with him. I want to be a family with him."

Bruce, feeling his cheeks heat up, stands. "I kept who the real sire was from all of you because I wanted to protect Clark. I didn't want any of you to judge him, Superman, because he cheated on his mate. Because he did something that no one would think Superman would do. But just because he's Superman doesn't mean he's perfect. He makes mistakes, he disappoints people, he hurts people."

"I'm sorry that we kept this from all of you," Clark continues. "And I'm sorry I continued to keep it from all of you while I was working beside you all."

"It felt more right to make an announcement instead of some offhand comment," Bruce says.

Everyone except Wally are looking at them, gears turning in their heads. Arthur's eyes are narrowed on the two while Diana looks on thoughtfully. Kyle is the first to say anything, jumping out of his seat and rounding the table to hug Clark. "Congratulations Clark!" When the young Green Lantern pulls away, he pats Clark's back. "That's amazing that you're going to have a baby and with Batman of all people."

Clark chuckles shyly. "Yeah."

"Congratulations to you both," Diana speaks next, smiling. "Do you know the gender of the baby yet?"

Bruce gestures for Clark to answer. "We're having a girl and her name's going to be Lara, after my birth mother."

Diana's smile grows. "A fitting name."

"Thank you," Clark says, cheeks turning red.

"And what of Lois?" Arthur interrupts, the mood in the room immediately dropping. "Do you not care of her anymore?"

"Of course, I do," Clark answers.

Arthur stands, taking a defensive stance. Clark's eyes narrow. "Then why cheat on her? You should have treated her as if she was your queen."

"I'm not going to divulge when and why I slept with Bruce, Arthur," Clark growls. "It's none of your business."

Kyle's eyes dart to Wally and Bruce knows then that Wally must have told Kyle long ago about finding Bruce in the middle of his heat. Wally doesn't make any eye contact, eyes downcast towards the table.

"You hurt your mate, someone you claim to have loved and wanted to spend the rest of your life with," Arthur continues. The scent of aggressive alphas begins filling the room. Diana stands next, hand placed on her lasso. Bruce rolls his eyes, sensing a feeling of déjà vu and wishing this wouldn't happen _again_.

"I did love her, still do." Clark's hands ball up into fists. "But I love Bruce more."

"Because he is now carrying your child?" Arthur steps away from the table and stalks his way to Clark, getting close to the Kryptonian.

"No," Clark growls, baring his teeth.

"If you love him then you should have never cheated on, _hurt_ , the one you professed to loving the most, your mate." Arthur gets right in Clark's face. "You should have been a better mate, a better _alpha_."

Clark lunges for Arthur but Arthur, being an Atlantean, can bear the strength and deal it right back. The two begin to wrestle each other, fists flying, teeth bared and biting, and growls loud in the room. Bruce steps to intervene but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns to see Kyle shaking his head at him in warning, and then the beta pulls Bruce safely out of the way when the two fighting bodies come rolling towards them. "Jeez, it's getting dangerous in here," Kyle announces to the room and that's when Diana decides to step in.

She uses her lasso around Clark and gestures J'onn to grab a hold of Arthur. The two of them pull the two fighting alphas away from one another, Clark and Arthur spitting and growling at each other viciously. Clark's eyes start to glow red and Diana, her own alpha fighting instincts kicking in, pulls him with the lasso until the Kryptonian topples over. "Don't even try Kal-El." She gets in between the two aggressive alphas. "Now surrender." When neither do, she says more sternly, " _Both_ of you, now!"

At the same time, Clark and Arthur look away from each other and to the left, surrendering but not submitting. J'onn finally let's go of Arthur and Diana undoes her lasso from Clark who then stands up. "I refuse to keep my opinions to myself," Arthur retorts.

"Opinion?" Clark says angrily. "That's not an opinion. It's an insult."

" _You_ are the insult, Kal-El, to all Atlanteans. No Atlantean would dream of even cheating on their mate."

"Well I'm not from Atlantis so you can take your 'opinion' and shove it up your-"

"Enough!" Two hands slam against the table and all eyes turn to Wally who has stood up. "Diana told you two to stop, so stop." The young omega looks angry now. His eyes travel around the room, gazing at everyone. "None of you get it anyway," he says more quietly, turning and leaving the room.

"Wally!" Kyle calls after him, following him out to no doubt try and placate the omega.

Arthur glares at Clark one last time before rolling his shoulders and beginning to leave as well. When he walks pasts Bruce, he spits, "Congratulations on the bastard child."

Bruce growls but does nothing else, letting the angry alpha leave. Clark's eyes follow the Atlantean but Diana's hand on his shoulder stops him from following. "Don't listen to him Kal-El. You know his views and how Atlantis works."

"Yeah, well, he needs to start remembering that not everyone is Atlantean. Hell, I'm not even human," Clark says, clearly agitated.

"And neither am I and neither is he." Diana smiles warmly at the Kryptonian. "I am happy for you and Bruce, Kal-El."

Clark smiles back at her, weak but genuine. "Thank you, Diana. You are a true friend."

She, too, then leaves, leaving Bruce, Clark, and J'onn. "Diana is right," J'onn starts. "You two will make good parents. I can sense the love you feel for your daughter is immense. Congratulations."

When Clark smiles at the Martian, it's softer, the alpha starting to relax some. "Thank you J'onn."

With a nod, the Martian leaves the room as well. Bruce reaches out for Clark. "Like Diana said, don't listen to Arthur. His 'opinions' don't matter."

"I know, it's just-" Clark doesn't get a chance to finish before the alarms in the Watchtower start going off, indicating trouble down on Earth. Clark picks him up and flies him to the monitor womb where everyone is convening. "Luthor," Clark says as he sets Bruce down and watches the monitor.

"And others," Diana adds, pointing. There on the screen, other villains are gathering with Luthor. "It looks like we all will be needed."

"Right," Kyle says, powering up his ring to make a green glow around him. "Let's go."

Clark quickly kisses Bruce on the cheek before speeding off to be transported down to Earth. Bruce watches the others go as well but stops Wally by the shoulder. "Wally." The speedster turns to him. Even with the mask on, Bruce can tell just how tired the omega is. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go down there?"

"Of course, it is." Wally shrugs Bruce's hand off. "I'll be fine." He then speeds away before Bruce can say anything else.

Watching the speedster go, a bad feeling begins to form in his chest. Turning back to the monitor and sitting down, heart pounding nervously, he watches as the events unfold. The battle continues for ten, long, minutes before the event to answer Bruce's concern happens.

Luthor points his gun towards Wally but instead of speeding away, the omega freezes.

Luthor takes the shot.

Bruce's heart stops and he ceases breathing as he watches as Clark gets in front of Wally, the Kryptonite bullet piercing the Kryptonian's chest.

 **A/N: It's hard finding a god/goddess that watches over pregnancies and not just in childbirth. Bes was the closest thing I could find. If you know of any better, please tell me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

**Chapter Fifty-One:**

Bruce rushes as fast as he can go to the medical bay, slamming the door open just as J'onn is lying Clark down onto the bed. "Clark!" Bruce stands in the doorway as J'onn works, hooking Clark up to a breathing machine and then getting ready to extract the bullet. Bruce watches in bated breath, feeling as if his world is spinning off its axis.

With a deep breath, he enters the room more but makes sure to stay out of J'onn's way. He also doesn't want to get too close to the Kryptonite himself. He needs to keep a level head on himself, remember his training. "Where did the bullet enter?"

"Close to his heart," J'onn responds.

Bruce's heart jumps into his throat. "How close?"

"Too close. It will be difficult to get out." J'onn looks at Bruce gravely. "It is a delicate process."

Bruce's eyes snap to Clark who has begun sweating. The alpha's breaths are coming in shallow gasps, face screwed up in pain. "You have to get it out before it poisons him, J'onn." Bruce swallows. "And with it being so close to his heart-"

"It is even more imperative that I remove the bullet as quickly as possible," J'onn states. "Yes, I know. If the poison reaches his heart…"

Neither of them finish the sentence, the reality of the situation sinking in. Bruce watches Clark as the Kryptonian struggles to breathe, his anger growing. "What happened out there, J'onn?"

J'onn's lips thin. "It might be best to fill you in after I have tended to Kal-El."

Bruce doesn't say anything in return, replaying the events over and over in his head. Wally had froze out on the battlefield, allowing Luthor to get a shot off at him. This caused Clark to have to get to him quickly and save him, making it so Clark got shot. Of course, Luthor had Kryptonite bullets. The egotistical alpha wouldn't have anything different. Bruce's anger continues to rise and he asks J'onn, "Where is he?"

"Who?" J'onn asks, beginning the extraction.

"The Flash, where is he?" Bruce asks angrily.

J'onn scrutinizes him for a few seconds before finally answering. "Kyle brought him to his quarters."

Bruce turns on his heels and begins stomping down the hallway in the direction of the Watchtower's bedrooms. His ire fuels him as he goes, hands curling into tight fists. Before he gets to the rooms, however, he runs into Kyle coming in the opposite direction. As soon as Kyle sees him, the beta's eyes grow wide. Bruce doesn't even take a second to acknowledge him, walking past him.

"B-Bruce," Kyle calls after him, turning and catching up. "Wait, please." The beta places a hand on Bruce's chest and Bruce looks down at it, growling deep in his throat. Kyle removes it quickly. "Listen to me, please."

"What is it?" Bruce snaps and Kyle flinches. "You should be heading back to the battlefield. They need you out there."

"I know and I am but," Kyle takes a desperate breath, "please, don't be too hard on Wally. He's-"

"I don't care what he is feeling," Bruce growls. "He's the reason Superman is lying in the med bay right now, almost dying. There's a possibility that his daughter will lose her father today, Kyle, and that's on Wally!"

Bruce tries to walk away but Kyle catches his hand. "He's going through a lot right now-"

Bruce whirls on the beta. "I know _exactly_ what he is going through." He leans forward, getting into Kyle's personal space. "That's no excuse." Turning once more, he wrenches his hand out of Kyle's grasp and begins leaving. "Get back to the battle, Green Lantern. Now!"

Kyle doesn't try to stop him again and Bruce makes a beeline towards Wally's room. When he gets there, he takes a deep breath, trying to conjure up his training once more. Bruce knocks on Wally's door and waits but there is no answer. Bruce knocks again but still, there is no answer. "Wally?" Bruce calls. "Open the door." When there is no answer once again, Bruce's frustration and anger comes back full force. "Watchtower, override command, zero zero two."

Wally's door promptly opens and Bruce steps into the room. All the lights are off, leaving the room in darkness. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Bruce looks around the room until he spots the speedster sitting on his bed, staring at Bruce with wide, frightened eyes. "Bruce, I-I'm," Wally stutters. "S-sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bruce can see the shine of tears on the omega's cheeks, the light from outside the room illuminating the wetness there. Bruce bites his cheek, stopping himself from yelling at the speedster. Wally looks like he's one step away from breaking down and the last thing he probably needs right now is Bruce lecturing him and telling him how mad he is at the beta. He wants to tell Wally that sorry won't cut it, that the speedster shouldn't have gone in the first place.

With his hands still tightly clenched, Bruce turns, wishing he had the Bat uniform on in order to retreat into his cape. It's a place that he knows is safe and away from the overwhelming world and the feelings that come with living in it. Bruce leaves the room, feeling his anger boiling just under his skin but realizes that venting his rage on Wally won't change anything. Wally already looks like a defeated man and so instead he goes to the gym to release some of his pent-up emotions.

As soon as he is in the room, he heads to the punching bag. Bruce grabs the boxing gloves and forcefully pulls them on, going at the bag viciously as soon as they are properly on his hands. Each time he punches the bag, he takes his anger and his worries out on it, feeling all his emotions spilling over the edge. Bruce punches harder and harder, allowing his eyes to fill with tears as thoughts of Clark cram their way into his brain and the scene of the alpha getting shot playing repeatedly in his mind. He loves Clark so much and he can't stand the thought of their daughter losing him. Lara _can't_ lose her.

"Ah!" Bruce screams as he punches the bag as hard as he can, tears spilling out and rolling down his cheeks. As the bag swings back towards him, he catches it and rests his forehead on it, sweating and panting hard. _He_ can't lose Clark either. They're supposed to be mates in the future. Clark _can't_ die yet.

A sharp pain shoots through his stomach and Bruce doubles over, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. "Hmm," he hums, trying to breathe through it. It passes quickly but leaves Bruce feeling a bit nauseous. He goes and sits down on one of the benches located in the room, taking the gloves off and sighing. He leans his head back onto the wall, closing his eyes. Reaching up, he wipes the tears from his cheeks and tries to focus on anything but Clark lying in the med bay fighting for his life.

But all he can think about is glowing, green rocks, guns and bullets, Luthor and blood, and all the carnage Bruce has seen in his lifetime. He's not ready to lose Clark, he doesn't think he has ever _been_ ready to lose Clark despite their line of work. Clark is supposed to be invulnerable, impenetrable, unkillable. And sometimes it's easy to forget that there are things that can hurt him, that can kill him.

Bruce places a calming hand on his stomach, feeling Lara move. "I'm okay, Lara," he whispers to her, thinking she might be able to feel his distress. "I'm okay."

He doesn't know how long he sits there like that, meditating and feeling his daughter moving, but when he hears the door to the gym open, he expects to see J'onn there. Bruce opens his eyes slowly, preparing himself for bad news but hoping beyond hope for good news. His breath catches in his throat when he sees who is standing there, however.

"Bruce," Clark says, looking very much alive.

Bruce stands, gaping. "Clark?" Bruce looks his future mate up and down. "Should you be up?"

Clark chuckles and steps into the room. "Well, after spending three hours under the solar bed, I am very much capable of standing and walking around." Clark reaches him and smiles. Bruce slaps him, thankful Clark rolls with it. "What was that for?"

"For almost dying on me, you insufferable idiot." Then Bruce grabs a hold of him and pulls him into a tight hug. "Don't ever do that again."

Clark is silent for a while before pushing back from Bruce. The alpha's eyes search Bruce's, mouth frowning. "I'm sorry I worried you, Bruce, but you know I can't promise such a thing."

"Sure, you can. You know why?" Bruce picks up the gloves off the floor and walks them back over to where they belong. "I'm taking you off active duty, that's how." Clark chuckles and when Bruce turns back around to face the alpha, he asks, "You think I'm joking?"

Clark walks up to him, shaking his head and still laughing. "No, I don't. I'm not that stupid."

"Then stop laughing."

"Bruce," Clark cups Bruce's face, "I really wouldn't put it past you to do such a thing but, and you know this perfectly well, don't pretend, you can't take me off active duty. It's not practical. The team needs me."

Bruce pushes away from Clark. "And what if you were the one pregnant instead of me?"

"That's beside the point."

"Not really." Clark's eyebrows furrow and Bruce rolls his eyes. "Humor me."

"Then the League would have you." Bruce bites back the retort he had planned on saying, not expecting that answer. Clark sighs. "Bruce-"

"You almost died, Clark." Clark stops, shutting his mouth. "You almost died and left me and Lara alone." Bruce swallows, refusing to cry again despite his hormones wanting him too. "And you're not allowed to do that, Clark. You can't die on us. You can't leave me alone with our daughter."

"Bruce, you wouldn't be alone," Clark says. "You have your family and-and the League."

"It's not the same. Don't pretend it's the same, Clark."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you saying that as if it is?"

Clark watches him closely. "I'm not saying it's the same, of course, it's not, Bruce," Clark starts slowly. "But I can't promise you that I won't die."

"Right. Says the immortal alien," Bruce snaps.

"Bruce, don't." Clark reaches for Bruce's hands. "Things hurt me."

"I know that."

"Things can kill me."

Bruce pulls his hands away. "I know but it's supposed to be harder." Bruce points to himself. "I'm the vulnerable one, Clark. I'm the one that puts his life on the line. It's not supposed to be like that with you. It's not supposed to be as easy as it was today to hurt you."

Clark looks confused now, his face morphed into a mixture of sympathy and puzzlement. "Bruce, what is this really about?"

Bruce swallows back the tears, wiping at his eyes. "Fuck." Biting his bottom lip, Bruce takes a deep breath to get his composure back. "Wally should never have been out there, Clark." He begins to feel his anger at the speedster returning. "I asked him if he was ready to be out there and he said he was going to be fine. He _froze_ , Clark. He put you and everyone else's lives in danger. He almost got you killed. And then Kyle comes to his defense and tells me that Wally's been through a lot. Well, we've all been through a lot, Clark. That's no excuse. He should have known better!"

It's not until he is done, that Bruce realizes he had been shouting. Wiping a hand down his face, Bruce takes, yet again, a calming breath, shaking his head in disappointment at himself. He hadn't meant for his temper to get the better of him. He hadn't meant to yell at Clark or take his anger out on the alpha. But he felt like he was about to explode and had no other way of getting it out.

Clark is nodding slowly in understanding. "Don't be too hard on Wally." Bruce tsks and rolls his eyes. "I'm serious, Bruce. I'm the one who decided to get in front of the bullet."

"And you should have known it was a Kryptonite bullet. It came from Luthor, Clark. Of course, that's what it was," Bruce says. "You should have let someone else handle it."

"No one else would have gotten to Wally on time."

Bruce throws his hands back. "So, then again, we're back to Wally being at fault because he's the one who froze."

"Bruce-"

"Don't, okay?" Bruce retorts. Bruce cups his forehead, closing his eyes. He whispers, "I just don't want you to die, Clark. I don't want you to leave me and Lara."

"Bruce," Clark says lowly, grabbing the hand that is on Bruce's forehead and holding it. Bruce opens his eyes and looks Clark in his. "I can't promise," the alpha pauses briefly, "can't guarantee, that I will always make it out of a fight alive. I just can't. It's the name of the game, Bruce, and you know that. And I know you don't do well with loss," Bruce huffs, "but there may be a time that you have to deal with it. I'm not going to abandon the League, I'm not going to stop saving people and fighting Earth invaders and Luthor and others, just to stay safe myself." Clark grabs Bruce's other hand. "I don't want to die and leave you and Lara behind, Bruce, of course not. But it is a possibility and we need to accept that."

"I don't want to."

Clark smiles warmly at him, small and loving. "I know you don't. You never have with anyone. I was there after Jason died, remember? I saw how it affected you."

"That nearly killed me," Bruce whispers.

Clark's smile softens even more, the alpha squeezing Bruce's hands. "Bruce, listen to me. Yes, I might not make it out of a fight alive someday. Yes, you and Lara might lose me. But guess what, Bruce? One thing Lara will never lose, is you."

"I want her to have both her parents."

Clark sighs, sympathy shining in his eyes. "But that isn't a guaranteed possibility. We have to live in reality here, Bruce. We're superheroes. We put our lives on the line every day and invulnerable or not, we can die." Clark places a hand on Bruce's stomach. "She could lose me but she'll still have one other parent, because you're not going anywhere, Bruce. She's not going to lose you even if she loses me. One parent is always better than zero, right?" Clark shrugs. "You and I should know that better than anyone. Do you think you'll be able to accept that?"

"I'll never be able to accept that."

Clark sighs again. "Bruce-"

"But you're right. I know you're right. You can die. You can leave us. I need to deal with that possibility." Bruce avoids eye contact. "It's just hard. Too many people leave me, Clark."

"Hey, I haven't left you yet and I'm not saying it's going to happen tomorrow or ever. We just can't live in a world where we think it _never_ will happen."

"I know," Bruce agrees. "This whole thing just… it worried me… scared me." Bruce looks at Clark. "I love you, Clark."

Clark cups Bruce's cheek. "I love you too."

Nodding, Bruce takes a deep breath. "I want to go back home. I've had enough of emotions for one day."

Clark huffs a laugh, grabbing Bruce's hand again and leading him out of the room. "Bruce Wayne, allergic to feelings." Bruce playfully punches Clark in the shoulder.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Chapter Fifty-Two:**

Bruce types into the search bar in the browser and hits enter. He's sitting on the couch in the lounge, laptop on his lap as his legs are out stretched along the seat cushions. A fluffy, warm blanket is covering his legs, Alfred insisting on it as the weather begins to get cooler. A nice, warm fire crackles in the fireplace and for once, Bruce actually feels pretty good. The only symptom he has for today is being overly fatigued but he will take that over having headaches and Braxton Hicks cramps.

"Father," Damian announces himself as the young boy approaches the couch. "I have something for," Damian scowls, "the half breed you are carrying."

Bruce decides to not comment on the insult and instead grabs for the wooden object Damian has been working on so diligently lately. Studying it, Bruce realizes what it is. It's wood carved into a falcon, something that means affection, royalty, and good luck in the culture Damian grew up in. Bruce stares at it in awe, surprised Damian would make such a thing for Lara.

"This is for the baby?" he asks, wanting to make sure he understands Damian's intentions.

Damian looks away, face scrunched in defiance. Bruce has a feeling the young boy is trying to hide his caring for his younger sister. "Yes, I thought she would like it. There's no chemicals on it to cure or protect the wood so I suggest you keep it out of her mouth." With crossed arms, Damian turns around and starts leaving.

"Damian," Bruce calls after his youngest son. "Thank you. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Tt," is the only response Bruce receives before Damian disappears from the room.

Bruce looks down at the wooden figure once more, small, fond smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He's glad Damian seems to be warming up to the fact that he will be getting a little sister and that that sister will be part Kryptonian. Running a finger across the beak of the falcon, Bruce carefully sets it down onto the coffee table and continues his search. Finding a couple of good looking places, he opens them in different tabs to not lose them.

He had called Clark to come over about an hour ago but so far, the Kryptonian hasn't shown up. Grabbing his cellphone, Bruce taps in a text, wondering where the alpha could be. He receives one back that he is almost there and just as Bruce is setting his phone down in annoyance, a gush of air blows behind him.

A kiss lands on the top of his head before Clark comes into view. Bruce glares at the papers that just flew all over the place from where they were neatly stacked on the coffee table, _alphabetically_.

"Sorry, I'm so late," Clark starts, sounding out of breath but Bruce knows better. "I had to stop a robbery on the way here."

Swallowing his annoyance down, Bruce swings his legs over the side of the couch and then pats the spot beside him. "Sit."

Clark does, looking wary. "What is it? Am I in trouble? It was a legit robbery, Bruce, machine guns and all."

Bruce shakes his head, stifling a chuckle. "No, you're not in trouble. Here." He hands the laptop over to Clark.

The alpha studies one of the pages that are up. "Lamaze classes?"

Bruce hums, taking the laptop back. "I thought we could start going."

"Isn't it a little early?" Clark asks, squinting at the screen.

"I'm starting my sixth month, Clark," Bruce says. "I mean, they suggest you start going when you are around twenty-eight weeks _but_ I got to thinking, you know this isn't a normal human pregnancy. What if Kryptonian babies take a shorter amount of time to grow and I have Lara early? I think it's just better to go and get it done and over with."

"I'm pretty sure Kryptonians carry for a full nine months just like humans do," Clark mumbles and Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it would be nice to be prepared." Bruce clicks on another tab so Clark can look that one over as well.

Clark's eyebrows raise. "Oh, I get it now. This is your typical 'need to be prepared for everything' shtick." Bruce glares at him and Clark chuckles. "Okay, fine. I will indulge you and your weird habits."

"You love my weird habits." Clark chuckles more at Bruce's comment. "Just take a look at these. I was thinking this one would be best because they go over how best to go through the birthing process without drugs."

"You want to do it without drugs?" Clark asks, taking the laptop once more and switching between tabs, reading the pages at super speed.

"You're surprised?" Bruce asks. "You're talking to someone who won't even take painkillers when he is injured."

Clark huffs. "But you take painkillers when you have a headache?"

Bruce shrugs. "I never said I wasn't a hypocrite."

"Right." Clark stops on the page that mentions drug free births. "I guess we can go to this one. Looks like they are filled though."

Bruce raises an eyebrow, grabbing for the computer. Clark hands it back. "You underestimate the influential power of Bruce Wayne." Clark is smiling at him and Bruce does his best to ignore how cute the alpha is as he looks for a number to call. Finding one, he grabs his phone and dials.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A young sounding woman answers the phone.

"Yes, hi," Bruce begins. "I would like to book a spot for your classes starting next week."

Bruce listens as tapping on a keyboard can be heard on the other line. "I'm sorry Sir, it looks like that class is all filled."

"Even for Bruce Wayne?" Bruce says, making his voice as velvety as possible.

"Oh!" The woman exclaims. "Mister Wayne! You should have said so before. Of course, we can open a spot for you. It's no problem." More clicking on the other line as Bruce smiles smugly at Clark who is shaking his head in amusement. "You're all set. I look forward to seeing you next week."

"Thank you so much." Bruce hangs up the phone and smirks at Clark. "See?"

Clark chuckles. "Working your magic as always."

Bruce grabs Clark by the cape and pulls him forward, letting his mouth rest an inch away from Clark's. "Just wait until I make you my mate. Then you can take advantage of the privileges as well."

"You know I won't," Clark says.

Bruce pushes away from the alpha playfully. "I know."

Bruce begins shutting down the tabs when Alfred walks in. "You have a visitor, Master Bruce."

Bruce looks up and his smile that he had from his playfulness with Clark, immediately disappears. "What are you doing here?" he growls.

Wally shuffles on his feet, hands wringing together. "I wanted to talk to you." His eyes dart to Clark's. "Hey, Clark."

Clark smiles at the young omega as Bruce glares. "Hey Wally." The alpha then gets up, leaning over to Bruce to whisper, "Don't be too hard on him." As he walks by Wally, Clark pats his shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Once Clark is out of the room, Wally starts lowly, "Can I sit?" Bruce doesn't answer and Wally continues to stand there. The omega looks tired, heavy bags under his eyes. Hesitantly, Wally goes and sits down on the coffee table, across from Bruce. "I'm sorry about what happened to Clark." Still, Bruce says nothing, feeling his anger at the speedster boiling under the surface. "I shouldn't have gone out, I realize that now, but I needed a distraction, Bruce. I couldn't stay in my head anymore. You don't know what it's like to have thoughts going through your head at super speed. You can think a lot within seconds as a speedster and I just… I wanted to think about something else for a while."

"Why?" Bruce asks, his tone sounding agitated.

Wally looks down at his hands, looking uncomfortable. "Because the last time Dick and I talked, we talked about feelings."

"I'm very much aware of that, Wally," Bruce says. "Dick said so."

Wally's eyes widen but then his eyebrows furrow. "Did he tell you specifically what we talked about?" Bruce shakes his head. "I told him, Bruce. I told him how I feel about him, that I love him." Wally shrugs. "He doesn't love me, Bruce."

Bruce's anger is depleting into confusion. Is Dick in denial like Clark had been or had Bruce read the situation wrong this whole time? "What?"

"He told me he doesn't feel the same way. That he loves Kori. He told me I'm his best friend, his family." Wally shakes his head. "That he never will love me the way I love him."

"Maybe you just need to give it time. Look how long it took me and-"

"No, Bruce," Wally interrupts. "Our situation isn't like yours and Clark's." Wally chuckles humorlessly. "Dick told me that he had planned on me being a surrogate for him and Kori. How is that supposed to equate a secret love for me, Bruce?" Wally sniffles. "He doesn't love me. He's not going to love me. And I keep thinking about that, wishing that I could just use my powers to go back in time and change everything. Being able to do that is right at the tips of my fingers and I can't do it because the consequences would be worse than they are now. But I want to." Wally wipes a tired hand down his face. "Even though I deserve this."

"Wally," Bruce starts. "No one deserves this."

"Yes, I do," Wally says. "We hurt Kori so much, Bruce. Of course, I deserve this." Again, Wally shakes his head. "I just want to move on, Bruce. I want to stop thinking about it, about what we did and about the baby that I-" Wally chokes and tears roll down his cheeks. The omega reaches up and wipes them away, taking a deep breath. "Maybe move on with an alpha instead of relying on betas," Wally states. "It would be less complicated."

Bruce refrains from saying anything about the fact that being with an alpha isn't less complicated at all. Instead he asks, "Betas? Plural?"

Wally eyes him. "They're no alpha but at least it's something." He shrugs. "It's better than toys."

"As someone who has been with multiple betas in the past as well, I will give you that one." Bruce's statement causes Wally to smile, even if small, and Bruce smiles at seeing it.

Wally sniffles again, his mood seeming to lighten slightly. "Kyle keeps trying to help me work through everything."

"He's being a good beta."

"He's being a good friend," Wally corrects. "He's concerned about me. Wants to take care of me. He's been coming over and cooking for me to make sure I eat. Stays the night to make sure I sleep. He even makes me go outside occasionally."

Bruce furrows his brows a little. "He's being a _really_ good beta." It's strange to Bruce that Kyle would want to take care of Wally in such a way. Though _needing_ to take care of others is in a beta's nature, especially if the person is a friend or family member, the way Kyle is going about it isn't normally how a beta would do it. The beta wouldn't go out of their way to _go to_ the person's house to take care of them. The beta would only feel the need to take care of another when around them but it would go away once they were apart. This doesn't seem to be the case with Kyle.

Bruce eyes Wally. "He's a good friend," Wally comments. "He's helped a lot."

"Good." Bruce blinks and takes his eyes off Wally, trying to not think too deeply about Kyle's weird behavior.

"Bruce," Bruce looks up, back at the speedster. "I really am sorry about what happened to Clark."

Bruce nods, swallowing and pushing Kyle out of his head. "I know you are, but Wally it can't happen again. You not only put Clark in harm's way but everyone else that was out there as well. I know you want a distraction but you need to find something to do that doesn't involve lives."

Wally nods. "I know. Saving the day… it's in my nature, my blood, Bruce. I don't know how to just stop that."

"As someone who also had a very hard time stopping, I'll say it's not going to be easy, Wally, but you need to figure it out."

"How did you then? Stop?" Wally asks.

Bruce places a hand on his baby bump. "This little one. I couldn't… I can't endanger her, Wally. I won't." He shrugs. "So, I must set aside my pride and my drive, and force myself to not go out there and risk everything. She's too important to me."

Wally is nodding. "Just like my teammates and the civilians are important to me. That's how I'll stop?"

"If you think that will work for you. If you think that's enough of a reason to not go out there again until you're better," Bruce tells him.

Wally looks at Bruce's stomach and then his eyes meet Bruce's. "I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"Then don't let them," Bruce says.

Wally nods again, keeping eye contact with Bruce. Something in the omega's eyes changes, a sparkle of a little hope. "I won't." Wally gets up, looking around the room. "Thank you, Bruce, for listening to me." Wally gives him a small smile before suddenly he's gone.

The papers that were already strewn around the room from Clark rushing in, go flying everywhere once more. A knock comes from the threshold of the entryway and Clark enters back into the room. "So? How'd it go?"

Clark sits down next to Bruce. "I'm not sure. There were some ups and downs. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Clark says.

Bruce turns to the alpha. "Can you keep an ear on Wally. I'm worried about him."

Clark nods. "Yeah, okay." Clark's eyebrows are scrunched in concern. "Is he going to be okay?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't know."

 **A/N: Thank you HillsHollow (on AO3) for the idea of what Damian's carving could be. I was originally going to look up wooden baby toys but I liked the thought of the falcon better. :)**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Chapter Fifty-Three:**

 **A/N: I would like to thank BatShitCrazy (on AO3) for helping me with this chapter. Without you, I would have never been able to finish it in time! You are a great friend. ^_^**

"Master Dick, you have a guest," Alfred says as he enters the room. Everyone is currently seated around the table for dinner, Tim and Jason pointedly ignoring each other. Bruce assumes Tim has yet to actually talk to Jason about the fight they had when the Kents were over. Damian is flipping his knife back and forth in his hand and Dick sits there quietly, deep in thought.

Bruce looks over at his oldest son who looks surprised to have a visitor. "Did you invite them in, Alfred?" Bruce asks after swallowing his mouthful of food.

Alfred just gives him a look that conveys the years of drumming manners into his ward. Bruce's eyebrow lifts in response. The silent conversation between them flows easily. "The young lady wished to remain outside," Alfred says, directing an inscrutable gaze at Dick.

Dick's chair flies back from the table and he hurriedly wipes at his mouth with his napkin. Bruce sees worry, concern and a flash of fear cross Dick's features. "It'll be Kori," Dick says with apology clear in his voice. Bruce isn't sure how Dick would know that it is Kori, but doesn't question it.

"Go," Bruce replies. Not even one minute after Dick has left, Jason also wipes his mouth and pushes his chair back, making a poor excuse to leave the room. Tim just looks at Bruce, shrugging his shoulders and follows after Jason.

"Father," Damian begins hesitantly, scrunching up his nose. "Why are they all going to spy on Grayson?"

Bruce doesn't want to answer but a loud voice echoes down the hallway, interrupting his thoughts. Both Bruce and Damian leave the table and head for the front door. Damian hangs back but Bruce steps past Jason and Tim, who aren't even trying to conceal their presence.

"But Kori?" Bruce hears Dick pleading. He stops at the threshold of the front door to see Dick standing a few steps out on the deck. The young beta is surrounded by some large cardboard boxes, a suitcase and several big black garbage bags overflowing with clothes. Kori floats a few feet away, beyond the steps to the Manor.

"No, Dick," says the Tamaranian loudly. "You've explained your actions many times. I do not claim to understand why you would secretly help Wally with his heats but even after your explanations, your attempts at reconciliation, you still kept things from me."

"What?" Dick's voice has gone high pitched at the question.

"You heard me Dick, my voice is loud enough for your ears," Kori crosses her arms and glares.

"Kori, I wouldn't, I didn't," Dick is tripping over his words now.

"Liar!" Kori shouts.

Bruce remains calm on the outside, but can hear the indrawn breaths behind him. Quickly looking back at his other three sons, he can see how the argument is affecting Jason and Tim. Damian still looks confused by the commotion. Waves of angry alpha scent fill the air around them.

Pointedly clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he turns to look directly at Kori. "Do you have to do this at my front door? I don't need paparazzi, or anyone with a phone, to start snapping pictures." It isn't quite a Batman growl, but it isn't Bruce's normal tone either.

Kori looks contrite for a moment. "I'm sorry Ba.. Mister Wayne, I did not intend for a scene. I only wished to return Dick's belongings." Dick has spun around to face the small gathered crowd. Bruce can see the beginnings of panic and a silent plea for help on his oldest son's face.

"At least get your feet on the ground, Koriand'r." Bruce grumbles the order while trying to think past yet another growing headache. Kori's green eyes flash and it is obvious she is reluctant as she touches down on the ground below the steps. Bruce moves forward, past where Dick is rooted to the spot. The scent is stronger here with a hint of alieness that is completely different to Clark's. "Why now? Why here in front of my home?" Bruce demands to know.

Kori's face shows signs of distress, looking like she is about to cry. "We were going to go out for dinner last night. I was in the bathroom when Wally came over. Dick must have messaged Wally, requesting to talk to him but I think he turned up unexpectedly, and... the walls are thin." Kori chokes back a sob.

"Kori, no," Dick whispers.

"I could hear them speaking. Dick must have forgotten I was there when I heard. Did you know, Mister Wayne, that Wally is in love with your son?" the Tamaranian looks directly at Bruce.

"I told him I didn't love him, Kori! I love you," Dick interrupts before Bruce can answer.

"I know, Dick. You were very direct and harsh. Some would even say cruel." It is hard for Bruce to read the expression on Kori's face as she speaks, but the alpha's scent spikes in intensity. It smells of sadness and anger. Dick seems to understand, and takes a half step back. "I wished to speak with Wally. He is a valued friend. I was worried for him, so I went to see him today. He was afraid of me, Dick. When I explained what I heard, he ran." Kori's eyes flash with frustrated anger this time, and Jason instinctively steps in front of Bruce. "Wally is our friend and he ran from me! He feared reprisals from me because he admitted his feelings towards you." Kori continues berating Dick. "This hurt me deeply. Everything that has happened recently has done nothing but cause me pain and heartache. I can't… I just… I don't want to hurt anymore, Dick."

Dick appears to shrink in on himself. "Kori, please don't," Dick pleads quietly.

Kori looks at Dick with an intensity only previously seen in battle. As she speaks, she ascends the stairs until she is a single step below Bruce. "Dick, you have never been a cruel man. It was one of the reasons I loved you." Dick visibly flinches in Bruce's periphery at the use of the past tense. But the Tamaranian isn't finished yet. "You have always shown kindness, put the wellbeing of others before yourself. It's part of what we all do." Kori spreads her hands to encompass everyone present. "But your words to Wally were selfish. You did not care how it would make him feel."

Bruce is surprised to hear Dick has treated the situation so poorly. Dick puts his hands on his face and takes a shaky breath in. "Did you talk with Wally?" Bruce asks Kori.

Kori looks over at Bruce and regards him with her bright green eyes. "I did. It is not easy to catch a speedster so I waited at his favourite take out restaurant."

Bruce tilts his head to the side, a very Batman gesture that everyone knows all too well as an invitation to continue. Inside, he feels a little guilty about how he had berated Wally after Clark's injury. He also recalls the conversation from a few days ago and knows that Clark is keeping an eye on Wally. Clark would have contacted Bruce if anything bad has happened.

"Wally ordered his food and I was able to convince him to talk to me. We were both in civilian disguise, so we went to a nearby park. At first, he didn't want to speak to me about Dick. After reassuring him that I was not angry, he poured his heart out to me." Kori steps up beside Jason and Bruce, and pokes Dick in the chest. "Not only did you break his heart, Dick, but he told me about the termination of his pregnancy."

Kori's angry alpha pheromones rolls off in waves. Bruce struggles not to gag on the intensity. At Kori's final poke into Dick's chest, the now thoroughly defeated looking man falls back on his ass amongst his possessions.

Bruce's hand whips out past Jason and grabs Kori's arm. Kori must have been caught by surprise as her hand begins to glow green. Jason growls deep in his throat. "Stand down, Koriand'r," Bruce orders.

The flame dies quickly, but not before a sonic boom is heard overhead and Clark lands with a scowl on his face and a tint of red in his eyes. "What's going on?" Clark takes in the situation quickly. He turns to Kori, who looks afraid suddenly. "Are you threatening my mate?"

"Not your mate," Damian mumbles from behind Tim.

"Yet, Demon Spawn," Tim returns under his breath.

"Why does everyone want a half breed child?" Damian grumbles.

The group turns to look at Damian. Bruce catches the look of pain that is on Clark's face before focussing on his youngest. Before he can speak, Jason jumps in on the conversation. "I'd be careful saying things like that around two very powerful aliens, Baby Bat," Jason teases.

"Stop calling me that," Damian demands, going slightly red in the face.

Bruce sighs. The combination of angry alpha hormones and arguing within his family, makes his head throb painfully. Clark walks over to stand on the opposite side of Bruce from Jason. Putting his hand on the small of Bruce's back, he rubs in small circles gently. Jason is glaring at everyone, the rumble of displeasure from deep in his throat drawing the attention of the group.

"Dick, you were a dick," Jason begins. "This is not Wally's fault, nor is it Kori's fault. You made a poor judgement call and now you have to face the consequences." Jason draws his attention to Kori. "Having this confrontation here, at the front door of the Manor, can compromise us all. That part is on you, Kori."

Kori drops her head briefly, her red hair obscuring her face. "I apologize for my hasty actions."

Alfred clears his throat from just inside the doorway. "A conglomeration of colourful costumed heroes at the front door of Wayne Manor. What would the press make of this I wonder?" Bruce turns to glance back at Alfred before looking at Kori and Clark, both in uniform. A deep sigh escapes him and he pinches the bridge of his nose. This is a huge mess.

"Clark, can you at least get changed? I appreciate that you rushed here but, as always, Alfred is right. Tim, grab a coat from the hall closet for Kori, please?" Bruce tries to sound firm, like he knows what he is doing, but in reality his headache is making it difficult to concentrate. Clark speeds away in the blink of an eye, and returns moments later in a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. Bruce narrows his eyes. "Are those my clothes, Clark?" Bruce asks gruffly.

Clark has the decency to blush. "You're clothes are the closest things I can get to right now."

"But my paternity clothes?" Bruce asks, eyeing the shirt Clark is wearing. It's one of his favorites.

"It's not like he can fit in your regular clothes since he's bigger than you, Old Man," Jason says, the snigger obvious in his voice. The general mood lifts momentarily but it doesn't last long.

Tim steps out and wraps a coat over Kori's shoulders.

"Thank you, Tim." Kori says. "Again, I'm sorry if I caused a scene for you all."

"Being sorry is worthless if our identities are compromised," Damian snipes.

"Damian," Bruce growls lowly.

"This is boring. I'm going back to my food before it's completely ruined," Damian says, before marching back inside.

Dick clambers up off the ground during the distraction. Bruce can see how distressed Dick is by the way he runs his hand through his hair. The strained bond between them makes Bruce's stomach churn.

The air is still full of conflicting scents, the strongest still being anger from the alphas. Kori is mad at Dick, Clark is angry that Bruce is upset, Jason is in protective mode, and Tim has returned to Alfred's side. Bruce needs to resolve this now, before the situation escalates.

"This is unacceptable," Bruce begins. "Dick, if I find you have treated Wally harshly, after all he's been through, after our discussion about your future plans with both Kori and Wally, you-" Bruce is cut off as the nausea rises in him once more. Pushing down the bile in his throat, he refuses to lose his dinner in front of all present.

"Bruce, are you ok?" Clark's concern shines in his bright blue eyes.

Bruce nods and places a hand on his swollen belly. "She's upset too," he says softly.

Clark looks at him, clearly not believing a word Bruce says but doesn't call him out on it. Bruce is thankful for that. The last thing he needs is to make another scene about him not feeling well.

Bruce rounds on Dick once more. "Did you tell her everything, Dick? Or did you hold back?" It is Batman's interrogation voice that asks the question, dominate and demanding.

Dick pales. "I, um, mostly everything." Dick refuses to meet Bruce's eyes, which tells Bruce everything he needs to know.

"Dick, you're a dick," Jason reiterates, having finally taken two steps away from Bruce now that Clark is present. He remains nearby, however, his alpha instincts still influencing him.

"Shut it, Jason," Dick says miserably.

Kori visibly flinches when Dick has speaks. "Mostly everything? Future plans?" Kori's voice has taken on a darker tone. Dick looks beseechingly at Bruce. Dammit, Bruce thinks to himself. It is obvious that Dick hasn't discussed the surrogacy idea with Kori. "Dick," Kori regains the group's attention. "What future plans did you have with Wally?"

"Master Tim, I believe it's time we left this conversation," Alfred states mildly. Tim looks to Bruce for direction and, at Bruce's small nod of agreement, reluctantly leaves the doorway with Alfred.

Jason sit down on the step, obviously not caring that Alfred thinks this private conversation should stay private. "This should be good."

"Jason, you don't need to be here either," Bruce states firmly.

"You've got to be kidding? I don't want to miss this," Jason says a little petulantly.

Bruce just glares and Jason holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm going," comes the grumbled concession. Once Jason has gone inside, that leaves four of them standing awkwardly amongst Dick's things.

"I think I deserve to know," Kori speaks up again. Dick just looks more miserable.

"Do you think we should leave them to it?" Clark whispers.

Bruce just shakes his head negatively. If Dick's bond with Kori is suffering, he needs to be nearby no matter how sick he is feeling. Plus, he's a part of this now, whether he likes it or not. Wally made sure of that when he got Bruce involved.

"Dick," Bruce begins. "Tell her what you told me. Tell her everything. She deserves to know. Then it will be up to Kori as to what she does next. Whether she gives you a second chance." Kori crosses her arms impatiently.

"Well... the future plans I was thinking of included you, Kori," Dick says slowly. "We are still young, so is Wally." Kori's eyes flash but she doesn't speak. Clark moves closer to Bruce, who leans back onto the firm, warm chest at his back. "I'm 21 years old and not ready for a family yet, but that's not to say I didn't want one in the future. With you, Kori," Dick's voice has gone soft. "I did, I mean, I do. Want a family that is, with you, Kori."

Kori's stance relaxes slightly. "Dick, that's practically impossible. I'm an alpha and you're a beta. The chances of children-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Dick's voice rises in frustration.

"Dick," Bruce warns.

After taking another deep breath, Dick continues. "When Wally first asked for help with his heats, I had the idea of asking him to be our surrogate."

Bruce sees Kori's eyes widen in shock, and feels Clark's inhaled breath behind him. Closing his eyes for a moment, feeling the support at his back, Bruce tries to ground himself. This conversation could either go poorly for Dick, or could help to resolve the issues with Kori.

"Why did you never mention this to me, Dick?" Kori asks.

"Because I wasn't sure, okay? Because it was still too early for us to think about children. I hadn't even spoken to Wally to see if he would be open to the idea. I needed to talk to you first," Dick's voice rises steadily as his frustration comes back in full force. Bruce knows that Dick has misstepped, with the words and tone of voice used. He tries to catch Dick's eyes, to project calm through the parental bond, but it is in vain.

"You should have discussed this with me, Dick," Kori is angry once more. "Before you started sharing heats with him. If you were serious, about a baby, about us, then it would have been I that spent the heats with Wally. You should have told both of us."

Bruce silently agrees. A small sliver of guilt enters his mind. Batman has been secretive throughout his career, even when it comes to Robins who are his sons. Is what is happening now partly his fault? He feels Clark's hands reassuringly rubbing up and down his arms. He marvels for a moment at how well Clark understands him to the point of knowing what he is thinking. Looking back at the arguing couple, he sees Dick's face crumble.

"You're right, Kori. I should have told both of you sooner. I'm sorry." as soon as the words leave Dick's lips, he starts sobbing. Dick tries to cover the tears by covering his face with his hands but he is betrayed by the shaking of his shoulders. Bruce wants to go to him but instead looks at Kori.

The green eyes glisten with tears also as she shakes her head. "How can I trust you, Dick?" she asks softly. "First, you hide that you're sharing heats with Wally, then you tell me you want Wally to have our baby. When Wally expresses feelings towards you, you don't consider him at all and treat him poorly. I can't do this, Dick," Kori says sadly.

"Please, Kori," Dick openly begs. "I was thinking of us, of our future."

"No, Dick. You were selfish and thought only of yourself," Kori replies.

"Give me a chance?" Dick stretches a hand towards Kori.

"I can't, Dick. You are not the man I thought you were. You are not the man I fell in love with," Kori sniffles.

Bruce can't hold back any longer. Although he knew his son has been wrong, has made some terrible decisions lately, he can't just watch the pair of them in pain. Dick seems to be a walking disaster zone, remembering everything that has happened ranging from punching Bruce at the top of the stairs to the cave, to using kryptonite that risked his unborn child, and now destroying his relationships. Bruce needs to do something despite the headache that is now pounding at his skull.

"Listen," he begins. "Why don't you both take some time-"

"I'm sorry, Mister Wayne," Kori interrupts, removing the coat she has been loaned. "I don't think this is something that time will mend." Clark steps around Bruce and takes the coat. Kori turns back to Dick, tears streaming down her face. She looks disheveled, heartbroken. "It's over, Dick. No more chances. I just can't do this anymore." With those final words, Kori turns and flies away.

Dick falls to the step beneath him and begins to cry. Bruce steps away from Clark after a look passes between them. Clark woes inside to return the coat to the cupboard and gives the two some privacy.

Bruce steps over to the beta and lowers himself awkwardly to the step beside the heartbroken man. He doesn't say a word but simply lays his arm over the trembling shoulders. Dick turns into Bruce's neck and scents him deeply but it doesn't stop the cascade of tears. "I've messed up big, Bruce," Dick cries. "I've messed up so much."

Bruce says nothing, not really knowing what to say to the young beta to comfort him. He has a feeling no words would do such a thing anyway. He doesn't know how long they stay there, but eventually Dick seems to settle. When Dick stands and extends a hand to help Bruce to his feet, which Bruce takes gratefully, he experiences a moment of dizziness that he puts down to not finishing his meal. The pair walk inside the Manor, boxes and Dick's personal items temporarily forgotten.

At the bottom of the stairs, Dick turns to look at Bruce. "I'm going to my room for a while."

Bruce nods before heading to the bathroom to get some Tylenol. Just as Bruce swallows the pills down, Clark joins him. "How is he?" the Kryptonian asks gently. Bruce just sighs and leans into Clark, resting his head against the alpha's shoulder. He doesn't need to answer. Clark kisses his temple gently.

Bruce doesn't want to think about how their situation could have ended up with similar results. He just stands there, locked in the arms of his future mate, feeling grateful and looking forward to a long future together with their daughter.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Chapter Fifty-Four:**

Bruce is down in the cave, watching the computer work its magic when he hears footsteps coming up behind him. Turning around, he is greeted by Clark's smiling but confused face. Clark glances up at the computer before coming to stand next to Bruce. "What are you doing down here?"

"I am running a background check on our instructor at the Lamaze class," Bruce answers, pressing a key on his keyboard.

Clark looks at the watch that is strapped around his wrist. "We have to be there in twenty minutes."

"I know," Bruce says. "It's not like I started this last minute. It's been running all night. I'm being _very_ thorough."

"Wait," Clark catches his wrist as Bruce reaches for another button. "Have you been up all night?"

Bruce doesn't look Clark in the eyes when he answers. "I've been up for a few nights."

"Bruce!" Clark exclaims. "No wonder you look so tired. You need to sleep."

Bruce shrugs. "It really hasn't been that long and, besides, before I got pregnant I did multiple all-nighters all the time. I'm fine."

"Okay, but you staying up for multiple nights isn't just for this then." Clark points at the computer. "What's wrong?"

Bruce shrugs again. "I've been having a bit of trouble sleeping since the whole Dick and Kori thing."

"Bruce, they're a grown man and woman. They'll be fine," Clark reassures.

Bruce sighs and sits down in his chair, his head aching slightly. "Dick has barely left his room in a week. He only comes out to grab some food when Alfred isn't delivering it to him and to let us know he's still alive." He says more quietly, "Besides, I'm worried about Wally."

Clark kneels in front of him. "Hey, I'm keeping an ear _and_ an eye on Wally. He seems to be doing pretty okay right now, at least when Kyle is visiting."

Bruce perks. "Kyle is still visiting him?"

"More like taking care of him than actually visiting." Clark chuckles. "He even dragged Wally out of Wally's apartment twice in the past week, since you had your talk with him." Clark's brows furrow and he purses his lips. "Kind of unusual behavior for a beta, don't you think? Or do you think he's just being _that_ good of a friend?"

Bruce takes a breath. "I don't know yet. It's definitely not beta behavior."

"Then... friend?" Clark asks, sounding as if he doesn't even believe it.

Bruce shrugs. "I guess so. It's no secret they are good friends." Bruce nods. "Yeah, we're just looking too much into it. Kyle is trying to be there for his friend."

"By going above and beyond," Clark says, locking eyes with Bruce.

Before Bruce can respond, the computer beeps, indicating that it has finished. Bruce stands, looking over the results. "Well, besides a couple parking tickets, she's clean."

"Good." Clark stands as well, looking at his watch. "With ten minutes to spare. I really hope it doesn't take long to get to her house." Bruce smirks and gestures for Clark to come along. "Tell me, why did you want to take private classes instead of just going to the hospital?"

"Besides the fact that our baby is half Kryptonian?" Bruce can practically hear Clark roll his eyes playfully. "This private class will focus more on natural births. If I take one at the hospital, then the person running the class will just end up preaching about epidurals."

"And you are certain you want to give birth naturally?"

"Completely, one hundred percent," Bruce confirms as he walks into the garage and selects one of his cars. He doesn't have to be in disguise so he decides on his blue Ferrari. He gets into the driver's side and Clark sits in the passenger's. "I'm not going to subject our daughter to drugs. Not when she's already been exposed to Kryptonite twice already."

"Okay," Clark says as Bruce drives off. "So, who are you going to tell these people I am?"

Bruce shrugs. "A friend of the family who will hopefully be my mate in the future." Clark's eyebrow rises. "Sometimes telling the truth is the best way to keep a secret. No one needs to know you're the sire to our baby. That way the board directors don't put two and two together and figure out Superman is Clark Kent. By telling them you're my future mate, however, will make it a lot easier for when you do become my mate and have to hide the fact that Lara is yours." Bruce shrugs again. "The world will believe I don't know who the sire is, the board directors will believe it is Superman, and no one will know it is Clark Kent."

"You've thought it through," Clark comments.

Bruce nods. "I have and thanks to you, I had to work around the board directors."

Clark chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. "You're still not letting that go."

Bruce smirks. "Not a chance." Clark rolls his eyes.

It doesn't take them long to arrive at the house of the instructor who is putting on the Lamaze class. Bruce parks his car somewhere where it will hopefully not get scratched. He steps out of the car and is immediately greeted by a flashing camera in his face. There's a news reporter holding a microphone out to him, the young beta's photographer flashing photos. "Mister Wayne, do you care to comment on your pregnancy?"

Clark grabs Bruce's hand, growls, and then starts dragging Bruce along. "It looks like the cat is out of the bag that Bruce Wayne is here."

Bruce looks behind himself where the alpha photographer is still shooting photos. Bruce takes his hand out of Clark's. "Seems like it. I didn't expect it to stay a secret that I'm coming here but-"

"Mister Wayne!" A different reporter jogs up to them, recorder outstretched, ready to catch Bruce's every word. "It's been about two months now since the public has learned about your pregnancy. Do you care to comment on why you haven't made a public statement about it yet?"

Clark tries to pull him along again but Bruce waves him off. "After what happened to me, the kidnapping and torture, I didn't see the point of giving a public announcement when it was already made known."

"And is this alpha beside you the sire?" the reporter asks.

"He is a friend of the family but _not_ the sire." Bruce begins to walk away again, more reporters having shown up, some even with news cameras. "That's all I'm going to say about it. If you would please excuse me."

"Is the sire still in the picture, Mister Wayne?" one reporter shouts.

Another joins. "Do you even _know_ who the sire is, Brucie?"

"Have you learned the gender of the baby yet?" Bruce hears shouted just as he enters the house.

Someone quickly walks up to them and locks the door. "I'm so sorry about that, Mister Wayne. My associate, the one who booked the appointment for you, must have told someone you were coming."

"You use an associate even though your private classes?" Clark asks as they are ushered into another room.

"Things can get kind of crazy around here," the female beta says. "She helps me stay organized."

"It's no problem, Ms…" Bruce starts.

"Just call me Beverly," Beverly states.

"I'm quite used to paparazzi, Beverly. I can handle them," Bruce reassures.

She smiles at him in relief and then guides them into the main room where a group of people are waiting. Bruce smells the air and can smell a mixture of alphas, betas, and most prominently, pregnant omegas. "Let me introduce you to the group that we have today."

"Oh, there's no need!" A pregnant male omega comes up to them, grabbing for Bruce's hand and shaking it in greeting. "We all know who Bruce Wayne is."

"Brucie is here!" a pregnant female beta yells and suddenly the whole group is surrounding Bruce.

Clark leans close to his ear. "Maybe we should have booked a one on one session." Bruce hums in agreement, forcing a smile onto his face and hoping his headache doesn't worsen.

"And who is this that you brought along?" a heavily pregnant female omega asks, eyeing Clark up and down. "Is this the _very handsome_ sire to your precious baby, Brucie?"

Bruce hears the omega's mate, a female alpha, growl low in her throat. Clark hears it too and avoids eye contact with the alpha, showing that he is no threat. "He's not the sire, no." There's a bunch of disappointed awes that go around the room from the pregnant men and women. Bruce continues, trying to push down his unease. "He's a friend of the family but I do hope for him to be my mate in the future." The room immediately erupts in squeals of joy.

"What's his _name?_ " a pregnant male omega asks.

"Clark Kent," Clark says, swallowing loudly. "It's, uh, very nice to meet you all."

Someone grabs a hold of Clark's hand and starts to drag him away with the group of pregnant men and women. "Come with us, come with us. Look at all this food!" a pregnant female beta says excitedly. Clark looks behind himself helpless, looking at Bruce for help. Bruce just shrugs, not really knowing what to do.

As he stands there watching Clark be given food on the ever-growing pile on his plate, a young male alpha strides up beside him. "It looks like all the pregnant people have stolen your friend." Bruce nods, grimacing as Clark is forced to eat a chocolate chip cookie or face the wrath of a pregnant omega. The alpha beside Bruce chuckles. "Future mate huh? He's a catch."

Bruce eyes him. "Have any idea how I can save him?"

The alpha chuckles again. "Sorry, no clue. He's even more popular than you are."

Bruce huffs a small laugh, eyeing the group now. There are ten couples in total, not including himself and Clark, with seven pregnant omegas; four females and three males, two pregnant betas; both females, of course, and surprisingly, one pregnant female alpha. Bruce wonders how long it took for the alpha to get pregnant and if she has had multiple miscarriages already. She keeps her hand on her stomach protectively, standing clear of any possibilities of being accidentally bumped.

"It's a good group we have here," Bruce comments.

"We do." The alpha then gestures to a female omega. "That's my mate, Hannah." He turns to Bruce. "My name is Joshua." Bruce shakes his outstretched hand. "It's our first child. You have four boys, don't you?"

"Yeah… or, well, three." Bruce frowns, thinking of Jason's death.

Joshua frowns. "I'm sorry, man."

Bruce shakes his head. "No, it's okay. It's… it was a long time ago."

Luckily at that point, Beverly decides to gather everyone, having each couple sit on the floor with the mates behind their backs. She begins by explaining what happens in a Lamaze class and then focuses on telling everyone what the first class is going to be all about. They start with the biology of not only male and female omegas, but also female betas and alphas. This takes about an hour and a half before Beverly moves onto talking about the different options they have for their birth, briefly mentioning that she will go into natural births more deeply in another class. Once that is down, another hour and a half has gone by with two breaks in between for people to use the bathroom.

"Okay," Beverly says, clapping her hands together. "I think that is all for today. I will see you all next week."

Clark helps Bruce up off the floor and he is then immediately surrounded by pregnant people again. "Brucie!" the female alpha calls out. "We never got a chance to ask you how far along you are."

Bruce places a protective hand over his stomach and Clark wraps a protective arm around his waist. "I'm in my twenty-first week."

Questioning looks form around the room and Bruce knows they are wondering why he is taking these classes so early. After all, one normally starts these classes at twenty-eight weeks "Why so early?" a beta mate asks.

Bruce rubs his stomach. "Well, there could be a possibility of having our baby early. I would just like to be prepared," he says, not completely lying but not mentioning anything about it not being confirmed by a doctor and it only being a cause of his paranoia.

People nod in understanding and then everyone begins to disperse. Joshua walks up to him and Clark with his mate. "See you next class."

Both Bruce and Clark smile their own farewells before leaving the house, thankful that the paparazzi are gone by now. Bruce lets Clark drive home and once they are on their way, they both sigh loudly. "Well…" Clark begins but doesn't continue.

"That was… not what I expected."

Clark chuckles. "I would have thought you would prepare for any and all scenarios."

Bruce rubs his aching head. "Not overly excited pregnant people crowding around me. I felt like I couldn't breathe."

Clark frowns at him. "You okay now?"

"Yep." Bruce leaves it at that, not bothering to mention his headache. "What did you think?"

"I think… it's worth it. Unless you want to try to get one on one lessons now?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No, there's no point now. We've already had to go through all that. They will hopefully have it out of their system by the time we go back next week."

"Hopefully," Clark says, chuckling a short laugh. He then sighs, settling back in his seat, both hands gripping the steering wheel lightly. "It was very educational though. I think I learned more about the anatomy of alphas, betas, and omegas than I learned in four years at Smallville High."

Bruce barks a laugh. "That's because Smallville High health class isn't the greatest thing in the world."

"Blame it on the small town," Clark says with a playful smile. Bruce smiles back and then the rest of their drive back to the Manor is spent in silence.

When they get back, Bruce doesn't come inside. "You want to stay for dinner?"

"I would lo-" Clark cuts off and then sighs.

Bruce nods in understanding despite being disappointed. "Go, save the day."

Clark smiles at him gratefully and leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on Bruce's cheek. "Thank you for letting me go with you."

"Of course, Clark." Bruce smiles back, small and loving. He then gestures with his head. "Go, before someone dies." Clark salutes him and then takes off in the air, his civilian clothes falling back to the ground behind him.

With a long, tired sigh, Bruce bends over and picks up the alpha's clothes. When he turns around, his cellphone begins to vibrate. Shuffling the clothes into one arm, he answers his phone as he makes his way back inside the Manor. "Hello?"

"Bruce?"

Bruce's eyebrows furrow, halting in his tracks. "Kyle?"

"I need your help."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Chapter Fifty-Five:**

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs into the phone, making his way up the front steps and into the Manor. "What is it?"

"It's about Wally," Kyle says, sounding urgent.

Bruce sighs again, already being able to tell his headache is getting worse. "Isn't it always?" he mumbles under his breath. "What about him?"

"I can't find him," Kyle says desperately.

Bruce stops in his tracks, furrowing his brows. "What do you mean you can't find him?"

Bruce can hear the sound of wind in the phone, as if Kyle is currently flying. "Meaning I went out for like twenty minutes to get us both some supper and when I got back he was gone. I told him I would be right back, Bruce."

"Maybe someone needed saving," Bruce offers, continuing back through the Manor and in the direction of the cave.

"No, I've searched _everywhere_ in Keystone."

Bruce opens the grandfather clock and goes down into the cave, careful to not slip on the rock stairs. "Somewhere in the world then?"

"Well, that's where I hope you come in," Kyle says. "You have trackers in all of our suits, right?" Bruce refrains from answering. The League members aren't supposed to know about the trackers and Bruce had thought the only one who _did_ know was Clark. "I was hoping you could use it to find his location. Please, Bruce. Wally… he hasn't been in a great place lately and I'm honestly afraid he'll do something reckless or something dangerous." Kyle pauses. "I mean, life threatening dangerous." The Lantern groans in frustration. "You know what I mean! Unnecessary life-threatening danger."

"Yes, Kyle," Bruce says slowly, pressing a button on the keyboard to the computer. "I do."

"So, will you? I'm really worried here."

"I'm way ahead of you," Bruce informs Kyle and he ignores the soft sigh that comes from the beta. The computer beeps and Bruce looks at the results. "It says he's still at his apartment."

Another groan from the Lantern and the wind in the phone picks up volume. Kyle must be flying faster. "But he's not! I just came from there, Bruce."

"Okay, calm down." Bruce looks around the cave, his eyes landing on the Batwing. Dick will be taking it out in a few hours if he can manage to leave his room long enough but _maybe_ Bruce can use it before then. "I have Superman keeping an ear on Wally. If Wally was in trouble, Superman would tell me." Bruce walks up to the Batwing and glides a hand over the sleek surface. Dick has been a bit neglectful of the thing, the body of it needing a good cleaning. But Bruce supposes Dick probably isn't in the mood to do so right now. Not when the beta can barely drag himself out of his room to begin with. Luckily the rest of the kids have a handle on Gotham without Dick for now.

"But Superman is fighting a horde of robots right now with Wonder Woman. Can he really be doing that and be keeping an ear on Wally at the same time?" Kyle asks.

"How do you know what Superman is doing right now?"

Bruce can imagine Kyle rolling his eyes under the domino mask. "He called on the coms for help. Wonder Woman offered. When I offered, he said he and Diana should be able to handle it. Apparently, it's not bad enough for the whole League but bad enough to need assistance." There's a green glow at Bruce's peripheral and Bruce turns to watch it. "That's why I went to Wally's. To keep him company."

Kyle lands in front of Bruce and hangs up the cellphone in his hand. Bruce places his back into his pocket. "Do you have your com-link in right now?"

Kyle nods. "Of course. Whenever I'm suited up, I have it in."

"Good." Bruce leans onto the Batwing and places a hand on his stomach. It's starting to ache and he takes a deep breath, ignoring the headache pounding in his head. "Call Superman. Have him listen for Wally."

Kyle lifts one of his hands to his ear and speaks, asking about Wally. After a bit of waiting, Kyle lowers his hand and looks dejected. "He's too busy right now."

Bruce thins his lips. "Then we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way." Bruce turns around and pops open the cockpit of the Batwing. He smiles at the sight, having missed this greatly.

Kyle eyes him as Bruce climbs inside. "Wouldn't it be better if I just used my ring? You are pregnant after all."

Bruce glares at the beta, starting the Batwing up. "Doesn't mean I can't fly my own plane." Kyle looks unconvinced but says nothing after. "You go check the battlefield where Superman and Wonder Woman are. Wally might have decided to go help anyway."

"And you?" Kyle asks him.

"I'm going to check Gotham." At Kyle's questioning look, Bruce elaborates. "He's been spending a lot of time around here, the Manor, as of late."

"He has?" Kyle looks away briefly before the beta's eyes dart back to Bruce. "Because of… Dick?"

Bruce studies Kyle and his demeanor. "Because I've been helping him." Kyle seems to relax at this and Bruce narrows his eyes. "Get searching, Kyle." Bruce closes the cabin to the Batwing and watches as Kyle flies off. With one last pet to his stomach and a deep breath, Bruce also takes off.

Flying the Batwing is like riding a bike. One doesn't forget how to do it and when you do manage to pick up the activity again, the person has forgotten just how much they enjoyed doing it in the first place. That's what the flying feels like right now to Bruce. Not having done it in months has made him deprived of the thrill flying the high-speed plane gives him, the feeling of freedom and power it provides. Bruce has missed this greatly and relishes in the fact that he is seated behind the controls once more.

Bruce presses a button to link up to the com-links the League members use, setting it for Kyle's frequency only, as he begins to sweep Gotham. So far, he doesn't see any red or yellow blurs. "What if we can't find him?" Kyle's worried voice comes through the speakers.

"He'll show up," Bruce reassures. "Don't start worrying unnecessarily just yet, Kyle."

Kyle sighs, the sound heavy through the speakers. "I know, it's just… he's my best friend, Bruce."

Bruce doesn't say anything at first, his suspicions rising. Finally, he says, "I know."

Silence descends on them for a while until Kyle starts speaking again. "Bruce?" Bruce hums to let Kyle know he is listening. "How's Dick?"

The question takes Bruce by surprise. He hadn't expected the beta to be interested in knowing how the other beta is doing. "He's… doing okay."

"Has he…" Kyle starts hesitantly. "Said anything about Wally?"

Bruce's eyes narrow and instead of answering the question, Bruce asks his own. "Have you found him?"

Kyle sighs and Bruce is going to have the sound of it ingrained into his head to fit right beside his headache. "No, he's not at the battlefield. I thought I would check Central City… again."

"You've already checked it?"

"Yeah, I checked it after Keystone," Kyle says. "He wasn't there or at Iris' house. She couldn't tell me where he had run off to."

"He could be anywhere, Kyle."

"I know." Kyle's voice sounds worried and sullen. "That's the problem. How are we going to find him, Bruce? I mean, what if he hurts himself?"

Alarm bells spike in Bruce's head and he feels his heart pick up speed with adrenaline. "What?" Bruce goes faster in the plane to hasten his search for the omega. "He's been that upset? The last time I talked to him, he seemed to be getting better."

"Dick wanted Wally to be a surrogate for his and Kori's child," Kyle says vehemently. "Tell me, if Clark had done the things Dick did to Wally and then told you he wanted you to be a surrogate for him and Lois, how would you feel? What would you pretend to feel?" Bruce's lips thin, knowing that if that had happened, a real possibility that might have eventually happened if things hadn't gone the way they had, Bruce would be extremely hurt. He doesn't know what he would do about it but he does know he would pretend to be okay.

"Now," Kyle continues. "Wally hasn't done anything to hurt himself _yet_ but we all saw what happened out on the battlefield when Clark got shot with the Kryptonite bullet. Is it really that far a leap to believe Wally might do something to-" Kyle cuts off, having to gather himself and his emotions again. "We have to find him, Bruce."

Bruce nods even though Kyle can't see it. "Well, he's not in Gotham."

"He's not in Central either."

Suddenly, Clark's voice fills the coms. "Sorry to interrupt you two but Kyle, I finally got some time to find an answer to your earlier question."

Bruce can practically feel Kyle perk up through the speakers. "And?"

"Wally is currently in China ordering some food." The silence that follows is deafening.

Bruce imagines being able to hear Kyle's heart breaking. "Kyle?"

"Bruce?" Clark interrupts. "I have to go. Sorry. Wonder Woman, behind you!" Clark cuts off the feed.

"Kyle?" Bruce tries again. He can no longer hear the wind from the Lantern flying. "Kyle?"

"Sorry," Kyle's soft voice sounds through the speakers. "I'm sorry, I… I wasted your time, Bruce." The beta gives Bruce a humorless chuckle. "I worried for no reason, like you said."

"You did tell Wally you were getting supper, right?"

More silence and then a sadly muttered, "Yeah."

"Kyle-"

"It doesn't matter," Kyle cuts Bruce off. "You know, Wally can do what he wants and maybe I'm being too clingy. Maybe you are right and he's doing better."

"Kyle?" Bruce starts, hoping the beta will listen to him and not interrupt him again. "Just meet me at Wally's. We'll wait for him to come home so we can make sure he's really okay."

There's a long pause before a defeated, "Okay," makes its way through the speakers.

Bruce punches the speed all the way up on the Batwing and makes it to Wally's apartment in record time. He lands in a secluded alleyway and walks the few blocks to Wally's apartment, each step making his headache pound in his head. When he reaches the apartment building, Kyle is sitting outside on the steps. "Is Wally home yet?" Kyle nods, not meeting his eyes. He's holding a plastic bag. Bruce gestures to it. "What's that?"

Kyle holds it up as the beta stands. "It was the dinner I got Wally and I." He shoots Bruce a small smile. "It's cold now."

Bruce doesn't comment on it more and just motions for Kyle to follow him. They head up to Wally's apartment and Bruce is the one to knock on the door. It doesn't take long for Wally to answer, heavy bags under each of the speedster's eyes. "Kyle!" Wally exclaims, obviously hyped on caffeine. He's talking fast and Bruce almost has a hard time keeping up. "Where did you go? I thought you'd be here when I got back?"

Kyle is holding the plastic bag behind his back. "I forgot something so I had to go and take care of it."

"Oh!" Wally finally turns to him. "Hey Bruce! What are you doing here? I have Chinese food. Actually got it from China too. Have you ever had Chinese food that has come from China? On second thought you probably have." Wally giggles. "Sorry, I've had like fifty cups of coffee in the last," the omega counts on his fingers, "ten seconds." He shrugs. "Give or take a few milliseconds."

"Wally," Kyle begins, taking a step. "I thought we were going to eat together?"

Wally's smile falls almost immediately. "I know but…" he wrings his hands together. "I kind of just want to eat alone right now, Kyle. I'm sorry. I… I really appreciate what you are doing, I do, but I need… I want… to be alone." Wally reaches out and grabs a hold of Kyle's hand, squeezing it. "You're a really good friend, you truly are, but today…" Wally trails off, dropping Kyle's hand. "Today's just not a good day and I need to be alone."

Kyle opens his mouth but Bruce places a hand on the beta's shoulder to stop him. "We understand, Wally. We just want to make sure you're going to be okay."

Wally looks between them. "Yeah, I'll be fine. And Kyle, I'll," Wally smiles at the Green Lantern apologetically, "I'll call you later, okay? I'm sorry if I made you waste any food you might have gotten." With one last smile to the both of them, Wally shuts the door. Bruce feels Kyle go slack in the shoulders under his hand.

He guides the beta back outside. Once there, Kyle turns to him. "I don't get it. What's the difference between today's bad day and yesterday's bad day? He let me help him yesterday."

Bruce sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose again. "Kyle, sometimes people just need some space to deal with things on their own. They don't want to feel like they have to pretend in front of others."

"But Wally knows he doesn't have to pretend in front of me," Kyle says desperately.

Bruce lowers his hand to the side and eyes the beta carefully. Kyle is looking tired himself, worn out and defeated. "Kyle, listen to me." Kyle nods. "You don't want to be a rebound."

Kyle's mouth drops open, his eyes widen, and the fakest snort Bruce has ever heard comes out of his throat. "What?" Kyle fakes a laugh. "Rebound? What are you talking about? I'm not - I don't - tt, I don't like Wally like that. He's my best friend and only that."

"Wally was Dick's best friend too," Bruce dead pans.

Kyle's smile slowly disappears and he sags. "Is it really that obvious?"

Bruce shrugs, making his way back to the alley where he left the Batwing. Kyle follows. "Not until you started to take care of him."

Kyle squirms beside him. "It's not like that." Bruce raises an eyebrow at him and Kyle rolls his eyes. "I mean, I'm not looking to get into a relationship with him. I know he doesn't see me like that." He huffs. "I spent years listening to Wally talk about his crush on Dick, Bruce. Trust me, I know where I stand." Kyle shrugs and continues more quietly. "Plus, it's too soon for Wally to move on anyway."

Bruce gets into the Batwing, starting it up. "Dick thought Wally didn't see him like that either." He leaves Kyle with that, beginning to ascend into the air. He's just taking off when suddenly a sharp pain emanates throughout his head. Bruce grimaces and closes his eyes against it, bringing a hand up to bunch in his hair. He groans in pain, starting to shake with the intensity and nausea overtaking him.

The Batwing jerks suddenly and when Bruce squints his eyes open, there is a green glow around it. The plane is gently lowered onto the ground and the top popped off it. "Bruce!" Kyle quickly goes up to him in alarm. "Are you okay? What happened? You almost flew into a building!"

The pain in his head starts to dull and the bile that was threatening to come up his throat subsides some. He gently opens his eyes to peer at a worried Kyle. "I'm okay." Kyle looks unconvinced. "I just… felt a bit dizzy for a minute there," he lies.

"Bruce-"

"I'll be fine," Bruce interrupts, the beta looking concerned. "It was just a symptom of the pregnancy."

"I don't think-"

Again, Bruce cuts him off. "Who's the pregnant one here, Kyle?"

Kyle's eyes dart around, as if Bruce asked him a trick question. "You?"

"Exactly. That means I am the one knowledgeable about symptoms that come with a pregnancy and getting dizzy is one of them." Kyle frowns. "So that means there's no reason to tell Clark what just happened either."

Kyle looks uncertain, the edges of his mouth pulling down. "If you're sure."

"I'm positive." Bruce takes a deep breath, looks around the cockpit of the Batwing, and wonders how he is going to get home. He doesn't want the same thing to happen again and not have anyone around to save him this time, but he also doesn't want to give away his unease. Bruce's eyes find their way to the plastic bag that Kyle is still holding. "You know what? Why don't you join me and the boys for dinner?"

"What?" Kyles exclaims. "No, I do _not_ want to see Dick."

"Dick will be in his room and then he will be going out on patrol. It'll be fine." Kyle frowns again. "It'll probably just be Tim and maybe Jason."

"What about… Damian?" Kyle asks.

"Damian is…" Bruce pauses, thinking back to how the kid has been acting as of late. "He's a tossup."

Kyle's eyes glance back at Wally's apartment building. The beta sighs loudly. "Okay, fine. As long as Dick won't be there."

"He won't be." Bruce starts the Batwing's engines again. They had automatically shut off when Kyle had landed the plane. "Follow me." With that, Bruce ascends into the air. Making sure Kyle is there beside him, he finally starts heading home once more, ignoring the worry building in his stomach.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Chapter Fifty-Six:**

 **A/N: So, I finally have a full-time job. Which means I'm going to have less time to work on this. I'm going to try my utmost hardest to keep coming out with updates every week, but if I'm a bit slow or a bit late (like I am with this chapter, oops), that's why. I hope you all can understand. ^_^**

 **(Disclaimer: I didn't proofread this chapter. I'm too tired to do it right now.)**

 **Enjoy!**

Bruce guides Kyle into the Manor, heading towards the kitchen to hopefully give Kyle's food to Alfred to heat back up. Kyle looks nervous, looking around the rooms warily. Bruce rolls his eyes. "Stop looking like that. Dick is in his room and hasn't emerged for a week. You won't run into him."

"Yeah," Kyle scoffs. "Famous last words."

Bruce rolls his eyes again, entering the kitchen only to stop short. There, being pushed against the island, is Jason. He and Roy are currently in a heated kiss, Jason's leather jacket hanging off one shoulder and Roy's pants zipper being undone. Bruce blinks, stunned, while Kyle whistles at them.

Startled, Roy pushes away from Jason, Jason chasing after the young alpha's lips. Jason's eyes flutter open and he peers over at Bruce and Kyle, smirking. "Hey, Old Man."

"Jason," Bruce greets, stepping into the room more, Kyle following along.

Kyle chuckles. "Look at you two." Roy growls a warning and Kyle holds up placating hands. "Whoa, whoa, I don't mean any harm by it."

Jason places a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Uh, we'll just take this to my bedroom."

"Actually," Roy begins, reaching down to his pants to zip them up. "I was just leaving."

"Or were you just coming?" Kyle asks with a wide, teasing smirk, earning himself a glare from Roy.

Jason frowns. "You don't have to go."

Roy turns to Jason. "I think it's best if I do." With that, Roy exits the room, pushing past Bruce and Kyle.

Jason sighs and hops onto the island. "You two have _perfect_ timing."

Kyle is chuckling as he walks up to the alpha, giving Jason's shoulder a few comforting pets. "Sorry, Jason, but next time, I suggest you start _in_ the bedroom instead of where everyone eats."

Jason scowls at the beta, getting down off the counter, pushing Kyle aside. "Shut up, asshole." Jason stomps out of the room, giving Bruce an annoyed look. "We'll talk later," he says as he passes. Jason then disappears.

Kyle turns to Bruce. "Please tell me you saw that coming."

Bruce sits down at the table, his head feeling a bit light and painful still. "I wasn't sure what to expect from those two."

"But you knew _something_ was going on, right?" Kyle asks curiously, jumping up to sit on the island, legs swinging. The beta sets the bag of food down beside him.

Bruce sighs tiredly. "I was aware of some of the things happening." Kyle looks at him hopefully. "That's all I am going to say about it."

Kyle groans in disappointment. "Fine, be your secretive self."

"It's not being secretive. It's protecting my son's privacy," Bruce explains and Kyle sighs.

"Alright, whatever," the beta comments. Kyle places a hand on the bag. "So, what are we going to do with this?"

"I am assuming that within that bag is food that I need to heat up," Alfred says as he walks into the room.

"Yes, Alfred, thank you," Bruce answers.

Kyle is looking at the butler with wide eyes. "How'd you know? Are you really psychic like Wally believes you to be?"

With a straight face, Alfred responds after a second of thinking about it, "Why, yes I am."

Kyle's eyes widen even more and Bruce can see the beta's lips pulling up. Bruce sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can already feel his head starting to hurt worse again. "Kyle, he could smell the food."

Kyle looks at Bruce as if disappointed. Alfred is smirking behind the beta as the butler grabs for the bag. "Then why…" Kyle crosses his arms. "You two think you are just _so_ funny, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Bruce's hand falls to the table and his head whips to the doorway where Dick is standing. "Alfred is where Bruce learned his dry sense of humor from."

The room goes completely silent beside Alfred digging through the bag, muttering something about how unhealthy the meal is and how now he has to replicate it in order to make enough for everyone. Kyle's jaw clenches but to Bruce's relief, the beta doesn't say anything. Dick looks around the room nervously, taking a hesitant step in.

"Wow, tough crowd," Dick mumble, going to a pantry to pull out a box of cereal. Kyle is staring at the floor with hard eyes.

"Sir, supper will be ready shortly," Alfred tells Dick who has now gotten a bowl and some milk.

Dick starts making up his cereal. "I'll still be hungry, you know that Alfred." Kyle's hands are balled up into tight fists. Dick smells the air and looks at the food Kyle brought. "That smells good. What is it?"

"It's from a small diner in Keystone," Kyle remarks, brows furrowing in irritation.

"Oh?" Dick dunks a spoon into the bowl. "Keystone, huh? Were… were you there to see Wally?"

Kyle purses his lips and then slides down off the counter, turning around to peer at Dick. "Yeah, I was."

Dick leans against the counter, idly eating his cereal. "How was he?"

Kyle shrugs. "You know, he's doing well, considering the circumstances." Dick nods and Kyle licks his lips. "But you would know that if you checked in on him once in a while."

Dick's head snaps up, eyes meeting Kyle's. The beta straightens away from the counter. "What the hell is that supposed to me?"

"It means exactly as I said it," Kyle retorts, tone not quite showing how annoyed the beta is but on the verge of letting it all show.

This time, Dick shrugs, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "Wally doesn't want to see me. Trust me, I tried."

"Right." Kyle's hands are fists again and Bruce stands. If this gets too intense, he might have to step in. "Because you broke his heart."

Dick's lips thin and the beta's hand that is holding the spoon lands on the counter with a loud thud. "Why does everyone keep blaming me? I can't control my feelings, _Kyle_. I can't just force myself to love someone back just because they love me."

Kyle wipes a hand down his face. "Yeah, that's why you slept with him right?" Dick's eyes narrow. "That's why you got him pregnant right?"

"That was an accident," Dick says.

Kyle continues, visibly getting angrier and angrier. "An accident? You should have known, that even if you're a beta, there was still a possibly of getting Wally pregnant if he wasn't on birth control or there wasn't any other protection used." Dick's face turns a bright red and he can't meet Kyle's eyes. "Yeah, that's right. Wally told me about how you neglected to have enough birth control with you and that you opted to just not use any. Brilliant idea, Dick." Kyle huffs a humorless laugh. "And _then_ you decide to treat Wally like shit after, completely blowing him off after he confessed his feeling towards you. You know, you really fit your name, _Dick_."

Dick's head snaps to Kyle, face now red with anger instead of embarrassment. "What's it to you anyway?" he shouts. "This whole thing has nothing to do with you? Why don't you stay the hell out of mine and Wally's business. This is between me and him. Back the fuck off, Kyle."

"Why you-" Kyle starts but is interrupted.

"Both of you knock it off," Alfred orders, slapping both the beta's wrists with the wooden spoon he had been stirring with. "There will be no more fighting in this kitchen!"

"Fine, let's move to another room," Dick growls and Kyle growls back at him, showing teeth.

"No," Bruce says, finally stepping in. "That's enough, both of you. I'm tired of all the arguing." No one says anything so Bruce continues. "Dick, after you're done with that bowl, go on patrol. You haven't been all week and you need to start getting out there again."

Dick glares at Kyle for another second before he picks up his bowl of cereal. "Fine," he mutters, walking away and out of the room.

Bruce sighs and plops back down into the chair, once again pinching the bridge of his nose. When he opens his eyes, he sees both Alfred and Kyle staring at him. "What?"

"Are you okay, Sir?" Alfred asks.

"You're looking a little pale," Kyle adds, running a hand through his hair.

"M'fine," Bruce answers, hoping they will just believe him.

It seems to work, for now, because neither say any more about how Bruce is looking and instead, Kyle sits down across from him. "I'm sorry," the beta starts. "I let my temper get to me. I shouldn't have argued with Dick like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Bruce agrees. He eyes Kyle, who has his eyes downcast, looking at the table. "I'm not going to throw you out for it though. You're still welcome to stay for supper."

Kyle's eyes hesitantly raise to Bruce's. "Really?" Bruce nods once. "Thank you, Bruce."

"It's partially my fault you got into the argument with Dick anyway." One of Kyle's eyebrows rises in question at Bruce's statement. "I shouldn't have assumed Dick would stay in his room the whole time you were here."

Kyle's lips are partially parted in amazement. "Since when does _Batman_ apologize?"

Bruce huffs a laugh and places a gentle hand on his protruding belly. Kyle's eyes follow it. "Since he got pregnant."

Kyle is smiling warmly at him, head rested in one hand and elbow perched on the table. "You're so lucky." Bruce looks at the beta in question and Kyle explains. "You get to have a baby with someone you love."

"It'll happen to you too, someday, Kyle, if that's what you want," Bruce says.

Kyle frowns, looking at the table top again. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Kyle." Bruce waits until the beta is looking at him again. "Give Wally time."

"Even with time, Bruce, there's no guarantee Wally would like me like that," Kyle states. "After all, how long have Wally and I been friends and he hasn't liked me yet. Instead, he fell in love with Dick, his other best friend."

Bruce takes a deep breath. "I thought the same of Clark but here we are." He places his hand on his stomach again.

Kyle gives him a sad smile. "You two are different. You're Superman and Batman."

"That makes us different?" Bruce asks.

Kyle shrugs. "Of course, it does." Kyle doesn't elaborate and Bruce doesn't ask him to.

Instead, Bruce stands and rubs a hand down his face. His head is definitely hurting more again and he needs to try and get the pain to go away before dinner. "Kyle, make yourself at home. Alfred will let you know when supper is ready. I'm going to go lie down for a bit. Our little adventure has exhausted me."

Kyle nods and stands as well, reaching out for Bruce's arm but stopping short of touching him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Bruce can see Alfred perk up from his peripheral. "I'm certain of it, Kyle. There's no need to worry."

Bruce turns and begins to make the trek to his room, hoping deep down that that statement is true.

 **A/N: Ugh, I'm sorry this chapter is so short and lackluster but I've caught a cold and I am** _ **sooooo**_ **tired right now.**

 **But, I promise I will try really hard to get a flow going alongside this new job that I have now in order to not be so late next time.**

 **Again, I'm really really sorry! I feel so bad about posting this so late!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I won't get into why, but I am still trying my hardest to get back into a consistent update schedule, I promise.**

 **I'm also sorry for the lackluster chapters as of late. They all seem to be fillers right now… :/ More exciting stuff will be coming soon. ^_^**

 **Please enjoy.**

Bruce is woken by a gentle shake to his shoulders. He grumbles and waves the person away, not wanting to wake up just yet. His head is still pounding and resting hasn't seemed to help it any. If anything, it has only gotten worse and opening his eyes to the blinding light in the room is painful.

"Bruce?" Bruce sighs when he hears Clark's voice, the alpha placing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Bruce, it's supper time, you need to get up so you can eat. It might make you feel a bit better."

"I have a migraine, Clark," Bruce says as he slowly sits up, holding his head with one hand. "Eating is not going to help, especially if I end up throwing it up." Bruce cracks his eyes open to peer at Clark who is frowning at him. "What?"

"Don't get mad at me," Clark cautions and Bruce perks up, on alert and opening his eyes up more. "I asked Alfred to make a doctor appointment for you."

"Clark!"

Clark holds up placating hands, palms facing towards Bruce. "It's not with Leslie, I promise. It's with Doctor Harty, so your primary obstetrician. Please don't argue with me on this. Everyone is really worried about you and Lara, Bruce."

Bruce studies Clark's eyes and reads the worry and love in them. He sighs and slumps his shoulders, head feeling like there is a jackhammer in it. He doesn't have the energy to argue with Clark right now even if he wanted to. "No, I won't. I've been getting kind of worried myself too."

Clark huffs. " _Now_ you are? Bruce-"

"Clark, please," Bruce interrupts. "Please, let's not do this now."

Clark is looking at him with concern and annoyance and so much love, that it's almost suffocating to Bruce. Bruce swallows, diverting his eyes away from Clark's. "Okay." Clark grabs one of Bruce's hands. "You look exhausted."

"It's been a busy day. Between going to the first Lamaze class and then Kyle and Dick, not to mention this headache…" Bruce sighs, rubbing at his temple.

"Do you want to skip supper for now and eat supper later?" Clark asks. "Get some more rest?"

Bruce shakes his head, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "No, I've had problems with skipping meals in the past multiple times. I shouldn't do it again."

Clark helps him up off the bed by grabbing a hold of Bruce's shoulder. One of Bruce's hands goes to this back where it hurts. The baby is getting heavier and heavier, causing back pain. It doesn't help that his night job has put impossible demands on his joints, causing him to already have some chronic joint pain. "You okay?" Clark asks, eyeing him.

"I'm fine," Bruce answers, slowly walking his way down to the dining room to eat. When he gets into the room, the air is thick with tension. Looking around, Bruce finds out why. On one end of the table sits Kyle and on the other end, sits Dick. Bruce walks past Dick to get to the head of the table, Clark following closely in order to sit next to him. "I thought I told you to go on patrol?" He says to Dick.

Dick glares at him. "I'm not just going to go out on an empty stomach because I missed supper and Kyle can't grow up."

Kyle's eyes narrow. "Me grow up! How about you-"

Alfred clears his throat as he brings the first tray of food out to the table. "That is enough you two. I expect there to be _no_ arguing whatsoever."

Kyle stands, the beta's hands coming down onto the table with a soft thud. "That's okay, Mister Pennyworth, I think I would rather just go anyway."

"And what," Dick turns to Kyle, eyes deadly. "Crawl back to Wally?"

Kyle's hands curl into fists. "At least I'm there for him."

Suddenly, Dick is out of his chair, the beta's hands curled tightly together as well, baring his teeth as if he were an alpha. "He turns me away every time I try to talk to him! What did you expect Kyle?"

"He was going to have _your_ baby, Dick! You should make a better effort to-" Kyle yells but is interrupted by Dick, he too yelling.

"And he got rid of that baby!" Silence descends upon the room, Jason watching the fight with baited breath, Tim squirming in his seat uncomfortably, and Damian watching with amusement. Tears are swelling on the edges of Dick's eyes and his fists are shaking by his side. "You have _no right_ to judge me when you don't know what it's like to-" Dick's bottom lip quivers. "Fuck you." The beta turns and makes a hasty exit out of the room.

The silence that the room is plummeted into is deafening. Kyle isn't looking at anyone, eyes downcast to the floor, breathing hard and hands shaking by his side. The beta's fists are so tight, the knuckles are white. He turns and stomps out of the room, green glow illuminating the next room, indicating that he had used his power ring to fly away.

"Someone should go talk to Dick," Tim's voice, small and wary, breaks the silence. It sounds too loud in the quiet.

With an internal sigh, Bruce pushes away from the table. "I'll go."

Clark catches his arm, looking up at him with apprehension, most likely uneasy with Bruce going to talk to Dick when Bruce isn't feeling well. "Bruce…"

Bruce shoots Clark a reassuring smile. "It's fine, really." Clark let's Bruce's arm go, allowing Bruce to walk away. He finds Dick in his room, the beta sitting cross legged on his bed as he holds a pillow close to his chest, cheeks glistening with tears. "Dick?" Bruce asks, peering into the room. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever happened to knocking?" Dick comments, rubbing the tears away.

Bruce enters. "Sorry." When Bruce is in the room, he shuts the door behind him.

Dick is looking at him. "I would have thought you'd go after Kyle, not me."

Bruce sighs and sits down on the edge of Dick's bed, facing him. "You're my son, not Kyle."

"And so, you get to lecture me?" Dick asks with a small huff.

Bruce chuckles. "No, I would lecture Kyle too." A small smile forms on Dick's face and the beta sniffles. "I'm not going to lecture you, Dick. I just came to make sure you're okay."

The smile on his son's face disappears. "Okay?" Dick makes eye contact with Bruce. "Bruce, I lost both my best friend and girlfriend, I hurt you and shattered our bond-"

"That's already fixed."

"And now Kyle's mad at me for something that I don't even have control over." Dick's eyes swell with tears again. "Everyone is treating me as if I'm the ultimate bad guy here and I get it, it's my fault for a lot of it but not all of it is my fault, Bruce. I'm not the only one to blame for this mess and you of all people should know that." Dick averts his eyes. "Clark wasn't the only one blamed in your situation."

"He was blamed enough," Bruce responds, feeling the sting of guilt for his part in the whole mess. "In fact, he took most of the blame."

Dick sighs and wipes his eyes. "But everyone is treating Wally as if he's the victim even though he's the one who started this whole thing. If he hadn't of come to me with such an offer, then none of this would have happened." Dick looks at Bruce again, eyes red and puffy. "I know I shouldn't have said yes to Wally when he came to me asking for help. I am the one to blame for the cheating and the irresponsibility of getting him pregnant, I know that. But Wally isn't innocent, Bruce, but everyone seems to forget that."

Bruce rubs at his forehead, listening to what Dick is saying. "I think…" Bruce starts slowly, cautiously. "The reason why everyone sees it that way, is because Wally is the one who got pregnant and had to have the abortion. Everyone is seeing how vulnerable Wally is right now and so that makes people point him as the victim. And since Kori is innocent in this whole thing, the only one left to point fingers at is you, Dick."

Dick throws the pillow he was holding, the object flying across the room and landing next to the dresser. "But it's not fair!" Then Dick rubs at his face, looking defeated. "I'm not trying to point me as a victim too. I know I'm not. I'm just the irresponsible, cheating asshole. A label I deserve. But what I don't deserve is to be labeled evil and have all the blame put onto." The beta sighs tiredly. "And Kyle wants me to talk to Wally but I can't because Wally won't talk to me. Kori won't talk to me either… Everyone is just so mad, Bruce, and it's all on me. Kori isn't even mad at Wally. At least Lois was mad at both you and Clark but with me… it's not the case." Dick sniffles. "I just want everything to go back to the way it was before Wally asked me to sleep with him. I want to be able to fix everything."

"Dick," Bruce begins. "I know you want that, for the whole thing to be magically mended together as if nothing like this happened, but… I'm sorry, Dick, but sometimes there's just no fixing it." Dick frowns at Bruce, bottom lip quivering. "Clark and Lois are a fine example. Everything isn't fine and fixed between them. I don't even know if they talk to each other anymore and if they do, it's probably only about work and the divorce."

Dick's eyes are back gazing at the bed, one hand picking at a loose thread. "But at least Clark got what he wanted."

Bruce huffs. "Clark wanted the divorce?"

"He wants you." Dick's eyes snap back to Bruce's.

Bruce's shoulders slump slightly, taken by surprise by that retort. "And what do you want, Dick?"

Dick shakes his head, bowing it and breaking the eye contact. "I want Kori." He looks up. "That's all I've ever wanted." Bruce stays silent. There's no need to tell Dick that the likelihood of that happening is slim to none. The beta already knows that, even if he wants to be in denial. Dick starts chuckling suddenly, soft and filled with little humor. "You still suck at these pep talks."

Bruce starts laughing too, short and deep. "Did you think I would magically become better at them just because I'm pregnant?"

Dick huffs a laugh. "No, no I didn't." The smile on the beta's face doesn't stay long, however, the corners slowly falling back into a frown. "What do I do, Bruce?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I don't know. Mine and Clark's situation… it was very rocky for a long time and when we finally got our shit together, it was still touch and go here and there. Sometimes, Dick… you have to just let things play out."

Dick is furrowing his brows at Bruce. "You never let anything just play out. You always have control."

Bruce huffs, smiling slightly. "I might like to think I always have control but in reality, I really don't… as much as I would like to always have complete control."

"Well, when you figure out how to get yourself to just 'let things play out' without you complaining or obsessing over it, let me know," Dick teases. "I would love to see that."

Bruce rolls his eyes playfully, smiling at his eldest son. They let the silence pass over them for a few seconds before Bruce speaks again, wanting to make sure Dick is okay to be left alone. "Are you going to be okay?"

Dick nods, staring at his lap. "Eventually." The beta looks up into Bruce's eyes. "But right now, I'm going to finally go out on patrol and take my frustrations out on some criminals." Dick stands, holding a hand out for Bruce. Bruce takes it and lets the beta haul him up off the bed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Bruce smooths down the front of his shirt, hands gliding over his baby bump.

"You don't look good," Dick comments.

Bruce shrugs nonchalantly. "I've got a bit of a migraine but I'll be fine."

"Okay." The beta shoots him a halfhearted smile before walking away, out of his room.

With a tired sigh, Bruce exits the room as well, heading in the direction of his bedroom. When he gets there, he's not surprised to see Clark sitting on the edge of his bed, Bruce's plate with food on it in hand. "I had a feeling you wouldn't come back to the dining table."

Bruce stares at him for a few seconds before smiling fondly, going to sit down beside his future mate. He takes the plate and begins to eat, turning to Clark. "Have you already eaten?"

Clark nods. "We all did. Jason didn't want to wait."

Bruce nods in understanding. "He's never been very patient."

"No, he hasn't." Clark is watching him eat and Bruce tries to not squirm. "You were right, you know." Bruce looks over at Clark, raising a questioning eyebrow. "About Lois and I. Everything isn't fixed between us. Besides the time my parents dragged me to dinner with them and Lois, Lois and I don't talk much. When we do talk, all it is about is work or the divorce."

"You eavesdropped," Bruce states.

Clark shrugs. "I got worried."

Bruce nods, taking another bite of his food. "Well, as you heard, the conversation went fine… not that I actually knew what to say to him."

"He's feeling hurt, Bruce. Everyone is attacking him. He feels… terrible for what he did. In a way I can understand him," Clark says.

Bruce sets the plate aside, having eaten most of the food on it but suddenly feeling nauseous. Clark doesn't question it. "And after everything, he still wants Kori back."

"Well," Clark begins. "Before I realized my feelings for you, I wanted Lois back too. I think… I think it's natural to want the one you were with to be with you again." Clark smiles fondly at him. "Just, in my case, I was able to have someone else that I love more than Lois."

"And what do you think?" Bruce faces the alpha, looking him in the eyes. "Do you think he's going to get Kori back?"

Clark takes in a breath, stalling time so the alpha can think. "Honestly, no I don't."

"I didn't think so either."

"Lois and I… there was no fixing our relationship, Bruce, and I don't think there is fixing Dick and Kori's either. It's just how it goes," Clark continues.

Bruce nods in agreement. "Would you want someone back who cheated on you?"

The Kryptonian doesn't answer right away, contemplating Bruce's question. Finally, "No."

Again, Bruce nods. "I think, in the end, Wally doesn't want him either. There's difference, Clark, in loving someone and wanting to be with them."

The alpha's eyebrows furrow together. "You don't think Wally's love is enough?"

Bruce shakes his head. "Not necessarily." Now one of Clark's eyebrows rises, confusion morphing his face. "I think he loves Dick a lot, has for a long time, and yeah, maybe right now he wants him and if Dick went to him with that option, I have no doubt Wally would say yes. But I also believe Wally would have his reservation."

"And why's that?" Clark asks.

"For the same reason Kori won't take Dick back." Clark stares at Bruce, waiting for him to continue. Bruce watches Clark's face carefully. "Once a cheater, always a cheater." Bruce searches Clark's face, seeing the exact moment when what he had just said register's in the Kryptonian's brain and hurt forms on Clark's face. Clark opens his mouth, most likely to protest, but Bruce interrupts him. "Which isn't a slight against you."

"Well it certainly sounds like it." Clark's voice is laced full of upset.

"You were in rut due to the influence of my heat." Clark rolls his eyes. "Yes, you might have had feelings for me then, but that doesn't change the fact that the only reason why we slept together was because my heat started. Do I think you're going to cheat on me? No, of course, not, Clark," Bruce reassures.

"Until I'm around someone else who is in heat, right?" Clark asks defensively.

"No, you're…" Bruce takes a deep breath, calming himself. "You're twisting my words around."

"Am I?"

"Yes, that's not what I meant, and you know that." Bruce swallows, sighing heavily. "Kal, your feelings for me, the part they played in it, was you not being able to resist my heat, but my heat is what started it all. You would have never acted on those feelings if it weren't for that." Bruce looks Clark in the eyes, reads the hurt there. "Would you have?"

Clark stares at him but eventually the alpha surrenders, breaking the eye contact and looking at the floor. "No, probably not."

"And that's my point," Bruce clarifies. "You love me so even if you were around someone else who went into heat, I don't believe for a second you would cheat on me." Bruce shrugs. "Not that we're mates anyway and so you technically _can't_ cheat on me but… you get what I mean."

Clark nods, staying quiet for a few seconds. "So, you have trust in me-"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

"But not Dick?" Clark's eyes meet his again. "Your rule applies to him too?"

"Look, Clark, I'm not trying to put my son down and maybe I'm completely misguided on my belief or rule or whatever you want to call it. In fact, I'm positive I am wrong about it. Not everyone who cheats, is going to cheat again. But I'm just saying, it goes through our minds," Bruce explains. "When you're cheated on and when you're thinking about getting back together with that person or into a relationship with someone who has cheated on someone else, you can't help but have the thought of whether or not they are going to cheat on you too or again because they've done it before." Bruce grabs Clark's hand and squeezes it. "That doesn't make it true and I know that. But Kori's probably thought it and Wally is probably thinking about it. I'm sure Kyle thinks about it and worries about Dick cheating on Wally if Wally does start dating Dick. There's no avoiding that thought, Clark."

"And did you have it? That thought with me, I mean?" Clark asks.

Bruce shakes his head. "No, I didn't. Our situation was different, like I said."

Clark is nodding and finally the alpha squeezes Bruce's hand back. "Okay, I believe you."

Bruce smiles at the Kryptonian and he leans in to press a kiss to Clark's temple. Clark smiles back. With a deep breath, Bruce moves on, not wanting to dwell on such a topic. "You know, talking about all this made me think of something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Clark asks.

Bruce hesitates, knowing his question is a sensitive topic. "When is the divorce going to be finalized?"

Clark huffs. "These things can sometimes take months, Bruce, especially since Lois and I were married. If we had just been mated…"

"It would have been done by now." Clark nods in confirmation. "But do you know how much longer?"

Clark sighs, still holding onto Bruce's hand. "We have a hearing in a few weeks. After that," Clark shrugs, "I should single alpha man."

"Not so single," Bruce comments.

Clark smiles playfully at him. "We aren't mates, remember?"

Bruce pulls Clark's hand over to his baby bump, placing the alpha's hand on top of it. "Doesn't matter, Kal. You're mine."

Clark leans in and kisses him.

 **A/N: I wrote this over the period of, I think, three to four weeks. I'm really sorry how late it is… I have no excuses… just mental health really…**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:**

 **A/N: I'm not going to bother trying to tell you all an excuse as to why this is a month later. *Bows head* I will try better. I'm sorry.**

Bruce sighs into the phone, not hiding how disappointed he is. "This was your idea."

"I know," Clark says, in a rush. "I know it was and you know I would come to the appointment if I could."

"Are you sure you won't be done by the time I have to leave?" Bruce asks through the phone, listening to Clark's urgent voice.

Clark grunts and then groans. "It's Lex. You know this could take hours. Lantern, to your left!"

Bruce sighs again, making his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Fine, you're right. I just wanted you there when I talked to the doctor. Just in case I forgot something."

"When do you - J'onn, duck! - forget anything?" Clark asks.

"Okay…" Bruce hears another grunt from Clark and an annoyed huff from the Kryptonian. "What about keeping me from lying or not telling them something important because I don't think it is important?"

"Sweetheart," Bruce scowls at the pet name, knowing Clark had only said it because the alpha is starting to get annoyed. "This is our baby. You won't do that."

"Fine, fine." There's a whooshing sound and Bruce makes a mental note to add sound dampeners into the com-links. He sits down at the table in the kitchen, Alfred placing a plate of French toast in front of him. "I'll let you get back to the fight. Be careful, Superman."

"I will, _Batman_. Over and out." The line goes dead and for the third time, Bruce sighs as he lowers the phone.

"Master Clark not going with you, Sir?" Alfred asks, placing down a mug of tea.

Bruce shakes his head. "No. My appointment is in a half hour and he's out fighting Luthor."

"Well, if I am honest with you, Sir, you of all people should understand his circumstances." Alfred sits down across from Bruce, folding his hand on top of the table.

Bruce rolls his eyes. "And I do understand, Alfred, I just… I really wanted him to come. This was his idea."

"Would you like me to go inside the hospital with you, Master Bruce?" Alfred offers.

Bruce thinks about it and then finally nods. "Yeah, why not? I don't really want to do it alone. What if something really bad is happening, Alfred? I… don't think I want to be told such a thing when I'm alone."

Alfred watches him closely and Bruce tries to not squirm. "I'm sure everything is perfectly fine, Master Bruce."

Bruce swallows, pushing his plate away as his stomach churns with unease. His head pounds. "I just have a bad feeling."

Alfred reaches over and places a hand atop Bruce's. "It _will_ be okay, Sir." Bruce nods, not really feeling reassured.

Bruce bounces his leg as he waits in the waiting room of the hospital, one hand on his stomach and the other holding his phone in a death grip. Alfred is sitting next to him, posed and collected as always. He can feel all the eyes on him; the ones that are awestruck from Brucie Wayne being in the same proximity as them, the ones curious about his situations, and most of all, the eyes full of disgust at the fact that he is an unmated pregnant omega. He tries to sit still but he can't stop his leg from moving up and down. The grip on his phone is the only thing keeping him from punching all the omega and betas that are judging him.

"Bruce Wayne." Bruce stands along with Alfred, and follows the nurse into the room. He tells Bruce to sit on the bed and so he does, the paper crinkling under him. Alfred takes a seat in one of the chairs, folded jackets neatly tucked in his arms. Bruce takes a deep breath and wishes he could have taken something for his head. Since he has this appointment today, he hadn't dared taken anything in fear of skewing any results.

It doesn't take long for Doctor Harty to come into the room. "Mister Wayne, it's good to see you." They both shake hands. "It's been a while. Normally we recommend you come in every month for a checkup and an ultrasound."

Bruce's eyes flit to Alfred and then back to the doctor. "Yeah, sorry. Life just kind of got away from me, believe it or not."

"Well," Doctor Harty begins, setting up his instruments. "Everyone has life problems no matter how much money they have." Bruce nods in agreement. "Now, I see you're here today not for a regular checkup but for headaches?"

Bruce nods. "Yes."

"Tell me about them."

Bruce eyes Alfred again. The beta doesn't know the true extent of them. Only Clark does, to a certain degree. "I've been having really bad headaches lately, migraines even. A lot of times I can't even get out of bed because of them, they sometimes make me nauseous. Very debilitating, exhausting."

Doctor Harty is writing all of this down on his paper, pen going in fluid motions. "And do you have a headache now?" Bruce nods. "On the scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how painful is your current headache?"

Bruce shrugs, knowing he has a high pain tolerance. "Five, border lining on a six."

"Okay," Doctor Harty writes. "And on average, one to ten again, how bad do these headaches normally feel?"

Again, Bruce shrugs. "Seven, eight, but occasionally, and more recently it feels, there's a nine or ten in there."

Doctor Harty nods. "So, on average, pretty bad." Bruce nods as well. "There could be a number of reasons why pregnant people get headaches. High blood pressure could be one, hormone changes could be another. Normally if it's hormone related, these headaches would happen in the first trimester and then go away as the pregnancy progressed. But that's not always the case. In your situation, you're an older omega, maybe your body is reacting longer to the hormone changes, or because of your age, you have a higher chance of getting high blood pressure from the pregnancy. Sometimes, you just get really bad headaches during the pregnancy for no good reason and then once you have the baby, they go away."

"So, you're not too concerned?" Bruce asks.

The doctor shakes his head. "Unless we find out that you have high blood pressure, then no, I'm not too concerned. These things are actually a lot more common than one would think." Doctor Harty jots something else down. "Now, have you been taking pain medication for these?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Tylenol."

"And how many, for how many days?"

Bruce shrugs again. "It varies. I'll normally take one to two, usually for more than one day."

"And do they help?" Doctor Harty asks.

Bruce shakes his head. "Not usually. They'll sometimes dull the pain to a manageable amount but not always."

After Doctor Harty is done writing, he looks at Bruce. "Mister Wayne, taking too many pain medications can be very harmful to your baby. If, after this visit, you keep having headaches, I suggest you…" he pauses to think, "don't take two but only one. This is because you've already taken a lot, by the sounds of it, and I want to make sure you start weaning off it so you don't cause any harm to you or your baby. I also don't want you taking any Tylenol for more than one to two days. If you're headache hasn't gone away in that time or hasn't lessened to a more manageable amount, then I want you find alternatives to getting rid of it. For example, a relaxing bath, getting some sugar in your system sometimes helps, drink a lot of water, and sometimes, you just need a good nap."

Bruce nods. "Okay."

"Now, I'm going to check your blood pressure." He gets out the cuff and rolls Bruce's sleeve up. Doctor Harty takes his blood pressure and then removes the instrument. "Your blood pressure is a little high but nothing to be overly concerned about. I suggest eating more foods high in potassium, like bananas, sweet potatoes or regular white potatoes," Bruce can see Alfred taking out a pad of paper and a pen from his pocket, starting to write all this stuff down, "watermelon is a popular one among the omegas, beets, butternut squash, and even some yogurts." Doctor Harty gets a smile on his face. "If you want something for dessert, dark chocolate is also a good healthy alternative." The doctor leans against the counter. "You can also go online and find a bunch of other foods that you can eat to help keep your blood pressure under control."

"And that's what you think is wrong?" Bruce asks.

"I think it's a combination of things." Doctor Harty sits back up. "I think your blood pressure is too low right now to be causing you a headache but that doesn't mean that's not what started this whole thing, hence why I want you to start keeping it controlled. I'd rather not put you on any blood pressure medication, not when your pregnant, and especially since you _are_ an older pregnant omega, so I think natural remedies are what's best right now. We'll see if those work to keep your blood pressure down."

"And the other reason?" Bruce questions.

Doctor Harty doesn't answer right away, taking time to think of how to word his answer. "To put it simply, addiction."

Bruce huffs a laugh. "Addiction? Of what?"

"Tylenol."

Bruce's smile disappears and he stares at the doctor, blinking. "You think I'm addicted to Tylenol? Can that even happen?"

"You can become addicted to anything, Mister Wayne. You could even become addicted to chicken wings," Doctor Harty says. "And since Tylenol is an actual drug, it's even easier to become addicted to it. You started taking it to manage your headaches, got dependent on them, and now, instead helping your headaches, they are actually causing them whenever you don't take any."

"I suppose that makes sense, especially with how often I was taking them," Bruce mentions.

Doctor Harty nods. "I will warn you, Mister Wayne, that if I'm correct and you are addicted to Tylenol and you start weaning yourself off it, you are going to get one hell of a headache before you get used to not taking them again."

"Good thing I have a strong will, then," Bruce comments and Doctor Harty laughs.

"If none of this works, Mister Wayne, within, let's say a month, I want you to come back for a follow up." He then goes on to emphasize, "I _want_ you to start coming to your monthly check ups. Make a special appointment if these strategies don't seem to be working within a month, okay?"

Bruce nods. "Okay."

"Now, would you like to have a regular checkup now or would you rather schedule that later in the week. Personally, I think we should at least take an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay," Doctor Harty suggests.

"Yeah, we can take an ultrasound," Bruce agrees.

With a nod, Doctor Harty leaves the room to get all the materials that are needed. It doesn't take long for him to come back and set everything up. Before long, Bruce can see Lara on the screen. "From this," Doctor Harty begins, "your daughter looks perfectly healthy. I can't see anything that would suggest anything different."

Bruce sighs a breath of relief. "Good."

Doctor Harty turns to him. "Would you like to hear her heartbeat?" Bruce nods and Doctor Harty turns on the sound. Soon the whump, whump, whump of Lara's heart fills the room. A smile forms on Alfred's face, this being the first time the beta has heard it. "Her heart sounds… healthy as well."

Bruce perks. "Why did you hesitate?"

Doctor Harty looks at him. "I was just seeing if her heartbeat is within the normal range, don't worry."

"And is it?" he asks the doctor. Alfred's grin has left.

Doctor Harty gives him a reassuring smile. "I assure you, Mister Wayne, that it is." Bruce's eyes travel from the doctor to the monitor showing his daughter. "Would you like a picture?" Bruce nods silently and the screen is shut off as Doctor Harty starts printing out a picture.

Bruce's heart is beating fast in his chest and places a hand on his protruding stomach as soon as the jell is wiped off it.

She's okay.

Everything is okay.

 **A/N:** _ **"You could even become addicted to chicken wings."**_ **← A fun little reference to one of my really, really old fics back in the Supernatural and Destiel fandom. :P**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:**

 **A/N: Whelp, this chapter was a long time coming. I'm no longer going to make promises of getting back on an update schedule. I obviously can't keep it right now and it only ends up making me feel stressed and guilty. I don't want writing for this to turn into a chore that isn't fun anymore. I want to still enjoy writing for this fic. So, for now on, I'm just going to say, updates will come out when they come out. I'll try not to make you all wait too long, but I can't promise it won't be a month at the most before another update comes after a chapter is posted (for example this chapter is a month later.) Hopefully, it won't ever be any longer than a month, though. I hope you all can understand.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Bruce sits at the kitchen table, rubbing at his temple that is throbbing with pain. He would think it was a headache from caffeine withdrawals if it hadn't been so long since he's actually drank a cup of coffee. Alfred is standing next to him, taking his blood pressure and handing Bruce a banana to eat. He already has a plate in front of him with watermelon slices on it and a yogurt off to the side. Alfred has also made him some ginger tea to try and use a natural way to get rid of his headache.

"It's probably because I haven't taken any Tylenol in two days," Bruce mutters. "I'm having withdrawal headaches." When Bruce glances up at the beta, Alfred's lips are tightly thinned. "What?"

"Since I have changed what you are eating, your blood pressure has been within the normal range," Alfred explains.

"Okay, and?" Bruce prompts.

Alfred takes the cuff off Bruce's arm. "It is normal right now which means that your blood pressure is _not_ causing this headache."

"Then like I said," Bruce starts. "It's the Tylenol. I'm having a rebound headache."

"Or," Bruce looks over to the new voice to see Dick walking in with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "The headaches were a combination of the two; your blood pressure and the Tylenol."

Bruce peels the banana, taking a bite. "Most likely. But the headache I have now is from the Tylenol."

Dick sits down in front of Bruce. It's good to see him out and about for a change. "You've stopped taking it?"

Bruce nods. "The doctor said I can take it in moderation but I'd rather just stop all together. It's not good for Lara."

Dick perks up, his eyes going wide. "Lara? Is that what you and Clark are going to name the baby?"

Bruce's eyebrows scrunch together before he remembers. He hasn't told the kids about Lara's name yet. "Yes."

There's a smile forming on Dick's face, something Bruce hasn't seen in a while. "Your idea or Clark's?"

"Mine," Bruce says as he finishes his banana. He moves on to eating the watermelon, sipping his tea in between bites.

Dick is nodding, stuffing his face with cereal. "I like it," the beta comments, mouth full of food.

Bruce shrugs. "I thought it fitting."

A small chuckle escapes from Dick's mouth and the beta is avoiding eye contact. "I'm surprised you two didn't decide on Martha as her name."

"We could have but…" he shrugs again. "I don't know. I just want her to be named Lara."

Dick's eyes flit up to Bruce's before diverting back down to the bowl. "Well I like it."

Bruce studies his son, watches as Dick stops eating and just stares at the cereal absently. "You okay?" Bruce asks him.

Dick seems to startle out of his trance, lifting his head and meeting Bruce's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Bruce is about to ask the beta if he's certain when Bruce's phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and picks it up when he sees it's Clark. "Clark?"

"Hey Bruce, I'm really sorry but I won't be able to make it to the Lamaze class this afternoon," Clark says immediately.

Bruce feels his heart sink into his stomach, causing his nausea to get worse. "Why? Is it work? Tell Perry that whatever story he's having you work on can wait until tomorrow."

"It's… not work." Bruce doesn't miss the hesitation in Clark's voice.

"Then what is it?" he asks sternly.

"I don't think you'll like it."

"Tell me," he growls.

Clark sighs heavily into the phone. "I have to go to the courthouse today to finalize the papers for mine and Lois' divorce." Bruce opens his mouth to angrily reply but Clark cuts him off. "I tried to reschedule, I really did. Lois even tried too. But the judge that is going to be signing off on it is booked solid for the next two months and can't change the date for us unless we want to wait that long. Personally, Bruce, and I'm sure you want this too, I don't want to wait another two months. I want it to be done." Bruce stays silent, feeling the tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. After a long period of silence, Clark speaks again. "Bruce?"

Dick is watching him and so is Alfred. Bruce swallows under the scrutiny. "It's fine," he forces out. "I understand."

"It's not fine." He hears Clark sigh again. "I _really_ want to go with you, Bruce, this is important and I already wasn't able to go to the doctors with you but…" Clark trails off and Bruce can hear the guilt in the alpha's voice. "I'm really sorry, Bruce. I feel like I'm not there for you when you need me."

Bruce sighs, slumping. "No, it's okay, Clark, really. You have to do what you have to do. And you're right, I don't want you to wait two more months either. Just… get it done."

Silence falls between them and Bruce can feel how thick the air is even through the phone. Finally, Clark starts talking again, awkward and submissive. "I have to get back to work. I need to finish this article before I leave."

"Okay."

Bruce doesn't hear the click of the phone so he waits, debating on if he should hang up first. Finally, "I… I love you, Bruce."

"Love you too." Bruce hangs up the phone then, setting it down on the table and staring at the blank screen.

"Everything alright?" Dick asks him.

With a deep breath, Bruce pulls himself together enough to tell Dick what just happened. "Everything is fine, just Clark can't come to the class this afternoon."

"Why don't I come?" Dick offers, causing Bruce to look at his son in disbelief. Dick shrugs. "I have to get out of the Manor as Dick Grayson, Bruce, I'm going stir crazy." He chuckles a little. "And, this way, you don't have to go to the class alone."

"He does have a point, Master Bruce," Alfred chimes in from his spot by the sink.

Bruce looks back and forth between Dick and Alfred, trying to decide if it's a good idea or not. With a roll of his eyes, he finally says, "Fine. Okay. You can come."

Dick's whole face lights up and Bruce pretends to not be proud he made his son smile after so long. "Great! I have some things I have to take care of, case wise, but I'll meet you there?" Dick stands as Bruce nods in agreement. "I'll get the address from Alfred later." Dick gives Bruce's shoulder a few pats as he walks by, exiting the room.

When the beta is gone, Alfred asks, "Are you okay, Sir?"

Bruce nods solemnly. "I'll be fine, Alfred. Clark is finalizing his divorce today. I should be happy about that, right?"

Alfred comes over and sits down in front of him. "Not when he's already missed one important event in you and your baby's life."

"The doctor's appointment," Bruce mumbles and Alfred nods. Bruce shakes his head in annoyance, feeling agitated towards Clark. He stands up, feeling his head swim with lightheadedness and pain. "I'm going to take a shower. See if that helps me feel a little better before I have to leave."

Alfred stands as well, holding out the mug with the tea. "Very well, Sir."

Bruce smiles at the beta, takes the tea, then makes his way to his room.

Bruce startles awake to knocking on his bathroom door, Alfred's voice calling him. "Are you almost ready to leave, Master Bruce? We are going to be late."

Bruce looks around himself, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He blinks, sitting up slowly as nausea overtakes his stomach and he struggles to keep the contents down. He's lying on the shower floor, water pounding on his chest. His head feels like it's splitting open from the pain and the light hurts his eyes. He doesn't even remember fainting.

"C-coming," he calls out, carefully standing up and shutting the water off. He wraps a towel around his waist and exits the bathroom to find Alfred standing there.

"I took the liberty of setting some clothes out for you, Master Bruce," the beta tells him.

Bruce walks up to his bed slowly, where Alfred had set the clothes. He brings a hand up to his head, carding his fingers through his wet hair and trying to remember what happened. "Th… thanks Alfred." Alfred nods and leaves the room to give Bruce privacy while getting dressed.

Bruce sits down heavily on his bed, holding his head in his hands and eyes shut tightly. Taking deep breaths for a few seconds, he swallows, and tries to will his stomach to calm down. He had been fine in the shower but then… then he can't remember what happened. He remembers being a little dizzy and his head hurting but that's about it. He'll have to remember to look up if fainting is a symptom of withdrawal later.

When Bruce feels like he is steady enough on his feet, he stands and gets dressed. He takes a deep breath and then leaves the room, meeting Alfred down by the car. The beta is apparently going to be driving him to the class. Bruce just gets in the car, not bothering to protest. With how he is feeling, it's probably safer that Alfred brings him anyway. This earns Bruce a raised eyebrow from the beta.

It doesn't take them long to arrive at their destination and Alfred lets Bruce out of the car, Bruce telling Alfred to come back in a couple hours. He then stands there waiting for Dick to arrive, thankful that there aren't any paparazzi this time around. He doesn't know if he would be able to deal with them, not with how sick he is feeling currently. When Dick doesn't show up after ten minutes, Bruce begins to worry.

That is, until he hears a familiar voice. "Hey Old Man."

Bruce turns to find Jason walking up to him. "Jason? What are you doing here?"

Jason shrugs, stopping when the alpha gets close enough to Bruce. "Dick asked me to come."

"But he was supposed to come," Bruce says.

Jason shrugs again, hands shoved into his pockets. "I don't know, he said something about something coming up and that he couldn't make it. Asked me to come instead."

Bruce bites his tongue to try and quell his anger at the beta. "Great. That's fantastic. I definitely feel like me and my baby matter at the moment."

Jason is scratching his cheek, not looking all too impressed. "Look, if you don't want me here, then I'll leave."

Bruce takes a deep breath to calm himself and rolls his eyes. "No, you can stay." He crosses his arms. "I just…" Bruce trails off, not really knowing how to explain to Jason that it makes him feel neglected, as if he's been rejected, or that no one cares about him.

Jason is still scrutinizing him, eyes traveling the length of Bruce's body. "Hey," Jason starts gently. "I get it. Been there, done that. I know how it feels to think no one is there for you."

Bruce doesn't meet the alpha's eyes and wishes to go home. Instead, he sucks it up and asks, "So what's the cover? You can't be Jason my son since you're supposed to be dead and people are going to wonder why I'm bringing some random, younger alpha along with me.

"I'll just be a family friend." Jason smirks. "Jake can be my name for a couple hours."

"And the whole alpha thing?"

"You can be friends with alphas as an omega." Jason shrugs again, still smirking. "And if I must, I'll tell them I'm gay."

This gets Bruce to smile a little and he waves Jason on. "Let's go."

As soon as they enter the building, Beverly is there greeting him. "Bruce! I'm so glad you could make it. I was starting think you weren't going to show up."

"I'm sorry we're late, Beverly," Bruce apologizes.

Beverly waves the apology off. "It's fine. We waited for you." She looks at Jason. "Who might this be?"

Jason holds out a hand and Beverly takes it. "Jake. I'm a friend of the family."

Beverly smiles at him. "It's good to meet you." She then turns back to Bruce. "If you don't mind me asking, however, where is Clark?"

"He couldn't make it today," Bruce tells her.

Beverly gives Bruce a sympathetic smile and then ushers him and Jason into the room the class will be held in. Everyone is already in their spots with sires sitting behind their pregnant mates. All eyes turn to Bruce and Jason, most of them looking curious.

Jason takes no time at all to explain, cutting into the awkwardness. "Hi, I'm Jake and I'm a friend of the family. I'm also gay so don't get the wrong idea. I'm just here for moral support because Clark couldn't come." Everyone in the room blinks at the alpha. "Glad to have gotten that straightened out."

Bruce rolls his eyes and goes and sits down next to Joshua and Hannah, Jason coming and sitting down behind him. The whole time the instructor is talking about the difference between natural births and medicated births by going into more detail about the natural process than she did in in the class prior, Bruce is stiff and can't seem to relax. He's nervous being here with another alpha, even if that alpha really is gay and is his son. No one else knows Jason is family and he can't tell how many of the participants believed Jason when he said he is gay. Bruce groans internally, expecting rumors to start going through newspapers now, headlines reading that Bruce has a new boy toy alpha on his hip.

"Okay," Beverly says, moving on from natural births. "I want to talk to you all now about healthy birth practices. There are six things to keep in mind. Do any of you know what some of them are?"

Joshua raises his hands and Beverly calls on him. "Let labor begin on its own."

"Correct," Beverly answers. "You'll also want to make sure you walk, move around, and change positions during labor. This will help alleviate some pain, especially in the beginning stages of labor. Another thing I always suggest for mates to do, is bring a loved one, friend, or even a doula with you for support. Why do you think this is?"

"Because it's a special time," someone calls out.

Beverly smiles. "Yes, but also this support is very important. You don't want to feel like you're alone in this journey, even if you are without a mate." Bruce's chest fills with pain as that statement reminds him that Clark and Dick abandoned him when he needed them today. Bruce feels Jason place his hand on his upper back in comfort. "Since I like to focus on natural births here," Beverly continues. "I also like to suggest that you avoid interventions that are not medically necessary. Now, everyone has a different pain tolerance, but if you can give birth without getting an epidural, then do so. It's better for you and your baby in the long run."

"Are epidurals harmful to our babies then?" one alpha asks.

"It's a chemical so there's no telling how your baby will react to it, but it's not necessarily harmful either," Beverly explains. "I just think it's better to go chemical free for as long as you possibly can." She then moves on. "Fifth thing to always keep in mind: follow your body's urges to push. Don't try and stop it. Your body knows what it's doing even if you don't." Chuckles float around the room. "And lastly, be with your baby. The first few months are crucial in bonding with your child. Even if you have a nanny or a butler or even a babysitter to look after your little one, always make sure to set aside time to spend with them." Beverly looks around the room. "Any questions?" No one says anything. "Okay, we'll break here."

People start getting up and heading over to the food, piling up plates full of sweets. Joshua and Bruce stay behind as Hannah and Jason go over to the buffet themselves. "Glad to see you again, Bruce. How are you doing?"

Bruce gives the alpha a small smile. "Fine, and you?"

Joshua looks over at his mate lovingly. "I'm really good. Getting more and more excited about this baby but also getting very terrified."

Bruce shrugs. "It's not so bad… I think." Bruce chuckles. "I guess I really don't know. I've only raised children that were past their baby stage of life."

Joshua laughs along with him. "I guess we are both kind of in the same boat then, first time baby parents."

Bruce nods and opens his mouth to comment when a shooting pain spikes in his head. "Ahh!" His hands fly up to his head and he bows it, screwing his eyes shut tightly against the pain. There is a ringing in his ears and he feels like he is going to throw up. Bruce holds his breath, biting his bottom lip, and stumbling backwards a little.

A hand is placed firmly on his shoulder and there's a muffled sound trying to get through the ringing. Bruce tries to focus on it, the ringing getting lower and lower. "Bruce?" Slowly, Bruce opens his eyes and lifts his head to see Joshua looking at him in concern. "Bruce? Are you okay? Bruce?"

Shakily, Bruce lowers his hands and looks around the room. No one else, including Jason, noticed what just happened. "I-I'm fine," he tells Joshua.

"What the hell just happened?" Joshua asks him, hand still on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce shakes his head. "I-" He's cut off by his phone dinging. Bruce pulls out his cellphone, ignoring Joshua's worried look, and reads the text. It's from Kyle, an urgent message about getting to Wally's. "I have to go."

"What?" Joshua doesn't let go. "No, Bruce, you almost passed out. I can't just let you-"

Bruce shrugs off Joshua's hand and starts making his way to Jason. "I have to go, I'm sorry." Bruce ignores Joshua's look of disbelief and gets Jason's attention. "We have to go."

"Why?" Jason asks.

"I need to get to Wally's apartment. Take me home. Now."

Jason nods and starts leading the way, Bruce avoiding eye contact with Joshua. They leave without saying a word to anyone else, getting into the car, and speeding their way back to the Manor.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter Sixty

**Chapter Sixty:**

 **A/N: Can't believe I'm already on Chapter 60. O.o**

 **Enjoy!**

Jason opts to fly the Batwing to Wally's as Bruce sits in the back. At some point, he ends up falling asleep only to be startled awake by Jason saying his name. Jason lands the Batwing in a secluded part of Wally's neighborhood and he and Jason start the trek to the omega's apartment. Bruce's head still feels light but the pain has finally ebbed slightly which Bruce is thankful for.

It doesn't take them long to make it to Wally's apartment. They decide to take the elevator up to Wally's floor and as soon as they step out, they are greeted by the sound of arguing. Jason and Bruce follow the sound until they come up to Wally's door. There, standing with angry postures, are Kyle and Dick.

"I _told_ you to leave," Kyle growls, baring his teeth like an angry alpha.

Dick has his arms crossed, eyes narrowed and staring at Kyle. "And I told you I'm not leaving until I get to see Wally."

Kyle takes a threatening step towards Dick. "You're not going anywhere near him."

Bruce hears Jason sigh and then the alpha takes a step in front of him, taking on the posture of an alpha who is in charge. He growls loudly and the two betas immediately shut up, postures instinctually changing to something less threatening. The two turn to Jason, Dick with a look of confusion and Kyle with a look of relief. "Both of you, stop your damn arguing," Jason orders them.

Dick's eyebrows are furrowed. "Jason, Bruce, what are you two doing here?"

Bruce looks from Dick to Kyle. "Kyle asked me to come. Kyle, you made it sound like an emergency, what's going on here? Is Wally okay?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Dick growls, shooting Kyle an annoyed look. Jason growls back, warning Dick to not start back up.

"And I don't want you anywhere near Wally when he's in this state," Kyle says, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Dick.

Bruce shakes his head and takes a step towards them. "What state?"

The two betas look at him and answer at the same time, "Wally's in heat."

Bruce blinks at them for a second, disbelief filling his thoughts. He turns to Dick. " _That's_ why you cancelled on me? _That's_ why you couldn't come with me to the Lamaze class?" Hurt forms in his chest.

Dick doesn't meet his eyes. "I needed to make sure Wally was going to be okay going through it alone."

"He's _fine_ ," Kyle grits out between clenched teeth.

"Then why are _you_ here?" Dick counters.

"Because I'm his _friend_. Because I'm there for him. Because I won't screw him over like _you_ did," Kyle answers. Dick stares at Kyle for a second, obviously fuming, before he pounces, attacking Kyle head on. They both fall to the ground, wrestling with each other as punches are thrown.

It only takes a few seconds for Jason to act, stepping in between the two with a threatening growl, teeth showing. "That's enough!" Both betas step away from each other, heads bowed in submission to Jason. "You two are acting like a couple of jealous idiots."

Kyle barks a laugh. "Jealous of _him_? Yeah right. He couldn't even stay friends with the most easy going person there is. While I'm here being the better friend by picking up the pieces."

"Ha," Dick begins. "Better friend? I've known Wally a lot longer than you have. You only met him when you two started the Justice League. I've known him since Teen Titans."

Kyle crosses his arms, standing up straighter. His face grows hard. "At least he and I were good enough to get into the Justice League."

Dick's jaw sets tight, the beta obviously being hurt over the words. "Hey!" Jason yells. "I said enough." Jason looks from Kyle to Dick. " _Both_ of you." Both Dick and Kyle look away from each other stubbornly, visibly still fuming about the other. Jason turns to Bruce. "What do you want to do, Old Man?"

Bruce looks at his eldest son, the beta avoiding eye contact. "Kyle, you stay here with Wally. It's his first heat since the abortion. He's going to need someone." Dick opens his mouth to protest but Bruce stops him. "Dick, back to the Manor. _Now_."

Dick purses his lips and takes a deep breath. "Fine. Whatever." He walks by Bruce without meeting anyone's eyes.

"Jason, please bring me back," Bruce tells the alpha.

"Of course," Jason responds.

"Kyle," Bruce faces Kyle. "Keep me updated on Wally and how his heat goes." Kyle nods at him and turns to enter Wally's apartment.

The beta stops short, turning back to face Bruce. "Thank you, Bruce."

Bruce says nothing and starts to walk away, heading back to the Batwing. It doesn't take long for Jason to fly back to Gotham, the whole ride having Bruce think about the fact that Dick blew him off to try and see Wally when Wally probably doesn't even want to see him. By the time they are back to the Manor, he is fuming even more. He meets Dick in the lounge, who is just standing there in front of the fire, staring at it.

"What the hell was all that about?" Bruce asks as soon as he enters the room.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dick says.

"Well too bad." Dick turns slightly to Bruce but still doesn't make eye contact. "You told me you would come to the Lamaze class with me and then you just didn't show up!"

The beta finally turns all the way around, looking at Bruce and throwing an arm out. "I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this. I sent Jason so you wouldn't have to be alone."

"It's not about whether I was alone or not," Bruce yells. "It is about you making a commitment that you didn't keep. It's about _you_ , who told me you would go with me, but then decided to go and see Wally when he's in the middle of his heat, the one time he probably doesn't want to see you the most. What the hell were you thinking?"

Dick shrugs. "I didn't know Kyle was going to be there."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose, his head already starting to hurt again. "This has nothing to do with Kyle."

Dick throws both arms out. "Then what? What are you trying to say?"

Bruce lowers his hand and tries to take a calming breath. "You were sleeping with Wally during his heats. You got him pregnant during one of his heats. The last thing he wants is to see you during one right after he just had an abortion." They are both silent for a second, letting what Bruce said sink in, before Bruce continues. "And I was counting on you to be there. I needed you there. Not Jason who we had to come up with some stupid excuse as to who he was and why I was bringing some random alpha with me! Do you have any idea what that looked like to all those people at the class? What it must have looked like after I had already told them in the previous class that Clark was my future mate!"

"And why aren't you mad at him!" Dick yells at him. "Huh? You're so mad at me for blowing off the Lamaze class but not Clark?" Dick waves him away, starting to leave the room. "I don't need this shit right now."

As Dick walks by Bruce, Bruce growls, grabs the beta's shoulder, and slams him again the wall. "No! You're going to listen to me." They stare at each other, both fighting for dominance through their eyes. A sharp pain spikes in Bruce's head suddenly and he closes his eyes for a brief second, flinching slightly. Dick uses the opportunity to make his escape, slipping out of Bruce's hold and out of the room.

Bruce breathes deeply, trying to decide whether to go after him but then the room starts to spin and he has sit down on the couch. When he opens his eyes next, Clark is walking into the room with a big grin on his face. The room is dark except for the glow from the fireplace.

"Ah, you're awake." Clark sits down next to him, rubbing his shoulder. "You've been asleep for a few hours now. That Lamaze class must have really taken it out of you."

Bruce looks around the room, confused. He doesn't recall falling asleep. "I-I was asleep?"

Clark's eyebrows knit together. "Yeah. Is everything okay?"

Bruce brings a hand up and rubs at his face. "I just don't remember falling asleep, that's all." Clark is staring at him, worry evident on his face. "Don't worry. Everything is fine."

"Okay," Clark says, low and obviously still a bit worried. The alpha shifts to look at him better. "You'll be happy to know that the divorce is final. I'm officially a single alpha." Clark shrugs. "Well, not exactly single but you know what I mean." Clark chuckles and Bruce stares at Clark, feeling hot. Swiftly, the days events come back to him and his anger comes back full force. He stands and walks a few paces away from Clark, trying to control his ire. Clark's smile falls. "Bruce?"

"And let me guess, you want me to congratulate you, right?" Bruce turns to him. Clark's eyebrows furrow. "Well congratulations, Clark!"

Clark blinks at him. "I thought you would be happy."

"Happy?" Bruce starts in disbelief. "Happy would have been you coming with me to my doctor's appointment. Happy would have been you coming with me to the Lamaze class."

"Wait a minute." Clark stands. "I had a legitimate reason as to why I couldn't go with you to that doctor's appointment and you know that."

Bruce shrugs. "And the Lamaze class?"

Clark is looking confused. "I thought you were okay with it?"

"And why would you think that?" Bruce questions, only making the confusion on Clark's face deepen. "I needed you there, Clark!"

"You _gave me_ permission, Bruce. I don't," Clark shakes his head, looking at a loss, "I don't understand. I thought you didn't want me waiting another two months."

"And what exactly would have been the problem of waiting if it meant you coming with me to that class?" Bruce asks. "What did you think, Clark? That you would get it done as soon as possible and I would just magically let you bite me?"

Clark's jaw clenches. "No," the alpha says, short and hard.

"Then what? What were you expecting?" Bruce continues.

Clark looks at Bruce, anger shining in his eyes. "I know you're not ready for the bite, Bruce." Bruce crosses his arms over his chest, listening. "You'll tell me when you're ready, I know that and I've been waiting without pressuring you, so I don't understand why you would think I have some kind of ulterior motive." Bruce says nothing to this and Clark takes a step towards him, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to get the divorce finalized today because I want that part of mine and Lois' relationship to finally be completely over. I wanted it finalized today because I love you and even without the bite, I want to be with you fully without that hanging over our heads. I want to be able to move on, with you, Bruce." Clark takes a hold of Bruce's hand. "But, Bruce, if you didn't want me to go, then you should have told me instead of pretending to be okay with it because I _would have_ postponed it _for you_ , if that's what you wanted me to do. Lois was fine with waiting but I wanted to get it done and when I told you, I thought that's what you wanted too."

Bruce rolls his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. "I know and I'm sorry. I thought I was fine with it but then…" He slumps. "Then Dick offered to go with me and then he bailed and Jason showed up instead to go with me and that was just… it was too much. Pretending that he's not my son, trying to get people to understand that he's not some boy toy alpha and then finding out the only reason why Dick blew me off was because he went to see Wally, who is going through his first heat since the abortion and Kyle was there and…" Bruce rubs at his face, feeling exhausted. "I just really wanted you there. You missed the doctor's appointment which, okay fine, you were fighting Luthor, I get it but it still hurt to not have you there. And then you miss this. Clark, these are important times for us and Lara and I want you there for them. I want to know that you support me in all of this."

"I do," Clark says.

"Well it hasn't felt like it lately." Bruce sighs again and walks past Clark, sitting back down on the couch. Clark joins him, looking concerned. "We've had so many ups and downs, Clark. We've fought to get where we are in our relationship right now and with you not being there… I feel like we're taking a step back. I feel like I don't matter or Lara doesn't matter."

Clark shakes his head. "That's not true. You two are my whole world, Bruce."

"I know we are." Bruce looks down at his lap. "I know that but I need you to show it, Clark, because I don't have much trust in this relationship yet. And if you want me to get to a point in which I'm comfortable with you biting me, then I need to trust this relationship isn't going to go south or fall apart because neither of us are making the effort or being there for each other."

"Bruce," Clark grabs his hand again, "you need to tell me these things. If I had known this was how you were feeling, I would have just rescheduled the signing of the divorce papers and gone with you to the class." Clark smiles at him. "Even if it took another two months. I don't want you to lose faith in us just because you think I'm not there for you or our baby."

Bruce sighs again. "I don't think I would have had such a big problem if Dick had just done what he said he was going to do and come with me. I wouldn't have felt so alone and judged."

Clark kisses Bruce's hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Bruce nods. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I was really feeling and led you to believe that I was okay with you not coming with me."

Clark gives Bruce a small smile. "Well, this is a step in the right direction. You openly discussing your feelings?" Bruce scoffs playfully and Clark chuckles. "It's a miracle if you ask me."

Bruce playfully pushes at Clark and Clark goes with it. "Oh stop. I can open up when I really want to." They both laugh and then settle quickly, Bruce continuing. "Especially when it's something important like this." He places a hand on his stomach.

Clark smiles warmly, placing his hand on top of Bruce's where it lay on the baby bump. "And she's the most important thing in the world."

Bruce looks up, making eye contact with Clark. "She is." He smiles back. "She's everything." Clark nods in agreement, love shining in his eyes.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!. Things are developing, especially with Bruce. ;)**


	61. Chapter Sixty-One

**Chapter Sixty-One:**

 **A/N: So, I'm thinking one chapter a month is going to be the norm for now on. I hope that is okay. Once in a while I might be able to do more than that but adulting takes a lot of time, unfortunately. :/**

 **Enjoy!**

Bruce lies awake in bed, Clark's arms wrapped protectively around him. The Kryptonian is fast asleep, limbs heavy on Bruce's body. He can feel Lara moving around inside him, the sensation weird and uncanny. Bruce shifts and Clark stirs, a sleepy mumble coming out of the man's mouth. But Clark doesn't wake and Bruce uses the opportunity to place his own hand on his stomach. Lara kicks and he feels it.

...

"You want to what?" Bruce asks Clark over breakfast. He's feeling pretty good this morning which is a nice change. There's a dull ache in his head but it is nowhere near the intensity the headaches have been recently and his appetite has come back full force. Alfred has made him oatmeal and toast with some scrambled eggs and a few berries in a bowl. He picks a raspberry out of it and chews, savoring the juicey flavor.

Clark swallows his own bite of eggs, the Gotham Gazette open in his hands. Bruce had asked him why he wasn't reading the Daily Planet seeing as Bruce has a subscription to that as well, and Clark replied with that he wanted to see the differences between the two. Of course the Gotham Gazette focuses more on Gotham news while the Daily Planet focuses on Metropolis news, but even the world news the two writes about is different. Each puts priorities on different things and writes about them in different ways.

"I think it would do us both some good if we went," Clark replies, flipping the page. "Ma and Pa have really started to come around now that they've realized I'm serious about us." Clark looks up at him. "I'll go see them alone if you really don't want to come but I would love for you to join me."

Bruce sighs and takes a sip of his green tea. "You're talking about going to go see the two people that hate me. The two people that insulted me the last time I saw them."

Clark nods, setting down his mug of coffee that he had just drank from. "Yes, I am. But it's been a long time since then and I have only seen them once since that whole incident." Clark shrugs. "I've talked to them on the phone a few times here and there but not as much as I used to. I think they're getting the hint that if they don't accept you, then I don't want anything to do with them."

"That's a lie." Clark raises his eyebrow at Bruce in question. "You could never say goodbye to your parent completely."

Clark shrugs again, taking a bite of egg. "I suppose you're right."

Bruce sits there and watches Clark eat for a few seconds before he finally sighs heavily. "Fine, I'll go. But you're not flying me there. I'll call the airport and have them get my jet ready."

Bruce can tell Clark is trying to not smile. "Why don't you want me flying you there?"

"Because I'm too pregnant for that now."

Clark chuckles. "You're in your sixth month and aren't even that big. Wait until you're eight months along."

Bruce grimaces, stabbing a blueberry. "Please don't remind me of the hardships I'm going to face. Lara is heavy enough as it is."

"Lara is a nice name." Bruce and Clark turn towards the voice, seeing Tim and Damian walk into the room. "Dick told me that's what you are naming her."

"And you didn't believe him?" Clark asks the teen.

Tim shrugs and sits down at the table, stealing one of Bruce's toast. "No, I believed him but I just wanted to make sure."

"And you?" Bruce asks, turning to Damian who is grabbing at an apple from the bowl on the counter. "What do you think?"

"Tt, I don't care." Damian then stalks out of the room, giving Bruce's stomach a quick glance. Bruce doesn't miss the small smile the kid tries to hide.

"He's coming around," Tim informs and Bruce hums in agreement.

Clark stands up and walks to Bruce's side of the table, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the temple. "There's a few things I need to do at the Fortress but I'll be back in a couple hours to go to Smallville with you."

"Okay," Bruce replies, giving Clark a smile in return. The Kryptonian leaves and Bruce is left sitting there with Tim stealing grapes from his fruit bowl. Bruce eyes him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Tim pops a grape into his mouth.

Bruce narrows his eyes. "Tim."

Tim lets out a long, deep sigh, hand falling to the table with a loud thud. "It's really nothing. I've just been thinking about the baby and you and Kon."

Bruce's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Why are me and the baby in the same thought process as Conner?" Then Bruce's eyes grow wide. "You're not pregnant are you? Tim, I swear to God, I can't deal with another accidental pregnancy."

Tim shakes his head in amusement, short chuckle coming from him. "No, trust me, Bruce, I'm very careful during my heats." He huffs. "I think Kon is even more careful than I am."

"Good," Bruce says with a nod.

"It's mostly just the future I'm thinking about." Tim picks up Bruce's fork and starts playing with the eggs on Bruce's plate. Bruce watches in annoyance. "You and Clark are going to have a baby together that's going to take up a lot of your time. It's not like when you adopted Dick, Jason, me, and then took on Damian. We were already kids at the time, self sufficient. A baby is needy and helpless. Yeah, you have Alfred but I suspect you two are still going to be doing most of the work."

"Tim, is there a point to this?" Bruce asks.

Tim rolls his eyes and flings some egg at Bruce which Bruce dodges. "Yes, asshole." Bruce smiles at his son. "I'm wondering if I want that when I'm older. Does Kon want that? The normal omega and alpha response would be, yes, we do but then I think about being Red Robin and him being Superboy and how busy we are and are going to be." Tim twirls the fork. "I don't know if I'm cut out to be a father, Bruce."

"You're still a little young to be thinking about this. You're only seventeen, Tim, you have plenty of time to decide," Bruce points out.

"That's the thing, Bruce," Tim continues. "I have decided." Tim looks him in the eyes. "I want to be a father someday, I want it with Kon if I can though I know that might not be a possibility for many different reasons, but the problem lies in which whether or not I'll have the time or if I'll screw it up somehow."

"Tim," Bruce places a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I think all parents have those fears." He smiles at Tim. "And you know, if I end up having time to take care of Lara and I somehow don't screw her up," Tim chuckles, "then you definitely can do it too."

Tim shrugs. "I guess we'll find out eventually, won't we?"

"Hopefully not too soon," Bruce points out and Tim chuckles again.

"Yeah, not too soon." Tim sets Bruce's fork back down. "I don't want to be Dick's age either. I'm thinking early thirties… if I make it to that age." The mention of Dick's situation and then the possibility of Tim not living long enough to see his thirties dampens the mood instantaneously. Bruce frowns down at his food and Tim is staring at the table, solem. "Sorry" the omega says quietly. "I shouldn't have said that."

Bruce shakes his head. "It's fine." He stands and pushes his plates to Tim. "Finish this food. I don't want it anymore."

"Bruce," Tim starts but doesn't continue, looking regretful.

Bruce gives the omega a reassuring smile. "It's fine, really." He then walks out of the kitchen, heading towards his office to make the arrangements to go to Smallville.

...

Clark and him are in Smallville, knocking on Martha and Jonathan's door within a few hours. The older beta opens the door immediately and gathers Clark into her arms, squeezing the alpha tight. "Oh, Clark! It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much."

Jonathan appears beside his mate. "It's good to see you, Son."

Clark ducks his head in embarrassment. "Ma, Pa, it's good to see you too."

Martha smiles at her son then turns her attention on Bruce. "Bruce…" She trails off, face looking sad and regretful. She waves them in. "Come in you two." They both follow the two betas into the house and Martha ushers them into the dining room where there are plates set up with food. They all sit, say a prayer, and then begin to eat. "Bruce," Martha starts. "Jonathan and I are glad you came. We've had a very long time to think about how we acted the last time we saw ya and…" she looks down at the table.

Jonathan jumps in. "We regret how we treated ya, Bruce. It was wrong of us to judge ya without even knowing ya." His eyes flick to Clark. "We taught our son better than that and, well, quite frankly, we should know better than that too." Jonathan extends a hand. "We're sorry, Bruce, and we hope ya can one day forgive us."

Bruce eyes the hand but doesn't take it. "How do I know you're not just saying that to get Clark back into your lives and have a relationship with our baby?"

Jonathan's hand descends and Martha answers him. "We know we haven't given ya any reason as to why ya should trust us, but we hope that we can try and earn that trust back. The little conversations that Jonathan and I had with Clark after how we treated ya, showed us how terrible we were and how much ya mean to our boy. We ain't usually mean people, Bruce, and I'm ashamed to admit that that's exactly what we were."

"We know we have to gain ya trust," Jonathan pitches in. "We just hope ya'll give us the chance." He looks to Clark as well, most likely knowing they lost their son's trust as well. "Sorry isn't enough, we understand that, but we really want to try and make it work. To understand what it is that ya and our son have, and about the baby."

"Like we said, Bruce," Martha says. "We had a nice long thought about this whole thing after we left Gotham. I know it ain't no excuse, but I think the shock of it all is what caused a lot of our animosity towards ya. We should have given ya a chance before jumping to our own conclusions though, and for that, we are truly sorry."

Bruce is looking down at the table, one hand on his stomach, and the other placed on the table. He thinks about what Jonathan and Martha had just said to him, wonders what Clark had said to them in order for them to really think about how they treated him, and then made his decision. "Her name is going to be Lara, after Clark's biological mother. But I was thinking of having her middle name be Martha." He shrugs. "Everyone seems to be surprised that that isn't going to be her first name so I should probably stick it in there somewhere." He looks up at Martha, eyeing Jonathan before moving back to Clark's mother. "After all, there's two Marthas in the family."

Martha has tears in her eyes, recognizing the peace offering. She takes Jonathan's hand and squeezes it, giving Bruce a small smile. "Thank ya, Bruce." Jonathan smiles as well, nodding in agreement with his mate.

...

All four of them sit in the living room, watching a movie in the dark. Bruce is always amazed by how different darkness is in Smallville than it is in Gotham. In Gotham, there isn't really truly a complete darkness. Pollution and clouds make sure of that. But here in Smallville, there are no clouds, there is no pollution, and better yet, there is no light from the city illuminating the sky. Pure darkness at its best, with a million stars littering the sky. It's the most peaceful Bruce will ever get.

"Martha huh?" Clark whispers to him. They are secluded on the couch, Clark lying on it and Bruce squeezed on it in front of him, Clark's arm wrapped around him to make sure he doesn't fall off. Martha and Jonathan are in their own chairs, Martha rocking rhythmically and Jonathan leaning back, sinking into the cushioned chair. The male on the tv screen opens the door leading him to the murderer.

"It's fitting don't you think?" Bruce whispers back. "Honor all three mothers."

Clark chuckles. "I just don't know if I like the sound of Lara Martha Wayne-Kent." He pauses. "Or will it be Lara Martha Kent-Wayne?"

Bruce elbows him in the side and Clark squeaks, causing Martha to look over briefly. "It might not sound poetic but I don't care. My mother and your biological mother aren't here so they both deserve to be honored. And besides, Martha Lara excetra sounds even worse."

Clark chuckles, his whole body shaking with the attempt to stay quiet. "Nice job avoiding the last name issue."

Bruce rolls his eyes and sits up, stretching. "I need to use the bathroom."

Clark sits up too. "Oh no, is it starting?"

Bruce raises an eyebrow at the alpha. "Is what starting?"

"The frequent bathroom trips." Clark looks worried. Bruce picks up a throw pillow and smacks him across the face. Martha and Jonathan laugh and Clark grabs the pillow, tackles Bruce to pull him back down, and smothers him in kisses. He stops when Bruce starts to grumble and squirm too much, letting go. "I'm only teasing."

Bruce sits back up and smooths down the front of his shirt. "I know. Now, the bathroom. I really have to go."

Clark mocks an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Go. Scamper away little bat." Bruce rolls his eyes again and stands, leaving the room with the feeling of everyone's eyes on him and Clark's laughs in his ears.

Martha and Jonathan have two bathrooms. One downstairs and one upstairs. The problem Bruce has always had, however, is the size of the downstairs one. It's more of a half bath sized room but whoever built the house still decided to try and squeeze in a shower. The few times Bruce has been to this house, whenever the League was invited, he never once saw any of the members use the downstairs bathroom. No one but Clark, of course. Bruce does the same. Avoids the downstairs bathroom at all costs and now that his stomach is bigger, he really doesn't want to try and squeeze his way around in there. So he heads for the stairs to go to the bathroom on the second floor.

The stairs to the second floor are steep but manageable. Wally once fell down them, clumsy as he is. He ended up breaking his calf and is lucky he heals so quickly. The bone was completely mended by the time the League left, the speedster running off to where he wanted to go after. Bruce now holds onto the railing, taking his time to make his way up. The last thing he wants to do is fall down the stairs.

The size of the bathroom up here is much more tolerable and Bruce feels a lot more comfortable doing his business in it. Once done, he washes his hands and then makes his way out. At the top of the stairs, he pauses. He stands there, not really seeing anything as he looks down them. Slowly, the feeling of leaving his body encompasses him and he sluggishly reaches out with a shaky hand to the railing. His fingers curl around it and grip tightly. His body doesn't move. Blinks slow. Breathing shallow.

Suddenly, he's snapped back into his body by an excruciating pain stabbing in his head, his ears ringing so loud that he can't hear the tv downstairs anymore. He takes a sharp breath in, hands flying up to cup at his head, as he takes a step back away from the stairs. He stumbles and falls, hitting the floor hard, and curling into himself. His mouth is open, he doesn't know if he's screaming in pain, but his whole body convulses and then he blacks out.

 **A/N: You all are so, so close to finding out what is wrong with Bruce. So close! I can't wait until it's revealed and see all your reactions. :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	62. Chapter Sixty-Two

**Chapter Sixty-Two:**

 **A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. Ooh, I'm finally at the part of the story in which I can get excited to write for this fic again.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Bruce feels someone shaking him and he tries to open his eyes but the pain in his head, _between_ his eyes, is too great. He reaches out blindly, the ringing in his ears deafening everything around him, and grips tightly onto the sleeve that is holding onto his shoulder. Bruce moves his mouth, tries to form words, but he can't hear what he is saying and doesn't know if he does anything more than groan in pain.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that, seconds probably, but soon he hears a muffled cry, someone telling some one else to call 911. Bruce forms the words no and this time it gets out correctly. A hand comes to touch his hair, hold his head steady so he doesn't knock it against the floor. "Bruce!" Clark's voice finally breaks through the veil of the loud sound. "Bruce, we have to!"

"No," he groans, the ringing starting to subside but the pain only intensifies. He feels his muscles tense, spasm, and then rest, the pain in his head radiating throughout his entire face. "Leslie."

"What?" Clark asks, holding him steady.

"Bring me-" he trembles again, "to Leslie."

"She's all the way back in Gotham, Bruce! I'm not flying you all the way there when you're like-" Bruce doesn't let the Kryptonian finish his sentence.

"Damn it, Clark!" He squints open his eyes, peers up at Clark and then quickly closes his eyes again. The light hurts them. "Just do it!"

He hears ruffling, as if Clark is looking at his parents for guidance, before Bruce is gathered up in strong, warm arms. When Clark takes off, he feels weightless. He passes out again halfway there.

...

Bruce wakes in a dark room on top of a hospital bed. The place is run down, cracks going up the walls, and paint chipping in areas. He knows immediately he's at Leslie's practice in Crime Alley. He sits up slowly, the pain in his head completely gone. He looks over at the window, sees the slight shine of light, and determines it's morning. He's hooked up to an IV drip, fluids pumping into him. He has wires connecting to his stomach, travelling over to a monitor. Over in a corner, sitting in a chair with his head bowed and mouth open, is a sleeping Clark. Drool is dripping down his chin.

The door opens quietly and Leslie walks in. "You're awake."

Bruce nods, pressing a button to have the head of the bed move up, the hard mattress meeting his back softly. "I am." He studies Leslie as the older woman walks up to him, clipboard in hand. She checks his fluid and vitals, one for him and one for Lara. She jots things down on the papers she had brought with her. As he observes this, he clears his throat. "What's going on Lesie?"

Her lips thin and shoulders become tense. Leslie looks from him to the still sleeping Clark and then back to him, avoiding eye contact as she continues to write. "I'll explain when Clark wakes up."

"Leslie?" Leslie hesitates, probably hearing the concern in his voice. She finally looks up, through her eyelashes and glasses. "Is it serious?"

She blinks at him then gives him a small smile. Leslie reaches out, places a comforting hand on his knee. "We'll talk more soon, Bruce. For now you rest."

Leslie turns to leave and she makes it to the door before Bruce asks her something else, the worry building in his chest. "What did you give me for the pain?"

Leslie doesn't turn back to answer, keeps her back to him. "Morphine." Bruce's heart spikes in alarm but before he can protest, Leslie continues. "Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt the baby if given the right amount." She then walks out, leaving Bruce to stew in his anxiety.

Clark wakes up about twenty minutes later with a start, looking around wildly as if forgetting where he is, before his eyes land on Bruce. The Kryptonian is out of his seat in an instant and by Bruce's side. "Bruce!" He takes Bruce's hand, kisses the knuckles, and then leans forward to kiss Bruce's forehead. "I was so worried. I didn't know what to do. Ma and Pa have been texting me non-stop trying to get answers. They are really worried too, Bruce, believe it or not. I haven't told the boys yet though, but Alfred knows. I don't know if he told the boys. I'm not sure if he wants to worry them about it, especially if it turns out to be nothing. But what if it isn't nothing, Bruce, what if it is-" Bruce holds up a hand to stop Clark from word vomiting any more.

He remembers the stricken look on Leslie's face. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Clark is frowning at him, worry lines between his eyes. "It was probably just some stupid migraine. I could feel it coming on all day."

Clark is still frowning, leaning close, and still holding Bruce's hand. He's practically squishing it, bones protesting with ache. "I'm just glad you finally decided to let me bring you to Leslie."

Bruce shrugs. "It seemed like the best thing at the time." He rubs a hand down his face, groaning with exhaustion. "That's the worst migraine I have ever had."

Clark gives him a sympathetic smile, placing a hand on his bulging stomach. "Maybe Leslie will be able to give you something for them, something stronger than Tylenol but not bad for Lara."

Bruce smiles back, placing his hand over Clark's that is on his baby bump. "Maybe."

Leslie chooses that moment to walk in, shutting the door behind her quietly. She sees Clark is awake, smiles at him, and then her eyes move to where Clark and Bruce's hands are resting on Bruce's stomach. She stops in her tracks, something flashing across her face, before going back to professional neutralism. She approaches the bed, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She pulls up a chair. "Clark, you should sit down as well."

Clark's eyebrows furrow but he does as told, pulling the chair he had fell asleep in over to the opposite side of the bed that Leslie is sitting on. "You look worried," Clark says, sitting down and taking a hold of Bruce's hand, this time more gently. "Is everything okay?"

"It was just a really bad migraine, right, Leslie?" Bruce asks her, squeezing Clark's hand in worry.

Leslie isn't looking at either of them, instead looking absently at her clipboard. With a deep breath in, she finally looks up at the two. "I'm afraid not." Bruce feels Clark's hand tighten around his and Bruce's chest fills with worry. "When Clark brought you here and I got you stabilized along with checking on the baby, I took some blood from you, Bruce."

"You've already looked at my blood, Leslie," Bruce begins. "You never called so I figured everything was okay."

"It was… at the time." She sighs again. "Your first sample of blood looked fine but I've been keeping an eye on it, Bruce, and I've been seeing some changes in it that are worrisome."

"What do you mean?" Clark asks, leaning forward some.

Before Leslie could answer, Bruce asks, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Leslie shakes her head. "I didn't want to unnecessarily worry you, first off, and secondly I wanted to keep studying it to be one-hundred percent certain of my conclusion. I was actually planning on calling you sometime this week to have you come in for me to draw more blood to confirm my suspicions." She paused, waiting for someone to speak. When no one does, she continues. "Obviously I didn't get around to calling you soon enough but either way, this new blood sample that I took last night does confirm my thesis."

"And that is?" Bruce asks.

Leslie's face turns somber again. "You and your baby are dying, Bruce."

It's like the whole world stops spinning and ice water is dumped on him. His heart simultaneously sinks to the bottom of his stomach and jumps to lodge itself in his throat. Time stops, he's alone in the world, and the air is sucked out of the room. He blinks at Leslie, his brain coming to a confusing halt.

Leslie's soft voice snaps him out of the shock and Bruce tries to swallow past the lump in his throat. Clark is very quiet. "From what I can tell, your body is trying to reject the baby."

"Lara," Clark whispers, sounding like he is in a daze. "Her name is Lara."

Leslie nods then continues. "My hypothesis stems from the Kryptonian genes that she has. Your body is viewing those genes as defective and is trying to get rid of the baby because of those 'defective' genes. That's why she is dying." She sighs again and this time it sounds even more dejected. "As to why I think you are dying, Bruce," Clark's hand squeezes again, "is also because of those Kryptonian genes. You see, Lara's Kryptonian gene side of her is fighting back against your body's protest against her, trying to stay alive. Essentially, you two are killing each other."

When Leslie stops talking, the room is plummeted into a deafening silence, both Clark and Bruce looking at Leslie with shock filled gazes. Clark is the first one to break it. "What can be done?"

Leslie shakes her head. "I'm afraid nothing unless Bruce wants to end the pregnancy." Bruce's heart spikes in anxiety. "Though I feel Bruce has a good probability of making it full term, there's also a chance he won't make it." Clark's hand slips from his and the Kryptonian rises from his seat, starting to pace. "If he does make it full term, then he will surely die during childbirth. Lara's chances are a little higher for survival, after all, we all know how strong Kryptonian genes are when under yellow sun radiation, but she, too, has a chance of either being aborted by Bruce's body, if his body is successful, or dying during or shortly after birth." Leslie shakes her head in grief. "I'm sorry you two."

Clark has stopped pacing and is now shaking his head, arms crossed close to his chest. Tears are teetering at the edges of his eyelids. "No. No, there has to be something we can do."

"There's not, Clark." Leslie's voice is gentle. Bruce stares at his lap. "The only solution I can find is that Bruce terminate the pregnancy. It's not too late. He would take a pill that will essentially stop the baby's heart and then a doctor will do the rest." She turns to Bruce. "You can even be put under anesthesia if wanted."

Clark is biting the bottom of his lip, breathing hard. "No." He shakes his head again. "No this can't be-" his words get choked off and Clark scrambles out of the room, tears streaming down his face. Still, Bruce says nothing.

Leslie heaves a sigh and turns her attention to Bruce. "Think of it this way. If you live, you can still have another baby with Clark. You can use a sperm bank. The baby won't be Clark's biologically, but you of all people should know that doesn't make one not family."

Bruce keeps staring at his lap, head bowed slightly. He doesn't comment on Leslie's proposal. Instead, he goes straight to the facts. "Statistics." When Leslie doesn't answer him, he looks up at her. "What are the percentages of survival, Leslie?"

"Bruce, you don't want to know-" Bruce cuts her off.

"Tell me them. Now," he says, making sure to be demanding and show how serious he is.

Leslie frowns at him. "I've estimated that the likelihood of you making it full term is eighty percent." Some of Bruce's worries lessen, feeling relieved that the percentage is so high. Maybe the others are too and Leslie is worrying for no reason. But she is still frowning and is no longer looking him in the eyes. His worry returns. "Lara's rate of surviving childbirth is fifty percent." Bruce's heart sinks further. "Your rate of survival during childbirth is…" she hesitates, eyes flicking to his and then diverts again, "twenty-five percent. If that." Bruce sits there in stunned silence. "Bruce," Leslie starts carefully. "That is why I believe your best option is to terminate the pregnancy and use a human donor instead."

Her words snap Bruce out of his shock and anger immediately builds in his chest. "I'm not getting rid of Lara, Leslie."

"Bruce-"

"No!" He yells, not really meaning to raise his voice but his chest hurts with grief and rage. "No, I'm not doing that. I don't care what the statistics say. Lara is going to survive. We are going to save her."

She shrugs. "And what about you, Bruce?"

"To hell with me!" He flings the covers to the side and gets up out of the bed, ripping the IV out and the wires off. He locates his shoes by the wall and slips them on, having not been changed out of his clothes. He storms over to the door.

"Bruce, we really should talk about this," Leslie tries, getting up from her chair.

Bruce turns around, glaring at her. "What's there to talk about? My baby and I are dying, Leslie, and you're telling me there is nothing, besides getting rid of her, that will change that even though getting rid of her with kill her too."

Leslie's face takes on a sympathetic look to it. "It's the lesser of two evils, Bruce."

"I don't care." Bruce shakes his head. "I could die a million times over it meant Lara living. I would _gladly_ give my life for her."

Leslie is watching him closely, staring and analyzing. She eventually nods acceptance, looking back down to her clipboard. "I'm going to prescribe you morphine you can take orally for the headaches. Only take them if the pain gets to be intolerable or other painkillers, like Tylenol, don't help. Morphine is an opioid so it's highly addictive, for you and your baby. Be careful when taking it."

Bruce nods even though he has zero plans of taking such a thing. He won't risk Lara's life more than it already is in danger. "Thank you, Leslie."

He turns to leave but is called back by Leslie. "Bruce." He turns to her and she is closer now, looking up at him. She pulls him in close, hugging him around the shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

Bruce closes his eyes against her, wraps his arms around her waist, and allows the two tears to fall from his eyes. When he pulls back, he sniffles and wipes them away. "I better go find Clark. Thank you again, Leslie. I'll keep in touch, promise."

He leaves then with Leslie watching sorrowfully. He wanders down the rundown hallways, passing rooms with patients and stragglers walking down the hallway themselves, until he comes to the bathroom. Bruce closes his eyes, grounds himself and pushes the heavy weight off his chest for now. Lifting his hand as he opens his eyes, he knocks and waits for an answer. A sniffle comes from inside the bathroom so Bruce calls out. "Clark?"

It takes a few seconds for Bruce to hear the sound of the click the lock makes and then footsteps walking back to the opposite side of the bathroom. Bruce opens the door slowly, peers inside, and sees Clark sitting on the floor, legs curled up close to the alpha's chest. Clark's face is red and wet, eyes not doing any better. His nose is running and Clark is giving small hiccupping sounds. Bruce enters the room, shuts the door behind himself, and locks it again. He goes over to Clark and sits down quietly, waiting for Clark to talk first. He's not really sure what to say.

The two sit like that for several minutes, none making a sound besides Clark's muffled cries. They don't touch each other, they don't look at each other, they don't do anything. Finally, however, Clark says very quietly, "It's my fault."

Bruce's eyebrows furrow. "You're fault?" He looks over to the Kryptonian who is looking back.

"I'm the Kryptonian. I'm the one who passed those genes to Lara. I'm the reason those genes are attacking your system." Clark hiccups throughout his sentences, struggling to form the words. "I'm so sorry, Bruce."

Bruce shakes his head and immediately pulls Clark in to his side, holding the man close to him. "It's not your fault, Clark. It's no one's fault." He pulls away and cups both of Clark's cheeks, making the Kryptonian look at him. "No one could have known this was going to happen."

"What are we going to do, Bruce?" Clark asks, eyes filling with tears once again. They stream down his cheeks steadily and the man can't hold them back, sobbing. Bruce pulls him in again, allows Clark to bawl on his shoulder.

His own eyes fill with tears and he buries his face in Clark's hair "I don't know, Clark." He shakes his head, biting his bottom lip to stop hiccupping. "I don't know."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	63. Chapter Sixty-Three

**Chapter Sixty-Three:**

 **A/N: Thank you all for being patient with me when it comes to updating this. Remember, updates will come once a month (i.e. this is August's update. The next one won't be until sometime in September.)**

 **Enjoy!**

Bruce doesn't sleep that night. He lies there, awake in bed, one hand on his stomach and the other clutching Clark's lightly. Clark is pressed against his back, heat radiating off the man. The Kryptonian doesn't sleep either but neither of them talk. They stay muted for the whole night with Clark holding him as if he can protect him from Bruce's own body.

When the first sign of light starts shining through from between the curtains, they both begin stirring. Bruce stretches out some, achy muscles having been in one spot for too long. Clark watches him, frown on his face, and still says nothing. Bruce turns to face him.

"We need to talk about this," he finally says in the quiet of the room. His voice sounds too loud. He can feel a dull ache starting in his head.

He sees Clark swallow. "I know."

Bruce sits up a little, propping a pillow under him. Clark's hand comes to rest on his baby bump. "We need to figure out a way to save Lara."

"And you," Clark mumbles, hand rubbing small circles.

Bruce frowns. He'll have to address that late in the conversation but for right now, their kids, including Lara, are top priority. "Maybe you can try looking for something in the Fortress. Something to make childbirth easier on her."

"You know," Clark starts, resting his head on his arm. "I was thinking, once you are far enough along in the pregnancy, maybe we could have labor induced. That way you'll be rid of the Kryptonian genes sooner."

"Clark, that won't help." The alpha frowns. "It's the strain of childbirth that is going to kill us because we both are too weak. Having Lara early isn't going to change that."

Clark sits up. "But if you have her early, then you will be less weak than you would be if you had her at full term."

"Clark, no!" Bruce protests. "I'm not having her early. I'm not making that decision. If I can, I won't to carry her for the full term of pregnancy."

"But-"

"Clark, I said no!" Clark is still frowning and the alpha looks away. "Okay," he says softly, voice sounding defeated. "What about a cesarean section?"

"A C section?" Bruce asks, confused. "Why?"

Clark finally meets his eyes. "You wouldn't have to go through the strain of childbirth. They would just… take Lara out, sow you back up, and be done with it. No more Kryptonian attacking your body and no more rejection from your body. Simple as that." The alpha shrugs. "Plus, it's not like you don't have scars now. What's one more?"

Bruce thinks about. It might just work, as long as he is strong enough to survive the surgery. "We'll see. I'll ask Leslie about it." Clark nods, looking down at the bed again. "There's another thing we need to do." Clark's eyes flit up to him before they descend back to the bed. "You need tell Kara and Conner. Obviously Conner and Tim aren't planning on having kids any time soon but I don't know about Kara and Barbara. Kara especially, Clark. She's full Kryptonian. Where Conner has a fifty fifty chance of spreading those genes, Kara's is guaranteed. We can't let either of them make that mistake."

Clark's eyes are glassy with unshed tears. "Is Lara a mistake?"

"What?"

"Do you regret it?" Clark looks up at him. "Do you regret getting pregnant now?"

"No, of course, not," Bruce answers immediately. "I would never regret getting pregnant with her, Clark." Bruce swallows. "Do you regret it?"

Clark shakes his head in the negative. "No. Never. I just… I don't want it to be like this." The alpha reaches a hand up and wipes his eyes. "We've fought so hard to get to where we are, with you and me being in a good place, my parents finally starting to accept you, and my relationship with Lois is starting to mend as well and yet, here we are, still having to fight."

"I suppose it's like crime fighting," Bruce comments.

"But it's not supposed to be!" Clark snaps then looks immediately guilty. "Having a baby and a family, Bruce, isn't supposed to be this hard, this… this tragic."

"Well, you cheated and I let it happen, that was the first sign that this wasn't going to be easy, Clark." Bruce takes Clark's hand. "But fighting our way here was worth it and we'll fight through this too. We're Superman and Batman. We don't give up on the people we love."

Clark nods and then rubs at his face, groaning. "How am I supposed to tell Kara and Conner? They're going to be devastated."

Bruce frowns. "I don't know."

"And what about Barbara and Tim?" Clark asks him.

"I'm going to tell them myself. I don't want the other kids or Alfred to know yet." His chest tightens and a lump forms in his throat. "I can't tell them that me and their sister is-" he chokes off and tears roll down his face as he closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "I'm not ready to tell them."

Clark is squeezing his hand and when Bruce opens his eyes, the Kryptonian is crying as well. "But you have to tell Barbara and Tim because you know Kara and Conner aren't going to keep it from them."

Bruce nods. "Yeah, I know." He sniffles. "They can adopt you know. Tim especially, of all people, know that there's nothing wrong with that, that you love them just as much as if they were biologically yours. I think he'll be okay with that. He'll be sad and disappointed because there's something special about having a child with the one you love but he'll love a child that he adopts just as much. Barbara though… she sees my family and she's a part of it, but she has her own father so she was never _my_ child so she does have a direct part in seeing how adoption is just as good."

"Same with Kara and Conner," Clark whispers. "I don't even know how I'm going to word it. 'Hey, by the way, you can never have biological kids because you'll kill your mate but don't worry, you could always adopt.' Yeah, that sounds great."

Bruce is chuckling. He can't help it. "Don't make fun of adoption."

Clark chuckles too, small smile gracing his face. "Sorry."

It doesn't take long for the air around them to turn somber once more. "Bruce?" Bruce hums to let Clark know he's listening. "What if Lois and I had been successful in getting her pregnant?"

"Clark…"

The tears are back in Clark's eyes. "We were trying, remember?" They roll down the alpha's cheeks. "She would have died, Bruce. What if you two were pregnant at the same time? I would have killed her too."

"Clark, don't… don't do that to yourself. Don't think of what ifs." He reaches up and wipes the tears off the Kryptonian's face. "That didn't happen."

"But you're still dying… and Lara is still dying." He sniffles. "And that's on me."

"Clark…"

Clark gets up off the bed, wiping his face furiously. "I should go and tell Kara and Conner. Rip is off like a bandaid, right?"

Bruce nods and watches Clark walk away and into the bathroom.

...

He and Tim are down in the cave, waiting for Barbara to show up. The air is thick with tension and Bruce knows that doesn't go over Tim's head. Finally, the omega confronts him. "What's going on, Bruce? You've been sitting there stiffly for the past ten minutes." Bruce doesn't answer him. "Something is wrong, isn't it?" Still Bruce says nothing. "It has something to do with Lara, right? Something is wrong with her?" Bruce looks at his son and Tim's breath hitches. "Oh God, Bruce you're scaring me. What's wrong with her? What's happening?"

"I would like to know the same thing." They both turn to see Barbara walking down the stairs leading into the cave. "To call me out here all of sudden. It's unusual." She walks up to Bruce and hugs him in greeting and then hugs Tim. "It's good to see you two but I am definitely curious as to why this a meeting only between you, Tim, and I and why Clark is meeting with Kara and Conner."

"He's what?" Tim asks, looking surprised. He turns to Bruce. "Now I'm really scared."

Bruce takes a deep, calming breath before he starts. "I think you two need to sit down."

Both Barbara and Tim glance at each other before sitting down in a couple of seats. "What's going on, Bruce?" Barbara asks.

Bruce swallows. "Tim knows better than you Barbara of how difficult this pregnancy has been for me… physically I mean. I've been very sick and have been having really headaches and random pains. Last night was the worst it had ever been. Clark and I went to see the Kents in Smallville and my head started to sudden hurt really bad, I think almost passed out or I did, I don't recall but Clark brought me to Leslie." Barbara is watching him stoically, eyebrows furrowed slightly in concentration, while Tim's are furrowed in concern. Bruce swallows again. "She did some blood work and found something out."

"Is it cancer?" Tim asks. His eyes are wide, scared, and Bruce wants to comfort him.

He stays where he is. "No." He sees Tim gulp. "Leslie found out that…" Bruce licks his lips. The two kids are on the edge of their seats. "I'm dying." They stay silent. "And so is Lara. The baby," Bruce clarifies, knowing Barbara hadn't been told what the baby's name is yet.

The two are stunned in silence, staring at him with disbelief. "Why?" Barbara asks, breaking the silence. Tim's eyes migrate to the stone floor.

"It's the Kryptonian side of Lara. My body is rejecting here because it sees the those genes as something foreign and so wants to expel it. However, Kryptonian genes under a yellow sun are a lot more powerful than human genes, as we all know, and so Lara's body is fighting back which is what is killing me." Bruce looks from one to the other. "I'm telling you both this, and Clark is telling the same to Kara and Conner, because you two are both dating Kryptonians."

"Which means… we can't have children with them," Barbara fills in the blank. "It's funny, Kara and I were just talking about the future and when we wanted to start trying for a baby." She shrugs, still obviously in shock. "Seeing you, Bruce, is actually what spurred that conversation on."

"Kon is only half Kryptonian." Tim's eyes dart up to his. "That means he could pass on human genes. We could still have kids together."

"Tim, I know you're much smarter than that," Bruce says. "Do you really want to take that chance?" Tim slumps in his seat and looks back down at the floor.

"What about you?" Barbara begins. "What's going to happen to you? And the baby?"

Bruce hesitates, not wanting to lead onto the two that there probably is no saving himself. "Clark and I are going to handle it. You two don't need to worry about it."

"But we will anyway," Tim says quietly.

Bruce sighs. "I know. Listen, I don't want anyone else to know yet, okay? That means you can't tell Dick, Jason, Damian, or Alfred. Please, I can get your word you won't tell anyone?"

They both nod. "Of course, Bruce," Barbara says. She sounds calmer now, put together. Bruce knows it's an act. She's trying to be strong, a bigger person.

Tim is still sitting silently in his chair. "If…" he starts hesitantly. "If there is anything I can do to help you two find a way to stop this from happening, please let me know. I'm smart. I'm sure I'll be useful."

Bruce won't drag his son into this. "Thank you, Tim. I'll keep that in mind." He stands. "You two better get going. I'm sure Kara and Conner will need you right now." He walks away then, knowing the two are going to discuss this matter between each other before leaving to their respectful mates.

...

At dinner, they all are sat around the table. Bruce hasn't heard from Clark yet and he isn't sure if Tim has gone to talk to Conner yet. Barbara is gone so she is probably with Kara but Tim is sat across from him. The table is bustling with conversation, something him and Tim stay out of. Bruce's head is killing him.

Jason is in the middle of a story about taking out a drug deal when Bruce sees Clark fly down outside the window. He stands. "Excuse me." He goes and leaves the Manor, meeting Clark out back. "Clark!" He hugs the alpha and Clark hold him tightly. When they pull away, Bruce asks, "Where have you been? I was getting worried."

"I've been just flying around. Trying to clear my head."

"How did Kara and Conner take it?" Bruce asks him, leading Clark to a bench in the garden a little ways from the Manor.

Clark shakes his head. "Not well. Kara started crying and Conner is in denial because he is only half Kryptonian. He's convinced that he still has a shot at having a biological child with Tim someday."

Bruce nods. "Yeah, Tim entertained that idea for a few seconds too."

"How did they take it?" Clark asks him.

Bruce purses his lips, remembering their conversation. "They're rational people. They probably took it better than Kara and Conner. They understand, I think they accept it, but you know they also hide their feelings, something they learned from me, so I'm sure they are really hurting inside right now."

"And how did they take the news about you and Lara dying?"

"They were shocked, I think Tim still is, but they won't tell anyone. Tim offered up his services but…"

"But you don't want him to help," Clark finishes for him. "You don't want him to get involved for fear of getting hurt."

Bruce nods. "Yeah."

Silence falls upon them, the crickets chirping in the distance. They hear the click of the back door and soon Tim is in their sights. "Sorry. I didn't realize you two were out here."

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks.

"I… I didn't want to be in there anymore." Tim sits down on the grass. "I couldn't keep pretending everything is okay." Bruce frowns. "I just need a few days to get used to what is happening. I'll be able to hide it, I promise, Bruce. I won't tell anyone I just… can't right now, with them all being there, not knowing what is happening."

"It's okay, Tim." Bruce tries to give the omega a reassuring smile. "I get it."

Tim is running his hand through the grass. He doesn't say anything and neither do Clark and Bruce. They sit there for hours, feeling the cool night air in their hair and watching the stars with sorrow.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	64. Chapter Sixty-Four

**Chapter Sixty-Four:**

 **A/N: I was reminded recently by a couple friends that I have been neglectful on the JayRoy front. So here is some JayRoy. ;)**

"Kyle," Bruce starts, cutting the beta off on the other end of the phone. "Thank you for the update on Wally, I appreciate it and am glad he made it through his heat okay, but I really have to go."

"Oh…" Kyle pauses for second. "Okay."

Bruce rubs at his forehead. He has a dull headache but is thankful that it isn't as bad as it has been lately. "Bye." He hangs up the phone.

Bruce is wandering down the halls, stopping to observe painting and photographs that he hasn't examined in years. Some of them are old, older than he is, and some of them are newer. There's one of Dick when he first came to live with Bruce and then there's one of Tim, sitting in the sun and wide smile on his face. He hasn't seen Tim smile like that in ages.

He places a hand on his stomach, starting to talk to Lara before he can think better of it. "I hope you have a better life than the rest of us ever had."

Then he remembers. He remembers that Lara might not make it, that _he_ certainly isn't going to live, and it comes crashing down on his chest like a heavy weight. Bruce bites his bottom lip, stops himself from tearing up and falling apart. He can't lose it now. He needs to focus on making sure Lara survives this pregnancy, even if he can't. She can have a good life without him, she can.

Bruce continues walking down the hall, making his way to his own bedroom. He might take a nap, he decides, but then stops when he hears laughing coming from one of the rooms. He approaches and realizes that it is from the room that is going to serve as the nursery. Bruce slowly opens the door and is surprised to see who is there.

Jason and Roy are sitting on the floor next to a half built crib, laughing, as Jason folds the directions up into a paper airplane. The two alphas look up when they hear the door open. Roy's face turns carefully neutral while Jason's smile warms. They stay seated.

Bruce enters the room fully, closing the door behind himself. "What are you guys doing?"

Jason stands up and throws the airplane. "Putting the nursery together. Why hasn't it been done yet?"

Bruce looks around the room. "Clark and I have been… preoccupied."

"Well, you're going into your last months of this pregnancy, Bruce. You have to make sure you're prepared," Jason says, retrieving the directions and unfolding them. He flattens them out and hands them off to Roy. Roy begins studying them, picking up a screw to examine it. "We aren't very good builders."

Bruce looks past Jason to Roy. "Thanks… for helping, Roy."

Roy shows no reaction but he does stand, steps close to Jason and says, "I'm going to go get us something to drink." He walks out of the room.

Jason sighs, face turning to one of disappointment. "He's still embarrassed."

Bruce eyes the wooden rocking chair, wondering if he could sit down in it. He's been feeling weak lately, it getting harder and harder to stand for long periods of time. "I'm sorry I haven't really been keeping up with your relationship with him."

The alpha shrugs. "You've been preoccupied." The tone of Jason's voice tells Bruce that the alpha is hurt that he's been focussing so much on Dick and Wally's relationship to the point of neglecting his other children's lives. Jason is just too proud to admit to such a thing.

Bruce sits down in the rocking chair. "I'm not now." Jason looks over at him. "How's it been going between you two?"

Jason leans up against the wall. "We finally went on a date."

"And how'd that go?"

Jason's small smile wanes. "It was awkward. People stared and it made Roy uncomfortable. I had to tell him to fuck those people and to just enjoy himself but… I could tell he wasn't. So, I asked him if he wanted to set up Lara's nursery with me and here we are."

"And?"

"And I don't know." Jason slides down the wall, bending his knees and resting his wrists on them. "He's fine when we are alone but if anyone sees us together, even if we're not doing anything, he gets all flustered and leaves." He gestures to the door. "Case in point."

Bruce shifts to get more comfortable. "But he's coming back."

Jason huffs. "Yeah, and probably hoping you'll be gone by then."

"Then I won't be." The alpha frowns at him. "What? He has to start somewhere if he wants the relationship with you to work out."

"It's not that," Jason says. "I don't care if you're here to help Roy through his embarrassment or whatever it is."

"Then what is it?"

"Are you okay?" Jason asks. "You've been acting strange lately and so has Tim. Also, I haven't seen Clark in a week."

Bruce diverts his eyes at the mention of Clark. Bruce hasn't seen Clark in a week either, the alpha telling him whenever Bruce called him that he was working on something at the Fortress. When Bruce called the Daily Planet, he found out that Clark had taken a leave of absence with an undetermined time. He's worried Clark is becoming too obsessive over what is happening but he hasn't figured out how to pull Clark back, or even if he should yet. It might not be as bad as Bruce is thinking.

"Bruce?" The alpha's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Jason, and Clark has been busy with Superman stuff." Bruce shrugs. "That's all."

"Yeah, but he usually still comes around, especially to check up on you," Jason says.

"He has," Bruce lies. "At night."

Jason is staring at him. "You're lying." Bruce frowns. "Look, Bruce, you taught us all how to lie perfectly and believably. You also taught us how to spot a liar. Combine those two things and it makes it pretty easy to tell when you're lying."

"Jason-"

"Between you and Tim and not seeing Clark around," the alpha hesitates, "I'm worried, okay?" He avoids eye contact with Bruce. "Dick is too busy dealing with Wally and Kyle to see it and Damian might have noticed but he's not going to say anything because he doesn't like admitting to feelings, and Alfred has probably noticed but won't say anything until it gets worse because he knows how much you hate people butting into your life and emotions and," Jason takes a much need breath, calming his nerves, "and fuck, Bruce, I don't like admitting my feelings either but if no one else is going to ask you what the fuck is going on then I guess I have to."

"Jason, everything is fine."

"No, it's not!" the alpha snaps. "And I wish you trusted me enough to tell me because God knows Tim won't. What the hell is going on with you and Tim, and don't you fucking dare lie to me."

Bruce opens his mouth to respond, to try and come up with some feasible lie that Jason will believe but then the door opens and Roy steps back in. The alpha looks from Jason to Bruce and then back again. He stands there, seeming to be stunned, before he approaches Jason carefully. Bruce is sure Roy can smell the tension in the air. "I hope water is okay." The alpha looks over at Bruce. "I didn't realize you were still going to be here so I didn't get any for you. Sorry."

Bruce stands. "It's fine. I need to go lie down anyway."

Jason jumps to his feet, hands in fists as he hands his water back to Roy. "You're leaving?" The look on Jason's face screams betrayal. It digs at Bruce's heart like a rusty spoon.

"I'm tired, Jason."

"You said you'd stay." Bruce doesn't miss the way Jason's voice wavers.

Bruce looks from Jason to Roy. His eyes are heavy and his headache is getting worse but he did tell Jason he would stay. Plus, he doesn't think Jason will bring up their previous conversation again, not with Roy in the room. With a slow nod, Bruce sits back down in the rocking chair heavily, one hand on his aching stomach. "I did, didn't I? I'm sorry, Jason, I almost forgot."

Jason is scrutinizing him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion yet concern at the same time. The alpha fakes a chuckle. "Jeez, Old Man, can't believe you almost forgot you wanted to participate in setting the nursery up." A perfect lie. Just like Bruce had taught him.

...

It's amazing, watching Jason laugh as if he hasn't got a care in the world. How Roy can make him light up like the sun. He hasn't seen Jason smile like this in a long time either. Where did his children's happiness go?

"No dipshit," Jason starts, grabbing the wood piece out of Roy's hands. "The directions clearly say this part goes here."

Roy is finally starting to relax, gentle smile plastered to his face. They have finished putting together the crib and have moved onto the changing table. "Who needs directions?"

"You clearly," Jason continues to read the directions, not looking up at Roy as he teases the other alpha. "See, this is why this piece goes here and not there."

Roy leans closer to Jason to peer at the piece of paper. The two are close together and Bruce just sits there, rocking gently as he watches. Roy whispers something and Jason barks a laugh, Roy leaning even closer and placing a hand on top of Jason's.

"You know, maybe Bruce should read the directions for us," Roy suggests and Bruce wonders when it went from Mister Wayne to Bruce. Roy snatches the paper from Jason, Jason yelling in protest and stands, holding it out of the way of the other alpha's attempts to get it back.

"You think Bruce follows directions?" Jason asks as he stands. "He's just as bad as you are. Also, I'm taller than you, asshole."

Jason lunges, taking a hold of the directions and attempting to rip it out of Roy's hand. In the process, he trips over the materials lying on the floor, catapulting himself into Roy and the two of them tumble down to the floor in a heap of flailing limbs. The sound of ripping paper echoes through the room and the two alphas look at their half of the directions in surprise. The two blink, then descend into fits of laughter, Jason resting his forehead against Roy's chest.

Bruce leans his temple down on his fist, observing the scene in front of him. He likes seeing his son this happy after so long of not having any happiness in his life. He hopes it lasts, that nothing happens to destroy it. Bruce hopes his own death doesn't completely demolish what Jason has built with Roy.

The two alphas' laughing begins to die down and they stare at each other in the eyes. Then, something Bruce hadn't been expecting, not in front of him at least, happens. Roy leans up and presses his mouth against Jason's. Jason's eyes widen but the alpha soon relaxes, reaching up to touch Roy's face, kissing back. They both close their eyes, Roy's arms wrapping around Jason's waist.

Bruce really doesn't want to be here if it goes farther, not that he really wants the two to have sex in his baby's nursery in the first place, but he also doesn't want to disturb them. From what he's been told and what he has observed so far, Jason and Roy's relationship is fragile right now and anything could break that. Bruce making himself unknown would be best, for fear of Roy running away again. He doesn't want Jason to go through that again.

Bruce stands as quietly as he can manage and regrets it immediately. The room begins to spin and suddenly he's on the floor, Jason and Roy yelling his name above him. Bile rushes up his throat and he pukes, the two alpha's rolling him onto his side. Bruce gasps for breath, shaking, and his ears are ringing. Jason and Roy look frightened and Bruce swears he sees Jason mouth the name Clark.

The ringing silences and Bruce finds his breath but now his head is pounding and the light is hurting his eyes. He slowly turns, sitting up with Jason's help. "I'm okay," he mumbles, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

The two alphas look unconvinced. "What happened?" Jason asks.

"I just g-got a little dizzy." Bruce's words are slurred, as if he's drunk. His eyes close, head feeling light. He leans into Jason and the next time he wakes up, Clark is over him, stroking his face.

"Clark?" Bruce looks around. He's still in the nursery, Jason and Roy standing off to the side, whispering a conversation.

Clark's eyebrows are furrowed. "Hey, Sweetheart," the alpha whispers back.

"What happened?" he asks. He feels cold.

Clark's eyes dart up to the two other alphas in the room. "You fainted. Twice apparently."

"Help me up." Clark grabs a hold of his shoulder and helps Bruce to sit up. Clark keeps his hand there, keeping him steady.

The alpha is x-raying him, Bruce can feel it. "The boys wanted to call an ambulance but I told them you were fine, that Leslie already checked you out and knows about the fainting spells."

Bruce feels the panic rising in his chest, the constriction around his heart suffocating. "They're getting worse, Clark."

"I'm working on it," Clark tells him.

Anger replaces the panic. "Is that where you've been? Trying to find some fucking cure for me?"

"Bruce-"

"I told you to focus on Lara not me!" Bruce whisper yells at him.

"Saving you is saving her because if you don't make it to child birth, then she doesn't either." Bruce can smell the anger coming off of Clark but there is another smell in the room as well.

Bruce can see Roy holding Jason's hand, keeping the alpha calm and whispering to him, most likely telling Jason that everything is going to be okay. Jason and Roy look over at him with concern written on their faces, brows furrowed slightly, and Bruce realizes that the two alphas can also smell the strange scent in the room. Bruce takes a deeper breath, trying to figure out what it is, and feels the panic grip him even tighter when he realizes it smells of sickness.

That it smells of death.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
